Niente si sposa meglio col freddo dell'oscurità
by cianethedevil
Summary: Immerso in questi ragionamenti Jack quasi non si accorse che l'uomo lo aveva raggiunto: era così naturale percepirlo inginocchiato dietro di sé, così conforme alla situazione sentire il suo braccio cingergli la vita e la sua mano poggiarsi sulla propria spalla, così giuste le parole con cui lo invitava a non protrarre la sua sofferenza inutilmente. Si abbandonò completamente all'al
1. Chapter 1

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – PRIMA PARTE**

Jack prese la rincorsa e fece per lanciare lo scrigno contenente i suoi dentini giù dal dirupo, ma all'ultimo la volontà mancò, e lo tenne stretto in mano: nonostante tutte le disgrazie conseguite alla ricerca dello stesso non riusciva a liberarsene. Non voleva, non poteva gettare l'unica cosa che gli avrebbe svelato il suo passato, e che lo avrebbe illuminato sul suo futuro: l'unica cosa in grado di chiarirgli lo scopo, il perché lui esisteva ed era Jack Frost.

Sbuffando esasperato corrugò la fronte, cercando di riflettere su cosa fare, ma una voce profonda interruppe il breve flusso dei suoi pensieri.

«Sapevo che sarebbe successo. Non hanno mai creduto davvero in te. Ho cercato di fartelo vedere. Ma io ti capisco...».

Furente il ragazzo si voltò, l'espressione deformata dalla rabbia, e attaccò con un gelido raggio il nemico che gli si parava di fronte, urlando: «Tu non capisci _niente!_».

Pitch si difese, parando il colpo con uno scudo di sabbia magica, e passò al contrattacco: neri tentacoli di nebbia uscirono dalle sue mani, allungandosi verso Frost, mentre con tono imperioso gli rispondeva: «Credi che non sappia cosa vuol dire essere cacciati via?».

Sfruttando il vento al suo comando il giovane si librò sopra l'antagonista, e quasi ringhiando indirizzò un colpo potente contro di esso; per l'impatto venne scagliato indietro e atterrò sul suolo del Polo Sud in una lieve pioggerella di cristalli di ghiaccio e oscurità; cercò di individuare l'altro, disorientato dalla visuale confusa, e lo avvertì avvicinarsi alle sue spalle.

«Nessuno che crede in te! Desiderare...una famiglia...» disse l'Uomo Nero con voce incrinata dalla tristezza e un'espressione tanto genuinamente carica di dolore da indurre Jack a sbarrare gli occhi e abbassare il bastone.

«Tutti questi anni nell'oscurità ho pensato: "Nessun altro sa come ci si sente"...ma ora so che mi sbagliavo» proseguì l'uomo, avvicinandosi lentamente a lui; «Non dobbiamo essere soli, Jack. Io credo in te, e anche i bambini crederanno in te!».

«In me?» chiese Jack incredulo.

«Sì! Guarda cosa possiamo fare!» disse Pitch mostrandogli l'imponente scultura frastagliata di ghiaccio e sabbia nera che avevano creato durante il combattimento. «Niente si sposa meglio con il freddo dell'oscurità! Noi li costringeremo a credere, noi gli daremo un mondo in cui tutto, _tutto _è...».

«Nero come Pitch?» intervenne il ragazzo.

«...e freddo come Frost, il gelo» si affrettò a completare l'altro; «Crederanno in tutti e due».

«No, avranno paura di tutti e due, e non è questo che voglio» replicò Frost, e concluse: «Ora per l'ultima volta: voglio restare da solo».

Senza aspettare una risposta si allontanò con passo leggero, cercando di assumere un'aria indifferente, ma il turbine di emozioni che gli scuoteva i nervi era così prorompente da non poter essere soffocato. Dopo pochi metri si fermò, passandosi la mano sinistra sugli occhi, e cercò con tutte le sue forze di riflettere, riprendendo il filo dei pensieri che era stato interrotto dall'arrivo del nemico. Invano, ovviamente. Più si sforzava di pensare agli errori commessi, alle delusioni date al Coniglio di Pasqua, all'impotenza provata nel perdere Sandman, al senso di disorientamento nel non sapere perché esisteva, ad un qualsiasi modo per migliorare la situazione, e più vedeva focalizzarsi di fronte a sé l'immagine di Pitch, piegato, sofferente, la voce incrinata dal dolore mentre gli spiegava che, in fondo, si era sempre sentito perso. Come lui. Possibile che fossero così simili? Due spiriti affini? L'Uomo Nero sembrava così crudele, così perfido, disposto a servirsi di qualunque trucco pur di vedere anche un solo bambino piangere per causa sua, eppure l'espressione dipinta sul suo volto mentre gli confidava i suoi sentimenti non poteva essere più umana. Che dicesse il vero? Lui poteva provare sentimenti tanto complessi, e apparentemente contrastanti con la pura malvagità che rappresentava?

Immerso in questi ragionamenti Jack quasi non si accorse che l'uomo lo aveva raggiunto: era così naturale percepirlo inginocchiato dietro di sé, così conforme alla situazione sentire il suo braccio cingergli la vita e la sua mano poggiarsi sulla propria spalla, così giuste le parole con cui lo invitava a non protrarre la sua sofferenza inutilmente. Si abbandonò completamente all'altro, che lo strinse ancor di più a sé, aderendogli alla schiena; avvertì sottili spire di sabbia magica risalire lungo il petto, e non si oppose: era quanto di più simile ad una coccola avesse mai ricevuto in tutta la sua lunga esistenza.

Nel sentire il ragazzo rilassarsi Pitch si fece più audace: lasciò che i tentacoli di oscurità si allungassero, attorcigliandosi intorno al suo collo fino a raggiungere la mandibola; con la destra sfiorò leggero le sue clavicole sporgenti, mentre insinuava la sinistra sotto la felpa blu ad accarezzare quel fianco tanto asciutto; e fu una conseguenza del tutto ovvia che l'uomo chinasse il viso fino a raggiungere l'incavo del collo di Frost, depositandovi lievi baci.

Il giovane sussultò a quel contatto, stupito dalla dolcezza con cui l'altro lo trattava, e istintivamente si irrigidì; immediatamente l'uomo si interruppe, costringendolo a voltare il viso, e fissandolo dritto negli occhi sussurrò: «Te l'ho detto, Jack: non dobbiamo essere soli».

Jack faticò ad ascoltare quelle semplici parole, poiché cadde vittima dell'incantesimo di quello sguardo meraviglioso: aperto, profondo, puro nel colore dorato delle sue iridi eppure così misterioso per le fiamme oscure che ardevano anche lì, come se tutta la figura dell'Uomo Nero dovesse essere permeata da esse. Restò immobile quando questi si avvicinò, e avvampò nel sentire le sue labbra aderire alle proprie. Cos'era quel gesto? Quello che gli umani chiamavano...bacio? Non ne aveva mai dato, né ricevuto uno, non sapeva nemmeno come si facesse, ma avvertiva che lo faceva stare bene, che lo faceva sentire completo come mai prima: fu facile, per lui, chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare.

La lingua di Pitch gli accarezzò le labbra, lasciva, inducendole ad aprirsi, e si insinuò nella sua bocca, attirando la gemella in una danza silenziosa e sensuale e strappando al ragazzo un sospiro sommesso. A mano a mano che Frost imparava a rispondere e accantonava l'imbarazzo l'Uomo Nero approfondiva il contatto, stringendolo a sé in un abbraccio, rendendo il bacio sempre meno casto e dolce, disegnando infiniti ghirigori sul suo corpo con le dita magre e la sabbia nera.

Il giovane si sentì sopraffare completamente da quelle sensazioni tanto aliene, e tanto strane considerato la creatura che gliele stava facendo provare, e un calore a lui sconosciuto gli prese il basso ventre, indebolendogli le gambe e imporporandogli le gote per la prima volta da quando era nato. Accantonando ogni riserva gettò le braccia al collo dell'uomo, affondando le falangi in quei capelli setosi, scoprendo un lembo di pelle sulla vita e dando implicitamente il permesso all'altro di approfittarne: e questi non se lo fece ripetere due volte, e insinuò i palmi sotto la felpa, percorrendo ogni centimetro di quella pelle candida e inviando tentacoli scuri per amplificare il piacere trasmessogli.

Un gemito sfuggì dalle labbra del giovane per l'intimità di quel contatto, il segnale della sua resa totale: brividi caldi gli percorrevano la schiena, risalendo dal ventre al collo, e non riusciva a sentire che Pitch. La sua bocca morbida, le sue mani seriche, la sua sabbia come velluto sulla propria pelle erano tutto per lui in quel momento: non riusciva a percepire altro, né il suolo gelido sotto i propri piedi, né il proprio corpo, né il bastone che stringeva in mano...il bastone...il bastone!

In un improvviso lampo di paura spalancò gli occhi, tentando di sgusciare via dalla presa dell'Uomo Nero, e fece spaziare lo sguardo in cerca dell'oggetto che lo aveva accompagnato per tutta la vita. Lo individuò immediatamente, abbandonato sul terreno gelato sotto di lui: e fu l'ultimo istante in cui lo vide integro.

Con un ghigno malvagio l'uomo lo schiacciò sotto il proprio ginocchio, spezzandolo in due e seminando minute schegge all'intorno; contemporaneamente Jack avvertì un dolore lancinante al petto, come se il cuore gli fosse stato strappato via, e scivolò a terra, incapace di reggersi sulle gambe.

Rapido Pitch si affrettò a sostenerlo, afferrandolo per le spalle e sussurrandogli con voce suadente: «Oh Jack, mi dispiace, davvero, non sarei voluto arrivare a tanto, ma hai preso questa brutta abitudine di interferire: non posso permetterti di vanificare i miei piani».

Il ragazzo si riprese al suono di quelle parole e si sentì travolgere dalla rabbia: con le ultime forze rimaste alzò il capo e si lanciò contro l'avversario, cercando di afferrarlo per il bavero; un lampo di paura attraversò gli occhi magnetici dell'Uomo Nero a quella reazione inaspettata, ma con un agile scarto riuscì ad evitare l'altro e lo attaccò con la sabbia magica.

Frost, ormai inerme, si sentì sollevare verso alto e schiantare contro un muro di ghiaccio alle sue spalle; impotente e tramortito dal colpo cadde nel crepaccio sottostante, urtando ripetutamente le pareti e ferendosi ancor di più. A pochi centimetri dall'imminente impatto col suolo però due forti e calde braccia lo afferrarono, stringendolo quasi amorevolmente, e lo posarono dolcemente a terra; risvegliato dal morbido tepore che lo avvolgeva il giovane aprì gli occhi, e ciò che vide, nonostante la debolezza che gli invadeva le membra, lo stupì.

L'uomo, infatti, era inginocchiato al suo fianco, chino sul suo volto: col braccio destro lo sosteneva dietro le spalle e la nuca, mentre con la mano sinistra gli accarezzava lascivo la linea della mascella; usando la sabbia nera gli aveva avviluppato le gambe, in una presa delicata e per nulla possessiva, circonfondendolo di un'aura scura in eterno movimento che tentava di riscaldare quegli arti sempre gelati; e lo sguardo, quello sguardo cangiante e misterioso, era carico di preoccupazione.

Tuttavia, non appena Pitch lo vide riaversi, scosse il capo, cancellando quell'espressione così umana, e sussurrò suadente: «Jack, Jack, fai il bravo bambino, non costringermi ad essere cattivo con te...».

Il giovane tossì e fece per scostare quelle dita che ancora gli sfioravano la guancia: tuttavia, non appena avvertì sotto i polpastrelli l'epidermide setosa dell'Uomo Nero, ogni briciolo di volontà sparì, insieme all'odio per la crudeltà commessa nel frantumargli il bastone, e alla rabbia per essere stato sconfitto. Fu così che strinse la presa, e avvicinò l'arto a sé, per sentire tutto il palmo di quella mano grande e affilata aderire alla sua pelle congelata.

L'uomo sorrise malizioso e disse: «Oh Jack, non sai quanto vorrei stare qui con te, ma devo portare a termine la mia battaglia...»; un velo di tristezza calò sui suoi occhi dorati, e il suo viso si avvicinò ancor di più a quello del suo interlocutore: «Ma te lo prometto Jack: quando avrò vinto tornerò a prenderti».

Come a voler suggellare quella promessa si appropriò ancora una volta delle sue labbra, carezzandogli la lingua con la propria, corteggiandogli il collo con le falangi sottili fino a strappargli un gemito sommesso, segno della sua totale sottomissione.

A quel suono Pitch sorrise, e si dissolse in una solida nebbia; si soffermò ancora qualche istante vicino al viso del ragazzo, solleticandogli l'orecchio, sussurrandogli: «Aspettami, Jack...». Poi sparì in un flusso violento che si lanciò contro la parete del crepaccio, smaterializzandosi in chissà quale luogo del mondo.

Jack si riebbe al suono di quelle due parole, tanto semplici quanto cariche di significato e promesse, aspettative e lussuria; e quando non avvertì più la sua presenza rabbrividì e si rannicchiò su sé stesso, stringendosi le braccia al corpo magro: mai nella sua esistenza aveva provato tanto freddo come in quel momento.

LA FANFICTION CONTINUA, IL TITOLO E' "NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – SECONDA PARTE" !


	2. Chapter 2

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – SECONDA PARTE**

Jack era seduto sopra un ramo spoglio, le gambe penzoloni, e scrutava pensieroso il paesaggio: un piccolo villaggio immerso nel verde, addormentato sotto la luna piena che illuminava i tetti innevati, così piccoli per la distanza da sembrare decorazioni di pan di zenzero e glassa, come quelle che fanno i bambini per la vigilia di Natale. E mancavano giusto pochi giorni alla festa tanto attesa, come dimenticarsene? Dopotutto Frost era stato sbattuto fuori dal palazzo di North proprio per quel motivo, perché i preparativi fervevano, e la sua continua insolente curiosità rallentava gli yeti nel loro incessante lavoro. E non si poteva assolutamente negare agli infanti un altro nuovo, bellissimo Natale, soprattutto dopo i rischi corsi per l'attacco di Pitch e la fatica spesa per sconfiggerlo.

Alla fine avevano vinto grazie a Dentolina, l'unica ad aver compreso, nel grande dramma della minaccia dell'Uomo Nero, il piccolo dramma di Jack, che non riusciva a trovare uno spazio per sé nel mondo. Coraggiosamente, nonostante fosse ormai molto indebolita, era partita alla sua ricerca: si era fatta prestare una palla di neve da Babbo Natale, e aveva sussurrato il suo nome prima di lanciarla davanti a sé; e quando era giunta sulla landa desolata del polo sud e aveva trovato il suo bastone in frantumi aveva temuto il peggio.

Indomita si era messa a cercarlo, e lo aveva alfine trovato rannicchiato in fondo al crepaccio: si era calata fin da lui, lo aveva consolato e gli aveva fatto estrarre dalla tasca lo scrigno coi dentini. Usando il suo potere lo aveva aiutato a ricordare il suo passato, e gli aveva quindi dato uno scopo per il futuro: ed era stato grazie a questa nuova infusione di volontà che Jack aveva trovato la forza di alzarsi e combattere di nuovo.

Tuttavia la vittoria aveva lasciato al ragazzo l'amaro in bocca: non si sarebbe mai, mai scordato nella sua vita l'espressione incredula di Pitch nel momento in cui i bambini avevano smesso di credere in lui, cessando di vederlo e arrivando persino a passargli attraverso mentre correvano per gioco; e soprattutto, non avrebbe mai dimenticato gli occhi sbarrati da puro terrore quando i Purosangue lo avevano trascinato con sé nel suo covo.

Jack sapeva di aver fatto la cosa giusta, quel giorno, sconfiggendolo: le altre Leggende lo avevano lodato e festeggiato, e persino nominato ufficialmente loro pari. Eppure una vena di tristezza aveva offuscato la gioia delle celebrazioni, una vena che sapeva di tradimento.

Mentre ci rifletteva per l'ennesima volta, non arrivando, come sempre, a capo di nulla, Frost vide un movimento davanti a sé: un'ombra, più scura della notte, si muoveva silenziosa, aggirandosi sinuosa tra una casa e l'altra, dopodiché scomparve in una finestra buia. Senza indugiare oltre il ragazzo agì: saltò giù dal ramo dove si era appollaiato, e affidandosi al gelido vento che comandava volò sopra il villaggio, atterrando in un cortiletto spoglio.

Scrutando nell'oscurità vide esattamente ciò che si aspettava: Pitch, seduto su un barile, gli dava le spalle e modellava con cura una manciata di sabbia magica con le dita affilate.

Jack poteva immaginare perfettamente il ghigno che in quel momento adornava il suo viso: un sorriso malvagio, a mostrare i denti appuntiti, e uno sguardo di perfido godimento nel sapere di star facendo soffrire qualcuno.

Senza esitazione brandì il fido bastone e lanciò un raggio gelido in direzione del nemico; questi venne colpito in pieno e scagliato contro il muro dell'abitazione lì accanto, poi sbattuto a terra, dove giacque inerte come un pupazzo inanimato, nella stessa posizione in cui era caduto. A fatica mosse un braccio e si sollevò su un gomito, il capo ancora chino; quasi tremando riuscì alfine ad alzare lo sguardo fissandolo in quello di Jack, e chiese semplicemente: « Perché?».

Frost rimase letteralmente impietrito: la voce dell'uomo era flebile e incerta, incrinata dal dolore, e gli occhi, quegli occhi meravigliosi erano colmi di una tristezza e una sofferenza inimmaginabili, e componevano un'espressione tanto stanca da sembrare rassegnata. L'Uomo Nero era cambiato in un modo così radicale da non sembrargli possibile: da attivo, malvagio e scaltro qual era era diventato sfinito, apatico e privo della voglia di fare alcunché; e la cosa peggiore era che pareva aver perso non solo la voglia di spaventare e conquistare il mondo, ma persino di vivere.

Cercando di restare concentrato e distaccato Jack rispose duramente: «Stavi tormentando un altro bambino, giusto?».

«Oh Jack, era solo per questo?» replicò Pitch, sollevando una mano verso di lui pur restando steso a terra. Frost alzò il bastone per minacciarlo, ma si rese ben presto conto che l'altro non aveva intenzione di attaccarlo; dalla finestra della casa alle sue spalle uscì un piccolo Incubo: galoppando nella notte si posò docile sul palmo dell'Uomo Nero, che si affrettò a stringere il pugno, polverizzandolo tra le dita.

«Bastava chiedere, Jack...» concluse poi, alzandosi infine con grande sforzo, facendo leva sui gomiti e sulle ginocchia; una volta in piedi si appoggiò al muro lì accanto, sospirando.

Troppo stupito per poter tacere Frost si azzardò a chiedere: «Pitch, cosa...cosa ti è successo?».

«Cosa mi è successo, chiedi?» lo apostrofò l'altro, con aria sarcastica e disincantata; «Vuoi forse sapere perché ho richiamato l'Incubo? Perché non mostro più interesse nel terrorizzare i bambini? Che differenza farebbe, me lo sai dire? Più mi impegno e più i miei sforzi risultano inutili: il meglio che riesco ad ottenere è una notte di urla, ma al mattino arriva il sole, il meraviglioso sole che porta via tutta l'oscurità e la paura! Tu sai cosa significa fare di tutto perché la gente creda in te, e non riuscire nemmeno a farsi vedere! Sai cosa si prova quando una persona ti ignora così tanto da arrivare a camminarti attraverso!». Il volume della sua voce era aumentato col procedere del discorso, ma l'espressione stanca non era cambiata, come se la frustrazione fosse tale da non lasciar lui alcuna speranza.

«Pitch, io...».

«Tu cosa, Jack?» chiese l'altro, più rassegnato che risentito; «Tu hai ottenuto quello che volevi, Jack: hai bambini che credono in te, e sussurrano il tuo nome nelle gelide sere d'inverno, e quando la scuola chiude per neve, sei addirittura un guardiano, cosa dovresti volere di più? Io invece non ho nulla, sono tornato come prima, un'ombra che si nasconde sotto i letti».

«Pitch, mi dispiace, io vorrei...».

«Tu vorresti cosa, eh Jack? Vattene dai tuoi nuovi amici, o a giocare a palle di neve, non mi importa. Voglio restare solo» concluse infine l'uomo, dandogli le spalle, facendogli un gesto per scacciarlo e coprendosi il volto.

Frost non poté evitare di risentirsi a quell'invito, ma immediatamente si mosse verso l'altro, deciso a fare qualcosa per cercare, se non di alleviare, almeno di comprendere quel dolore lancinante. Tuttavia, non appena spostò il piede destro, vide l'Uomo Nero dissolversi con un ringhio rabbioso e allontanarsi rapidamente dal cortile in un flusso scintillante di sabbia magica; il giovane impiegò un solo istante per decidersi e richiamò a sé il gelido vento del Nord.

Nonostante l'indiscutibile velocità delle correnti venute in suo aiuto Jack non riusciva a guadagnare terreno: volava prima in alto nel cielo, poi rasente al terreno, su suoli spogli o ingombri di ostacoli che doveva continuamente schivare, ma pur impiegando tutta la sua perizia e buona volontà non si avvicinava di una spanna a Pitch; questi, per contro, sembrava non incontrare la minima difficoltà nel procedere, avanzando con fare flessuoso in ogni strettoia o pertugio che si interponeva tra sé stesso e la propria meta. In pochi concitati minuti i due raggiunsero una cittadina, e quivi l'Uomo Nero sparì, infilandosi in un tombino; nel goffo tentativo di seguirlo Frost diede una ginocchiata ad un marciapiede e rotolò fino in mezzo alla strada.

Più confuso che contuso si alzò e cercò con tutte le sue forze di sollevare il chiusino, ma invano; mentre tirava avvertì delle voci in lontananza, e si nascose dietro un'automobile: dopotutto avere dei bambini che credevano in lui aveva anche dei risvolti negativi. Mentre si sforzava di pensare a come risolvere quel problema gli sovvenne di quando, mesi addietro, era penetrato nel covo di Pitch, attirato dalla voce della propria sorellina, e ricordò l'ingresso segreto che aveva sfruttato: e fu senza il minimo ripensamento che vi si diresse trafelato.

Una volta che si fu calato nella buca nella foresta percorse il corridoio umido che lo condusse fin nel cuore del nascondiglio dell'Uomo Nero, e di fronte gli si parò un lugubre paesaggio: una vasta sala di pietra, ricca di angoli buoi e remoti, adorna di scale e corridoi che sfidavano ogni logica, resa ancor meno accogliente dai refoli gelidi che spiravano da ogni fessura, facendo tintinnare le catene appese al soffitto. Non che questo potesse infastidire Jack, ovviamente; la ricordava esattamente così, e nella sua memoria era ben impressa l'assurda sensazione di essere nel suo ambiente che aveva provato la prima e unica volta che era stato lì. L'unica cosa ad essere diversa era il globo che torreggiava al centro: di metallo scuro, era tuttavia adorno di migliaia e migliaia di lucine scintillanti, una per ogni bambino che credeva nelle cinque leggende; e ogni luce era intensa e ferma, ed era una decisa nota stonata in un luogo tanto triste.

Jack rimase incantato di fronte alla riproduzione della Terra, come un bambino di fronte ad un enorme albero di Natale, ma quando rifletté su quanto dolore doveva provocare quella vista a Pitch si riscosse e iniziò a cercarlo.

Trovarlo non fu semplice: la pianta della sala era volutamente disorientante e l'Uomo Nero era bravo a nascondersi, ma nulla poteva contro la tenacia e la perseveranza di Jack Frost. Avanzando cauto lungo un corridoio a gomito il ragazzo entrò in una stanza appartata e vide colui che stava cercando: questi era seduto su un semplice giaciglio, composto da un materasso consunto posato su una larga pedana di pietra che sporgeva dalla parete e una coperta tanto sdrucita da sembrare incolore, e si teneva il capo chino tra le mani; non si voltò quando lo vide entrare, ma si limitò a constatare: «Mi hai seguito fin qui».

«Sì» rispose Jack, e avvicinandosi a lui proseguì esitante: «Pitch, io...».

«Tu cosa, Jack? Sei venuto a goderti lo spettacolo della mia sconfitta? Non ti facevo il tipo che si crogiola nel dolore altrui».

Frost si bloccò, incerto, iniziando finalmente a riflettere sul perché lo aveva seguito fin lì. Perché? Perché agognava la compagnia dell'uomo che aveva cercato con tanta perfidia di distruggerlo, e che probabilmente anche in quel momento avrebbe voluto fargli del male? Di sicuro non si trovava lì per infierire sul suo fallimento. Forse aveva ceduto alla sua solita impertinente curiosità? Aveva desiderato sapere cosa succedeva al suo nemico? No, nemmeno quello in realtà. La verità era che si trovava lì perché bramava incontrare l'altro: parlargli, comprenderlo, consolarlo, tenergli compagnia...toccarlo, accarezzare la sua pelle serica, farsi corteggiare un'altra volta dalla sua sabbia voluttuosa, perché mai, mai prima di allora si era sentito così bene, e così completo. Nemmeno quando aveva finalmente scoperto il suo passato aveva provato un'emozione tanto forte, e memore della tremenda solitudine provata in Antartide quando Pitch se n'era andato era ben deciso a non lasciare che una cosa del genere accadesse di nuovo. Non sapeva come, ma non avrebbe mai più permesso all'altro di andarsene. Era ben consapevole del rischio che stava correndo, dando tanta fiducia ad una creatura simile: ma la certezza che fossero due spiriti affini era più che sufficiente, per lui, a compensare il pericolo.

Fu per questo che Jack poggiò il bastone contro la parete di fronte al letto e avanzò, accantonando ogni dubbio, fino ad arrivare di fronte all'uomo; con estrema delicatezza prese il suo volto affilato tra le mani, quasi temesse di ferirlo, e lo indusse ad alzare le sue iridi dorate e nere, sgranate in un'espressione stupita e sospettosa. Non appena le vide si lasciò affogare nella loro bellezza sublime, sprofondando in quel tripudio di sfumature cangianti, iniziando quasi senza rendersene conto ad accarezzargli il viso con dita leggere come piume, e infine gli rispose: «No Pitch, sono venuto perché avevi ragione: non dobbiamo essere soli».

Fu con naturalezza che Frost si piegò sull'altro, posandogli un bacio delicato sulla bocca; e fu con premura d'amante che, sentendolo impacciato, si sedette cavalcioni sulle sue cosce, aspettando che rispondesse con i suoi tempi.

Pitch non impiegò molto a reagire: dapprima cercò ancora le sue labbra, titubante, come se temesse d'infastidirlo; ma non appena sentì la pelle gelida del ragazzo sotto la sua non riuscì a trattenersi, e premette una mano sulla sua nuca per approfondire il contatto. Bramoso di annullare ogni distanza insinuò la lingua nella bocca di Jack, attirando la gemella in un bacio passionale in cui trasmise tutta l'urgenza che aveva di sentirlo unito a sé, e lasciò scivolare le braccia dietro la sua schiena, stringendolo in un abbraccio forte e possessivo, da cui il ragazzo non si sarebbe potuto liberare nemmeno volendolo. E di certo, di questo Frost era sicuro, non voleva liberarsi, non dopo aver ritrovato finalmente la sensazione di essere a casa, e di sentirsi amato, o, per meglio dire, desiderato da qualcuno. Come la prima volta gettò le braccia al collo dell'altro, scoprendo un lembo di pelle sulla vita; ma, a differenza della prima volta, l'Uomo Nero non si limitò a sfruttare questo implicito invito guidando tentacoli di sabbia nera a sfiorarlo: con decisione afferrò l'orlo della felpa e la sollevò, sfilandogliela frettolosamente insieme alla maglia e gettandola incurante a terra, interrompendo il bacio solo per quegli interminabili istanti in cui la stoffa gli negava il contatto con l'altro. Non appena poté si riappropriò delle labbra di Jack, lascivo, quindi passò lentamente i palmi aperti sulla sua schiena, e dove non poteva arrivare inviava spire di nebbia scura e scintillante, come se volesse far suo ogni singolo centimetro della pelle dell'altro.

Frost sospirò pesantemente a quelle carezze, tanto lussuriose quanto possessive, e si lasciò avvolgere dalla sabbia magica che aveva ormai raggiunto il suo collo,incapace di giudicare se a dargli più piacere erano quelle volute setose e leggere come piume, oppure le mani seriche ed esperte di Pitch. Con trasporto intrecciò le dita tra i capelli corvini dell'altro e iniziò una lenta discesa che voleva accompagnare il brivido da cui Pitch era scosso: con esse disegnò lentamente il contorno delle sue orecchie; le allargò mentre percorreva il collo, per poter seguire ogni nervo; infine le riunì di nuovo, facendole affondare lungo la profonda scollatura dell'uomo, sentendo la sua pelle glabra e morbida come velluto sotto i polpastrelli.

Quando fu a una spanna dalla vita avvertì una bassa vibrazione nei polmoni dell'Uomo Nero, quindi si sentì afferrare con decisione per i fianchi e spingere con poca grazia e molta passione sul letto; intrappolato sotto l'altro subì il suo bacio aggressivo che gli mozzava il fiato, la sua sabbia magica che sfiorava quasi incurante i punti più sensibili del proprio corpo, il suo dolce peso che lo schiacciava, dandogli un sublime senso di soffocamento. Era ormai evidente, a Pitch piaceva condurre e comandare, e Jack non provò nemmeno per un istante a negare a sé stesso quanto godeva nel sentirsi guidato e sovrastato da lui.

Trasse un profondo respiro quando lo sentì abbandonare la sua bocca, ma lo trasformò presto in un languido sospiro quando sentì le sue labbra afferrargli un lobo per giocarci; con un fremito avvertì la sua lingua umida percorrergli la giugulare dalla mandibola al petto, per poi soffermarsi sulle clavicole sporgenti. Neri tentacoli corteggiavano il suo corpo, tracciandovi infiniti ghirigori senza senso, riscaldandogli di nuovo, inspiegabilmente, il basso ventre; e le mani di Pitch non erano da meno: la sinistra, ferma per sostenere il peso dell'uomo, gli solleticava quel piccolo punto sensibile dietro all'orecchio, mentre la destra, libera, vagava sul suo torace. Usando solo la punta delle dita l'Uomo Nero seguì distrattamente una spirale intorno all'ombelico dell'altro; poi, come se avesse improvvisamente scelto il percorso da intraprendere, si avviò deciso ad artigliargli il fianco: mimando il gesto di graffiarlo percorse l'esterno coscia fino al ginocchio, poi aprì il palmo, carezzando deciso l'interno fino a raggiungere l'inguine.

Quando Jack si sentì toccare in una zona così intima scattò come una corda di violino per il piacere e lo stupore: gemette forte, sbarrando gli occhi pur senza vedere nulla davanti a sé e voltando il capo; inarcò la schiena come un cavallo selvaggio, spingendo il suo petto contro quello dell'altro e aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, con una forza e una voluttà tale da dar l'impressione di volersi fondere con lui; e con vergognosa meraviglia si ritrovò a strusciare il bacino contro la mano chiusa a coppa che lo aveva accarezzato, in cerca di soddisfazione per un desiderio a lui sconosciuto. Frost non sapeva cosa fossero l'amore e il sesso, non li aveva mai conosciuti: nessuno, nei suoi lunghi trecento anni di vita, si era mai preso il disturbo di parlargli, spiegandogli cosa fosse l'attrazione fisica, esponendogli cosa poteva fare una persona per farne godere un'altra. Tutto quello che aveva fatto sino a quel momento era nato dall'istinto, o dall'imitazione dei gesti del compagno; ed era per quell'ignoranza che Jack manteneva tutto il suo candore nell'accostarsi ai piaceri della carne, e non implicava nulla di peccaminoso nel concedersi ad un uomo, per di più suo nemico: ogni sua mossa e pensiero erano tanto volontari quanto innocenti, e non avrebbe mai avuto alcun ripensamento riguardo ad essi.

Ben consapevole di ciò si lasciò andare, abbandonandosi completamente all'altro: languido aprì le gambe, per dare più agio all'amante, ed emise un gemito liberatorio sentendo le sue dita slacciargli i pantaloni che trattenevano l'erezione crescente; timoroso di graffiarlo con troppa foga Jack spostò le mani dalla schiena di Pitch al letto, artigliando le coltri sempre più spasmodicamente ad ogni carezza lasciva che riceveva, chiudendo gli occhi, e assecondò i brividi caldi inarcando il torace ossuto. Tremante avvertì le spire di sabbia insinuarsi sotto di lui per solleticargli la pelle, dalla vita alle spalle, e si arrese al piacere che l'Uomo Nero gli donava: tra i sospiri sommessi con voce roca sussurrò il suo nome, come un'invocazione.

«Pitch...» mormorò sensuale, in un invito tanto semplice quanto lussurioso, in un abbandono totale alla volontà dell'altro, in una resa incondizionata manifestata dal rossore diffuso sulle sue guance, dagli occhi lucidi, lo sguardo opaco e sognante, ma soprattutto dalla posa tanto naturale quanto indecente del suo corpo, quasi ignaro nella sua innocenza di essere così seducente.

Una risposta giunse alle orecchie del ragazzo, pronunciata con tono calmo e profondo: «Jack...».

Il richiamo sembrava provenire da ogni luogo e da nessuno, come quando l'Uomo Nero lo aveva trattenuto con l'inganno nel suo nascondiglio; dopo qualche secondo, pur continuando a sentire le intime carezze sfiorare il suo corpo, Frost si rese conto di non avvertire più il dolce peso dell'altro su di sé, e si sforzò di muovere le mani per cercarlo.

Sabbia. Solo serica, lucida sabbia che scorreva tra le sue dita. Con consapevolezza crescente udì la voce di Pitch provenire dalla sua sinistra, dall'altro lato della stanza: l'uomo era in piedi, e lo scrutava con sguardo perfido, la schiena appoggiata alla parete, il capo leggermente reclinato, quasi ad evidenziare con sconcia noncuranza la scollatura profonda dell'abito, come per provocare ancora di più Jack.

«Jack, oh Jack, hai molti anni ma non sei cresciuto: bisognerebbe imparare dai propri errori sai? Forse avresti fatto meglio ad aspettarmi là, rannicchiato in fondo al crepaccio, perché ormai il tempo della mia vittoria è arrivato!».

Frost sbarrò gli occhi e allungò il braccio in direzione dell'altro in un vano tentativo di fermarlo: ma Pitch, con un ghigno famelico e intriso di pura malvagità, strinse tra le mani il bastone.


	3. Chapter 3

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – TERZA PARTE**

Con perfida soddisfazione Pitch strinse le mani sul bastone, sollevandolo platealmente di fronte a Jack, e, istantaneamente, urlò.

Un grido dirompente e sconvolto proruppe dal fondo della sua gola, rieccheggiando tra i muri di pietra della stanza da tanto era acuto per la disperazione. Mai, mai nella sua vita aveva provato un dolore così atroce, così assoluto: gli pareva di stringere tra i palmi due ricci infuocati.

Cadde a terra, contorcendosi, e si fissò terrorizzato gli arti: le dita erano ormai completamente ricoperte da un sottile strato di ghiaccio, il dorso nero come la pece, i polsi di un blu livido che preannunciava la cancrena. Stringendo i denti fece appello all'ultimo briciolo di razionale volontà rimasto e incastrò la sommità ricurva dell'oggetto in un anello che sporgeva dalla parete: tirando e aiutandosi con un piede riuscì al fine a staccarsi da quello scettro gelido, ruzzolando sul pavimento. Un gemito spezzato gli sfuggì dalle labbra mentre chiudeva gli occhi per riprendersi, e quando li riaprì desiderò di essere cieco.

Le sue mani, le sue affusolate e splendide mani erano ridotte a due miseri moncherini rinsecchiti: le dita, piegate ad artiglio, non rispondevano più, ed erano inguantate da un velo di brina, tanto inadeguatamente perfetto da sembrare una trina preziosa; il dorso era teso e screpolato, ruvido come carta vetrata; ma la parte peggiore era senza dubbio la morbida zona tra indice e pollice: uno squarcio tanto profondo da mostrare l'articolazione la lacerava, apertosi durante i folli e disperati strattoni per liberarsi. Sangue scuro e denso sgorgava dalle due ferite, colando a terra, raccogliendosi in una macabra pozza sotto il suo sguardo incredulo, e l'uomo lo fissò: pur avendo reagito rapidamente al potere del bastone non era stato sufficientemente svelto da evitare al gelo di irrigidirgli le membra, e queste, irrimediabilmente indebolite, non avevano potuto che cedere e spezzarsi.

Un movimento alla sua destra lo allarmò, inducendolo a girarsi: Jack, ormai libero dalla sabbia su cui Pitch aveva perso il controllo fin da quando aveva iniziato a urlare, era sceso dal letto e si avvicinava a lui a passi lenti e un po' incerti. Incespicando nella lunga veste l'Uomo Nero indietreggiò verso la parete, strisciando e trascinandosi, facendo forza sui gomiti e sulle ginocchia per non torturare ulteriormente le estremità offese; quando urtò la parete vi si appiattì e sollevò le braccia a croce per difendersi, troppo sconvolto per poter anche solo tentare di alzarsi in piedi, lo sguardo sbarrato in un'espressione da preda braccata.

Frost lo raggiunse e si chinò verso di lui, gli occhi lucidi, quindi sussurrò: «Oh Pitch, mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto: non volevo che andasse così. Ho provato a fermarti, ma non mi hai ascoltato...».

Riacquistando un minimo, se non di dignità, almeno di audacia, l'Uomo Nero lo apostrofò: «Cosa intendi dire, eh? Era il tuo piano fin dall'inizio, vero? Volevi ingannarmi! Come diavolo hai fatto ad attivare il bastone senza toccarlo?».

«No, non avrei mai voluto questo, lasciami rimediare» disse l'altro con voce preoccupata. Immediatamente il giovane allungò le braccia verso l'uomo e questi istintivamente scattò: incapace di proteggersi in altro modo volse il viso di lato e sollevò le mani per pararsi, ma Jack si limitò ad afferrargliele in una presa ferma ma gentile. Con premurosa delicatezza passò i polpastrelli sulla sua pelle lesa, dalle unghie rotte ai polsi sottili, sfiorandolo appena per non provocargli ulteriore sofferenza, e proseguì a coccolarlo, vezzeggiando quelle falangi affilate.

Troppo stupito dalle sue carezze e incapace di spiegarsi come questi potesse trattarlo con tale dolcezza dopo essere stato crudelmente raggirato, Pitch subì, senza tuttavia avere la forza di girarsi e guardare: strinse invece le palpebre, e mosse debolmente le dita al contatto con Frost.

Sotto il suo tocco leggero avvertì l'epidermide distendersi, e accendersi di un fuoco tanto tenue quanto sbagliato. Come, come poteva da una creatura di ghiaccio provenire un tale calore? Come aveva potuto l'uomo contrarre dei muscoli ormai morti? Con somma meraviglia l'Uomo Nero spalancò gli occhi e fissò con aria allibita le sue estremità: il velo di brina era ormai sparito, richiamato dal potere del ragazzo, e la pelle riacquistava il naturale color grigio, non più interrotto dalle scabre screpolature; con la bocca schiusa per l'incredulità osservò la mobilità tornare nelle articolazioni a mano a mano che il blu livido spariva, e il respiro gli si bloccò quando capì che il giovane stava per indirizzare l'attenzione verso le due profonde ferite.

Pitch non lo vide mai raggiungerle: non appena Jack fu a pochi millimetri da esse ogni percezione venne annullata, e l'unica splendida cosa che l'uomo poté cogliere fu la propria carne che tornava alla vita. Sbarrò lo sguardo, ma non poté focalizzare alcunché; avvertì qualcosa di caldo colare sui tagli, riportando sensibilità ai nervi, e gli sembrò che ogni fibra dei muscoli lesi si agitasse e tendesse, contorcendosi fino a raggiungere la gemella spezzata fino a rinsaldarsi definitivamente con essa; e a mano a mano che queste sensazioni lo permeavano il suo corpo reagiva.

Le iridi magnetiche divennero liquide, e gli splendidi colori che le componevano risultarono più puri e intensificati: l'oro si riempì di migliaia di pagliuzze scintillanti, mentre il nero arse di oscure fiamme, mobili e tentatrici, che si allungarono fino a sfiorare le pupille in una violenta imitazione dei tentacoli di sabbia magica.

Un brivido caldo gli attraversò gli avambracci, scendendo languido fino alle cosce e poi risalendo, lambendo voluttuosamente l'inguine, trasmettendosi fino alla nuca, e Pitch non poté che assecondarlo, inarcando la schiena fino allo spasimo per quanto glielo permetteva la parete alle sue spalle, esponendo con inconsapevole indecenza il petto e il collo. Volse il viso verso l'alto, il capo gettato a sinistra, fissando un soffitto che non poteva vedere; infine, senza rendersene conto, senza che potesse nemmeno pensare di trattenersi proruppe in un gemito sensuale: dapprima profondo e tanto basso da risultare inudibile, quasi solo una vibrazione del suo torace, questo si trasformò lentamente, prendendo forma e volume, sgorgando sempre più completo dalle sue corde vocali, fino all'acuto culmine ai limiti dell'osceno.

Rimase teso in quella posizione qualche secondo,in ginocchio, scosso, ancora attraversato da quel fremito indescrivibile; poi i muscoli cedettero, e dovette poggiarsi alla parete, pur non variando la sua posa licenziosamente sconveniente.

Ansimando si passò la lingua sulle labbra e sollevò lentamente gli occhi verso Jack solo per indirizzargli uno sguardo lascivo, gli occhi appannati dall'eccitazione, carichi di promesse lussuriose, neanche avesse appena avuto un orgasmo. E, in un certo senso, ci era andato parecchio vicino.

Lentamente affogò nelle iridi dell'altro, di un azzurro zaffiro tanto intenso da far male, adorne di finissime pagliuzze più chiare come le pozze invernali di cristalli di ghiaccio, e gli sembrò che non esistesse altro: poteva solo sprofondare inesorabilmente in quei due specchi d'acqua purissimi, cristallini e gelidi come un lago d'alta quota ai piedi di un ghiacciaio.

Alla fine, però, una voce premurosa lo fece gradualmente riemergere: «Pitch...Pitch! Ti senti bene? Ho richiamato il freddo. Ti fanno ancora male le mani?».

L'uomo rispose con un sorriso tirato e indecifrabile, mostrando leggermente i denti affilati, guardandolo dal basso. Il giovane parve rassicurarsi e proseguì con voce seria: «Pitch, non volevo farti del male prima, lo giuro, però non dovrai mai, mai più provare a rubarmi il bastone. Io non ho più paura di te, Pitch, e tu non puoi prendere con la forza ciò che io non voglio spontaneamente donarti».

Con voce roca Pitch replicò: «Davvero, Jack?».

"Davvero tu pensi di non avere più paura? Di aver eliminato per sempre questa emozione? Non puoi sconfiggere la paura, Jack, non per sempre. Ma soprattutto...davvero pensi che non possa averti? Che non possa prenderti con la forza? Accetto la sfida, Jack" pensò, senza esprimersi ad alta voce. La sua mente era ancora obnubilata dall'esperienza appena avuta, le idee non si formulavano in modo limpido e pienamente comprensibile, ma una chiara pulsione era emersa prorompente dal suo petto: voleva e doveva farlo suo. Non importava quante moine, minacce, promesse o intimidazioni sarebbero servite, prima o poi lo avrebbe piegato e distrutto, e il giorno in cui avesse letto la sconfitta in quegli occhi cristallini sarebbe stato certo di aver vinto.

Frost aggrottò la fronte al suono di quelle due semplici parole, probabilmente contrariato nel sentire l'altro fare ancora testarda resistenza; vedendolo muoversi indietreggiò per lasciargli agio e consentirgli di alzarsi, ma uno sguardo stupito si dipinse sul suo volto nel vedere come questi si comportava.

Pitch, infatti, non approfittò dello spazio concessogli per tirarsi in piedi: lentamente sporse la schiena in avanti, dal bacino vertebra per vertebra in un calmo inarcarsi flessuoso, offrendo indifeso la scollatura profonda e il collo; quando il brivido raggiunse le scapole lasciò ricadere le spalle ciondoloni e subito dopo il capo, sostenendosi all'ultimo sulle braccia piegate ed esponendo la nuca. Senza fretta sollevò piano la fronte, fino a che le sue iridi non furono parzialmente visibili a Jack, e lo fissò con aria languida e possessiva, mentre sul viso gli si dipingeva un ghigno.

Con movenze feline allungò il braccio destro di fronte a sé e avanzò verso l'altro, gattonando piano piano, sinuoso, caricando ogni gesto di lussuria: il virile guizzare dei muscoli dorsali, il lieve ondeggiare di spalle e bacino, la potenza trattenuta, lo sguardo da predatore, tutto in lui gridava pericolo e libidine. Sembrava una pantera: nero, forte, gli occhi gialli, incatenava la preda sul posto con la magia delle sue iridi; così palesemente infido, eppure così inevitabilmente irresistibile, come solo Pitch poteva essere. L'Uomo Nero era sempre stato ben consapevole di quanto il suo corpo e la sua malvagità potessero essere crudeli tentazioni per gli altri, ed aveva sempre saputo trarne il massimo profitto: era certo che non avrebbe fallito nemmeno quella volta.

Con immensa soddisfazione vide Frost inizialmente indietreggiare perplesso, poi fermarsi, incantato da quello spettacolo, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo; risoluto l'uomo proseguì verso la meta, fino a che non poté toccare con la punta delle dita lo stinco sinistro dell'altro. Indugiò sulla sua gamba, percorrendola in su e in giù con i polpastrelli, sfiorandola distratto; poi, con un capriccioso guizzo, gli artigliò il laccio che stringeva i pantaloni sui polpacci e lo strappò, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra in una sconcia allusione. Con calma estenuante allungò il braccio sinistro verso l'altra coscia, vezzeggiandola amorevole, e di nuovo, senza alcun preavviso, stracciò il nastro gemello del primo. A questo secondo e brusco gesto Jack, fino a quel momento ipnotizzato dall'uomo, perse l'equilibrio e barcollò all'indietro: con un pronto balzo Pitch scattò in piedi e lo afferrò per il collo, stringendolo possessivamente a sé per impedirgli di cadere. Lo fissò dall'alto, sfacciato, godendo nel vedere lo smarrimento nei suoi occhi; in un impeto di controllo serrò la presa delle dita, fino ad avvertire ogni battito del suo cuore impazzito e costringerlo a schiudere la bocca in cerca di ossigeno, e non glielo concesse: era troppo crudelmente appagante vederlo ansimare per cercare di respirare, addossato al suo petto, sovrastato dalla sua figura.

Un sorriso malvagio gli nacque spontaneo sul volto, un'altra tentatrice minaccia per spezzare il ragazzo, e pensò: "La sfida è iniziata, Jack. E tu hai già perso".


	4. Chapter 4

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – QUARTA PARTE**

"La sfida è iniziata, Jack. E tu hai già perso".

Questo perfido e magnifico pensiero diede a Pitch un'inebriante senso di onnipotenza, ed egli mostrò i denti affilati in un sorriso d'impagabile soddisfazione. Quasi si pentì d'aver calcato tanto la mano, stringendo l'esile collo di Jack tra le sue lunghe dita, e immediatamente lo lasciò andare, consentendogli finalmente di respirare.

Retrocedette un poco per lasciargli più agio, fissandolo con sguardo limpido e rilassato, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, il capo leggermente reclinato come per mostrare pudicamente un tardivo rimorso. Dopotutto non era necessario infierire così crudelmente su Frost: questi sembrava lasciarsi incantare con facilità, e un'aggressione brutale lo avrebbe indotto a reagire, non ad avere paura di lui. Non era necessario infierire, ovviamente: ma non per questo non avrebbe sfruttato l'occasione di farlo.

Con fare distratto l'Uomo Nero allungò la gamba destra dietro la sinistra del ragazzo e ridendo slealmente gli fece lo sgambetto, facendolo cadere sul bordo del letto. Jack, in risposta, indietreggiò, puntellandosi con gomiti e piedi sul materasso, ma non tentò di fuggire, e atteggiò anzi lo sguardo ad una espressione per l'uomo assolutamente indecifrabile.

Pitch, indifferente, non vi diede troppo peso: non era certo il caso di lasciarsi troppo andare allo stupore se l'altro, ingenuamente, stava al gioco e gli facilitava il compito. Non aveva importanza il motivo per cui il giovane restava volontariamente nelle sue grinfie e pareva anzi quasi invitarlo ad approfittarsi di lui: l'unica cosa di cui doveva preoccuparsi era conseguire il proprio scopo, e raggiungerlo nel modo più rapido e soddisfacente possibile.

Fu per questo che non venne assalito da dubbi mentre guardava Frost, né quando poggiò il ginocchio sulle coltri e gli si avventò addosso: per lui contava solo vincere. Senza alcuna delicatezza gli poggiò il palmo aperto sullo sterno, costringendolo a stendersi del tutto, e scese a torturargli il petto con le labbra. Con estrema calma iniziò a risalire, lambendogli le clavicole e poi le spalle, mentre le dita scivolavano ancora silenziose intorno al suo collo esile, rispondendo impotenti all'irresistibile richiamo di quella parte del corpo tanto attraente e fragile: questa volta, tuttavia, non strinse la presa, ma si limitò semplicemente a immobilizzarlo contro il giaciglio, impedendogli di sollevarsi. Con lentezza quasi insostenibile seguì la linea della sua mandibola, giungendo infine alla bocca, e quivi si bloccò ad un soffio da essa, facendo sì che non potessero sfiorarsi, ma solo mescolare tra loro i reciproci respiri.

L'Uomo Nero ebbe un brivido al pensiero di quant'era eccitante quella posizione: sovrastare il ragazzo, costringerlo sotto di sé e averlo in proprio totale potere e tuttavia negargli il contatto, mantenendosi ad una piccolissima eppur provocante distanza, era quasi più piacevole che baciarlo.

Dopo poco, però, avvertì qualcosa di caldo e morbido carezzargli i denti, e schiudendo gli occhi si trovò di fronte ad una scena tanto inaspettata quanto oscenamente seducente: Jack lo cercava, lo bramava così ardentemente da protendersi verso di lui, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e spingendo contro la sua mano, tiranna carceriera, e non riuscendo a raggiungerlo aveva alfine sporto la lingua per passarla sulle sue labbra, in un estremo tentativo di attirarlo a sé.

L'uomo restò immobile qualche attimo, troppo stupito dall'audacia dell'altro per poter reagire, ma in breve si riprese con un perfido sorriso, e rispose: con la lingua attirò la gemella in una danza sensuale, domando con la lascivia l'irruento desiderio del ragazzo, ma continuò a non concedere alle loro bocche di sfiorarsi. Quell'agognata unione, infatti, doveva esplicarsi non in un tenero bacio, ma in un lussurioso scambio di carezze affamate: una volta che lui se ne fosse andato lasciandolo solo Jack si sarebbe dovuto ricordare di quel momento, e di quanto con imperdonabile debolezza si fosse lasciato sedurre, fino a comportarsi in modo indecente e lasciarsi attirare in giochi osceni; si sarebbe dovuto pentire e vergognare di come si era concesso, fino a sentirsi completamente annientato; e, a quel punto, si sarebbe semplicemente lasciato dimenticare da tutti, isolandosi: e come un vaso vuoto sarebbe stato pronto per essere riempito, colmato fino all'orlo di paura e soggezione, fino a diventare l'arma perfetta.

Con un morso dispettoso Pitch pose fine al bacio e scese a dedicarsi al collo, mentre con la mano percorse lento l'intero torace fino al fianco, in una morbida carezza amplificata dalle spire di sabbia che aveva richiamato. Per l'ennesima volta rimase incantato a vezzeggiare la gola del giovane, tanto bianca e serica, inspirando il profumo di purissima neve fresca che emanava; quasi senza accorgersene iniziò a corteggiare quel piccolo lembo di pelle subito sotto la mandibola, tanto soffice e cedevole, con le labbra e con i denti, e quando, a malincuore, si staccò vide che l'epidermide si era arrossata fino a diventare quasi porpora.

Perfetto, _sublime_. Doveva riempire Frost di lividi e succhiotti, lasciarglieli ovunque poteva, per dichiararlo suo, e doveva far sì che fossero il più rossi e duraturi possibili, in modo che per giorni restassero indelebili: ogni volta che Jack avesse deciso di congelare qualcosa si sarebbe specchiato nel ghiaccio evocato, e si sarebbe dovuto ricordare di come era stato suo, e di come lo sarebbe stato ancora e ancora, fino a essere indotto a non usare più il suo bastone pur di non vedersi rammentato quanto era e sarebbe stato impotente. Già riusciva a figurarselo: rannicchiato ai piedi di un orrido, il cappuccio blu alzato a coprire lo sguardo da preda braccata, il petto scosso dagli ansiti quasi singhiozzanti della paura; poi, un tentacolo di nebbia scura e silenziosa che strisciava curioso, attorcigliandosi attorno alla sua caviglia, e la definitiva sconfitta: un urlo di pure terrore, intriso di infinita disperazione, l'ultimo briciolo di razionalità che si disfaceva in polvere e la sua volontà creta nelle mani dell'Uomo Nero. Oh, decisamente, perfidamente splendido come finale, e come inizio di una nuova era.

Perso in queste fantasie l'uomo si rese conto di essersi lasciato andare a dolci coccole, vezzeggiando premuroso il collo e il fianco del ragazzo, e decise subito di controbilanciare: con inaspettata rapidità affondò i denti nella giugulare dell'altro e gli artigliò una natica, spingendolo audacemente contro il proprio bacino e serrando la stretta della sabbia intorno al suo torace.

L'ansito spezzato che ne seguì fu musica per le sue orecchie: Jack sembrava proprio gradire quelle attenzioni seppur venate di una leggera violenza, e lo ripagava sospirando, cercando di avvinghiarsi a lui e trasmettergli a sua volta piacere, inarcandosi voglioso sotto il suo tocco esperto. Era irresistibile nella sua innocente lussuria, affascinante nel modo più sbagliato e perverso nel suo ingenuo giocare con il fuoco e svegliare la pantera che era l'anima stessa di Pitch. E ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze, fino in fondo.

Con un basso ringhio l'Uomo Nero abbandonò alfine il collo del ragazzo per iniziare una lunga ed insostenibilmente esitante discesa: centimetro per centimetro marchiò con i denti ogni punto di quella pelle nivea, seguendo una immaginaria linea a fianco dello sterno, procedendo di poco e poi tornando indietro, per lenire con le labbra morbide e la lingua i morsi lievi che aveva lasciato. Le mani, invece, scesero decise verso il basso, sfiorando il giovane solo con i polpastrelli per trasmettergli brividi caldi e dirigendosi verso le cosce, e giunte a metà con una lenta curva invertirono la direzione, risalendo lascive lungo la sensibilissima parte interna fino a chiudersi a coppa sulla virilità ridestata.

Il sussulto di Jack e il gemito acuto che questi non riuscì a trattenere confermarono a Pitch che stava toccando i tasti giusti: sollevando leggermente il capo per indirizzare al compagno un sorriso malizioso prolungò la carezza, fino ad afferrare con le falangi affusolate i due lembi dei pantaloni slacciati, in una presa dolce ma decisa. Baciandogli languido la zona intorno all'ombelico iniziò ad abbassargli i calzoni, indugiando volutamente sull'inguine fino a strappargli un ansito, sfilandoglieli sino alle ginocchia, e troppo desideroso di non interrompere il contatto nemmeno per qualche secondo lasciò che fosse la sabbia magica a levarli del tutto, scorrendo serica lungo i polpacci e le caviglie sottili di Frost.

Con i palmi aperti massaggiò nuovamente l'interno coscia dell'altro, quindi si azzardò a scendere con la bocca, fino ad avvertire l'erezione lambirgli la gola, e non poté trattenere un basso sospiro vibrante nel sentire quell'organo turgido premere contro di lui, risvegliato dalle sue carezze, pulsante per la sua semplice vicinanza, desideroso di essere toccato e soddisfatto solo da lui.

Impaziente l'Uomo Nero disegnò con l'indice destro un elaborato ghirigoro sulla gamba del compagno, portandosi vicino all'osso sporgente del bacino, e iniziò distrattamente a giocare con l'elastico delle mutande, ma un suono soffocato attirò la sua attenzione: sollevando lo sguardo vide che Jack aveva volto il capo da un lato, mordendosi un polso per soffocare un acuto di piacere e nascondendosi pudico dietro la mano contratta.

Oh, finalmente, finalmente la tanto attesa vergogna si presentava! Pitch non poteva essere più soddisfatto...o forse sì. Quell'imbarazzo poteva prolungarsi e ingigantirsi fino a inghiottire la mente di Frost: bastava torturarlo nel modo giusto.

Con un ghigno perfido l'uomo sollevò il torace, afferrò bruscamente con la sinistra l'avambraccio che il compagno stringeva tra i denti e portò sopra la sua testa, serrandolo in una presa ferrea contro le lenzuola ed esponendogli il viso.

Si gustò fino in fondo il timido ritrarsi dell'altro e i suoi occhi sbarrati nel sentire l'ultima, debole difesa di stoffa venire abbassata; scosso dai brividi sfiorò esitante la sua virilità turgida, pelle contro pelle, seta contro seta, e quasi si sciolse nel vedere Jack inarcarsi voluttuoso, schiudendo le labbra in un caldo gemito, socchiudendo le palpebre a celare le iridi liquide e le pupille dilatate.

Tremando Pitch approfondì il contatto, carezzandolo con maggior decisione, e si abbassò lentamente sul suo petto per inspirarne il profumo, ancora fresco ma in quel momento carico di un sentore nuovo, tiepido e speziato, suadentemente inebriante. Mugolò piano nel sentire la mano libera del ragazzo insinuarsi nella sua scollatura, corteggiandogli il torace glabro, scoprendogli audace una spalla fino a raggiungere la schiena: il suo tocco era così delicato, così premuroso, così morbidamente eccitante, così...così sbagliato! No! Non poteva permettergli di fargli perdere il controllo! Era Frost che doveva diventare suo, non il contrario: non doveva lasciarsi sedurre.

Con uno scrollone rabbioso allontanò il giovane e richiamò a sé la veste, creata non a partire da banale stoffa, ma da oscurità pura, tanto densa da poter essere tessuta, tanto nera da assorbire ogni raggio di luce. Con sollievo avvertì Jack ritrarsi docilmente e limitarsi a vezzeggiargli il collo; ma il Guardiano era ben lungi dal desistere e dall'essere completamente domato.

Mentre Pitch tornava ad occuparsi del petto dell'altro questi sfiorò gli con simulata noncuranza la nuca, poi, mordendosi maliziosamente il labbro, gli afferrò il colletto della tunica e con un movimento fluido tirò verso il basso, congelando il tessuto e stracciandolo in minuscoli brandelli, scoprendogli la schiena fino alla vita.

L'Uomo Nero seguì il gesto centimetro per centimetro, inarcando la spina dorsale per assecondare il brivido gelido, dando involontariamente un colpo di bacino quando questo raggiunse l'osso sacro, e si ritrovò ansante, abbandonato sul corpo del compagno, gli occhi sbarrati per cercare di riprendersi da quel tremito tanto sensuale: della veste erano ormai rimaste solo le maniche e pochi altri lembi sfilacciati. Mai si sarebbe aspettato una tale audacia da Frost, mai avrebbe immaginato potesse essere così ardito da spiazzarlo. Ma, dopotutto, questa presa di posizione poteva giocare a suo favore. Jack lo desiderava così tanto da osare fino a tal punto? Lo bramava con tale ardore da non temere di mostrarsi tanto voglioso e irruento? Oh, se insisteva lo avrebbe avuto, senza dubbio: poi, però, sarebbe affogato nei sensi di colpa.

Ridendo sommessamente l'uomo lasciò che i brandelli della giacca rimasti si dissolvessero, restando a torso nudo, tenendo però coperta la parte inferiore del corpo, ancora fasciata dai pantaloni; con uno scatto si appropriò delle labbra del giovane, imponendosi in un bacio lussurioso e famelico, non esitando a mordergli la lingua quando questi diventava troppo attivo o eccessivamente timido e schivo; con un ordine silenzioso richiamò a sé la sabbia magica e lasciò che questa scorresse sulla sua pelle in sinuosi nastri di seta che gli avvolsero le cosce, il collo esile e gli avambracci, sfiorando sapiente i punti che sapeva essere più sensibili; e infine, con maliziosa lentezza lasciò scivolare la mano destra verso il suo inguine.

L'ennesimo gemito di Jack, l'ennesima vittoria di Pitch. Con languida perfidia l'Uomo Nero lo carezzò con più decisione, spezzandogli il respiro, scuotendogli i nervi fin nel profondo, finché il ragazzo non gli cinse la schiena con un braccio, in cerca di un contatto ancor più intimo e assoluto, se mai fosse stato possibile.

"Oh sì, Jack, aggrappati, aggrappati a me con tutte le tue forze: più mi cerchi e più ti condanni! La mia perdizione, il mio corpo, il mio tocco, _tutto _ti resterà impresso nella memoria, tutto ti farà sentire macchiato della colpa imperdonabile di esserti venduto, tutto ti farà avere paura di me, del potere che posso esercitare su di te...Aggrappati, Jack! Aggrappati e lasciati trascinare nell'abisso!" pensò l'uomo, incapace di trattenere l'euforia nel sentire l'altro che, inconsapevole, faceva esattamente ciò che lui desiderava, e si rovinava con le proprie mani.

Risoluto proseguì il massaggio sensuale, e avvertendo che il ragazzo non riusciva più a seguirlo ruppe il bacio, approfittandone per guardarlo. Una visione estatica si parò di fronte ai suoi occhi: Frost aveva reclinato il capo, lo sguardo appannato, e mostrava con naturale languore le gote arrossate e il collo niveo ancora intrappolato tra i tentacoli di oscurità che tanto contrastavano con esso; il suo petto si alzava e abbassava bruscamente, scosso dagli ansiti irregolari che emetteva, e il suo bacino iniziava ad assecondare con morbide spinte le ritmiche carezze che riceveva.

Più Pitch lo sfiorava, più Jack si perdeva, spingendosi verso di lui, aggrappandosi con tanta passione alla sua schiena da graffiarlo, trasformando i sospiri da morbidi e sommessi a sempre più urgenti. Fu con un singhiozzo di autentica frustrazione che accolse l'improvvisa pausa dell'uomo, giunta puntuale poco prima del culmine; e fu con un gemito di sollievo che lo premiò, sentendolo riprendere.

L'Uomo Nero godeva fin quasi alla follia nel vedere come l'altro rispondeva al suo tocco e si scioglieva tra le sue mani, lasciandosi plasmare come creta; istintivamente tirannico giocò ancora con lui, toccandolo finché non sentiva montare l'orgasmo e fermandosi subito prima, guardandolo mentre contraeva i muscoli per il contatto negato e infine, dopo qualche minuto di perfido stuzzicare senza concedere, si sentì afferrare per braccio destro, appena sotto il gomito, e apostrofare da una voce roca e rotta dall'attesa.

«Ah! Pitch, ti..ti prego...!».

Ti prego. _Ti. Prego. _Due parole così semplici, eppure così assolute. Jack, l'innocente Jack lo pregava! Già prima con il linguaggio del corpo gli aveva fatto capire cosa voleva: quegli occhi languidi, quelle gambe sconciamente aperte, quei gemiti caldi, tutto in lui e nel suo ossimorico lussurioso candore lo _implorava_ di appagarlo, di sporcarlo come la neve sul ciglio della strada. Quelle preghiere silenziose, tuttavia, non avevano più la benché minima importanza: non poteva esserci nulla di più perfetto nel sentirlo supplicare, nulla! Quello era l'ufficiale punto di non ritorno. Prima Frost avrebbe potuto negare a sé stesso di averlo desiderato, avrebbe potuto deformare i ricordi, dicendosi che col braccio non lo aveva cercato ma vanamente respinto; quell'invocazione, invece, non poteva essere annullata: quell'invocazione sarebbe rimasta indelebile nella sua mente, onnipresente memento alla sua debolezza di fronte al signore degli Incubi.

Con un ghigno soddisfatto diede un giro di polso e riprese ciò che aveva interrotto. Non gli ci volle molto: dopo poche languide carezze sentì il corpo dell'altro tendersi e il suo respiro bloccarsi, e capì di aver vinto.

Spingendo il petto contro quello dell'uomo fino a fargli sentire il proprio cuore impazzito il giovane venne nella sua mano, mordendosi inutilmente il labbro per trattenere un acuto liberatorio e appagato che rieccheggiò comunque nella stanza; restò coi muscoli contratti ancora per qualche istante, scosso dall'orgasmo intenso e travolgente che lo aveva letteralmente investito; infine si rilassò, stendendosi sulle coltri, sovrastato dall'altro, il braccio destro ancora intrappolato sopra il capo, e socchiuse le palpebre, ansimando a fatica.

Un brivido scosse Pitch al pensiero di aver assistito, ed essere stato l'artefice, del primo piacere sessuale di Jack: perché era il primo in tutta la sua esistenza, di questo ne era certo fin da quando lo aveva baciato la prima volta sul promontorio in Antartide. Avergli donato e rubato al contempo questa esperienza lo esaltava, l'idea di potergliela rinfacciare gli dava un enorme senso di controllo, sentiva di avere il potere nella mano destra, invece del suo primo seme caldo. Soddisfatto sollevò lo sguardo, osservando con quale fiducioso abbandono Frost giaceva sotto di lui, e da Uomo Nero qual era non poté che tradirlo.

Con un guizzo inaspettato gli lasciò andare il polso destro e strinse crudelmente le dita intorno al suo collo; strattonandolo lievemente lo costrinse a schiudere le labbra gonfie di morsi e baci in cerca di ossigeno, ancor più necessario del consueto in quel momento, e lo forzò a guardarlo: voleva vedere la paura dilagare nei suoi occhi, e riderne con disprezzo e superiorità.

A differenza di quello che si aspettava non fu accontentato: Jack, infatti, gli sorrise e lo fissò con un'espressione indecifrabile. Le sue non erano le iridi di un bambino spaventato, affatto: gli indirizzavano uno sguardo che si poteva leggere solo in una persona matura e consapevole, e sembravano a conoscenza di qualcosa di cui l'uomo era all'oscuro.

Pitch lo fissò interdetto, ma si riprese quasi subito per non mostrarsi debole di fronte a colui che voleva assoggettare: modellando la bocca in un ghigno perfido serrò la morsa, avvicinò il viso a quello del ragazzo e sporse la lingua, leccandogli lascivo le labbra arrossate e insinuandola malizioso al loro interno in una sconcia allusione; poi, repentino come quando lo aveva afferrato, lo liberò, sollevando il torace e rimanendo tra le sue gambe.

Languido lasciò scivolare gli occhi sulla sua figura, dalla fronte alle cosce leggermente aperte, soffermandosi volutamente sulla virilità rilassata seminascosta dalle mutande, un'espressione affamata per imbarazzarlo; infine, con un movimento sinuoso, scese dal letto, richiamando l'oscurità in suo potere a ricreare la veste strappata, e uscì dalla stanza, allontanandosi senza voltarsi.


	5. Chapter 5

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – QUINTA PARTE**

"Dannazione!" pensò Pitch, nascosto tra le ombre della stanza, appoggiato alla parete di pietra. Lo sguardo che Jack Frost gli aveva indirizzato poco prima che lui se ne andasse gli era assolutamente incomprensibile: cosa, cosa poteva mai essere andato storto?

Riducendo gli occhi a due fessure l'Uomo Nero digrignò i denti e si trattenne dal tirare un pugno contro il muro: poteva rendersi invisibile nell'oscurità, ma di certo non inudibile in un gesto tanto goffo e brutale. Inspirando profondamente cercò di calmare i bollenti spiriti: forse era semplicemente troppo presto, forse doveva passare più tempo perché il ragazzo si rendesse conto di cos'era successo, e lo metabolizzasse, e provasse vergogna, e poi paura, e poi terrore. Effettivamente erano parecchi i passi che lo dovevano condurre allo stadio finale, e l'Uomo Nero doveva essere felice che Frost li percorresse con la dovuta calma: più a lungo si lasciava sedurre, più brucianti sarebbero stati i sensi di colpa quando li avesse maturati.

Sì, era esattamente così, non doveva farsi prendere dall'ansia, al momento giusto tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto. Nel frattempo poteva approfittare della situazione, giocare con Jack, godere nell'iniziarlo al sesso, e guardarlo mentre gemeva di piacere: di certo un passatempo niente male, considerata la scarica di eccitazione che lo aveva attraversato al solo pensiero. E tanto per iniziare poteva osservarlo mentre si riprendeva dal suo primo amplesso.

Inspirando profondamente per tranquillizzarsi Pitch voltò alfine il viso, indirizzando lo sguardo verso il letto: lentamente risalì con le iridi lungo i pantaloni chiari dell'altro, intrecciati al lenzuolo sdrucito e abbandonati con noncuranza sul limitare del giaciglio, in procinto di scivolare a terra; con una calma carica di aspettativa percorse la gamba nivea del ragazzo, soffermandosi un poco sull'inguine coperto, quasi incespicando delle costole sporgenti, e infine scorrendo lungo la giugulare e raggiungendo il volto. Non poté trattenere un sorriso nel vedere che, casualmente, Jack era rivolto proprio verso di lui: inconsapevole gli si offriva alla vista, le labbra gonfie di baci schiuse in un istintivo tentativo di respirare per riprendersi, le gote arrossate che pian piano riacquistavano il loro candore, gli occhi liquidi socchiusi e persi nel mondo sfocato che di certo in quel momento era l'unica cosa che potevano catturare.

Frost non si era mosso di un millimetro da quando l'Uomo Nero aveva abbandonato la stanza, salvo tornarci furtivamente qualche secondo dopo: visibilmente sfinito era rimasto disteso così com'era, il braccio destro piegato sopra il capo, il sinistro abbandonato lungo il fianco, le cosce ancora leggermente divaricate, incurante della discutibile comodità della posizione, o della sua innegabile licenziosità. Che ne fosse al corrente o meno, che la sua lussuria fosse volontaria o innata il suo corpo urlava ancora con violenza di essere sporcato come la neve sul ciglio della strada, di questo Pitch era certo. Dopotutto, come avrebbe potuto negare la feroce attrazione che provava nell'osservarlo? Come avrebbe mai potuto nascondere la dolorosa costrizione che sentiva al basso ventre fasciato dai pantaloni troppo stretti, la brama di sedurlo di nuovo, il brutale desiderio di stendersi su di lui e toccarlo ancora e ancora? Ma non era il momento giusto, no, doveva essere paziente e non cedere alla tentazione, accontentarsi di saziarsi solo con gli occhi, e così fece, pur non riuscendo a trattenere una smorfia di dolente frustrazione.

Preso com'era dalla figura di fronte a sé non poté non notare che, lentamente, Jack si stava riprendendo: il colorito tornava alla consueta sfumatura ialina, il petto si alzava e abbassava con maggior regolarità, le palpebre finalmente si sollevavano, pur svelando uno sguardo ancora appannato. Trattenendo il fiato l'uomo lo osservò muoversi con un impercettibile mugolio, stirare le gambe per poi piegarle e sollevare il busto poggiandosi sui gomiti; dopo una breve pausa per riaversi del tutto il giovane si spostò con un movimento fluido fino a trovarsi seduto sull'estremità laterale del letto, le braccia tese, le mani aggrappate al bordo del materasso, il capo ciondoloni rivolto verso i piedi rilassati, che dondolava pian piano come un bambino, e tale appariva in quel momento.

Sporgendosi chinò a recuperare felpa e maglia, e Pitch istintivamente arretrò ancor di più, aderendo completamente alla parete, ombra tra le ombre per non farsi scoprire, troppo curioso per potersene andare. Immobile guardò il ragazzo districare il mucchio disordinato di stoffa bianca e blu che nessuno dei due amanti, preso dalla passione, si era preoccupato di separare, né tanto meno riporre ordinatamente; ammaliato seguì le sue dita sottili abbassare il tessuto sul torace ossuto, scivolare tranquille sulle coltri e liberare, non senza una certa fatica, i pantaloni dal lenzuolo; e fu con uno sguardo carico di tristezza che lo vide indossarli, come se si fosse pentito di aver lasciato la stanza, come se desiderasse che fossero le sue falangi, e non quelle dell'altro, a stringerli intorno ai suoi fianchi asciutti e annodare la chiusura.

Stiracchiandosi un'ultima volta Jack si alzò in piedi, incespicando un poco, come se le gambe non si fossero ancora riprese abbastanza da sostenerlo; con passo esitante fece per avviarsi, ma immediatamente si fermò, l'aria di essersi improvvisamente reso conto di qualcosa.

Una lieve ondata di panico attanagliò l'Uomo Nero alla gola quando vide il giovane dirigersi proprio verso l'angolo in cui si celava, ma quest'ultimo si arrestò a qualche metro da lui, accovacciandosi sul pavimento.

Interdetto, l'uomo abbassò le iridi per osservare l'oggetto dell'attenzione dell'altro, e quando individuò dei fili stracciati impiegò qualche secondo a ricordare che erano i resti dei lacci che Frost portava ai polpacci. Non poté trattenere un sorriso malizioso nel ricordare come li aveva strappati, ammaliandone il proprietario con l'incantesimo del suo sensuale incedere, e non poté non trasformarlo in un ghigno perfido nel vedere il ragazzo frugare diligente tra le fibre sfilacciate, cercando forse di recuperare qualcosa di utilizzabile.

Con stizza Jack si tirò in piedi, calciando i brandelli per disperderli, e strinse i pugni corrucciato, ma dopo un istante spianò il cipiglio e scoppiò in una risata divertita, non rumorosa o sguaiata, bensì naturale e discreta come il sommesso mormorio di una polla, cristallina e pura come solo la neve può essere. Sorridendo scosse il capo e sussurrò :«Ah, Pitch, se mi congelerò sarà solo colpa tua!».

Con lo sguardo zaffiro ancora carico d'ilarità diede infine le spalle all'Uomo Nero, e afferrando il bastone appoggiato alla parete si avviò lungo il corridoio, camminando piano; giunto alla curva a gomito si voltò un'ultima volta, per indirizzare un'occhiata serena alla stanza e al letto su cui fino a poco prima aveva giaciuto, poi scomparve definitivamente dietro il muro di pietra.

Immediatamente Pitch si lasciò andare ad un profondo sospiro, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di aver trattenuto il respiro per quasi tutto il tempo; arricciando le labbra in un'espressione sarcastica appoggiò la nuca alla parete, chiudendo lentamente le palpebre mentre cercava di concentrarsi solo sul ritmico inspirare ed espirare.

Pian piano la sua fronte corrugata si spianò e l'espressione tornò seria, quasi grave, mentre nella mente gli si ripresentavano alcune immagini, sprazzi di ciò che era successo nelle ore precedenti: Jack che lo attaccava, Jack che lo inseguiva, Jack che lo baciava e si lasciava sedurre, Jack che lo feriva col bastone, Jack che lo curava e di nuovo si sottometteva, Jack che lo abbracciava, Jack che si lasciava accarezzare e lo pregava, Jack che si lasciava alfine andare nel suo palmo, Jack che gli sorrideva seppur tradito, Jack, Jack, Jack... Jack, che a quanto pareva proprio non ne voleva sapere di lasciarlo in pace, riproponendoglisi prepotente alla memoria ogni volta che cercava di allontanarlo, con quella sua dannata espressione felice, matura, assolutamente inspiegabile e indecifrabile. Perché mai, sentendosi artigliare alla gola proprio quando aveva più bisogno di respirare, proprio quando si era steso con fiducioso abbandono tra le sue braccia, gli aveva sorriso, così calmo, così comprensivo? Non aveva il minimo senso. Tuttavia il Guardiano non si era mai mostrato particolarmente assennato nella sua lunga vita, dedito più agli scherzi che alla serietà: forse pensava ancora che quello fosse solo un gioco, forse era convinto di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico, di poter abbandonare la partita quando più gli sarebbe parso opportuno, quando il brivido della paura avesse iniziato a venare ogni nuova esperienza, qualunque essa fosse. Oh, quanto si sbagliava in tal caso! Pitch non gli avrebbe mai permesso di andarsene, lo avrebbe riportato indietro con la semplice esca della tentazione, accorciando ogni volta il guinzaglio, legandolo sempre più a sé, domandolo fino a poterlo tenere al suo fianco senza dover usare né corda né museruola. Fino a poterlo chiamare senza pronunciare il suo nome, fino a poterlo manovrare senza proferire alcuna parola. Fino a poterlo guardare negli occhi e vederli invasi dalla paura, sbarrati dal terrore al punto da mostrargli tutta l'iride: oh, quelle iridi, quelle iridi così belle, così chiare eppure così profonde, così dolci, tanto ardenti quanto era freddo il ghiaccio che evocava, tanto calde quanto lo era stato il suo seme nella sua mano.

A quel pensiero Pitch si portò istintivamente il palmo destro di fronte al viso reclinato, guardando la pelle ancora bagnata con un'espressione fissa, quasi malinconica. Ormai il liquido si era raffreddato, come la stanza, come la passione. Era di nuovo solo.

Lentamente abbassò il braccio, restando appoggiato con la schiena alla parete, le pupille velate, il capo voltato a destra, la scollatura e il collo esposti con sensuale noncuranza, come in attesa di una premurosa coccola più che una carezza lasciva; ma dopo qualche istante si riscosse e cancellò l'espressione tanto umana che aveva mostrato sino a quel momento, sostituendola col consueto ghigno perfido. Ah, che sciocchi pensieri gli erano sovvenuti! Solo? Lui non era mai solo: una intera coorte di Incubi lo accompagnava, sussurrandogli le paure altrui, e attendeva solo un suo gesto per scatenarsi!

Come a voler confermare a sé stesso questo fatto l'uomo evocò uno splendido Purosangue di fronte a sé, alto e possente, gli occhi infuocati da una malsana luce gialla, le fauci schiuse a mostrare la chiostra di zanne affilate come rasoi. Era perfetto, come sempre, del resto: i suoi temibili servitori non potevano che essere delle magnifiche e terribili bestie. Con la mano sinistra carezzò il collo della creatura, seguendone languido i muscoli, intrecciando voluttuoso le falangi alla eterea criniera di sabbia magica e non esitando a strattonarla quando vide i denti appuntiti avvicinarsi troppo alla sua spalla: dopotutto, quello che aveva di fronte era e restava un demone, ingannabile, soggiogabile, ma mai domabile. Ricordava fin troppo bene come la schiera oscura gli si era rivoltata contro qualche mese prima, solo per aver fiutato la sua paura, e questo non sarebbe mai più dovuto accadere.

Con un movimento fluido montò sullo stallone, chinandosi sul suo collo per sussurrargli la destinazione, e nel farlo tese la stoffa della veste sulla schiena: subito avvertì una serie di minuscole stilettate brucianti, dolorose e piacevoli allo stesso tempo, e realizzò che erano i lievi graffi lasciatigli da Jack.

Incuriosito si calò la giacca per osservarsi, e dovette ammettere che le suddette escoriazioni non erano propriamente _lievi_: le scapole erano fittamente adorne di segni, letteralmente scavati nella pelle, in certi punti con tanta sollecitudine da mostrare un alone sanguigno; il resto del torace, invece, non gli era visibile da quella posizione, ma non faticava ad immaginare come doveva essere ridotto. L'innocente Jack, dopotutto, sapeva essere un compagno assai focoso.

Non poté trattenersi dal ridacchiare all'ultimo malizioso pensiero che aveva fatto, ma tornando presto serio si rivestì, strinse la gambe ai fianchi dell'Incubo e lo incitò a incamminarsi lungo il corridoio.

Giunto alla svolta a gomito fermò l'animale e si voltò un'ultima volta a guardare la stanza, come aveva fatto Jack, riportandosi nuovamente al viso la mano destra, ancora intrisa del profumo fresco e speziato del giovane. Qualche secondo di sospensione, poi abbassò il braccio, volgendosi nuovamente in avanti, abbandonando ogni vestigia sentimentale e compassionevole, tornando ad essere l'Uomo Nero. Fiero, spavaldo, la schiena eretta e l'espressione crudele: questa era la sua essenza, il suo unico modo di essere.

Con un ordine e un calcio ben assestato spronò la bestia, lanciandola al galoppo. Una cavalcata verso la notte, in cerca di una nuova vittima, e un'altra, e un'altra ancora, per fortificarsi. Una galoppata verso la vittoria, a preparare la venuta di una nuova era!


	6. Chapter 6

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO DEL FREDDO CON L'OSCURITA' – SESTA PARTE**

Pitch si trovava al limitare di un campo, in quella terra di nessuno al confine tra un piccolo villaggio e la foresta circostante, e si lasciava guidare quieto da uno dei suoi più splendidi Incubi, che avanzava, stranamente, con passo lento e regolare, la testa bassa e le fauci affilate appena dischiuse. L'Uomo Nero lo cavalcava all'amazzone, le gambe elegantemente adese al fianco del demone, il palmo sinistro abbandonato in grembo, il destro poggiato al garrese per meglio mantenere l'equilibrio con l'andatura leggermente ondeggiante della bestia.

Con fare rilassato inarcò la schiena e reclinò il capo verso destra, esponendo lascivamente la giugulare e la profonda scollatura dell'abito e mordendosi debolmente il labbro inferiore; la fronte corrugata celava parzialmente uno sguardo all'apparenza concentrato, ma in realtà le iridi nere e dorate erano perse nella criniera eterea e volubile dell'animale, e nessun pensiero rilevante attraversava la mente dell'uomo.

Nelle notti precedenti a quella Pitch aveva lavorato senza sosta, visitando case su case alla guida di un piccolo drappello della sua schiera oscura, abbastanza ridotto da non dare troppo nell'occhio e rischiare di attirare l'attenzione e le ire dei guardiani, ma sufficientemente potente da far crollare miseramente ogni singolo patetico bambino che aveva sorpreso a dormire beatamente nella propria cameretta. Oh, quale enorme sensazione di potere gli aveva dato terrorizzare tutti quei mocciosi, animare i loro sciocchi sogni con creature d'oltretomba pronte a ghermirli e portarli nell'abisso, sentirli urlare disperati nel sonno! E ogni singola lacrima che questi, inconsolabili, avevano versato tra le braccia dei genitori prontamente accorsi era stata una sua personalissima vittoria, un balsamo per la sua temporanea debolezza, un olio profumato che era colato sul suo corpo ritemprandolo. Ora dopo ora ne aveva cercate di nuove, stille di terrore delle sue vittime che lo avevano colmato lentamente, ridonandogli l'antica forza mai davvero perduta; eppure, più ne aveva ottenute, più affamato si era ritrovato.

Aveva impiegato tre giorni a intuire quale ne fosse il motivo, tre giorni di caccia grossa, in cui si era nutrito di paura fin quasi a starne male: non era quello ciò di cui aveva bisogno. O meglio, non _solo _quello: le grida angosciate lo avevano realmente reso più potente e temibile, ma non avevano saputo riempire quel piccolo e pulsante vuoto che sentiva nel petto, all'altezza dello sterno.

Era stato proprio per riflettere su questa annosa questione che aveva deciso di prendersi una pausa, in modo da risolvere con calma un enigma all'apparenza insolubile: una pausa rivelatasi fino a quel momento infruttuosa. Più ci aveva pensato e più si era allontanato dalla soluzione, accrescendo la propria rabbia e frustrazione nei confronti di un problema che si stava trasformando sempre più in un nodo gordiano; alla fine, dopo qualche ora di profonda concentrazione, si era lasciato andare ad un accesso d'ira, rinunciando a venire a capo dell'interrogativo e dando briglia sciolta alla sua cavalcatura che, invece di approfittarsene, lo aveva premurosamente guidato in una tranquilla passeggiata.

A quei ricordi Pitch emise un lieve sospiro e si appoggiò con più decisione al garrese dell'Incubo, allungando un poco il collo per osservare meglio la criniera che lo aveva catturato. Con languido abbandono si lasciò incatenare da quella chioma selvaggia, seguendo con gli occhi le infinite e cangianti volute che creava, animata da un vento ultraterreno che solo lei poteva carpire; incantato affogòi in quelle spire oscure, fino a che non vide ogni barlume luminoso venir risucchiato in esse, fino a sentirsi completamente circondato da quella sabbia evanescente, in un morbido tocco avvolgente che sembrava voler rimembrare ben altre carezze, gelide al tatto ma bollenti per l'anima.

Inspirando a pieni polmoni si immerse in quella visione, lasciando lentamente scivolare il capo fino a ritrovarsi col viso volto verso il cielo stellato, ma immediatamente l'idillio ebbe fine. Una luce forte e sfacciata ferì senza alcun riguardo le sue pupille, costringendole a contrarsi fino a diventare punte di spillo per proteggersi dal riverbero, e seppur accecato l'uomo riuscì, socchiudendo le palpebre, a individuare la fonte di tanto fastidio: la Luna.

Oh, giusto, la magnifica, splendida Luna piena, così bianca, così prorompente nella sua chiara luminosità, così romantica, così dannatamente inutile! Quante, quante volte si era appellato a lei, aspettando risposte che non erano mai arrivate? Quante volte l'aveva vista osservarlo con indifferenza nel suo oscuro operato, chiedendole sempre perché, e ricevendo in cambio sempre e solo silenzio? Quanto si era sentito pugnalato alle spalle quando aveva assistito alla nascita dei Guardiani e alla ufficializzazione del loro rango? Quanta misera impotenza aveva provato nell'assistere, in poche settimane, alla quasi completa distruzione del suo regno di terrore, costruito in decenni di duro lavoro? E ora, che cosa faceva quella sciocca? Osava mostrarsi a lui, il Signore degli Incubi, con così tanta sfacciataggine e noncuranza, campeggiando nella volta celeste a simbolo di perpetua speranza nel bene? No...no, lui non avrebbe mai più sofferto a causa sua, mai più! Avrebbe abbattuto uno ad uno i Guardiani, conquistato la Terra pezzo per pezzo, bambino per bambino, fino a inaugurare una nuova Era Oscura che avrebbe fatto impallidire i Secoli Bui. Poi, non pago di ciò,, avrebbe alzato lo sguardo su di lei e con una risata avrebbe ordinato ai suoi Purosangue di farla a brandelli e trascinare ai suoi piedi un implorante Uomo nella Luna: lo avrebbe lasciato pregare e scongiurare, tremante di fronte alla sua terribile e magnifica figura, e alla fine dello struggente appello lo avrebbe disintegrato, camminando poi perfido e indifferente sulle sue ceneri, come perfido e indifferente era stato il suo muto nemico nei suoi confronti.

Preso dall'ira Pitch snudò i denti affilati e ringhiò in direzione dell'astro tanto odiato, abbassando subito lo sguardo per non venire ferito ulteriormente dal suo nitore; poi, chiudendo gli occhi per scacciare le macchie luminose impresse sulla retina, cercò di calmarsi.

Vendetta, sì, dolce e perfida vendetta, questo e solo questo la Luna avrebbe ricevuto da lui, questo e solo questo avrebbe placato l'astio dell'uomo nei suoi confronti, e ripagato gli anni di silenziosi soprusi. Doveva solo pazientare un poco per portare a termine i suoi piani, fortificarsi di più, infoltire la sua schiera, non solo di migliaia e migliaia di Incubi, ma anche di un'arma speciale: il grazioso, piccolo Jack, così ribelle e indipendente all'apparenza, eppure così manovrabile.

Già se lo figurava: tempo poche settimane e il ragazzo avrebbe completamente perso la ragione, lasciandosi guidare dapprima, preda del terrore più puro, in una caotica distruzione, e poi, definitivamente soggiogato e svuotato di qualsivoglia volontà, in oculati attacchi. Lui e il suo gelido bastone sarebbero stati invincibili uniti allo spaventoso potere dell'Uomo Nero, niente e nessuno li avrebbe potuti fermare, e senza dubbio, per Pitch, la rivalsa più appagante sarebbe stata mostrare all'Uomo nella Luna la sua splendida e oscura opera: Frost, il suo Guardiano più giovane eppure più promettente, la sua creatura più innocente e bella, irretita, corrotta fin nel midollo, inginocchiata obbediente ai piedi del Signore degli Incubi, sorda a qualunque richiamo che non fosse un suo ordine, indifferente a qualunque richiesta che non fosse un suo desiderio.

Oh, sì, decisamente sublime come idea, la ciliegina sulla torta avvelenata, il fiore mortifero sulla bara pronta ad accogliere le ceneri del nemico schiacciato! Avrebbe reso Jack il suo personale sicario dei patetici brandelli di felicità rimasti nel mondo, la sua frusta per punire i ribelli, il suo animaletto da compagnia preferito per le tediose ore di luce della giornata: lo avrebbe reso suo, in ogni senso. Insieme a lui avrebbe eretto un magnifico trono di ghiaccio e tenebre per celebrare la vittoria, dove il suo piccolo fiocco di neve, ormai irrimediabilmente sporcato, lo avrebbe sempre atteso, docilmente rannicchiato contro di esso, il capo poggiato sulla seduta in una paziente attesa; e Pitch, ad ogni alba, sarebbe entrato nella sala, fiero della gloriosa battuta di caccia appena terminata, pronto a riscuotere la meritata ricompensa. Lo avrebbe guardato, dapprima da lontano, riuscendo a malapena a intravederlo; poi si sarebbe lentamente avvicinato, carpendo con brama crescente ogni nuovo dettaglio: i vestiti, scuriti dalla nera sabbia che vi si sarebbe inevitabilmente incrostata, le membra esili, smagrite dalle dure battaglie, la pelle serica, ancor più bianca del consueto per la prolungata permanenza nell'oscurità, e ogni minuscolo particolare di quella bellezza tanto corrotta quanto innegabile; infine con passo felpato lo avrebbe raggiunto, chinandosi su di lui e carezzandogli lieve la chioma ribelle, e Jack lo avrebbe ripagato, sollevando verso di lui quel suo sguardo limpido, quelle sue iridi così violentemente azzurre da parere due zaffiri incastonati, così inesplicabilmente profonde da farlo affogare per sempre. Oh, quegli occhi, quegli occhi così belli da non poter essere definiti con alcun aggettivo adeguato...quelli, quelli dovevano restare l'unica parte di Frost a rimanere incontaminata. Non avrebbe mai permesso che la maledizione tenebrosa li infettasse, opacizzandoli come un velo sbiadito, rendendoli gialli e malsani come le orbite demoniache degli Incubi che governava: li avrebbe conservati puri per sempre, e sarebbero stati gli unici brillanti frammenti in un mondo grigio e nero, le sue due polle cristalline in cui non si sarebbe mai stancato di tuffarsi.

Una capricciosa sgroppata della cavalcatura riportò bruscamente Pitch alla realtà, recidendo il filo di pensieri in cui si era gradualmente perduto. Infastidito l'uomo riaprì gli occhi e si stupì non poco nel vedere la bestia malvagia puntare testardamente gli zoccoli e fermarsi, sbuffando e raspando nervosamente la neve fresca con una zampa.

Sempre più perplesso nel vedere una tale creatura comportarsi come un banale cavallo si guardò intorno e individuò, a una ventina di metri di distanza, un oggetto assai interessante, accuratamente appoggiato ad un piccolo capanno per gli attrezzi: un lungo bastone, finemente decorato da trine di brina e ricurvo in punta. Impossibile confondersi, impensabile non intuirne immediatamente il proprietario.

Facendo vagare lo sguardo all'intorno l'Uomo Nero individuò presto una felpa blu, che campeggiava allegra contro i bianchi muri di una casa, e ghignò malvagio. Agile ed elegante smontò dal demone, premiandolo con una languida carezza sotto il muso affusolato per averlo così intelligentemente portato verso una preda tanto allettante, verso uno svago tanto speciale; con uno schiocco di dita fece dissolvere l'Incubo e, ormai dimentico del piccolo vuoto nel petto che lo aveva tanto tormentato, si avviò con passo solenne e felpato.

In pochi minuti Pitch coprì la distanza che lo separava da Jack, giungendogli indisturbato alle spalle e sorprendendolo a frugare in una cassapanca di legno poggiata contro la parete intonacata dell'abitazione; con un pigro movimento del braccio ingigantì l'ombra di un pilastro alla destra del ragazzo, e, non appena questi voltò il capo con fare sospettoso, puntuale si materializzò alla sua sinistra, sussurrandogli nell'orecchio: «Buonasera, Jack».

In un lampo Frost balzò via spaventato, appiattendosi con la schiena contro colonna lì accanto e trattenendo il respiro, ma quando i suoi occhi sbarrati incrociarono quelli di Pitch espirò sollevato, e cercando di mantenere un tono di voce basso seppur alterato lo apostrofò: «Oh Pitch, sei tu! Dannazione, sei impazzito? Mi hai spaventato a morte!».

L'uomo emise una vibrante risata, scoprendo i denti affilati in una perfida espressione divertita, e replicò: «Oh, Jack, lo so benissimo: è la cosa che mi riesce meglio».

In tutta risposta il ragazzo ridacchiò, sommesso e incomprensibile, voltando il capo da un lato per non farsi notare e cercando palesemente di restar serio; a quella vista Pitch corrugò la fronte perplesso, ma si risolse a proseguire il discorso, ignorando l'atteggiamento del suo interlocutore.

«Lo sai, Jack, è il mio lavoro, lo scopo per cui esisto: è ovvio che mi riesca così egregiamente. E il tuo, invece? Credevo che il tuo compito fosse portare ghiaccio e caos ovunque, infastidendo gli esseri umani, non certo derubarli. Da quando è tua abitudine aggirarti nottetempo come un ladruncolo, ficcando il naso dove non ti compete?».

A quella domanda Jack sbuffò spazientito e rispose: «Non è mia abitudine aggirarmi nottetempo come un ladruncolo, Pitch. Mi ci ha costretto qualcuno...».

«Oh, davvero?» lo interruppe l'uomo.

«...già, _qualcuno _che ha pensato bene di stracciarmi i lacci» completò il giovane, incrociando le braccia e alzando un sopracciglio in segno di disappunto, pur non fissandolo negli occhi.

A quell'affermazione l'Uomo Nero si morse maliziosamente il labbro e lo canzonò: «Oh, Jack, Jack, non ti facevo così vanitoso: da quanto tieni così tanto all'estetica?».

In un lampo le guance di Frost s'imporporarono per l'imbarazzo e la rabbia, e con voce contrariata egli farfugliò: «Ma cosa, come...? Oh insomma, accidenti a te, non sono vanitoso, e i lacci non erano lì per bellezza! Mi servivano! Hai idea di come sia cavalcare il vento senza averli? Sento le raffiche gelide risalirmi fino a metà coscia, congelandomi fino al midollo!».

Assai confuso l'uomo reclinò impercettibilmente il capo, assumendo un'espressione dubbiosa: ecco spiegate le parole che Jack aveva pronunciato subito prima di lasciare la stanza di pietra, tuttavia...

«Non...non sapevo potessi prender freddo...insomma, sei lo spirito del ghiaccio, com'è possibile?» non riuscì a trattenersi dal domandare.

«Oh, Pitch, non c'entra assolutamente nulla: sento il freddo come chiunque altro, forse un po' meno perché ci sono abituato, ma ne soffro anch'io. Non fa nessuna differenza che lo possa comandare: dopotutto, se ci rifletti, tu sai controllare gli Incubi, ma non sei immune alla paura».

Istintivamente Pitch scoppiò in una gelida risata, sbottando: «Oh, Jack, non essere sciocco, io _sono _la paura!».

Nel vedere il suo interlocutore limitarsi a indirizzargli un sorriso sincero, di nuovo con quella dannata aria matura che aveva assunto l'ultima volta che lo aveva incontrato, l'Uomo Nero si affrettò a proseguire, cambiando discorso: «Piuttosto, vuoi farmi credere che in tre lunghissimi giorni non sei riuscito a trovare neanche un laccio adatto? Stai perdendo smalto, Jack? O forse dei migliaia che ti sono capitati sottomano non te ne piaceva neanche uno?».

Il giovane ridacchiò, divertito dall'ultima provocazione dell'Uomo Nero, e avvicinandosi lentamente a lui rispose: «No, Pitch, non sono vanitoso come te. Purtroppo non sempre essere un Guardiano è desiderabile: certo, ti senti forte, i bambini credono in te e puoi goderti le loro esclamazioni felici quando gli prepari una sorpresa speciale, però sei visibile. Mi basta fare un passo in una strada o in un parco per sentirli subito accorrere a vedere "quello strano ragazzo col bastone, che osa camminare scalzo nella neve". Non ho potuto cercare i lacci di giorno, e di notte resta poco da trovare. Dopotutto, non sono né Babbo Natale né Dente da Latte: una porta chiusa mi ferma, e mi devo accontentare di frugare nelle rimesse in giardino».

Come a voler confermare ciò che aveva appena spiegato Jack, giunto ormai di fronte a Pitch, sospirò e si volse a guardare stancamente il contenuto della cassapanca.

Senza riflettere l'uomo allungò una mano verso il capo del ragazzo, intrecciando le falangi a quelle ciocche disordinate, ma dopo pochi secondi si riscosse e controbilanciò: «Oh, povero piccolo Jack...».

Stizzito l'interlocutore sbottò: «Oh, Pitch, non prendermi in giro!».

Nonostante il tono infastidito il ragazzo non scansò la sua carezza, e Pitch approfittò immediatamente di questa momentanea debolezza inginocchiandosi dietro di lui; vedendo che non si opponeva gli cinse le spalle con braccio sinistro e poggiò il palmo destro sul suo fianco, poi, mantenendosi crudelmente serio nella sua derisione, sussurrò: «Oh, no, Jack, fidati, non sai quanto mi dispiace».

Frost, tuttavia, non raccolse la provocazione, addirittura parve non accorgersene nemmeno: con dita leggere come piume percorse l'avambraccio che lo stringeva e quasi inconsapevolmente inclinò il viso verso destra, esponendo impercettibilmente la giugulare.

L'uomo non aspettava altro: l'attrazione fatale che provava verso quel collo niveo era così forte, il suo richiamo così irresistibile da rendere superfluo qualsiasi invito più esplicito. Col cuore che batteva a mille poggiò guardingo le labbra sotto l'orecchio del giovane, premendo appena, ma non appena lo avvertì rilassarsi e chiudere gli occhi non poté trattenersi.

Abbassando le palpebre a sua volta lo ricoprì letteralmente di morbidi baci, seguendo il tendine sporgente fin quasi alla clavicola e risalendo nuovamente fino a quel piccolo punto sensibile sotto il lobo, poi lambì con la punta della lingua quella pelle setosa, catturandola dolcemente tra i denti e lasciandovi un passionale marchio rosso. Inspirando quella fresca fragranza tentatrice che già si caricava di un sentore speziato fece per proseguire, ma sentì Jack divincolarsi e sfuggire al suo tocco.

Spiazzato dal gesto restò un attimo immobile, ma prima di poter formulare un qualsiasi pensiero, prima ancora di poter realizzare la situazione avvertì due pugni ossuti afferrarlo per il bavero e una bocca gelida aderire alla propria, in un impaziente contatto che non aveva nulla di casto.

Basito, inizialmente non riuscì a reagire, lasciandosi corteggiare dall'irruento desiderio dell'altro, gli occhi sbarrati dallo stupore: mai si sarebbe aspettato una tale audacia, una così improvvisa presa d'iniziativa; tuttavia, ricordandosi con quanta passione il ragazzo gli aveva graffiato la schiena pochi giorni prima, si riscosse, sorridendo perfido all'idea che il suo piccolo fiocco di neve potesse essere così focoso e ripetendosi che tutta questa lussuria non poteva che giocare a suo favore, trasformandosi in una crudele arma di ritorsione.

Con decisione ristabilì gli equilibri, appropriandosi delle sue labbra e domando la sua lingua curiosa, e gioì nel sentire il giovane adeguarsi docilmente, sottomettendosi al suo volere; provocante lo tormentò con lievi morsi, vezzeggiandogli poi premuroso il palato per lenire il dolore, e non si stupì quando lo sentì allentare i pugni e iniziare a carezzarlo.

Esultante gli consentì di sfiorarlo con quei polpastrelli soffici come velluto, che gli percorsero esitanti il collo e il petto lungo tutto lo sterno, regalandogli brividi caldi. Non pago della sua remissività volle ribadire in modo ancor più esplicito chi comandava, e afferratolo per i fianchi stretti lo spinse senza riguardi contro la cassapanca lì accanto, avanzando con un ginocchio e facendo aderire energicamente il proprio bacino al suo: e Jack, in tutta risposta, si lasciò sopraffare senza protestare, limitandosi ad aggrapparsi con più forza a lui per non cadere e lasciandosi infine scappare un debole gemito, soffocato con troppa poca convinzione.

Oh, quale enorme soddisfazione fu per Pitch udirlo! Era bastato così poco, qualche carezza e un bacio in quel punto speciale per farlo cedere! Quel sospiro sfuggitogli non sarebbe stato che uno dei tanti che sarebbero seguiti, solo la prima piccola crepa che l'Uomo Nero in persona si sarebbe premurato di allargare, forzandola fino a farla diventare uno squarcio insanabile da cui far colare ogni stilla di volontà e in cui versare paura, crudeltà e soggezione allo stato puro, distillati in un unico potente elisir che avrebbe riplasmato la mente di Frost, trasformandolo in un'arma micidiale ai suoi comandi. Doveva sfruttare senza indugio questi suoi momenti di debolezza, in cui senza alcuna spiegazione logica da ragazzo indipendente e ribelle qual era si trasformava in amante remissivo e schiavo dei sensi, incurante di mostrarsi tanto voglioso, dimentico del pudore nel suo concedersi ad ogni intimo tocco. Doveva tentarlo, indurlo a seguirlo e trascinarlo nell'abisso: doveva farlo suo a ogni costo.

Dispettoso gli morse la lingua, strappandogli un ansito, e si accinse a risalire la linea della mascella per tornare a torturargli il lobo, ma lo sentì sfuggire inaspettatamente da lui una seconda volta, salvo venir immediatamente artigliato alle spalle dalle sue dita ossute. Aprendo gli occhi per capire cosa potesse essere successo lo sorprese col viso rivolto da un lato, le guance rosse per l'eccitazione e l'imbarazzo mentre cercava di trattenere una risatina; abbassando lo sguardo vide i suoi piedi puntati in cerca di un precario equilibrio e concluse che doveva aver tentato di appoggiarsi al baule, dimenticandosi completamente di averlo lasciato aperto.

Come rispondendo alla sua muta domanda il ragazzo si schiarì la voce, cercando di guardare altrove per non arrossire ulteriormente e tormentandosi un labbro con i denti bianchissimi, quindi esclamò: «Ah, sì! La cassa... la cassapanca giusto, forse, uhm, forse è il caso che la chiuda...».

Pitch non emise un fiato, rimanendo immobile, ma quando Jack alzò le pupille per controllare di essere stato udito lo trapassò con le sue iridi magnetiche, atteggiando la bocca ad un sorriso colmo di malizia e fissandolo con un'espressione così carica di desiderio da farlo sussultare. Lentamente percorse con lo sguardo la sua figura sottile, spogliandolo con gli occhi, dandogli l'impressione di essere così affamato da volergli addirittura strappare la carne dalle ossa; poi, come colpo di grazia, gli lanciò un'occhiata liquida, arretrando quanto bastava per lasciargli agio a sufficienza da stare in piedi comodamente, attendendo silenzioso e bramoso come una pantera prima dell'attacco mortale.

Il respiro del giovane si fece più frettoloso e irregolare, e senza rendersene conto questi schiuse di più la bocca, in cerca di aria fresca; dopo un'ultima profonda boccata di ossigeno, però, scosse il capo per riprendersi e si volse a chiudere il baule.

Non avrebbe potuto fare una cosa più sbagliata...o più giusta, a seconda dei punti di vista: non solo diede le spalle al suo interlocutore, esponendosi indifeso alla sua mercé, ma nell'allungare le braccia per afferrare il coperchio scoprì, per la terza occasione nei suoi incontri con l'uomo, quel sottile lembo di pelle in fondo alla schiena, tra la felpa sollevata e i pantaloni.

Per l'Uomo Nero quelle graziose fossette di venere, che poté ammirare per la prima volta pur avendole già in precedenza ridisegnate all'infinito con la punta delle dita, furono il segnale inequivocabile della resa: senza esitazione né preavviso gli insinuò i palmi aperti sotto la maglia, avvolgendogli il torace in un'unica lunga carezza dallo stomaco piatto fino alle clavicole sporgenti, e poggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla sinistra.

Il ragazzo proruppe in un sospiro sensuale e si irrigidì, cercando con tutte le sue forze di non far cadere l'anta; con un sorriso sadico Pitch gli catturò il lobo tra i denti, tormentandolo fino a fargli tremare i polsi, e solo quando vide il compagno prossimo a cedere intervenne in suo aiuto, prendendo al posto suo il legno con la sinistra e riponendolo senza il minimo rumore.

Finalmente libero da quel peso inutile Frost espirò pesantemente, inarcando voglioso la schiena fino a farla aderire al petto dell'uomo e strusciando la gota contro il suo collo; poi, con premura d'amante, sovrappose l'avambraccio destro al gemello che giaceva sotto la sua casacca, e volgendo il viso depositò un lievissimo bacio sulla guancia incavata di Pitch.

Quel gesto intenerì quest'ultimo: il suo piccolo fiocco di neve sapeva essere davvero dolce. Dolce quanto lui, il Signore degli Incubi, sapeva essere crudele.

Con violenza l'Uomo Nero serrò l'abbraccio, stringendo l'altro a sé, ficcando incurante le corte unghie della destra in quella pelle tesa tra le costole e le falangi affilate della sinistra nella carne morbida del fianco, e quando sentì il giovane gettare il capo all'indietro con un ansito gli azzannò la giugulare. Non poté più staccarsene: Jack, con un singulto, aveva sollevato le braccia, aggrappandosi alla sua nuca e costringendolo a piegarsi ancor di più su quella vena tanto irresistibile, fino a che non lo aveva sentito succhiare e mordere con più decisione, e Pitch non si era certo fatto pregare, proseguendo la sua opera fino a far comparire un succhiotto porpora, che si sovrappose quasi perfettamente ad un segno sbiadito già presente, un residuo del loro incontro precedente.

Simulando noncuranza evocò la sabbia magica e in serici tentacoli la fece risalire curiosa lungo le gambe del compagno, sfiorando direttamente l'epidermide fresca sotto i pantaloni e raggiungendo, come già il ragazzo gli aveva anticipato, la prima parte delle cosce. Leccandogli lascivo il retro dell'orecchio gli graffiò i pettorali appena accennati, mentre con la sinistra scese dalla vita fino all'osso sporgente del bacino: con lentezza insostenibile seguì l'orlo dei pantaloni, facendogli trattenere il fiato per l'attesa, poi agganciò l'indice ai lacci sottili e li sciolse, allentando la stretta dell'indumento sulla sua erezione crescente.

Frost sospirò di sollievo, ma quando lo sentì infilarsi sotto il tessuto lo bloccò, afferrandolo tremante per il polso e facendogli perdere il controllo sulle nere volute che aveva richiamato. Cercando di riprendersi con respiri profondi si giustificò con voce sopraffatta dal piacere: «Ah, aspetta Pitch...non...non qui, qualcuno potrebbe vederci...».

Rabbia. Rabbia allo stato puro. Questa fu l'unica cosa che provò l'uomo nell'udire quelle parole. Oh, il suo piccolo fiocco di neve era preoccupato che potessero vederli, certo, ma non era necessario che stesse così in ansia, oh, no: nessuno li avrebbe visti. Questo per il semplice fatto che l'Uomo Nero era invisibile agli occhi dei mortali. Nessuno credeva in lui, nessuno poteva osservare la sua figura, e se mai fossero davvero stati sorpresi da un bambino accanto a quella cassapanca, questi avrebbe potuto osservare solo Jack, Jack il Guardiano, lo spiritello del ghiaccio amato da tutti, e accanto a lui...niente. _Assolutamente niente. _L'infante lo avrebbe guardato stare in piedi accanto alla casa da solo, arrossire e gemere senza un motivo plausibile, strusciarsi contro il vento, tremare come una bestia in calore per un amante che non esisteva!

Con crudele violenza Pitch affondò i denti nella nuca del compagno e gli strinse la virilità serica attraverso i pantaloni, strappandogli un alto lamento di dolore misto a piacere e costringendolo a sostenersi al baule per non cadere. Accantonando ogni premura lo agguantò per il braccio sinistro e lo fece voltare bruscamente, avventandosi famelico sulla sua bocca e sollevandogli felpa e maglia fino alle clavicole, scendendo subito a tormentargli il petto con gli incisivi affilati; trattenendogli con la destra la casacca arrotolata fece scivolare la sinistra lungo il fianco, graffiandoglielo metodico fino a raggiungere i calzoni, e con uno strattone li abbassò un poco.

Sentendo il giovane gemere e stringere spasmodicamente il coperchio a cui era appoggiato gli corteggiò con la lingua gli addominali appena accennati, procedendo verso il basso fino a strusciare languidamente la guancia contro la sua virilità turgida appena liberata; Frost, in tutta risposta, proruppe subito in un lungo e caldo sospiro, più simile a una esplicita richiesta che a una espressione di piacere, e istintivamente spinse un poco il bacino contro di lui, tentando di approfondire il contatto.

Perfido Pitch glielo negò, scansandolo fino a che questi non si riappoggiò docile alla cassapanca, aspettando con un gemito impaziente che fosse l'amante a condurre.

Riottenuto il controllo della situazione l'uomo tornò a dedicarsi al compagno, solleticandolo col naso subito sotto l'ombelico, leccandolo con fare voglioso lungo quel sottile e morbidissimo incavo tra il bassoventre e la coscia, gustandosi fino in fondo quella pelle speziata, riscaldata fino a bruciare dalle sue esperte attenzioni. Più proseguiva e più il giovane si perdeva nel piacere, mordendosi le labbra gonfie e reclinando il viso; e più il giovane si perdeva, più l'Uomo Nero si smarriva in quel corpo sublime che non riusciva a non corteggiare, a non contemplare con crescente lussuria e adorazione: quell'epidermide profumata, quella carne così soffice e calda, quell'eccitazione così bisognosa di essere soddisfatta da un tocco più intimo del semplice e distratto sfiorare dello zigomo, ogni cosa in Jack lo implorava con insistenza, invitandolo ad un meraviglioso viaggio senza ritorno. Un richiamo a cui non poté resistere.

Inspirando profondamente quella fragranza inebriante, quel sentore di sesso e neve perfettamente miscelati insieme, Pitch aprì gli occhi, riuscendo a vedere solo uno sfocato alone ialino al posto del ventre del ragazzo, e senza quasi realizzare la situazione schiuse la bocca e prese la sua virilità turgida, accogliendola voglioso fino in gola.

Immediatamente il giovane si inarcò come un cavallo selvaggio, prorompendo in un alto grido di piacere, così sensuale che l'Uomo Nero non poté non gemere in risposta, aggrappandosi disperatamente ai suoi fianchi per trasmettergli i brividi che lo attraversavano. Con uno spintone lo costrinse a sedersi sul bordo del baule, sfiorando con le labbra quell'organo di puro velluto; intralciato dalle sue ginocchia gli abbassò con un unico strattone pantaloni e mutande, arrotolandoglieli in un mucchio disordinato attorno alle caviglie e aprendogli le gambe.

Sistematosi con più agio poté finalmente iniziare a succhiare con maggior decisione, mentre coi palmi aperti massaggiava le cosce del compagno, seguendo i sensibilissimi nervi della parte interna e convogliandogli tutto il piacere verso l'inguine. In poco tempo il ragazzo, che ansimava ormai vistosamente, dovette accasciarsi contro la parete per non perdere l'equilibrio, troppo scosso dai tremiti per potersi sostenere da solo; quando sentì gli incisivi affilati dell'uomo corteggiargli la virilità per tutta la lunghezza emise un singulto e portò fulmineo la sinistra alla sua nuca, intrecciando le falangi d'alabastro a quei capelli neri come le notti di luna nuova e chiedendogli silenziosamente di più.

Estasiato l'Uomo Nero lo accontentò, carezzandogli col palato l'erezione, dalla base alla punta, dalla punta alla base, e poi di nuovo, in una danza infinita, lasciando che quella mano ossuta premesse sempre più esigente sul suo capo e senza tuttavia farsi dettare il ritmo, che variava capricciosamente per prolungare il piacere. Titubante gli infilò la destra sotto la felpa che era ricaduta e raggiunse il petto, appoggiandola in corrispondenza del cuore per sentirne il battito impazzito, e gioì nel sentirlo pulsare a tempo col proprio.

Ormai non esisteva nient'altro all'infuori di loro due, nessun Guardiano, nessun Incubo, nessun bambino da proteggere o impaurire, nessun Uomo nella Luna, solo loro, Jack e Pitch, uniti indissolubilmente in quell'amplesso carnale; per un attimo l'uomo rimembrò di avere dei piani riguardo al suo futuro, dei piani che voleva e doveva attuare, e che in quel momento pareva aver parzialmente dimenticato, ma riflettendoci quanto bastava ricordò che tutto quello lo faceva per irretire Frost, per corromperlo e portarlo dalla sua parte, e più partecipazione dimostrava più sarebbe stato facile vincere, per cui era il caso di andare avanti e non pensare troppo. Non che fosse effettivamente in grado di pensare: quei ragionamenti avevano a malapena lambito la sua mente per pochi secondi, in una toccata e fuga che fu più frutto un riflesso incondizionato che di una vera e propria necessità di meditare su ciò che stava facendo.

Archiviata anche quell'ultima banale questione, l'Uomo Nero riprese il suo lavoro con lussuriosa lena, sorridendo ad ogni sussulto del giovane, percependo la sua essenza e nulla all'infuori di essa, non la gelida neve accumulata intorno ai suoi polpacci, non il duro gradino di pietra su cui poggiavano le sue ginocchia, non la ruvida cassapanca contro cui saltuariamente batteva il pomo d'adamo per la troppa solerzia. Si sentiva completamente circondato dal compagno e incapace di staccarsene: le sue cosce ancor più spalancate di prima lo invitavano sconciamente ad approfittarsi di lui, accogliendolo in un morbido abbraccio avvolgente, il suo cuore che batteva furiosamente lo incitava a non fermarsi, i suoi gemiti sempre più alti saturavano l'aria surriscaldandola, la sua mano gli premeva sulla nuca sempre più esigente, eppure premurosa. Rapito continuò, accogliendo la sua erezione in profondità, estasiato dalla sensazione di soffocamento che gli dava, incurante di respirare, desideroso solo di poterla corteggiare all'infinito.

All'improvviso avvertì Jack trattenere il respiro e cercare di allontanarlo tirandolo per le ciocche corvine, e capì che era arrivato al limite: ignorando volutamente i suoi strattoni serrò le labbra sulla virilità, leccandola languido un'ultima volta e provocandogli l'orgasmo. Questo fu incredibilmente intenso: il giovane inarcò di scatto la schiena, aprendo le gambe fino a esporre i tendini tesi all'inverosimile, stringendo spasmodicamente la chioma dell'uomo con la sinistra e l'asse massiccio con la destra, e venne con un gemito terribilmente sensuale, così alto e caldo da scuotere il compagno fin nel profondo.

Quest'ultimo lo strinse per i fianchi, assecondando la sua spinta, e accolse con un sospiro vibrante il seme tanto desiderato che gli venne riversato in bocca; socchiudendo gli occhi appannati lo fece scorrere sulla lingua, gustandolo fino in fondo: lo trovò bollente, speziato come immaginava, ma inaspettatamente dolce e con una impossibile nota di fresco, un vero e proprio distillato di Frost, la sua essenza più concentrata e disinibita.

Tremando si tirò debolmente indietro, lasciando scoperto l'inguine del ragazzo e appoggiando la guancia sulla sua soffice coscia sinistra, le labbra schiuse per riprender fiato, le braccia incastrate in qualche modo dietro il bacino dell'altro per non scivolare a terra. Si sentiva letteralmente esausto: abbandonato contro il baule non riusciva a far altro che ansimare, la schiena scossa da tremiti continui, il bassoventre quasi stritolato dalla crudele stoffa dei pantaloni tesa tra le gambe sconciamente spalancate. Sarebbe bastato pochissimo, una lieve carezza per alleviare quel bisogno pulsante e raggiungere l'apice, ma non se lo concesse: preferì rimanere immobile, godendosi quel piacevole dolore, quella sofferenza ancor più completa della soddisfazione, che pur restando sospesa lo faceva sentire perfettamente compiuto.

Dopo poco si costrinse ad alzarsi, sostenendosi alla parete intonacata per non scivolare quando vide nero per qualche secondo; aspettando paziente di riprendersi riuscì alfine a schiarire lo sguardo e abbassarlo sul giovane, e istantaneamente gemette. Jack era un autentico spettacolo di lussuria: abbandonato scompostamente contro il muro non era ancora tornato in sé, e mostrava inconsapevolmente il viso congestionato, le palpebre socchiuse che nascondevano parzialmente le iridi liquide e sognanti, le labbra gonfie schiuse e imporporate da qualche goccia di sangue che stillava da un morso troppo convinto, le braccia senza forza allargate in una muta richiesta di abbraccio, il ventre piatto rilassato, le cosce divaricate...oh, sì, quelle cosce magnifiche in cui Pitch si sarebbe rituffato seduta stante. Di nuovo, di nuovo quel corpo urlava con violenza di essere sporcato come la neve sul ciglio della strada, ancora puro nonostante tutto quello che aveva passato, ancora affamato nonostante tutto ciò che già aveva ricevuto. Quasi riusciva a sentirlo sussurrargli insistente: "Prendimi, ancora, toccami, più a lungo, fammi ciò che desideri, un'altra volta..."; con un singulto, però, l'Uomo Nero si trattenne e scosse il capo per riaversi: non si sarebbe mai saziato del giovane, ma non era il momento.

Con premura d'amante gli chiuse le gambe, rialzandogli i pantaloni fin dove riuscì per non fargli prendere freddo, e titubante si chinò su di lui per dargli un bacio, ma con stupore lo vide evitarlo, voltando il viso verso destra in quello che sembrava più un gesto istintivo che ponderato, considerato quanto ancora il suo sguardo era perso.

Istantaneamente l'uomo s'infiammò, pervaso dall'ira per quel rifiuto: come, come osava quell'ingrato negargli ciò che voleva, come poteva anche solo pensare di sfuggirli dopo essersi concesso così languidamente e aver ricevuto così tanto? No, lui non avrebbe mai tollerato un simile atteggiamento, non gli avrebbe concesso di dettar legge, decidendo in autonomia cosa fare!

Dimentico di ogni gentilezza lo afferrò per il collo, trascinandolo sull'orlo della cassapanca e costringendolo ad aprire la bocca in cerca di ossigeno; ratto violò le sue labbra insanguinate con la lingua, rubandogli quel siero metallico e donandogli il frutto del suo piacere, cercando di raggiungere con la lingua ogni punto di quel palato morbido, per essere certo che venisse pervaso da quel sapore incestuoso e quindi dalla vergogna, pensando inevitabilmente: "Assaggia, Jack, assaggia e scopri il sapore della perdizione, lasciatelo scivolare in bocca fino in gola, finché non ne resterai soffocato!".

Il giovane cedette immediatamente, gemendo in quel bacio violento e lasciandosi dominare, partecipandovi debolmente e faticando a respirare.

Reputando di averlo torturato a sufficienza Pitch ruppe il contatto, fissandolo con un ghigno perfido e notando con soddisfazione una lacrima sfuggirgli dall'occhio destro, evidentemente un primo segno di sconfitta; tuttavia, non appena abbassò un poco le iridi sul suo volto per osservarne le labbra martoriate, le vide piegate in quello splendido sorriso, maturo, inspiegabile, terribilmente commovente. Di nuovo, di nuovo quell'espressione felice dopo attimi di tirannia, di nuovo quella gioia immotivata.

Mascherando lo smarrimento dietro uno sguardo colmo di crudeltà, lussuria e sconce promesse l'Uomo Nero lo guardò un'ultima volta e sussurrò enigmatico: «Buona fortuna, Jack...».

Poi si dissolse in un volubile flusso di sabbia magica, indugiando ancora un poco di fronte a Jack, concedendosi un'ultima languida carezza al suo collo seviziato prima di sparire con una violenta folata nel cielo scuro, abbandonandolo per la terza volta.

Jack seguì con lo sguardo l'ombra di Pitch sparire nel cielo, e avendo perso l'unico appoggio che lo teneva in equilibrio si sentì scivolare in basso: con un balzo saltò giù dal baule, tirandosi frettolosamente su i calzoni, salvo incespicare subito nei suoi stessi piedi e rovinare goffamente a terra.

Troppo sfinito per fare alcunché rimase accoccolato nella neve fresca, coricato su un fianco, e respirò profondamente per riprendersi. Sentiva ancora la presenza dell'Uomo Nero accanto a sé, le sue mani esperte accarezzarlo, la sua bocca di velluto tormentarlo languidamente in ogni modo: sulle labbra, sul collo, sul petto, sul ventre, intorno alla sua erezione crescente, e poi di nuovo sulle labbra, il suo sapore misto al proprio. Aveva rifuggito quell'ultimo bacio per non contaminarlo col sangue, temendo che l'uomo potesse rimanerne infastidito, ma la foga con cui lo aveva attirato a sé gli aveva tolto ogni dubbio, e si era quindi concesso a quell'assaggio tanto particolare. Provare il gusto del suo stesso seme era stato strano, forse un po' imbarazzante all'inizio ma decisamente eccitante, tanto che si era lasciato sfuggire una lacrima di piacere nel sentirlo, e aveva sospirato dispiaciuto quando il contatto era stato interrotto.

"Chissà com'è quello di Pitch" si ritrovò a chiedersi pensoso. E immediatamente nascose il viso tra le mani, soffocando una risatina e arrossendo fino alle orecchie per aver fatto un pensiero tanto spinto, senza tuttavia negare con ipocrisia che gli sarebbe piaciuto scoprirlo.

Una volta placato l'eccesso d'ilarità si alzò in piedi, scuotendo via la neve dai vestiti e riallacciandosi con cura i pantaloni; con una breve corsa andò a recuperare il bastone, che aveva lasciato appoggiato contro una rimessa per non averlo d'intralcio nella sua ricerca. La ricerca, appunto: ancora non aveva trovato dei lacci.

Con uno sbuffo s'incamminò, esaminando ancora sommariamente qualche ripostiglio incustodito, senza tuttavia metterci il minimo impegno. Esasperato dall'insuccesso e sfinito dall'incontro decise di desistere e si avviò verso il laghetto ghiacciato da cui era nato come spirito del gelo, passeggiando quietamente e giocherellando un poco con la verga brinata.

Giunto in prossimità della meta vide qualcosa davanti a sé, a pochi passi dal cancelletto del parco: sottile e allungato, sembrava trattarsi un lombrico o un serpente, ma non era certo plausibile vista la stagione. Incuriosito corse a controllare, e con immenso stupore si trovò di fronte ad una stringa: lunga circa un metro, di morbidissimo camoscio, era stata probabilmente abbandonata da qualche ragazzo distratto che l'aveva persa dagli scarponcini.

Senza perder tempo si affrettò ad afferrarla e sistemarla intorno al polpaccio destro, ben deciso a non lasciarsi sfuggire una così fortuita occasione, poi si rialzò in piedi soddisfatto e si incamminò di nuovo.

Oltrepassato l'ingresso del giardinetto si diresse verso le rive dello stagno per contemplarne la superficie dura e brillante, ma qualcosa di lucido nascosto nel canneto attirò la sua attenzione. Scostando le frasche si ritrovò tra le mani un nastro di seta color beige scuro, di quelli che le bambine portano tra i capelli, avvolti a coroncina intorno al capo e magistralmente attorcigliati nelle lunghe trecce.

Ridendo uscì dai cespugli, si inginocchiò e iniziò a legare il tessuto intorno alla caviglia sinistra: e il sorriso che gli illuminava il volto non era nato per l'apparente fortuna sfacciata avuta, ma per quei pochi, finissimi granelli di sabbia nera che aveva trovato intrappolati nella stoffa.

Qui trovate due disegni di una mia cara amica:

fs70/f/2013/169/3/0/1011208_10200240576361187_1231218900_n_by_ 

fs70/f/2013/169/7/1/1000815_10200240574281135_1315299534_n_by_ 


	7. Chapter 7

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO DEL FREDDO CON L'OSCURITA' – SETTIMA PARTE**

Finalmente dopo la solita ansiosa attesa la sera della Vigilia era arrivata, per la gioia di tutti i bambini, e delle cinque leggende, naturalmente. Come avrebbero mai potuto non felicitarsi per la venuta di un giorno tanto lieto, che illuminava il cuore di ogni infante? Infatti, per celebrare quell'evento, si erano tutti riuniti per festeggiare: Jack, Dentolina, Sandman e persino Calmoniglio si erano dati appuntamento sui rami di una enorme quercia che dava su un grazioso villaggio innevato di un paese nordico, e avevano salutato con trasporto Babbo Natale che era passato di lì a bordo della sua mitica slitta ricolma di regali.

Lo avevano osservato calarsi dal suo primo camino, trattenendo il fiato quando questi era inciampato nel filo delle luci dell'albero, rischiando di svegliare tutto il quartiere, e avevano sospirato di sollievo nel vedere che, nonostante il trambusto, nessuno pareva essersi accorto di nulla. Prudentemente l'Omino dei Sogni lo aveva subito raggiunto, proponendosi come compagno di viaggio per aiutarlo nelle sue future quanto certe gaffe, onde evitargli altre imbarazzanti figure come quella dell'anno precedente in Russia, quando era stato colpito con decisione con una teiera di ferro da una protettiva quanto agguerritissima nonnetta, giunta in difesa dei nipotini che Nord aveva goffamente urtato. Dopo poco anche il Coniglio di Pasqua si era allontanato, borbottando qualcosa riguardo ai colori per le uova da preparare e tremando di freddo, e Frost e la Fata dei Dentini si erano ritrovati soli.

Da quando quest'ultima aveva salvato il ragazzo dal fondo di quel crepaccio nel Polo Sud si era creato tra loro un legame indissolubile, un rapporto profondo che aveva donato a entrambi serenità ed una maggiore comprensione dell'altro. Jack era andato a trovarla spesso nel suo palazzo dorato, narrandole gli ultimi viaggi fatti, deliziando le sue piccole aiutanti con graziose decorazioni di brina e interessandosi gentilmente al deposito di scrigni che aumentava senza sosta. Dopo qualche incontro di chiacchiere di circostanza si era pian piano aperto, non completamente ed esplicitamente, non del tutto volontariamente forse, però lo aveva fatto: le aveva raccontato di quanto si era sentito solo e sperduto nel sapere di aver avuto una vita prima di diventare lo spirito del gelo, l'aveva ringraziata per il suo prezioso aiuto nel tornare a ricordarla, e aveva anche accennato a quel suo incontro con Pitch, durante il quale era stato sconfitto. Le aveva detto che l'Uomo Nero gli aveva sottratto il bastone con l'inganno, spezzandoglielo crudelmente e scagliandolo poi in fondo all'antro gelido in cui lei lo aveva trovato, e Dentolina aveva immediatamente capito che qualcosa non quadrava. Perché mai Frost aveva uno sguardo tanto triste mentre parlava? Non certo per lo smacco subìto, visto che, considerato il suo temperamento, doveva aver più che altro provato stizza e rabbia. Perché non l'aveva mai guardata negli occhi durante il racconto, preferendo far vagare le iridi lungo l'orizzonte? Perché in certi momenti era parso così evasivo, rispondendo superficialmente alle domande che gli venivano poste? E soprattutto, perché si era sfiorato così di frequente le labbra con la punta delle dita, socchiudendo le palpebre e perdendosi per qualche istante?

No, decisamente dei particolari non tornavano nel racconto di Jack: era accaduto qualcosa in quella landa gelata, qualcosa di più di un semplice combattimento. Dentolina aveva cercato di scoprirlo con discrezione, ma il ragazzo si era chiuso come un riccio ad ogni richiesta troppo specifica, e la fata aveva alfine deciso di desistere. Dopotutto non voleva certo interessarsi morbosamente agli affari privati dell'ilare Guardiano, ma semplicemente aiutarlo, e questo poteva farlo anche senza sapere con precisione cosa lo turbava. Provava nei suoi confronti un puro e totale affetto materno, e quando lo vedeva giù di corda cercava di confortarlo in ogni modo, fino a che non vedeva riapparire sul suo volto quel bellissimo sorriso. Poi... beh, poi ovviamente ci si perdeva un po' in quella dentatura smagliante e bianchissima: non per niente era la Fatina dei Denti! Ma era solo questione di pochi secondi e si riprendeva subito, almeno quasi sempre: non era certo colpa sua se quei piccoli tassellini d'avorio si ostinavano a rimanere così luminosi e perfetti, scintillando come la neve al chiaro di luna, incatenando i suoi occhi con l'incantesimo della loro purezza... quasi riusciva a sentirli mentre la chiamavano, "Dentolina, Dentolina"...

«_Dentolina!_».

La Guardiana si ridestò di soprassalto dal sogno ad occhi aperti e si trovò alla sua sinistra uno Spirito del Ghiaccio alquanto accigliato: probabilmente l'aveva chiamata molte volte prima di riuscire ad attirare la sua attenzione con quell'ultimo, esasperato richiamo.

«Sì, Jack?» rispose.

«Dentolina, per questa notte hai lasciato tutto il lavoro alle tue fatine, non riesci proprio a distogliere l'attenzione dai dentini per qualche ora?» sbottò Frost, apparentemente infastidito ma intimamente divertito dalla situazione.

«Oh, ma no, mica pensavo ai dentini!» sì giustificò debolmente la fata, scuotendo il capo per far sparire l'espressione sognante e cercando subito di cambiare discorso: «Piuttosto, potresti scrollare la neve da quel ramo? Non riesco a vedere bene Babbo Natale!».

«Ah, certo, non pensavi ai dentini, assolutamente no, pensavi alle uova di Pasqua, giusto?» la canzonò Jack.

Il giovane la squadrò con sguardo divertito finché lei non cedette e rise di gusto, e dopo averla imitata si sporse un poco dalla diramazione su cui era seduto, chinandosi per recuperare il bastone poggiato poco più in basso e sollevando inavvertitamente la manica destra.

Subito la fata notò un alone giallastro sul suo polso e si ritrovò a fissarlo perplessa: cos'era? Magari un vecchio livido? Aveva forse a che fare con quel taglio che Frost aveva sul labbro? Di certo non si sarebbe stupita di sentire che se li era entrambi procurati da solo, pattinando incautamente sul ghiaccio.

Tuttavia non fece in tempo a chiedere spiegazioni al riguardo: in pochi secondi il ragazzo si alzò in piedi, aggrappandosi ad una frasca si allungò in avanti fino a riuscire a colpire il ramo innevato che limitava la visuale, e nel farlo scoprì inevitabilmente l'addome, mostrando il fianco destro.

Dentolina sbarrò gli occhi, portandosi istintivamente le mani alla bocca per soffocare il grido di sorpresa: la pelle ialina di Jack era straziata da cinque unghiate, lunghe e regolari, in certi punti così profonde da aver rotto i capillari. Chi poteva avergli fatto una cosa simile? Non impiegò molto a identificare il colpevole: i graffi erano decisi e ben distanziati l'uno dall'altro, doveva essere stata grande la mano che li aveva inferti. Nessun umano adulto poteva vedere i Guardiani, né tantomeno fargli del male; Babbo Natale non avrebbe avuto alcun motivo di ferirlo così, e nella settimana appena trascorsa in cui lei e Frost non si erano incontrati era stato decisamente troppo occupato nella preparazione della festa tanto attesa; restava soltanto lui.

Con voce tremante e carica di preoccupazione la fata si arrischiò a domandare: «Jack, hai per caso combattuto con Pitch ultimamente?».

Fu questione di pochi istanti: un attimo prima il giovane era in precario equilibrio aggrappato alla frasca, e un attimo dopo era caduto giù, atterrando sulle fronde pochi metri più in basso. Ratta Dentolina accorse in suo aiuto, afferrandolo per un braccio e riportandolo sul grosso ramo dove sedevano prima.

«Jack! Ti senti bene? Ti sei fatto male?» gli chiese ansiosa, scuotendogli via premurosamente la neve dal cappuccio della felpa.

«Ah, sì sì, sto bene, scusa, devo essere scivolato, sai, con tutto questo ghiaccio...!» si giustificò il ragazzo, esibendo un sorriso tirato e deviando subito il discorso sul suo goffo capitombolo.

Tuttavia questa volta la fata era decisa a non lasciar correre, e insistente tornò alla carica: «Jack, hai combattuto con Pitch? Lo hai visto in questi giorni?».

«Ma dai, perché mi fai una domanda simile?» tergiversò Jack, deviando subito lo sguardo.

«Jack, sono stufa di questi giri di parole, è una cosa importante, rispondimi!» esclamò piccata la fata.

«E va bene, va bene! Sì, l'ho incontrato qualche giorno fa» cedette alfine il giovane, e proseguì: «Come fai a saperlo?».

«Hai dei graffi piuttosto strani e profondi sul fianco, Jack. E' stato lui, vero? Solo lui ha le mani abbastanza grandi per farli».

Immediatamente Frost arrossì violentemente e cercò confusamente di mettere insieme una risposta: «Ah! Tu dici quei graffi, eh? No no, ma quei graffi non c'entrano nulla, sono stati un incidente, sì, non farci caso, e poi non sono profondi, sarà la luce della luna che li fa sembrare scuri sì, sì Dentolina tu non ti preoccupare, non è niente!».

Nel parlare gesticolò abbondantemente, dando chiari segnali di nervosismo nel suo frequente intrecciare tra loro le dita e scuotere il capo, risultando ben poco convincente nel suo discorso senza capo né coda pronunciato con voce esitante; infatti, più che quell'accozzaglia di parole, a rispondere fu il suo corpo, quando questi, esaurita ogni idea, si risolse a tacere e volse il viso di lato per schermarsi. Senza rendersene conto aveva esposto la giugulare, e Dentolina impiegò ben poco a notare un alone rossastro su di essa: un punto decisamente più privato, e un segno decisamente più intimo.

Sperando che le sopracciglia alzate e il sorrisetto che le era sorto spontaneo sulle labbra apparissero più come un bonario rimprovero invece che una presa di coscienza poggiò delicata un palmo sulla spalla ossuta del ragazzo e lo rassicurò: «Su, Jack, non te la prendere, ero solo preoccupata per te. Ti cacci così spesso nei guai che fatico a starti dietro!».

In risposta Jack ridacchiò, e volgendo lo sguardo le indicò un punto preciso nel cielo.

«Guarda, Babbo Natale ha visitato tutte le case di questo villaggio! Ciao, Nord! Buon viaggio!» gli gridò, imitato dall'amica.

Insieme lo guardarono allontanarsi rapidamente, stagliandosi contro la luna piena in segno di saluto prima di dileguarsi all'orizzonte; poi rimasero quieti, il giovane steso sul ramo a fissare le stelle, la fata seduta compostamente e apparentemente assorta nel paesaggio innevato. Succedeva spesso che non si parlassero, anche per minuti interi: la loro amicizia era così profonda che non necessitavano di riempire ogni momento dei loro incontri con futili parole.

Dopo un poco Frost si stiracchiò e si tirò cautamente in piedi, dicendo: «Ora scusami Dentolina, ma avrei una cosa da fare».

Con sguardo comprensivo e un po' misterioso l'interlocutrice replicò: «Ma certo, tranquillo. Vai a trovare una persona speciale, giusto?».

Con aria già persa il ragazzo rispose distrattamente: «Sì, vado a trovare una persona spe... Hey, ma come fai a saperlo!? L'hai indovinato da un bernoccolo che ho sulla fronte per caso?».

La Guardiana scoppiò in un'allegra risata, e facendogli l'occhiolino disse con fare enigmatico: «No, è solo intuito femminile, Jack».

Jack la fissò perplesso, chiaramente spiazzato da quell'affermazione che di sicuro non aveva minimamente compreso, e stette immobile a pensare finché Dentolina non intervenne: «Forza, Jack, non ci pensare troppo, noi donne abbiamo molti segreti assolutamente incomprensibili per voi maschietti! Vai pure, non perdere tempo!».

Con un sorriso il giovane si riscosse, e stringendo forte il bastone si lanciò giù dal ramo, lasciandosi subito catturare dalle gelide raffiche del vento del Nord e congedandosi con un: «A presto, Dentolina! Ti verrò a trovare di nuovo!».

«A presto, Jack! Sto per raggiungere i dieci miliardi di scrigni, ti cercherò io quando li avrò completati e festeggeremo insieme! Ciao!» rispose la fata.

Quando lo vide sparire all'orizzonte stette ancora un po' seduta tra quelle folte fronde, godendosi il silenzio notturno e la splendida luce della luna. Quel matto di un Jack...non ci voleva certo un grande intuito per capire dov'era andato. Tuttavia non era preoccupata: quel giovane scapestrato non aveva mostrato paura o tristezza durante la loro chiacchierata, ma solo dello sporadico e ben comprensibile imbarazzo. Meglio non impicciarsi, e aspettare che ogni cosa trovasse il suo naturale posto.

Con una risatina abbassò lo sguardo sui tetti innevati, dondolando piano i piedi: si rilassò per qualche istante, ma poi...

«Uh, non ci credo! Un incisivo a soli trenta metri da qui! Ed è pure il suo primo dentino!» esclamò galvanizzata, e ratta si lanciò giù dall'albero per accaparrarsi il trofeo, travolgendo la povera Dente da Latte che stava diligentemente compiendo il suo lavoro.

Pitch si trovava nella sua stanza, steso su quel letto consumato che ne costituiva l'unico elemento di arredo, coricato su un fianco e rivolto verso la parete di pietra. Alla fine quel dannato giorno era arrivato, quell'ennesimo, stupido, patetico Natale! Più il tempo passava e più il suo odio nei confronti di quella sciocca festa aumentava: non esisteva un momento dell'anno in cui i Guardiani erano più forti, e lui più debole. L'ansiosa e incontenibile aspettativa dei bambini rendeva inutili anche i suoi Incubi più puri e potenti, e lui non era certo così sciocco da sprecarli in un futile suicidio di massa; così, come sempre, era rimasto nascosto, interrompendo la sua eterna caccia fino a che gli animi non si fossero calmati a sufficienza da poter carpire i brividi della paura.

Cercando di non accrescere ancor di più la sua rabbia si risolse a chiudere gli occhi, giungendo le mano a fargli da sottile cuscino per il capo e assopendosi un poco. Lentamente scivolò nell'oblio, svuotando la mente e distaccando i sensi dalla realtà, e gli parve di avvertire un soffio fresco sul collo: sorridendo si rannicchiò ancora un poco, ma la sensazione non sparì; in pochi secondi sembrò addirittura intensificarsi, carezzandogli soffice la guancia, poi scomparve un attimo, per ripresentarsi subito dispettosa a solleticargli il naso.

Con uno sbuffo divertito Pitch sollevò le palpebre, incuriosito e assonnato, e si ritrovò a fissare un dolcissimo coniglietto delle nevi: la pelliccia era folta e tanto bianca da risplendere, le orecchie minute e perfette, il muso corto e dalle linee morbide, ma il particolare che lo colpì di più furono le iridi. Così grandi, così profonde, così cristalline, così violentemente azzurre: erano le _sue _iridi, quelle del suo piccolo fiocco di neve.

Sospirando distolse lo sguardo da quelle polle liquide, spostandolo sul pelo per non lasciarsi catturare dal loro incantesimo, e d'improvviso realizzò che non era affatto normale che una bestiola del genere si trovasse nel suo covo.

Sbarrando gli occhi si sollevò sul gomito e da quella prospettiva più elevata si rese conto che il leprotto non era vivo, ma solo uno spiritello di neve e aria gelida. Stupito si voltò e vide Jack che lo fissava sorridente, appollaiato in perfetto equilibrio sul suo bastone ricurvo.

Aggrottando la fronte in un perfetto cipiglio rabbioso sbottò: «Cosa diavolo ci fai qui tu?!».

«Oh, ciao Pitch, anche io sono molto contento di rivederti!» disse gioioso il ragazzo, ignorando bellamente il suo fare scontroso.

Con un ringhio l'Uomo Nero evocò una manciata di sabbia magica e la scagliò verso l'interlocutore, tuttavia questi si limitò a balzar giù elegantemente dal sottile appoggio su cui era posato, lasciandolo sbattere con noncuranza contro il muro e andandosi a sedere sul bordo del letto.

Sbuffando esasperato l'uomo si lasciò ricadere sulle coltri sdrucite, e cercando inutilmente di controllare la rabbia chiese nuovamente: «Jack, _dimmi cosa ci fai qui_».

«Sono venuto ad augurarti Buon Natale ovviamente!» esclamò felice Frost; «Piuttosto, mi sembra che tu non ti sia nemmeno accorto che oggi cade questa ricorrenza: perché te ne stai rintanato qui tutto solo invece di festeggiare?» chiese incuriosito.

Pitch si concesse qualche secondo di pausa, in cui alternò respiri profondi a energici massaggi alle tempie, poi rispose: «Sto "rintanato qui tutto solo" perché non ho assolutamente niente di cui festeggiare in questo stupido, patetico giorno».

Perplesso il giovane replicò: «E perché non dovresti festeggiare?».

Rinunciando a controllarsi l'altro emise un lamento frustrato, e gesticolando sbottò: «Perché in questo maledetto giorno io non posso nulla! Tutti i patetici bambini di questo mondo sono così galvanizzati all'idea dell'arrivo di Babbo Natale che anche i miei Incubi più forti si dissolvono non appena superano la soglia delle loro camerette! Quindi io sono costretto a stare rintanato qui, senza nulla da fare a parte fissare la parete, aspettando che questa dannata sovreccitazione natalizia passi! Ecco il maledetto perché!».

Jack stette in silenzio qualche secondo, riflettendo un poco, e poi disse: «Potresti fare altro, Pitch, almeno per una volta. Potresti uscire e trovare qualcosa di divertente da fare, qualcosa che ti faccia stare bene...».

«Non esiste nulla di più divertente che terrorizzare un bambino, e niente mi fa stare bene come le lacrime e le urla di un infante spaventato» lo troncò caustico l'uomo.

Il giovane ridacchiò un poco a quell'affermazione e rispose: «Oh avanti, Pitch, non fare così il tenebroso scorbutico: so io di cosa hai bisogno!».

Con un balzo si mise a cavalcioni del suo stomaco, chinandosi fino a poggiare la fronte sulla sua spalla destra e cercando di avvolgere le braccia intorno al suo collo.

«Jack, ma che fai?» proruppe stupito l'Uomo Nero, cercando tanto istintivamente quanto inutilmente di scansarsi.

«Ti do' un abbraccio, ovviamente. Certo, se tu collaborassi un poco mi verrebbe meglio» gli sussurrò dolce Frost, facendo aderire il proprio petto al suo.

«Jack, no, vattene, non mi serve, non lo voglio un abbraccio...» si difese debolmente l'altro.

Afferrandolo per la vita sottile tentò di allontanarlo, tuttavia il ragazzo sapeva essere assai ostinato quando si impegnava, e non si lasciò spostare di un solo millimetro.

Alterato dalla sconfitta Pitch digrignò i denti, e con voce crudele lo minacciò: «Jack, scostati o conoscerai la mia ira!».

«Non me ne vado per nessun motivo al mondo» replicò testardamente l'interlocutore.

Rabbrividendo per il modo gentile in cui l'altro gli solleticava la giugulare con la punta del naso l'uomo impiegò un poco a riprendersi, ma alla fine, persa definitivamente la pazienza, lo afferrò per i corti capelli sulla nuca. Strattonandolo lo costrinse a tornare con la schiena eretta, seguendolo subito per poter godere della sua espressione spaventata; tirando ancor di più quelle ciocche disordinate lo forzò a gettare indietro il capo, e gli chiese perfido: «Per nessun motivo al mondo, Jack?».

In tutta risposta Frost gli indirizzò uno sguardo risoluto, e testardamente rispose: «No, Pitch, per nessun motivo al mondo...».

Con dolce premura tornò a cingerlo con le braccia, avvicinandosi ancor di più a lui fino a che non avvertì i reciproci respiri mescolarsi in uno solo, e poi attese, immobile.

Non dovette aspettare per molto: per l'Uomo Nero fu quasi inevitabile annullare quella distanza, fisicamente insignificante eppure psicologicamente così grande. Titubante posò le labbra sulle sue, in un contatto lieve e casto, e fu solo dopo qualche secondo che si decise ad approfondirlo: premendogli il pollice sinistro sul mento gli fece schiudere la bocca quel tanto che bastava per insinuarci la lingua, e attirare la gemella in quella danza che conosceva ormai alla perfezione eppure non si stancava mai di ripetere.

Senza quasi rendersene conto rilassò la brutale stretta sulla sua chioma, e lenendogli il dolore con una carezza distratta fece scivolare l'arto in basso, rispondendo infine a quell'abbraccio tanto affettuoso. Tuttavia, per quanto potesse apparire perso in quella tenera unione, non aveva ancora abbandonato la ragione, né tantomeno la perfidia che lo caratterizzava: ogni dolcezza era calcolata, costruita per irretire il suo piccolo fiocco di neve, e sarebbe stata a tempo debito controbilanciata dalla giusta dose di crudeltà. Questa volta non si sarebbe lasciato trasportare dalla passione come quella precedente, questa volta sarebbe rimasto lucido e concentrato, e avrebbe inferto un duro colpo alla sua vittima, forse tanto profondo da sconfiggerla definitivamente. E finalmente Jack sarebbe stato distrutto, soggiogato, riplasmato, e si sarebbe prosternato senza esitazione ai suoi piedi, mettendosi ai suoi ordini, rispondendo ai suoi comandi: sarebbe stato irrimediabilmente suo, in ogni senso.

Con un morso dispettoso Pitch ruppe il bacio e si chinò subito a tormentare coi denti quel collo irresistibile: affondò i canini in quella giugulare turgida che aveva assaggiato solo due giorni prima, e subito udì un gemito in risposta.

"Oh, mio piccolo, sciocco Jack, ormai basta così poco per farti cedere!" pensò malignamente l'uomo, seguitando a seviziare quell'epidermide profumata; con una rapida mossa insinuò le falangi sotto la sua felpa, sfilandogliela in un gesto frettoloso e gettandola noncurante a terra. Il giovane non si oppose, né provò mai a protestare: nel sentirsi spogliare aveva anzi alzato docile le braccia per facilitargli l'operazione, e libero di quell'indumento inutile lo aveva subito cercato, baciandogli premuroso una clavicola.

L'Uomo Nero gioì nel vedere con quanto trasporto Frost si lasciava coinvolgere in quegli amplessi proibiti, sospirando ad ogni tocco intimo, donandogli carezze languide, scavandosi la fossa con le proprie mani: il ragazzo non aveva la minima idea del piacere che gli procurava concedendosi in quel modo. Vedere un corpo così bello e attraente offertogli con totale abbandono, un'anima così pura che si infangava da sola nella perdizione, uno spirito così indomito che si umiliava volontariamente in una completa sottomissione era impagabile.

Sorridendo soddisfatto lasciò che i polpastrelli del compagno vagassero sul suo petto, seguendo maliziosi la scollatura fin quasi all'ombelico; poi con un ghigno lo agguantò per i polsi, invertendo rapido le posizioni e costringendolo sotto di sé.

Si concesse un solo istante di sospensione, quanto bastava per osservare una passeggera smorfia di dolore passare sul viso dell'altro a quel movimento tanto brusco e inaspettato; poi si chinò subito su di lui, spingendo col naso sulla guancia sinistra per fargli voltare il capo, e posando le labbra su quel punto tanto speciale sotto l'orecchio. Lo corteggiò a lungo, con la lingua e con i denti, incurante del fatto che non avrebbe in alcun modo potuto lasciare un succhiotto più evidente di quello che già lo marchiava, mai pago dei gemiti sempre più alti che Jack emetteva. Diligente proseguì la sua opera, inspirando la fragranza speziata del compagno, godendo del suo involontario inarcare la schiena per assecondare i brividi, ignorando le sue deboli proteste per gli arti ancora intrappolati, e non si fermò finché non avvertì un distinto turgore premergli contro il ventre.

Strusciandocisi contro voglioso si sollevò un poco sui gomiti, per godere dell'espressione sfatta di Frost, ma questi prese l'iniziativa: con uno scatto liberò entrambi i polsi, e prima che l'altro potesse reagire li posò sul suo petto, insinuando le falangi nella scollatura e scostando i due lembi di stoffa per sfiorare la sua pelle. Come la prima volta che si erano trovati insieme in quella stanza Pitch lo lasciò fare, consentendogli di scoprirgli una spalla, ma prima che il giovane potesse fare alcunché fece capricciosamente dissolvere il tessuto, riportandolo ordinatamente al suo posto con una risata derisoria.

Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a tacere, forse no: in ogni caso Jack non la prese affatto bene. Piccato dallo scherzo e dalla presa in giro lo abbracciò stretto, e afferrandogli gli orli del bavero tirò. Non si limitò semplicemente a slacciargli la giacca, strappando quell'unico punto di chiusura sul ventre e scoprendogli lo stomaco, niente affatto: gli congelò la veste ed aprì contemporaneamente le braccia, trascinandosi dietro quella trama di pura oscurità e stracciandola minuziosamente.

A quel gesto l'uomo inarcò violentemente la schiena, tentando inutilmente di soffocare un ansito che suonò più come un'invocazione, spingendo di colpo il proprio bacino contro quello del compagno, in una mossa così istintiva da dar l'impressione di non avere nemmeno ben chiaro quello che stava chiedendo silenziosamente; stette un attimo immobile, troppo scioccato per poter anche solo pensare, e poi con un basso gemito crollò. Si accasciò scompostamente sul torace del giovane, riuscendo con l'ultimo briciolo di lucidità a spostare il peso sul lato destro per non soffocarlo, e ivi giacque, scosso da tremiti e ansimando vistosamente.

Nonostante la risatina chioccia che emise al vederlo in quello stato Frost lo abbracciò affettuosamente, carezzandogli con dolce premura i dorsali perfetti per aiutarlo a riprendersi, e per un minuto buono Pitch non fu in grado di fare nulla all'infuori di lasciarsi coccolare e racimolare pezzo per pezzo la razionalità perduta. L'iniziativa del ragazzo lo aveva sconvolto: la tunica era ridotta a brandelli, nemmeno le maniche erano sopravvissute a quella furia nata dalla ripicca, e la parte drappeggiata sulle gambe, l'unica ancora integra, si era già dissolta, troppo lontana dal controllo del creatore per poter persistere.

Quelle mani ossute, tuttavia, non avevano regalato solo violenza: il loro tocco gelido lo aveva attraversato, facendogli contrarre i muscoli, trasformandosi in un potente brivido che era rieccheggiato in tutto il suo corpo, dalla pianta dei piedi fino alla punta dei capelli, convogliandosi poi attraverso i sensibili nervi fino all'inguine. In pochi secondi l'Uomo Nero si era ritrovato così vicino all'orgasmo da non riuscire più a respirare: aveva bramato con tutto sé stesso che il compagno gli desse soddisfazione, e quando l'appagamento non era giunto si era sentito mancare, troppo debole per poter reagire, percorso da scariche dolorose eppur elettrizzanti, come un preludio al fatto che, essendogli stato negato il piacere in quel momento, più tardi ne avrebbe ricevuto uno ben maggiore del consueto.

"Dannato Jack..." pensò inevitabilmente l'uomo, regolarizzando pian piano il respiro, piccato per aver perso le redini dell'amplesso anche se solo per poco. Subito, tuttavia, rifletté che il giovane gli aveva non solo, con quello scherzo sensuale, dimostrato di essere più che consenziente e deciso a unirsi a lui, ma anche fornito una magnifica ispirazione: un'idea sublime nella sua perfidia, perfetta come vendetta, perversa come umiliazione.

Ormai ripresosi, con uno scatto gli azzannò quel morbido incavo tra il collo e la spalla sinistra, ottenendo in risposta un forte sospiro a metà tra il divertito e il sognante, e senza perder tempo scese dapprima lungo la clavicola e poi seguendo lo sterno, marchiando coi denti affilati ogni centimetro disponibile. Dolcemente si soffermò a tormentare con la lingua la morbida carne subito sotto le costole, lasciandosi vezzeggiare la nuca e le orecchie dalle dita curiose del compagno e facendo scivolare quasi distrattamente la destra lungo il suo fianco sinistro, passando pericolosamente vicino all'inguine e poi percorrendo la coscia. Con tenera premura gli solleticò un poco il retro del ginocchio, facendolo rabbrividire e strappandogli un sorriso; poi, soddisfatto dell'aura estatica che aveva creato, affondò ratto i canini in quella pelle serica, e con un brusco colpo gli portò il ginocchio al petto, forzandolo col gomito a piegare la gamba.

Frost sbarrò gli occhi, prorompendo in un ansito spezzato e aggrappandosi disperatamente alle sue spalle, stupito e disorientato dal gesto, ma non dovette aspettare troppo per capire il perché della posizione: con uno scrollone Pitch lo sistemò meglio, bloccandogli la caviglia col braccio contro il proprio torace, e impaziente slacciò il nastro che portava legato al polpaccio, gettandolo lontano per non rovinarlo. Continuando a seviziarlo con la bocca fece lo stesso con l'altra gamba, togliendogli la stringa e graffiandolo poi metodico lungo l'arteria femorale: e il ragazzo lo assecondò, trattenendo il fiato e inspirando sempre più teso, gemendo poi senza ritegno quando sentì il palmo chiudersi a coppa sul suo sesso eccitato.

Con un sorriso perfido l'uomo allontanò la mano, portandola insieme alla gemella a stringere la vita sottile del giovane, e catturandogli tra i denti un piccolo lembo di pelle iniziò a succhiare piano, disegnandogli senza fretta un marchio porpora e premendo sadicamente lo sterno contro la sua virilità, seguitando testardo ad ignorarla. Non dovette attendere a lungo: il tempo di qualche respiro profondo e Jack emise un sospiro più simile ad un lamento frustrato, passandogli dolcemente la destra sulla guancia e intrecciandola subito a quelle ciocche corvine, strattonandole un poco per chiedergli di più.

Soddisfatto della reazione l'Uomo Nero sporse la lingua e con la punta disegnò una sottile scia umida, seguendo una linea immaginaria dalle costole all'ombelico fino ad arrivare all'orlo dei suoi pantaloni, e facendo lo stesso col pomo d'adamo lungo tutta la sua erezione; afferrando maliziosamente con gli incisivi il sottile laccio che gli chiudeva i calzoni tirò fino a sciogliere il nodo, e udì un sospiro di sollievo da parte del compagno non più costretto dalla stoffa crudelmente aderente.

Insinuando le falangi affilate tra il tessuto e l'epidermide lo liberò lentamente degli ultimi indumenti, carezzando con le nocche le sue gambe seriche e sfilandoglieli del tutto. Gettandoli distrattamente da un lato si godette la vista di quel corpo, finalmente completamente nudo, ialino e perfetto, scosso dai tremiti dell'eccitazione, sottomesso, sconciamente esposto e disponibile a qualunque sevizia: oh, con quanta violenza urlava di essere sporcato come la neve sul ciglio delle strade, con quanta lussuria quelle splendide cosce chiedevano di essere aperte ancor più di quanto già non fossero, mai sazie delle carezze proibite che venivano loro donate!

Intimidito dall'espressione affamata di Pitch Frost volse il viso da un lato, arrossendo per l'imbarazzo e tentando pudicamente di sottrarsi alla sua vista, ma l'amante non glielo permise: allargando le ginocchia per avere un appoggio più saldo sporse il torace eretto in avanti, e poggiandosi sull'avambraccio sinistro gli strinse il collo in una presa dolce ma decisa, forzandolo ad alzare gli occhi su di lui. Con un singulto il giovane cedette, offrendogli le iridi cristalline rese limpide e liquide dall'eccitazione e le pupille nerissime dilatate e opacizzate dal piacere, e l'uomo non perse tempo, trapassandolo con uno sguardo così carico di desiderio e sensuali promesse da farlo sussultare. Non pago della reazione fin troppo discreta lambì le sue labbra gonfie con l'indice destro, disegnandogli il profilo del mento, poi della gola e dello sterno, scendendo sempre più giù, fino a sfiorargli l'inguine e strappargli un gemito.

Con un ghigno soddisfatto gli lanciò un'ultima occhiata maliziosa, poi, senza il minimo preavviso, si tuffò in basso, raggiungendo il bacino e catturando con la bocca di velluto la sua virilità turgida: e Jack non poté far altro che premiarlo, inarcando la schiena fino allo spasimo, artigliando il lenzuolo sdrucito fino a strapparlo, prorompendo in un grido di piacere così languido da scuotergli ogni terminazione nervosa.

Cercando di mantenersi lucido l'uomo portò la coscia sinistra del ragazzo sulla propria spalla, per poter sentire la sua serica morbidezza sfregargli contro la guancia, e docilmente Frost aprì l'altra gamba per lasciargli più agio. Oh, con quanta obbediente lussuria gli si offriva, tentandolo con quello sconcio invito, ammaliandolo con caldi sospiri, inebriandolo con quel profumo speziato seppur fresco, cercando per la seconda volta di attirarlo in un viaggio senza ritorno! Ma questa volta l'Uomo Nero non avrebbe ceduto: questa volta avrebbe mantenuto il controllo fino alla fine, e l'unico dei due che non sarebbe più riuscito a tornare sé stesso sarebbe stato proprio il suo piccolo fiocco di neve.

Il piano che aveva elaborato era a dir poco geniale nella sua immensa perfidia, un'idea così perversa da farlo quasi rabbrividire, un raggiro così perfetto da non lasciare alcuna possibile via di fuga alla sua povera vittima. Avrebbe seguitato a stuzzicare capricciosamente l'altro, stimolandolo maliziosamente ma mai abbastanza, costringendolo a intervenire per chiedere soddisfazione, sia con impliciti segnali che con espliciti gesti; voglioso lo avrebbe poi accontentato, toccandolo in ogni modo e in ogni punto che sapeva essere speciale per quegli amplessi: lo avrebbe portato più volte vicino al culmine, trattenendosi poi un poco per prolungare il piacere, e quando infine avesse sentito montare in lui l'orgasmo glielo avrebbe negato, dissolvendosi. Jack avrebbe sbarrato gli occhi per lo stupore e la frustrazione, allungando le braccia per cercarlo, chiamandolo disperatamente per nome, e non vedendolo si sarebbe alfine accasciato contro la fredda parete, l'espressione sfatta, gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

Ma non sarebbe finita lì, oh no, quella non era assolutamente un'umiliazione sufficiente! Come era successo a Pitch solo pochi minuti prima il ragazzo si sarebbe trovato violentemente eccitato, così tanto da arrivare a soffrirne, e non possedendo certo autocontrollo a sufficienza con un singulto avrebbe ceduto. Debole e tremante si sarebbe messo in ginocchio, poggiando la schiena contro le pietre del muro e schiudendo le cosce, e bruciando di vergogna avrebbe fatto scivolare la destra fino all'inguine, sfiorandosi dapprima con discrezione, poi con sempre maggior decisione. Dimentico del pudore si sarebbe quindi aggrappato con la sinistra ad un anello di ferro che sporgeva da un blocco massiccio, esponendosi languido ad un amante invisibile, e avrebbe reclinato il viso arrossato da un lato, chiedendo baci che non sarebbero mai arrivati; ansimando senza ritegno avrebbe spalancato le gambe, afferrandosi con decisione la virilità tra le dita sottili e iniziando a massaggiarla energicamente, assumendo pian piano un'espressione sognante; sempre più alla deriva nella perdizione avrebbe poi aumentato il ritmo, ignorando i crampi e la stanchezza, perseguendo unicamente il proprio egoistico e sconcio scopo, fino a raggiungerlo con un ultimo giro di polso.

Quell'orgasmo sarebbe stato sublime, assolutamente devastante: avrebbe scosso il giovane fin nel profondo, togliendogli le ultime forze, inducendolo a invocare il nome di Pitch prima di crollare sfinito. A quel punto lui, il Signore degli Incubi, dopo aver assistito nascosto nell'oscurità ad ogni singolo atto di quello splendido assolo, sentendosi chiamare sarebbe apparso, materializzandosi di fronte a lui, poggiando le mani contro la parete per farlo sentire in trappola tra le sue braccia. Con un brusco movimento gli avrebbe artigliato l'avambraccio, portandosi il suo palmo destro alla bocca, e fissandolo con aria affamata avrebbe gustato quel seme perlaceo, grondando lussuria da ogni accurata lappata. Ripulitolo minuziosamente lo avrebbe poi baciato con violenza, forzandolo a provare per una seconda volta il suo stesso sapore, corrompendolo con quel fluido incestuoso, e infine avrebbe premuto senza delicatezza sulla sua nuca, costringendolo verso il proprio inguine, ordinandogli di soddisfarlo.

Oh, con quanta brama l'uomo ambiva ad essere appagato dal suo piccolo fiocco di neve! Voleva sentirsi desiderato e corteggiato, voleva tutto il piacere che quelle falangi affilate e quelle labbra gonfie potevano donare, voleva ogni cosa di lui!

Scelse di non immaginarsi l'unione proibita, preferendo tenersi la sorpresa della soffocante strettezza di quella bocca, saltando direttamente al momento in cui Jack avrebbe assaggiato la linfa oscura, venendone pervaso e corrotto. E quando il ragazzo avesse alfine rialzato la testa dal suo bassoventre gli avrebbe mostrato le sue iridi, ancora color zaffiro, ancora limpide, ancora bellissime, eppure con un nuovo bagliore ad illuminarle: la fiamma della sottomissione, la luce della totale obbedienza che gli avrebbe comunicato, pur senza parole udibili: "Ordina, mio padrone. Io sono tuo".

Perso in questi sublimi e perfidi pensieri Pitch impiegò qualche secondo a tornare alla realtà, rendendosi conto appena in tempo di aver quasi portato l'altro al culmine, e con un movimento sinuoso del capo si staccò dal suo inguine, facendogli emettere un lamento frustrato.

Lo fissò con un sorriso sadico, tornando con la schiena eretta per poterlo vedere meglio, e il modo impaziente con cui il giovane si tirò in ginocchio per poterlo raggiungere gli suggerì uno scherzo malvagio: aspettò che il compagno si assestasse a fatica sulle gambe tremanti, e quando questi si allungò verso di lui per raggiungerlo si dissolse in una volubile nebbia.

Attese qualche secondo, giusto il tempo di veder comparire sul viso di Frost un'espressione genuinamente incredula per l'inaspettata fuga, poi agì: in un caldo flusso percorse il suo arto teso per fermarlo, attorcigliandosi languido intorno al suo torace magro e rimaterializzandosi infine alle sue spalle, il braccio sinistro ben aderente al suo petto, il destro già a contatto con la sua virilità turgida.

«Già ti mancavo, mio piccolo Jack?» sussurrò crudelmente al suo orecchio, iniziando l'intimo massaggio.

Non ricevette alcuna risposta verbale: con un gemito Jack allargò le cosce, inarcando la spina dorsale e gettando indietro la testa, portando con tenera premura il palmo non impegnato dell'uomo all'altezza del suo cuore, per farne sentire il battito impazzito.

Con un sospiro l'Uomo Nero gli azzannò il collo ialino, succhiando quella giugulare irresistibile per l'ennesima volta, aumentando il ritmo delle carezze, e gioì nel sentirlo aggrapparsi alla sua nuca in un gesto passionale e possessivo: ormai il Guardiano era completamente perduto, alla deriva in un mare proibito dalle cui onde non poteva più essere salvato, spintosi troppo in là per poter tornare indietro.

Fu questione di un battito di ciglia: Pitch avvertì le pulsazioni del ragazzo perdere un colpo, e repentinamente allontanò la mano dal suo bassoventre, agguantandolo con forza alla gola e togliendogli il fiato. Fu con infinito piacere che sentì la sua carotide palpitare, lottando inutilmente contro quelle dita affilate che la stritolavano, e per poco non ansimò nell'udire il singulto strozzato dell'altro, che con un istintivo scrollone cercò vanamente di liberarsi da quella stretta crudele.

Con decisione mantenne la presa ancora per qualche istante, assicurandosi di negare la soddisfazione a Jack e contemporaneamente portarne l'eccitazione oltre il limite della sopportazione, poi lo liberò. Sorridendo sarcastico lo sostenne quando questi scivolò verso il basso e fece per depositargli un bacio di congedo sotto l'orecchio, ma lo trovò più pesante del consueto. Aggrottando perplesso la fronte lo adagiò sulle grigie coltri, aiutandosi con i piedi per distendergli le gambe, e lo osservò attentamente; la pelle seviziata era pallida e tesa, il torace ossuto perfettamente immobile, gli occhi socchiusi rovesciati all'indietro: ogni cosa in lui parlava di un abbandono più profondo del sonno.

Con orrore crescente l'uomo fissò quel corpo magro giacere scomposto, e provò a sfiorarlo, cadendo nel panico nel sentirlo freddo. No, no, non era vero, non era possibile quello che stava vedendo: non era così che doveva andare, non era questo ciò che voleva, non per il suo piccolo fiocco di neve. No, no, era impossibile, era stato attento, ne era sicuro, era stato violento ma non brutale, seppur crudele si era comunque preso cura del suo tesoro segreto, non era possibile, era stato attento!

Con un singhiozzo prese quel viso angelico tra le sue grandi mani, carezzandolo dolcemente e schiudendogli le labbra: provò a chiamarlo teneramente una prima volta, poi una seconda, poi una terza; infine, vedendo che nessuna di quelle cure premurose sortiva l'effetto desiderato, gettò via la maschera d'indifferenza che aveva sinora indossato, e lasciando trasparire dai suoi occhi limpidi tutto il dolore che provava urlò con voce incrinata dalla disperazione: «_Jack, rispondimi!_».

Ed ecco un'immagine omaggio da parte della mia amica:  
fs70/f/2013/169/e/a/1012314_10200240577561217_969730402_n_by_ 


	8. Chapter 8

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO CON L'OSCURITA' – OTTAVA PARTE**

«_Jack, rispondimi!_».

L'interpellato, scosso da quel disperato richiamo, si decise alfine a rispondere con un mugugno, ma rimase ugualmente immobile, troppo sfinito per poter contrarre anche un solo muscolo.

Dentro di sé, tuttavia, rideva, rideva di cuore: mai nella sua vita aveva provato una gioia così immensa. Il suo compagno, l'Uomo Nero in persona, si preoccupava per lui, prendendosi amorevolmente cura del suo corpo e arrivando addirittura a invocarlo con voce rotta dal dolore, angosciato all'idea di averlo ucciso!

Finalmente Pitch aveva gettato la maschera e dimostrato esplicitamente quanto teneva a lui. Non che non lo avesse già fatto in passato: per quanto non avesse mai fatto mancare una buona dose di crudeltà nei loro incontri a Jack non erano sfuggiti certi particolari rivelatori, a cui si era aggrappato con testarda determinazione, candidamente fiducioso che la verità, prima o poi, sarebbe venuta a galla, increspando tutti quegli strati di dolorosa finzione, emergendo al di sopra di ogni apparente dovere innegabile. Perché per quanto l'uomo potesse ostentare perfido godimento nel torturarlo e indifferente distacco nell'abbandonarlo dopo ogni amplesso, Frost non aveva mai avuto alcun dubbio che lui gli volesse bene. Altrimenti, perché mai, dopo il loro primo bacio, vedendolo semisvenuto lo aveva afferrato al volo e depositato gentilmente a terra, invece di lasciarlo sbattere violentemente sul ghiaccio? Perché ogni volta lo accarezzava con infinita dolcezza, andando sempre a lenire gli sporadici graffi che gli lasciava? Perché corteggiava con tale trasporto il suo collo, pensando di non essere notato mentre inspirava con aria estatica il suo profumo? Perché lo baciava con tanta passione? Perché, nel toccarlo, si assicurava sempre di dargli il massimo piacere? E perché pronunciava il suo nome così spesso, quasi ad ogni frase delle loro conversazioni, facendolo vibrare così musicalmente in gola nonostante fossero sempre soli e fosse dunque superfluo ribadire ad ogni piè sospinto a chi si stesse rivolgendo?

Avrebbe potuto continuare ancora, annoverando in un elenco senza fine ogni piccolo gesto che Pitch, volontariamente o meno, dedicava a lui, ma non aveva alcun senso farlo: più il tempo passava, più la lista si allungava, arricchendosi di dolci attenzioni che solo un tenero amante avrebbe potuto dedicargli.

Come a voler confermare ciò l'uomo, nel sentirlo reagire, emise un sospiro di sollievo, poggiando per un attimo il capo sul suo cuore per riprendersi; dopo poco, però, si rialzò, passandogli i suoi grandi palmi sulla pelle gelata e massaggiandola per aiutarlo a riaversi.

Quando la sua epidermide si fu riscaldata a sufficienza il giovane sentì l'altro ricoprirlo con un tessuto sottile e morbido, depositare un piccolo bacio in quel punto speciale subito sotto l'orecchio sinistro e quindi intrecciare le sue gambe alle proprie, attirandolo in un abbraccio caldo e avvolgente e stringendolo teneramente fino a fargli posare la fronte sul suo petto.

A quel gesto Jack non poté non lasciarsi sfuggire un sorriso: non aveva mai dubitato dell'affetto che risiedeva nel cuore dell'Uomo Nero, ma quando questi pensava di non essere visto sapeva davvero superarsi. Con un debole mugugno si abbandonò tra quelle braccia forti e possessive, continuando a fingersi svenuto, e si godette le coccole che il compagno gli donò. Lentamente lo avvertì rilassarsi, udendo i suoi respiri farsi più profondi e regolari, percependo i suoi battiti rallentare, e dopo una decina di minuti fu completamente certo che si fosse addormentato.

Solo a questo punto Frost si azzardò ad aprire gli occhi e si trovò a fissare la gola di Pitch, così sottile e allungata, quasi femminea nelle linee sinuose con cui si sviluppava, eppure innegabilmente virile negli spigolosi angoli con cui si raccordava alle spalle. L'aveva sempre adorata, e non aveva mai negato a sé stesso il dispiacere nel sapere di averla potuta carezzare così poche volte nei loro incontri: era decisamente ora di rimediare.

Con destrezza allentò la stretta intorno al proprio torace per potersi muovere più liberamente, poi, sollevandosi sul gomito destro, si chinò su quel collo tanto ambito, così inconsapevolmente esposto da sembrar quasi un invito: delicatamente posò un bacio in quel morbidissimo incavo subito sopra la clavicola, quindi risalì con calma, corteggiando metodico ogni piccolo lembo di pelle. Posando la sinistra sul petto del compagno per sentire le pulsazioni che pian piano acceleravano seguì la sua giugulare, lambendola leggero con le labbra, godendo del sommesso mugolio che emise l'altro che ancora dormiva, e raggiunse così l'orecchio: lì il profumo di quell'epidermide di velluto era più intenso, come quello del soffice muschio che cresce nel sottobosco, misterioso, selvatico, eppure incredibilmente familiare per Jack. Inspirando estasiato schiuse la bocca e passò la lingua in quel punto, godendo del languido sospiro che Pitch aveva emesso non appena era stato sfiorato, e gli bastò insistere solo un altro po' per strapparlo dall'oblio in cui era caduto e riportarlo alla realtà.

Intenerito lo guardò sfregare un poco la guancia contro il materasso, poi dischiudere a fatica le palpebre; pazientemente attese che si svegliasse del tutto e si ambientasse, e quando lo vide girare il capo fino a rivolgergli lo sguardo lo premiò con quel sorriso che tante volte gli aveva indirizzato: sincero, maturo, felice e carico di sentimento.

L'Uomo Nero lo fissò con occhi sgranati, mostrando interamente le sue iridi cangianti che in quel momento erano quasi completamente permeate da raggi dorati, e non tentò di nascondere la miriade di emozioni che lo attraversavano: gioia pura per il rapido recupero di Frost, vergogna per essere stato sorpreso durante il sonno, incredulità nel sentirsi così coccolato, tristezza per averlo seviziato fino a farlo svenire.

Imbarazzato e pentito l'uomo volse le pupille verso il basso, come per sfuggire al giovane pur continuando ad abbracciarlo. Quest'ultimo, per rassicurarlo, prese parola: «Pitch, riguardo a prima, io...».

Prima che potesse concludere Pitch gli premette indice e medio sulle labbra per fermarlo, guardandolo con un'espressione addolorata che diceva: "No, ti prego. Mi è bastato crederti morto, non mi serve essere punito anche con un rimprovero".

Oh, sciocco, sciocco di un Uomo Nero! Sapeva essere così scaltro, e cadere poi su delle simili banalità! Ma in effetti non si trattava affatto di una questione semplice, e senza dubbio questo era terreno sconosciuto per lui. Jack non voleva accusarlo, le parole che voleva pronunciare non erano di ammonimento, ma non aveva importanza: se l'uomo non voleva lasciarlo conferire gli avrebbe comunicato quello che desiderava confidargli in altro modo.

Con dolcezza il ragazzo prese a baciare quelle dita affilate, seguendole fino alle nocche e tornando indietro, senza mai staccare gli occhi da quelli del compagno; poi, inaspettatamente, schiuse le labbra e fece scivolare la lingua sui polpastrelli. Languido accolse lentamente in bocca le estremità, sezione per sezione fino alla base, tirando piano con gli incisivi per attirarle a sé, e prese a succhiarle senza fretta: voleva essere certo di trasmettergli tutti i sentimenti che lo animavano, voleva rassicurarlo e dargli piacere, voleva dimostrargli che per quanto inesperto era in grado come lui di essere sensuale, e che si sarebbe impegnato al massimo.

Fissandolo con sguardo malizioso gli imprigionò il polso con la sinistra e proseguì la sua opera, muovendo il capo in un calmo ritmo sinuoso, leccando con lussuria, come se stesse corteggiando una parte ben più intima di quelle semplici falangi: con ogni suo gesto voleva invitarlo, sedurlo, cancellare dalla sua mente le parole "innocente" e "ingenuo" associate al suo nome. Pitch lo credeva tanto candido e puro, e in un certo senso aveva ragione: Jack non era corrotto, né smaliziato, e non concepiva il sesso come cosa a sé stante. Tuttavia, se soltanto l'Uomo Nero lo avesse visto, giusto la notte precedente, seguire due ragazzi, sorpresi per caso in un vicolo a baciarsi, solo per scoprire fino in fondo come due uomini si davano reciprocamente piacere...come minimo avrebbe diametralmente cambiato opinione.

Desiderando qualcosa di più di quel semplice seppur poco casto contatto Frost si ridistese sul materasso per avere più libertà d'azione, e senza interrompere quello che già stava facendo posò il palmo destro sul cuore dell'altro: ne ascoltò i battiti accelerati per qualche secondo, poi carezzò gli addominali, seguendone le linee appena accennate fino al ventre, superando con una minima esitazione l'orlo dei pantaloni e fermandosi sull'inguine.

Pitch, che fino a quel momento era rimasto immobile, come ammaliato da un incantesimo, sussultò all'improvviso, forse colto di sorpresa da una tale audacia, ma non lo respinse; dopo pochi istanti scostò anzi impercettibilmente una gamba per lasciargli più agio, e Jack non si fece certo pregare. Inizialmente si limitò a sfiorarlo esitante, incuriosito dalla novità e timoroso di non esserne all'altezza: non aveva mai toccato prima di allora un uomo, e l'ultima cosa che desiderava era risultare impacciato e dunque incapace. Dopo poco, tuttavia, gioì nel sentire come quella virilità appena risvegliata si adattasse perfettamente alla sua mano e rispondesse prontamente indurendosi ad ogni suo tocco, e prese maggior confidenza.

Sentendosi ormai soffocare dal caldo scostò con un calcio la coperta che l'Uomo Nero aveva gentilmente intessuto per lui, ma vide che quest'ultimo teneva ancora gli occhi socchiusi in un'espressione a metà tra l'estatico e il sofferente, e proseguendo il massaggio sensuale impiegò poco a capirne il motivo: la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni lo fasciava crudelmente in una stretta sempre più asfissiante. Senza indugio ne agguantò il bordo superiore e tirò verso il basso, stracciando il tessuto e liberando il bassoventre del compagno dalla costrizione, e questi sospirò di sollievo, facendo immediatamente dissolvere la trama oscura in una nebbia evanescente, come se avesse atteso il permesso per spogliarsi del tutto.

Impaziente il giovane gli afferrò il membro, corteggiandolo piano con le dita per tutta la sua lunghezza e udendo finalmente un debole gemito; per farsi coraggio proseguì ancora un poco, poi inspirò profondamente e si decise ad andare oltre.

Fissandolo con un'espressione carica di lussuria rinforzò la presa sul suo polso ed estrasse le sue falangi dalla propria bocca, facendo scivolare a velocità insostenibilmente bassa la punta della lingua nella sottile luce tra indice e medio, in una maliziosa allusione; cercando di non tremare si lasciò sfiorare da quei polpastrelli umidi, guidandoli in una linea immaginaria lungo lo sterno e lo stomaco, deviando all'ultimo momento e portandoli sulla propria natica, in una imbarazzata ma chiara richiesta.

Subito gettò il braccio libero al collo dell'uomo, coinvolgendolo in un bacio passionale per cercare di nascondergli il rossore evidente che gli imporporava le guance, e sussultò nel sentirlo prendere il comando, imponendosi in quella danza sensuale e stringendogli con trasporto il fondoschiena. Trattenendo il fiato il ragazzo lo avvertì insinuare delicatamente le dita nella fessura e iniziare a massaggiargli l'apertura inviolata, e sospirò nel sentire con quanta dolcezza lo trattava, assicurandosi come sempre che potesse provare il massimo piacere.

Pian piano si rilassò, lasciando condurre l'altro e appoggiandogli il ginocchio sinistro sulla vita per facilitargli i movimenti, tuttavia non poté non trattenere un lamento soffocato quando si sentì penetrare dall'indice: era una sensazione strana, fastidiosa e dolorosa, ma non cercò di rifuggirne, ben consapevole che se avesse resistito sarebbe stato lautamente ripagato. Lentamente si abituò all'intrusione, smarrendosi nei brividi che gli donava e decontraendo i muscoli, e iniziò a perdere coordinazione; l'Uomo Nero, di rimando, non perse tempo, violandolo anche col medio.

A quel secondo gesto Jack inarcò violentemente la schiena, gemendo sofferente e aggrappandosi con entrambe le mani al braccio destro di Pitch: questi ruppe il bacio, facendolo girare sulla schiena e stendendosi sopra di lui; sorridendogli malizioso si chinò sulla sua giugulare, ridisegnandola languido con la lingua fino a raggiungere quel punto speciale dietro l'orecchio; infine, premendogli il naso sulla guancia, lo costrinse a voltarsi e leccò voglioso quel piccolo lembo di pelle, strusciandosi contro di lui e iniziando a muovere le falangi dentro il suo corpo.

Frost fremette, iniziando ad ansimare e rabbrividire, tentando involontariamente di sfuggire al compagno e tuttavia cercandolo con desiderio, combattuto tra il dolore della penetrazione e il piacere del succhiotto; tuttavia bastò un minuto scarso perché si arrendesse a quest'ultimo. Gemendo debolmente gli carezzò la nuca e i capelli serici, seguendolo nella sua discesa lungo clavicola e sterno, a fianco dei quali vennero lasciati chiari segni di morsi; sussultò sorpreso nel sentirlo allontanarsi dal suo stomaco, interrompendo la piacevole tortura, ma non dovette attendere molto per scoprire le sue intenzioni.

Improvvisamente un calore umido e soffocante avvolse la virilità del giovane fino alla base, ed egli s'inarcò, prorompendo in un grido appagato: era solo la terza volta che l'uomo usava la bocca in quel modo, eppure se ne sentiva già dipendente. Quel palato morbido contro cui sfregava, quella lingua curiosa che lo stimolava abilmente, quella gola avida che sentiva di raggiungere ad ogni movimento sinuoso del capo del compagno, ogni cosa lo ammaliava, trasmettendogli brividi caldi e incatenandolo sul posto, rendendolo inerme e soggetto alla volontà altrui; e questa situazione, questo essere vinto e sottomesso dall'Uomo Nero, gli era sempre piaciuto. Non si era mai saputo spiegare il motivo: forse per contrasto con il suo essere uno spirito libero, forse per le abilità seduttive di Pitch, forse perché sapeva quanto quest'ultimo godesse nel vederlo comportarsi così; ma in ogni caso la ragione non aveva la minima importanza, soprattutto in quel momento.

Con un gemito allargò le gambe, per far sì che l'amante potesse sistemarcisi meglio, e artigliò con decisione il lenzuolo sdrucito per paura di graffiarlo alla nuca; socchiudendo gli occhi liquidi e sognanti registrò a malapena il terzo dito che intervenne a penetrarlo, atteggiando un attimo le labbra ad una smorfia sofferente e rischiudendole subito dopo per riprendere a sospirare.

Ormai Jack non percepiva più nulla all'infuori del proprio corpo e delle due languide sevizie a cui era sottoposto, incapace di scegliere se spingersi verso le falangi che lo violavano o la bocca che gli avvolgeva l'erezione; dopo poco si rese conto di essere vicino all'orgasmo, e racimolando le sue ultime forze agì: agganciò il ginocchio in quel morbido incavo tra il braccio sinistro e il torace del compagno, quindi spinse, costringendolo ad allontanarsi dal proprio bassoventre e tornare col viso accanto al proprio collo.

Allungandosi verso di lui passò il naso sulla sua guancia incavata, accostandosi piano al suo orecchio, e infine sussurrò sensualmente: «Pitch, fammi tuo».

All'inizio pensò di aver parlato a voce troppo bassa, perché non vide alcuna reazione; poi, improvvisamente, avvertì le dita di Pitch fuoriuscire rapidamente dal suo corpo e premere decise sulla sua coscia sinistra per aprirla ancora di più.

Fu questione di un attimo: pochi secondi prima Frost provava quasi un senso di vuoto dentro di sé per l'abbandono repentino, e pochi secondi dopo un dolore indescrivibile. Si sentiva spaccato in due, gli occhi sbarrati ma ciechi, così stupito dalla penetrazione profonda e indelicata da non riuscire nemmeno a emettere un lamento: non si aspettava una tale brutale crudeltà dopo tante coccole.

Proprio quando iniziò a pensare che la sua fiducia fosse stata tradita, e calde lacrime per la doppia sofferenza scivolarono fuori dalle sue palpebre, venne dolcemente consolato: labbra seriche raccolsero quelle stille salate, asciugandogli il viso, e mani gentili lo accarezzarono. Con un singhiozzo il giovane aprì le iridi, vide l'altro che gli sorrideva teneramente, carico di desiderio e un po' pentito di averlo preso in quel modo brusco, e tentò di sorridergli di rimando, mettendo insieme una smorfia tirata.

L'Uomo Nero scese a baciargli il collo, massaggiandogli coi palmi il ventre e le cosce, e non smise finché non sentì tutti i muscoli rilassarsi; fatto ciò passò a corteggiare con la lingua quel punto speciale sotto l'orecchio, e accennò una timida spinta col bacino.

Il ragazzo gemette di rimando, inarcando la schiena per il dolore e il piacere, ma non si lamentò, incitandolo anzi con un abbraccio a continuare; i primi momenti furono un'autentica e bruciante tortura, che si sforzò con stoica sopportazione di non rifiutare, ma per sua fortuna durarono poco: l'abilità dell'uomo lo salvò presto dal supplizio.

Con mani esperte Pitch gli schiuse ancora un poco le gambe, mettendole in una posizione più comoda per entrambi, e gli afferrò con la destra il fianco per meglio accompagnare i loro movimenti; come premio il giovane voltò il capo, offrendogli la gola indifesa, e il compagno affondò subito i denti affilati in quella giugulare che aveva assaggiato così tante volte, e di cui, tuttavia, non sembrava mai sazio. Mordendo e succhiando questi lo intrappolò contro il materasso, impedendogli di fuggire e facendo scivolare lentamente la sinistra lungo il torace, raggiungendo la sua erezione e iniziando a sfiorarla per distrarlo.

Nonostante la carezza fosse stata leggera e discreta Jack gemette a gran voce, artigliando i brandelli del lenzuolo e mordendosi un labbro per cercare di trattenersi, ma non funzionò: l'uomo era fin troppo abile, e lui troppo inesperto per riuscire a non arrendersi al piacere. In pochi secondi il ragazzo si sentì scuotere da una scarica elettrica e, con un grido a metà tra l'estatico e il frustrato, venne, sporcandosi il ventre col proprio seme. Gli sfuggì un lamento: non era questo ciò che desiderava, avrebbe voluto appagare l'altro e regalargli un amplesso più lungo, invece aveva fatto la figura dell'incapace e lo aveva egoisticamente mandato in bianco.

L'Uomo Nero, tuttavia, non sembrava dello stesso avviso: con aria soddisfatta fece correre le iridi cangianti sul suo corpo, dall'inguine bagnato al collo, fissandolo con sguardo affamato; poi, atteggiando le labbra ad un sorriso malizioso, tornò a lambire con i polpastrelli la sua virilità.

Immediatamente il ragazzo sussultò, sorpreso: l'erezione non si era minimamente sopita e brividi caldi partivano ancora da essa, eccitanti ed intensi, eppure più sopportabili, più gestibili dei primi che lo avevano attraversato, sconvolgendolo.

Frost era stato corteggiato, coccolato, viziato e appagato nell'amplesso, troppo sopraffatto per poter fare altro che subire: adesso era venuto il tempo di contraccambiare e donare a sua volta. Sentendosi tornare in forze gettò le braccia al collo del compagno, attirando il suo viso a pochi centimetri dal proprio, e, cercando di non distogliere gli occhi per l'imbarazzo, sussurrò con voce roca: «Di più».

Un fremito di paura lo attraversò nel vedere quelle iridi color topazio venir invase da tentacoli oscuri, ma non cedette, abbracciando anzi con le gambe il bacino dell'uomo per rimarcare la richiesta.

Questi gli sfiorò una guancia con la propria e disse maliziosamente: «Come desideri, mio piccolo Jack».

Poi, senza attendere oltre, diede una spinta più decisa, fermandosi subito per controllare la sua reazione.

In tutta risposta il giovane strinse di più le cosce alla sua vita, dando un colpo per chiedergli di non smettere e convincerlo finalmente a non trattenersi come aveva premurosamente fatto prima, ma lasciarsi andare e prendersi ciò che bramava.

Pitch non necessitò di un invito più esplicito: con un ringhio vibrante lo afferrò per i fianchi, penetrandolo ripetutamente e in profondità, ed emise un ansito appagato nell'avvertire le unghie del ragazzo trafiggergli la schiena, scalfendola a sangue.

Jack ansimò, perso in quell'unione tanto agognata: non riusciva a percepire nulla al di fuori del proprio corpo e di quello dell'altro. Sentiva i suoi sospiri vogliosi contro il proprio collo, i suoi dorsali così ben disegnati sotto le proprie mani, la sua pelle serica martoriata dalle proprie unghie e quelle dell'altro che gli artigliavano le natiche; sentiva la sua colonna vertebrale inarcarsi, il suo fondoschiena sodo contrarsi ritmicamente sotto i propri polpacci, le sue cosce sottili ma muscolose sostenere le proprie, il suo ventre piatto sfregare sensualmente contro la propria virilità. Sentiva quella dell'altro violarlo, facendolo gemere senza ritegno, cercando di scavarsi uno spazio dentro di lui nonostante non ce ne fosse bisogno, perché l'Uomo Nero aveva già un posto speciale nel suo cuore; ma soprattutto, sentiva _lui_: la sua essenza più intima, dolce e violenta, possessiva e generosa, così complessa e impossibile, eppure così chiara e bella per Frost.

Perso in queste sensazioni così nuove e totalizzanti il giovane impiegò qualche decina di secondi a rendersi conto che il compagno era tornato con la schiena quasi eretta, aprendo un poco di più le gambe per farlo stare comodo e prenderlo meglio, e continuando a spingere lo osservava con uno sguardo sognante, adorante e famelico allo stesso tempo.

Arrossendo di vergogna Jack fece per coprirsi, ma Pitch si fermò e, afferrandogli i polsi in una stretta gentile ma decisa, sussurrò: «No. Lasciati guardare, Jack».

Abbassando gli occhi il ragazzo cedette, abbandonando le mani accanto al viso, e senza perder tempo l'uomo lo penetrò nuovamente, ancora e ancora, facendolo gemere e inarcare la spina dorsale ad ogni proprio movimento sinuoso.

Frost si sentiva letteralmente strappare la carne dalle ossa da quelle iridi infuocate, che lo trapassavano con una tale brama e lussuria da farlo sussultare, e coraggiosamente decise di concedervisi: volse il viso da un lato, offrendo la giugulare e coprendosi le palpebre col dorso della mano destra, in un malizioso vedo-non vedo che finiva con l'evidenziare invece che celare; sollevò un poco il petto per esporlo, ben consapevole che gli ansiti che lo facevano alzare e abbassare in modo irregolare lo rendevano ancora più desiderabile; infine si portò la sinistra alla clavicola, sfiorandola lentamente coi polpastrelli, scendendo sempre più giù, in una languida carezza che voleva replicare i bollenti massaggi dell'altro.

Quest'ultimo fu il colpo di grazia: con un singulto l'Uomo Nero voltò il capo da un lato, mordendosi un labbro e socchiudendo gli occhi, salvo riaprirli subito dopo con una espressione ferina. Rinunciando ad ogni resistenza si tuffò di nuovo su di lui, come una pantera sulla sua preda, poggiò gli avambracci ai lati del suo torace per sostenersi e con due ultime potenti spinte raggiunse l'orgasmo.

Nel sentirlo chinarsi il giovane aveva spalancato le cosce più che poteva e si era prontamente portato le falangi alla bocca, coprendola per impedire a qualunque suono di sfuggire. Il premio che ricevette in cambio fu impagabile: un gemito lungo, vibrante, inizialmente così basso da essere quasi inudibile, proruppe dal compagno, intensificandosi, prendendo forma e volume fino a raggiungere l'apice acuto e ben oltre i limiti dell'osceno. Al confronto il primo sospiro sensuale che gli aveva donato durante la guarigione dal ghiaccio era stato un banale respiro; questo, invece, lo aveva scosso fin nel midollo, rieccheggiandogli nella mente e facendogli fremere ogni singolo muscolo, e Jack, sopraffatto alla sublime sensazione di sentirlo riversare il proprio seme dentro di sé, marchiandolo nel modo più intimo che esistesse, non poté che arrendersi e venire a sua volta. Schiudendo le labbra emise un ansito alto e languido, quasi simile ad un mugolio, bagnandosi per la seconda volta il ventre e stringendo le gambe attorno alla vita di Pitch; rimase in tensione ancora per qualche istante, poi cedette, abbandonandosi sfinito sotto di lui.

L'uomo resistette qualche attimo in più, giusto quel che bastava per scivolare delicatamente fuori da lui senza ferirlo né fargli provare un senso di vuoto e nostalgia, poi si accasciò a sua volta, badando all'ultimo di deviare un poco e stendersi in modo da non gravargli sul torace, soffocandolo.

Ansimarono all'unisono, ciascuno perso nel proprio mondo sfocato e rovente, ma legati l'uno all'altro dal timido e approssimativo abbraccio che stavano provando a scambiarsi: Jack aveva infatti portato le braccia a cingere le spalle dell'Uomo Nero, trovandole a tentoni dietro la tenda nera della stanchezza che gli oscurava la vista, e aveva preso ad accarezzarle distrattamente, riuscendo a malapena a muovere le dita.

A quel tocco Pitch sembrò risvegliarsi e riacquistare forze a sufficienza per tornare a poggiarsi sugli avambracci, coprendolo senza nemmeno sfiorarlo, ma il ragazzo non fu in grado nemmeno di girare il capo per guardarlo: cieco e immobile lo lasciò fare, incapace di opporsi o anche solo pensare in modo coerente. D'improvviso avvertì il suo respiro farsi più vicino, al punto da soffiargli leggero su una guancia, e la sensazione fu incredibilmente amplificata: evidentemente la temporanea smorzatura degli altri quattro sensi aveva potenziato il tatto. Quel fiato caldo non tardò a spostarsi, raggiungendo l'orecchio e sparendo, sostituito in un battito di ciglia da una lingua morbida e curiosa, che non vedeva l'ora di esplorare ogni nervo scoperto per strappargli un ansito: una lingua esperta, che in quel momento non aveva che l'imbarazzo della scelta per stuzzicare Frost.

Non appena si sentì lambire da quell'organo umido il giovane proruppe in un basso gemito, stupendosi dei brividi che lo avevano attraversato ad un contatto tanto semplice, e per il compagno quello fu un segnale, la concessione del permesso di fargli ciò che desiderava.

Sospirando a sua volta l'uomo fece aderire le labbra al suo collo, succhiando delicatamente quella pelle martoriata e seguendo la giugulare; percorrendogli la clavicola giunse sul suo petto e gli catturò il capezzolo sinistro tra i denti, torturandolo un poco e godendo delle alte grida lussuriose del ragazzo; poi, finalmente, scese ancora, fino al suo ventre bagnato. Esitò solo qualche secondo, quindi iniziò a leccarlo voglioso, portandosi via il suo sapore come se fosse il nettare più buono e prezioso del mondo: ad ogni lappata Jack si sentiva fremere e tremava, le cosce spalancate che venivano debolmente graffiate dalle falangi affusolate dell'Uomo Nero, e l'Uomo Nero stesso accomodato tra di esse, ad assisterlo premuroso come una madre con il suo cucciolo appena nato, e a corteggiarlo come un'amante languido, innegabilmente volto a trascinarlo con lui nella perdizione. Per lo Spirito del Gelo, tuttavia, quella non era perdizione: era l'esatto opposto.

Gemendo un'ultima volta sentì l'altro rialzarsi e tornare all'altezza della suo cuore, e con trasporto lo abbracciò, cingendogli amorevolmente le spalle e avvicinando la propria bocca alla sua. Inizialmente Pitch fece per scansarsi, probabilmente per evitargli di riassaggiare il suo stesso sapore, ma il giovane non volle sentir ragioni e, schiudendo le labbra, lo baciò con passione, corteggiandogli il palato e facendosi scivolare voglioso il proprio seme in gola, fino a che il compagno non si convinse che quel gusto non lo infastidiva e riprese il comando, imponendosi e conducendo come sempre.

Ormai a corto di fiato i due si separarono, ansimando e fissandosi vicendevolmente, le pupille appannate da stanchezza e piacere, lo sguardo ancora un po' ferino come residuo dell'esperienza appena avuta, e Frost ebbe un'illuminazione improvvisa: digitale. Digitale purpurea. Era quello il profumo che l'altro emanava in quel momento. Ricordava perfettamente quel fiore, formato da grappoli di bianche corolle a campana, picchettate internamente da minuti puntini rosso scuro, come gocce di sangue rappreso, e rimembrava le parole della propria madre: "Non avvicinarti mai alla digitale, Jack. E' velenosa, se la tocchi ne resterai intossicato". La donna non poteva avere più ragione: gli era bastato sfiorare appena l'uomo per rimanere ammaliato dalla sua bellezza e dalla profondità della sua anima, per diventare incapace di liberarsi dell'ossessione per lui e follemente dipendente da ogni sua attenzione.

Carezzandogli delicatamente la schiena per lenire i graffi profondi che vi aveva impresso Jack sorrise e continuò a guardarlo, fino a vedere solo quei due cerchi cangianti, fino a sentirsi affogare in quei colori meravigliosi e impossibili: quelle due iridi contenevano l'alba nella notte, la luce nell'ombra, la speranza nella disperazione, in una ossimorica ma perfetta unione degli opposti come solo l'Uomo Nero era e poteva essere.

Circondato da quei raggi luminosi e quei tentacoli oscuri Jack allungò la destra, fino a lambire la guancia dell'altro, e con un fil di voce, ma senza la minima esitazione, sussurrò: «Ti amo».

Resistette ancora un poco, per godersi l'espressione genuinamente incredula di Pitch, poi si arrese, esausto, abbandonandosi fiducioso tra le sue braccia e cadendo in un sonno profondo.


	9. Chapter 9

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – NONA PARTE**

«_Jack, rispondimi!_».

Il mugugno che giunse in risposta fu per Pitch il più soave dei suoni: mai, mai nella sua lunghissima esistenza aveva avuto così tanta paura, e si era sentito tanto solo e in colpa. Sospirò di sollievo, come se un peso pari a quello di un macigno gli fosse stato tolto dal petto, e sorrise: Jack, il suo piccolo e dolcissimo fiocco di neve, era ancora con lui, non era spirato, non si era spezzato tra le sue grandi mani. Sentirlo riprendere a respirare fu il migliore dei premi, e vederlo muoversi debolmente la migliore delle visioni: era ancora lì, erano ancora insieme.

Questo, tuttavia, non voleva certo dire che il ragazzo stesse bene: la sua pelle era ancora più pallida e fredda del consueto, e i respiri affrettati e poco profondi. Premurosamente l'Uomo Nero si prese cura di lui, massaggiandogli i muscoli tremanti per farlo riprendere, e controllò accuratamente che il suo collo affusolato non avesse subito danni; poi, vedendolo sostanzialmente illeso, evocò la trama di oscurità con cui era solito vestirsi, dandole la forma di una morbida coperta e drappeggiandola su entrambi.

Intenerito depositò un lieve bacio in quel punto speciale, subito sotto il suo orecchio, e delicatamente intrecciò le proprie gambe a quelle del compagno, attirandolo in un caldo abbraccio e stringendolo dolcemente, fino a che non sentì la sua fronte poggiarsi sulla propria clavicola sinistra. Com'era bello Frost quando dormiva... così calmo e silenzioso in quel suo abbandono fiducioso al mondo dei sogni, eppure così ribelle nel suo visino da furbetto, gli angoli della bocca piegati in un sorriso malizioso persino in quel momento. L'uomo si ritrovò a chiedersi pensoso come fosse possibile che il giovane avesse una simile aria anche quando era immerso nel sonno, ma si rispose immediatamente da solo: dopotutto lui era Jack, non poteva essere altrimenti.

Con una risatina sommessa sfregò la propria guancia incavata contro la tempia sinistra dell'altro, affondando nei suoi capelli serici e arruffandoli ancora di più, poi lo sistemò in modo che stesse comodo: il ragazzo era già abbastanza provato, e lui non voleva affaticarlo ulteriormente. Chiudendo gli occhi Pitch baciò quelle ciocche argentee un'ultima volta, poi si stese completamente, combattuto tra due possibili scelte: andarsene come aveva sempre fatto, lasciando Frost solo, senza una parola o un gesto, senza alcuna spiegazione, in una struggente e crudele attesa di una risposta che continuava a venir rimandata; oppure prendere il coraggio a piene mani e rimanere, affrontando le difficoltà, col rischio di venir rifiutato ma la possibilità di rimediare, di assicurarsi che il giovane fosse integro non solo nel corpo, ma anche nello spirito.

Tentennò solo qualche istante, poi si risolse con decisione a rimanere: aveva quasi perduto il suo fiocco di neve già una volta, non sarebbe accaduto di nuovo. Con fare protettivo lo abbracciò meglio e si rilassò: se non poteva guardare le sue splendide iridi e ascoltare la sua voce voleva perlomeno tenergli compagnia nel sonno. Non che l'Uomo Nero fosse in grado di sognare: non ricordava di averlo mai fatto; rimembrava di essere stato qualche volta assalito da incubi, ma nella maggior parte dei casi si limitava a scivolare in un oblio senza colore né suono, una fase di transizione quasi assimilabile alla non esistenza, tanto che se non avesse avuto un sesto senso nel capire l'ora non avrebbe mai potuto dire per quanto aveva dormito.

Ancora confuso da quei ricordi e da ciò che era accaduto si assopì, nutrendo fin con l'ultimo barlume di coscienza la speranza che il compagno potesse avvertire la sua presenza accanto a sé ed esserne in qualche modo confortato.

Dall'oscurità ovattata in cui era immerso Pitch avvertì qualcosa disturbarlo, insistentemente, ma con dolcezza: un qualcosa di non ben identificabile, morbido e caldo, che seguitava a solleticargli quel punto sensibile sotto l'orecchio destro. Rinunciando a resistere riemerse lentamente dall'oblio in cui era scivolato, sbattendo un po' le palpebre e ambientandosi pian piano: riconobbe dapprima quel materasso consunto che gli faceva da letto, poi la coperta e la stanza; infine avvertì una presenza accanto a sé e tutto gli tornò in mente: era nel suo covo, e prima di addormentarsi si era steso accanto a Jack, stringendolo tra le braccia per confortarlo.

Preoccupato l'uomo volse il capo e immediatamente si ritrovò di fronte il giovane, sveglio e per nulla impaurito, che, sorreggendosi sul gomito destro, lo osservava amorevolmente e gli regalava ancora quel sorriso incomprensibile, così sincero e maturo, così profondamente felice. L'Uomo Nero sgranò gli occhi, immobilizzandosi sotto lo sguardo cristallino dell'altro, cercando vanamente di domare la miriade di sentimenti che lo attraversavano: gioia nel vedere che il suo piccolo fiocco di neve si era ripreso così velocemente, vergogna per essere stato sorpreso durante il sonno, tristezza nel sapere di averlo seviziato fino a farlo svenire, ma soprattutto stupore allo stato puro. Com'era possibile che Frost non lo temesse? E perché, dopo tutto quello che aveva subìto, era ancora lì con lui, così premuroso da arrivare a coccolarlo?

Troppo confuso per poter sostenere il contatto visivo Pitch abbassò le iridi, sfuggendo al ragazzo pur continuando a tenerlo stretto a sé, e avvertì una stilettata al cuore quando lo sentì prendere parola.

«Pitch, riguardo a prima, io...».

L'uomo non lo lasciò nemmeno terminare: ratto gli posò l'indice e il medio sulle labbra, premendo gentilmente e pregandolo con un'espressione addolorata di non proseguire. Sapeva di essere stato crudele, sapeva di aver calcato troppo la mano, ma la giusta punizione era arrivata quando Jack era mancato tra le sue braccia, scivolando esanime sul materasso: non erano necessari rimproveri per rimarcare il tormento.

Scioccamente non si pose minimamente il problema di riflettere più a fondo su cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli l'altro, visto e considerato come lo aveva trattato sin da quando si era svegliato; ad ogni modo non ebbe più il tempo per farlo, poiché lo vide rinunciare a conferire e iniziare a baciargli le dita. Il suo tocco leggero lo vezzeggiò fino alle nocche e poi di nuovo indietro, e prima che potesse rendersene conto i polpastrelli vennero intrappolati da quella lingua morbida: pian piano vide il compagno accogliere nella sua bocca di velluto le falangi, tirandole con gli incisivi sezione per sezione, prendendole fin quasi in gola pur di avvolgerle fino alla base.

L'Uomo Nero rimase interdetto: era convinto che Frost volesse punirlo per ciò che aveva subìto, ferirlo, insultarlo e abbandonarlo, invece era ancora lì, steso al suo fianco, intento a corteggiargli la mano che aveva afferrato per il polso; era certo che volesse straziarlo per tutto il male che gli aveva fatto, invece lo stava fissando con aria maliziosa, muovendo il capo sensualmente e succhiando voglioso, come se si trovasse qualche decina di centimetri più in basso.

Incantato dallo spettacolo registrò superficialmente il palmo che si posò sul suo cuore, e lo avvertì distintamente solo quando, nella sua discesa, superò l'orlo dei pantaloni posandosi sull'inguine: sussultò ad una tale audacia, ma non si ritrasse, scostando anzi un poco la gamba per lasciargli più agio.

Col fiato sospeso seguì l'approccio del giovane: dapprima egli lo sfiorò esitante, come per abituarsi alla novità; poi iniziò a massaggiarlo con più decisione, quasi incuriosito dalla reazione della virilità; infine coraggiosamente strinse attraverso la stoffa l'erezione tra le dita esili, ritracciandone ripetutamente la forma e diventando più esperto a stimolarlo ad ogni nuova carezza.

Dopo non molto sentì Jack calciare via la coperta di oscurità, ma non ne fu sollevato: la tortura maggiore era data dai calzoni, che lo fasciavano in una stretta sempre più calda e asfissiante; avrebbe tanto desiderato toglierli, tuttavia non voleva forzare l'altro ad approfondire il contatto, e, soprattutto, voleva lasciargli libertà d'azione, per capire le sue intenzioni e vedere fino a che punto voleva spingersi e con quale scopo.

Non dovette soffrire per molto: come leggendogli nel pensiero il ragazzo agguantò il tessuto e lo stracciò, liberandolo e afferrandogli con fare impaziente il membro, strappandogli un primo, piccolo gemito. Sentendosi mordere debolmente l'uomo riportò l'attenzione sul viso del compagno che lo fissava con uno sguardo carico di lussuria: sospirando lo vide estrarre lentamente le dita facendo scorrere la lingua nella sottile luce tra le due in una sconcia allusione; senza opporre resistenza lasciò che la sua mano venisse spinta verso il basso, deducendo che Frost gli avrebbe chiesto a sua volta soddisfazione, ma si stupì non poco nel sentirlo deviare, portandogli il palmo sulla propria natica e arrossendo.

Prima ancora che potesse realizzare la situazione Pitch avvertì l'altro aggrapparsi alla sua nuca e coinvolgerlo in un bacio passionale, come per soffocare l'imbarazzo e rimarcare la richiesta, e inizialmente non poté che subire, basito: come... come poteva una creatura così innocente e inesperta conoscere una cosa simile? Come poteva sapere che quel punto gli avrebbe riservato un piacere tanto speciale? Forse lo aveva sottovalutato, forse non era così ingenuo come aveva sempre pensato, ed effettivamente la languida scena di pochi secondi prima ne era la chiara dimostrazione.

Rinunciando a riflettere ulteriormente l'uomo gli strinse con trasporto il fondoschiena e si impose nel bacio, giocando con la sua lingua curiosa, vezzeggiandogli il palato morbido e appropriandosi delle sue labbra, sottili eppure soffici come due boccioli di rosa. Non importava se il ragazzo era candido e puro come aveva sempre pensato oppure smaliziato e affamato di intime attenzioni, non importava se voleva usarlo o lo desiderava davvero, non importava nulla di tutto ciò: qualunque cosa gli avesse chiesto lui lo avrebbe soddisfatto. Almeno per questa volta non gli avrebbe negato alcunché, né lo avrebbe torturato, e si sarebbe trattenuto dal concedersi qualsiasi tipo di appagamento al di fuori del puro e semplice accontentarlo, non per riservarsi un godimento maggiore in futuro, come le scorse volte, bensì per rispetto: lo aveva maltrattato troppo per poter pretendere qualcosa per sé.

Con delicatezza insinuò le dita umide tra le natiche, raggiungendo l'apertura inviolata e iniziando a massaggiarla piano per abituarlo gradatamente all'intrusione, e gioì nel sentire il giovane rilassarsi quasi subito, lasciandosi guidare quieto e arrivando a poggiargli il ginocchio sinistro in vita per facilitargli i movimenti.

Reputandolo ormai pronto l'Uomo Nero lo penetrò dolcemente con l'indice, e così come Jack s'irrigidì per il fastidio Pitch lo fece per lo stupore: il suo fiocco di neve era così morbido, così incredibilmente stretto, così _caldo_! Al confronto la sua bocca di velluto non emanava che un lieve tepore... Aveva già visto come il Guardiano del ghiaccio potesse scaldarsi e sciogliersi sotto il suo tocco esperto, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato fino a questo punto! Che tentazione era per lui quel fuoco, quel segreto rovente che aveva appena svelato: se avesse dato retta all'istinto avrebbe senza dubbio costretto l'altro sotto di sé, aprendogli le gambe e prendendolo senza tante cerimonie, appropriandosi della sua verginità e spingendo ancora, ancora, ancora, mordendo quella pelle d'alabastro e marchiandolo col proprio seme come a dichiararlo suo, lasciandolo andare solo quando lo avesse visto esanime, sfinito dall'amplesso e troppo esausto per poter provare alcunché. Tuttavia non lo avrebbe mai fatto: aveva giurato a sé stesso di non approfittarsi più del compagno, di soddisfarlo almeno per questa volta e di non prendere niente per sé, e senza dubbio il ragazzo non gli avrebbe mai chiesto di unirsi a lui, non carnalmente, non dopo tutto quello che aveva subìto.

Sbattendo un po' le palpebre per riacquistare lucidità l'uomo tornò in sé e, avvertendo Jack tranquillizzarsi, si azzardò a violarlo anche col medio: istantaneamente lo sentì irrigidirsi, mugolando sofferente e incurvando la spina dorsale, afferrandogli strettamente il braccio destro senza però scacciarlo, come se gli stesse domandando solo di interrompere per un poco e non di rinunciare.

Rompendo il bacio Pitch si affrettò a porre rimedio alla sua pena: con gentilezza lo fece girare sulla schiena, stendendosi sopra di lui senza gravarlo col proprio peso e sorridendogli con fare malizioso; poi, premendo gentilmente col naso sulla sua guancia, lo indusse a voltare il capo, raggiungendo finalmente quel punto speciale subito sotto l'orecchio e iniziando a corteggiarlo con la lingua.

La risposta di Frost fu immediata: con un ansito si inarcò, sbarrando gli occhi e gemendo per il piacere del succhiotto e il dolore della penetrazione. Era così perfetto, così sincero nelle sue ingenue reazioni, ancora nuovo a queste sensazioni così totalizzanti e quindi così bello da vedere che l'uomo seppe con certezza che non si sarebbe mai stancato di guardarlo.

Pian piano il giovane si abituò all'intrusione, decontraendo i muscoli e aggrappandosi alla nuca dell'Uomo Nero, e questi ne approfittò per estrarre temporaneamente le dita, facendo passare la propria mano in mezzo alle sue gambe aperte per raggiungerlo più comodamente e riprendendo subito a stimolarlo; l'altro, tuttavia, era così perso che parve non accorgersene nemmeno. Soddisfatto di aver eliminato ogni fastidio da entrambe le parti l'uomo sorrise e iniziò una discesa lenta e controllata, in cui si prese la libertà di fermarsi ogni qualvolta lo riteneva opportuno per mordere quella pelle liscia e lenire poi con un bacio il segno dei denti; ad ogni sosta corrispondeva un languido sospiro da parte di Jack, che sembrava apprezzare molto quelle attenzioni dolci e violente allo stesso tempo.

Inspirando inebriato il profumo speziato di quell'epidermide che si scaldava sempre più Pitch percorse tutto lo sterno del ragazzo e, troppo impaziente per poter attendere oltre, saltò una tappa: con un movimento fluido raggiunse il suo inguine, e senza esitazione schiuse le labbra e accolse la sua virilità semieretta in un sol colpo.

Contemporaneamente Frost s'inarcò e proruppe in un grido, appagato, ma mai quanto il mugolio dell'Uomo Nero: adorava poterlo toccare in quel modo. Quel sentore di sesso e neve così intenso, quei gemiti così lussuriosi, quel corpo fremente, quell'erezione crescente che gli dava un sempre maggior senso di soffocamento, ogni cosa lo ammaliava e incitava a proseguire, succhiando ancora, voglioso, sempre più a fondo, sempre più in fretta, fino al culmine, fino a ricevere in dono quel seme caldo, per poterlo gustare una seconda volta. Era questo ciò che l'uomo desiderava, questo e nient'altro, e per ottenerlo non si fece remore a penetrare l'altro anche con l'anulare, restando lucido qualche secondo giusto per assicurarsi di non averlo ferito e riprendendo subito per non fargli perdere l'eccitazione.

Con un profondo sospiro gli artigliò il fianco per bloccarlo saldamente mentre aumentava il ritmo di entrambe le carezze, ben deciso a fargli provare il massimo piacere prima di farlo venire, ma quando gli parve che l'orgasmo stesse per montare si sentì allontanare, spinto via dal suo ginocchio fino a ritrovarsi col viso accanto al suo collo.

Proprio mentre si chiedeva esterrefatto il perché di quell'interruzione, giunta puntuale proprio nel momento più soddisfacente per Jack, sentì quest'ultimo sfiorargli lievemente la guancia con il naso e sussurrargli sensualmente nell'orecchio: «Pitch, fammi tuo».

Al suono di quelle due semplici quanto assolute parole Pitch si pietrificò: fammi tuo... _fammi tuo. _Mai, mai si sarebbe aspettato una tale richiesta da parte del giovane, nemmeno nei suoi sogni più rosei. Frost, il suo desiderio più proibito e forte, il suo fiocco di neve più dolce gli si offriva così, con totale e fiducioso abbandono, dopo essere stato ingannato, maltrattato, seviziato fino a svenire. Così, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo perdonare tutti quegli atti crudeli in un battito di ciglia, come se fosse la cosa più giusta donarsi in quel modo: era assurdo, assurdo e inspiegabile, come quel sorriso sincero che il ragazzo gli rivolgeva ogni volta che si incontravano, così impossibile che quasi l'Uomo Nero non volle crederci. Tuttavia non poteva essersi immaginato tutto, non poteva aver sentito male: quella frase gli era stata mormorata direttamente nell'orecchio e gli aveva trapassato il cuore e la ragione come una spada. Era vero, doveva essere vero: lui non doveva fare altro che credere, e accettare, prima che l'idillio svanisse, prima che il compagno ci ripensasse e tornasse sui suoi passi.

Lasciandosi sopraffare dall'istinto estrasse bruscamente le dita dall'altro e le premette dietro il suo ginocchio sinistro, per aprirgli le gambe ed esporlo il più possibile; poi, senza indugiare un secondo di più, lo penetrò con un'unica fluida spinta.

Istantaneamente sgranò gli occhi e boccheggiò: Jack era così rovente, così stretto, così incredibilmente soffocante da arrivare quasi a fargli male nella stretta contratta intorno alla sua virilità eccitata. Fu proprio questo pensiero a farlo tornare in sé, il timore che, se lui stesso provava un po' di dolore, il giovane doveva essere straziato da uno ben maggiore: come a conferma di ciò, abbassando le pupille, lo vide rigido e tremante, le iridi cieche sbarrate in un'espressione sconvolta e sofferente, mentre calde stille già iniziavano a sfuggire dagli angoli delle palpebre. Era stato troppo affrettato, lo aveva ferito, di nuovo; ma non avrebbe più sbagliato, si sarebbe subito fatto perdonare e non avrebbe mai più commesso errori.

Premurosamente gli asciugò le lacrime con lievissimi baci, tentando di consolarlo; quando lo vide rivolgergli lo sguardo gliene indirizzò uno pentito e carico di desiderio, chiedendogli silenziosamente venia, e fu con gioia che accolse il suo sorriso, tirato per lo spasimo, ma sinceramente affettuoso.

Senza perder tempo scese a corteggiargli il collo, mentre coi palmi aperti iniziò a massaggiargli il ventre e le cosce, in morbide carezze che allentarono gradualmente la tensione dei muscoli fino a farli rilassare del tutto. Sentendolo tornare tranquillo passò a leccargli languidamente il succhiotto ormai porpora sotto il suo orecchio, poi azzardò una timida spinta per capire se era pronto ad andare oltre; in risposta Frost gemette e lo abbracciò con trasporto, attirandolo verso di sé come a chiedergli di proseguire.

Ormai certo di avergli fatto superare la fase peggiore l'uomo non si lasciò pregare: gli sistemò le gambe in modo da non affaticarlo e, afferrandogli il fianco sinistro per meglio accompagnare i movimenti, iniziò a penetrarlo, dettando un ritmo lento e controllato per non forzarlo e fargli provare il massimo piacere senza arrecargli alcuna sofferenza. Come premio il compagno sospirò e gli offrì la giugulare segnata da morsi e lividi, premendo sulla sua nuca per invitarlo a marchiarla nuovamente, e Pitch acconsentì, azzannandola voluttuosamente. Addentando e succhiando lo intrappolò tra sé stesso e il materasso, e dai mugolii sognanti che udiva il ragazzo doveva gradire parecchio quel ruolo di preda e quel trattamento speciale che conseguentemente gli veniva riservato.

Temendo di non aver ancora eliminato del tutto il dolore da quell'amplesso l'Uomo Nero fece scivolare la sinistra lungo il torace dell'altro, raggiungendo il suo inguine e iniziando a sfiorarlo per distrarlo. Fu sufficiente un'unica morbida carezza: il giovane era decisamente più eccitato e prossimo al limite di quanto si aspettasse. Artigliando le lenzuola in un vano tentativo di trattenersi e lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito a metà tra l'appagato e il frustrato Jack venne, sporcandosi il ventre e assumendo subito un'espressione afflitta: evidentemente era dispiaciuto e pensava di aver rovinato tutto.

Oh, sciocchino che non era altro... Si impegnava molto, e in diverse occasioni era riuscito a stupirlo con la sua audacia, ma ancora non aveva del tutto colmato il vuoto della sua inesperienza. L'uomo era molto soddisfatto della situazione, e non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di controllare di poter andare avanti: Frost era una creatura antica, ma il suo corpo era rimasto giovane e incorrotto nel tempo, quindi ben più sensibile alle stimolazioni di quello di un adulto, e più in grado di godere delle lunghe unioni.

Sollevando il busto per osservarlo con sguardo malizioso e trasmettergli tutto il desiderio che provava nei suoi confronti Pitch lambì coi polpastrelli la sua virilità, per dimostrargli che ancora non si era sopita, e sorrise nel vederlo sussultare meravigliato a quella scoperta. In pochi secondi, tuttavia, fu il suo turno di stupirsi: il ragazzo si aggrappò alle sue spalle, facendolo chinare fino a trovarsi ad un soffio dal suo naso appuntito, e con voce roca e sguardo fermo nonostante le gote rosse per l'imbarazzo sussurrò: «Di più».

Cercando di restare lucido l'Uomo Nero gli sfiorò la guancia destra con la propria e replicò: «Come desideri, mio piccolo Jack».

Diede una spinta decisa, fermandosi un poco per controllare la sua reazione; in tutta risposta Jack, che già gli aveva allacciato le gambe in vita, si strinse ancora di più a lui, chiedendogli palesemente di proseguire e disfacendo in polvere quel minimo di autocontrollo che l'uomo era riuscito a mantenere.

Con un ringhio vibrante Pitch lo afferrò per i fianchi, penetrandolo ripetutamente e con passione, e ansimò appagato quando lo sentì cingergli il torace e graffiarlo: adorava alla follia il sesso violento, e quelle unghie piccole e affilate che lo torturavano fino a farlo sanguinare erano un sensuale corteggiamento che, partendo dalle ferite, si trasformava in brivido e scendeva, sempre più giù, fino ad essere convogliato all'inguine, incitandolo a continuare e istigare altre unghiate, in un circolo vizioso sempre più eccitante, sempre più prossimo al limite.

Sentendo il compagno allentare la presa, forse sopraffatto dalla miriade di nuove sensazioni che stava sperimentando, l'uomo raddrizzò il busto e, aprendo un po' le ginocchia per sostenerlo meglio, proseguì la danza, ammaliato dallo sguardo appannato dell'altro, dalle sue guance rosee e dal collo niveo esposto nell'ennesimo invito, affamato delle sue labbra seviziate, del suo familiare abbraccio, della sua anima gentile, di lui in ogni singolo aspetto e nel complesso.

Dopo qualche decina di secondi il giovane volse il viso, arrossendo imbarazzato nel rendersi conto di essere stato osservato per tutto il tempo e tentando pudicamente di coprirsi; l'Uomo Nero, tuttavia, non voleva rinunciare a quella splendida visione e, fermandosi, gli agguantò i polsi in una stretta salda ma gentile, sussurrandogli: «No. Lasciati guardare, Jack».

Si pentì quasi subito di quella richiesta, che, per quanto espressa con voce pacata, suonava più come un ordine, ma ogni dubbio si dissolse nel momento in cui l'altro cedette, abbandonando le braccia accanto al viso per non celare nemmeno un piccolo lembo del proprio corpo e consentendogli coraggiosamente di godere di quella vista.

Immediatamente Pitch spostò di nuovo le mani sul suo bacino, riprendendo a penetrarlo e sorridendo estasiato alle alte grida che udì in risposta: poterlo divorare con gli occhi mentre lo prendeva era la migliore delle concessioni che poteva immaginarsi, ma presto scoprì che ve n'era una ancora più bella, che non aveva nemmeno osato contemplare.

Assumendo un'espressione maliziosa Frost girò di nuovo il capo, coprendosi le iridi col dorso della destra per evidenziare le gote arrossate e la bocca schiusa; con le falangi della sinistra si sfiorò debolmente la giugulare martoriata, scendendo lungo clavicola e sterno, sollevando un poco il petto adorno di morsi e succhiotti per esporlo ancor di più, in una chiara offerta ad approfittarne; infine, non pago di ciò, continuò a scendere, scivolando sul fianco, diretto sempre più in basso.

Per l'uomo questo fu il colpo di grazia: vederlo toccarsi sarebbe stato il coronamento di una fantasia a lungo sognata, ma purtroppo per lui era ormai troppo prossimo al limite per attendere abbastanza da lasciarlo fare. Volgendo il viso da un lato si morse il labbro e socchiuse le palpebre, tentando di trattenersi, ma non vi riuscì; rinunciando ad ogni resistenza le riaprì, la mente annebbiata, lo sguardo ferino invaso da oscuri tentacoli, e si gettò sul ragazzo come una pantera sulla sua preda.

Bastarono poche altre potenti spinte per raggiungere l'orgasmo tanto agognato e a lungo negato: perdendo temporaneamente la vista Pitch avanzò a tentoni, affondando istintivamente nell'altro per assecondare i brividi caldi che lo attraversavano fino a che non li sentì concentrarsi tutti nel bassoventre, e a quel punto, con un gemito liberatorio, venne, marchiandolo intimamente come a dichiararlo suo.

Si concentrò per non mancare proprio nel momento in cui desiderava che anche il ragazzo potesse condividere quell'immenso piacere, ma sentendolo raggiungere l'apice senza ulteriori stimolazioni si rassicurò, uscendo da lui delicatamente per non ferirlo o fargli provare un senso di vuoto, e lasciandosi andare subito dopo.

Fu con grande sforzo che all'ultimo riuscì a deviare, accasciandosi sì su di lui, ma in modo da non gravargli sul torace, mentre cercava vanamente di gestire la miriade di sensazioni che lo attraversavano. Era vero, era successo, ce l'aveva fatta: si era unito a Jack nel modo più assoluto che potesse immaginarsi. Oh, l'aveva bramato così tanto, così a lungo, aveva passato mesi interi dopo il loro primo bacio a sognarlo, in un climax che per poco non lo aveva portato alla follia: all'inizio si sarebbe accontentato anche solo di un semplice abbraccio, poi di una carezza, poi di un bacio, in un crescendo che gli aveva quasi fatto desiderare di stuprarlo pur di arrogarsi ciò che desiderava. Aveva immaginato di prenderlo, su quel letto o su un altro, contro un albero o una parete qualsiasi, non aveva la minima importanza né dove né come, lo voleva e basta, ed era stato solo esercitando un fermo autocontrollo che si era trattenuto dal fare ciò. In quel momento inorridiva all'idea di aver potuto anche solo pensare di violare così il suo piccolo fiocco di neve, e si ringraziò mentalmente per aver resistito: non si sarebbe mai più perdonato se lo avesse distrutto in quel modo.

Così, invece, era stato meraviglioso, a dir poco sublime: Frost gli si era donato con totale abbandono, aveva aperto le gambe per lui attirandolo dolcemente nell'amplesso, lo aveva corteggiato e si era a sua volta lasciato corteggiare, sospirando all'unisono con lui e concedendosi fino in fondo. Sapere di essere desiderato era stato impagabile, e aveva reso l'unione indimenticabile, completa in ogni suo aspetto, terribilmente appagante.

Mentre ancora stava cercando di riflettere in modo coerente avvertì il compagno smuovere un poco il braccio sinistro, che l'uomo aveva intrappolato sotto di sé, e passare quindi a coccolarlo lievemente coi polpastrelli; riprendendosi l'Uomo Nero si sollevò, posizionandosi sopra il giovane senza nemmeno sfiorarlo, e sorrise nel vederlo: era letteralmente sfatto, così esausto da non riuscire nemmeno a voltare il capo. Si chinò verso il suo viso, sussultando sorpreso nel vedere l'altro rabbrividire al semplice soffio del suo respiro, e subito un'espressione maliziosa si dipinse sul suo volto: forse Jack era quel genere di persona che diventa sensibilissima dopo il sesso? Non c'era che da scoprirlo.

Guardingo Pitch sporse la lingua, la passò lentamente sul succhiotto sotto l'orecchio sinistro dell'altro e gioì nel sentire un debole gemito in risposta; con un sospiro iniziò a corteggiarlo, succhiandogli piano la giugulare livida, scivolando verso il basso fino a catturargli il capezzolo sinistro tra i denti e giocarci un po' per strappargli sensuali grida. Soddisfatto di averlo fatto riprendere ad ansimare vistosamente scese ancora di più, raggiungendo finalmente il suo ventre bagnato e iniziando a leccarlo per portar via quel nettare dolce e speziato, come se in questo modo potesse tenere per sempre con sé una parte di lui.

Graffiandogli leggermente le cosce aperte per trasmettergli brividi caldi portò a termine l'opera accuratamente, poi risalì fino a solleticargli la spalla col naso, stando ben attento a non avvicinarsi troppo per non fargli credere di volerlo costringere a riassaggiare il suo sapore. Il ragazzo, tuttavia, lo stupì: abbracciandolo amorevolmente lo attirò verso di sé, cercando la sua bocca e inducendolo a schiuderla, baciandolo poi con passione e accogliendo con un mugolio il proprio seme in gola, e seppur meravigliato l'uomo si convinse che non gli dispiaceva affatto e riassunse il comando, guidandolo in quell'ultima languida unione.

Dopo pochi secondi gli mancò il fiato e si separò da lui: erano entrambi stanchi e il giovane, in particolare, molto provato, come dimostravano i suoi respiri affrettati e lo sguardo liquido. Lasciandosi carezzare i profondi graffi sulla schiena l'Uomo Nero lo fissò ammaliato, e vide il compagno sorridere debolmente e fare altrettanto; timidamente si lasciò catturare da quei due zaffiri luminosi, seguendo ogni loro minuscola screziatura, affogandoci come fossero due polle d'acqua cristallina e purificatrice, e in breve non fu più in grado di scorgere nulla all'infuori di quelle meravigliose sfumature di azzurro.

Perso in quelle iridi che tanto adorava sussultò sorpreso nel sentire le falangi affilate dell'altro lambirgli una guancia, e si riscosse appena in tempo per vedere Jack muovere le labbra nel tentativo di prender parola; avvicinandosi un poco a lui per non farlo sforzare troppo tese l'orecchio per ascoltarlo e lo udì sussurrargli con un fil di voce: «Ti amo».

Ebbe solo il tempo di sgranare gli occhi in un'espressione di puro stupore, pietrificato da quella dichiarazione; poi l'unica cosa che poté fare fu guardare l'altro chiudere le palpebre e addormentarsi, fiduciosamente abbandonato tra le sue braccia.

La gentilissima Syryus90 ha realizzato un bellissimo disegno per questa storia, ed essendo ispirato a questo capitolo ve l'ho inserito qui ^^ ovviamente è NSFW! Ecco il link ^^

art/Pitch-e-Jack-428945205?q=gallery%3ASyryus90%2F15249725&qo=5


	10. Chapter 10

Cara ospite di cui non conosco il nome e a cui, purtroppo, a quanto pare non posso rispondere: non ti preoccupare. Come già ho scritto sto pubblicando questa fanfiction anche su EFP, e lì ho parecchi lettori, quindi non sei l'unica ad aspettare. Aggiornerò molto presto, probabilmente ogni giorno, fino a mettermi in pari con i capitoli già scritti; non appena questo succederà dovrai avere più pazienza, e attendere un paio di settimane tra una pubblicazione e l'altra. Per la cronaca, ad ogni modo, io scrivo principalmente per me stessa, quindi aggiornerei anche se nessuno mi seguisse; sempre per la cronaca apprezzo moltissimo i tuoi complimenti, che mi fanno davvero arrossire, e per questo non esiterei a scrivere la storia se anche tu fossi l'unica lettrice, perché te lo meriteresti. Mi auguro che questo capitolo ti piaccia, e ti anticipo che ci saranno diversi colpi di scena nei prossimi. Buona lettura, cara ^^

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – DECIMA PARTE**

"Ti amo". Questo gli aveva detto il ragazzo subito prima di crollare sfinito, con un fil di voce e un sorriso sulle labbra gonfie di baci. Così, senza alcun preavviso, senza la minima esitazione, come se una dichiarazione del genere fosse una cosa semplice e naturale: per l'Uomo Nero, però, non lo era affatto.

Era rimasto a dir poco pietrificato al suono di quelle due brevi parole, e le aveva sentite rieccheggiare nella mente diverse volte prima di riuscire ad afferrarne pienamente il significato.

Jack, Jack Frost in persona lo amava! Il giovane che aveva tanto sognato, bramato e inseguito gli aveva appena donato il suo cuore nel modo più affettuoso e altruistico che si potesse immaginare, e senza pretendere nulla in cambio, nemmeno una risposta. Mai si sarebbe aspettato un gesto tanto generoso e premuroso, non da una persona così frivola all'apparenza, poiché dedita agli scherzi, e così poco esperta della vita, per aver passato quasi tutta la propria esistenza in solitudine, invisibile e ignorato. Come Pitch stesso, del resto. Jack, però, era riuscito ad andare oltre: aveva lottato con le unghie e con i denti per realizzarsi, dopo strenui sforzi vi era riuscito, diventando addirittura un Guardiano, e, invece di continuare per la sua strada, soddisfatto per il risultato raggiunto e ambendo a mantenerlo e migliorarlo, si era voltato indietro, tendendogli la mano per consolarlo e portarlo con sé, per farlo sentire speciale, coccolato, _amato._

Questo amore spiegava ogni cosa che fino a quel momento gli era parsa strana o incomprensibile: il suo viso stupefatto e contrito nell'averlo attaccato alle spalle e in un momento di debolezza, la sua insistenza nel seguirlo, la sua dolcezza nel ripetergli che non dovevano essere soli, la completa assenza di paura quando lo aveva fatto inciampare sul letto e il suo non ritrarsi, il languido concedersi a baci e carezze proibite, la passione con cui ricambiava queste attenzioni, il dono del proprio corpo solo qualche decina di minuti prima. La più importante di tutte, tuttavia, era stata il perdono, quella gentile indulgenza con cui era passato sopra ogni sevizia e crudeltà, oltre quella dolorosa realtà verso un futuro più equilibrato e sincero, dandogli una seconda possibilità per rimediare a tutto il male che aveva fatto.

L'uomo quasi non riusciva a capacitarsene: un'altra chance era una assoluta novità per lui, da sempre abituato ad essere giudicato al primo sguardo, tacciato come malvagio e per questo perseguitato. D'altra parte lui stesso era convinto di avere un'anima nera come gli abissi dell'Inferno, e sentiva quasi di meritare questo trattamento da emarginato pericoloso: godeva del ribrezzo altrui e della paura che suscitava con la sua sola presenza, si ammantava di tenebre per incutere più terrore, e proprio per questo era rimasto così incredulo di fronte al coraggio e alla facilità con cui Jack le aveva affrontate e dissipate. Non che in passato non gli fosse mai capitato di fallire nello spaventare qualcuno: dopotutto, non era forse da un'intera esistenza che combatteva giorno dopo giorno per far sì che tutti lo temessero al punto da non osare nemmeno pronunciare il suo nome se non alla piena luce del sole? Questa volta, tuttavia, era diverso.

Amore... Forse in un passato remoto, quando ancora era un essere umano e non il mostro che infestava i luoghi bui, questo sentimento era stato rivolto verso di lui, forse addirittura lui stesso lo aveva provato, ma ormai non ricordava nulla della sua vita precedente, esattamente come era stato per il compagno. Era tutto nuovo per lui, tutto curiosamente misterioso e interessante, e così incredibilmente perfetto da lasciarlo quasi con le lacrime agli occhi: l'amore era il sogno cui non si era mai concesso di sperare, la sublimazione delle emozioni che nella disperazione della sua condizione aveva sempre ritenuto così distante da sembrare quasi surreale.

Frost, probabilmente, non si rendeva nemmeno conto di quanto era prezioso per lui il dono che gli aveva fatto. L'amore, infatti, è il sentimento assoluto per antonomasia: più forte di mille bambini che urlano impauriti, più potente di milioni di infanti che credono, completamente impossibile da contrastare o annullare e premuroso sostegno per colui che lo riceve. L'amore non è semplice fiducia, ma anche dedizione, dolce impegno nel far sì che l'altro sia felice e viva una vita piena e soddisfacente, e difficilmente può venir meno, poiché spesso è quasi totale abbandono; e in quel caso, considerato il comportamento del compagno e la sicurezza con cui si era lasciato andare tra le sue braccia, era esattamente così.

Alla luce di ciò Pitch poteva dare una spiegazione al suo repentino e significativo ritorno in forze nelle ultime settimane: era tutto merito del giovane, il suo desiderio più proibito e il suo nemico più ostico da battere. Che grande ironia era che fosse stato proprio colui che lo aveva sconfitto a farlo risorgere, e proprio colui che aveva suggellato la sua caduta, dopo il breve impero di pochi mesi prima, con una dura frase a rivolgergli parole tanto gentili: in effetti il ragazzo aveva dimostrato di avere fin troppo potere su di lui, in ogni senso.

Giunti a questo punto, come sarebbero cambiate le cose tra di loro? Il Guardiano e l'Uomo Nero avrebbero continuato a combattersi? Oh, sì, su questo Pitch non aveva dubbio: lui non avrebbe mai rinunciato alla brama di dominare il mondo e spazzar via felicità e meraviglia dai faccini ingenui dei bambini, e Jack, di certo, non glielo avrebbe mai permesso, neanche dietro la promessa di dividere il trono. Tuttavia, così come l'uomo era sicuro che il ragazzo, durante le battaglie, avrebbe combattuto fino all'ultimo respiro, schierandosi sempre dalla parte delle altre Leggende, era altrettanto pronto a scommettere che nei periodi di pace gli avrebbe gettato le braccia al collo, sorridendogli gioioso: Frost era così, volubile e imprevedibile, ma decisamente testardo e determinato in ciò che lo interessava, e aveva dimostrato più che a sufficienza quanto interesse provava nei suoi confronti.

Mentre si concentrava per evitare di ridacchiare a quel pensiero e quindi svegliarlo, l'Uomo Nero si rese conto di essere rimasto immobile per tutta la riflessione, lasciando il giovane sotto di sé, con le gambe ancora leggermente schiuse, e, a giudicare dal sibilo che emetteva ad ogni faticoso respiro, non doveva essere in una posizione molto comoda. Premurosamente si affrettò a stendersi di fianco a lui, per non gravarlo col proprio peso, e lo sistemò meglio, controllando che muscoli e articolazioni fossero rilassati per non causargli crampi al risveglio e tessendo nuovamente la coperta di oscurità per avvolgerlo in un morbido tepore.

Sospirando si soffermò a fissare Jack: quant'era bello il suo fiocco di neve, armonioso in ogni lineamento disteso per la stanchezza e infantilmente raggomitolato nella stoffa nera; il suo,tuttavia, non era un sonno egoista: istintivamente aveva allungato le braccia di fronte a sé, come in cerca di qualcosa, e Pitch, intenerito, accettò l'invito, accomodandosi in quel nido caldo e abbracciando il compagno.

Che sciocco che era stato a credere di poterlo sporcare, sciocco e cieco: Frost non era come la neve che sta sul ciglio della strada, ma come quella che si posa sulle cime dei monti più alti, perfetta in ogni singolo cristallo e così bianca da essere abbacinante. Quella coltre candida non può mai essere lordata, né rovinata, poiché è troppo pura e lontana dalle futilità terrene, e se l'uomo che la anela riesce, dopo immensi sforzi, a raggiungerla, può solo lasciarsi incantare da essa, affondandoci le mani lese e ritrovandole magicamente immacolate, senza che il manto algido venga contaminato dal sangue. Questo era esattamente ciò che era successo a lui: aveva provato a corrompere il suo fiocco di neve, irretendolo in ogni modo e sforzandosi al punto da arrivare a ferirsi, ma l'unica cosa che aveva ottenuto era stata cadere ai suoi piedi, ritrovandosi purificato dai pensieri malvagi e preoccupato per la sua integrità e salvezza.

Inevitabilmente ripensò a quelle due semplici parole che avevano suggellato il loro amplesso: Jack lo amava, ma lui cosa provava? L'amore era un sentimento così alieno e nuovo per lui che quasi gli sembrava di non riuscire a concepirlo: lo vedeva come una cosa irraggiungibile, impensabile, troppo estraneo alla sua natura oscura perché potesse riguardarlo.

Un sospiro di Frost attirò la sua attenzione, interrompendo quelle riflessioni inconcludenti e dandogli una scusa per lasciarle cadere; con un sorriso l'uomo prese a coccolarlo, godendosi i lievissimi mugolii che emetteva e la stretta in cui lo avvolse inconsapevolmente come premio e incitazione a continuare. Sembrava quasi che il ragazzo gli chiedesse di non abbandonarlo, ma non aveva nulla di cui temere: Pitch non avrebbe mai più lasciato andare il suo dolce tesoro segreto, lo avrebbe sempre protetto, durante le battaglie si sarebbe premurato di combatterlo per sconfiggerlo senza distruggerlo e, durante i momenti di tregua, si sarebbe goduto i suoi baci e le sua carezze, ottime consolazioni per il dominio non ancora conquistato.

Sentendosi ormai esausto posò un'ultima volta le labbra sulle sue in un breve e casto congedo, poi posò il capo e chiuse le palpebre. Come di consueto si sentì scivolare presto in un nero e anonimo oblio, che gli invase gli occhi e la mente, annullando ogni pensiero e sensazione; poco dopo, tuttavia, qualcosa ruppe quella tenebrosa monotonia. Un essere indefinito ma sempre più luminoso emerse dall'oscurità, facendosi coraggiosamente strada tra i tentacoli oscuri fino a mostrarsi alla sua vista: era un coniglietto. Era incredibilmente piccolo, debole e tremante, ma nelle sue iridi zaffiro si leggeva determinazione allo stato puro; con pochi balzi si avvicinò ancor di più, poi si allontanò, salvo volgersi subito per controllare la sua reazione. L'Uomo Nero impiegò qualche secondo a capire che lo stava attendendo pazientemente per guidarlo chissà dove, ma alla fine, vincendo la paura dell'ignoto, con un sorriso si mosse per seguirlo.

Lentamente Jack si svegliò, sbattendo un po' le palpebre per scacciare via l'ultimo residuo di sonno e cercando di ambientarsi: era ancora steso prono sul materasso sdrucito nella stanza di Pitch, ed era ancora avvolto nella coperta di oscurità che già una volta era stata tessuta per lui, ma apparentemente era solo. Col panico che saliva si agitò un poco per guardarsi intorno; nel farlo urtò qualcosa con la coscia destra, e fu con un intimo sospiro di sollievo che, girandosi, vide l'Uomo Nero accanto a lui, seduto sul bordo del letto, fasciato soltanto dai pantaloni e intento ad osservarlo: almeno in quell'occasione era rimasto, non aveva evitato di incrociare i suoi occhi dopo quello che avevano fatto e non lo aveva lasciato con l'unica compagnia di infinite domande e sensi di colpa. Prima che potesse aprir bocca sentì l'uomo rivolgersi a lui con un sorriso divertito: «Ma che dormiglione che sei, Jack».

Con un mugugno il ragazzo si sfregò i palmi sul viso e rispose: «Mh, perché, che ore sono?».

«Direi circa le undici di sera. Il tuo prezioso Natale è quasi finito» replicò l'altro.

«Accidenti, hai ragione, ho dormito un sacco...Tu, invece?» disse Frost.

«Io? Mi stai forse chiedendo se ho dormito? Beh, per quanto me lo ha consentito il tuo continuo agitarti, cercare di abbracciarmi e poi spingermi via con le ginocchia sì, ho dormito, ma è stata un'autentica impresa!» esclamò l'Uomo Nero fintamente piccato.

«Cosa?!».

«Ma come "cosa?"? Non lo sapevi che di notte non stai mai fermo?» domandò sinceramente stupito Pitch.

«Veramente no. In trecento anni ho sempre dormito da solo, nessuno poteva dirmi se mi muovevo oppure no» ragionò ad alta voce il giovane.

«Anche io, in effetti» rifletté l'altro.

Vedendolo rattristarsi Jack fece per alzarsi e andare a consolarlo, ma una fitta dolorosa lo costrinse fermo e gli fece sfuggire un piccolo lamento.

Preoccupato l'uomo si volse verso di lui con aria interrogativa, e il ragazzo dovette confessare. «Ehm, Pitch, io, sì, io, insomma, ho... ho mal di schiena ecco...» riuscì infine a concludere, arrossendo fino alle orecchie.

Immediatamente udì una risata divertita, poi vide l'Uomo Nero avvicinarsi al proprio viso con un'espressione sorniona e sussurrargli: «Oh, un certo ragazzino qui si è stancato a far capriole».

Offeso dall'epiteto e imbarazzato oltre ogni immaginazione Frost poggiò la destra sulla sua guancia, per spingerlo via, e con voce alterata replicò: «Non sono un ragazzino! E comunque non venirmi a dire che non è colpa tua!».

In tutta risposta l'altro si stese su di lui, senza gravarlo minimamente col suo dolce peso, poi gli strusciò il naso lungo la spina dorsale e il collo e prese parola.

«Oh, Jack, potrei concederti di dire che ho iniziato io, anche se non è vero, ma di sicuro sei stato tu a dire: "Ah, Pitch, di più!"» gli mormorò, imitando alla perfezione il suo tono, ma rendendo la frase mille volte più sensuale con quella sua voce bassa e vibrante.

«Non ho affatto detto così!» disse giustamente il ragazzo, e concluse: «Lasciami, se sei qui solo per prendermi in giro faccio da solo!».

Fece per girarsi, ma sentì l'uomo sederglisi sulle cosce e, quando provò a scacciarlo, lo avvertì poggiargli le mani sulle spalle, spingendolo contro il materasso, e scoprirlo fino alla vita. Sbuffando fece per protestare, ma si rese conto che Pitch, silenziosamente, stava solo cercando di aiutarlo: aiutandosi con alcuni tentacoli di sabbia magica gli stava massaggiando il torace, passando i palmi aperti su ogni muscolo indolenzito e osso dolorante per calmarlo, donandogli piacevolissimi brividi ad ogni carezza e proseguendo finché non lo sentì completamente rilassato.

Grato per quelle coccole premurose Frost gli sfiorò un ginocchio e disse: «Grazie, Pitch».

L'Uomo Nero si chinò sulla sua nuca e sussurrò dolcemente: «Prego, puledrino focoso».

Con un ringhio esasperato il giovane riuscì finalmente a scrollarselo di dosso, facendolo cadere sul bordo del letto, e con voce velenosa chiese: «Se io sono un puledrino focoso tu cosa saresti?».

Tirandosi in piedi e fissandolo con aria da esperto l'altro replicò: «Che domanda sciocca: ovviamente il Purosangue perfetto».

Questa volta fu il turno di Jack di ridere divertito e rispondere: «La modestia è la tua virtù più evidente, Pitch».

«La falsa modestia è un difetto tanto quanto l'orgoglio o la vanità: negare l'evidenza sarebbe inutile e assurdo» concluse l'uomo.

Seppur non convinto il ragazzo rinunciò ad andare avanti, e approfittò anzi del fatto che il compagno gli stava dando le spalle per recuperare rapidamente le mutande e infilarsele; sapeva bene di essersi ampiamente mostrato nudo all'altro, ma la situazione ormai era completamente diversa: il contesto non era più così intimo e un po' di imbarazzo gli sembrava più che normale, tanto più che l'Uomo Nero si era rivestito già prima che lui si svegliasse.

Portata a termine l'operazione alzò lo sguardo e vide quest'ultimo chino a terra, intento a recuperare la sua felpa, e non poté trattenere un piccolo grido; a quel suono l'uomo si voltò con fare interrogativo e, indicandogli il torace, Frost disse: «Oh, scusa, Pitch, mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto, non volevo conciarla così, la tua...».

«... schiena?» completò al posto suo l'altro. «Sì, ci hai giocato a tris, bel micetto. La prossima volta, se vuoi, ti lascio più lenzuola, almeno graffi solo quelle».

«Ti ho fatto male, vero? Perdonami, non pensavo di aver lasciato dei segni così profondi» domandò il giovane con un'espressione sinceramente dispiaciuta.

«Ma no, Jack, non mi hai fatto male» lo rassicurò l'uomo, lasciandogli la felpa e facendogli l'occhiolino per poi sedersi al suo fianco.

Tranquillizzatosi Jack si infilò i pantaloni e si tirò in piedi per allacciarli, ma il compagno lo fermò, dicendogli: «No, aspetta, lascia fare a me».

Stupito il ragazzo lo lasciò fare, permettendogli di cingergli i fianchi per sistemare la stoffa e allacciare accuratamente la chiusura sul davanti, e sussultò nel sentirsi attirare in un caldo abbraccio.

Con tono un po' scherzoso azzardò: «Oh, quanto sei dolce, Pitch...».

Quasi non riuscì a terminare la frase che si sentì stringere più forte e mordere con decisione alla base del collo.

«_Ahia!___Ma sei impazzito?! Mi avrai lasciato il segno!» gli urlò, piccato e stupito dall'accesso di violenza.

«Oh, Jack, con tutti quelli che mi hai lasciato tu non puoi certo lamentarti, e poi ne sei ricoperto...ed è giusto così. Non scordarlo mai: tu sei mio, mio e mio soltanto» gli sussurrò con fare intimo Pitch.

Nonostante l'affermazione e il gesto fossero stati fin troppo possessivi Frost se ne sentì lusingato: voleva che fosse così, voleva essere speciale per lui, voleva che lo corteggiasse e cercasse sempre. Il fatto che questo comportasse un po' di eccesso di potere da parte del compagno non era un problema per lui: l'importante era che prima o poi l'Uomo Nero capisse che valeva anche il contrario.

Sedendosi sul suo grembo si infilò felpa e maglia insieme, incastrandosi un po' tra i vari strati e facendosi aiutare a sistemare il tessuto, poi si alzò per recuperare i lacci. Mentre li legava ai polpacci vide il compagno ricreare abilmente la tunica con cui era solito coprirsi, lasciando una profonda e sensuale scollatura sul petto, e ridacchiò divertito: Pitch non riusciva proprio a non essere attraente in ogni momento e occasione.

Mentre era ancora inginocchiato notò nell'angolo opposto della stanza il suo bastone, che giaceva dimenticato sin da quando lo aveva lasciato cadere, e con voce gentile chiese: «Pitch, per favore, puoi passarmi il bastone?».

Non sentendo alcuna risposta alzò il capo e con sommo stupore vide l'uomo trapassarlo con uno sguardo truce, fissandolo con odio e sollevando un poco il labbro superiore come se ringhiasse; in spiegazione disse con fare alterato: «Mi credi forse uno stupido, piccolo Jack?».

Il ragazzo non poté far altro che sgranare gli occhi e domandare incredulo: «Perché?».

Con tono velenoso Pitch replicò: «Credi che non sappia che cosa succederà? Credi che mi sia dimenticato di quando mi congelasti le mani? Questo trucco non funziona con me, Jack Frost, non più!».

Jack tirò un sospiro di sollievo e quasi rise: per poco aveva temuto che l'Uomo Nero lo avesse preso in giro fino a quel momento, usandolo e tornando poi opportunamente malvagio ed egoista. Con dolcezza lo tranquillizzò: «Oh, Pitch, no, non devi temere che io ti faccia del male. Come ti avevo spiegato già giorni fa non puoi rubarmi il bastone con la forza, perché i miei poteri non possono essere tuoi e si ribellano nel momento in cui cerchi di appropriartene, ma se non hai intenti malvagi non ti succederà nulla. Provaci!».

«Ti ripeto che non sono stupido!» concluse l'altro seccato.

Sbuffando fintamente esasperato il giovane si alzò, raccolse la verga e raggiunse l'uomo, porgendogliela e ripetendo nuovamente: «Avanti, prova! Non ti fidi di me?».

«No!» fu la risposta secca, un'autentica stilettata al cuore per Frost che tuttavia incassò il colpo, cacciando indietro le lacrime e continuando a insistere, indirizzandogli un sorriso addolorato ma sincero per essere più convincente. Vedendo il compagno avvicinare la destra guardingo ma mantenersi ad una distanza di sicurezza gli si appropinquò, intrecciando le proprie dita alle sue e facendogli finalmente sfiorare il legno.

Si godette fino in fondo il suo infantile sobbalzo a quel contatto, che non aveva nulla di doloroso, e l'incredulità che si dipinse sul suo viso affilato nel verificare che non stava accadendo nulla di anomalo; qualche secondo dopo ridacchiò nel vederlo scuotere il capo come per risvegliarsi e scostarsi stizzito, borbottando qualcosa riguardo al freddo e scansando il suo sguardo, chiaramente imbarazzato.

Scrollando le larghe spalle Pitch s'incamminò verso il corridoio e Jack lo seguì, adducendo il suo fare distaccato al disagio provato poco prima e cercando di non darci troppo peso; faticando un poco a stare al passo attraversò le sale di pietra e l'immensa grotta adorna di stalattiti e nere gabbie, fissando la sua schiena per non perderlo.

D'improvviso notò alla sua sinistra il globo di metallo, ancora adorno di luminose e numerosissime lucine, e rallentò un poco, incantato dallo spettacolo, ma un suono lo riportò presto alla realtà: anche l'altro aveva notato il mappamondo, ma a differenza sua aveva sbuffato esasperato, ringhiando e allontanandosi in tutta fretta senza voltarsi.

Preoccupato il ragazzo s'affretto ad andargli dietro, ma lo vide dissolversi e sparire; lanciandosi coraggiosamente nell'oscurità avanzò a tentoni, riconoscendo infine il tunnel di accesso che aveva utilizzato più volte per entrare nel covo dell'Uomo Nero, e risalendolo in volo ne uscì.

Non vedendo il compagno chiamò: «Pitch!».

Scrutò l'orizzonte per qualche secondo, ma avvertì quasi subito un brivido freddo risalirgli lungo la schiena, come se una presenza fosse appostata dietro di lui. Girandosi di scatto ne ebbe conferma: l'uomo era chino verso di lui, il viso atteggiato alla solita espressione sensuale e arrogante, e sussurrò: «Dimmi, Jack».

Con un balzo Frost saltò istintivamente indietro, replicando seccato: «Perché devi sempre fare così?».

Era indispettito, poiché era accorso premurosamente per consolarlo e si era ritrovato spaventato dal suo ennesimo tiro mancino, e la risposta che ricevette non cambiò di molto il suo umore.

«Oh, Jack, lo sai: spaventare è la cosa che mi riesce meglio».

«Non è affatto vero, Pitch» rispose il giovane.

«Ma certo che lo è! E poi è il mio lavoro, è ovvio che mi riesca così naturale, infatti sto giusto andando a terrorizzare qualche bambino sperduto che Sandman non tiene abbastanza sott'occhio» concluse Pitch, sorridendo perfido e con aria di superiorità.

Con una smorfia a metà tra il divertimento e il disappunto Jack lo squadrò, dicendogli poi: «Sei proprio incorreggibile».

Scoppiarono a ridere in coro, anche se al ragazzo parve che la risata del compagno fosse fin troppo soddisfatta, e quando l'ilarità si quietò nessuno dei due prese parola. In quel silenzio imbarazzante Frost non seppe far altro che tacere, incapace di parlare, ma, mentre dalla sua bocca non usciva alcun suono, la sua mente era una cacofonia assordante. Che cosa sarebbe successo ora? Pitch se ne sarebbe andato di nuovo? Si sarebbe congedato propriamente o sarebbe sparito dopo un rapido saluto, come le volte precedenti? E poi, sarebbe tornato? Si sarebbero mai rivisti prima o poi? Avrebbe ancora potuto abbracciarlo? E l'uomo lo avrebbe ancora coccolato?

Questi e mille altri pensieri affollavano la testa di Frost, quesiti profondi o superficiali che tuttavia si ammassavano l'uno sull'altro andando a soffocare quello più importante: che cosa provava per lui Pitch?

Questa domanda lo dilaniava, lasciandolo tremante e senza forze, poiché a seconda della risposta la sua vita sarebbe cambiata in modo radicalmente diverso. Nutriva una genuina e quasi infantile fiducia nei confronti dell'altro, e fino a quel momento non aveva mai dubitato di lui, giustificando in modo più o meno sensato ogni sua cattiveria o atto di egoismo e disinteresse e resistendo per entrambi, ma ormai era passato abbastanza tempo da logorare la sua risolutezza e venarla di disperazione. Giunto a questo punto persisteva per inerzia e cocciutaggine, aggrappandosi agli sporadici sguardi umani che l'Uomo Nero si lasciava sfuggire e ignorando gli atti malvagi, e sapeva bene il motivo di tutto ciò: non avrebbe retto sapendo di essere stato usato fino alla fine. Lo amava così tanto e si era sentito così perfettamente completo e ricambiato che la sua anima sarebbe stata distrutta dalla scoperta di essere stato corteggiato solo per interesse, per venire corrotto in modo che il suo corpo fosse a completa disposizione di Pitch. Forse sarebbe riuscito a sopportare che l'altro bramasse di trasformarlo nella propria arma personale, anche perché questo gli era stato chiaro sin dall'inizio, ma di certo sarebbe crollato se avesse appreso che ogni loro incontro era stato improntato solo al piacere, e che l'ultimo amplesso fosse stato sesso e nient'altro. Purtroppo, però, il comportamento che l'Uomo Nero aveva tenuto negli ultimi minuti glielo faceva sospettare.

Troppo coinvolto da quei pensieri confusi fece un passo, allungando la destra in avanti e chiamando il compagno per nome, quasi senza accorgersene, e per poco non sobbalzò nel sentirlo afferrargli la mano con la propria e guardarlo con aria interrogativa.

Con un'espressione smarrita lo fissò, ben deciso a non chiedergli delucidazioni riguardo ai suoi sentimenti come, preso dall'ansia, stava per fare; l'uomo, però, lo sorprese, agendo d'istinto e lasciandolo totalmente stupefatto.

Con un rapido movimento l'Uomo Nero coprì la distanza che li separava e posò le labbra sulle sue, abbracciandolo stretto e premendogli gentilmente ma con decisione il palmo sulla nuca; stette così qualche istante, gli occhi chiusi a differenza di quelli sbarrati del giovane, poi approfondì il contatto, coinvolgendolo in un bacio passionale finché non furono entrambi a corto di fiato. Si staccò, ansimando, e, tenendo ancora Jack intrappolato tra le proprie braccia, fissò per qualche istante le sue iridi, mentre una luce dolcemente umana gli illuminava le proprie. Dopo poco, tuttavia, si avvicinò, con la lingua gli corteggiò quel piccolo lembo di pelle martoriato sotto il lobo sinistro, fino a strappargli un gemito, e gli sussurrò sensualmente: «A presto, Jack».

Detto questo disparve, disfacendosi in una voluta di sabbia nera che s'attorcigliò capricciosamente intorno al collo del ragazzo, come in un ultimo gesto di congedo, e volò poi verso il cielo notturno.

«Pitch» sussurrò il ragazzo, tendendo vanamente le falangi verso una volta celeste ormai vuota. Pitch era stato dolce all'inizio, ma non aveva atteso molto a trasformare la gentilezza in sensuale brama; e soprattutto, rifletté Frost mentre una lacrima gli solcava il viso, non gli aveva risposto.


	11. Chapter 11

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – UNDICESIMA PARTE**

«Pitch» sussurrò Jack.

Restò per un po' a fissare il cielo ormai vuoto, ma alla fine comprese che quel debole richiamo si era perso nella gelida brezza che spirava quella notte. Era rimasto solo, di nuovo: l'Uomo Nero si era congedato ed era sparito, come sempre, e, come sempre, lo aveva lasciato senza una risposta.

Un singhiozzo scosse il petto del ragazzo ed egli si rese improvvisamente conto di essere rimasto immobile per diverso tempo, mentre calde lacrime gli avevano bagnato le guance. Frettolosamente le asciugò, passandosi il dorso della mano sul viso, stizzito e imbarazzato per l'involontario sfogo, e per calmarsi scelse una direzione a caso e s'incamminò deciso.

Fece qualche passo a testa alta, ma bastarono pochi metri per mandare in frantumi ogni spavaldo proposito: pian piano rallentò fino a fermarsi del tutto e, fissando la neve candida in cui affondava i piedi, sospirò. Perché, perché Pitch si era comportato in quel modo sin da quando avevano abbandonato la sua stanza? Era stato freddo e distaccato, persino crudele in certi momenti, come quando, noncurante, aveva calpestato i suoi sentimenti, dichiarando di non fidarsi di lui, e questo aveva profondamente ferito Jack: perché dopo tutta la premura che aveva dimostrato era cambiato così radicalmente? Era forse stato tutto un inganno, un modo come un altro per tenerlo buono e indurlo a collaborare? Non riusciva a darsi una risposta.

La cosa che più lo turbava, tuttavia, era il fatto di non riuscire a decifrare il suo bacio di congedo: languido, lussurioso, rubato prima di una promessa carica di sensualità e completamente fuori contesto considerata l'atmosfera di arroganza e superiore indifferenza. Perché? Il giovane aveva paura di scoprire quale fosse la risposta, poiché, per quanto si sforzasse di ragionare lucidamente, l'unica soluzione che gli si presentava alla mente era a dir poco spaventosa per la sua psiche: temeva di essere stato usato, dolcemente corteggiato e vezzeggiato solo per interesse, per qualche ora di sesso gratuito e appagante e null'altro; temeva di essere stato solo uno strumento nelle mani dell'uomo, un ragazzo come un altro che aveva avuto la sciocca idea di aprire le gambe e lasciare che l'Uomo Nero vi si accomodasse e approfittasse di lui; temeva di essere solo un gioco per lui, e paventava il momento in cui questi si fosse stancato.

Pur sforzandosi non riusciva a pensare a nessun'altra spiegazione: aveva premurosamente assecondato i suoi approcci, generosamente perdonato ogni atto crudele e gli aveva donato il proprio corpo e il proprio cuore, perché, perché questo non era bastato a smuoverlo? Più di così Jack non poteva fare, aveva offerto tutto sé stesso, e ormai non gli rimaneva altro a parte il dolore di quel "Ti amo" non ricambiato. Perché, perché era andata così? Non era giusto, non era così che doveva finire! Il giovane aveva osservato bene i ragazzi del giorno precedente: i due avevano litigato e il più grande aveva persino tirato un pugno al più piccolo, ma era bastato che quest'ultimo perdonasse l'altro per risolvere tutto; si erano baciati e avevano fatto l'amore, poi il maggiore aveva stretto l'altro tra le braccia, chiedendogli scusa, gli aveva promesso che non lo avrebbe mai più colpito e, da quel momento, lo aveva trattato con una dolcezza e una delicatezza tali da essere commovente.

La loro storia era finita bene nonostante fosse stata venata dalla violenza e dall'incomprensione reciproca: perché non poteva essere così anche per lui stesso e Pitch? Frost era stato così convinto che donarsi all'altro avrebbe distrutto ogni barriera e frantumato ogni maschera che, nel momento in cui ciò non era accaduto, era rimasto disorientato, come un gufo alla piena luce del sole, e, come esso, ormai la sua mente volava scompostamente, sbattendo qua e là in quesiti insolubili, accecata dai dubbi e incapace di ritrarsi o proteggersi da quell'ambiente di puro caos.

Perso in quei pensieri tristi e inconcludenti il giovane impiegò qualche secondo a rendersi conto di un suono frusciante di sottofondo: era quasi come un basso ronzio, che si faceva sempre più forte col passare dei secondi, finché non diventò ben chiaro e riconoscibile.

Prima ancora di poter terminare di formulare il pensiero, tuttavia, Jack venne travolto da qualcosa di morbido, piumoso e decisamente colorato, che con un gridolino lo abbracciò, sollevandolo in aria fino a fargli fare una piroetta e deponendolo poi nuovamente a terra, salvo svolazzargli intorno con fare galvanizzato qualche istante dopo.

«Oh, Jack, Jack, _Jack!_ Abbiamo raggiunto i dieci miliardi di scrigni! Guarda qui: questo è il prezioso dentino che ci ha fatto tagliare il traguardo! Hai mai visto un canino superiore destro così carino? Oltretutto è strano che sia stato il primo a cadere! E guarda, ha usato anche il filo!».

Riavviandosi i capelli e ridacchiando il ragazzo rispose con tono di falso rimprovero: «Oh, piacere di vederti, Dentolina! Sai, comprendo la tua eccitazione, ma mi hai letteralmente travolto: stai più attenta la prossima volta!».

«Oh, Jack, scusa!» replicò la fata con aria mortificata, tornando però a sorridere subito dopo nel dire: «Però hai visto che bel dentino?».

«Sì, è proprio carino» le concesse Frost facendole l'occhiolino; «Comunque ti faccio i complimenti per l'obiettivo che hai raggiunto! Sono sicuro che ora il tuo regno sia ancora più bello...e più caotico, visto che le fatine saranno in visibilio come te!».

«Oh, sì, le devi assolutamente vedere, e infatti le vedrai: sei ufficialmente invitato a prendere parte ai festeggiamenti! Ti va? Gli altri Guardiani sono già là ad aspettarci!».

Dopo avergli fatto quella proposta Dentolina si alzò di quota di qualche metro, come a invitarlo a prendere il volo con lei; il giovane, però, esitò un attimo a risponderle.

Nonostante fosse riuscito ad accantonare le riflessioni sulle ultime ore in quella breve ma travolgente conversazione, non si era certo scordato dell'indolenzimento che provava; onde evitare figure si risolse quindi a domandare con noncuranza: «Ah certo, Dentolina, vengo volentieri. Solo, ti volevo chiedere, non hai un globo di neve di Babbo Natale, per caso? Per teletrasportarci subito nel tuo regno? Sai, mi fa un po' male la schiena, non è proprio il massimo mettersi a cavalcare il vento così».

«Giusto, hai cavalcato già a sufficienza per oggi» concluse la fata con aria sorniona.

Inizialmente Jack la fissò interdetto, spaesato da quella frase apparentemente senza senso, poi capì l'allusione. Sgranando gli occhi sbiancò di botto e, portandosi la sinistra a coprire il viso, si voltò per nascondersi; la Guardiana accorse subito, allarmata dalla reazione e preoccupata forse che stesse per sentirsi male, ma il ragazzo non poté trattenersi dallo sbottare: «_Dentolina!_».

«Cosa? Dimmi, Jack, non ti senti bene per caso? Sei bianco come un cencio!».

Esasperato e imbarazzato oltre ogni misura Frost disse: «No, è che, che... una fata certe cose non dovrebbe neanche pensarle!».

«Oh, sì, e un Guardiano certe cose non dovrebbe neanche farle, giusto?» replicò con fare malizioso Dentolina.

Udire quella frase, per il giovane, fu come ricevere una stilettata al cuore: quelle parole erano l'esatta conferma dei suoi timori. Non avrebbe mai dovuto cercare l'Uomo Nero dopo averlo sconfitto, non avrebbe mai dovuto desiderare i suoi abbracci: lui era un Guardiano, aveva dei precisi doveri verso il mondo, come aveva potuto anche solo pensare di potersi lasciar guidare dai sentimenti? Avrebbe dovuto continuare il suo lavoro, portare l'inverno nei continenti e prendersi cura dei bambini, non intrattenersi in compagnia di Pitch. Avrebbe dovuto adempiere al suo scopo, invece si era venduto al suo più acerrimo nemico, e la cosa peggiore era che questa idea lo angustiava e rattristava, ma non lo faceva sentire in colpa: lui amava davvero l'uomo, e non riusciva ad annullare questo sentimento.

Ferito da questa consapevolezza e dal duro giudizio di colei che considerava la sua migliore amica e, addirittura, in certi casi, quasi una madre, Jack si voltò e fece per allontanarsi, tenendo la testa bassa e coprendosi con la sinistra per nascondere gli occhi lucidi. Dentolina lo chiamò, ma il ragazzo quasi non la sentì e, ignorandola, proseguì verso la sua inesistente meta, cercando di fuggire dal dolore e dai rimproveri che sicuramente sarebbero giunti.

Questo, tuttavia, non era minimamente sufficiente per scoraggiare la fata: con decisione ella volò fino a pararglisi davanti, poi, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle, disse: «Jack, Jack! Ascoltami, ti prego!».

«Hai ragione, sono stato uno sciocco, non avrei mai dovuto» mormorò Frost con voce atona e lo sguardo spento.

«No! Jack, ti prego, io scherzavo prima, ti ho solo risposto a tono per farti capire l'assurdità delle affermazioni! Forza, vieni con me e siediti su questo tronco, sei pallido come un cadavere» replicò la Guardiana.

Guidandolo premurosamente fino ad un grosso ramo a pochi metri da loro lo fece sedere, quindi si accomodò di fianco a lui, lasciandogli un po' di tempo per riprendersi; poi, stringendogli dolcemente la spalla per rassicurarlo e attirare la sua attenzione, prese parola: «Jack, ora devi ascoltarmi con attenzione, perché devo spiegarti una cosa che sembri non aver ancora capito. Non è vero che io non posso pensare "certe cose", o che tu non puoi farle. Siamo dei Guardiani, è vero, abbiamo determinati doveri e non possiamo venirne meno, poiché siamo al mondo per un compito preciso e non possiamo mancarlo, ma per il resto non abbiamo nulla di meno di un normale essere umano. Possiamo provare dei sentimenti, essere felici o sentirci stanchi, organizzare dei festeggiamenti per un evento speciale o prenderci una piccola pausa per avere del tempo libero, svegliarci col piede sbagliato e non voler vedere nessuno oppure essere desiderosi di aiutare tutti, sentirci curiosi o annoiati, fare i seri o i maliziosi, e soprattutto possiamo amare. Perché tu ami Pitch, vero?».

Durante il discorso il giovane aveva gradualmente cambiato espressione, da assente a stupita e infine intenerita, e, senza quasi rendersene conto, rispose: «Sì, lo amo».

Con un sorriso Dentolina osservò: «Si vede, Jack: sei cambiato in questi ultimi mesi, sei più maturo, più affettuoso e riflessivo. Non lasciarti fermare o confondere da pensieri sciocchi, hai il diritto di amarlo».

«E' solo che...» iniziò Frost, bloccandosi poi per la fitta di tristezza e per l'improvvisa consapevolezza di ciò che stava per rivelare.

La fata gli lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata, poi lo incoraggiò: «Forza, Jack, dimmi tutto. Non sono qui per ficcare il naso nei tuoi affari, ma mi sembra chiaro che qualcosa ti angustia: voglio aiutarti e non racconterò mai nulla di quello che mi rivelerai ora, quindi non ti preoccupare e sfogati. Non tenere tutto dentro, o continuerai a soffrire sempre di più».

Con un sospiro il ragazzo lasciò andare il bastone, ascoltando il lieve tonfo che questo fece quando cadde sul terreno innevato, e, massaggiandosi le tempie per concentrarsi, disse: «Io lo amo, lo amo tanto e sono riuscito a dirglielo oggi, questa mattina per la precisione. L'ho detto subito prima di addormentarmi, perché mi sembrava il momento giusto, un istante significativo, e poi ho chiuso gli occhi, lasciandogli tutto il tempo per riflettere. Quando mi sono svegliato abbiamo parlato un po' e Pitch è stato gentile, ma sono bastati pochi minuti perché tornasse quello di sempre, distante e a tratti anche perfido; poi siamo usciti, lui mi ha salutato ed è andato via, e non mi ha mai risposto».

«Oh, Jack...» interloquì Dentolina, fermandosi non appena vide che voleva continuare.

«E' che» proseguì Jack con voce tremante, «io, io non mi aspettavo questo... Io speravo che mi rispondesse, che perlomeno accennasse alla questione e non ignorasse completamente quello che avevo detto, invece è andata così. Io ho paura che lui non mi voglia bene come pensavo e che mi stia solo usando, ho paura di essere solo un gioco per lui».

Con un sospiro la fata lo attirò in un caldo abbraccio, e il giovane si accomodò più che volentieri su quella morbida spalla che gli veniva offerta, lasciandosi solleticare dalle piumette colorate e cercando inutilmente di non pensare più a Pitch. Dopo pochi secondi la Guardiana esclamò: «Ah, l'amour!».

Interdetto Frost domandò: «Il cosa...?».

«L'amore, Jack!» rispose divertita Dentolina, arruffandogli poi i capelli con la mano; «L'amore che rende ciechi e sospiranti anche i Guardiani più ribelli in questo caso!».

«Aspetta, perché "cieco"?» chiese incuriosito il giovane, scostandosi dalla sua spalla per guardarla negli occhi.

«Oh, Jack, davvero pensi che Pitch ti stia usando? Che si sarebbe dato tanta pena nel corteggiarti e coccolarti solo per strumentalizzarti? Avanti, non essere sciocchino. Se avesse davvero voluto il tuo potere ti avrebbe approcciato in un altro modo, magari tentando sì di sedurti, ma non così: è abile, ma non sa fingere premura se non la prova. Se invece avesse voluto solo il tuo corpo avrebbe, senza dubbio, cercato di irretire qualcuno di meno coraggioso e ribelle: non avrebbe avuto senso darsi tanta pena a domarti solo per ottenere quello. Piuttosto, tu non mi hai parlato di Incubi. Li ha mai usati contro di te? Scommetto di no. Non ti sei domandato il motivo? Non ti sei chiesto perché quando ti sei addormentato ti abbia abbracciato e si sia assopito con te, invece di farti fare un brutto sogno e farti cadere in suo potere?».

«Come fai a sapere che ha dormito con me e mi ha addirittura abbracciato?!» esclamò Jack meravigliato.

«Intuito femminile, Jack» replicò la fata facendogli l'occhiolino; «Non che ci volesse poi molto ad arrivarci... ma non è questo il punto. Forza, rispondimi».

«Io, in effetti, non ci avevo pensato a queste cose» ammise il ragazzo.

«Mh, troppo preso dalla situazione, vero, Jack l'innamorato?» disse la Guardiana con una risatina.

«E basta con questi soprannomi!» sbottò Frost.

Nel sentire quell'epiteto, infatti, gli erano tornati alla mente tutti i vari modi in cui lo aveva chiamato l'Uomo Nero, e ogni tentativo di non arrossire fu vano. Rinunciando a controllarsi decise di deviare il discorso, approfittandone per fare una domanda che gli stava molto a cuore, e chiese: «Puttosto, se dici che davvero mi vuole bene, perché non mi ha semplicemente risposto?».

«Oh, Jack» replicò Dentolina con un sorriso addolorato; «Non voglio certo distruggere ogni tua speranza, o rattristarti, ma non penso risponderà tanto presto: resta sempre e comunque l'Uomo Nero. Ha passato secoli e secoli in solitudine, circondato da Incubi, dedito a spaventare i bambini e le altre creature in ogni modo, è tutto nuovo per lui e, soprattutto, estraneo e a tratti incomprensibile. Sono convinta che abbia impiegato un po' a iniziare a coccolarti, e che inizialmente lo abbia fatto senza neanche rendersene conto, e sai perché? Non ha mai ricevuto una carezza nella sua intera esistenza: molti lo temono e tutti lo odiano, è normale che all'inizio non sapesse cosa fosse la gentilezza».

«E nella sua vita passata, prima di diventare l'Uomo Nero?» chiese il ragazzo incuriosito.

«Era un uomo coraggioso e fiero, pieno di buoni propositi e sentimenti, e, purtroppo, proprio per questo la sua vita ha avuto una triste fine. Tuttavia è inutile parlare del suo passato, poiché, com'è stato per te, non lo ricorda più» disse con voce grave la fata.

«Tu non puoi aiutarlo a ricordare?» domandò speranzoso Jack.

«No, purtroppo no: io ancora non ero nata quando lui si trasformò, e i suoi dentini sono andati perduti» rispose con una espressione affranta la Guardiana; « Questo, però, non significa che Pitch sia irrecuperabile: devi solo avere pazienza e guidarlo un po'. Hai idea di quanto sia difficile per lui, che è sempre vissuto nell'oscurità, ammettere di provare dei sentimenti positivi, addirittura uno così assoluto come l'amore? E' del tutto normale che si senta spaesato e imbarazzato: vede la situazione come un assurdo controsenso. Come tu avevi paura di esserti venduto, accantonando l'eterna battaglia che c'è tra i Guardiani e l'Uomo Nero, lui crede di essere venuto meno al suo tenebroso obiettivo abbracciandoti e lasciandosi andare a premurose coccole. Come te fino a poco tempo fa pensava di essere nato solo per adempiere ad uno scopo, e, come te, lo ha sempre perseguito, trasformandolo in un divertimento personale ma sentendolo, in fondo in fondo, pur sempre come un dovere. Aiutalo ad aprire gli occhi come io ho fatto con te: fagli capire che ha diritto di vivere una vita propria nel modo che più gli aggrada e con la persona a cui vuole più bene. Non smetterà mai di essere l'Uomo Nero e spaventare bambini, ma questo non significa che non possa amare: lo ha fatto in passato, e può farlo di nuovo».

Nell'udire queste parole al giovane si aprì un mondo: ecco, ecco il perché di quel crudele e assurdo comportamento di Pitch! Era solo un modo per coprire l'imbarazzo! Oh, che sciocco che era stato a non arrivarci da solo: logorato dall'attesa aveva dubitato dell'uomo, mal interpretando i suoi gesti e non ponendosi il problema di analizzarli più a fondo e, soprattutto, a mente lucida. Per quanto gli bruciasse ammetterlo Dentolina aveva ragione: si era lasciato accecare dall'amore e non aveva più riflettuto, a differenza di come era riuscito a fare solo fino al giorno prima. Poco male, comunque: lui era di certo alle prime armi con questo sentimento, ma l'Uomo Nero sembrava essere nella stessa identica situazione. Bastava un po' di pazienza, e pian piano avrebbero imparato, insieme.

Con un sorriso colmo di gioia Frost disse: «Grazie, Dentolina, e scusa se mi sono lasciato andare così, ma ero tanto confuso...».

«Non c'è problema, Jack, dopotutto è tutto nuovo anche per te. Se mai vorrai chiedermi qualcosa non farti problemi: io, nel mio piccolo, cercherò di aiutarti» replicò con fare materno la fata.

«Allora posso chiedere un favore a te e al tuo famoso "intuito femminile"?» domandò scherzosamente il ragazzo; «Puoi dirmi cosa posso fare per aiutare Pitch?».

La Guardiana ridacchiò, divertita, e rispose: «Oh, Jack, avere tanta, tantissima pazienza! Fallo sentire amato e coccolato, coinvolgilo in qualcosa che esuli dal suo quotidiano compito di incutere terrore e, soprattutto, non dubitare mai del fatto che lui ti voglia bene, nemmeno quando tenterà di ignorarti, scacciarti o indirizzarti frasi velenose. Non dar peso alle sue sporadiche parole crudeli: pensa sempre ai suoi gesti gentili. Ad esempio, il bacio di congedo che ti ha dato poco fa, prima di sparire, era sì un po' possessivo, ma così carico di amore da far intenerire anche un Incubo».

A quell'ultima affermazione Jack sussultò e, guardando in basso per nascondere l'imbarazzo che gli imporporava le guance, disse: «Ci... ci hai visti quindi...?».

«Beh, non si può certo dire che vi steste nascondendo!» esclamò Dentolina.

Per sdrammatizzare gli tirò una leggera gomitata, cercando di riscuoterlo e indurlo a riprendersi, ma poco dopo si immobilizzò di botto; stette così per qualche secondo, come fulminata da un pensiero improvviso, poi scoppiò in un'allegra risata, reggendosi ad una biforcazione del tronco su cui erano seduti per non cadere e asciugandosi gli occhi lacrimanti col dorso della mano, incapace di controllarsi.

Il giovane la fissò perplesso, poi il suo sguardo si adombrò e prese parola: «Dentolina, in nome di tutti i tuoi scrigni dimmi cosa ti è frullato per quella testa piumosa».

Prendendo fiato per calmarsi un poco la fata sospirò, poi rispose: «Pensa... pensa se di qui fosse passato Calmoniglio!».

Poi fu presa da un secondo accesso di risa, che la fece definitivamente cadere nella neve fresca.

Arrossendo fino alle orecchie Frost sobbalzò, poi mormorò: «Calmoniglio...».

Placando finalmente l'ilarità la Guardiana si tirò in piedi, scuotendosi via la neve di dosso, e chiese: «Cos'hai detto, Jack?».

«Calmoniglio... e Nord, e Sandman... Oh, Dentolina, tu sei tanto buona e comprensiva con me, ma loro non accetteranno mai tutto questo: loro odiano Pitch. Non crederanno ai loro occhi se mai mi vedranno abbracciarlo, e lo vedranno come un tradimento».

Tornando definitivamente seria Dentolina lo afferrò per le spalle e, con voce, grave parlò: «Jack, devo chiederti una cosa: tu ami Pitch, ma sei anche passato dalla sua parte? Lascerai che provi a conquistare il mondo con la sua oscurità, guiderai addirittura i suoi Incubi nella battaglia?».

«No, questo mai!» esclamò con decisione il ragazzo; «Non gli permetterò di dominare il mondo con le sue tenebre, proteggerò i bambini a costo della mia vita! Non gli lascerò distruggere i loro animi e rompere l'equilibrio».

La fata sorrise felice di rimando e concluse: «Allora non devi temere la reazione degli altri Guardiani: la tua vita è tua, devi passarla con coloro a cui vuoi bene e noi non abbiamo il diritto di giudicarti, se non vieni meno ai tuoi doveri. Comunque non credere che gli altri si limiteranno a tollerare il vostro rapporto con malcelata sopportazione: forse io sono l'unica a dimostrarlo davvero, ma nessuno di noi odia Pitch. E' il male necessario, svolge in solitudine un lavoro tanto ingrato quanto utile e in cambio riceve solo odio e insulti: la sua è una vita durissima, e in pochi riuscirebbero a sopportarla. Ci ha sempre rattristato sapere ciò e non poter mai fare nulla per lui, e vedere che tu puoi dissipare le tenebre di cui si ammanta e portare la luce nel suo cuore non può che renderci felice. Pitch è un uomo forte, ma non per questo non merita un appoggio, o anche solo una piccola pausa nel suo crudele ma importante compito».

«Davvero?» domandò stupito Jack.

«Davvero» lo rassicurò Dentolina.

«Oh, grazie Dentolina! Sei una vera amica» esclamò il giovane.

Per farle capire quanto era felice per quella conversazione le gettò le braccia al collo, strappandole un sorriso materno; di rimando la Guardiana lo strinse tra le braccia e ,accarezzandogli una spalla,sussurrò: «Guarda un po', ho un regalo per te!».

Spiazzato Frost si voltò e si ritrovò davanti due piccole fatine che portavano un globo di neve di Babbo Natale.

«Le ho fatte partire non appena mi hai detto di avere mal di schiena, così non dovrai giustificare nessun goffo atterraggio al mio palazzo» spiegò la Guardiana facendogli l'occhiolino.

Il ragazzo arrossì un poco e le indirizzò uno sguardo colmo di gratitudine, restando in silenzio: le parole non sarebbero bastate per ringraziare tanta premura e comprensione.

Sorridendogli di rimando la fata prese in mano la sfera, mormorò la destinazione e la lanciò di fronte a sé: immediatamente si alzò il vento e un magico portale comparve di fronte a loro.

«Ti aspettiamo, Jack, quando vuoi!» disse Dentolina prima di volare nel suo regno in festa insieme alle sue aiutanti.

Jack si prese qualche istante per riflettere: l'incontro con la fata era stato pura manna dal cielo. Il suo amore materno lo aveva consolato dal dolore che provava, e la sua femminile comprensione lo aveva aiutato a solvere ogni dubbio e scacciare ogni cattivo pensiero: la Guardiana si era rivelata per l'ennesima volta un'amica generosa e preziosissima, pronta a sostenerlo ogni volta che inciampava e ad incoraggiarlo quando esitava. Quella conversazione gli aveva ridato la forza e la convinzione che per l'ansia e l'inesperienza aveva perduto, e non sarebbe mai riuscito a ringraziarla abbastanza per questo.

Inevitabilmente la sua mente si rivolse a Pitch: dove si trovava in questo momento? E a cosa stava pensando? Rifletteva forse sul loro rapporto?

Impiegò poco a darsi una risposta: gli bastò guardare verso il cielo per vedere una figura scura muoversi rapidamente. Schermandosi gli occhi con la mano per coprire il riverbero del terreno innevato riconobbe finalmente un Incubo: questo, possente e flessuoso, galoppò fino a stagliarsi contro la luna piena, e ivi s'impennò, lo splendido profilo esaltato dalla criniera evanescente e incorniciato dalla lunga coda ondeggiante, attorcigliata ad anello intorno al suo corpo fino a raggiungere con le punte gli zoccoli anteriori.

Il giovane non dubitò nemmeno un istante che quel Purosangue fosse il più bello che l'uomo avesse mai creato, e che egli lo avesse inviato appositamente per dargli un ultimo e indiretto saluto. Sorridendo all'idea di aver finalmente conquistato un posto speciale nel cuore dell'Uomo Nero raccolse il bastone e, soffiandoci sopra, inviò una brezza leggera e carica di finissimi fiocchi di neve a scarmigliare amorevolmente quei tentacoli sinuosi. Ascoltò lo stallone nitrire in risposta, poi, con un sorriso, indietreggiò, continuando a fissarlo finché il portale non lo inghiottì in un turbinio di colori.

Una mia gentilissima amica ha realizzato delle immagini divertenti ispirandosi alla storia XD godetevele!  
fs71/f/2013/121/a/8/image_1367423277235904_by_

fs71/f/2013/121/f/5/untitled_by_

fs70/f/2013/121/9/a/untitled_by_


	12. Chapter 12

AVVISO IMPORTANTE:

non ho assolutamente nulla contro nessuna coppia. Non vi dico di quale coppia nello specifico sto parlando, perché altrimenti farei spoiler, ma leggendo capirete facilmente a quale mi riferisco. La mia storia NON è un pretesto per insultarla: le parole che troverete sono pronunciate da un preciso personaggio e, pur avendole scritte io, mi sono, ovviamente, adattata alla sua personalità e al suo carattere. Se a voi quella coppia piace vi auguro di godervela leggendo o scrivendo fanfiction, guardando o disegnando immagini e dando libero sfogo alla fantasia

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – DODICESIMA PARTE**

Erano passati ormai quasi due mesi da quando Jack si era dichiarato a Pitch e il ragazzo si ritrovava spesso a pensare con piacere a come il loro rapporto si era evoluto. Inizialmente era rimasto un po' teso, poiché l'uomo era ancora in chiaro imbarazzo durante i momenti dolci che passavano insieme e cercava sempre di schermarsi dalle coccole che riceveva, ma era bastata solo un po' di paziente perseveranza per tranquillizzarlo sempre più, fino a farlo sentire completamente a suo agio: già dopo qualche settimana si vedevano regolarmente e passavano diverse ore insieme, parlando del più e del meno, raccontandosi cosa avevano fatto nei giorni precedenti, esplorando qualche luogo nuovo e meraviglioso della Terra, scambiandosi tenerezze e carezze languide, oppure semplicemente giacendo l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, in un silenzio più pregno di significato di qualsiasi parola.

Non si erano mai accordati per questi incontri, che avvenivano spesso in luoghi diversi e apparentemente per caso, ma in realtà entrambi sapevano di essersi mancati, cercati volontariamente e lungamente, e di aver sorriso di gioia e sollievo nello scorgere la sagoma tanto amata in lontananza. L'Uomo Nero, ovviamente, non ammetteva mai di aver provato nostalgia, né aveva ancora risposto al primo "ti amo" e a quelli che ne erano seguiti, ma indirettamente dimostrava continuamente il suo amore: ogni bacio, ogni gesto premuroso, ogni bonaria presa in giro e ogni sguardo carico di sentimento urlavano a gran voce ciò che lui ancora non aveva la lucidità e il coraggio di dire, e per il giovane questo modo quasi inconsapevole di comunicare affetto era più che sufficiente per sentirsi speciale.

Era così bello e appagante, per lui, accomodarsi in grembo a Pitch, appoggiando il viso a quel petto caldo, il cui cuore pulsava sempre e magicamente a tempo col suo, e lasciandosi cingere dalle sue braccia magre ma forti, e quella stretta possessiva gli mancava da così tanto che quasi soffriva quando ci ripensava. Erano infatti passati ormai dieci giorni dall'ultima volta che si erano visti, e la colpa di ciò, se di colpa si poteva parlare, era di Jack: era da un'intera settimana che lavorava nel regno di Dentolina. Dopo aver raggiunto e superato la soglia dei dieci miliardi di scrigni le leggiadre e colorate strutture che li contenevano si erano, infatti, pian piano saturate, fino a diventare insufficienti per tutti i bambini del mondo, e Babbo Natale si era prontamente offerto per progettare un nuovo edificio apposito; una volta completato il disegno aveva offerto il suo aiuto e quello dei suoi yeti per la costruzione, e il ragazzo, eternamente grato alla fata per tutta la comprensione che gli aveva dato, non si era certo voluto tirare indietro.

Era stato così che si era trovato continuamente impegnato in lavoretti di ogni tipo, dal sistemare le travi al passare materiali ai giganti pelosi, dal trasportare le vernici al tranquillizzare una Dentolina galvanizzata e preoccupatissima per la novità, spesso coadiuvato da Sandman e mai abbastanza libero per potersi prendere una vera pausa. Non aveva più rivisto l'uomo, ma era certo che lo avesse cercato, perché più di una volta aveva sentito chiaramente il suo sguardo su di sé: avrebbe tanto desiderato chiamarlo in quei momenti, ma di certo l'Uomo Nero si sarebbe ritratto, celandosi agli occhi di tutti e fuggendo lontano per paura di essere scorto.

Frost sorrise mentre posizionava alcuni tassellini decorativi: Pitch sapeva essere scaltro oltre ogni misura con gli altri, ma quando si trattava di riflettere su sé stesso la perspicacia non era il suo forte. Ancora non aveva compreso il suo scopo nel mondo e come i Guardiani lo consideravano, soprattutto quando non esercitava dispoticamente i suoi poteri, e, cosa più importante, non aveva ancora capito che questi, escluso Calmoniglio, erano ormai a conoscenza del loro rapporto e non lo osteggiavano, né ostacolavano.

Inevitabilmente ripensò a come essi avevano scoperto quel legame speciale e arrossì un poco: quella volta aveva davvero temuto di sentirsi male. Era accaduto tutto circa un mese e mezzo prima: insieme a Dentolina e all'Omino dei sogni, il giovane si era recato al palazzo di Babbo Natale, per discutere delle migliorie da apportare alle strutture per gli scrigni; dopo aver stabilito ogni particolare si erano poi tutti intrattenuti vicino al focolare, raccontandosi le avventure che avevano vissuto di recente, e la fata aveva improvvisamente esclamato: "Uh, sì sì, ce l'ho io una novità: Jack e Pitch stanno insieme!"; a quelle parole Frost si era congelato sul posto, smettendo letteralmente di respirare ed alzando uno sguardo impaurito verso i compagni.

Il primo a reagire era stato Sandman: l'omino aveva alzato i pollici e, modellando abilmente la sabbia dorata, aveva creato sopra il proprio capo l'immagine di sé stesso che volava in cielo e, subito sotto, la sagoma di Pitch e Jack che si scambiavano un bacio, facendo capire chiaramente di averli già sorpresi insieme. Poi era venuto il turno di Nord, che, squadrandolo da capo a piedi, si era alzato dallo sgabello su cui era seduto, lo aveva afferrato per le spalle, sollevandolo da terra fino a portarlo a pochi centimetri dalla propria fronte corrugata, e, scrutando i suoi occhi carichi di terrore, aveva detto: "Dunque tu, Jack... hai trovato fidanzatino!".

A quell'affermazione erano scoppiati tutti in una fragorosa risata, ad esclusione del giovane, che era scivolato in ginocchio sul pavimento, tremando e tenendosi il viso tra le mani nel vano tentativo di controllare il panico che lo aveva assalito. Fortunatamente Dentolina era subito accorsa in suo aiuto, sostenendolo mentre lo faceva rialzare e guidandolo fino ad una comoda poltrona dove, con dolci parole, si era scusata, confessandogli che in realtà sapeva che gli altri erano già a conoscenza della novità e che l'aveva raccontata solo per far sì che da quel momento se ne potesse parlare liberamente e senza vergogna. Ancora scosso Frost si era lasciato abbracciare e non aveva avuto la forza né di controbattere né di imbarazzarsi quando Babbo Natale aveva fatto battute sul fatto che Pitch si sarebbe certo ingelosito a morte a vederli insieme così.

Diversi minuti dopo si era finalmente ripreso e, pur con voce esitante, era riuscito a chiedere se davvero i Guardiani presenti non ritenessero un problema il suo rapporto con l'Uomo Nero; ricevuta una risposta positiva si era congedato ed era volato a fatica fino al covo dell'amato, intenzionato a raccontare tutto e lasciarsi consolare, ma aveva trovato solo una stanza vuota. Sfinito dall'agitazione si era raggomitolato sul letto ed era caduto subito addormentato, e i baci con cui l'uomo lo aveva risvegliato gli avevano fatto presto dimenticare ogni preoccupazione; quando poi, qualche giorno dopo, gli era sovvenuto di nuovo quell'episodio, aveva deciso di non raccontarlo, curioso di vedere se Pitch riusciva a scoprirlo da solo.

Considerata la sua reticenza, tuttavia, era ormai evidente che non avrebbe intuito facilmente questa cosa, quindi il giovane si era ripromesso di rivelargli tutto una volta che anche Calmoniglio fosse stato al corrente della questione; quel giorno, tuttavia, continuava a venir rimandato, poiché il Pooka era da tempo impegnato a risistemare la sua tana dopo l'ultima disastrosa Pasqua, e non si faceva vivo se non brevemente e sporadicamente da diversi mesi. Di certo sarebbe stata necessaria un po' di calma e tranquillità per comunicargli la notizia, poiché era stato colui che più aveva sofferto per l'ultimo attacco dell'Uomo Nero e, almeno inizialmente, avrebbe probabilmente reagito con incredulità e rabbia, quindi Jack aveva deciso di attendere pazientemente l'occasione giusta e non restare in ansia.

Improvvisamente il ragazzo si rese conto di aver terminato i tassellini decorativi, dunque planò fino alla base della struttura per prenderne degli altri; ne afferrò frettolosamente una manciata e, d'improvviso, s'incantò: per errore una tessera dorata non era stata dipinta completamente e, alla luce del sole, aveva lo stesso identico colore cangiante degli occhi di Pitch. Venature scure del metallo di base si insinuavano irregolarmente nella pittura, più intense da un lato e più smorzate dall'altro, esattamente come nelle sue splendide iridi i tentacoli oscuri si addensavano nella zona periferica e assottigliavano intorno alla pupilla, creando una perfetta sfumatura dalle tenebre alla luce. Frost non si sarebbe mai stancato di perdersi in quello sguardo meraviglioso, che sapeva stupirlo ogni volta per la sua volubile bellezza, e, inevitabilmente, nella mente gli si formò un'immagine di colui che amava. Quanto gli mancava... Quasi riusciva a percepirlo di fronte a sé: lo vide inginocchiarsi, afferrarlo premurosamente per le spalle e attirarlo tra le sue braccia fino a fargli sentire il suo profumo intenso; lo avvertì solleticarlo col naso sulla giugulare e avvicinarsi, e schiuse un poco la bocca, trattenendo il fiato per l'aspettativa: ancora poco e avrebbe sentito le sue labbra congiungersi alle proprie...

Un clangore improvviso lo strappò bruscamente dal sogno ad occhi aperti, allarmandolo al punto da farlo balzar via spaventato, lasciando cadere i tassellini che teneva in mano; ansimando per riprendersi si guardò intorno e, a pochi centimetri dal punto in cui si trovava un attimo prima, individuò un grosso martello, che non ricordava di aver visto quando era atterrato. Immediatamente dall'alto lo raggiunse Nord, che con voce tonante chiese: «Jack! Che ti prende? Ti avevo avvisato che tiravo martello! E' tutto il giorno che sei distratto, cosa frulla in tua testa?».

Mentre Jack esitava, cercando di mettere insieme una risposta, accorsero preoccupati anche Sandman e Dentolina, e quest'ultima esclamò: «Oh, Nord, che domande, è ovvio che pensa a Pitch: è da più di una settimana che non lo vede!».

Immediatamente l'Omino dei sogni creò sul suo capo una sagoma dell'Uomo Nero circondato da cuoricini, e Babbo Natale disse: «Oh, Jack, ti manca tuo fidanzatino?».

«Ma insomma, la volete finire? Non penso a lui in continuazione!» sbottò il ragazzo, cercando vanamente di difendersi; poi proseguì: «E poi Pitch non è il mio "fidanzatino", Nord! Prova a pensare a che succederebbe se ti sentisse!».

«Ah, non ci sarebbe problema» rispose Nord con fare rilassato, facendo il gesto di scacciare qualcosa con la mano, come a indicare che non vi era motivo di preoccuparsi.

Perplesso Frost azzardò: «E perché mai non ci sarebbe nessun problema?».

«Semplice! Lo chiamo così solo quando ci sei tu, quindi nel caso Pitch sarebbe troppo distratto da tua presenza per far caso a miei soprannomi» concluse serio l'uomo.

«Uff, e io che te lo chiedo e sto pure qui ad ascoltare la risposta! Avanti, piantatela di ficcare il naso in affari non vostri e torniamo tutti al lavoro, manca poco e sarebbe meglio che finissimo in fretta, non trovate?» propose subito il giovane, cercando di cambiare discorso.

Al suono di quelle parole Dentolina sorrise premurosa e, volando vicino a lui, gli disse con voce dolce: «Jack, sei stato gentilissimo ad aiutarci e ti ringraziamo molto per ciò che hai fatto, ma possiamo cavarcela da soli, soprattutto visto che manca così poco. Tu non ti preoccupare, il mio palazzo è sempre qui e potrai ammirarlo concluso quando vorrai, ma so che ti manca Pitch. Sono giorni e giorni che non lo vedi: è ingiusto trattenerti qui, quindi vai».

«Ma...» provò debolmente a protestare Jack, desideroso di rivedere al più presto il compagno ma timoroso di sembrare uno scansafatiche agli occhi dei Guardiani.

«Oh, Jack, forza, vai e basta, non perder tempo! Non sei ansioso di abbracciare Pitch?» domandò la fata.

«O di dare lui un bacio?» proseguì Nord facendogli l'occhiolino.

Sandman, come di consueto, non parlò, ma lo sguardo malizioso che gli lanciò fu più eloquente di qualsiasi parola, e il semplice turbinio di una manciata di sabbia sul suo capo fu più che sufficiente a fargli intuire come avrebbe terminato il climax. Sbiancando all'idea che l'Omino dei sogni potesse terminare di modellare la magica rena in tempo il ragazzo si voltò, afferrò ratto il proprio bastone da terra e si congedò prendendo il volo:«Va bene, va bene, ho capito: me ne vado! Grazie, e a presto!».

«Ciao Jack, a presto! Pitch è ai confini del mio regno, nel solito posto!» gli gridò dietro Dentolina.

Nonostante la fragorosa risata di Babbo Natale avesse quasi sovrastato le sue parole Frost riuscì ad udirle ugualmente e perse quota, arrossendo all'idea che la fata li conoscesse ormai così a fondo da sapere persino in quali luoghi si incontravano.

Dovette ammetterlo a sé stesso, i Guardiani avevano reagito in modo totalmente inaspettato: rassicurato dall'amica non aveva mai davvero temuto che lo rifiutassero, ma certo non si aspettava un tale interessamento, né tantomeno un così ricco fiorire di battute e maliziose allusioni. Aveva sperato che i lavori al Palazzo dei Dentini li avrebbero distratti, ma evidentemente non era stata una divagazione sufficiente: avrebbe dovuto aspettare che accadesse un evento più eclatante, tale da eclissare le chiacchiere su loro due. In verità sapeva che gli altri mantenevano vivo l'argomento nella speranza che Calmoniglio si facesse vivo in quei momenti, per potersi togliere al più presto la preoccupazione di mettere anche lui al corrente della novità, ma non dubitò neanche per un secondo che si divertissero enormemente a prenderlo in giro e vederlo arrossire in continuazione.

Scuotendo il capo divertito e pensando ad un modo per rispondergli a tono quando li avesse rivisti Jack scorse finalmente la radura nascosta che stava cercando, e fu con una risata di gioia che accelerò per raggiungerla, vedendosi ingrandire sempre più una minuscola sagoma scura che aveva a lungo sognato.

L'Uomo Nero si trovava in una piccola e graziosa radura ai confini del regno di Dentolina, le gambe comodamente stese sul terreno muscoso e la schiena mollemente appoggiata al tronco curvo di un ciliegio. Si guardò intorno, annoiato: lo spiazzo irregolare era circondato da alberi in fiore, che protendevano i rami l'uno verso l'altro come per cercarsi, unendosi fino a formare una frondosa tettoia che lasciava passare i raggi solari solo a piccoli sprazzi; nella zona più elevata di questo ristretto spazio aperto si trovava una sorgente cristallina, la cui acqua sgorgava allegra, radunandosi in una polla profonda per poi gorgogliare via sommessamente, perdendosi nel sottobosco. Ogni più piccolo particolare era tanto incantevole da mozzare il fiato e incatenare la vista per ore e ore in contemplazione, tutto era perfetto, abbastanza ombroso per Pitch e abbastanza fresco per Jack, ma questa meraviglia, per l'uomo, era completamente priva di significato in assenza del ragazzo. Dopotutto, come potevano non sembrare banali gli odori di quelle corolle dai colori vivaci se comparate al suo profumo? Come potevano risultare piacevoli al tatto quei cuscinetti di muschio se paragonati alla morbidezza della sua pelle? E perché mai si sarebbe dovuto deliziare nel guardare quel ruscelletto mormorante, quando poteva perdersi nella purezza infinita dei suoi occhi cerulei?

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso di fronte a nessuno, ma a sé stesso dovette confessare che gli mancava: era da ormai dieci giorni che non si incontravano, e questa lontananza si stava facendo sempre più dolorosa. Per cercare di lenire la sofferenza lo aveva cercato più volte, ma i suoi viaggi erano sempre terminati al Palazzo di Dentolina: la Guardiana lo stava ampliando, e Frost la aiutava alacremente, svolgendo ogni tipo di lavoretto.

Oh, quanto avrebbe desiderato irrompere nel cantiere, anche solo per rubargli un bacio! Tuttavia non poteva farlo: le altre Leggende erano sempre nei paraggi e lo avrebbero sicuramente attaccato prima ancora che riuscisse a raggiungerlo; avrebbe potuto aggredirle per primo e rapirlo, ma di sicuro dopo un'azione del genere il giovane non sarebbe stato tanto buono e premuroso con lui, quindi si era risolto a ingoiare la nostalgia e stringere i denti, sopportando la separazione con sempre maggior rabbia e tristezza, limitandosi a osservarlo da lontano per appagare almeno gli occhi, se non il cuore.

Ormai, però, la sua pazienza era giunta al limite: mentalmente gli aveva dato tempo fino a quella notte per andarsene da quel luogo caotico, pieno di fatine svolazzanti e piccoli dentini, e raggiungerlo. Se ciò non fosse accaduto sarebbe andato a prenderlo, in un modo o nell'altro lo avrebbe portato via con sé e, una volta solo con lui, avrebbe recuperato tutto il tempo perduto, e gli avrebbe insegnato a non allontanarsi mai più per così tanto. Jack era suo, suo e suo soltanto, non doveva permettersi di metterlo da parte per così tanto e per motivi così futili.

Al pensiero di essere stato dimenticato sbuffò, e gli parve che il sospiro rieccheggiasse fin troppo a lungo nella radura: incuriosito fece vagare gli occhi, alla ricerca della fonte di quello che, ormai, sembrava essere chiaramente un fruscio, e individuò, a pochi metri di distanza, un coniglietto, splendente e bianco come neve, che si aggirava incuriosito tra le piccole felci, smuovendole piano col muso.

Quasi non fece in tempo a riconoscerlo che avvertì qualcosa sfiorargli la guancia e scivolare poi giù, fino a raggiungere l'angolo della sua bocca: due labbra morbide ma sottili, che erano state il suo tormento nei giorni passati in solitudine; immediatamente volse il capo e si ritrovò di fronte Frost, chiaramente divertito dal piccolo scherzo che gli aveva tirato e ancora appeso a testa in giù ad un ramo del ciliegio.

Cercando di mascherare il sorriso, che gli era sorto spontaneo alla vista della persona che tanto aveva desiderato, l'uomo esclamò: «Jack, sei il solito idiota!».

Ridendo l'interlocutore agganciò il proprio bastone ad un'altra fronda, ci si appese per scendere e, lasciandolo dondolare, balzò giù, accoccolandoglisi in grembo e dicendo con voce dolce: «Oh, Pitch, anche tu mi sei mancato tanto!».

Tentando invano di scansare l'abbraccio in cui l'altro lo stava avvolgendo Pitch rispose: «Non ho mai detto che tu mi sei mancato, infatti non è così».

«Mh, sei il solito orgoglioso. Fai come vuoi, tanto so di esserti mancato: ti ho avvertito quando sei venuto a cercarmi» lo provocò il giovane, strusciando la guancia contro il suo petto e iniziando ad emettere un suono basso e vibrante con la gola.

«Ero solo di passaggio per affari personali... Jack, cosa stai facendo?» domandò perplesso l'uomo.

«Le fusa» replicò prontamente Jack, interrompendosi giusto per il tempo necessario a pronunciare la frase.

«Non ti capirò mai» disse l'Uomo Nero, iniziando tuttavia ad accarezzarlo sulla schiena come avrebbe fatto con un gattino.

Il ragazzo proseguì ancora un poco, poi sussurrò: «Dai, Pitch, non fare il duro, so cosa vuoi fare... dammelo, forza...».

Ringraziando la sua buona stella per avere la pelle grigia e non poter arrossire Pitch deglutì e, cercando di riprendersi, rispose: «Ah, davvero? Sei diventato così diretto adesso, puledrino focoso?».

«Stupido!» lo apostrofò Frost.

Per un attimo nascose il viso contro la sua clavicola, chiaramente imbarazzato, ma, rialzandolo coraggiosamente subito dopo nonostante le gote arrossate ben visibili, gli chiese con uno sguardo dolce: «Me lo dai un bacio?».

L'uomo non parlò, limitandosi a fissarlo negli occhi mentre gli sfiorava con dita leggere come piume la guancia sinistra; con lentezza quasi insostenibile si avvicinò sempre più, fino a sentire i loro respiri mescolarsi e diventare un tutt'uno, e solo allora posò le proprie labbra sulle sue. All'inizio premette appena, quasi timoroso di rompere il sogno che stava vivendo; quella pelle morbida, però, era reale, si scaldava sotto il suo tocco delicato e fremeva nell'attesa di ricevere qualcosa di più, e lui non volle negarglielo: con la lingua gli fece schiudere la bocca e si insinuò piano al suo interno, coinvolgendo la gemella in un tenero bacio che divenne sempre più passionale. Con trasporto lo abbracciò, stringendolo forte come a non volerlo mai più lasciar andare e posandogli la destra sulla nuca per guidarlo, e sospirò nel sentirsi stringere a sua volta, mentre i piccoli cristalli appuntiti della felpa del giovane gli aderivano al petto. Oh, quanto gli erano mancati quei momenti, quanto aveva sentito nostalgia di quegli istanti in cui i loro corpi e le loro anime si univano, diventando una cosa sola! No, non gli avrebbe mai più permesso di sparire per un periodo così lungo, a costo di doverlo inseguire e catturare lo avrebbe fatto ritornare più spesso, e gli avrebbe fatto pagare quell'assenza prolungata, in un modo che avrebbe ricordato facilmente nei mesi a seguire, e che lo avrebbe indotto a non comportarsi mai più così.

Rinforzando la presa sulla sua nuca gli morse il labbro inferiore, riprendendo subito a baciarlo con passione, ma qualcosa gli solleticò il collo, a tal punto da costringerlo a interrompere e voltarsi: il coniglietto di Jack si era posato sulla sua spalla e, concentrato, gli annusava la carotide, ridisegnandola coi baffi mentre la seguiva fin sotto il lobo.

Con un tono a metà tra il seccato e il divertito disse: «Jack, il tuo coniglio sta facendo da terzo incomodo».

In tutta risposta il ragazzo rise e gli spiegò: «E' vero, ma non potevo non dartelo: venendo qui mi sono ricordato che ti eri dimenticato di tenerlo il giorno di Natale».

«Tenerlo? E perché?»

«Ma come "perché"? Era il tuo regalo! Forza, prendilo! Ti basta lasciarlo posare sul tuo palmo e chiudere la mano!» lo incoraggiò Frost con un sorriso.

«Non dire stupidaggini, non funzionerà mai» controbatté Pitch.

«A volte sai raggiungere vette d'orgoglio che nessuno potrebbe mai scalare, sai?» lo provocò il giovane, poi proseguì: «Se ricambi, come si dovrebbe fare con i regali, ti mostrerò come si fa: forza, modella un coniglietto per me!».

Troppo stupito dalla richiesta per poter controbattere l'Uomo Nero non si fermò nemmeno a riflettere e, concentrandosi, evocò della sabbia magica, modellandola per cercare di ottenere un leprotto: il risultato fu una creatura armonica e ben proporzionata, ma spaventosa, col corpo magro da cui sporgevano prepotentemente le costole, le zampe più lunghe di un normale roditore e artigli affilati, il cranio stretto, i denti appuntiti snudati in un ghigno, gli occhi di un giallo malsano e le orecchie smangiate drizzate in modo aggressivo.

A quella vista Jack scoppiò in una risata divertita ed esclamò: «Oh, Pitch, apprezzo l'impegno e devo ammettere che comunque sembra una lepre, ma è spaventosa! Non potevi proprio creare qualcosa di più paffuto e dolce? Questa creatura sembra voler azzannare qualunque cosa le capiti a tiro!».

Piccato l'uomo replicò: «Che domanda sciocca, Jack, ovvio che no! Sono l'Uomo Nero, io, non l'Omino dei Sogni: il mio compito è terrorizzare e qualunque cosa produca è spaventosa, esattamente come deve essere. Devo incutere paura, non tenerezza: le cose "paffute e dolci" non mi si addicono».

«Mh, eppure non si direbbe, sei così tenero quando mi coccoli» sussurrò il ragazzo.

«Non giocare con il fuoco, Jack! Il mio lavoro è il mio unico scopo, il motivo per cui sono al mondo e per cui il mondo mi odia, non accetto né critiche né prese in giro al riguardo!» lo avvisò con tono arrabbiato l'Uomo Nero.

«Pitch, nessuno ti odia...» provò a dire Frost, ma venne subito interrotto.

«Oh, certo, come no, tutti amano l'Uomo Nero, dai piccoli bambini che sanno a malapena mangiare da soli ai Guardiani minori, fino alle Leggende, giusto? E' così evidente, come ho fatto a non notare di essere circondato da un tale stuolo di ammiratori? Forse il mio covo è così grande che tutti si sono persi nel venire a trovarmi per ringraziarmi e dirmi quanto mi vogliono bene?» disse con tono sarcastico Pitch.

«Dammi ascolto invece di reagire senza nemmeno riflettere, e sappi che tutto ciò che ti dirò ora lo sapresti già da solo se soltanto non avessi creato intorno a te uno scudo di orgoglio e odio ben più corazzato e impenetrabile del tuo stuolo di Incubi!» rispose con veemenza il giovane.

Si fermò un attimo, sospirando e cambiando lo sguardo da arrabbiato ad addolorato, poi continuò: «Scusa, non volevo essere così brusco, mi dispiace di averti risposto così. E' che sei così testardo, e diventi così intrattabile e sordo quando si parla di quell'argomento! Ma se solo ci riflettessi a mente lucida ti risparmieresti tantissima sofferenza. Io non mentivo prima: nessuno ti odia. Forse qualche bambino sì, ma è solo una cosa passeggera, dettata dalla paura del momento. Ti posso assicurare, però, che i Guardiani non ti odiano, e sai perché? Tu sei utile tanto quanto loro. Oh, certo, è fantastico essere un bambino, sognare, divertirsi, riempirsi di meraviglia per ogni piccola cosa, ed è giusto mantenere almeno in parte questo atteggiamento per tutta la vita, ma prima o poi bisogna maturare e diventare adulti, e come si può farlo se non si affrontano le proprie paure? Quei pochi bambini che ti odiano per un breve tempo lo fanno proprio perché poni fine all'idillio, perché li costringi a uscire dal nido protetto in cui li hanno allevati i genitori per affrontare il mondo, ma è giusto così: si deve instaurare un ciclo, ognuno di loro deve crescere per avere a sua volta dei bambini e proteggerli, per fargli passare una bella infanzia, finché anche per loro non verrà il momento di maturare. Non si può rimanere piccoli per sempre, ci sono tante avventure da provare nella vita, e nessuno di noi Guardiani può iniziarli ad esse, solo tu puoi. Sei una creatura insostituibile come non mai, una Leggenda esattamente come noi, solo dai connotati differenti, e con uno scopo diverso, più oscuro, a tratti, però ugualmente necessario».

Pitch si pietrificò al suono di quelle parole: mai nella sua intera esistenza era arrivato ad una conclusione simile. Si era sempre ritenuto un reietto, un flagello il cui scopo era far soffrire il mondo e che per questo soffriva a sua volta: mai aveva pensato che ci fosse un motivo per cui esisteva che non fosse il semplice arrecare dolore, e, soprattutto, mai aveva creduto di poter essere insostituibile per i bambini che tormentava. Sul serio era questo il suo compito, i suoi Incubi spaventosi riuscivano davvero a guidare i piccoli esseri umani dall'infanzia alla maturità?

Basito come non mai non riuscì a contrapporre a quelle affermazioni il suo solito istintivo rifiuto, e dovette ammettere che i Guardiani, tutte le volte che lo avevano sconfitto, gli avevano sempre lasciato la possibilità di fuggire e, pur conoscendo perfettamente l'ubicazione del suo covo, non lo avevano mai attaccato preventivamente, per annientarlo una volta per tutte. Eppure...

«Stai solo dicendo un mucchio di sciocchezze, Jack: ogni volta che incontro i Guardiani loro mi squadrano con odio e mi attaccano» osservò l'Uomo Nero.

«Sii sincero, chi attacca per primo, loro o tu? E comunque non è questo il punto della questione: tu sinora hai sempre incontrato i Guardiani mentre davi battaglia per conquistare il mondo, e questo è sbagliato. Sei importante, ma ci deve essere equilibrio nelle cose: se i bambini non avessero nulla in cui credere e fossero solo pieni di paura rimarrebbero bloccati, vittime di ciò che temono, e non crescerebbero più! Ti posso assicurare che se incontrassi Sandman o Dentolina in un periodo di tranquillità, in cui ti limiti a mandare in giro pochi Incubi per volta, una parola gentile te la rivolgerebbero di sicuro. Fidati, loro sanno quanto è duro il tuo lavoro e ne sono addolorati, ma non gli hai mai lasciato la possibilità di lenire le tue sofferenze. Se non vorrai lasciarli fare ti capisco, e ti capiscono anche loro, ma permetti almeno a me di renderti felice, te ne prego» gli disse con tono dolce Jack.

L'uomo rimase bloccato, tentato di rispondere in malo modo come sempre ma colpito dalla scoperta e dall'innegabile gentilezza del ragazzo; questi, per scioglierlo dall'imbarazzo, gli diede un piccolo bacio, poi sussurrò: «Vediamo se riesco a rendere un po' più grazioso il tuo regalo».

Voltandosi allungò la sinistra verso la creatura d'incubo e, ignorando i suoi ringhi, le posò l'indice sul capo: subito piccole volute di ghiaccio si dipartirono da quel punto, avvolgendo completamente l'animale in una sfera luminosa che esplose in milioni di minuscoli frammenti. Quando la polvere scintillante si diradò lo splendido essere che era stato trasformato si mostrò alla vista: una magnifica lepre, irrequieta nel suo continuo far guizzare i muscoli delle zampe, il muso pronunciato e un po' spigoloso, ma non più aggressivo, le grandi orecchie sollevate per ascoltare i rumori che la circondavano e gli occhi dorati sempre in movimento, coperta da capo a piedi da una morbidissima pelliccia nera, che diventava più chiara sulle estremità. Una bestia magnifica, possente e fiera come Pitch, ma dolce e bella come Frost.

Questi poggiò la mano a terra col palmo rivolto verso l'alto e, quando il coniglio vi salì sopra, la chiuse a pugno, facendolo dissolvere; subito dopo, però, facendo un morbido gesto col braccio la fece ricomparire.

Ridendo il giovane si girò di nuovo verso Pitch e disse: «Forza, ora prova tu».

Con una espressione perplessa e contrariata l'Uomo Nero fece quello che gli era stato chiesto: come immaginava il leprotto sparì, distrutto dalla sua stretta, ma, non appena agitò l'avambraccio per dimostrare che il trucco non aveva funzionato, ricomparve. Incredulo lo fissò a bocca aperta: non era rimasto uguale a prima, un po' di sabbia nera si era insinuata nel pelo, scurendogli il muso, le zampe e le orecchie, e nel complesso sembrava meno grazioso e innocente e più adulto e scaltro; tuttavia non aveva perso quella bellezza pura che lo connotava, e, soprattutto, aveva mantenuto quelle cristalline iridi azzurre, che risplendevano come due zaffiri incastonati e tanto assomigliavano a quelle del suo piccolo fiocco di neve.

«Siamo in ritardo di due mesi, però il regalo di Natale ce lo siamo scambiati! Grazie, Pitch. Ora però due terzi incomodi sono fin troppi, non trovi?» gli disse Jack, facendogli l'occhiolino.

Senza attendere oltre richiamò la propria lepre, ma l'uomo notò un'ombra improvvisa e, spaventato, afferrò rapidamente la mano del ragazzo per proteggerlo. Ben presto, però, si rese conto di essersi preoccupato per nulla: sulla zona interna del polso di Frost si era formata una piccola macchiolina scura, ed era stata questa ad allarmarlo inutilmente.

«Quando te la sei fatta questa, Jack?» domandò sospettoso.

«Penso sia colpa del tuo regalo» rispose il giovane con un sorriso, «Scommetto che rimarrà anche a te!».

Con un gesto l'Uomo Nero assorbì nuovamente lo spirito di ghiaccio e, guardandosi il braccio destro, notò un piccolo alone chiaro a forma di fiocco di neve, esattamente nello stesso punto di Jack.

«Così ti ricorderai di me anche quando sarò lontano» osservò il ragazzo.

«A proposito di lontano, in questi giorni mi hai...» provò a dire Pitch, ma l'interlocutore gli pose due dita sulle labbra e si guardò intorno allarmato.

«Sta arrivando qualcuno» disse Frost con voce seria.

Con uno scatto volò su una fronda del ciliegio per vedere più lontano, si schermò gli occhi dal sole con la destra e, dopo pochi secondi, esclamò: «Oh, è Calmoniglio! Ma tu guarda, sono settimane che non si fa vivo, doveva arrivare proprio adesso? Mi sa che ci ha sentiti. Preparati: è l'unico che ancora non sa niente».

«Cosa? Che cosa intendi con "è l'unico che ancora non sa niente"?» chiese l'uomo con tono confuso.

Il giovane che si stese comodamente sull'albero, nel punto in cui tutti i rami si dipartivano dal tronco, e Pitch non ebbe il tempo di ricevere una risposta: un debole fruscio lo indusse a voltarsi, e si ritrovò a qualche metro di distanza il Pooka, che, senza indugiare, gli scagliò contro uno dei suoi micidiali boomerang.

Con un rapido movimento del braccio l'Uomo Nero evocò un Incubo, che, più veloce di un fulmine, afferrò l'arma al volo tra i denti, spezzandola con un colpo secco tra le fauci; in risposta il Coniglietto di Pasqua lo fissò con odio e fece per estrarre il secondo boomerang, ma tra i due combattenti si frappose Jack, che, con un balzo, aveva afferrato il proprio bastone ed era intervenuto per dividerli.

«Basta!» gridò per fermarli.

«Jack, per tutti i diavoli della Tasmania, cosa stai facendo? Scostati e dammi una mano!» esclamò Calmoniglio.

«No! Piuttosto, dimmi tu cosa stai facendo! Perché sei arrivato qui e senza nemmeno salutare sei saltato addosso a Pitch?» rispose il ragazzo.

«Ma che domande sono? E' Pitch, è un motivo più che sufficiente per attaccarlo! E comunque sono arrivato per aiutare te, stava per aggredirti!» si difese l'altro, stupito.

«Non è affatto vero, mi stava solo guardando, se non avessi agito in modo così precipitoso te ne saresti accorto!» replicò irato Frost.

«Ciò non toglie che è l'Uomo Nero! Jack, sei un Guardiano tu, dovresti combatterlo, non difenderlo, cosa ti è saltato in testa?» domandò Calmoniglio meravigliato.

«Non è vero! Lo devo combattere quando minaccia i bambini, ma quando non fa nulla di male non ho il diritto di attaccarlo! Guardalo, ti sembra che stia facendo del male a qualcuno adesso? Non ha nemmeno risposto alla tua immotivata aggressione!» gli fece notare il giovane.

Il Pooka drizzò le orecchie e sbarrò gli occhi, colto in fallo, e osservò l'Uomo Nero che, nel frattempo, era rimasto immobile, lasciando persino dissolvere l'Incubo che aveva evocato per schermarsi; l'uomo contraccambiò l'occhiata, fissandolo carico di risentimento e un po' ferito dall'aggressione, ancor più inaspettata dopo il discorso che Jack gli aveva fatto, poi disse: «Visto? Mi odia e, da bravo Guardiano qual è, non perde occasione per provare a indebolirmi e farmi sparire dalla faccia di questa Terra. Lascia perdere. E comunque è inutile cercare di discutere con un coniglio, peraltro così ottuso».

«Pitch, non ti ci mettere anche tu!» lo redarguì il ragazzo, poi proseguì: «Calmoniglio, sei stato ingiusto ad aggredirlo così, Pitch non ti aveva fatto nulla di male. Se non riesci a stare in questa radura e comportarti con lui in modo civile ti chiedo di andartene».

«Come, cosa? Andarmene? E sarei _io _quello che se ne deve andare? E' l'Uomo Nero, che sia lui ad andarsene! Tu sei un Guardiano e devi stare con i Guardiani, lui invece deve stare da solo!» rispose cocciutamente il Coniglietto di Pasqua.

Al suono di quelle parole l'uomo snudò i denti e fece un passo avanti, ma qualcosa lo bloccò: Frost aveva abbandonato il bastone e lo aveva stretto in un abbraccio, fissandolo con uno sguardo gentile che lo implorava di ignorare quelle parole crudeli e lasciar cadere la questione. Non era certo da lui passar sopra delle simili offese, ma comprese il motivo della richiesta: il giovane voleva evitare uno scontro per non dover nuovamente rimandare il loro incontro, e Pitch, ben memore della nostalgia che tanto lo aveva tormentato nei giorni precedenti, si decise ad accontentarlo. Con un sospiro si rilassò, lo strinse tra le braccia fino a fargli posare la guancia sul proprio petto e prese a carezzargli distrattamente i capelli, godendo del sorriso che, senza dubbio, era sorto sulle sue labbra.

Una voce incredula, però, ruppe l'idillio.

«Jack, che cosa stai facendo? Sei diventato matto? Ti ucciderà!» esclamò Calmoniglio.

«No, non lo farà. Ho già passato del tempo con lui e non mi ha mai fatto nulla di male» replicò con tono calmo Jack.

In tutta risposta il Pooka si immobilizzò, basito, e a Pitch venne un'idea per punzecchiarlo e indurlo ad andarsene. Con un'espressione fintamente dispiaciuta lo provocò: «Oh, bel coniglietto, sei forse geloso?».

«G-geloso, io? Mi prendi in giro?» rispose confuso il Coniglietto di Pasqua.

«Oh, eppure sembra proprio così» seguitò l'Uomo Nero.

Senza attendere oltre sciolse l'abbraccio e, scostando il ragazzo da un lato, iniziò ad avanzare verso l'interlocutore con passo felpato, guardandolo fisso con un ghigno appena accennato, lasciando volutamente che i due lembi della tunica si scostassero un poco per approfondire la scollatura.

Con tono provocatorio continuò: «Vorresti anche tu un abbraccio e delle coccole? Ti piacerebbero? Scommetto di sì... hai un pelo così bello, dev'essere morbidissimo da accarezzare».

Giunto a questo punto della frase lo aveva ormai quasi raggiunto, facendolo indietreggiare fino a sbattere la schiena contro un albero: lentamente poggiò la destra contro la corteccia, di fianco al suo braccio, come per farlo sentire in trappola; poi sollevò un poco il mento e, con tutta calma, fece scorrere le iridi sul suo corpo, come a volerlo spogliare con gli occhi dalla pelliccia che lo ricopriva; infine, con voce roca, disse: «Li vuoi i grattini dietro le orecchie? Oppure... li preferisci un po' più in basso?».

Vedere Pitch mordersi sensualmente il labbro inferiore dopo quella sequela di provocazioni fu decisamente fin troppo per Calmoniglio; con un salto il Pooka si spostò fuori dalla sua portata e, con voce tremante, chiese: «J-Jack...? Sei sicuro di voler restare qui da solo? Sei certo che non ti accadrà nulla?».

«Sì, Calmoniglio, non ti devi preoccupare» lo tranquillizzò Frost.

«Bene! Bene, sì, allora, allora io vado, eh? Se hai bisogno sono al palazzo di Dentolina insieme agli altri! Chiamaci... chiamaci come ti pare se serve! Io vado!».

Detto questo balzò via, correndo forse un po' più rapidamente del consueto e sparendo presto dalla vista.

Con una risata derisoria l'uomo si voltò, incamminandosi verso il giovane ed esclamando con tono sarcastico: «Ma che Guardiano potente e impavido che è quel Pooka!».

Jack, tuttavia, ignorò completamente la presa in giro: raccolse il proprio bastone e, fissandolo con sguardo, serio chiese: «Pitch, davvero tu faresti quelle cose con qualcun'altro?».

Istantaneamente l'Uomo Nero si bloccò e, con fare inorridito, rispose: «Per tutte le ombre, Jack, sarebbe come _accoppiarsi _con un coniglio! Ci sono Incubi che nemmeno io posso sopportare!».

Rabbrividì ancora una volta al pensiero, scosse le spalle per riprendersi e fece ancora un passo, ma il ragazzo colpì il terreno col bastone, evocando una temporanea lastra di ghiaccio e facendolo scivolare. L'uomo non fece nemmeno in tempo a realizzare cos'era successo che si ritrovò steso a terra, con Frost seduto sul proprio stomaco; tentò di rialzarsi, ma questi gli afferrò i polsi, bloccandoglieli ai lati del viso e portandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo volto, e ,con l'espressione e la voce deformate dalla rabbia, disse: «_Non mi hai risposto_».

Al suono di quella semplice ma dura frase Pitch avvertì chiaramente dei brividi di paura risalirgli lungo la schiena, e deglutì, spaventato.


	13. Chapter 13

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – TREDICESIMA PARTE**

«_Non mi hai risposto_».

Quella semplice frase fu più che sufficiente a far rabbrividire di paura l'Uomo Nero: Jack l'aveva pronunciata con una rabbia che mai l'uomo avrebbe immaginato potesse appartenergli, e sembrava ben determinato a non lasciar cadere la questione in modo semplice e rapido. Improvvisamente Pitch ebbe un'illuminazione e, con fare divertito, chiese: «Jack, non sarai per caso _geloso_?».

«E se anche fosse?» replicò il ragazzo.

Senza scomporsi minimamente gli strinse un poco di più i polsi, avventandosi quindi su di lui: gli morse con forza le labbra, per indurlo a schiuderle, e vi insinuò con prepotenza la lingua, cercando la gemella e imponendosi in quel bacio rubato con urgenza e passione.

L'uomo, mentalmente, sorrise: gli era nuovo quel lato possessivo e un po' violento di Frost, che sinora era emerso solo durante i momenti più eccitanti dei loro amplessi, quando il compagno arrivava ad abbracciarlo strettamente e graffiarlo senza ritegno. Non provò a negare a sé stesso che gli piaceva, nemmeno per un istante: sentirlo sopra di sé, impegnato a intrappolarlo per tenerlo fermo, mentre lo guidava con fermezza in una languida unione, gli metteva i brividi; tuttavia non era certo da lui lasciare il comando e interpretare il ruolo della preda, e fu quindi con sollievo che lo vide allontanarsi quanto bastava per poterlo fissare negli occhi.

Con un ghigno lo osservò riprendere fiato e si preparò a ribaltare le posizioni, ma vedendo che stava per prender parola decise di lasciargli ancora qualche secondo.

«Sai, Pitch» gli sussurrò il giovane con uno sguardo malizioso, mentre iniziava a solleticarlo con la punta del naso lungo la linea della mandibola, «Tu mi dici sempre che io sono tuo, tuo e tuo soltanto, ma dimentichi una cosa».

«Cosa?» domandò istintivamente l'Uomo Nero, confuso.

«Che vale anche il contrario: tu sei mio, mio e mio soltanto» gli soffiò Jack direttamente nell'orecchio.

Pitch non ebbe quasi il tempo di comprendere appieno la frase che avvertì un freddo intenso agli avambracci e, quando provò a muoverli, realizzò che l'altro glieli aveva congelati, inchiodandoli al terreno. Preso dal panico provò a liberarsi, ma ottenne solo un'espressione divertita da parte del ragazzo, e, con voce incrinata, esclamò: «Jack, che cosa diavolo ti è saltato in testa!?».

«Oh, fidati, Pitch, ti piacerà» gli mormorò sensualmente il ragazzo.

Affatto rassicurato da quella promessa l'uomo si agitò ancor di più, dimenticando completamente che si sarebbe potuto liberare richiamando poche manciate di sabbia magica e cercando stupidamente di rompere il ghiaccio con degli strattoni; per nulla preoccupato da quei vani tentativi Frost sorrise e posò le mani alla base del suo collo.

Istantaneamente l'Uomo Nero si irrigidì: percepì subito l'altro richiamare quel gelido potere con cui, pochi mesi prima, in ben due occasioni, lo aveva fatto cadere inerme ai suoi piedi, e non poté che arrendersi per la terza volta, inarcando la schiena per seguire quelle dita sottili che gli ridisegnarono la scollatura e trattenendo a stento un gemito.

Ansimando vistosamente lo avvertì spostarsi, in modo da far combaciare i loro bacini, e, udendo il rumore di uno strappo, intuì che il giovane gli aveva aperto la tunica, stracciandone quell'unica chiusura sull'ombelico e scostandone i due lembi per esporgli il petto. Pitch sentì i suoi palmi aperti carezzargli lievemente la pelle scoperta e la sua bocca morbida risalire lungo lo sterno, in una serie infinita di umidi baci, e, inconsciamente, si spinse verso di lui, sospirando per quelle scariche elettriche che lo attraversavano, convogliandosi verso l'inguine e riscaldandolo sempre più.

Con un notevole sforzo di volontà riuscì infine a riscuotersi quel tanto che bastava per realizzare la situazione: lui, il Signore degli Incubi in persona, vecchio di secoli e secoli e nato per vincere e comandare, si trovava inchiodato al terreno, intrappolato sotto un giovane Guardiano e intento a gemere come un ragazzino inesperto, arrivando addirittura a ricercare le sue attenzioni per avere di più? Era a dir poco inammissibile!

Racimolando le poche forze rimaste fece aderire la schiena al muschio sottostante, per sfuggire al tocco del compagno, e, fissandolo con sguardo adirato, ordinò: «Jack, le... _ah!_».

Pitch quasi non riuscì a credere all'audacia del compagno, che, sentendolo prender parola, gli aveva non solo morso un punto sensibile subito sotto il capezzolo sinistro, ma anche stretto con decisione l'erezione crescente attraverso la stoffa, e ogni proposito di indurlo a levarsi andò perduto; tentando di trattenere i sospiri subì le sue languide torture, concentrandosi per non perdersi definitivamente e sforzandosi di tenere gli occhi aperti nonostante la vista si facesse sempre più appannata.

Divertito da quella resistenza passiva Jack ridacchiò e, con tono sensuale, sussurrò: «Oh, Pitch, come posso soddisfarti se non concludi le frasi? Proverò a indovinare: forse volevi dire... "leccami"?».

A quella parola l'Uomo Nero sgranò le iridi e provò a sollevare il capo, ma non fece in tempo; col cuore in gola avvertì il ragazzo spostarsi ancor più in basso e strappargli i pantaloni: dapprima sentì freddo all'inguine, e poi... _caldo_. Un caldo che aveva avuto il piacere di donare più volte, ma mai di ricevere.

Colto impreparato emise un gemito e dovette mordersi un labbro per trattenere lo stupore: Frost si era chinato senza alcuna esitazione sul suo bassoventre e aveva sporto la lingua, passandola lentamente lungo la sua virilità, dalla base alla punta, e solleticandolo col tepore del suo respiro. Trattenendo il fiato lo percepì rifare il percorso all'indietro, depositando con premura piccoli baci su ogni lembo di pelle e soffermandosi sui punti che più lo facevano rabbrividire, poi risalire senza fretta, leccando con cura le zone sensibili; infine, accadde quello che sognava da mesi, ma che mai aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedere o imporre per paura di forzarlo.

Il giovane schiuse la bocca e, tremando un poco, vi accolse l'erezione; procedette con calma, prendendosi tutto il tempo necessario per abituarsi alla novità e imparare i giusti movimenti: dapprima strinse tra le labbra solo la punta, sondando con la lingua l'epidermide tesa per individuarne i nervi principali, poi li seguì verso il basso, prendendo sempre più confidenza con essi. Non avvolse mai il membro fino alla base, probabilmente non ne era nemmeno in grado, ma sapeva supplire egregiamente con le sue dita sottili: ormai sicuro di sé iniziò a succhiare con maggior convinzione, sfregando sensualmente il palato morbido contro la virilità e graffiandola debolmente con i denti affilati, con una tale miscela di ingenua curiosità e innata maestria da strappare a Pitch ben più di qualche ansito.

Irretito da quelle sensazioni tanto agognate l'uomo prese a spingersi inconsciamente contro il compagno, assecondando i suoi movimenti sinuosi e cercando di imporre quel ritmo che avrebbe tanto voluto dettare stringendogli la nuca; nonostante la forzata immobilità, comunque, non riusciva ad essere arrabbiato per essere stato intrappolato con una tale facilità: le costrizioni e il fatto di non poter vedere Jack mentre portava avanti con solerzia la sua opera non facevano che accrescere il piacere.

D'improvviso lo sentì stringere con più decisione le falangi attorno all'erezione e, istintivamente, aprì le gambe per assecondare i brividi: con uno strattone riuscì a liberare la destra e udì il ragazzo mugolare, stupito e preoccupato, ma non gli diede il tempo di reagire. A tentoni gli posò il polpaccio sulla schiena, attento a non gravarlo troppo, ma premendo abbastanza da fargli capire che voleva che proseguisse, e per Frost questo fu un incoraggiamento più che sufficiente. Con un sospiro languido aumentò un poco la velocità, carezzandogli l'interno coscia con la sinistra e accogliendo voglioso il suo membro fino a fargli sfiorare la propria gola soffice, ignorando il senso di soffocamento che, senza dubbio, avvertiva e trasmettendogli tutta la passione che provava ad ogni sensuale lappata.

Sopraffatto dal trasporto con cui Jack lo corteggiava e dalle sue ormai esperte attenzioni l'Uomo Nero si sentì prossimo al limite e, timoroso che l'altro non volesse andare fino in fondo, decise di avvisarlo; con grande sforzo scostò la gamba ed esclamò come avvertimento: «Mh, Jack...!».

In tutta risposta il ragazzo gli artigliò la natica destra e serrò deciso le labbra, continuando a stimolarlo abilmente con la lingua, e questa muta conferma che il suo sogno sarebbe stato completamente esaudito fu, per l'uomo, l'ultima goccia che fece traboccare quel vaso colmo di piacere.

Con un gemito basso e appagato venne, inarcando la schiena per assecondare i brividi dell'orgasmo, ma stando attento a non spingersi verso il compagno per non soffocarlo, e, seppur un po' in imbarazzo nel mostrarsi così, senza veli fisici o psicologici, completamente esposto e alla mercé di Frost, si sforzò di non trattenersi: sapeva perfettamente quanto lui trovasse irresistibile ciò, e concederglielo gli parve il minimo dopo aver ricevuto un dono del genere, anche solo per fargli capire quanto lo aveva apprezzato.

Rimase in tensione ancora qualche attimo, poi si accasciò sul terreno, lo sguardo perso nelle macchie di luce e ombra della radura alla sua destra mentre ansimava per riprendersi; avvertì il giovane sollevarsi a fatica e gattonare fino a sedersi sul suo stomaco e, sentendosi accarezzare la guancia, si volse a guardarlo.

Jack non si trovava in condizioni tanto migliori delle sue: i suoi splendidi occhi cristallini erano appannati, il respiro affrettato, i muscoli tremanti e il capo un po' ciondolante, come se non avesse sufficiente forza per sostenerlo; nonostante ciò il modo languido con cui si passava la lingua sulle labbra umide sembrava lasciar intendere che quello che aveva appena fatto non gli era bastato, e l'espressione dipinta sul suo volto, per quanto tirata, era divertita.

Con un ghigno Pitch domandò: «Che c'è, Jack? Ti diverte vedermi in questo stato?».

In risposta il ragazzo ridacchiò e rispose: «Un poco. Ma ridevo per tutt'altro».

«E per cosa?» domandò l'uomo, stupito.

Piegandosi su di lui fino a raggiungere il suo orecchio sinistro Frost sussurrò: «Sai di belladonna: avrei dovuto immaginarlo».

Poi, passando lentamente i palmi sui suoi avambracci, richiamò il ghiaccio e, con un singulto, si accasciò sul suo petto, esausto.

Finalmente libero Pitch stirò le braccia e le avvolse intorno al torace dell'altro, restando in silenzio, ma trasmettendo con quel gesto la gratitudine che l'orgoglio gli impediva di esprimere a parole. Dovette ammetterlo a sé stesso: il suo piccolo fiocco di neve sapeva sempre stupirlo. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una scena di gelosia da parte sua, né che il ragazzo avrebbe preso il comando così, arrivando addirittura a immobilizzarlo pur di fargli ciò che desiderava; oltre a ciò, mai avrebbe immaginato che avrebbe osato far scivolare la sua bocca serica fin lì, e che l'avrebbe usata così bene. Ridacchiò un poco a quel pensiero: il giovane sapeva essere davvero pieno di risorse, in ogni senso, e, anche se il suo aspetto, al primo sguardo, poteva farlo apparire innocente e ingenuo, bastava dare una seconda e più attenta occhiata al suo sorriso per scorgervi quella curiosa e ilare malizia che lo connotava.

Inspirando profondamente prese ad accarezzarlo sulla nuca e sulla schiena, e si sorprese nel percepire Jack sussultare per un tocco così lieve e poco intimo; tuttavia impiegò poco ad accorgersi della sua virilità dura che gli premeva sullo stomaco, e convenne che era non solo tempo di ricambiare, ma soprattutto di riprendere il comando.

Con una rapida mossa ribaltò le posizioni e costrinse il ragazzo sotto di sé: questi, dal canto suo, non solo non protestò, né cercò di opporsi, ma aprì le gambe per fargli spazio e, con un gemito, reclinò il capo, offrendogli il collo e invitandolo chiaramente ad approfittarsi di lui. Con un basso ringhio l'Uomo Nero gli azzannò la giugulare e, contemporaneamente, insinuò la destra sotto la sua felpa, carezzando in modo possessivo quel petto che non vedeva l'ora di marchiare, e fu con un sospiro di pura soddisfazione che sentì il compagno mugolare, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle per farlo chinare ancor di più su quella vena palpitante e inarcando la schiena fino ad esporre perfettamente ogni costola sporgente.

All'uomo bastò strusciare appena il ventre contro la virilità dell'altro per capire che era troppo prossimo al limite per poter aspettare e, ben deciso a non farlo soffrire, ma al contempo a prolungare il piacere, decise di accontentarlo, rimandando solo di poco le languide torture cui voleva sottoporlo. Per un'ultima volta morse quella carne nivea che adorava alla follia, poi, mettendosi in ginocchio, slacciò la chiusura dei pantaloni di Frost: glieli calò quel tanto che bastava e, guardandolo negli occhi che questi, perso nella lussuria, aveva volto solo alla fine, si piegò sul suo bassoventre e prese la sua erezione in bocca.

La reazione del giovane fu immediata: con un sibilo trattenne il fiato, assecondando con la spina dorsale il brivido che lo aveva attraversato e intrecciando subito le dita della sinistra tra i capelli di Pitch, afferrandone disordinatamente le ciocche e incoraggiandolo a continuare; l'uomo non si fece pregare: senza quasi disturbarsi a respirare iniziò subito a succhiare, corteggiandolo con la lingua e con i denti, graffiandogli i fianchi stretti con le unghie, immobilizzandogli le gambe col proprio corpo per impedirgli di sfuggire.

Non gli diede un attimo di tregua, mai pago dei suoi sospiri sempre più acuti e affrettati, mai soddisfatto dei tremiti che riusciva a controllare sempre più a fatica, risoluto a non accontentarsi del calore crescente che emanava. Dopo poco gli passò il braccio sinistro intorno alla vita per attirarlo ancora di più a sé, aprendogli le cosce per quanto glielo consentivano i calzoni calati, e quando udì un singulto strozzato artigliò letteralmente quella pelle serica, mischiando i brividi di dolore a quelli di piacere e provocandogli l'orgasmo.

Con un gemito lasciò che Jack si spingesse verso di lui, sopportando il senso di soffocamento e accogliendo quel seme caldo che in tante occasioni aveva ricevuto in dono, e, seppur ormai esperto, lo gustò come la prima volta: gli era mancato, gli era mancato terribilmente quel sapore speziato ma fresco, quell'essenza unica nel suo genere che riassumeva così bene ogni caratteristica del ragazzo, che si miscelava perfettamente con la sua innocenza e la sua malizia, che lo irretiva rendendolo schiavo e, al contempo, lo invogliava a prendere l'iniziativa per chiedere di più.

Sentendo il compagno rilassarsi e abbandonarsi sul terreno lo liberò dall'abbraccio possessivo e, barcollando un poco, gattonò fino a trovarsi alla sua altezza: leccandosi languidamente le labbra si godette la vista di quel viso, solitamente tanto dolce, stravolto, la bocca schiusa in cerca d'ossigeno, le gote arrossate, gli occhi liquidi socchiusi e ciechi, e si ritenne soddisfatto. Chinandosi sul suo orecchio sussurrò: «Oh, piccolo Jack, ti mancavo molto, non è vero?».

Non ricevette alcuna risposta, e sorrise: adorava vedere Frost in quello stato, così perso dopo un orgasmo da non essere nemmeno in grado di udirlo o muoversi. Per stuzzicarlo gli passò la punta della lingua lungo l'orecchio, ma s'interruppe subito non appena lo sentì fremere: per quello che aveva in mente era opportuno che l'altro tornasse in sé il più tardi possibile.

Silenziosamente tornò in ginocchio tra le sue gambe e, con delicatezza, sciolse i lacci che questi portava, come di consueto, ai polpacci; poggiatili su una zolla muscosa afferrò cautamente l'orlo superiore di pantaloni e mutande e iniziò a sfilarglieli, scoprendogli lentamente quella pelle d'alabastro fino alle caviglie, ma proprio in quel momento il giovane si riebbe.

Sbattendo un poco le palpebre e ancora confuso Jack mormorò: «Mh, Pitch...?».

Era chiaro che non era intenzionato a fuggire o fermarlo, ma solo a capire cosa stesse succedendo, e se solo lo avesse intuito lo avrebbe certo assecondato, ma non era questo che Pitch voleva: senza esitare gli strappò di dosso i vestiti e lo agguantò per i polsi, costringendoglieli accanto al viso e fissandolo con un ghigno.

Un lampo sorpreso attraversò quelle iridi cristalline e, con voce fioca, il ragazzo chiese: «Pitch, ti senti bene?».

«Oh, non sono mai stato meglio, Jack» rispose prontamente l'uomo; «Però anche tu hai dimenticato una cosa: dei due sono io quello che comanda, e non posso lasciare impunita la tua disobbedienza di poco fa».

Il tono con cui pronunciò quelle parole fu deciso, ma suadente, e lo sguardo con cui lo fissò crudele, ma carico di allettanti promesse; non appena Frost lo vide sorrise malizioso, scorgendo la premura celata dietro la durezza apparente e consapevole che non gli sarebbe stato fatto mai e poi mai del male.

Snudando i denti l'Uomo Nero evocò dei tentacoli oscuri, che si avvolsero intorno agli avambracci del giovane, costringendolo a terra esattamente come lui, poco prima, era stato intrappolato col ghiaccio; purtroppo Pitch non aveva fatto in tempo a togliergli la felpa e non avrebbe potuto godere del suo corpo perfetto completamente nudo, ma si sarebbe accontentato: in quel momento non lo avrebbe liberato per nessuna ragione al mondo, non finché non avesse raggiunto il suo scopo.

Desideroso, comunque, di assicurarsi la migliore visione possibile di quella pelle ialina che tanto adorava, insinuò le dita sotto la maglia, sollevandogliela fino alle clavicole e graffiando debolmente l'epidermide tanto agognata; in risposta Jack gemette e socchiuse le palpebre, e Pitch non poté trattenersi dallo stuzzicarlo.

«Oh, ma quanto siamo sensibili oggi, Jack!».

«Nh, dici bene, Pitch» replicò il ragazzo, concentrandosi quel tanto che bastava per lanciargli un'occhiata divertita; «Non ti avevo mai sentito gemere così forte e ripetutamente!».

Spiazzato dall'affermazione tanto provocatoria quanto veritiera l'uomo non poté negare e, deviando il discorso, concluse: «Oh, Jack, non ti conviene sprecare il fiato così: te ne servirà parecchio per dopo, fidati. Usa quella bella bocca in modo più appropriato: mostrami come la muovevi poco fa». Pronunciò la frase con un tono sensuale, fissandolo con sguardo affamato e infilandogli gentilmente, ma fermamente, l'indice e il medio destri in bocca, e prima ancora che questi potesse reagire si chinò su di lui, iniziando a leccargli un capezzolo in circolo; immediatamente Frost emise un mugolio soffocato, inarcandosi verso quella nuova fonte di piacere e iniziando a succhiare con trasporto le falangi che gli erano state offerte.

Soddisfatto di aver trovato un modo per appagare il compagno e tenerlo occupato, Pitch poté finalmente disporre come meglio credeva di lui, e dovette notare, con stupore, che il petto di questi era di un colore niveo perfettamente uniforme: in quei dieci giorni di forzata lontananza i segni porpora della loro passione erano completamente spariti.

"Così non va: rimedio subito, mio piccolo fiocco di neve" pensò l'Uomo Nero, piccato dalla scoperta: il giovane era suo, suo soltanto, e avrebbe sempre dovuto portare su di sé quei marchi, chiara indicazione per tutti che apparteneva a lui e non doveva essere toccato da nessun altro. Infatti, sebbene non avesse ancora affrontato la questione riguardante gli altri Guardiani e, sino a quel momento, si fosse premurato di lasciarglieli solo in zone coperte, ad eccezione di quella giugulare che adorava alla follia, non poteva permettere che i segni sparissero: non era da lui.

Con un ringhio azzannò voluttuosamente quella pelle morbida, seviziandola a lungo, e quando la vide di un rosso violaceo e superficialmente lesa in corrispondenza dei denti piegò la bocca in un ghigno: ecco, eccola finalmente, la sublimazione della passione e del possesso, ecco il marchio che Jack avrebbe sempre dovuto portare! Quello e infiniti altri, che gli avrebbero sempre ricordato il legame che li univa, e l'affetto un po' autoritario, ma innegabilmente premuroso, che Pitch provava per lui.

Con un sospiro l'uomo si spostò lentamente lungo il torace dell'altro, torturandolo con i denti e lenendo il dolore con piccoli baci, ricoprendolo di lividi e succhiotti, continuando finché non vi fu più uno spazio illibato da violare.

Soddisfatto del proprio operato si sollevò sul gomito sinistro per ammirare il ragazzo e, istantaneamente, gemette: Frost era uno spettacolo di pura lussuria. Gli occhi lucidi socchiusi in un'espressione sognante, le gote arrossate, i continui mugolii, la schiena inarcata ad esporre il petto ossuto, le gambe sconciamente aperte, ogni cosa in lui gridava a gran voce la voglia irresistibile che lo animava; la sua bocca, poi, la sua bocca di rosa tanto dolce lo stava letteralmente facendo impazzire: il giovane, infatti, la usava con perizia, accogliendo le dita fino in gola, leccandole e stringendole tra le labbra gonfie, mordendole saltuariamente, muovendo il capo con fare sinuoso, mimando i gesti di poco prima, trasmettendogli con ogni mossa il piacere che provava a sedurlo così e comunicandoglielo con tutto il trasporto possibile, tentando di farlo impazzire in ogni modo. All'uomo, del resto, mancava davvero poco per perdere la testa, al punto che ringraziò mentalmente Jack per averlo intrappolato nel ghiaccio, impedendogli di vedere: se solo prima avesse potuto godere di quella visione avrebbe resistito pochissimo al suo languido corteggiamento.

Scuotendo il capo per riprendersi Pitch ritrasse le falangi, gioendo del piccolo lamento frustrato dell'altro e portandole in mezzo alle sue gambe, quindi lo penetrò senza alcuna preparazione: ovviamente si premurò di essere il più delicato possibile, onde evitare di lasciargli brucianti e inutili ferite, ma procedette comunque senza esitare, risoluto a fargli provare un poco di dolore per fargli capire che quel giorno lo avrebbe fatto suo in modo totalizzante, prendendolo a lungo e con passione, troppo affamato dal periodo di forzata separazione per potersi frenare.

Immediatamente ebbe l'inaspettata quanto gradita sorpresa di non ottenere l'effetto sperato: il ragazzo si inarcò fino allo spasimo, gemendo di puro piacere e aprendo un poco le cosce per invogliarlo a continuare, palesemente abbastanza rilassato dai preliminari da non necessitare di particolari accortezze; l'Uomo Nero, tuttavia, non volle rischiare di arrecargli sofferenza, per di più in una zona così sensibile, e, facendo violenza a sé stesso, si trattenne, seguitando a prepararlo.

Con un sospiro voglioso nascose il viso nell'incavo tra la spalla e il collo del compagno, inspirando a fondo il suo profumo inebriante, ma questo non bastò a distrarlo: dominarsi così era un'autentica tortura. Ad ogni movimento affondava senza la minima difficoltà in quella carne morbida e rovente, e il desiderio di sentirla contrarsi intorno al proprio sesso, invece che alle dita, diventava sempre più insopportabile; proprio quando pensò di aver aspettato più che a sufficienza, però, l'attesa venne ripagata.

Con un grido decisamente più acuto degli altri Frost si irrigidì all'improvviso, rabbrividendo vistosamente e strattonando i tentacoli di oscurità che lo imprigionavano al punto da strapparne uno; preoccupato di averlo ferito Pitch si affrettò a guardarlo in viso, ma la smorfia che vide non era certo di dolore: il giovane aveva sì gli occhi sbarrati, ma in una espressione stupita, e le sue pupille impiegarono ben poco a dilatarsi, lasciandolo cieco e preda dei brividi caldi che lo attraversavano.

Un ghigno di pura soddisfazione si dipinse sul viso dell'uomo: oh, aveva sentito parlare di quel punto tanto speciale che poteva far godere alla follia i ragazzi, un segreto sussurrato nella notte dalle proprie vittime che emanavano un irresistibile terrore d'esser scoperte mentre si univano in amplessi proibiti, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che Jack lo possedesse! Non tutti erano sufficientemente sensibili da averlo, e alcuni lo erano così tanto da soffrire anche solo al minimo involontario tocco: era per questo che Pitch non aveva mai calcato troppo la mano, accontentandosi di procurargli piacere in mille altri modi e rinunciando a verificare la veridicità o meno dell'ipotesi. Tuttavia, avendola ormai casualmente accertata, agevolato dallo stato di eccitazione del compagno che gli aveva permesso di stimolarlo come mai aveva potuto fare prima, ne avrebbe approfittato, abusandone fino a lasciarlo esanime.

«Ti piace quando ti tocco qui, non è vero, piccolo mio?» chiese l'Uomo Nero con tono malizioso.

Subito tornò a sfiorare quel nervo nascosto che aveva trovato, e sorrise nel vedere il ragazzo scattare con un ansito, mordendosi il labbro inferiore con tanta forza da rischiare di tagliarsi. Preoccupato che potesse farsi del male l'uomo gli fece schiudere la bocca e gliela tappò con un tentacolo della stessa oscurità con la quale creava le proprie vesti, in modo che addentasse quello invece della propria pelle serica, poi lambì ancora un paio di volte quel punto speciale coi polpastrelli; infine, certo di averne ormai memorizzato la posizione, estrasse le falangi, aprendogli le gambe e penetrandolo con un'unica fluida spinta.

Socchiuse gli occhi, inarcando la spina dorsale e emettendo un gemito liberatorio: oh, quanto gli era mancato il suo piccolo fiocco di neve, quanto aveva sentito nostalgia di quegli amplessi! Unirsi fisicamente a lui non era mai stata una necessità, né un obbligo: ciò di cui solitamente aveva bisogno era sentirlo spiritualmente legato a sé, poter udire la sua voce melodiosa che gli parlava, abbracciarlo e riempirlo di baci, ma non per forza andare oltre, tant'è che avevano passato periodi più lunghi di dieci giorni senza fare l'amore; tuttavia, quando era successo, era stata una loro decisione, e si erano ugualmente tenuti compagnia in altro modo. Questa volta era completamente diverso: la lontananza era stata imposta da cause esterne, e Pitch non aveva mai provato una tale frustrazione nel vedersi negare una cosa che desiderava. Finalmente, dopo giorni di estenuante attesa, l'aveva ottenuta, e avrebbe recuperato il tempo perduto, corteggiando il compagno in ogni modo, portandolo al limite più e più volte, comunicandogli quanto aveva sofferto, nel saperlo lontano, nell'unico modo che aveva il coraggio di sfruttare, lasciandosi attirare da quel corpo caldo e accogliente che lo bramava forse con più ardore di lui.

Tornando in sé abbassò lo sguardo, fissandolo in quello liquido di Frost, che respirava in modo affrettato, ricambiando l'occhiata e attendendo quieto; con un sorriso malizioso lo carezzò sul ventre, sfiorandogli con i palmi aperti la pelle, dalla gabbia toracica fino all'inguine, poi spostò la sinistra sulla sua virilità eccitata e diede una spinta decisa: con un sospiro voglioso lo osservò mugolare e allacciargli le gambe in vita e, chinandosi su di lui, proseguì, inspirando a fondo il suo profumo. Bastarono pochi altri movimenti per ritrovare quel punto speciale dentro di lui: non appena lo colpì sentì Jack gridare contro il bavaglio, inarcandosi e stringendolo a sé così forte da ostacolargli i movimenti, e testardamente andò avanti, continuando ad affondare in quella carne rovente contratta dai brividi di piacere e carezzandogli l'erezione crescente.

Perso nella sequela di ansiti che il giovane emetteva gli baciò il petto per tranquillizzarlo e, con voce roca, gli soffiò direttamente nell'orecchio: «Oh, Jack, come può lo spirito del gelo essere così _caldo_?».

Quelle parole suadenti, unite al resto, furono troppo per Jack, che, tendendosi come la corda di un arco, venne per la seconda volta, strattonando i tentacoli che gli legavano gli avambracci e riducendo definitivamente a brandelli quello che gli proteggeva la bocca; rallentando quanto bastava l'Uomo Nero evocò una voluta di sabbia magica, passandogliela sul ventre per asciugarlo, poi riprese subito il ritmo, ben deciso a non dargli la minima tregua e a non fargli perdere l'eccitazione.

Carezzandogli il fianco destro col palmo aperto e solleticandogli la giugulare col naso per non fargli dimenticare che sapeva essere dolce e premuroso, oltre che passionale, Pitch si rese conto che il ragazzo tendeva ancora a mordersi le labbra tra un gemito e l'altro; lo baciò a fior di pelle, ma capì che Frost non sarebbe riuscito a seguirlo, quindi gli strinse gentilmente il mento tra pollice e indice e sussurrò: «No, Jack, non torturarti le labbra, sono così belle... Mordi me, mordimi con tutta la forza che vuoi».

A fatica il giovane fissò il proprio sguardo appannato nel suo, guardandolo confuso, poi parve afferrare il significato della frase e, pur continuando a sospirare, assunse un'espressione carica di malizia e desiderio, snudando i canini. Ricambiando l'occhiata l'uomo fece scivolare le dita dietro il suo capo: premendo sulla nuca lo guidò fino a quel morbido incavo tra la propria spalla destra e il collo e, temendo che quella posizione potesse risultargli scomoda, allentò la presa delle spire oscure sul suo braccio destro, in modo che potesse liberarlo. Immediatamente Jack ne approfittò, passandogli l'arto intorno al busto e strappandogli frettolosamente la tunica fino alla vita, poi si aggrappò a lui, piantandogli le unghie corte e affilate nella carne e azzannandola.

Con un ansito Pitch si irrigidì, facendo aderire perfettamente il torace a quello del compagno e sforzandosi tuttavia di non fermarsi. Non si era mai dovuto concentrare tanto in vita sua per rimanere lucido: l'intero suo corpo era scosso da scariche elettriche sempre più intense, e ormai qualsiasi suo movimento era modulato in modo da assecondarle e adattarsi a quelle da cui era attraversato il ragazzo; respirare gli era sempre più difficoltoso, poiché l'altro lo stringeva a sé in modo possessivo e senza curarsi di lasciargli alcun agio, e lui stesso aveva nascosto il capo nelle pieghe del suo cappuccio il cui ghiaccio s'era ormai sciolto e non riusciva a staccarsene, inebriato dal sentore di neve e sesso che emanavano, così intenso da dargli le vertigini. Senza dubbio, però, la cosa che più lo metteva in ginocchio erano le languide e violente torture a cui Frost lo sottoponeva: ad ogni affondo dell'uomo nel suo corpo ne corrispondeva uno analogo dei suoi denti nella propria spalla, profondo, convinto, incurante di arrivare a toccare tendini o muscoli, votato solo a farlo fremere e istigarlo a spingere di più; le sue unghie, poi, non erano certo da meno: fin da quando lo aveva abbracciato gli straziavano la schiena, incespicando saltuariamente nelle ossa sporgenti, graffiandolo dalla spalla al fianco, lasciandogli dei solchi brucianti che non facevano che alimentare quel circolo vizioso di piaceri e graditi dolori scambiati.

Proprio quando percepì che le forze iniziavano a venirgli meno Pitch avvertì il giovane sussultare: provò a sollevarsi per lasciargli spazio, ma lo sentì aggrapparsi a lui quasi con disperazione, soffocando un gemito acuto e soddisfatto in un ultimo morso, e, con un misto di stupore e soddisfazione, si rese conto che l'altro era appena stato travolto dal terzo orgasmo.

Troppo provato per un piacere bagnato Jack si limitò a inarcarsi, rimanendo in tensione per qualche secondo e poi scivolando a terra; approfittando della sua arrendevolezza Pitch si fermò, lo liberò e, appoggiandosi sui gomiti, lo guardò: era completamente sfatto. Il capo era reclinato da un lato, gli occhi cristallini ciechi e lucidi, le gote arrossate e inumidite dalle lacrime, le labbra schiuse sporche di sangue nero, il collo teso e piegato in una posizione quasi innaturale, le braccia spalancate nella resa definitiva, il corpo completamente abbandonato sulle zolle di muschio, le gambe aperte e ancora incastrate tra gli ultimi brandelli della tunica. Quella visione aveva un che di dolce e malizioso allo stesso tempo: la fiducia e la generosità con cui il ragazzo gli si offriva erano innegabili, ma la sua posa licenziosa lo implorava di fargli ciò che più desiderava, facendolo godere fino allo svenimento, e quell'invito silenzioso era esattamente tutto ciò di cui l'Uomo Nero aveva bisogno.

Con un singulto tornò con la schiena eretta e, afferrando l'altro per i fianchi, riprese a penetrarlo: ormai riusciva a prenderlo senza la minima difficoltà, e Frost non oppose alcuna resistenza, limitandosi a fremere e ansimare debolmente. Provato dal lungo rapporto all'uomo bastò poco per raggiungere il limite: con un'ultima spinta decisa venne dentro di lui, chinandosi nuovamente e gemendogli direttamente nell'orecchio, godendo del sorriso che vide nascere in risposta.

Racimolando quella poca volontà che gli era rimasta tentò di scostarsi, ma non vi riuscì: con uno sbuffo si accasciò sul compagno, modulando il proprio respiro in base al suo in modo da non gravarlo troppo e restando dentro di lui. Lentamente mosse le braccia fino a stringerlo in un abbraccio approssimativo, come per ripagare quello ben più caldo e avvolgente in cui il giovane l'aveva accolto: finalmente l'aveva ritrovato, finalmente il suo piccolo fiocco di neve era tornato con lui, e l'amplesso in cui l'aveva attirato aveva lenito tutta la nostalgia che aveva provato. Ormai lo sapeva con certezza, il giovane non era rimasto lontano da lui così a lungo per disinteresse: ogni suo sguardo, ogni carezza, ogni spinta ed ogni sospiro gli avevano comunicato quanto aveva sentito la sua mancanza.

Si prese ancora qualche minuto di pausa, poi si rialzò, uscendo con delicatezza da Jack e premendo il palmo sul suo ventre per non fargli avvertire un senso di vuoto; controllò accuratamente di non averlo ferito, quindi risalì lungo la sua giugulare martoriata in una serie infinita di baci, ridestandolo pian piano, e, raggiunto l'orecchio, sussurrò: «Oh, Jack, se solo potessi vederti in questo momento... Più che il Guardiano del gelo sembri quello della lussuria».

A quella frase il ragazzo volse faticosamente il capo, fino a poterlo fissare negli occhi, e, ridacchiando, replicò: «Oh, Pitch, io non sono il Guardiano del gelo, sono il Guardiano del divertimento. E, comunque, l'ho detto anche agli altri: io sono palle di neve e _piaceri_...».

Immediatamente Pitch scoppiò a ridere, colto di sorpresa dalla risposta inaspettata, e quando si fu ripreso gli diede un rapido bacio a stampo, tornando nuovamente a fissarlo; Frost, tuttavia, sporse la lingua per chiedergli silenziosamente di approfondire il contatto, ma, passandosela sulle labbra, mutò la propria espressione da maliziosa a stupita, e subito chiese: «Pitch, è il tuo sangue quello che ho appena provato?».

Con un'occhiata languida l'uomo rispose: «Sì, Jack. Se vuoi posso darti una mano a toglierlo».

Spintonandolo il giovane esclamò preoccupato: «No, fammi vedere: ti ho fatto male e non volevo ferirti così, voglio rimediare, ti prego!».

Sbuffando l'Uomo Nero disse: «Non fare la chioccia! E va bene, puoi guardare, però devi descrivermelo».

Ancora infastidito voltò il capo e gli mostrò il morso; Jack gli rivolse uno sguardo addolorato e mormorò: «Mi dispiace, Pitch, non pensavo di averci messo tutta questa convinzione. Comunque sei abbastanza conciato: il livido è grande, più del morso, e ti ho tagliato la pelle con i denti. Scusami, io...».

«Shhh, ora basta parlare, Jack» lo interruppe Pitch, posandogli indice e medio sulla bocca; «Quel morso è esattamente come lo volevo, e non c'è nient'altro da dire».

In risposta il ragazzo gli sorrise, grato e un po' sollevato, quindi lo abbracciò, limitandosi però a circondarlo con le braccia senza stringerlo; senza riuscire a trattenersi l'uomo lo stuzzicò: «Troppo stanco per dare un abbraccio come si deve?».

Ridacchiando Frost replicò: «Beh, Pitch, che vuoi che ti dica: meno male che non ti mancavo, giusto? Altrimenti, non so, immagino che a quest'ora sarei in qualche angolo del tuo covo, ancora legato e imbavagliato, mentre tu, con una frusta in mano, ti approfitti di me in ogni modo, e ti premuri di farmi risvegliare ogni volta che svengo solo per potermi torturare ancora».

«Oh, ma è quello che succederà, Jack» gli disse l'Uomo Nero con voce suadente; «Quello che ti ho fatto ora è stato solo un piccolo assaggio, per punirti della tua ribellione. Devi fare il bravo, Jack, devi essere obbediente, altrimenti sarò costretto a punirti di nuovo».

A quell'affermazione il giovane sorrise provocatorio, ben consapevole di quanto Pitch adorasse quei momenti in cui prendeva l'iniziativa per stupirlo, e rispose: «Lo sai, Pitch? Babbo Natale tiene un elenco dei bambini cattivi, e io sono il primo della lista».

«Non avevo il minimo dubbio» lo rimbeccò l'uomo.

Sorridendo lo attirò in un bacio dolce, sfiorando con delicatezza le sue labbra arrossate, attento a non premere troppo sui graffi per non arrecargli dolore, e carezzò morbidamente la sua lingua con la propria, guidandolo in una danza lenta ma non per questo poco passionale; dopo non molto, però, si rese conto che Jack lo seguiva a fatica e aveva ripreso ad ansimare, e, staccandosi da lui, sussurrò: «Jack, sei sfinito: devi riposarti».

L'altro mugolò,e, seppur chiaramente esausto, iniziò a protestare: «No, non voglio, mi sei mancato così tanto, non posso addormentarmi proprio ora, ti prego...».

«Jack, Jack, non essere sciocchino, ti si chiudono gli occhi» lo interruppe l'Uomo Nero.

Gli sfiorò la guancia col dorso delle dita per tranquillizzarlo e, seppur lusingato dal fatto di essere oggetto di una tale attenzione, proseguì: «Io non scappo da nessuna parte, piccolo mio, resto qui con te e mi rivedrai al tuo risveglio, ma ora riposati. Sei così bello quando dormi, concedimi di guardarti un po' mentre faccio la guardia, e poi di sognare insieme a te».

Pronunciò la frase con infinita dolcezza, non curandosi minimamente di ostentare indifferenza e superiorità come sempre faceva in quelle occasioni: quando il ragazzo era così stanco recepiva più la premura che stava dietro quelle parole che non le parole stesse, e al risveglio sembrava non ricordare nulla, quindi Pitch poteva permettersi di lasciarsi andare a tenerezze senza temere che gli venissero rinfacciate.

Come aveva previsto Frost provò di nuovo a parlare, ma riuscì solo a muovere a malapena la bocca, e dopo pochi secondi si assopì, col capo ancora poggiato contro la sua mano sinistra. Con un sorriso l'Uomo Nero lo guardò scivolare nel mondo dei sogni, poi posò le labbra sulle sue in un ultimo congedo e si sollevò; gli risistemò accuratamente la felpa in modo che non sentisse freddo, gli richiuse le gambe e lo fece coricare su un lato, cosicché le pietre del terreno non gli indolenzissero la schiena; infine si stese di fronte a lui, tessendo una morbida coperta di oscurità a partire dalla parte inferiore della propria tunica, sopravvissuta a stento a quell'amplesso, e la drappeggiò su entrambi, dai piedi alla vita. Oh, quanto apprezzava quei momenti! Il suo piccolo fiocco di neve era così bello, ed era così commovente il modo fiducioso con cui si abbandonava tra le sue braccia! Adorava poterlo guardare, stringerlo a sé e coccolarlo amorevolmente, condividendo tutto l'affetto che provava per lui e che l'orgoglio e la paura gli impedivano di dimostrare alla luce del sole, ed era per questo che, nonostante la stanchezza, era ben deciso a resistere il più possibile al richiamo del sonno.

Poggiando la fronte contro la sua, per condividere con lui anche il respiro, prese a fargli i grattini sulla nuca e, quando si sentì afferrare all'improvviso per un braccio, per poco non gridò: balzando indietro di qualche centimetro vide che il compagno s'era svegliato di soprassalto, sbarrando gli occhi e ansimando. Il giovane rimase un attimo immobile, poi lo fissò con uno sguardo un po' perso, ma sinceramente preoccupato, e mormorò: «Non mi hai risposto».

Pitch, che era rimasto a dir poco sconvolto da quello scatto inaspettato ed aveva seriamente temuto di essere stato scoperto a vezzeggiarlo, dovette trattenersi non poco per evitare di scoppiare a ridere; con una rapida mossa abbracciò strettamente Jack e gli sussurrò: «Tu sei mio, Jack, mio, e mio soltanto».

Nonostante l'aria ancora un po' confusa il ragazzo si concentrò per seguirlo e, sentendo quell'affermazione, sorrise grato, poiché aveva udito anche le parole non dette: "E io son tuo, Jack, tuo e tuo soltanto".

Con un sospiro si assopì nuovamente, tornando a dormire come un angioletto, come se nulla fosse successo, e l'uomo si lasciò sfuggire una risatina mentre tornava a carezzargli il collo: gli aveva davvero fatto balzare il cuore in gola col gesto di poco prima. Si riaccomodò tra le zolle di muschio per tornare a godersi la sua silenziosa e inconsapevole compagnia, ma un fruscio alle sue spalle lo disturbò: sbuffando si voltò infastidito, cercando con gli occhi la fonte del rumore, e quando la individuò sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa e il terrore.


	14. Chapter 14

Ringrazio tutti coloro che mi stanno seguendo, e, in particolare, la gentilissima ospite che commenta quasi ogni capitolo pubblicato. Sono sempre stata abituata a rispondere personalmente e direttamente ad ogni commento ricevuto, e mi duole molto non poterlo fare anche qui, ma non posso fare altrimenti. Nei limiti del possibile coglierò l'occasione della pubblicazione di nuovi capitoli per ringraziarti a dovere; per le occasioni in cui non l'ho fatto, e in cui non lo farò, mi scuso in anticipo: ogni tanto il sito mi da' problemi nel caricamento dei file, e io, onde evitare di complicare ulteriormente la situazione, do' la precedenza a questo caricamento che non all'aggiunta di una breve introduzione al file originale (nel caso non si fosse capito sto cercando di dirti che sono piuttosto incapace in ambito tecnologico). Auguro a tutti voi una buona lettura ^^

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – QUATTORDICESIMA PARTE**

Sbuffando infastidito Pitch si volse per cercare la fonte del rumore; provato dall'amplesso impiegò un poco a distinguerla dal paesaggio, ma, quando vi riuscì, sgranò le iridi per la sorpresa e il terrore: al limitare della radura si trovava Dentolina, che, poggiata con la spalla destra a quello stesso ciliegio da cui era spuntato Jack, lo fissava con le braccia incrociate.

Senza perder tempo a riflettere l'Uomo Nero snudò i denti e, col braccio sinistro, evocò una lancia di sabbia magica che le scagliò addosso; la fata, tuttavia, la schivò senza difficoltà e si fiondò verso di lui.

Spiazzato dalla mossa inaspettata l'uomo fece per scansarsi, ma riuscì solo a scivolare e battere la spalla contro una pietra; messo alle strette alzò l'avambraccio per difendersi, ma la Guardiana lo afferrò con decisione e sussurrò: «Sssh! Non vorrai mica svegliare Jack!».

Interdetto, Pitch si azzardò ad abbassare un poco la guardia, e ciò che vide negli occhi dell'altra fu un misto di preoccupazione, rimprovero e tenerezza; prima ancora che avesse il tempo di stupirsi la sentì proseguire: «Forza, vieni: andiamo a parlare al limitare della radura».

Basito la seguì con lo sguardo mentre questa lasciava la presa e si allontanava dandogli le spalle, come se fosse certa del fatto che non sarebbe stata attaccata, e non riuscì a non domandarsi il motivo di quel comportamento: perché si trovava lì? E da quanto tempo li osservava? Come mai era stata così gentile con lui, non rispondendo con violenza alla sua offensiva e arrivando addirittura a parlargli con un tono tanto dolce? E soprattutto, che cosa voleva da lui?

Vedendolo tentennare Dentolina gli fece segno di avvicinarsi e, seppur con qualche riserva, l'Uomo Nero si risolse ad acconsentire all'invito: con un semplice gesto tagliò in due la coperta di oscurità, rimboccando la prima metà al compagno, in modo da celare le sue gambe nude, e avvolgendosi la seconda intorno ai fianchi, troppo stanco per riuscire a ricreare anche solo i pantaloni che era solito indossare; sistematosi si tirò in piedi e, concentrandosi, avvolse Frost con le stesse oscure volute che aveva usato mesi addietro per riscaldarlo, in modo che lo proteggessero senza svegliarlo. Soddisfatto s'incamminò quindi verso la fata, avanzando cautamente nel sottobosco per non far rumore, e quando la raggiunse questa esclamò: «Oh, Pitch, sei proprio incorreggibile! Quasi non hai fatto in tempo a vedermi e mi sei subito saltato addosso! Si può sapere perché sei sempre così aggressivo? Non ti volevo mica attaccare! E poi, guarda, sei peggio di un bambino: ti sei sporcato il segno del morso! Forza, lascia fare a me: ti ripulisco io».

Travolto da quella sequela di rimproveri l'uomo non poté far altro che tacere, atteggiando il viso ad un'espressione incredula, che divenne immediatamente imbarazzata e, al contempo, piccata nell'udire l'ultima frase; con rabbia rispose: «Non ho bisogno di te, fatina, questo segno non è affar tuo!».

Con sguardo sornione la fata replicò: «Oh, certo che no, ma non riesci a immaginare il dispiacere che proverebbe Jack se facesse infezione? Sono sicura che si sentirebbe in colpa».

Colto in fallo Pitch non seppe che dire e la Guardiana ne approfittò per volare fino al ruscello, raccogliere un po' d'acqua tra le mani giunte a coppa e tornare indietro; senza esitare gliela versò sulla ferita e, rabbrividendo, l'Uomo Nero sbottò: «Dannazione, è gelida!».

«Oh, suvvia, non fare così, dovresti esserci abituato, ormai!» lo canzonò l'altra.

Incassando il colpo l'uomo disse: «Nemmeno questi sono affari tuoi, fatina! Stai ficcando un po' troppo il naso per i miei gus... ehi! Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente?!».

Senza alcun preavviso, infatti, Dentolina gli aveva afferrato un lembo della approssimativa gonna, tirando fino a strapparne un brandello e rischiando di far scivolare il tessuto a terra; riuscendo a trattenerlo appena in tempo Pitch lo risistemò e le indirizzò un'occhiata carica d'odio per sollecitarla a confessare.

«Oh, Pitch, avanti, via quel cipiglio! Non ho nessuna voglia di litigare con te, voglio parlarti civilmente. Scusa per lo scherzo: mi serviva uno straccio per pulire la ferita. Sta' tranquillo che non mi interessa vedere quel che c'è sotto, mi posso solo immaginare la gelosia di Jack se lo venisse a sapere!» spiegò la fata ridacchiando.

«Comunque questi non sono stracci» mugugnò l'Uomo Nero, ignorando volutamente il resto del discorso.

Non appena vide l'interlocutrice appropinquarsi indietreggiò istintivamente e questa, sorridendo, lo rassicurò: «Pitch, non hai nulla da temere: non ritrarti».

Sbuffando l'uomo roteò gli occhi e inclinò un poco il capo per lasciarle agio; era sua intenzione fissare testardamente un punto qualsiasi del bosco, esprimendo malcelata sopportazione per il trattamento che stava subendo, ma la curiosità l'ebbe vinta e, seppur cautamente, s'azzardò a voltarsi.

La Guardiana s'era sollevata in volo per compensare la differenza di altezza e, socchiudendo le palpebre, stava attentamente scrutando il morso; arricciando le labbra in un'espressione quasi infantile iniziò a tamponare la zona lesa, togliendo dapprima i frammenti di muschio più grossi, poi concentrandosi su un taglio per volta, sfiorandoli pian piano per togliere ogni granello di terra. Aggrottando la fronte Pitch seguì con lo sguardo quelle dita esili che si prendevano cura di lui, non riuscendo a trattenere un brivido al ricordo di come esse, mesi addietro, non avevano esitato a chiudersi a pugno per colpirlo, arrivando addirittura a fargli perdere un dente, e non poté non chiedersi il perché: perché, perché ora lo trattavano in modo così speciale? Cos'era cambiato in quel breve periodo? Cosa aveva potuto cancellare in un soffio decenni di odio e battaglie?

«Ecco, ora sì che questo morso è bello pulito!» esclamò Dentolina, allontanandosi un poco per rimirare il proprio lavoro.

Con un pigro gesto l'Uomo Nero fece dissolvere il tessuto dalle mani dell'altra e, riscuotendosi dallo stupore, sbottò: «Bene, ora che ti sei divertita a giocare all'infermiera puoi spiegarmi cosa diamine ci fai qui?!».

La fata scoppiò subito in un'allegra risata, che soffocò prontamente per non fare troppo rumore, quindi disse: «Oh, Pitch, sciocchino, questa radura fa parte del mio regno, dovrei essere io a chiederti cosa ci fai qui!».

«Ma...» tergiversò l'uomo, «Ma di solito tu non passi mai da qui, è un vicolo cieco per le montagne, non riesci ad arrivare alle case dei bambini».

«Lo so, lo so, infatti sono qui per tutt'altro motivo» replicò la Guardiana tornando seria; «Meno di un'ora fa Calmoniglio è arrivato trafelato nel mio palazzo, correndo come se avesse avuto un levriero alle calcagna e sollecitandoci ad accorrere in aiuto di Jack; ovviamente abbiamo cercato di tranquillizzarlo, ma non ne ha proprio voluto sapere di ascoltarci, quindi l'ho accompagnato sin qui per dimostrargli che era tutto a posto. Ora, si può sapere che cosa hai fatto a quel povero Pooka?» gli domandò con fare di bonario rimprovero.

Ridacchiando soddisfatto al ricordo Pitch esclamò: «Oh, ma quanto è sensibile quel coniglietto! Non tradisce la sua specie: il coraggio proprio non è il suo forte. Siete davvero sicuri che simboleggi la speranza? Non gli ho fatto assolutamente nulla nonostante lui mi abbia attaccato, anzi, mi sono offerto di fargli i grattini dietro le orecchie, e quell'ingrato, in tutta risposta, è scappato via. Quanto avrei voluto sentire il suo bel pelo morbido sotto le dita...».

«Oh, insomma, falla finita!» lo redarguì l'altra seppur chiaramente divertita; «Non girare il coltello nella piaga! E comunque posso ben immaginarmi come gliel'hai chiesto! Di' un po', Jack come l'ha presa?».

Punto sul vivo dall'incredibile intuito dell'interlocutrice l'Uomo Nero mascherò l'imbarazzo dietro un sorriso di sufficienza e rispose seccamente: «Jack fa quello che gli dico io, e comunque non toccherei mai quel coniglio se non per schiacciarlo: il mio invito era solo un modo per indurlo ad andarsene».

Dentolina, senza scomporsi, s'afferrò il mento sfuggente tra pollice e indice, fissandolo pensierosa, poi osservò: «Aveva proprio ragione Jack, sei un gran permaloso».

«Ma che cosa...?!» proruppe l'Uomo Nero.

La fata, tuttavia, lo ignorò e seguitò: «Comunque sei stato molto bravo a non attaccarlo anche se lui ti aveva aggredito: grazie di esserti trattenuto. Vedi che, se t'impegni un po', sai essere un vero gentiluomo?».

L'uomo fece per aprir bocca, ma non seppe che dire: ogni particolare di quella situazione lo lasciava senza parole. La Guardiana si comportava in modo spontaneo, portando avanti la conversazione con naturalezza, passando dal serio al faceto con un'informalità disarmante, scherzando con lui e rassicurandolo, esprimendo tutta sé stessa senza alcun filtro, e questo non era anomalo, poiché gliel'aveva visto fare tutte le volte che l'aveva spiata all'opera per capire come sconfiggerla. L'assurdità era che facesse così anche con lui, il nemico per antonomasia, colui che per poco non l'aveva distrutta. L'aveva davvero perdonato per tutto il male che aveva fatto? Non aveva senso, non aveva senso esattamente come la sensazione che lui stava provando in quel momento: gli pareva di dialogare con un'amica, una premurosa conoscenza di vecchia data che veniva a trovarlo per raccontargli le ultime novità e farlo ridere un poco, per non farlo sentire solo, per farlo sentire quasi in... famiglia.

Scrollò le spalle per riprendersi da queste riflessioni: una famiglia? Insieme a Dentolina? Che sciocchezza! Lui era solo da sempre, e solo sarebbe sempre stato, ad esclusione, ovviamente, del suo piccolo fiocco di neve, che non si sarebbe fatto sfuggire per nessun motivo al mondo.

Mentre rifletteva su ciò un'improvviso dubbio gli gelò il sangue nelle vene e, cercando di non far trasparire la paura, domandò con noncuranza: «Comunque, quando sei arrivata?».

«Io sono arrivata meno di mezz'ora fa» iniziò la fata.

Pitch impallidì al pensiero di essere stato colto in flagrante con Jack, ma l'interlocutrice sorrise, sorniona, e proseguì: «A una decina di metri da qui, tuttavia, ho sentito Jack che si, come dire, _esprimeva _a voce alta, dunque mi sono premurata di intercettare Calmoniglio e indicargli la via sbagliata per perdere un po' di tempo».

« Il Pooka è qui?» chiese con urgenza l'Uomo Nero.

«Sì, ma non si è voluto avvicinare: ancora non si fida. Dovrebbe essere non molto distante...» rispose l'altra.

L'Uomo Nero, tuttavia, la interruppe immediatamente: «Oh, ora capisco, capisco tutto quanto! La tua premura, la tua cordialità, il tempismo con cui ti sei presentata: era tutto un trucco! Ma hai fatto male i conti, fatina: io non sono uno sciocco, e non mi lascio certo imbrogliare da un canarino e il suo amico coniglietto! Se solo proverete a sfiorare Jack i tentacoli oscuri che lo avvolgono vi respingeranno, e io in persona interverrò ad eliminarvi: non me lo porterete via, lui è mio e mio soltanto!» la minacciò con rabbia.

La Guardiana balzò indietro, colta di sorpresa dall'accesso d'ira, ma immediatamente si rasserenò e, posandogli la destra sulla spalla non ferita, gli sorrise intenerita e lo rassicurò: «Oh, Pitch, non ti devi preoccupare di questo: non mi frapporrei mai tra te e Jack, e non permetterei mai a nessuno di farlo. Siete così dolci insieme, e così felici, sarebbe assurdo tentare di dividervi. So che Jack è tuo, e che tu sei di Jack».

«E quest'ultima sciocchezza chi te l'ha detta, Jack per caso?» sbottò con tono velenoso l'uomo, ancora guardingo per i sospetti che aveva maturato.

«Oh, no, quest'ultima "sciocchezza" l'ho intuita da sola» spiegò tranquillamente Dentolina; «Puoi negare quanto vuoi di volergli bene, Pitch, ma il tuo amore traspare da ogni gesto: sei premuroso, quando lo prendi in giro non sconfini mai nella cattiveria, lo cerchi sempre e quando credi che non possa notarti sei incredibilmente tenero. Davvero, sono rimasta quasi stupita dalla dolcezza con cui lo coccolavi quando sono arrivata...».

«Oh insomma, finiscila, stai dicendo un mucchio di stupidaggini!» la interruppe Pitch, imbarazzato oltre ogni immaginazione e grato, per la seconda volta in un giorno, di non poter arrossire.

«Non mi sembra che Jack stia molto bene, dici che lo stiamo disturbando?» osservò la fata con aria dubbiosa.

Preoccupato, l'Uomo Nero si voltò e vide che Jack si agitava nel sonno, emettendo flebili lamenti e iniziando a sudare freddo; senza perder tempo corse verso di lui, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco e riassorbendo la sabbia magica, rimproverando sé stesso per la propria superficialità: che stupido, che ingenuo stupido che era stato! Distratto dalla conversazione aveva dimenticato di tenere a bada i tentacoli, e questi erano lentamente sfuggiti al suo controllo, raggiungendo la mente del giovane e procurandogli un incubo.

Rapidamente verificò di aver eliminato ogni traccia di tenebre, tuttavia dovette constatare, frustrato, che le condizioni di Frost non miglioravano: purtroppo, come Uomo Nero, poteva richiamare la paura, ma non sostituirla con sogni dorati. Ignorando l'insopportabile impotenza che provava decise di tentare un altro approccio: afferrò delicatamente la sua mano destra, le cui dita erano spasmodicamente affondate nel muschio, e se la portò al cuore, affinché, sentendo il gemello battere quieto, anche quello del compagno si placasse, adeguandosi ad un ritmo più regolare; si chinò quindi sul giovane, senza gravarlo col proprio peso, facendogli avvertire la propria presenza per fargli capire che non era solo, e, pregando che la propria voce riuscisse a raggiungerlo attraverso l'oscurità, sussurrò premurosamente: «Jack, piccolo mio, non ti agitare, è solo un incubo. Ti prometto che passerà: sono qui con te, non ti lascio solo. Stai tranquillo e vedrai che passerà tutto quanto...».

Bastarono poche brevi frasi di rassicurazione a calmare Jack, fugando definitivamente il brutto sogno, e l'uomo non poté non gioirne: tirando un sospiro di sollievo posò un lieve bacio subito sotto il suo orecchio, quindi tornò in ginocchio, per godersi il proprio fiocco di neve di nuovo sereno.

Proprio quando stava per risistemargli la felpa e riprendere a coccolarlo si ricordò della sua interlocutrice e, girandosi di scatto, impietrì: questa, infatti, non si era persa un solo attimo delle sue amorevoli cure e, in quel momento, li fissava con uno sguardo a metà tra il sognante e l'intenerito, librandosi a circa un metro da terra e poggiando la guancia destra alle mani giunte, in una posa che esprimeva chiaramente tutta l'approvazione che provava per quello spettacolo.

Non appena incrociò le sue iridi Dentolina sorrise, premurosa e un po' provocatoria, e come colpo di grazia esclamò: «Oh, Pitch, per essere tutto un "mucchio di stupidaggini" mi sembra alquanto reale. Sul serio, solitamente sei un maestro quando si tratta di mentire, ma in certi ambiti faresti meglio a evitare di dire bugie: non ne sei proprio capace».

Esasperato dall'abilità con cui la fata riusciva a smascherarlo e dalla precisione con cui colpiva i suoi punti deboli nel prenderlo in giro, Pitch snudò i denti e, con un ringhio, allungò il braccio destro verso di lei per aizzarle contro un Incubo; purtroppo per lui, però, non aveva fatto i conti con la propria stanchezza, ma, soprattutto, con l'ultimo regalo che aveva ricevuto. Dal suo palmo, lasciando dietro di sé una scia di sabbia blu brillante, comparve il coniglietto di Jack in tutto il suo abbacinante splendore: per nulla spaventato si guardò intorno per ambientarsi, arricciando il naso per recepire ogni profumo di quella radura, poi si diresse a piccoli balzi verso la Guardiana, sollevandosi sulle zampe posteriori per annusarle le gambe e scrollando il muso quando le sue piume gli solleticarono troppo i baffi.

A quella vista l'Uomo Nero rimase a bocca aperta: no, quella non era decisamente la sua giornata. Coprendosi gli occhi con la mano per nascondere la vergogna e la frustrazione non ebbe nemmeno la forza di imbastire una scusa e, con un senso di ineluttabilità, attese paziente la reazione dell'interlocutrice.

Questa, dal canto suo, era rimasta incantata da quell'apparizione e, con fare intenerito, esclamò: «Oh, Pitch, è _adorabile_! L'avete fatto tu e Jack?».

«Sì» rispose l'uomo senza muoversi.

Avrebbe tanto voluto cercare di salvare le apparenza, ma era impossibilitato a negare l'evidenza, quindi rinunciò ad opporsi al dirompente entusiasmo di Dentolina: in quel momento era troppo stanco, troppo sfortunato e decisamente troppo nuovo a quel genere di conversazioni.

Mentre ancora sospirava per la figuraccia udì la fata iniziare a parlare all'animale, rivolgendosi a lui con lo stesso tono che avrebbe usato con un bambino piccolo, e dicendo: «Chi è il coniglietto più bello del mondo? Sì, proprio tu! Oh, quanto sei dolce, vuoi giocare un po'? Hai un pelo così morbido! Posso accarezzarti? Oh, sì, vedo che ti piacciono tanto le coccole!».

Perplesso Pitch aprì un poco le dita e sbirciò attraverso di esse: la Guardiana svolazzava attorno al leprotto, rimirandolo da ogni angolazione e carezzandogli estasiata la pelliccia nivea, stupendosi piacevolmente di ogni sua reazione e seguitando a vezzeggiarlo.

Certo di aver sopportato sin troppo nell'ultimo quarto d'ora l'Uomo Nero richiamò lo spirito e, non appena questi si posò sul proprio palmo, chiuse la mano a pugno, facendolo dissolvere; a quel gesto l'interlocutrice emise un lamento deluso, ma si chetò subito non appena vide lo sguardo di rimprovero che l'uomo le indirizzò, e ridacchiando, un po' imbarazzata, osservò: «Beh, comunque era un coniglietto molto carino! Ora però forse è meglio che vada».

«Sì, non sarebbe una cattiva idea!» proruppe Pitch, intravedendo finalmente la luce in fondo al tunnel.

«Va bene: io torno al mio palazzo, voi restate pure qui finché volete! Le fatine non verranno a disturbarvi: come dicevi da qui non passiamo mai. Ah, Pitch, un'ultima cosa» disse Dentolina.

Sentendosi richiamare l'Uomo Nero, che già aveva allungato le gambe per stendersi di fianco a Jack, si girò, sostenendosi sul gomito sinistro, e, con malcelata esasperazione, chiese: «Sì?».

«Graffia in micetto, vero?» esclamò la fata con un'espressione provocatoria, prendendo subito dopo il volo.

«Pensa ai tuoi dentini, fata dei miei stivali!» le gridò dietro l'uomo.

Finalmente solo alzò gli occhi al cielo e si lasciò andare sul terreno con uno sbuffo: quella conversazione lo aveva letteralmente sfibrato. Stancato dal lungo amplesso e stordito dall'inarrestabile entusiasmo della Guardiana aveva principalmente subìto, lasciandosi sballottare da un tema all'altro e rispondendo docilmente ad ogni domanda incalzante: un atteggiamento certo non conforme a lui; ma, dopotutto, nulla di quello che era accaduto poteva definirsi "conforme".

Tornando a poggiarsi sull'avambraccio Pitch fece correre le iridi sulla figura addormentata del compagno, fissandole poi sul suo viso; con dolcezza gli accarezzò una guancia, godendo dell'impercettibile e involontario sorriso che egli fece a quel contatto, e ripensò inevitabilmente a quello che era appena successo. Ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi la gentilezza con cui Dentolina lo aveva trattato, tuttavia intuì che lo spaesamento che aveva provato era dovuto al fatto che ella sembrava conoscerlo molto più a fondo di quanto lui immaginasse: che fosse al corrente del suo rapporto con Jack? In effetti lo sospettava da tempo, poiché il ragazzo parlava spesso di lei come di una cara amica ed era facile che lei avesse intuito la loro relazione; tuttavia alcuni particolari rivelatori, che non aveva certo potuto scoprire da sé, lasciavano presumere che i due avessero parlato apertamente dell'argomento.

Oltre a ciò v'era un altro cavillo irrisolto: la fata aveva raccontato che, quando Calmoniglio era giunto nel suo palazzo chiedendo aiuto, tutti erano intervenuti a tranquillizzarlo. Per quale assurdo motivo avrebbero mai dovuto farlo? Che sapessero anche loro? E in tal caso, perché non facevano nulla per troncare quell'unione tanto innaturale tra ingenua bontà e maliziosa perfidia?

Scuotendo il capo Pitch si riscosse e inspirò profondamente, per placare il caos che aveva invaso la sua mente: quelle erano solo supposizioni dettate dall'agitazione e dalla stanchezza e, se anche ci avesse rimuginato per ore e ore, non sarebbe mai potuto giungere alla soluzione del dubbio. Decidendo di rimandare il problema a momenti migliori, eventualmente chiedendo al giovane delle delucidazioni, l'uomo si chinò su di lui e sussurrò: «Jack, Jack, che amici strani che ti sei trovato!».

Casualmente il ragazzo emise un flebile gemito, forse disturbato dalla posizione scomoda in cui si trovava, e l'Uomo Nero non poté non provare una piccola fitta al cuore al pensiero che, ormai, non era l'unico ad aver udito quel melodioso suono: era geloso di Jack, del suo corpo e della sua anima che solo lui aveva il diritto di guardare e possedere, ma non poté negare di essersi anche vergognato un po' nel sentire di essere stato colto in flagrante. Avrebbe voluto che quell'amplesso rimanesse privato, non tanto perché proibito, ma perché era un momento di intima condivisione, e sapere che erano stati uditi aveva rotto un po' l'idillio; tuttavia, per fortuna, la Guardiana aveva avuto la buona creanza di non avvicinarsi e, anzi, di proteggerli finché il giovane era caduto addormentato, e di questo le sarebbe stato eternamente grato.

Sbadigliando fece per stendersi, ma un'improvvisa consapevolezza lo fulminò: aveva appena ammesso di aver provato imbarazzo quando aveva temuto d'essere stato scoperto a unirsi a Frost. Perché? Ne era certo, pochi mesi prima non se ne sarebbe minimamente curato, e, al contrario, se avesse notato di essere spiato avrebbe certo fatto in modo che lo spettatore potesse apprezzare fino in fondo ogni particolare, mettendosi in ginocchio e con la schiena eretta per offrirgli una visuale migliore, aprendo bene le cosce del giovane per esporlo il più possibile, dando spinte profonde e secche per farlo gridare di piacere, interrompendosi ogni tanto, per indurlo ad allacciargli le gambe in vita e implorarlo di continuare, e quindi soddisfacendolo, facendo capire in ogni modo che Jack era completamente suo e non poteva più essere salvato. Ormai, però, non era più così: avrebbe evocato schiere di Incubi se si fosse accorto della presenza di un terzo incomodo, e senza dubbio si sarebbe gettato sul compagno per proteggerlo da occhi indiscreti. Come mai il suo atteggiamento era cambiato in modo così radicale? Le parole della fata erano forse vere? Aveva iniziato ad amarlo?

Con un sospiro socchiuse gli occhi, passando le dita tra le ciocche argentee dell'altro e iniziando a riflettere: gli voleva bene, questo era indubbio e impossibile da negare, ma provava qualcosa di più? Lui non sapeva cos'era l'amore: sentendo il ragazzo dichiararsi aveva sentito un tuffo al cuore e una dolcezza indescrivibile l'aveva pervaso, ma di preciso cos'era quel sentimento? Forse un senso di completezza? Perché in tal caso era quello che provava quando passava del tempo col suo piccolo fiocco di neve.

Quasi senza rendersene conto si chinò sul suo orecchio e tentò di pronunciare quella frase tanto breve quanto assoluta, sperando intimamente di riuscire a raggiungere una comprensione più profonda nel momento in cui si fosse liberato del peso delle mere parole; aprì la bocca e mosse piano le labbra, ma da esse non uscì alcun suono, e improvvisamente si riscosse. Oh, che ingenuo che era stato! Stordito dai discorsi di quel canarino troppo cresciuto era caduto così in confusione da credere alle sue sciocche parole! Non era questione di amore o meno, Jack era suo e basta, e non c'era altro da aggiungere, nessuna leziosa questione su cui ponderare.

Con un ghigno tornò in sé, e dando un ultimo delicato morso alla giugulare del giovane si stese accanto a lui: lo fece girare sul fianco sinistro, affinché le pietre del terreno non gli indolenzissero la schiena, quindi lo abbracciò da dietro, attirandolo a sé fino a sentirlo aderire perfettamente al proprio petto. Ormai tranquillo gli sussurrò: «Sogni d'oro, piccolo mio».

Poi, baciandogli la tempia un'ultima volta, si addormentò.

«Allora, hai visto? Non è stato né cattivo né aggressivo, anzi! Ha parlato civilmente con me, e poi, hai visto quant'era dolce con Jack? Eh? Hai visto?» disse Dentolina.

«Oh, sì, tanto dolce che m'è venuta la carie! Dentolina, insomma, dammi un po' di tregua!» sbottò Calmoniglio.

I due si trovavano seduti accanto al tronco coperto di muschio, dietro il quale il Coniglietto di Pasqua s'era rintanato per origliare la conversazione tra la fata e Pitch, troppo diffidente sia per avvicinarsi che per andarsene via. Era rimasto a dir poco sconvolto nel vedere Jack difendere il nemico e fraternizzare con lui, e il suo sbigottimento era aumentato ancor di più quando, recatosi dagli altri Guardiani, invece di pronto aiuto aveva ricevuto gentili rassicurazioni: com'era possibile che gli altri non si preoccupassero di questa insana amicizia, o, per meglio dire, considerato quanto aveva appena veduto, di quella relazione tanto assurda e pericolosa? Perché non tentavano di distruggere l'Uomo Nero? Perché non salvavano Frost dalle sue grinfie? Perché accettavano quell'abominio, arrivando anche a scherzarci su, invece di intervenire e porvi fine?

Con un lamento frustrato si prese la testa tra le zampe e chiuse gli occhi, come a volersi proteggere dalla realtà: non aveva senso, non aveva senso e basta, non c'era altra spiegazione.

«Calmoniglio, ti prego, ascoltami! Non puoi non vedere! Guarda, guardali bene: guarda quant'è sereno Jack, guarda come risponde all'abbraccio di Pitch. E ora, guarda Pitch: lo stringe a sé come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo, e fino a un secondo prima di addormentarsi lo ha coccolato con una dolcezza che ho visto raramente in vita mia! Non capisci che è cambiato? Che sta ritrovando la sua parte umana? Ha riscoperto come si ama, e lo fa con un trasporto e una dedizione infinite. Ed è felice, Calmoniglio, è di nuovo felice! E Jack lo è con lui... si completano a vicenda: non puoi non capirlo» cercò di convincerlo la Guardiana, con tono calmo ma deciso.

Cocciutamente il Pooka replicò: «Non è vero! Pitch non sta abbracciando Jack, lo sta trattenendo! Gli ha lasciato un segno sul collo, e altri sui polsi, non vedi? Scommetto che lo ha legato!».

«Magari a Jack piace così» osservò con aria malizioso Dentolina.

Abbassando le orecchie per l'imbarazzo Calmoniglio tentennò e, con gli occhi sgranati, esclamò: «Ma, ma...! Sei impazzita per caso!?».

«Oh, insomma, non dirmi che non hai notato il morso che Pitch ha sulla spalla e i graffi sulla sua schiena!».

«Appunto, Jack ha cercato di difendersi!» s'intestardì il Coniglietto di Pasqua.

Sospirando la fata si massaggiò le tempie e, fissandolo con sguardo scettico, domandò: «Calmoniglio, sul serio? Dimmi che non stai cercando di convincermi di una cosa così assurda! Da quando in qua ci si difende da un aggressore graffiandogli la schiena? Chiunque cercherebbe di colpirlo al petto, in modo da spingerlo via!».

Impossibilitato a negare l'evidenza il Pooka abbassò le iridi e balbettò qualcosa, ma la Guardiana gli prese il muso tra le mani affusolate e, con tono gentile, sussurrò: «Calmoniglio, ti prego, ascoltami. Io ti capisco: so che non è per niente facile per te vedere tutto questo. Hai appreso la notizia all'improvviso e, per di più, nel modo peggiore: purtroppo erano settimane che volevamo parlartene, ma tu eri sempre impegnato e sarebbero serviti tempo e tranquillità per spiegarti tutto. So cosa provi nei confronti di Pitch, so quanta rabbia, odio e desiderio di vendetta covi nel cuore per ciò che ha fatto alla scorsa Pasqua, però abbiamo già ristabilito l'equilibrio: la vendetta non ti riporterebbe la festa perduta e non farebbe alcuna giustizia, finirebbe solo col creare altro caos, e tu sai bene quanto sia importante che ciascuno di noi, Pitch compreso, faccia il suo dovere. Te lo giuro, da mesi a questa parte è stato bravissimo, ha agito con regolarità in tutte le zone del mondo e non ha mai esagerato con gli Incubi: riesci a immaginare cosa succederebbe se lo attaccassi ora? Non possiamo permetterci un'altra battaglia con lui, come sempre coloro che ne risentirebbero di più, alla fine, sarebbero i bambini, chiunque sia il vincitore, e io so che tu ami i bambini e non vuoi arrecargli sofferenza. Trattieniti per questo, te lo chiedo da Guardiana. Da amica, invece, ti chiedo di prenderti tutto il tempo necessario, e chiedermi aiuto o consiglio se lo desideri, ma accettare finalmente la loro unione: Jack ti ha salvato la vita, non puoi con il tuo astio portargli via la felicità».

Con un sospiro Calmoniglio volse il muso verso la radura e, poggiando le zampe anteriori sul tronco, si sollevò quel tanto che bastava per poter guardare i due amanti. La distanza non era certo un problema per una vista come la sua: riusciva facilmente a distinguere ogni più piccolo particolare e, se solo ne avesse avuto la pazienza, avrebbe potuto contare ogni filo del cordino che pendeva dal cappuccio di Jack; il vero problema era ciò che gli si presentava alla vista.

Frost si trovava approssimativamente al centro dello spiazzo, morbidamente adagiato tra le zolle di muschio e ben avvolto nella nera coperta, tuttavia diversi indizi tradivano ciò che aveva appena passato: il modo in cui giaceva parlava di un abbandono profondo, l'espressione era sfatta ed esausta, la pelle più pallida del consueto e la bocca schiusa, come se non gli bastasse l'ossigeno che respirava. Per di più il perfido autore di tutto quello era ancora lì, steso sfacciatamente dietro di lui, tanto audace da arrivare a stringerlo a sé in modo possessivo. Era a dir poco inammissibile! Quanto avrebbe voluto irrompere nella radura, spingerlo via con un calcio e prenderlo a pugni fino a fracassargli il cranio! Lui e la sua perfidia non avrebbero mai dovuto mirare ad uno spirito così buono, le sue mani disgustose non avrebbero mai dovuto toccare una creatura così generosa e ingenua! Perché, perché aveva voluto irretirlo?

Prendendo un profondo respiro il Coniglietto di Pasqua si sforzò di smaltire la rabbia e ragionare lucidamente, e, per farlo, ricostruì mentalmente ciò che era accaduto quel pomeriggio. Subito gli sovvenne di come il ragazzo era intervenuto in difesa dell'Uomo Nero e, improvvisamente, fece caso ad un particolare cui prima non aveva dato il minimo peso: il suo sguardo. Alla sua offensiva aveva risposto con occhi colmi di sorpresa, incredulità, delusione e tristezza, mentre all'uomo aveva indirizzato un'espressione comprensiva, affettuosa e anche un poco implorante quando lo aveva silenziosamente pregato di non contrattaccare; ma soprattutto, in ogni momento Jack era sembrato in sé: nelle sue iridi non aveva mai visto il velo opaco della sottomissione o di subdoli incantesimi, ma solo fierezza e completa autonomia nel prendere qualsiasi decisione.

Era inutile insistere, per quanto potesse negare era evidente che Frost aveva agito così perché lo voleva e, seppur con bruciante rammarico, il Pooka ammise che il giovane aveva desiderato restare solo con Pitch; tuttavia, aveva desiderato anche quello che era accaduto dopo? E Pitch si era forse meritato un tale dono?

Come involontaria risposta il ragazzo emise un flebile gemito, muovendo la mano che gli era scivolata contro il petto e chiamando debolmente l'Uomo Nero; quest'ultimo, riscuotendosi dal torpore, si sollevò un poco sul gomito e controllò il compagno: gli sistemò meglio la felpa, che, salendo, s'era un po' stretta attorno al suo collo sottile, poi intrecciò delicatamente le proprie dita alle sue e, dopo avergli posato un lieve bacio sulla tempia, si accomodò nell'incavo creato dalla sua spalla. Era strano, terribilmente strano, eppure, in quel momento, quella scena non gli sembrava così sbagliata: la dolcezza e la premura dell'uomo erano state disarmanti e la reazione soddisfatta di Jack così tenera che Calmoniglio aveva trattenuto a fatica un sorriso. Quel nido caldo in cui Pitch aveva posato il capo sembrava fatto su misura per lui, il suo naso adunco si adattava con precisione alla linea dello zigomo destro di Frost, i suoi arti erano della lunghezza adatta ad avvolgere il giovane nell'abbraccio: i loro interi corpi sembravano essere stati creati per combaciare alla perfezione.

Oh, ma che assurdità era mai questa?! La sua mente aveva vagato sin troppo se era giunta a maturare un pensiero simile! Quella riflessione, tuttavia, fu un ottimo spunto per una domanda importantissima: e le loro anime, quanto combaciavano l'una con l'altra?

Era proprio questo il nocciolo della questione, la causa del suo moto di rabbia e disgusto: lui vedeva solo l'unione fisica, ma non quella sentimentale. Non aveva la minima idea di cosa il ragazzo provasse per l'Uomo Nero e, di quest'ultimo, sapeva poco o niente, giusto quanto gli bastava per tenersi alla larga da lui: non avrebbe mai immaginato che potesse provare dei sentimenti diversi dall'odio e dal desiderio di spaventare il mondo intero, e, dopo averlo visto interessarsi a qualcuno in modo così altruistico, non sapeva più cosa pensare. Il Pooka prima si era fermato alla superficie, deducendo che i due avevano avuto un rapporto e temendo intimamente che Jack non fosse consenziente, ma ora scopriva che non era stato così e che, sotto quel sottile strato dell'apparenza, c'era un abisso di sentimenti.

La soluzione era una sola: prendere tempo, per metabolizzare ogni cosa e arrivare pian piano a capire ogni risvolto della situazione, e avere tanta pazienza. Pazienza nei confronti di Pitch, che avrebbe di certo incontrato più spesso che in passato e che avrebbe dovuto evitare di attaccare, se non per seri motivi; pazienza nei confronti di Jack, che avrebbe dovuto ascoltare mentre gli spiegava cosa c'era di tanto speciale, nell'uomo, da indurlo ad amarlo così; ma, soprattutto, pazienza nei confronti di sé stesso: non avrebbe potuto accettare tutto subito, era troppo e troppo innaturale, quindi doveva semplicemente lasciare che le cose andassero come dovevano andare, trattenendosi ovviamente dall'esser molesto o maleducato, ma non cercando di celare i dubbi che lo attanagliavano. Dopotutto, era chiaro che non avrebbe mai potuto risolvere la questione da solo, quindi era meglio risparmiarsi lo strazio di cercare di comprendere sentimenti altrui e approfittare dell'aiuto offertogli da Dentolina, che sembrava certo ben più pratica e informata di lui.

Per rassicurarlo ulteriormente quest'ultima gli disse: «Non temere, Calmoniglio: Jack non ci ha traditi e non lo farà mai».

Sbuffando Calmoniglio si voltò e, con tono sarcastico, chiese: «E tu come fai a sapere tutte queste cose?».

«Intuito femminile!» rispose prontamente la fata.

Subito scoppiò a ridere alla propria battuta e lo strinse in un abbraccio; inizialmente il Coniglietto di Pasqua si spaventò per quel gesto improvviso e inaspettato, ma, non appena si riscosse, si lasciò avvolgere dalle sue braccia piumose, accoccolandosi in quel nido caldo in cerca di comprensione.

Come se avesse udito la sua richiesta la Guardiana sussurrò: «Forza, Calmoniglio, forza, non fare così! Hai affrontato centinaia di Incubi in battaglia e ora non sai gestire una coppia di innamorati? Vuoi che ti dica la verità? A me sembri un po' geloso!».

«Non sono geloso!» sbottò il Pooka, ma poi si corresse: «E' solo che mi lascia un po' perplesso vedere Jack comportarsi così. Mi conosce bene ormai da mesi, ne abbiamo passate tante insieme e non posso certo dire che mi abbia mai trattato male, però ha sempre mantenuto le giuste distanze e, se mi sfiorava, era sempre per tirarmi qualche scherzo. Con Pitch invece, beh, lo abbraccia, lo bacia, è arrivato addirittura a...a... _quello! _Non fraintendere, non vorrei mai che lo facesse con me, per carità! Però, non immaginavo neanche che pensasse a quelle cose, e sapere che le fa, insomma, è strano...».

«Non te lo aspettavi» concluse per lui Dentolina con voce accondiscendente; «Lo hai sempre visto come un ragazzino dedito a scherzi e divertimento e non hai mai pensato potesse pensare anche ad altro, e maturare dei sentimenti un po' più profondi. E' un po' lo stesso errore che hai fatto con Pitch: non ti dovresti fermare alla superficie. Ma consolati, non hai sottovalutato solo loro, ma anche te stesso: ce la farai a capire tutto questo, e riuscirai a provare altro oltre all'imbarazzo e alla rabbia che provi ora. La tua gelosia ne è già una prova: indica che tenevi a Jack più di quanto eri disposto ad ammettere e, ora che hai l'impressione che ti sia stato portato via, ti manca la sua compagnia. Ma non devi temere, verrà a trovarti come sempre e, quando non ci sarà lui, verrò io».

«Mmmh, grazie» mormorò Calmoniglio con espressione sognante, battendo una zampa sul terreno e inclinando un po' il capo per lasciare più agio alla fata che gli faceva i grattini.

Dopo qualche secondo, però, si rese conto della situazione e, balzando via, esclamò: «Ma che fai!?».

Con una risata la Guardiana rispose: «Oh, suvvia, basta rimuginare! Sei troppo serio, Calmoniglio! Rilassati un po', quei grattini ti stavano facendo bene!».

Grattandosi il muso per scacciare definitivamente i piacevoli brividi il Coniglietto di Pasqua fece un'espressione sorniona e azzardò: «Di' un po', non ci starai mica provando con me, eh?».

«No, sei un ottimo amico, ma hai davvero troppo pelo per i miei gusti» disse seria Dentolina.

«Parla il canarino!».

«Ehi! Non ti permettere!» replicò piccata la fata.

«A Pitch però no hai detto nulla» osservò il Pooka.

Alzando gli occhi al cielo ma stentando a trattenere un sorriso la Guardiana concluse: «Oh, Calmoniglio, non ti smentisci mai: permaloso come sempre! Finalmente hai ritrovato il sorriso. Ora, però, basta fare gli spioni: lasciamo i piccioncini in pace e andiamocene! O preferisci guardare cosa fanno quando sono svegli?».

«No no, andiamocene subito!» proruppe Calmoniglio.

Subito drizzò le orecchie, in segno d'allarme, e si accucciò per balzar via; ridacchiando Dentolina lo precedette, volando silenziosa tra gli alberi, ma lui si trattenne ancora qualche secondo a guardare i due amanti nella radura. C'era ancora una cosa di cui non era convinto, un dubbio che gli rodeva il cervello e che non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente, ma non era il momento adatto per verificarlo: avrebbe dovuto aspettare di essere solo. Con uno scatto partì, svanendo in un lampo dal nascondiglio dove s'era rintanato fino a quel momento, e, correndo rapidissimo nel sottobosco, si diresse al Palazzo dei Dentini, dove tutti lo stavano aspettando.

Nuove immagini!

fs70/f/2013/179/7/4/1012741_10200295278328702_1357916924_n_by_

fs71/f/2013/179/a/0/1044368_10200295277608684_812172448_n_by_

fs71/f/2013/179/d/2/1013655_10200295277088671_2073897252_n_by_b

fs71/f/2013/179/3/2/7299_10200295276648660_2145665561_n_by_


	15. Chapter 15

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – QUINDICESIMA PARTE**

Avevano provato tutti quanti a convincerlo che non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi della relazione tra Pitch e Jack: per primo Jack stesso, poi gli altri Guardiani, poi, in privato, Dentolina, infine, di nuovo, tutti i Guardiani insieme; glielo avevano ripetuto più volte che era tutto a posto, che l'Uomo Nero non aveva mai costretto l'amante a fare nulla che lui non volesse, che non lo aveva mai ferito seriamente o contro la sua volontà, che, seppur a modo suo, era sempre stato premurosissimo. Tuttavia, nessuno di quei discorsi era bastato a rassicurarlo fino in fondo, e quel dubbio che aveva maturato sin da quando era giunto nella radura incriminata con la fata non aveva fatto altro che crescere, portandosi sempre più spesso al centro dei suoi pensieri finché non era diventato una vera e propria ossessione.

Era per questo che, dopo qualche ora passata a visitare il Palazzo dei Dentini e complimentarsi con tutti dell'ottimo lavoro, aveva velocemente imbastito una scusa e si era congedato: non poteva, non doveva permettersi di non controllare. Con la stessa rapidità con cui se ne era allontanato si era diretto nel luogo nascosto, il cuore in gola, non per la fretta, ma per la paura: paura che Frost fosse stato obbligato ad avere un rapporto con Pitch. Non era certo difficile, per lui, immaginare quella bestia malvagia carezzare con mani avide il giovane, dapprima trattenendosi, per illuderlo con coccole e moine, poi scendendo sempre più in basso, ignorando le proteste, imponendosi in zone cui non avrebbe mai nemmeno dovuto ambire e, infine, imprigionandolo pur di approfittarsi di lui fino in fondo e soddisfare le proprie voglie malsane; e, senza dubbio, se Jack non si era opposto con sufficiente forza da respingerlo, era stato solo perché era accecato dalle false promesse dell'uomo, dal sentimento che provava per lui e dal terrore di una cosa che non conosceva.

Diversi indizi supportavano questa sua ipotesi: il ragazzo era parso visibilmente sfinito e scosso, i suoi occhi erano arrossati come se avesse pianto, sul collo aveva un'ecchimosi estesa e chiari segni di morsi e, sui polsi, striature rossastre, facilmente riconducibili a legacci costrittivi; ad ogni modo, il motivo che più lo spingeva a credere alla sua supposizione era che ancora non riusciva ad accettare l'idea che Frost avesse volontariamente deciso di concedersi fino a tal punto all'Uomo Nero: il solo pensiero che potesse avergli donato anche la propria purezza, oltre che il proprio cuore, lo sbigottiva e turbava.

Respirando a fondo cercò di rassicurarsi: il giovane era forse sin troppo spensierato, ma certo non stupido, e non avrebbe mai gettato il proprio corpo e la propria anima in pasto ad una creatura perfida, capace solo di distruggere e corrompere ogni cosa che toccava. Sì, doveva avere più fiducia in lui e nelle sue capacità di giudizio, di certo non aveva fatto un tale scempio di sé, e, quando lui ne avesse avuto conferma, avrebbe senza esitazione ripagato il debito che aveva nei suoi confronti, salvandolo da una vita di stenti e infelicità, così come Frost lo aveva salvato dal dissolversi per sempre.

Senza fare il benché minimo rumore allungò una zampa oltre il tronco dietro il quale si celava e sistemò meglio le frasche del cespuglio che si trovava lì accanto: voleva essere perfettamente nascosto, in modo da non influenzare, con la propria presenza, il comportamento di Pitch o di Jack e per poter balzar fuori al momento del bisogno cogliendo il nemico di sorpresa; mentre si sistemava udì un debole lamento e, rapido come un fulmine, si appiattì, allungando subito lo sguardo per non perdersi alcun particolare della scena e preparandosi a intervenire.

Spiando tra le foglie vide il ragazzo destarsi pian piano, agitandosi un poco prima di aprire gli occhi e sollevandosi a fatica su un gomito: egli si guardò intorno, sbattendo le palpebre come per ambientarsi, e, dopo poco, notò il braccio che gli cingeva la vita. Senza esitare lo afferrò, intrecciando le proprie dita alle sue e portandosi il palmo all'altezza del cuore, poi si ridistese e, come un gattino, inarcò la spina dorsale, strusciando la schiena contro il compagno per richiamare la sua attenzione.

Con un mugugno l'Uomo Nero si mosse, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo tra la spalla e il collo dell'altro come per proteggersi, ma infine cedette e si svegliò; ancora un po' assonnato si alzò, sostenendosi sull'avambraccio sinistro, e, abbassando gli occhi verso Frost, chiese: «Già sveglio, Jack?».

«Sì!» rispose prontamente l'interpellato; «Che cosa facciamo?».

«Mh, Jack, sono sveglio solo da pochi secondi, hai troppe pretese!» replicò l'uomo, con voce contrariata ma un sorriso sulle labbra.

«Ma mi sei mancato! Voglio recuperare».

«Oh, ma le capriole di qualche ora fa ti hanno fatto recuperare parecchi punti, sai, puledrino focoso?» lo stuzzicò Pitch con tono malizioso.

«Oh, sì, così tanti punti che ti hanno sfiancato, non è vero, purosangue perfetto?» lo provocò il giovane.

«Non dire sciocchezze!» sbottò l'interlocutore, riscuotendosi definitivamente dal torpore; «Dico solo che non c'è alcuna fretta: a meno che tu non abbia altri palazzi da costruire abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo. Ora togliti la felpa».

A quell'affermazione a Calmoniglio si gelò il sangue nelle vene, ma Jack scoppiò in una risata divertita ed esclamò: «Meno male che non c'era fretta!».

Con un ghigno Pitch lo aiutò a spogliarsi, denudandolo dalla cintola in su e divorando con gli occhi quella carne ialina; senza perder tempo spinse il ragazzo prono, sedendosi sulle sue cosce e tirando a sé il nero drappo fin quasi a scoprirgli le natiche. A quel gesto il Pooka si accucciò, preparandosi a scattare: vide l'Uomo Nero allungare le mani verso Frost, richiamare i suoi tentacoli oscuri e... iniziare un massaggio. Basito si irrigidì, incapace di distogliere gli occhi dall'uomo, che, ignaro di essere osservato, portava avanti la sua opera con perizia e meticolosità: con calma passava i palmi aperti dalla vita fino alle spalle del giovane, scivolando agevolmente su quell'epidermide pallida grazie alla sabbia magica, sfiorandogli tutto il torace, ma insistendo di più su determinate zone; Jack, dal canto suo, si era sistemato comodamente e si lasciava corteggiare senza una parola, rilassandosi sotto il suo tocco e, addirittura, premiandolo con un mugolio quando lo sentiva concentrarsi su un muscolo contratto.

Dopo qualche minuto Pitch si chinò su una sua scapola sporgente, ridisegnandola con le labbra e risalendo in una lunga scia di baci lungo la spina dorsale, fino a raggiungere la sua nuca, quindi sussurrò: «Tutto a posto, Jack?».

«Penso di sì... Ahi! Aspetta!» rispose il ragazzo, stringendo le spalle e tirandogli un braccio.

Preoccupato l'Uomo Nero si scostò, sedendosi accanto a lui e tenendosi pronto per aiutarlo; lo assistette mentre si sollevava gattoni, e si rasserenò nel vederlo alzare il capo verso di lui.

«Sì, tutto a posto, soprattutto ora!» esclamò Frost.

Senza alcun preavviso gli balzò addosso e iniziò a fargli il solletico sui fianchi; colto di sorpresa, l'Uomo Nero si lasciò travolgere, contorcendosi per evitare l'attacco e non riuscendo a trattenere le risate, e Calmoniglio dovette coprirsi le orecchie con le zampe per non rischiare di drizzarle: non si sarebbe mai aspettato di udire quel suono dalla bocca del nemico. Era terribilmente strano proprio perché non aveva nulla di anormale: allegro, melodioso, tanto spontaneo da essere disarmante; era tanto assurdo quanto vero: il Signore degli Incubi sapeva divertirsi in modo spensierato, esattamente come qualsiasi altra creatura.

Con uno scatto l'uomo afferrò i polsi del giovane, bloccandoli accanto al suo capo per riprendere un attimo fiato, poi mormorò con tono malizioso: «Oh, Jack, non dovresti stuzzicare chi è più bravo di te a giocare».

Immediatamente due spire di sabbia uscirono dalle sue dita, risalendo lungo gli avambracci di Jack e attorcigliandosi attorno al suo torace, e fu il turno di Frost di ridere e cercare di sfuggire a quella dolce tortura.

A fatica egli sbottò: «Ehi, no, così non vale!».

«Oh, ma davvero?» lo stuzzicò Pitch, «E saltarmi addosso senza preavviso iniziando a farmi il solletico era valido? Dopo che ti avevo fatto passare il mal di schiena? Bel ringraziamento!».

Nonostante ciò che aveva appena detto ritirò lentamente i tentacoli, facendoli soffermare sui fianchi del compagno fino a strappargli un sospiro, poi lo liberò; con un piccolo gemito il ragazzo si sistemò meglio a cavalcioni del suo stomaco, accoccolandosi poi sul suo petto e strusciando il naso contro il suo sterno, e l'Uomo Nero lo premiò, iniziando a fargli i grattini dietro le orecchie.

Rimasero così per parecchi minuti, persi l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, scambiandosi carezze premurose ma nessuna parola, come se il silenzio, per loro, non fosse un momento di imbarazzante pausa, ma un'occasione per una condivisione così intima da non necessitare di essere espressa a voce; sembravano ormai avvezzi a quel genere di situazioni, e Calmoniglio non poté negare che sembravano proprio fatti per stare insieme. Erano così dolci, così completi, uniti tanto perfettamente da respirare in sincronia, e, soprattutto, sembravano felici come non mai: persino lui arrivava a capire che separarli in quel preciso istante sarebbe stata solo una crudeltà gratuita. Inconsapevolmente sporse un poco il muso, come se, avendo una visione migliore della scena, potesse parteciparvi meglio e arrivare a capire di più, ma, sentendo Frost parlare, si riappiattì rapidamente.

«Che cosa mi racconti di bello?» domandò Jack con tono gentile.

L'uomo rifletté un attimo, seguitando a coccolarlo, poi rispose: «Beh, anch'io ho un animaletto da mostrarti: l'ho stabilizzato definitivamente. Ah, e c'è un'altra sorpresa: sai che ricorrenza cade oggi? Ti do' un indizio: è un evento astronomico».

Il giovane aggrottò la fronte, poi azzardò: «Mh, forse cala la notte?!».

«Jack!» sbottò Pitch trattenendo a stento una risata; «Stanotte sorgerà la Luna di Sangue. Immagino tu non sappia di cosa stia parlando, giusto? E' un evento abbastanza raro, un'eclissi con la luna in perigeo».

«Ah, ho capito» mormorò Jack, grattandosi dietro un orecchio.

«Non è vero, non hai capito un bel niente, non è così, eh, Jack Frost?» lo stuzzicò l'Uomo Nero arruffandogli i capelli; «La luna si troverà nel punto in cui è più vicina possibile alla Terra e sarà rossa come il sangue. L'evento dovrebbe durare circa un paio d'ore».

«Ma nessuno mi ha mai detto queste cose, come potrei saperle? La guardiamo insieme? E intanto magari mi racconti qualcosa di astronomia?» lo pregò il ragazzo, portando il viso all'altezza del suo.

«E va bene, Jack, vediamo se riesco a riempire un po' questa zucca vuota! Conosco un posto perfetto da cui potremo goderci lo spettacolo» sussurrò l'uomo, carezzandogli una guancia.

Frost parve non aver nemmeno udito la piccola provocazione e rimase immobile, perso nelle iridi dell'altro come l'altro era perso nelle sue; fu del tutto naturale che pian piano si chinasse, socchiudendo gli occhi e congiungendo le labbra a quelle del compagno, dapprima sfiorandole appena, poi premendo per approfondire il contatto. Con calma insostenibile Pitch schiuse la bocca, sporgendo la lingua per attirare la gemella in una danza sensuale e carezzando dolcemente la schiena del giovane, e Calmoniglio s'irrigidì, confuso: non sapeva più cosa pensare. Razionalmente provava un netto rifiuto per quella scena, vedendola come un abominio e un tradimento, ripetendosi che non poteva esistere al mondo cosa più sbagliata e innaturale; istintivamente, tuttavia, non riusciva a non trovarla commovente e colma di tenerezza, percependo chiaramente che le due anime che si trovava di fronte erano affini come non mai e si completavano a vicenda, raggiungendo una serenità che raramente aveva visto in altri soggetti; infine, il suo lato più riservato non riusciva a non sentirsi in imbarazzo nel vedere due persone, di cui una era convinto di conoscere, impegnate in uno scambio così languido, sapendo, oltretutto, che erano andate ben oltre.

Mentre ancora si arrovellava, cercando inutilmente di orientarsi tra le mille preoccupazioni che lo angustiavano, l'Uomo Nero afferrò Jack per i fianchi e ribaltò le posizioni, costringendolo sotto di sé e imponendosi nel bacio; tuttavia, mentre il Pooka si allarmò, propendendo subito a intervenire, il ragazzo sorrise, sospirando e massaggiando il collo e il petto dell'altro con le dita affusolate.

Dopo qualche secondo i due si separarono e, ridacchiando, Frost mormorò: «Pitch, sei sempre il solito!».

«Sai che sono io quello che comanda, ed è ovvio che sia io a dover stare sopra» replicò l'uomo con un ghigno.

«Davvero? Strano, mi sembrava avessi apprezzato parecchio quei minuti in cui sei stato sotto» lo stuzzicò il giovane.

«Oh, beh, ogni tanto mi piace vedere come prendi l'iniziativa» rispose Pitch; «Ma non t'illudere: non ti lascerò mai il guinzaglio lungo per più di qualche momento».

Ormai certo delle intenzioni malvagie del nemico il Coniglietto di Pasqua si preparò a balzar fuori dal suo nascondiglio, ma per l'ennesima volta Jack lo stupì, scoppiando a ridere ed esclamando: «Adori questi discorsi maliziosi, vero?».

«Ovvio» disse l'Uomo Nero; «Adoro vederti fare il malizioso, ma, soprattutto, adoro smontare le tue provocazioni».

Facendo la linguaccia il ragazzo replicò: «La verità è che ti piace scherzare».

«Sì» ammise l'uomo.

Mentre parlava fece vagare gli occhi, come se stesse parlando di una cosa di poco conto, ma in breve tornò a fissare l'altro con sguardo possessivo e concluse: «Però su una cosa non scherzavo: tu sei mio, mio e mio soltanto, e non te lo devi mai dimenticare».

«Lo so» sussurrò Frost, suggellando quella frase con un breve bacio.

Quelle due brevi parole furono un autentico shock per Calmoniglio: come aveva potuto dire una cosa del genere? Come aveva potuto accettare così tranquillamente una dichiarazione tanto tirannica? Si era forse venduto al nemico? E allora perché Dentolina gli aveva assicurato con tanta sicurezza che non era così?

"Per tutte le carote, impazzirò prima del tramonto!" pensò il Pooka stringendosi il capo tra le zampe: i due amanti si comportavano in modo continuamente inaspettato e imprevedibile, e sembrava quasi si fossero accordati per confonderlo fino a farlo diventar matto.

«E' meglio se ci prepariamo, è quasi il tramonto» suggerì Pitch.

Ricevuta una risposta positiva si sollevò e iniziò a districare le coperte, imitato da Frost.

Immediatamente il Coniglietto di Pasqua si abbassò, fissando ostinatamente un fungo velenoso seminascosto dal muschio per lasciare un po' di intimità ai due amanti: era già sufficientemente invadente e irrispettoso origliare, come aveva fatto sino ad allora, e non era intenzionato a peggiorare la situazione. Non era certo necessario spiarli anche in quel momento e, sicuramente, non desiderava vedere nudo né l'uno né l'altro, anche se per motivi totalmente differenti.

Inspirando profondamente si concentrò per scacciar via i pensieri: non voleva permettersi di distrarsi e perdersi parte della conversazione, dunque tese le orecchie per capire quando si sarebbe potuto rialzare. Per un minuto buono udì solo fruscii e frasi smozzicate, segno che i due si stavano rivestendo; ormai certo che la preparazione fosse stata completata s'azzardò a sporgere il muso, e ciò che vide aveva dell'incredibile: il giovane era seduto su un grosso masso irregolare e l'Uomo Nero era inginocchiato di fronte a lui, intento ad allacciargli uno dei nastri che portava legati ai polpacci. Le sue dita esili scivolavano senza esitazione lungo lo stinco di Jack, ricreando senza mai sbagliare tutti gli incroci e assicurando poi il laccio con un piccolo fiocco subito sotto il ginocchio: era chiaro che non era la prima volta che compiva quel gesto.

Spalancando gli occhi e la bocca per lo stupore lo osservò controllare il proprio operato e tirarsi in piedi, e quasi faticò a sentire ciò che disse.

«Vuoi vedere il mio nuovo cucciolo?».

«Sì!» rispose incuriosito il ragazzo.

Ghignando l'uomo indietreggiò di qualche passo e inspirò profondamente, esponendo il collo e giungendo le mani sul petto; poi, con un movimento sinuoso, le protese in avanti, aprendole: nera sabbia si dipartì dai palmi, intrecciandosi capricciosamente alle falangi e avanzando in tentacoli sottili; le spire di nebbia serpeggiarono di fronte a lui, si attorcigliarono l'una con l'altra e infine crearono una figura definita: un Incubo.

Frost sgranò le iridi, fissandolo incantato, e Calmoniglio non riuscì a trattenersi dal fare altrettanto: era davvero una bestia magnifica. Le zampe lunghe e affusolate, il corpo magro ma armonioso, il collo flessuoso, il muso stretto ed aggraziato, ogni singola linea sembravano essere stati studiati per anni e continuamente migliorati fino a raggiungere la perfezione; la coda e la criniera, poi, erano tanto splendide da lasciare senza fiato: folte, scurissime ma illuminate da minutissimi cristalli scintillanti, come la notte lo è dalle stelle, erano costituite da diverse ciocche selvagge, sistemate sapientemente in modo da ricadere in morbide onde. Sembrava incredibile, eppure ogni curva sinuosa di quella sagoma trasudava lussuria: non si riusciva a far altro che guardarla estasiati, lasciandosi catturare dalla sua bellezza, facendo scivolare lo sguardo appannato lungo quei muscoli scattanti, allungando titubanti le mani per sfiorare quel manto di puro velluto, e, senza dubbio, una volta che si fosse percepito quel soffice pelo sotto i polpastrelli non si sarebbe più stati in grado di staccarsene.

Avvicinandosi lentamente il giovane sussurrò: «E' bellissimo».

«Ti piace? L'ho chiamato Voluptas. Non posso lasciartelo, perché non rimarrebbe stabile, però è il tuo Incubo» mormorò Pitch, inginocchiandosi dietro l'interlocutore e abbracciandolo strettamente.

«Il mio Incubo?» domandò incredulo Jack.

«Sì. E' nato la notte di Natale, mentre pensavo a te, e, effettivamente, se tu fossi un Incubo saresti così» spiegò l'Uomo Nero.

Il ragazzo arrossì e, cercando di deviare il discorso per fugare l'imbarazzo, disse: «I suoi occhi sono diversi dal solito, non crudeli, e lui sembra calmo, non aggressivo come tutti gli altri. Come mai?».

«Oh, Jack, ti ho detto che se tu fossi un Incubo saresti così e non scherzavo: non è malvagio, puoi andare ad accarezzarlo» lo incoraggiò l'uomo.

Titubante Frost distese il braccio e posò il palmo sul muso della creatura, tremando quando questa dilatò le froge e sorridendo nel vedere che non lo attaccava. Riscuotendosi all'improvviso dall'incantesimo con cui essa lo aveva irretito si girò e chiese: «Com'è possibile che sia un Incubo così tranquillo?».

«Jack, Jack, non tutti gli Incubi sono fatti per spaventare» iniziò Pitch; «Ne esistono di diverse categorie, e ciascuna ha il proprio compito. Sono certo che hai trovato Voluptas incredibilmente attraente, e non poteva essere altrimenti: è nato per quello».

«Categorie?» domandò perplesso il giovane; «Pensavo fossero tutti uguali. Scusami, non ho mai pensato ci potesse essere una gerarchia tra creature simili: sono stato superficiale, mi dispiace. Che categorie esistono?».

«E' normale pensarla così, e, comunque, sono stato io a domarli e diversificare i loro compiti a seconda delle loro doti: se li lasciassi allo stato brado li troveresti molto più aggressivi e istintivi, ma anche più caotici e ottusi. Ora però è tardi ed è meglio partire: ti spiegherò tutto quello che vorrai non appena saremo arrivati» propose l'Uomo Nero.

Prontamente Jack sfuggì all'abbraccio e andò a recuperare il proprio bastone, mentre l'uomo si alzò e, affiancandosi al Purosangue, intrecciò le dita a quella criniera evanescente; con un sorriso di sufficienza osservò: «Oh, Jack, sei stanco e hai mal di schiena, come pensi di poter volare fino al luogo dove voglio portarti?».

«Non sono così stanco!» replicò piccato e imbarazzato il ragazzo; «E poi tu hai forse un'idea migliore?».

«Mh, mai sentito del mito di Ade e Persefone?» suggerì Pitch.

«Credo di no, non ricordo quei nomi» rifletté Frost grattandosi il capo.

«Beh, vorrà dire che te lo racconterò durante il viaggio» concluse l'Uomo Nero con un sorriso sornione.

In un lampo balzò in sella a Voluptas, che nitrì e partì al galoppo: il giovane intuì ciò che stava per succedere e tentò di fuggire, ma in pochi secondi il compagno lo raggiunse e, sporgendosi elegantemente, lo afferrò per la vita e lo trascinò con sé, facendolo sedere di fronte a sé e ridendo alle sue proteste. Premurosamente frenò un attimo la creatura, per farlo sistemare più comodamente e stringerlo forte per impedirgli di cadere, poi cavalcarono via insieme, deviando verso un passo tra le montagne e sparendo all'orizzonte, tra una risata e un abbraccio.

Con un sospiro a metà tra il liberatorio e il frustrato Calmoniglio poté finalmente sollevare le lunghe orecchie e poggiare il muso e le zampe anteriori sul tronco dietro il quale si era nascosto fino a quel momento: non era andata affatto come sperava. Si era immaginato una scena ben diversa, con un Pitch malvagio e approfittatore e un Jack troppo buono e impaurito per opporsi, ma, invece, aveva trovato il primo dolce e premuroso seppur possessivo, e il secondo felice e per niente pentito o contrariato da ciò che era successo solo poche ore prima. Ormai era inutile negarlo, il ragazzo si era davvero innamorato dell'uomo e gli aveva donato tutto sé stesso, gioiva della sua compagnia e parlava liberamente con lui; l'assurdo era che sembrava che lo stesso valesse per l'Uomo Nero. Sembrava impossibile che il Re degli Incubi in persona potesse provare sentimenti positivi, eppure ogni suo gesto denunciava quanto adorava Frost: non avrebbe mai rinunciato alla sua compagnia e, probabilmente, non avrebbe esitato a eliminare qualsiasi ostacolo si fosse frapposto tra loro. Era arduo definirlo: a tratti era sin troppo possessivo, a tratti tenero e amorevole, ed era ancora difficile per il Pooka fidarsi pienamente di lui; tuttavia una cosa l'aveva capita: Pitch non sarebbe mai stato malvagio o crudele con il giovane.

Prendendo questa certezza come una consolazione cercò di risollevarsi il morale e scherzare con sé stesso: perlomeno non li avrebbe dovuti seguire ovunque per assicurarsi che a Jack non venisse fatto del male! Poteva lasciarli andare dove desideravano e permettergli di passare del tempo insieme restando tranquillo: peccato che, immediatamente, nella sua mente si formò l'immagine dei due amanti amanti nudi, avvinghiati l'uno all'altro e impegnati con trasporto in un'unione ben più languida del loro ultimo bacio.

Con un grido spaventato il Coniglietto di Pasqua balzò in piedi terrorizzato, stropicciandosi gli occhi e ripetendosi: «Devo stare calmo, devo stare calmo, devo stare calmo e non fare pensieri stupidi!».

«Mi sembri alquanto scosso. Di' un po', hai forse visto qualcosa che ti ha turbato?» domandò una voce gentile dietro di lui.

Con uno scatto Calmoniglio si voltò e si trovò a pochi millimetri dal muso due iridi fucsia che ben conosceva; saltando indietro per lo spavento inciampò nel tronco, rovinando a terra, ed esclamò: «Dentolina! Che ci fai qui!?».

«Dovrei domandarlo io a te!» sbottò la fata visibilmente arrabbiata; «Ci avevi detto che dovevi tornare urgentemente alla tua tana per sistemare una faccenda importante e, invece, dove ti trovo? Nascosto nel mio sottobosco come un ladro e intento a spiare Pitch e Jack! Vergognati! Che cosa speravi di vedere, eh?».

Punto sul vivo da quell'argomento il Pooka balbettò: «Oh no, per tutte le carote, no! C-come puoi dire una cosa simile!? Mi sarei sentito...! Oh, per carità! Ero qui a controllare che Jack stesse bene, te lo giuro, non volevo spiare!».

«Oh, certo, come no, ti ha costretto l'Uomo Nella Luna a guardare, giusto? Non prendermi in giro! E sappi che il fatto che ancora non ti fidi a lasciare Jack nelle mani di Pitch non ti giustifica affatto! Vergogna, di nuovo vergogna! Mi auguro che perlomeno tu sia stato abbastanza furbo da non farti scoprire: posso solo immaginare quale rabbia proverebbe Pitch, se sapesse che sei stato qui, e ne avrebbe tutte le ragioni! Adesso torni con me al mio palazzo e io e gli altri ti faremo un bel discorsetto! Forza, muoviti!» replicò la Guardiana.

Per un ultima volta il Coniglietto di Pasqua provò a difendersi, ma invano: l'interlocutrice lo afferrò con decisione per un orecchio e lo trascinò via con sé, strappandogli lamenti e inutili proteste che rieccheggiarono per miglia nella foresta e seguitando a rimproverarlo.

Eccovi due nuove fanart fatte dalla gentilissima Syryus90!

art/Pitch-and-Jack-and-Bunnymond-428969887?q=gallery%3ASyryus90%2F15249725&qo=4

art/Pitch-and-Jack-and-Voluptas-428970646?q=gallery%3ASyryus90%2F15249725&qo=3


	16. Chapter 16

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – SEDICESIMA PARTE**

Con un sospiro Jack si sistemò meglio tra il collo dell'Incubo e Pitch: quest'ultimo aveva appena finito di raccontargli il mito di Ade e Persefone, per farsi perdonare il rocambolesco rapimento, e il ragazzo, stufo di tenergli il broncio, aveva espresso il suo apprezzamento per la storia raccontatagli, rimanendo poi in silenzio per godersi il viaggio. Non l'avrebbe mai pensato, eppure trovava quella cavalcata incredibilmente confortevole: l'evanescente criniera dell'animale gli si intrecciava alle gambe e alle braccia, solleticandolo, il passo che la creatura teneva era sostenuto, ma regolare, e gli consentiva di non sforzarsi troppo per rimanere in sella, e il fatto che i suoi zoccoli non impattassero sul terreno evitava alla propria schiena di subire dolorosi scossoni; la cosa che più gli piaceva, tuttavia, era il dolce abbraccio in cui l'Uomo Nero l'aveva stretto per impedirgli di scivolare giù: lo faceva sentire protetto, come in una botte di ferro, ma, soprattutto, amato.

A quel pensiero non poté impedirsi di sorridere: l'uomo non gli aveva ancora risposto e sembrava diventare molto impacciato quando lui si dichiarava, tant'è che Frost aveva deciso di pronunciare quella brevissima frase solo prima di addormentarsi sfinito, in modo da evitargli l'imbarazzo di cercare una scusa per cambiare discorso. Era davvero incredibile come il Re degli Incubi in persona, da sempre sicuro di sé e abile con le parole, potesse diventare tanto timido e restio quando si presentava quell'argomento, cadendo puntualmente e iniziando a scansare lo sguardo, ma il giovane gioiva ogni volta: Pitch provava sì a deviare la questione, ma non era mai fuggito via e in quelle occasioni iniziava sempre a coccolarlo teneramente. Ad altri sarebbe forse potuto sembrare poco, ma Jack era fiero di ciò: rimanere con lui in quelle occasioni così coraggiosamente, nonostante la propria indole, era la miglior dimostrazione d'amore che l'Uomo Nero potesse dargli, e la migliore che il ragazzo potesse desiderare.

«Siamo arrivati, Jack» lo avvisò l'uomo.

Frost non dovette neanche chiedergli dove aveva intenzione di atterrare: a un centinaio di metri da loro si trovava una sporgenza rocciosa non troppo ampia, l'unica isola sgombra in mezzo a quelle montagne coperte di ricca vegetazione; delimitata a nord dal limitare del bosco era invece ben esposta sugli altri lati, consentendo di scorgere il paesaggio all'intorno per miglia e miglia, e dei minuscoli puntini bianchi adornavano il prato che la ricopriva.

Il giovane impiegò poco a identificare i fiori come bucaneve e non riuscì a trattenersi dall'arrossire, compiaciuto da tanta attenzione: Pitch curava sempre ogni particolare, pur cercando di darlo a vedere il meno possibile, e di certo non aveva scelto quella radura tra tutti i luoghi della terra che conosceva solo per il bel panorama. Non era improbabile che quel giardino segreto fosse il posto dove era solito recarsi quando pensava a lui e non lo poteva incontrare: se lo poteva figurare perfettamente, mollemente steso tra gli steli d'erba, intento a inspirare il profumo inebriante dei gigli bianchi che delimitavano lo spiazzo e tenendo tra le dita esili un piccolo bucaneve.

Oh, quanto avrebbe dato per poterlo guardare, e quanto avrebbe desiderato balzargli in braccio, ridendo, e strappargli infine la tanto agognata dichiarazione! Senza dubbio, però, l'Uomo Nero si sarebbe ritratto, vergognandosi all'inverosimile per essere stato colto a sognarlo e arrabbiandosi per una tale intrusione: probabilmente gli avrebbe tenuto un iroso broncio per giorni e giorni, quindi era meglio per Jack non vederlo, in modo da non cadere nella tentazione di tirargli l'ennesimo tenero scherzo.

Incapace, tuttavia, di tenere a bada la propria natura giocosa fino in fondo Jack si tenne pronto e, non appena l'Incubo planò sul prato, si liberò e si buttò giù: come si aspettava l'uomo si spaventò e si sporse per afferrarlo, ma, nel farlo, scivolò dalla cavalcatura. Troppo sbilanciato per potersi sostenere Pitch lo avvolse strettamente in un abbraccio per proteggerlo e si girò, in modo da cadere sul fianco destro, lasciando però il ragazzo completamente illeso.

Con voce preoccupata chiese: «Jack! Stai bene?».

Senza scomporsi Frost posò le braccia incrociate sul suo petto, poggiandovi sopra il mento, e rispose con noncuranza: «Sì sì, mai stato meglio».

Rendendosi improvvisamente conto di essere stato imbrogliato l'Uomo Nero sbottò: «Sei il solito idiota, l'hai fatto apposta!».

«Ti ho solo ripagato per la tua "caccia alla volpe"!» lo rimbeccò il giovane.

«Oh, ancora offeso per quello, volpacchiotto delle nevi?» lo canzonò l'uomo.

Arrossendo per il soprannome Jack si scostò per lasciargli libertà di movimento, e il compagno ne approfittò per spostarsi, fino a sedersi ai piedi di una grossa zolla erbosa lì accanto; con calma drappeggiò la veste, in modo che non si stropicciasse e non soffocasse una piccola aiuola spontanea di bucaneve, quindi schiuse le gambe e con un sorriso malizioso lo invitò: «Vieni qui, volpacchiotto».

Il ragazzo non si fece pregare e gattonò sin da lui, sistemandoglisi in grembo e sfregandogli il naso contro il collo, come faceva sempre per intenerirlo, e, come sempre, Pitch lo premiò, facendogli dei grattini sulla nuca. Rimasero così, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, ancora per un poco, poi a Frost sovvenne un argomento lasciato in sospeso e, riscuotendosi, domandò: «Pitch, a che categoria appartiene Voluptas?».

«Vuoi che ti spieghi come sono divisi gli Incubi?» chiese l'Uomo Nero.

«Sì, sono curioso, non so nulla su di loro» rispose Frost, allontanandosi il minimo indispensabile per riuscire a fissarlo negli occhi.

«Va bene, ora ti spiegherò tutto» iniziò l'uomo; «Prima di tutto, come avrai notato, ne esistono di diverse dimensioni, da quelli tanto piccoli da poter essere tenuti in braccio fino a quelli tanto grandi da poter essere cavalcati. La differenza sta solo nella loro efficacia: i più minuti sono solo brutti sogni e possono essere spazzati via facilmente da una semplice lucina accesa in una camera; quelli di media stazza sono già Incubi di tutto rispetto e possono tormentare un bambino per tutta la notte; infine, i più maestosi sono i Purosangue, tanto potenti da mandare nel panico interi quartieri fino al mattino. Ogni Incubo, appena nasce, è piccolo e deve scegliersi con cura vittime deboli e sole, per non rischiare di dissolversi; più bambini spaventa e più diventa forte, guadagnando in dimensioni ed efficacia, e, se riesce a far sì che un infante creda in me, diventa un Purosangue, l'oscurità fatta perfezione. Ne ho diversi, i gioielli più splendenti della mia schiera oscura: adoro liberarli e vedere la precisione assassina con cui svolgono il loro compito».

Nel pronunciare l'ultima frase Pitch aveva, inconsapevolmente, fatto vagare lo sguardo sognante lungo l'orizzonte, e il giovane ridacchiò nel vederlo così perso; con un sorriso replicò: «Non avevo dubbi che fossero i tuoi preferiti! Quindi Voluptas è un Purosangue?».

«Sì, ed è anche l'unico ad essere nato già perfettamente formato: non ho mai saputo spiegarmi il perché, non era mai successo prima d'ora» spiegò l'Uomo Nero con aria pensierosa; «Comunque non era quella la suddivisione più interessante: a seconda delle loro doti e inclinazioni gli Incubi portano a termine compiti diversi. Quelli che tu hai conosciuto sinora sono i Parasomnia, e il loro unico scopo è spaventare: sono aggressivi, ma intelligenti, non attaccano mai alla cieca e sanno sempre quali sono i punti deboli da colpire per mettere in ginocchio le proprie vittime. Ne esistono diversi sottotipi: le Phobie, per esempio, evocano immagini delle più grandi paure specifiche del bambino, i Pavor, invece, giocano sulle paure più comuni, come quella del buio, del vuoto e della solitudine; le Amnesie mettono il soggetto in situazioni di difficoltà e gli impediscono di ricordare come tirarsene fuori, gli Assilli, al contrario, continuano a riproporgli sempre e solo lo stesso ricordo fino a farlo diventare un'ossessione. Non tutti sono in grado di provocare veri e propri incubi: le Anxiae, per esempio, si appoggiano letteralmente alle vittime, gravandogli sul petto fino ad ostacolargli la respirazione e fargli provare un senso di oppressione crescente, le Innexiae, invece, gli impediscono ogni movimento, facendolo sentire in trappola».

Perplesso Jack osservò: «Stai usando diversi nomi femminili: io ho sempre creduto che i tuoi Incubi fossero dei maschi».

«In verità non sono né l'una né l'altra cosa: sono Incubi, non ha importanza che appartengano ad un sesso specifico» proseguì l'uomo con un sorriso; «Nel momento in cui gli torna utile, però, possono far emergere il loro lato femminile o maschile, ma, in genere, questo dipende dalla situazione e dall'Incubo in questione, non dalla categoria a cui appartiene. Devo ammettere, però, di aver notato che la distribuzione non è perfettamente uniforme: per esempio, di norma le Amnesie sono giumente, le Innexiae stalloni».

«Voluptas non appartiene a nessuna di queste categorie, vero?» domandò il ragazzo, sempre più incuriosito.

«No, Voluptas è un Incubo speciale: non serve per spaventare, ma per irretire. Come lo trovi?».

Frost, che sino a quel momento aveva rimirato le iridi d'oro cangiante del compagno, si volse ad osservare Voluptas che, ignorando la caduta dei due cavalieri, era atterrata morbidamente qualche metro più avanti. Il Purosangue si era comodamente accucciato tra gli steli d'erba e i fiori, coricandosi leggermente su un fianco per poter stendere meglio le zampe affusolate, ed era impegnato a sistemare la lunga coda; tuttavia, non appena si accorse che il giovane lo fissava, si volse e lo fissò a sua volta, dapprima catturandolo con gli occhi brillanti come topazi, poi volgendo piano il muso ed esponendo la guancia e il collo, in un naturale e irresistibile inarcarsi che attirava il suo sguardo sempre più giù lungo quel corpo sinuoso: era innegabile, quell'Incubo che tanto sembrava un frammento di cielo stellato caduto sulla Terra non era solo splendido, ma anche terribilmente sensuale.

Cercando di non lasciarsi distrarre troppo Jack disse: «E' bellissimo, però non solo: è anche sensuale, sembra che voglia sedurmi ogni volta che mi osserva. E' strano, perché razionalmente mi verrebbe da dire che ricorda te: dopotutto è un Incubo, gli occhi e il manto sono estremamente simili ai tuoi e ha le stesse movenze un po' languide; però, istintivamente, capisco che non è così: non ha il tuo stesso sguardo premuroso e possessivo, sembra più che voglia invitarmi e lasciarsi catturare».

A quella frase Pitch scoppiò a ridere, ed esclamò: «Te l'ho detto sin da subito che se tu fossi un Incubo saresti così! Sappiamo entrambi quanto ti piace farti catturare».

Immediatamente il ragazzo arrossì, trovandosi impossibilitato a negare l'evidenza, e, per deviare il discorso, sbottò: «Beh, io non mi comporto certo in modo così sensuale!».

«Oh, ne sei davvero sicuro, puledrino focoso?» insinuò l'Uomo Nero con un sorriso malizioso; «Ti sottovaluti: sai essere seducente come e più di lui. Ti muovi in modo molto più sensuale di quanto credi, e quando ti sciogli un po', mh, dovresti vederti: sei così languido, così voglioso, è irresistibile il modo in cui apri le gambe e ti concedi completamente, offrendomi il petto e il collo e godendo nel farti guardare. Davvero, non so come fai a pensare di farmi credere che non sei seducente: in quei momenti ogni tuo più piccolo lembo di pelle emana lussuria allo stato puro, e i tuoi occhi non sono da meno...».

«Va bene, va bene, ho capito, vuoi mettermi in imbarazzo e ci sei riuscito, contento?» lo interruppe Frost, a cui erano arrossite persino le orecchie.

Inspirando profondamente provò a pensare ad una frase più efficace da pronunciare per zittirlo, o comunque per controbattere, ma non gliene venne nessuna: la verità era che l'uomo aveva colpito un suo punto debole. Sin dalla prima volta che avevano fatto l'amore il giovane aveva imparato ad apprezzare gli sguardi possessivi del compagno e, anche se, ad ogni loro incontro, inizialmente si mostrava timido e tentava di ritrarsi, bastava poco perché si sentisse abbastanza a suo agio da concedersi: adorava il modo in cui quelle iridi di fuoco lo trapassavano, inchiodandolo sul posto col potere del loro incantesimo, facendolo rabbrividire sin nel profondo, divorandogli la carne e l'anima. Bramava alla follia quelle occhiate dure e al contempo sensuali, agognava i tremiti che gli donavano e sapeva di ricercarle ogni volta, tuttavia non aveva mai pensato di aver assunto un simile e tanto evidente comportamento, e una paura crescente s'insinuò in lui.

Sbuffando si sistemò un poco come per trovare una posizione più comoda, in modo da non lasciar intuire all'Uomo Nero che qualcosa lo preoccupava, ma questi non era certo facile da ingannare e, difatti, puntualmente sussurrò: «Jack, cosa c'è che non va?».

«Oh, no, nulla!» tentò di tergiversare Jack.

In breve, però, desistette: era inutile mentire al Signore degli Incubi, e il dubbio che lo attanagliava era troppo grande per poter essere ignorato.

«Hai ragione, Pitch, mi piace farmi guardare da te. Hai uno sguardo così bramoso e possessivo, ogni volta mi sembra di affogare nelle tue iridi e mi sento quasi bruciare: è totalizzante il modo in cui mi fai sentire in trappola e adoro vedere quanto mi desideri. Però, io...».

Vedendolo in difficoltà l'uomo intervenne: «Sono lusingato da questo, Jack: è coraggioso da parte tua concederti e ammettere di desiderarmi. Però, non pensare nemmeno per un istante che io ti creda uno facile o che sa pensare solo al piacere e si compiace della propria lussuria: sei bellissimo così e non ho nessuna critica da avanzare».

A quelle parole il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi: mai si sarebbe aspettato che il compagno intuisse al volo il problema, e ancor meno che lo consolasse in modo così efficace. Gli era già capitato di parlare di questioni intime con lui, ma lo aveva sempre dovuto guidare, spiegandogli esaurientemente ciò di cui voleva discutere e accontentandosi più di gesti di comprensione che non di frasi, poiché Pitch si trovava ancora un po' impacciato a dimostrare dolcezza con queste ultime, mentre gli veniva molto naturale farlo con i primi. Era la prima volta che l'uomo si sbilanciava in quel modo, e non sembrava nemmeno in imbarazzo: stava davvero lentamente cambiando.

Con un sorriso colmo di gratitudine Frost gli gettò le braccia al collo e mormorò: «Grazie».

In tutta risposta l'Uomo Nero gli carezzò la schiena per tranquillizzarlo, poi gli sussurrò: «Non cambiare mai, piccolo. Non smettere di offrirti alla mia vista: adoro guardarti mentre ti concedi».

Si cercarono contemporaneamente, premendo ciascuno la propria bocca su quella dell'altro e schiudendola quasi subito per approfondire il contatto. Fu un bacio lento e passionale: il giovane si aggrappò alle spalle dell'uomo e lo lasciò condurre, e questi accettò volentieri, sfiorandogli languidamente la lingua con la propria, passandogli il palmo aperto sul petto per amplificare i brividi, rubandogli sospiri fino a mozzargli letteralmente il fiato. Si staccò solo quando avvertì che Jack non riusciva più a seguirlo e, ansimando, lo fissò con un ghigno, facendo scorrere le iridi lungo il suo corpo, dalla vita al viso, e leccandosi le labbra quando incontrò il suo sguardo; il ragazzo capì il perché del gesto e volse il capo, arrossendo, tornando però subito a guardarlo con un sorriso timido e malizioso allo stesso tempo e curandosi di esporre il collo.

Scoppiarono a ridere contemporaneamente e Pitch sussurrò: «Bravo, puledrino: hai imparato bene».

Al sentire di nuovo quell'epiteto le guance del ragazzo s'imporporarono ancora di più: si sentiva in forte imbarazzo quasi ogni volta che si sentiva chiamare in quel modo, tuttavia ne rimaneva anche lusingato, poiché sapeva che era un complimento, e non un insulto, e, soprattutto, perché quel soprannome, insieme a tutti gli altri, era una dolce e indiretta prova dell'amore che l'Uomo Nero provava per lui. Ad ogni modo, ben consapevole di quanto l'altro adorasse vederlo fare il reticente, sbottò: «Smettila di chiamarmi "puledrino"! Comunque, a proposito, perché esistono degli Incubi nati per irretire?».

«Ci sono dei bambini molto resistenti alla paura» spiegò l'uomo; «Bambini cui vengono date troppe responsabilità troppo presto e che si sforzano a tutti i costi di non venirne meno, bambini lasciati a sé stessi che decidono di non chiudersi ma di farcela da soli, oppure bambini che si credono troppo grandi o coraggiosi per temere qualcosa. Con loro gli Incubi normali non funzionano bene: solo i più potenti riescono a indurgli brutti sogni, ma loro riescono comunque a resistergli abbastanza, spesso si svegliano e a quel punto riescono a calmarsi e riaddormentarsi sereni. Il problema è che sono sempre sull'attenti, perché non vogliono deludere sé stessi o gli altri mettendosi a piangere, quindi hanno le difese perennemente alzate: gli Incubi come Voluptas servono proprio per superarle. Si avvicinano lentamente alla vittima, la ammaliano con immagini che la rendono felice e la appagano, si comportano in modo suadente per farla sentire a proprio agio e farle abbassare le difese; a quel punto, sul più bello, la abbandonano, lasciandola in preda ad uno se non più Parasomnia, e il bambino vive uno tra i peggiori incubi che esistano, e non può contrastarlo in alcun modo, poiché è troppo stordito e sorpreso dall'improvviso cambio d'atmosfera».

Frost rimase a bocca aperta dopo quella spiegazione: non avrebbe mai pensato che gli Incubi potessero essere così organizzati. In verità ricordava bene come si erano mossi in sincronia durante l'offensiva che Pitch aveva mosso ai Guardiani, mesi addietro, ma aveva liquidato la questione dicendosi che erano semplicemente macchine perfette ed obbedienti nelle mani del loro Signore: non aveva mai creduto potessero possedere una loro intelligenza e dello spirito di collaborazione. Ancora scosso decise di esprimere il suo stupore: «Non immaginavo potessero agire così. Davvero, non li credevo in grado di collaborare: mi sono sempre sembrati troppo aggressivi, invece vedo che sanno essere estremamente metodici ed efficaci. Li hai addestrati davvero bene. Ho solo un dubbio: tu indirizzi gli Incubi solo ai bambini, non trovi che Voluptas sia un po', come dire, fuori luogo?».

«Intendi dire che la trovi troppo sensuale per un bambino?» intuì l'Uomo Nero; «In effetti lo è. Il suo stesso nome è latino, e significa "piacere", "passione", o anche "lussuria" a seconda dei contesti: di certo rimanda anche a qualcosa di seducente dal punto di vista sessuale. Non ho idea di come reagirebbe un bambino, se rimanendo indifferente, incuriosendosi o spaventandosi: ad essere sincero non l'ho mai usato su qualcuno sinora. In ogni caso lo vedo più adatto ad agire sugli adolescenti ancora un po' infantili, che sono abbastanza grandi per capire le allusioni e lasciarsi sedurre, ma anche abbastanza piccoli da potersi lasciar sconvolgere da un incubo».

Incuriosito il giovane chiese: «Hai scelto tu il nome, vero?».

«Non proprio» ammise l'uomo con fare pensieroso; «Semplicemente l'ho visto nascere e subito m'è venuto in mente quel nome: era perfetto, incarnava l'Incubo in ogni sua sfumatura di significato e, quindi, non poteva che essere il suo. Il latino si presta molto a questo: ogni sua parola ha diverse possibili interpretazioni, perciò risulta più profonda ed evocativa rispetto alla maggior parte dei vocaboli odierni e, inoltre, porta con sé sempre un'aura di mistero. Nella maggior parte dei casi non esiste una traduzione unica ed affidabile, quindi, per afferrare il senso, ci si deve lasciar guidare dall'istinto: "voluptas" come ti suona?».

Jack non poté trattenersi dal sorridere divertito: la voce profonda di Pitch faceva suonare qualsiasi parola come sensuale e, se la parola lo era già di suo, la faceva parere carica di promesse lussuriose. Sforzandosi di tornar serio rispose: «E' musicale, né troppo breve né troppo lunga e con le giuste vocali per stuzzicare i nervi: la sento scivolare languida fuori dalle tue labbra sulle mie, e poi scendere come un brivido lungo la pelle».

«Oh, ma abbiamo un vero poeta qui!» lo canzonò l'Uomo Nero.

«Non sono stupido come credi, sai?» esclamò il ragazzo, un po' ferito.

«Non ho mai detto che sei stupido, Jack, a parte nei momenti in cui mi tiri scherzi» gli sussurrò l'uomo con tono rassicurante.

Senza esitare lo attirrò in un abbraccio e lo baciò in fronte, per tranquillizzarlo, e Frost gliene fu enormemente grato: non aveva ricevuto un'istruzione approfondita quando era ancora un essere umano, e buona parte di quello che gli era stato insegnato l'aveva dimenticato nei suoi trecento anni di vita da Leggenda; sino a che aveva potuto vagare libero la cosa non lo aveva mai preoccupato, ma, dal momento in cui era diventato un Guardiano, si era reso conto di aver saltuariamente bisogno di più spiegazioni degli altri quando si conversava, e questa sensazione non aveva fatto che amplificarsi da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare Pitch. L'uomo era una persona colta e raffinata, che mostrava di aver studiato parecchio, sia per gli argomenti che proponeva che per il linguaggio stesso che utilizzava, più forbito del suo, e, ogni volta, il giovane si sentiva combattuto: da un lato era felice per lui, ma dall'altro sentiva come insopportabile il peso della propria ignoranza. Per la prima volta in vita sua aveva desiderato avere una cultura e s'era vergognato di non possederla già, ma, da quel punto di vista, non si era mai potuto seriamente lamentare dell'Uomo Nero: egli, infatti, con una premura e una spontaneità degne di Dentolina, si era immediatamente e silenziosamente offerto di formargliene una, insegnandogli qualcosa di nuovo ogni volta che lo incontrava. portandolo a scoprire coi propri occhi ciò che gli raccontava e spiegandogli pazientemente ogni cosa, e lo stesso fece in quel momento.

«Guarda, Jack, lo spettacolo è iniziato. Mettiti comodo in braccio a me e, se lo desideri, ti spiegherò cosa sta succedendo» lo incoraggiò l'uomo.

Senza farsi pregare Jack si voltò e si risedette tra le gambe aperte del compagno, poggiando la schiena contro il suo petto e il capo alla sua guancia sinistra, poi sovrappose le proprie braccia a quelle dell'altro, che lo avevano dolcemente cinto in vita quando s'era sistemato.

Con gli occhi spalancati si godette ogni minuto di quello spettacolo: lentamente la Luna, che, già quand'era sorta, era più aranciata del solito, si tinse di rosso, scurendosi fino ad assumere colore del sangue rappreso e diventando, infine, completamente nera, poi il processo s'invertì; il fenomeno, visibile in modo ancor più chiaro grazie al periodo di perigeo, durò circa un paio d'ore, durante le quali Pitch gli spiegò che il tutto era dovuto al fatto che il satellite, muovendosi, transitava dalla parte diametralmente opposta del Sole rispetto alla Terra e rimaneva quindi all'ombra di quest'ultima.

Mentre la Luna tornava senza fretta alla tinta originaria il ragazzo tirò un sospiro di sollievo: finalmente aveva avuto conferma che non era necessario preoccuparsi in quei momenti. Già in passato aveva assistito ad alcune eclissi lunari, e le prime volte ne era rimasto molto spaventato, temendo che potesse succedere qualcosa di grave e irreparabile all'Uomo Nella Luna; col passare del tempo aveva scoperto che l'evoluzione era sempre reversibile e non lasciava tracce, quindi s'era limitato ad ignorarla, tuttavia aveva sempre conservato un poco di timore per quel fatto che non si sapeva spiegare.

Mentre ripensava a ciò gli sovvenne un dubbio e, con fare premuroso, chiese: «Pitch, non ti da' fastidio fissare così a lungo l'Uomo Nella Luna?».

«No, anzi: adoro vederlo affogare impotente nell'oscurità, è una piccola vittoria di consolazione che mi concedo quando lui e i suoi Guardiani l'hanno vinta» rispose con tono divertito l'Uomo Nero.

Frost rise a quell'affermazione e fece per commentare, ma avvertì l'altro irrigidirsi e digrignare i denti; allarmato si volse e domandò: «Pitch, ti senti bene?».

L'uomo lo fulminò con uno sguardo truce e, con tono alterato, disse: «Ultimamente ti sei forse dimenticato di dirmi qualcosa, Jack Frost? Forse qualcosa riguardo i tuoi stupidi amici? Ti avevo chiesto di spiegarmi cosa intendevi con "Calmoniglio è l'unico che non sa ancora nulla", ma tu mi hai ignorato. _Rispondimi_»_._

Al giovane si gelò il sangue nelle vene: Pitch lo chiamava col suo nome completo solo quando era quasi fuori di sé. Inspirando profondamente si preparò ad una sfuriata e, per addolcire la questione, iniziò: «Sì, quella frase, mi ricordo: ora ti risponderò e ti spiegherò tutto. C'è una cosa che devi sapere, una cosa che avrei dovuto dirti qualche settimana fa...».

Con uno scatto felino l'Uomo Nero lo afferrò per il collo, costringendolo contro la zolla erbosa alla quale si era appoggiato e urlando: «Qualche settimana fa? _Qualche settimana fa!?_ Addirittura, sei stato davvero così smemorato? Non prendermi in giro, Jack Frost, tutti questi preamboli e moine non funzionano con me: dimmi come stanno le cose e falla finita!».

Jack non si oppose, né cercò di liberarsi: sapeva che il compagno non aveva realmente intenzione di fargli del male, dunque si limitò a fissarlo, contrito, schiudendo le labbra per tentare di respirare meglio e iniziando ad accarezzargli dolcemente il polso per farlo calmare. Come si aspettava furono sufficienti pochi secondi all'altro per capire che aveva esagerato: immediatamente Pitch allentò la stretta delle dita, lasciandogli tutto l'agio necessario pur non spostando la mano, e, anche se la sua espressione rimase immutata, il ragazzo vide chiaramente il pentimento in fondo a quelle iridi cangianti. Lo premiò con un sorriso sincero: non aveva cambiato il suo atteggiamento aggressivo, ma, dopotutto, non avrebbe potuto pretenderlo da un animo orgoglioso e dominante come il suo; l'importante era che non lo avesse ferito e che, temendo di averlo fatto, fosse subitaneamente intervenuto per porre rimedio.

Senza perder tempo Frost rispose: «Gli altri Guardiani sanno che stiamo insieme: l'unico che ancora non lo sapeva era Calmoniglio, ma immagino che ormai ne sia venuto a conoscenza».

«Ma no, tu dici?» lo canzonò Pitch; «Se ti interessa saperlo lo sa eccome! E' anche venuto a farci una sgradita visita insieme alla tua sciocca fatina!».

Sgranando gli occhi il giovane chiese: «Dentolina è venuta nella radura? Perché non mi hai svegliato?».

«Non ha voluto disturbarti e, comunque, perché mai ti avrei dovuto svegliare? Per sentirti dire altre bugie?».

«Non ti ho mai detto bugie!» esclamò Jack alterato, poi, con aria dispiaciuta, sussurrò: «Ho solo omesso. Sono stato uno stupido a farlo, lo ammetto, però ho solo omesso».

«Oh, beh, allora cambia tutto, visto che hai "solo" omesso. Dopotutto, non è poi così grave che tu abbia raccontato dei nostri incontri ai Guardiani senza dirmelo, giusto?» osservò con tono sarcastico l'Uomo Nero.

«No, te lo giuro, non ho mai raccontato nulla!» si difese il ragazzo; «Non avrei mai raccontato nulla senza prima informarti, non avrei neanche saputo da dove iniziare! Hanno scoperto tutto da soli: Dentolina lo ha capito sin dai nostri primi incontri, Sandman ci ha visti scambiarci un bacio e Nord, beh, lui non so come lo sapesse, probabilmente gliel'hanno raccontato, oppure ci ha visti anche lui, non lo so e non mi interessa, so solo che ne erano già tutti a conoscenza! L'unico che non sapeva nulla era Calmoniglio, perché era da settimane che non si faceva vivo. E' stata Dentolina a farmelo capire».

«Oh, sì, so quanto ti piace chiacchierare con quel canarino troppo cresciuto, vi intendete bene voi due!» sbottò con fare velenoso l'uomo.

«Oh, Pitch, non dirmi che sei geloso di Dentolina! Non ne hai motivo!» lo rassicurò Frost.

«Sono geloso di tutti, senza distinzione! Ti rendi conto della gravità della situazione? I Guardiani mi odiano, sono nati per distruggermi, non lasceranno mai che si compia l'abominio, ti allontaneranno e faranno prigioniero finché non ti deciderai a tornare dalla loro parte!» urlò Pitch.

Ringhiando si tirò in piedi e iniziò a camminare su e giù; immediatamente il giovane lo raggiunse e, prendendogli le mani tra le proprie, sussurrò: «No, Pitch, no, stai sbagliando tutto: nessuno ti odia. Non sono né contrariati né infelici, non hanno mai cercato di ostacolarmi e, anzi, sono stati loro, qualche ora fa, a esortarmi a lasciare il palazzo di Dentolina per venire a trovarti. Te lo giuro, Pitch, non vogliono dividerci: mi chiedono spesso come stai e come va tra noi due».

«E' ovvio che lo fanno solo per spiare le mie mosse e curare il momento migliore per attaccarmi e distruggermi! Ti vogliono solo usare contro di me, possibile che tu sia così stupido da non capire che stanno solo cercando di riportarti completamente dalla loro parte?».

Ferito dall'insulto Jack sbottò: «Sono un Guardiano anch'io, non ho mai cambiato "parte", quindi non gli serve riportarmi dalla loro!».

«Oh, allora le cose stanno così! Per te esistono solo quei ridicoli Guardiani e i patetici bambini che credono in te, giusto? E magari sei qui con me solo per studiarmi e potermi uccidere con le tue stesse mani!» insinuò l'Uomo Nero.

«Pitch, io ti amo, come puoi dire una cosa simile?» chiese il ragazzo con voce rotta dal dolore. Quella frase era stata un'autentica stilettata al cuore: era mai possibile che ancora non si fidasse di lui?

Incapace di trattenersi esclamò: «Adesso chi è lo stupido, eh? Che cosa ti ho spiegato a fare il tuo ruolo nel mondo e come ti vedono i Guardiani se poi...».

«Non dire una parola di più!» lo interruppe l'uomo.

Frost si rese immediatamente conto del grave errore che aveva commesso: il compagno si era bloccato nel vederlo con le lacrime agli occhi ed era sembrato quasi sul punto di tornare sui propri passi, ma gli era bastato sentirsi definire uno stupido per tornare sulla difensiva e inasprirla ancor di più.

Con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure Pitch fece per allontanarsi e il giovane disse: «Aspetta, ti prego, lasciami parlare!».

«Non ho nessuna intenzione di ascoltarti! Me ne vado, e guai a te se osi seguirmi!» urlò l'altro.

Con passo deciso raggiunse Voluptas, che nel frattempo si era rialzato, gli balzò in sella e, in pochi secondi, si dileguò nella notte.

Jack rimase per diversi secondi a fissare il cielo ormai vuoto, incapace sia di pensare che di muoversi, e, quando infine si riscosse, si lasciò andare in ginocchio, battendo sonoramente i pugni sul terreno e gridando: «Possibile che tu sia sempre così permaloso e cieco!?».

Il piccolo sfogo lo lasciò esausto e svuotato: non avrebbe mai voluto nulla di quello che era successo negli ultimi minuti. Cercando di trattenere le lacrime incrociò le braccia, come per consolarsi da solo con un abbraccio che avrebbe tanto voluto ricevere da qualcun altro, e con un sospiro si accoccolò sull'erba, riflettendo sugli eventi appena occorsi. Era stato un autentico stupido: aveva saputo fin da subito che omettere un'informazione simile all'Uomo Nero era un grosso rischio, ma protrarre il silenzio per un mese e mezzo era stata un'ingiusta e imperdonabile leggerezza. Certo, poteva essere stato divertente, i primi giorni, ridere della sua cecità, ma quando gli era stato chiaro che Pitch non ci sarebbe mai arrivato da solo non avrebbe dovuto continuare a tacere: dopotutto, come si sarebbe sentito lui se fosse stato al suo posto, e avesse scoperto all'improvviso una novità simile? Sino a quel momento Jack si era sempre giustificato, dicendosi che era più opportuno aspettare che anche Calmoniglio venisse al corrente della loro relazione, ma, in realtà, aveva sempre saputo che questa scusa era dettata più dalla pigrizia che dalla praticità.

Sistemandosi meglio sul prato prese a carezzare lievemente un bucaneve che cresceva a pochi palmi dal suo naso, e cercò di tranquillizzarsi: l'uomo si era arrabbiato con lui e ne aveva tutte le ragioni, ma non aveva mai smesso neanche per un istante di volergli bene. Era stato rude e violento, com'era nella sua natura, ma non l'aveva ferito, e si era anzi premurato di non arrecargli dolore. L'aspetto più importante era, poi, che le parole velenose che aveva pronunciato erano state dettate dall'ira e dalla volontà di fargli capire qual era, dal suo punto di vista, la gravità della situazione, non certo per insultarlo: avrebbe dovuto intuire sin dall'inizio che quella frase crudele era una provocazione, e non un'accusa.

Con un sospiro allungò le gambe e si stese a pancia in su: era proprio difficile discutere con Pitch! Era, più o meno, come camminare sul ghiaccio: bastava una mossa sbagliata per scivolare o addirittura frantumarlo. Tuttavia non v'era ragione di preoccuparsi: dopotutto, al mondo, non poteva esistere persona più esperta di lui a destreggiarsi in questa attività.

Inevitabilmente tornò a pensare all'amato e si chiese dove potesse trovare in quel momento, sentendosi un po' in colpa per il fatto di star occupando quella radura speciale, in cui, senza dubbio,l'Uomo Nero avrebbe gradito stendersi per calmare i bollenti spiriti.

"Probabilmente starà vagando senza meta per sfogarsi" si disse mentalmente. Ormai lo conosceva bene: finché era dominato dalla rabbia Pitch non era in grado di godersi la paura che i bambini emanavano nel sentirlo arrivare, quindi non v'era pericolo che si sfogasse su qualche povero infante indifeso. Il rischio, semmai, sarebbe subentrato successivamente: se, infatti, la cavalcata non lo avesse rilassato a sufficienza, l'ira si sarebbe trasformata in perfidia e desiderio di vendetta, e lui sarebbe volato come un fulmine nel proprio covo per pianificare una violenta offensiva.

Senza alcuna ragiona plausibile, però, a Jack tornarono improvvisamente in mente i complimenti che aveva ricevuto e la comprensione che il compagno gli aveva dimostrato, coccolandolo dolcemente mentre gli mormorava dolci parole, e una magnifica idea prese forma nella sua mente.

Impiegò poco a decidersi: con rinnovata energia si alzò, raccolse il proprio bastone con un abile movimento del piede e saltò fino a librarsi a qualche metro da terra; abbassando lo sguardo si godette di nuovo la vista di quel magnifico giardino segreto, non scartando l'ipotesi di poterci tornare per fare una sorpresa inaspettata al compagno, poi volò verso est, allontanandosi con un sorriso sulle labbra.

Ecco una nuova fanart fatta dalla gentilissima Syryus90!

art/Pitch-and-Jack-and-Voluptas-perigee-eclips-428971671?q=gallery%3ASyryus90%2F15249725&qo=2


	17. Chapter 17

Ringrazio di nuovo tutti coloro che seguono questa storia e, in particolare, la gentile ospite che recensisce: spero che questo capitolo ti piaccia, e... preparati al prossimo! Chissà se riuscirai ad intuire che succederà... io tengo la bocca chiusa. Buona lettura!

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – DICIASSETTESIMA PARTE**

«Maledizione!» sbottò Pitch, tirando un pugno alla finestra a cui era appoggiato e svegliando definitivamente il bambino cui aveva inviato un brutto sogno.

Mentre l'infante correva terrorizzato a rifugiarsi nella stanza dei genitori l'Uomo Nero richiamò l'Incubo, lasciando che si posasse sul proprio palmo, poi, in un accesso d'ira, lo polverizzò, chiudendo le dita: odiava i momenti come quello, in cui era così alterato da non riuscire nemmeno a godersi la paura di un bambino viziato, che era stato visitato sin troppe poche volte dalle sue creature. D'altra parte, la rabbia che gli bruciava nel petto era incontenibile e del tutto giustificata: era a dir poco inammissibile che i Guardiani fossero a conoscenza dei suoi incontri con Jack, e che lui ne fosse venuto al corrente con settimane e settimane di ritardo. Le Leggende avevano un vantaggio spaventoso: di certo non erano rimaste in ozio, ma si erano impegnate per studiarlo, cercando di memorizzare le sue abitudini, individuare i suoi punti deboli ed elaborare il piano migliore per eliminarlo una volta per tutte, e, molto probabilmente, stavano solo aspettando il momento più propizio per agire. Non aveva idea di come lo avrebbero attaccato, ma non era da escludere che avrebbero provato ad usare Jack contro di lui: dopotutto, per quale altra ragione gli avrebbero mai consentito di frequentarlo, arrivando addirittura a incoraggiarlo? L'Uomo Nero era il nemico, l'incarnazione del male: non v'era motivo di stargli vicino se non per essere certi di colpirlo con maggior precisione.

Con un grande sforzo di volontà si costrinse a inspirare profondamente, aderendo con la schiena al vetro per allungare i muscoli e chiudendo gli occhi per concentrarsi: i Guardiani avevano giocato d'astuzia, ma lui rimaneva pur sempre il Signore degli Incubi. L'arma su cui avrebbero fatto affidamento era a doppio taglio, poiché Frost era, sì, ancora abbastanza ingenuo da lasciarsi pilotare da loro, ma gli sarebbe bastato rendersi pienamente conto dei loro intenti per reagire e passare in sua difesa: lo amava con tutto sé stesso e non avrebbe approvato la violenza su di lui, nemmeno per correggere il suo comportamento malvagio. Oltre a ciò le Leggende non avevano sicuramente considerato l'attaccamento che lui provava nei confronti del ragazzo: era suo, suo soltanto, non lo avrebbe ceduto per nessuna ragione al mondo e mai avrebbe permesso che qualcuno gli facesse del male. Ricordava alla perfezione il dolore che lo aveva attanagliato la notte di Natale, quando aveva creduto d'averlo ucciso, ed era ben intenzionato a non provarlo mai più: per salvare il suo dolce fiocco di neve avrebbe combattuto con le unghie e con i denti fino all'ultimo respiro, sfruttando tutti gli assi nella manica che possedeva; e, a tal proposito, ne aveva uno che faceva proprio al caso suo.

Con un ghigno malvagio riaprì gli occhi, ma si ritrovò a pochi metri di distanza un gruppo di tre piccole fatine dei denti, intente a cinguettare tra loro mentre lo guardavano di sottecchi: perché mai mostravano tanto interesse nei suoi confronti? In passato gli era capitato più volte di incontrarle durante la notte, ma le aveva sempre viste allontanarsi rapidamente dalla sua ombra, senza mai voltarsi: che anche loro fossero state reclutate per spiarlo? Il loro sguardo sinceramente preoccupato sembrava suggerire tutt'altro, ma, probabilmente, stavano solo fingendo per fuorviarlo: dopotutto erano le tirapiedi di Dentolina. Infastidito ringhiò verso di loro, facendole disperdere rapidamente, ma non appena si voltò si ritrovò di fronte Sandman, che, con le braccia incrociate, lo osservava con un'espressione di disapprovazione.

Sbuffando esasperato sbottò: «E' mai possibile che voi Guardiani siate sempre tra i piedi!?».

A quella frase l'Omino dei sogni si riscosse e cambiò atteggiamento, assumendo un'aria più rassicurante e modellando con la sabbia un grosso punto di domanda sul proprio capo, ma Pitch lo ignorò: i Guardiani sapevano già fin troppo su di lui, ci mancava solo che gli raccontasse gli ultimi particolari di persona. Con passo deciso si allontanò, superandolo senza degnarlo di un'occhiata; non aveva né tempo né voglia di discutere con lui, e non era il momento opportuno per attaccarlo: avrebbe pensato a tutto più tardi.

Con un morbido gesto del braccio sinistro evocò Vouptas e gli balzò elegantemente in sella, quindi lo spronò al galoppo, dirigendosi senza esitazione verso il proprio covo, un ghigno soddisfatto sulle labbra.

Dopo una decina di minuti Pitch avvistò una grotta nascosta dalla boscaglia, uno dei tanti ingressi segreti del proprio covo, e con decisione spronò Voluptas a tuffarcisi dentro; in pochi secondi irruppe al galoppo nella sala centrale e individuò immediatamente il globo di ferro che la illuminava. "Ancora per poco", si disse: gli bastava pazientare ancora un poco e, finalmente, sarebbe riuscito a spegnerlo, lasciandolo di uno splendido nero uniforme, che si sarebbe perfettamente intonato all'atmosfera del nuovo impero che avrebbe creato.

Fece per fermare l'Incubo e scendere, ma questi s'impennò e, sgroppando, lo allontanò dal mappamondo, dirigendosi verso i corridoi; con grande sforzo l'uomo cercò di governarlo, ma dopo qualche vano tentativo venne sbalzato a terra.

Con uno scatto l'Uomo Nero si rialzò e sbottò: «Voluptas!».

Il Purosangue, tuttavia, non parve dare il minimo peso al principio di rimprovero: scrollando il capo aggiustò la folta criniera e, con sguardo ammaliante, imboccò uno dei passaggi, invitandolo con un guizzante movimento del collo a seguirlo.

L'uomo rimase perplesso di fronte a quel comportamento atipico: Voluptas era decisamente più indipendente e intraprendente dell'ordinario, non esitava a prendere l'iniziativa per soddisfare i propri desideri e, a tratti, era anche ribelle, come si era dimostrato in quel momento; in sostanza, più il tempo passava, più Pitch aveva conferma di ciò che aveva notato già due mesi prima: quell'Incubo assomigliava in tutto e per tutto a Jack.

Spazzando via la polvere dalla giacca s'incamminò: non voleva dargliela vinta, ma quell'atteggiamento sensuale lo aveva incuriosito e voleva scoprirne il motivo. Non appena raggiunse l'apertura individuò il Purosangue in fondo al tunnel e corse per raggiungerlo, ma questi accelerò: ogni volta che girava l'angolo l'uomo riusciva solo a scorgerne la lunga coda sparire dietro le pareti di pietra, e più si sforzava di raggiungerlo, più se lo vedeva sfuggire davanti agli occhi; l'inseguimento durò per un minuto scarso, poi l'Uomo Nero arrivò alla fine del corridoio e si trovò di fronte ad uno spettacolo incredibile.

La stanza in cui era appena entrato era quella in cui era solito coricarsi per riposare, e infatti, di fronte a lui, campeggiava il letto di pietra; sul materasso sdrucito si trovava Voluptas, accucciato con fare protettivo, e accanto a lui era steso Frost. Era completamente nudo, escluso un sottile lembo di lenzuolo che gli copriva l'inguine, e giaceva profondamente addormentato: il viso dolce era poggiato sull'avambraccio sinistro e seminascosto dalla mano destra chiusa a pugno, il torace ossuto si alzava e abbassava appena, secondo il ritmo tranquillo del suo respiro, e le gambe affusolate erano piegate, fino a fargli assumere una posizione semirannicchiata. Quella scena, magistralmente incorniciata dalla figura evanescente del Purosangue, era tanto tenera quanto sensuale: l'espressione del ragazzo, per quanto serena, conservava sempre una punta di malizia, la sua pelle ialina esposta sembrava fremere sotto lo sguardo bramoso dell'uomo, come per chiedere di essere accarezzata, e ogni linea del suo corpo sembrava guidarlo verso il bassoventre, nascosto da un brandello di tessuto tanto liso e sfilacciato da parer posto lì più per evidenziare che per celare.

Ammaliato dalla visione Pitch fece qualche passo avanti e si accorse a malapena dell'Incubo, che si dissolse in sinuosi tentacoli di sabbia: lasciò che questi si dissipassero, attorcigliandosi capricciosamente per un'ultima volta intorno a quel corpo magro, e, infine, allungò una mano per sfiorarlo.

Quasi non fece in tempo ad entrare in contatto con lui che il giovane aprì gli occhi cristallini e gli sussurrò: «Ti piace quello che stai guardando?».

Spaventato l'Uomo Nero balzò indietro ed esclamò: «Jack! Cosa ci fai qui... così?».

«Ti volevo fare una sorpresa e, a quel che vedo, ti è piaciuta» rispose Jack, facendogli l'occhiolino.

L'uomo si pietrificò sul posto: dannazione, non ci voleva, non ci voleva proprio. Aveva bisogno di tempo e spazio per prepararsi, e non era né opportuno né sicuro che il ragazzo rimanesse lì con lui; inoltre, era ancora arrabbiato per l'omissione e non aveva intenzione di perdonarlo tanto facilmente. D'altro canto non era per niente facile resistere al richiamo di quel corpo, la cui epidermide gelida sapeva scaldarsi fino a scottare: non sopportava l'idea di vederla senza poterla toccare, soprattutto quando gli veniva offerta in quel modo, e Frost faceva di tutto per esporla il più possibile, sospirando per farla fremere, ruotando il torace per mostrargli il petto e il collo e schiudendo un poco le gambe. Oh, quanto avrebbe dato perché fossero le proprie dita, e non quelle del giovane, a percorrere quelle labbra seriche, inumidendosi appena, scendendo languide lungo la giugulare, incespicando nella clavicola e proseguendo lungo lo sterno, avventurandosi fino all'ombelico e superandolo per scendere sempre più in basso!

Tuttavia non poteva, non era quello il momento di lasciarsi distrarre, quindi, con enorme sforzo, fissò le iridi in quelle liquide di Jack e ordinò: «Jack, sparisci immediatamente!».

«Sognatelo» mormorò il ragazzo, seguitando ad accarezzarsi pigramente l'addome.

Senza neanche riflettere Pitch allungò la sinistra verso di lui: non aveva pensato lucidamente a cosa fare, se portarlo via, cacciarlo o altro, sapeva solo che temeva terribilmente per la sua incolumità e non poteva permettergli di restare. Frost, però, com'era nella sua testarda natura, non si lasciò prendere: con un guizzo gli afferrò il polso per bloccarlo, quindi risalì lungo il braccio, sfiorandolo coi polpastrelli e richiamando il suo gelido e sensuale potere.

L'Uomo Nero si morse il labbro per non farsi sfuggire nemmeno un fiato, ma fu costretto ad appoggiare un ginocchio sul materasso per sostenersi, e il giovane, con una voce invitante, gli sussurrò: «Avanti, stenditi qui di fianco a me».

«Ora mi stendo e ti dimostro che questo atteggiamento non attacca con me! Aspetterò finché non ammetterai la sconfitta e te ne andrai di qui!» sbottò l'uomo.

Purtroppo per lui non si era pienamente reso conto delle implicazioni della propria decisione, ma ormai era troppo tardi per ritrattare, quindi si preparò. Sentendosi inspiegabilmente accaldato lasciò che la tunica si dissolvesse e, rimanendo a torso nudo, si sdraiò sul letto, dando immediatamente le spalle al compagno; questi, tuttavia, non volle dargli un attimo di tregua e, solleticandogli la schiena con le unghie, lo provocò: «Così sono capaci tutti di resistere, sai, Pitch?».

«Ero solo più comodo sul fianco sinistro!» replicò con tono acido Pitch.

Lentamente si girò, in modo da stendersi a pancia in su, ma non osò voltare il capo: iniziava a pentirsi di aver ceduto alla sfida, poiché si stava rivelando ben più ardua del previsto.

«E va bene, se vuoi proprio lasciare che faccia tutto da solo...» lo provocò Jack, sistemandosi meglio.

L'Uomo Nero udì un fruscio e dei sospiri discreti, e impiegò poco a capire che il ragazzo aveva scostato il lenzuolo e iniziato a toccarsi; se ciò non gli fosse stato abbastanza chiaro, però, la conferma definitiva l'ebbe dal movimento ritmico della sua spalla, che intravide con la coda dell'occhio, e dai suoi gemiti sempre più languidi.

Ansimando Frost mormorò: «Mh, Pitch, è m-maleducazione non guardare se si è, ah!, invitati a farlo...».

«Non cambierebbe nulla in ogni caso» replicò l'uomo a fatica, boccheggiando per la mancanza di ossigeno.

In tutta risposta il giovane, con un rapido movimento, aderì a lui, premendogli l'erezione sul fianco e poggiando la coscia sulla sua virilità che si stava appena risvegliando; a quei gesti Pitch non poté evitare di sussultare e, sentendolo, il giovane rise e lo stuzzicò: «Oh, sembra proprio che tu non stia riuscendo a fare tanto l'indifferente, Pitch!».

«Che discorsi sono questi, non posso controllare anche il flusso sanguigno! Piuttosto, fa' caso al fatto che, escluso quello, sto riposando normalmente» esclamò l'Uomo Nero, cercando di negare a tutti i costi la propria debolezza.

«E per quanto credi di riuscire a fingere?» lo incalzò l'altro.

«Io non sto fingendo, in questo momento per me non esisti, Jack Frost!» sbottò l'uomo come ultima strenua difesa.

Se ne pentì immediatamente: come aveva potuto dire una crudeltà simile? Era arrabbiato, sia per l'omissione che per la facilità con cui il compagno lo stava seducendo, ma questo non lo autorizzava minimamente a ferirlo in modo così brutale.

Preoccupato si volse per scusarsi e consolarlo, certo di averlo quasi portato sull'orlo delle lacrime, ma, nel vederlo, sgranò gli occhi: non solo non gli parve rattristato, ma un guizzo di malizia animava le sue iridi appannate, accentuato ancor di più dal sorriso che presto gli si dipinse sul volto arrossato. Troppo sorpreso per reagire l'Uomo Nero lasciò che lo baciasse a fior di labbra e quindi scivolasse fino al suo orecchio, per sussurrargli: «Sai, Pitch, mi stai facendo un enorme favore: se io non esisto sono autorizzato a fare quello che voglio».

Come a voler approfittare subito di questa nuova libertà Jack strusciò piano la punta del naso lungo la sua giugulare, quindi passò la lingua sul morso che aveva lasciato quasi un giorno prima: immediatamente Pitch schiuse la bocca, inspirando profondamente per non lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito e socchiudendo le palpebre, e accolse più che volentieri le dita che gli vennero offerte, succhiandole con trasporto per non rischiare di sospirare.

Dopo poco, tuttavia, si rese conto di quello che stava facendo e le morse, per rifiutare l'ennesimo invito, ma il ragazzo non si lamentò: con una risata sommessa si sedette a cavalcioni del suo stomaco, quindi prese le falangi umide tra le labbra seriche, fissandolo con un'aria carica di lussuria e mimando gesti ben più sconci. Le leccò accuratamente, curandosi di offrirne la miglior visione possibile e di accompagnarsi con movimenti fluidi e sinuosi del capo, e, quando decise che erano abbastanza bagnate, le estrasse lentamente, mordendole appena e facendole scivolare lungo il proprio corpo, sempre più in basso. Raggiunta la fine dello sterno si chinò in avanti, per prendergli un capezzolo tra i denti e giocarci con la lingua, e l'Uomo Nero si riscosse con un sospiro dallo stato d'immobilità in cui era caduto: senza fiatare gli permise di marchiargli il petto con succhiotti e morsi, artigliando le lenzuola e chiudendo gli occhi per trattenere i tremiti, ma un gemito acuto lo riportò presto alla realtà.

Riaprendo le iridi vide che l'altro aveva portato il braccio dietro la schiena e non poté trattenere un profondo sospiro: mai avrebbe pensato che Frost potesse essere tanto audace da arrivare a prepararsi da solo. Senza più opporsi al suo corteggiamento l'uomo gli passò i palmi aperti sulle cosce, ma non disse nulla: ancora non aveva intenzione di cedere.

Seguitando a mugolare il giovane risalì, in una lunga e umida scia di baci, fino al suo orecchio, quindi, con voce calda, mormorò: «Mh, avanti, Purosangue perfetto, il tuo puledrino vuole giocare un po': non vuoi cavalcare?».

Testardo fino all'ultimo, seppur boccheggiante, Pitch volse il capo verso sinistra e replicò a fatica: «Non credi di starti un po' montando la testa, Jack?».

In tutta risposta Jack gli afferrò i capelli, tirando per costringerlo a tirare indietro la testa e sussurrandogli con voce suadente ma decisa: «Io credo che qui sia tu l'unico che dovrebbe _montare_».

Fu questione di un battito di ciglia: un secondo prima l'Uomo Nero giaceva sotto il ragazzo, subendo in silenzio le sue languide torture e perdendo sempre più convinzione nella propria cocciuta resistenza, e un secondo dopo le posizioni erano completamente ribaltate. L'uomo non aveva nemmeno avuto la lucidità di realizzare che, col suo colpo di reni, aveva, di fatto, ammesso la propria sconfitta: il desiderio che provava nei confronti di Frost era troppo intenso per poter essere spento e il tentativo di soffocarlo lo aveva quasi portato alla follia. Era inutile cercare di resistergli: era lì, a pochi millimetri da lui, nudo, eccitato, così voglioso da scuotergli ogni terminazione nervosa anche solo con una piccola moina, come avrebbe mai potuto trattenersi? Ma, soprattutto, perché mai avrebbe dovuto? Il suo piccolo fiocco di neve era suo, poteva corteggiarlo quando voleva, negargli il piacere o darglielo a proprio piacimento, farsi pregare e poi farlo gridare nell'accontentarlo: non c'era nessun divieto, se non quello di non costringerlo a fare qualcosa che non voleva; visto, però, che era il giovane stesso a chiedergli con urgenza di prenderlo, non v'era motivo per lasciarlo lì a implorare: afferrarlo per i fianchi e costringerlo rapidamente sotto di sé era stato sostanzialmente un favore.

Ristabilita una situazione di vantaggio Pitch sollevò un poco il busto e si godette la splendida visione dell'amante: egli, stupito dal cambiamento improvviso, aveva tentato di sostenersi sui gomiti per attutire l'impatto e, non riuscendovi, aveva temporaneamente atteggiato il viso ad un'espressione sofferente; la smorfia, tuttavia, era durata poco ed era stata presto sostituita da una ben più quieta e lieta.

Sogghignando l'Uomo Nero indurì lo sguardo e disse: «Non ti ho dato il permesso di fermarti».

Con decisione gli agguantò il polso destro, portandoglielo di nuovo in mezzo alle gambe, ma Jack non aveva bisogno di incitamenti: senza esitare riprese ubbidientemente il lavoro da dove l'aveva interrotto, socchiudendo gli occhi e mugolando sommessamente.

«Mh, molto meglio, Jack. Sai che sono io a comandare, prima sei stato molto cattivo» gli sussurrò con un ghigno.

«Allora forse dovresti punirmi» mormorò il ragazzo, fermandosi il minimo indispensabile per parlare e ricominciando subito dopo.

«Ci puoi giurare» concluse l'uomo.

Gentilmente, ma fermamente, gli infilò l'indice e il medio destri in bocca; Frost emise un sospiro soffocato, ma non si lamentò, iniziando a succhiare con trasporto e curandosi di esporre il più possibile il torace e il collo, e Pitch sospirò in coro con lui: vederlo così, accogliere voglioso quelle dita fino in gola, tremare senza controllo, schiudere le cosce per chiedere di più, doppiamente penetrato, lo mandava in estasi. Dopo qualche secondo estrasse bruscamente le falangi da quelle labbra seriche, portandole all'apertura del giovane e violandola con l'indice, e sorrise nell'udire quel piccolo lamento frustrato iniziale trasformarsi in un grido appagato. Senza esitare strinse la sua mano, in modo da costringerla a muoversi in sincronia con la propria e stimolarlo al meglio; in risposta l'altro inarcò la schiena per assecondare i brividi e, ansimando senza ritegno, artigliò le lenzuola, riducendo quei pochi lembi sfilacciati rimasti a brandelli.

Jack non resistette a lungo: meno di un minuto dopo inspirò profondamente ed esclamò: «Nh, Pitch, ti prego!».

Con una risata sommessa l'Uomo Nero continuò la propria opera e, guardando il suo viso stravolto, sussurrò: «Mi preghi per cosa?».

A quella domanda il ragazzo arrossì ancor di più, smettendo di respirare, come se in quel modo potesse mitigare l'imbarazzo o evitarsi quello di rispondere, ma pochi secondi dopo cedette e lo implorò: «Ti prego, fammi tuo! Voglio, ah!, sentirti dentro di me, adesso...».

Con un brusco movimento l'uomo tolse le dita da lui, e Frost boccheggiò per l'improvviso senso di vuoto, chiudendo istintivamente le gambe come per trattenerlo. Pitch gli diede qualche attimo per riprendersi, poi lo trapassò con le proprie iridi magnetiche, ben consapevole del potere che avevano sull'altro, e gli ordinò: «Alzati».

Tremando il giovane obbedì, accettando volentieri l'avambraccio che gli venne offerto come sostegno e assestandosi a fatica sulle ginocchia, quindi lo fissò con occhi appannati, come a chiedergli che cosa desiderava che facesse.

Senza farlo attendere oltre l'Uomo Nero disse: «Ora mettiti contro il muro».

A quella richiesta Jack sorrise malizioso, ma non ottemperò immediatamente: come prima cosa si accostò a lui, quindi posò delicatamente la bocca sulla sua, protendendo appena la lingua per coinvolgerlo, e, a quel gesto tanto gentile, l'uomo non poté negargli il primo e ultimo bacio di quell'amplesso. Senza perder tempo lo strinse forte tra le proprie braccia e lo baciò, mettendoci tutta la passione e la premura che provava, per fargli capire che sensazioni gli suscitava averlo lì con sé: appagamento, senza dubbio, ma anche infinita dolcezza; e questi erano anche i due doni che aveva intenzione di condividere con lui.

Seppur riluttante a interrompere quella tenera unione Pitch gli morse le labbra gonfie e si staccò da lui, lasciandogli agio per voltarsi e volgendo le pupille altrove per non rovinarsi lo spettacolo. Quando non udì più fruscii si girò e gemette di soddisfazione: il ragazzo era accucciato, con le gambe chiuse, ai piedi della parete, la fronte poggiata contro di essa e le mani accanto al viso, come a volersi proteggere, in una ossimorica fusione di lussuria e timidezza che lo mandava letteralmente in estasi.

L'Uomo Nero si godette ancora per qualche secondo la vista di quelle natiche sode che tanto adorava e che, per la prima volta, non avrebbe potuto palpare durante l'amplesso, quindi gli afferrò il polso destro e lo trascinò verso l'alto, sussurrandogli sensualmente nell'orecchio: «E' del tutto inutile che tu cerchi di fare il pudico dopo lo spettacolino di poco fa, lo sai, puledrino?».

Frost non si oppose a quel cambio di posizione, emettendo un ansito mentre allungava la schiena e schiudendo le cosce per avvicinarsi alla parete, e lo provocò: «E' del tutto inutile negare che adori vedermi fare il reticente, lo sai, Purosangue?».

«Oh, Jack, non sprecare il fiato in questo modo» mormorò con tono suadente l'uomo; «Usa quella bella bocca per scopi più consoni: grida per me».

Senza lasciargli neanche un attimo per respirare lasciò che i propri pantaloni si dissolvessero e lo penetrò, con un unico e secco movimento.

Nel sentirsi prendere senza il minimo preavviso il giovane s'inarcò violentemente, prorompendo in un grido appagato, e, ben deciso a non dargli tregua, Pitch iniziò subito a spingere, continuando a trattenerlo per l'avambraccio destro e facendo scivolare la sinistra verso il suo inguine. Intuendo quant'era eccitato non lo toccò subito: dapprima gli carezzò la pancia, per quietarlo un poco; poi passò a sfiorargli la coscia, scendendo lungo la zona esterna e risalendo lungo l'interna per meglio convogliare i brividi verso il suo bassoventre; infine, quando avvertì lacrime di piacere sgorgare dai suoi occhi cristallini, si decise a chiudere le dita sulla sua erezione.

Incapace di trattenersi Jack sospirò pesantemente e si aggrappò alla sua nuca per incitarlo, ma non ve n'era alcun bisogno: ansimando l'Uomo Nero gli azzannò la giugulare, trovandola a tentoni dietro il velo appannato che copriva ogni cosa su cui posava lo sguardo, e gli passò il braccio destro attorno al petto, per sostenerlo più facilmente.

Gli bastò poco, tuttavia, per cadere in tentazione: quel collo tanto sottile da sembrare quasi femmineo, che gli era stato offerto così tante volte, era un richiamo irresistibile, e, quasi senza accorgersene, iniziò a lambirlo coi polpastrelli, stando ben attento a non premere in alcun modo.

Dopo pochi secondi il ragazzo gridò il suo nome e l'uomo sorrise, credendola un'invocazione sconnessa, ma presto capì che l'altro voleva prender parola e rallentò quel poco che bastava per consentirglielo.

«Ah, Pitch, puoi, nh!, stringere se vuoi, sì!» balbettò a fatica.

A quell'affermazione Pitch si bloccò, sgranando gli occhi: che cosa gli aveva appena detto Frost?

«Jack, io... è pericoloso, rischio di farti male...» spiegò a fatica.

In tutta risposta il giovane, che aveva emesso un lamento frustrato per l'interruzione, si riprese, e, appoggiando la destra sulla sua come per incoraggiarlo, sussurrò: «No: io mi fido di te, so che non mi faresti mai alcun male».

Due lacrime gemelle scivolarono fuori dalle iridi dell'Uomo Nero: si sentiva confuso, e sommerso dai sensi di colpa per quella notte di due mesi prima, che mai nella propria vita avrebbe dimenticato. L'affermazione e la spontaneità con cui questa gli era stata detta lo avevano commosso, ma allo stesso tempo provava tristezza, perché non sentiva di meritarsi tutta quella fiducia dopo quell'enorme fallimento. Il ragazzo, però, gli aveva parlato a cuore sincero, cercando, come sempre, di sostenerlo e spronarlo a mettere alla prova le proprie capacità, quindi non era tempo di fermarsi a pensare: doveva rimandare le preoccupazioni a dopo e rimanere concentrato.

Risoluto riprese a spingere, spostando la destra subito sotto la sua mandibola, in modo da poter avvertire le pulsazioni impazzite della carotide, lasciandogli però tutto l'agio possibile per respirare e gemere a gran voce; senza lasciarsi distrarre le seguì, contandole una dopo l'altra, e, quando sentì il battito mancare, strinse la gola del compagno in una presa ferrea.

Come immaginava Jack provò a liberarsi con uno scrollone, ma sapeva che la reazione era dettata dall'istinto, e non dalla paura, quindi ignorò le sue proteste e lo tenne ben fermo: a differenza della volta precedente continuò a stimolarlo, penetrandolo e carezzandogli l'erezione, e, non appena lo sentì contrarre i muscoli e venire con un grido soffocato, lo liberò. L'orgasmo che ne risultò fu particolarmente intenso: il ragazzo s'inarcò, gettando indietro il capo così rapidamente da far schioccare la spina dorsale, emise un mugolio acuto e particolarmente appagato mentre spalancava le gambe per meglio assecondare i violenti brividi, quindi si accasciò su di lui.

Premurosamente l'uomo lo sostenne, tenendogli la fronte mentre tossiva un poco e avvolgendolo quindi in un tenero abbraccio; personalmente era ancora terribilmente eccitato, tanto prossimo al limite da sentirsi quasi andare a fuoco, ma la scena cui aveva assistito gli aveva dato una soddisfazione tale che preferì non forzare l'altro, attendendo quieto dentro di lui che gli ansiti e i tremiti si calmassero.

Dopo un minuto di dolci coccole Frost si risvegliò e, premendo la guancia contro la giugulare di Pitch, gli sussurrò: «Grazie».

«La punizione non è ancora finita, Jack» replicò con voce dura e suadente l'Uomo Nero.

Senza perdere altro tempo si portò la sinistra alla bocca, leccando accuratamente il seme che la bagnava e scostandosi un poco dal giovane, per far sì che potesse vedere quanto lo stava gustando. Soddisfatto dei sospiri che il compagno emise a quella vista portò a termine la propria opera con calma, quindi fece scivolare la mano, ormai pulita, sul suo petto, come per tranquillizzarlo, ma, non appena lo vide rilassarsi, agì: con uno scatto gli morse le labbra, forzandolo ad aprirle e violandole per costringerlo ad assaggiare il suo stesso sapore, e, contemporaneamente, riprese a penetrarlo.

Inizialmente Jack proruppe in un grido soffocato, preso alla sprovvista da quei due gesti tanto improvvisi, ma subito si adeguò: partecipò attivamente al bacio, pur lasciandosi condurre, gli passò più volte la lingua sul palato, come se l'assaggio concessogli fosse stato troppo poco per lui, e aprì un poco le cosce per agevolare l'amplesso, aggrappandosi con la sinistra ad un anello di ferro che sporgeva dalla parete e stringendogli la natica con la destra per incitarlo.

D'altra parte, all'uomo non erano minimamente necessari incoraggiamenti: era già in estasi. Avendo dato soddisfazione al ragazzo non doveva più preoccuparsi di stimolarlo, e aveva quindi potuto agguantarlo per i fianchi per prenderlo al meglio: ormai poteva finalmente lasciarsi andare e sfogare gli istinti repressi.

Sentendosi a corto di fiato si staccò da lui e premette sul suo capo, facendo aderire l'altro alla pietra con la guancia e le clavicole e aspettando che ci poggiasse gli avambracci per sostenersi, quindi, con un ringhio, riprese a spingere: oh, era a dir poco sublime il modo in cui Frost si offriva, concedendogli tutto ma mantenendo comunque spirito d'iniziativa, gridando il suo nome per fargli capire quanto lo desiderava, mai pago di quello che riceveva! Ma ben presto, per Pitch, tutto ciò passò in secondo piano: la vista gli si appannò e la mente si svuotò, e, da quel momento, esistettero solo i gemiti acuti del giovane che saturavano l'aria e la sua carne bollente in cui affondare ritmicamente.

Dopo pochi secondi si sentì quasi mancare e, per resistere ancora un poco, afferrò Jack per i capelli e lo tirò a sé, fino a potergli mordere la giugulare, ma il gesto ebbe l'effetto opposto: il sapore della sua pelle serica, misto a quello del sangue che trasudava dall'escoriazione, e il suo profumo inebriante lo portarono definitivamente al limite. Con un sospiro liberatorio si lasciò andare, non curandosi minimamente di moderare il tono e udendo a malapena il mugolio gemello che emise il ragazzo, stringendolo spasmodicamente a sé e dando ancora qualche spinta profonda dopo aver raggiunto l'apice.

Sfinito uscì da lui e si sedette, le ginocchia aperte, ma, vedendo l'altro scivolare contro la pietra, intervenne e lo abbracciò, riportandolo sulle proprie cosce e tenendogli il capo per farlo respirare. Aspettò che i tremiti passassero ad entrambi, quindi lo fece stendere su un lato e, guardandolo, non poté evitare di sorridere: era completamente sfatto, al punto che s'era già addormentato. Adorava il modo in cui Frost sapeva passare dalla lussuria più pura alla dolcezza più commovente, e senza alcun timore prese a coccolarlo, rabbrividendo di quando in quando per le scariche elettriche che l'orgasmo gli aveva provocato.

Ormai libero di esprimersi l'Uomo Nero prese ad accarezzargli i piedi, stupendosi di non avergli mai dato attenzioni: erano molto magri ed ossuti, di una forma inusuale, eppure li trovava particolarmente belli ed adatti alla sua figura giocherellona. Li vezzeggiò ancora un po', quindi abbandonò quella pelle indurita dalle intemperie, per passare a quella perfettamente liscia delle gambe: le percorse lentamente, tornando saltuariamente sui propri passi per ridisegnare quei punti che ancora non sapeva ritracciare a memoria, raggiungendo, infine, il suo fianco. Qui non poté trattenersi e, con un sospiro, si chinò a baciarlo: la sua pelle era così serica, così morbida, così incredibilmente buona che avrebbe passato ore a gustarla, divorandola di baci, morsi leggeri e succhiotti, non tralasciando di assaggiare alcun punto dalle grandi orecchie alle punte dei piedi. Sarebbe stata certo una lieta occupazione, ma non voleva rischiare di svegliarlo, quindi si limitò a ridisegnare con le labbra la sua spina dorsale, dal coccige fino alla nuca, rabbrividendo insieme a lui.

Quando raggiunse il suo viso lo sfiorò con la punta delle dita e sorrise: si sentiva così felice! Jack aveva dimostrato una fiducia sconfinata in lui, e lui era riuscito a non tradirla: aveva trattato il compagno con riguardo e, pur usando un po' di violenza, non lo aveva ferito; gli aveva dato tutto il piacere che poteva donargli, e il ragazzo lo aveva ringraziato, sia a parole che a gesti, premiandolo con un sorriso sincero e concedendosi fino in fondo.

Ormai erano in completa sintonia: non doveva più avere timore di fare qualcosa di sbagliato, poteva compiacersi del suo amore senza provare paura. Amore... era commovente quello che Frost provava nei suoi confronti, e per l'uomo era forse arrivato il momento di iniziare a pensare seriamente cosa provava per lui.

V'era solo un ultimo dettaglio da sistemare, oltre a quello riguardante i sentimenti: un'ultima questione annosa cui avrebbe provveduto presto, dando al giovane un magnifico regalo, che si sarebbe potuto godere per il resto della sua immortale esistenza insieme a lui. Perché non v'era dubbio, Pitch non lo avrebbe mai lasciato: voleva troppo bene al suo fiocco di neve per poter anche solo pensare di vivere la propria vita senza la dolce compagnia della sua risata, dei suoi abbracci, della sua comprensione, della sua anima e del suo corpo in generale. Jack era suo, e non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di portarglielo via.

A malincuore gli diede un bacio di congedo sulla tempia e si staccò da lui: gli dispiaceva andarsene, ma voleva controllare una cosa prima di addormentarsi al suo fianco, un particolare importantissimo per il dono che intendeva dargli. Risoluto a impiegarci il minor tempo possibile si alzò in fretta, ricreando le proprie vesti mentre già s'incamminava verso il corridoio, ma dopo due passi scivolò goffamente.

Incredulo per l'accaduto ebbe appena la prontezza di riflessi di non sbilanciarsi, riuscendo a cadere in ginocchio ed emettendo un piccolo lamento per la botta; ancora confuso si guardò: la tunica non s'era minimamente formata e i pantaloni s'erano tessuti solo a brandelli, creando una fascia più compatta intorno all'inguine e alle natiche e riducendosi a nastri sottili sulle cosce aperte, lungo le quali continuavano a colare silenziosamente minuti rivoli di sabbia magica. Un abbigliamento da paura, senza dubbio, ma non nel senso che aveva inteso ottenere.

Iniziando a nutrire un dolce sospetto spazzò con una manata la rena nera che ricopriva il pavimento ai suoi piedi e lo trovò più freddo e lucido del consueto, e, infine, una risatina sommessa alle sue spalle lo indusse a voltarsi.

Jack era perfettamente sveglio e, senza farsi udire, s'era girato, accoccolandosi sul materasso e tendendogli la trappola di ghiaccio: in quel momento, palesemente soddisfatto del proprio operato, si godeva la scena dell'amante beffato, fissandolo intensamente con un sorriso accattivante.

A fatica Pitch si rialzò, ricambiando l'occhiata, e non poté trattenere un ghigno quando vide il compagno imitare un gatto, muovendo la destra come per graffiarlo: non avrebbe potuto invitarlo in modo più chiaro e provocante.

Trapassandolo con sguardo possessivo si riavvicinò a lui, quindi, con tono duro e sensuale, disse: «Qualcuno qui non ne ha ancora avuto abbastanza: è evidente che non ti ho punito a sufficienza».

Da quando era risalito sul letto Pitch aveva sottoposto Jack a qualsiasi dolce tortura era riuscito ad escogitare: lo aveva provocato con le mani, le labbra, i denti, la lingua, esplorando ogni punto del suo corpo e lasciandovi ogni tipo di marchio. Lo aveva portato al limite più e più volte, godendo dei suoi gemiti e dei lamenti imploranti che emetteva quando lo sentiva scostarsi prima di raggiungere l'apice, ma non si lasciò convincere: gli negò il piacere a lungo, ignorando le preghiere e le lacrime, e solo quando lo vide prossimo a mancare si decise a soddisfarlo, usando abilmente la bocca per prolungare l'orgasmo più che poté.

Finalmente appagato il ragazzo si accasciò sul materasso, coricandosi su un fianco per respirare meglio e rilassandosi, ma l'Uomo Nero non gli diede tregua: agguantandolo per i capelli lo costrinse carponi e, senza tante cerimonie, lo penetrò una seconda volta.

Non l'avevano mai fatto in quel modo, poiché l'uomo aveva sempre preferito poter guardare il suo viso stravolto, ma la posizione aveva i suoi piacevoli vantaggi: essa, infatti, non era solo comoda per entrambi, ma dava anche all'Uomo Nero pieno accesso al corpo di Frost, dal collo sottile alle braccia tese, dal petto ansante al ventre contratto ritmicamente, dalle cosce tremanti aperte alla sua virilità sempre più dura. Pitch non trascurò nessuna di queste zone, carezzandole col palmo aperto per amplificare i brividi e al contempo tranquillizzarlo, e il giovane rispose gemendo a gran voce, assecondando le spinte e graffiando il lenzuolo pur di non lasciarsi andare. Resse abbastanza, ma alla fine capitolò e scivolò, fino a poggiare la guancia e le clavicole sul materasso, un braccio teso e l'altro piegato mentre si lasciava prendere senza opporre la minima resistenza.

L'Uomo Nero lo afferrò per i fianchi, tenendogli il bacino sollevato in modo da agevolare la penetrazione e dando i primi cenni di cedimento, ma non appena sentì Jack rabbrividire per il terzo orgasmo si riebbe e, con un ringhio, andò avanti. Lentamente tornò a sfiorare la sua virilità, per fargli capire che non stava perseguendo solo il proprio piacere personale, e la sentì ancora eccitata, ma perfettamente asciutta: il ragazzo non aveva più seme da versare.

Estasiato dalla consapevolezza di averlo soddisfatto a tal punto percepì una intensa scarica elettrica partire dalla base della nuca e convogliarsi nel bassoventre, e, con un grido appagato, venne, marchiandolo intimamente e dando un'ultima spinta.

Con delicatezza uscì da lui, quindi si scostò e gli crollò accanto, ansimando vistosamente e socchiudendo per qualche attimo gli occhi appannati; preoccupato per l'altro li riaprì, per controllare come stesse, e, vedendolo accasciato scompostamente, lo spinse con grande sforzo, fino a coricarlo quasi a pancia in su.

Sfinito anche solo da quel piccolo gesto l'uomo si riposò e si godette la vista dell'amante sfatto: gli occhi ciechi, le gote arrossate, le membra completamente rilassate, il respiro debolissimo, ogni cosa in lui parlava del trasporto con cui aveva partecipato all'amplesso, e di quanto si era compiaciuto di quell'unione prolungata.

Pazientemente Pitch attese che si risvegliasse e, quando vide le sue iridi tornare cristalline, gli si avvicinò e lo provocò: «Allora, puledrino, ora ne hai avuto abbastanza?».

Frost tossì, quindi fece un sorriso di sufficienza e rispose: «Mah, non so: ho la sensazione che riuscirò ancora a camminare quando sarà ora di alzarsi, quindi immagino avresti potuto fare di meglio».

Scoppiarono a ridere in coro e, quando l'ilarità si fu placata, l'Uomo Nero lo avvertì: «Non giocare con il fuoco, Jack, o rischi di scioglierti».

«Più di così? Allora sarà davvero il caso che tenga la bocca chiusa!» esclamò il giovane.

Ridacchiando sommessamente l'uomo gli accarezzò la guancia sinistra col dorso delle dita, perdendosi nel color zaffiro dei suoi occhi, e lo sentì chedere: «Mi abbracci?».

Senza esitare lo attirò a sé, stringendolo forte fino a fargli poggiare la fronte sul proprio petto, e sussurrò: «Certo, piccolo mio».

Rimasero così per un minuto, Pitch intento a coccolarlo e Jack ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore, quindi quest'ultimo si agitò un poco e mormorò: «Pitch, mi dispiace tantissimo di non averti parlato degli altri Guardiani. Volevo farlo quella notte in cui mi hai trovato a dormire qui, ti ricordi? E' stato circa una settimana dopo Capodanno. Purtroppo in quel momento me ne sono dimenticato e, quando m'è tornato in mente, ci eravamo già separati. Io, stupidamente, ho deciso di star zitto per vedere se ci arrivavi da solo. Sono stato un'idiota, lo so, sia a prendermi gioco di te che, qualche settimana dopo, quando mi sono reso conto che non l'avresti mai capito senza aiuto, a rimandare la notizia aspettando di poter avvisare Calmoniglio: mi sono giustificato dicendomi che era più comodo, ma in verità è stato solo un gesto pigro, perché non sapevo come presentarti la questione».

«Shhh, non importa, piccolo: è acqua passata» lo interruppe l'Uomo Nero.

«Davvero mi perdoni? Non sei più arrabbiato con me?» domandò incredulo il ragazzo.

«No, non più» lo rassicurò l'uomo.

«Oh, Pitch, grazie! Sapevo che avresti capito, grazie!» esclamò Frost.

Subito lo abbracciò strettamente e nascose il viso contro il suo petto; Pitch gioì per quella manifestazione d'affetto e ricambiò l'abbraccio: il giovane non doveva preoccuparsi, la colpa non era mai stata davvero sua e, in ogni caso, la questione dei Guardiani era ormai risolta.

Ormai sereno sfregò il naso contro il suo e disse: «Non preoccuparti, Jack. Sono qui con te e ci sarò sempre, non basterà una sciocca discussione a farmi scappare: se c'è un problema va affrontato e superato, ed è quello che farò. Ora, però, sei sfinito: chiudi gli occhietti e dormi con me».

Come aveva previsto Jack era già così stanco da faticare a tenere gli occhi aperti: ormai lo conosceva bene, nei cinque minuti successivi ad un amplesso, a parte il mancamento iniziale, resisteva e sapeva essere anche vispo, ma scaduto il tempo crollava puntualmente. Intenerito lo guardò sfregare la guancia contro il materasso, come per riscuotersi, mugolare un poco per protesta e poi capitolare: non aveva speranze di rimanere sveglio.

Con voce già impastata dal sonno il ragazzo mormorò: «Ti amo».

Poi si assopì definitivamente. L'Uomo Nero sorrise alla dolcezza e alla sincerità di quella dichiarazione, e si dispiacque un poco nel vedere Frost dormire già profondamente: avrebbe desiderato discorrere ancora con lui in un momento del genere. Tuttavia, non era certo il caso di rattristarsi: lo aspettava un'intera esistenza con lui, quindi avrebbe trovato infiniti altri momenti adatti per parlargli, soprattutto dopo lo splendido dono che stava per preparargli.

Rincuorato da questo pensiero accostò le proprie gambe alle sue e le avvolse in una stretta gentile, unendo l'utile al dilettevole: quel gesto tenero, infatti, non avrebbe solo lusingato Jack, ma lo avrebbe anche tenuto fermo durante il sonno.

Provò quindi a sdraiarsi, ma nessuna posizione gli parve comoda: si agitò per un poco, poi capì il problema, e capì anche che non era più tempo di rimandare. Lentamente posò dei lievissimi baci sulla guancia del suo piccolo fiocco di neve, risalendo pian piano, come per raccogliere il coraggio ad ogni timido passo; una volta raggiunto il suo orecchio si chinò e sussurrò, con voce quasi impercettibile: «Anch'io».

Poi si stese e scivolò subito nel mondo dei sogni.


	18. Chapter 18

Cara ospite che ti prendi il disturbo di recensire ogni capitolo, grazie della tua gentilezza e... no, purtroppo no: Jack dormiva già, quindi non ha sentito. Ho la vaga sensazione che mi odierai in questo capitolo... ma giuro che rimedierò: tieni duro e vedrai. Ti prometto che, domani, aggiornerò il prima possibile, probabilmente intorno a mezzogiorno, almeno non resterai troppo col fiato sospeso. Buona lettura a tutti!

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – DICIOTTESIMA PARTE**

Pitch rimase con l'orecchio teso ancora qualche secondo, ma nessun suono lo raggiunse: Jack era già uscito dal suo covo. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo: dopo il loro risveglio aveva, come di consueto, coccolato un po' il compagno, finché questi non gli aveva detto di avere intenzione di visitare il palazzo di Dentolina, che ormai doveva essere stato ultimato; il ragazzo aveva provato ad invitarlo, ma l'Uomo Nero aveva gentilmente declinato l'offerta e l'aveva accompagnato fino al corridoio d'uscita, dandogli un ultimo bacio di congedo e promettendo che si sarebbe fatto vedere presto. S'era intenerito nel vedere il sorriso raggiante di Frost: bastava davvero poco per renderlo felice, un pensiero dolce, una carezza o un appuntamento. L'uomo, però, in quel momento, aveva in mente per lui un regalo ben più grandioso: un dono che lo avrebbe lasciato letteralmente a bocca aperta, un onore incomparabile a qualsiasi altro, una promessa che sarebbe valsa un'eternità intera. Forse, all'inizio, per il giovane sarebbe stato fin troppo e si sarebbe trovato perso e confuso, ma non importava: lui l'avrebbe educato e guidato, trattandolo con premura e pazienza finché non avesse visto di nuovo la gioia animare i suoi occhi cristallini.

Soddisfatto dell'idea avuta tornò a passo deciso nella sala centrale della sua dimora e, richiamando tentacoli oscuri dalla propria ombra, spostò, non senza fatica, il globo luminoso, rivelando così una botola nascosta. Incuriosito e un po' in soggezione la esaminò: polvere vecchia di secoli la ricopriva, attenuandone i contorni e i decori, ma i ricordi, uniti a ciò che vedeva, gli permettevano di intuirne la forma. Inspirando profondamente mosse il braccio destro, tracciando un arco, e così generò una ventata di sabbia nera, che spazzò perfettamente il terreno rivelando il segreto: una porta. Di basalto circolare, era adorna di motivi serpeggianti che s'intrecciavano l'uno nell'altro, formando creature infernali dai profili grotteschi; alcune di esse erano senza volto, altre disarticolate, altre deformi, altre ancora solo mezze formate, ma tutte avevano una caratteristica in comune: suscitavano inquietudine solo a guardarle.

Non era tanto il loro orribile aspetto a spaventare, né il fatto che erano circondate da ombre, o quello che erano state scolpite in modo così realistico da sembrare vive e in movimento: era tutto l'insieme, che evocava una paura atavica ben più profonda del semplice ribrezzo che prendeva alla vista del bassorilievo.

Inconsapevolmente barcollò e dovette indietreggiare, fino a potersi sostenere ad una catena che pendeva dal soffitto: quei mostri avevano fatto riemergere in lui ricordi confusi che non sapeva di possedere, guerre remote e morti dimenticate che lo avevano travolto al punto da sconvolgerlo con la propria potenza. Da dove arrivavano? Era certo di non aver mai combattuto battaglie tanto cruente, quindi perché la mente gli proponeva tali immagini?

Mollando la presa dal sostegno Pitch riaprì gli occhi e cercò di tranquillizzarsi: quelle non erano memorie, ma incubi che emanavano dal pozzo. Lui sapeva bene cosa si nascondeva all'interno: la paura allo stato puro, un distillato di terrore irrazionale ben più antico di lui. Non si era mai saputo spiegare come mai fosse a conoscenza di quelle informazioni: quando era nato era solo e nessuno gli aveva mai spiegato nulla, eppure, istintivamente, aveva agito senza mai esitare. Era riuscito facilmente a creare gli Incubi e guidarli sin dai bambini, aveva presto trovato il proprio covo, già perfettamente formato, e in esso il portale, e aveva immediatamente capito di non doverlo aprire, se non in caso di grave emergenza: non aveva forza e volontà a sufficienza per dominare il male in esso contenuto.

Tuttavia, non era più tempo di rimandare: la situazione in cui si trovava era gravissima, i Guardiani potevano attaccarlo da un momento all'altro e c'era il serio rischio che gli portassero via Jack, e questo non doveva assolutamente succedere. Avrebbe ribaltato in mondo intero pur di ritrovarlo, ovviamente, ma se non vi fosse riuscito? E se lui nel frattempo si fosse ferito, o peggio? No, no, non poteva nemmeno sopportare l'idea! Prevenire era meglio che curare, ed era per questo che si trovava lì, pronto a scatenare le bestie senza nome contro le Leggende: le avrebbe schiacciate prima ancora che si accorgessero della minaccia.

L'Uomo Nero non aveva dubbi sul fatto che sarebbe riuscito a controllare quell'immenso potere: ormai aveva secoli di esperienza, durante i quali aveva approfondito le proprie conoscenze e temprato il proprio spirito, e soprattutto v'era il desiderio di proteggere il suo dolce fiocco di neve a spingerlo. No, non avrebbe fallito questa volta, e, come lui, non avrebbero fallito le creature infernali nel distruggere i Guardiani.

Ripresosi dal mancamento iniziale l'uomo evocò Voluptas, le balzò in groppa e la condusse fino al bordo della botola: sfruttando gli stessi tentacoli che aveva richiamato in precedenza sollevò la pesante pietra, facendola strisciare di lato fino ad aprire quasi completamente il pozzo, quindi prese un profondo respiro e spronò il Purosangue a tuffarcisi dentro.

Nei primi secondi gli parve davvero di essersi immerso in acqua: lì l'oscurità era tanto nera e densa che la sentiva premere sulla pelle e insinuarsi sotto i vestiti, e il freddo umido che emanava dalla roccia non faceva altro che amplificare questa sensazione. Rabbrividendo continuò a scendere, ignorando il gelo sempre più intenso che gli congelava le membra, e presto l'andamento della temperatura si invertì: da rigida si alzò gradualmente, diventando pian piano sempre più calda e afosa, lasciandogli addosso uno strato di sudore appiccicoso che i turbini di aria bollente non facevano altro che inspessire.

Quando quell'umidità viscosa iniziò ad assumere la consistenza e il calore del sangue Voluptas rallentò bruscamente, entrando al galoppo in una enorme grotta e atterrando con grazia. Rapidamente Pitch smontò e si guardò intorno: la sala era buia, ma questo non era certo un ostacolo per lui. L'antro doveva essere molto antico: sulla destra v'era una concrezione di stalattiti e stalagmiti, accresciutesi nei secoli grazie all'acqua di un bacino ormai completamente secco; a pochi metri di distanza affioravano massi dai colori vivacissimi e a grana grossa, formatesi da magma che doveva aver impiegato decenni a raffreddarsi completamente, e, subito lì accanto, la roccia si spaccava, rivelando lo splendore di migliaia e migliaia di pietre preziose grosse come pugni, ivi generosamente incastonate dalla natura come i fiori in un prato.

Ad attirare l'attenzione dell'Uomo Nero, tuttavia, non fu nessuna di quelle meraviglie, bensì una parete nera e perfettamente liscia: ad una prima occhiata gli parve fatta di basalto, ma si rese presto conto che non era possibile a quelle profondità, quindi si avvicinò per controllare.

Camminando cautamente sul terreno scabro si avvicinò, fin quasi a toccarla, e individuò una serie di decori incisi su di essa: incuriosito li seguì con le dita, ritracciando le volute e incespicando nelle linee spigolose, fino ad arrivare ad un piccolo bassorilievo ovale. Facendo vagare lo sguardo s'accorse che tutte le decorazioni convergevano verso quella sorta di cammeo e, senza curarsi delle parole sconosciute che lo adornavano, lo sfiorò.

Una visione improvvisa lo accecò, un'accozzaglia di immagini cruente e confuse: oscurità che calava sulla luce, artigli protesi che avanzavano, zanne snudate, e sangue, tanto, tantissimo sangue. Sconvolto arretrò, cadendo e strisciando via per qualche metro: sentiva ancora una cacofonia di urla e ringhi assordarlo, e creature senza nome arrampicarsi sulle sue vesti, e la sensazione faticava a sbiadire.

Inspirando profondamente pian piano si calmò e un ghigno malvagio gli si dipinse sul viso. "Perfetto", pensò. Se lui, il Signore degli Incubi, era rimasto spaventato da quei mostri i Guardiani ne sarebbero rimasti terrorizzati.

Soddisfatto e risoluto a non lasciarsi distrarre ulteriormente l'uomo si alzò e avanzò: ora sapeva cosa fare. Abbassò le palpebre e posò di nuovo il palmo sul bassorilievo; esercitando un forte autocontrollo scacciò le moleste visioni e, quando non si sentì più minacciato, aprì gli occhi e sussurrò: «Behemuth».

Immediatamente la parete si dissolse in polvere, che, invece di scivolare a terra, venne risucchiata all'interno della cavità nascosta, così buia che nemmeno Pitch riusciva a scorgervi nulla. Incuriosito e guardingo questi tese l'orecchio, nella speranza di individuare qualcosa: dapprima udì un suono basso, ma allo stesso tempo sibilante, che identificò come un respiro, poi uno più graffiante e cupo, come di un oggetto pesante in movimento, e infine capì. La sua vista non aveva fallito: semplicemente la tetra creatura che aveva liberato era così grossa da riempire completamente l'antro.

Intimidito indietreggiò, ma se ne pentì subito: l'essere che ancora non s'era svelato si bloccò all'improvviso, accorgendosi della sua presenza, e l'Uomo Nero sentì addosso tutto il peso della sua attenzione; era difficile da comprendere come sensazione: gli pareva allo stesso tempo d'esser scrutato da mille iridi malvagie e da una sola ch'era la fusione di tutte, eppure nessuna pupilla lo stava fissando.

Spaesato esitò un attimo di troppo e il mostro agì: con uno scatto allungò una mano scheletrica verso Voluptas e la agguantò, trascinandola verso di sé e straziandola rapidamente con fauci affilate fino a distruggerla.

Al nitrito disperato dello stallone Pitch, che era rimasto come incantato, si risvegliò: no, no, non lui, non il Purosangue di Jack! Era la punta di diamante della sua schiera, il suo animale più bello, perché Behemuth lo aveva brutalmente distrutto?

Passandosi una mano sulla fronte per calmarsi si rispose da solo: Voluptas era nato per irretire e, per la bestia che aveva appena liberato, un compito tanto sottile non era minimamente comprensibile. Era la paura allo stato puro, l'irrazionalità incarnata che incuteva terrore anche solo col suono del proprio respiro, perché mai avrebbe dovuto perdere tempo a raggirare le proprie vittime? Secondo la sua concezione esistevano solo due categorie di esseri viventi: lei stessa e gli esseri umani da spaventare. Tutto ciò che esulava da questa classificazione era inutile e, dunque, da eliminare.

Seppur sconvolto dall'efferatezza dell'attacco l'Uomo Nero cercò di rassicurarsi: quel Purosangue era magnifico e speciale, ma mai quanto il suo piccolo fiocco di neve. Doveva pensare solo a lui e alla sua incolumità, tutto il resto era accessorio e, quindi, sacrificabile; se, poi, Jack, una volta tratto in salvo dai Guardiani, si fosse mostrato dispiaciuto per la perdita del suo cucciolo l'uomo lo avrebbe presto consolato, creandone appositamente uno nuovo: lo avrebbe modellato secondo i suoi desideri, ispirandosi alla sua innocente bellezza, e, dopo quello, gliene avrebbe donati molti altri, costruendo pian piano una coorte degna del principe che il ragazzo sarebbe diventato.

Ormai ripresosi Pitch raddrizzò la schiena e, con voce imperiosa, ordinò: «Seguimi, Behemuth: ci sono dei nemici da abbattere».

L'ombra informe fremette a quelle parole, gonfiandosi e iniziando a sibilare, e l'Uomo Nero lo prese come un assenso; voltandosi camminò fino a raggiungere l'accesso della grotta, quindi si dissolse, iniziando a risalire il pozzo. Avanzò a fatica nello stretto budello, lottando contro la gravità e il calore soffocante, ma presto ebbe un moto di insana gioia a spronarlo: alle sue spalle aveva udito il suono di passi che lo seguivano.

Una decina di minuti dopo Pitch si librava nel cielo notturno sopra il proprio covo, aspettando impaziente che la bestia lo seguisse. L'enorme mole di quest'ultima non lo fece stupire del ritardo: l'aveva sentita ansimare pesantemente mentre tentava di stargli dietro nel pozzo e non dubitava che nel salone centrale avesse fatto una pausa per riprendersi.

Per qualche secondo l'Uomo Nero si pentì di averla lasciata indietro: cosa avrebbe fatto se la creatura avesse fatto scempio della grotta e delle gabbie in essa contenute mentre si stiracchiava dopo il lungo sonno? Tuttavia era stato meglio così: Behemuth era aggressivo e lento a comprendere gli ordini, e lui non poteva certo rischiare la propria vita solo per salvare qualche oggetto d'arredamento. Non doveva dimenticare che ogni cosa era sacrificabile nel cammino verso quella vittoria, anche la propria dimora: se davvero, al ritorno dalla battaglia, l'avesse trovata devastata, avrebbe colto l'occasione per risistemarla insieme al suo dolce fiocco di neve, in modo che rispecchiasse lo spirito di entrambi e diventasse uno splendido palazzo in cui potessero sentirsi a proprio agio.

Soddisfatto dell'idea abbassò lo sguardo e vide che, finalmente, il mostro s'era deciso a uscire: protendendo diverse mani scheletriche stava tentando di issarsi fuori, gettando di lato grosse zolle per far spazio all'immenso corpo e deformandolo pur di passare, e con un ultima spinta vi riuscì, sollevando una fontana di terriccio.

La bestia si lanciò nel cielo notturno, come se avesse anelato all'aria pura così a lungo da volerla afferrare tutta in un colpo; si gonfiò all'inverosimile, emettendo un suono simile ad un profondo respiro e rimanendo in sospensione per qualche istante, quindi ricadde, espandendosi come la cappella di un fungo e iniziando ad assestarsi. In breve tempo quella superficie tremante si scisse in centinaia di porzioni, che assunsero la forma dei soggetti del bassorilievo della botola: creature infernali, irte di denti, artigli, peli ispidi e ossa spigolose e circondate da ombre sinuose che le legavano l'una all'altra.

Con un ghigno soddisfatto Pitch scrutò il suo nuovo esercito: Behemuth aveva obbedito al suo ordine silenzioso, trasformandosi in una schiera oscura che sarebbe stata in grado di impegnare tutti i Guardiani, separandoli l'uno dall'altro e schiacciandoli come insignificanti mosche quali erano.

Quasi non fece in tempo a terminare di formulare il pensiero che, con un secco botto, un portale magico si aprì alla sua destra, facendo spuntare Calmoniglio, Sandman e Nord a bordo della slitta di quest'ultimo.

Subito il Pooka gli balzò addosso, gridando: «Sapevo che non eri cambiato! Speravi forse che questa adunata passasse inosservata?».

Con una rapida mossa l'Uomo Nero lo agguantò per la fascia che questi aveva legata all'addome e rispose: «Assolutamente no: voi siete gli ospiti d'onore, stavo giusto per mandarvi gli inviti».

Preso in contropiede e in una situazione di svantaggio il Coniglietto di Pasqua balbettò: «Ma cosa... cosa hai intenzione di fare questa volta?».

Ghignando l'uomo avvicinò l'altro al proprio volto e, con tono suadente, sussurrò: «Nemmeno voi siete cambiati di una virgola: così coesi, così pronti a combattermi, e così sciocchi. E' evidente che avete consentito a Jack di incontrarmi solo per avvicinarvi senza essere notati, e mi avete spiato per settimane solo per scoprire i miei punti deboli, ma avete fallito: il mio unico punto debole è Jack, ma è anche il mio più grande punto di forza. Non riuscirete ad usarlo contro di me, e io non vi permetterò mai di portarmelo via! Vi siete scelti il nemico sbagliato: io distruggo qualsiasi ostacolo mi trovo davanti, e, in questo momento, voi non siete altro che un minuscolo patetico ostacolo tra me e ciò che desidero».

Si godette appieno la sua espressione interdetta, gli occhi sgranati in puro terrore, quindi lo lasciò cadere nel vuoto, omettendo ulteriori spiegazioni per non rovinare la splendida e terribile sorpresa che aveva preparato.

Mentre Calmoniglio veniva recuperato da Babbo Natale da ovest arrivarono Jack e Dentolina, e questa esclamò: «Per tutti i dentini, Pitch, che cosa stai facendo!? Non hai idea di quanto possa essere pericoloso Behemuth, richiamalo finché sei in tempo, o distruggerà la Terra intera!».

«Oh, non essere sciocca, fatina: distruggerà solo quello che gli ordinerò di attaccare. Non sperare nemmeno per un attimo che io non abbia il pieno controllo su di lui: è ai miei ordini e ora vi spazzerà via, dal primo all'ultimo. Hai fatto un pessimo errore a farti avanti ieri: non sono uno stupido, so a cosa mirate» replicò Pitch, ben sicuro di sé.

«Pitch, non fare pazzie!» lo ammonì la fata con aria preoccupata.

«Silenzio! So che siete a conoscenza dei miei incontri con Jack da settimane, so che lo avete interrogato, so che mi spiate, è inutile che tentiate di negarlo! Ma non sperate nemmeno per un istante di poter vincere: lui è mio, e mio soltanto, e non vi permetterò di portarmelo via!» gridò l'Uomo Nero.

Jack, che fino a quel momento era parso stupito e spaesato, volò rapidamente fin da lui, afferrandolo per le spalle e chiedendogli esterrefatto: «Pitch, che cosa stai facendo?».

Intenerito l'uomo gli sorrise e, carezzandogli una guancia, mormorò: «Piccolo mio, non ti devi preoccupare: penserò a tutto io. I Guardiani ti hanno ingannato: mi combattono sin da quando son nati e non sono cambiati, quando hanno visto che mi frequentavi hanno solo colto l'occasione per studiarmi meglio e hanno ignorato i tuoi desideri. Ricordi la prima volta che Calmoniglio ci vide insieme? Era contrariato, disgustato quasi, eppure, meno di due ore dopo, è venuto da noi senza attaccarci: com'era possibile che avesse cambiato idea così in fretta? La verità è che non ha accettato nulla se non quell'odiosa opportunità, e lo stesso hanno fatto gli altri! Proveranno a usarti contro di me, Jack, e poi a separarci, ma io non lo permetterò: ho evocato questo esercito apposta per te. Guardalo mentre spazzerà via tutti i nostri nemici, e stai tranquillo: ci lascerà un mondo ripulito dalle subdole bugie».

«Pitch, no! I Guardiani non ti odiano e non ci vogliono separare! Ti stavamo aspettando: quando sono andato a trovarli gli ho detto che mi avevi promesso che ti saresti fatto vivo presto, e ti stavamo tutti aspettando con ansia!» proruppe il ragazzo, sconvolto.

«Bugie, tutte odiose bugie! Non credergli più, non ascoltarli nemmeno! Non ti inganneranno mai più, piccolo mio, presto ti regalerò un mondo in cui potremo regnare insieme» lo rassicurò Pitch.

«No, no, io non voglio regnare con te, io voglio solo vivere insieme a te per sempre e in pace col resto del mondo!» gli gridò Frost con disperazione.

«Basta coi capricci, Jack! La pace si costruisce con la guerra. Capisco che tu ora non possa comprendermi: me lo aspettavo. Prima o poi, però, ci riuscirai, e mi ringrazierai per questo dono: ti guiderò passo passo, non temere. Ora tu pensa a star lontano da Behemuth: è troppo pericoloso, non voglio che tu ti faccia male» mormorò l'Uomo Nero.

Ignorando le sue urla angosciate evocò un gruppo di Innexiae e gli ordinò di trascinarlo a terra, lontano dalla battaglia e dal pericolo, e di tenerlo impegnato in modo che non sfuggisse: non era per niente sicuro di riuscire a frenare Behemuth in modo che questi non contrattaccasse ad una offensiva, quindi era decisamente più prudente allontanare il giovane.

Sciolta ogni preoccupazione l'uomo poté finalmente voltarsi verso le quattro Leggende, ora riunite sulla slitta: le squadrò ad una ad una, sognando già le ferite che avrebbe loro inferto, quindi, con voce suadente, disse: «Bene: cominciamo».

Aggrottando la fronte per concentrarsi evocò la propria falce affilata e, più rapido di un fulmine, si fiondò su di loro, mirando alla slitta e distruggendola con pochi efficaci fendenti. Le renne, terrorizzate, fuggirono disordinatamente, scomparendo presto all'orizzonte, mentre i Guardiani fecero esattamente ciò che si aspettava: balzarono via sorpresi, ciascuno in una direzione diversa e senza nemmeno rendersi conto del grave errore commesso.

Per Pitch non fu necessario esprimere alcun ordine perentorio ad alta voce: gli bastò pensare al mostro perché questi agisse. Con un cupo ruggito esso si sollevò dal terreno dove s'era poggiato, muovendo il proprio esercito in un fronte compatto e brulicante e acquistando man mano sempre più velocità, fino a separarlo in quattro gruppi, che si lanciarono, con precisione letale, ciascuno sulla propria preda.

Il primo ad essere attaccato fu Nord: già spaesato per aver tentato inutilmente di placare e frenare i propri animali, non poté nemmeno provare a difendersi e venne quindi afferrato per una caviglia e brutalmente scagliato sul terreno. Appesantito dalla propria mole e dalle vesti ingombranti Babbo Natale cadde rovinosamente, abbattendo diversi rami del bosco sottostante e fermandosi quasi per miracolo poco prima di un precipizio; egli, però, era di pasta dura, dunque si rialzò senza problemi, scrollando un poco il capo per riprendersi e preparandosi subito a combattere.

Calmoniglio venne approcciato allo stesso modo, tuttavia, sfruttando l'agilità che lo contraddistingueva, atterrò con notevole eleganza su una sporgenza rocciosa, lanciando un paio di uova che esplosero in nuvole colorate ed estraendo i due micidiali boomerang.

Sandman invece, che sin da subito aveva evocato una nube di sabbia magica a sorreggerlo, si allontanò un poco per guadagnare una posizione vantaggiosa e passò subito al contrattacco, mulinando due fruste dorate sopra il proprio capo e abbattendole sui tentacoli che già si allungavano verso di lui.

Dentolina, infine, fu la più furba di tutte: sfuggente come un colibrì volò rapida tra una creatura e l'altra, schivandone la maggior parte e abbattendo quelle che si trovava di fronte con secchi pugni e gomitate, facendo letteralmente impazzire Behemuth nel suo continuo mordi e fuggi; abile come non mai lo evitò a lungo, inducendolo addirittura ad attorcigliarsi su sé stesso pur di prenderla, ma dopo qualche minuto dovette capitolare e fermarsi a dar battaglia in modo ben più impegnativo.

Meticoloso come sempre l'Uomo Nero controllò che Jack fosse stato portato a debita distanza, e inviò nuove Innexiae a dar man forte nel trattenerlo e sostituire quelle da lui abbattute, quindi si volse, per godersi la battaglia e l'incomparabile spettacolo delle Leggende in lenta resa.

Incuriosito osservò meglio la bestia: era completamente diversa da come si aspettava; scioccamente aveva dato per scontato che questa fosse costituita della stessa rena nera con cui lui creava gli Incubi, forse più resistente, ma pur sempre incoerente e facile da dissolvere e trasformare, ma ciò che vedeva lo lasciò completamente di stucco. I mostri sembravano, sì, avere una consistenza sabbiosa e scabra, ma i loro corpi reagivano come se fossero stati fatti di carne: se urtati non si disfacevano in polvere, ma venivano scagliati via, quando riuscivano a centrare una vittima le loro braccia emettevano un rumore secco ed erano subito pronte ad un nuovo colpo, ma, soprattutto, quando venivano feriti perdevano sangue.

Sangue... ce n'era così tanto ormai, denso, appiccicoso, così sfacciatamente rosso in quel marasma oscuro: colava dalle molteplici orbite della bestia, dagli infiniti arti ritorti, dagli innumerevoli toraci deformi, colava dai tagli e nelle bocche irte di zanne, colava lungo i profili indefiniti e da lì sul terreno, era ovunque, macabro e assurdamente abbondante. Per quanto abituato dai propri Incubi a scene cruente l'uomo non poté trattenersi dall'inorridire un poco, incapace di spiegarsi come fosse possibile che Behemuth ne avesse già perso così tanto e chiedendosi se sarebbe scomparso una volta ottenuta la vittoria, o se sarebbe rimasto a impregnare ogni cosa per gli anni a venire; tuttavia, il mancamento durò solo qualche secondo, dopo il quale Pitch iniziò ad apprezzare l'altro lato della medaglia di quello strano fenomeno.

Dentolina e Calmoniglio, infatti, per quanto forti non riuscivano minimamente a scalfire quegli esseri: colpendoli solo a suon di pugni e calci li allontanavano, ma questi, prontamente, si rialzavano e tornavano alla carica, incalzandoli sempre più. In breve tempo la fata subì un lieve danno all'ala destra, che, unito a tutto il sangue che ormai la impregnava, la costrinse a planare; saggiamente atterrò di fianco al Pooka, dandogli la schiena per proteggerlo ed essere protetta allo stesso tempo. Questo espediente, però, alla lunga non avrebbe più funzionato: erano entrambi sfiniti, i loro contrattacchi erano sempre più lenti e imprecisi e più volte avevano rischiato di finire tra le fauci delle creature; il fatto più grave per loro e piacevole per Pitch, tuttavia, era che sembravano non essersi minimamente accorti delle ombre sottili che, dipartendosi dalla schiera, stavano strisciando lentamente verso e su di loro, legandoli in una trappola mortale da cui non sarebbero più riusciti ad uscire.

A qualche decina di metri di distanza Nord combatteva ancora strenuamente, menando fendenti a destra e a manca e mutilando i mostri, ma per sua sfortuna questi, seppur gementi e straziati, non cedevano, rimarginando presto i tagli e riacquistando la propria forza, iniziando a pressarlo da ogni lato per togliergli libertà di movimento e attaccarlo alla gola.

L'unico che sembrava cavarsela meglio degli altri era Sandman: ancora fieramente saldo sulla propria nuvola di sabbia magica era l'unico punto luminoso in mezzo a quel tetro esercito, e non sembrava aver minimamente perso convinzione nella sua offensiva. Con la fronte aggrottata per la concentrazione mulinava entrambe le fruste, distribuendo generosamente sferzate che ustionavano Behemuth; questi, di rimando, ululava dal dolore e indietreggiava un poco, incapace di rigenerarsi a causa del calore; la schiera, tuttavia, era così folta che v'erano sempre nuove appendici pronte a sacrificarsi per abbattere l'Omino dei Sogni, e non v'era dubbio che presto ci sarebbero riuscite.

Ogni più piccolo particolare di quella scena era perfetto: gli Incubi incombenti, i Guardiani in decadenza, ogni cosa era esattamente conforme ai piani che Pitch aveva elaborato; presto quei patetici personaggi, che tanto cercavano di farsi belli agli occhi dei bambini, ma che celavano in sé un cuore nero d'odio, sarebbero stati sconfitti, mentre lui avrebbe trionfato. Troppo impaziente per aspettare pensò già al dopo: per prima cosa avrebbe nuovamente rinchiuso la bestia nella grotta nascosta sotto il proprio covo, poiché non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di lei e preferiva non correre il rischio che attaccasse qualsiasi essere vivente senza preavviso; poi sarebbe certo andato a prendere Jack, liberandolo dalle Innexiae e annunciandogli la lieta novella: la vittoria sarebbe stata loro e un nuovo impero, in cui avrebbero ricoperto il ruolo di re e principe, sarebbe sorto. Purtroppo, probabilmente, il ragazzo non si sarebbe mostrato né lieto né soddisfatto di questa notizia: avrebbe pianto la morte dei suoi amici, si sarebbe arrabbiato con lui, accusandolo di eccessiva crudeltà, forse, all'inizio, sarebbe addirittura fuggito via inorridito, ma l'Uomo Nero non aveva dubbi che sarebbe tornato. Frost lo amava, non riusciva a stare a lungo senza di lui, quindi non v'era ragione di temere: pian piano si sarebbe riavvicinato, titubante e guardingo all'inizio, poi sempre più tranquillo e fiducioso; avrebbe certo ascoltato i suoi discorsi sul perché di quel gesto cruento e su come avrebbero dovuto governare il mondo insieme, e, prima o poi, avrebbe capito, concordando sulle sue decisioni e ascoltando i suoi consigli; infine, sarebbe rimasto con lui definitivamente: avrebbe assunto il comando al suo fianco e tutto sarebbe tornato come prima. Si sarebbero di nuovo divertiti insieme, esplorando luoghi sconosciuti, scherzando l'uno con l'altro, scambiandosi coccole, baci appassionati e anche di più, e, alla fine, l'uomo avrebbe raccolto il coraggio e si sarebbe dichiarato. Amava il giovane, lo amava con tutto sé stesso e ormai era inutile negarlo: doveva solo dirglielo e compiacersi della sua reazione, che indubbiamente sarebbe stata tanto stupita quanto felice. Sarebbe stato tutto perfetto, splendidamente carico di sentimento e mondato da ogni bugia: l'unica malvagità sarebbe sopravvissuta negli Incubi che avrebbero infestato la Terra, spaventando ogni bambino e diffondendo finalmente la credenza nell'Uomo Nero.

Mentre si lasciava andare a queste sublimi pianificazioni Pitch abbassò lo sguardo e vide che Jack s'era liberato delle Innexiae, abbattendole e correndo verso i compagni; contrariato, l'uomo fece per evocarne di nuove, ma con orrore si rese conto che il mostro aveva ormai notato il giovane e stava rivolgendo l'attenzione di buona parte del proprio esercito verso di lui.

Lentamente tutte le creature che non erano impegnate in uno scontro diretto sciamarono nell'ampio spiazzo che si trovava sotto Pitch, scontrandosi e azzannandosi a vicenda. Ad ogni morso quelle pelli scabre, invece di spaccarsi, si incollarono l'una all'altra, tendendosi all'inverosimile pur di rimanere unite, quindi, come cera, si sciolsero, colando sui corpi e fondendoli tra di loro; ribollendo arti e toraci si compattarono, a volte cedendo e lasciando orbite deformi, ma subito pronti a liquefarsi per tamponare ogni buco, e, quando il processo fu terminato, Behemuth rivelò la propria vera forma: era un cecrope.

Il suo corpo ibrido occupava quasi tutto lo spiazzo liberato involontariamente da Nord durante la sua caduta, e, seppur grottesco nella sua grossolana asimmetria, aveva comunque il suo fascino, tant'è che, inizialmente, l'Uomo Nero non riuscì a reagire: incantato e inorridito allo stesso tempo fissò le spire da serpente, massicce ma sinuose, che s'attorcigliavano senza posa, soffrendo per il suono stridente che emettevano le squame nello strisciare l'una sull'altra e rabbrividendo alla vista delle tre creste affilate come rasoi che s'innestavano sul dorso.

Con un grande sforzo di volontà l'uomo spostò lo sguardo, fino ad individuare il confine tra il bestiale e l'umano: su quel corpo da rettile, infatti, s'innestava un busto maschile, impressionante nella sua prestanza, ma soprattutto nella sua palese letalità. Solenne come un sacerdote esso si erse lentamente, mostrando dapprima la schiena piegata coperta da una chioma lunga e selvaggia, poi le spalle larghe e, infine, il petto, tagliato dalle ombre nette dei muscoli; parve proprio star prendendo fiato mentre alzava il viso affilato, dilatando le narici del naso aquilino e snudando piano i denti, ma dovette essere più uno sfizio esibizionistico che non una necessità: una creatura simile respirava paura, non aria.

Guardingo Pitch si abbassò, badando a non farsi notare mentre accorreva in aiuto di Jack che, terrorizzato dall'apparizione, era pietrificato sul posto, le iridi cristalline tanto sgranate da mostrare tutta la cornea: non c'era tempo per disperarsi o lasciarsi prendere dal panico, doveva fare in fretta e portarlo in salvo prima che il mostro tornasse in sé, o il suo fiocco di neve avrebbe rischiato di rimanere ferito. Seppur col cuore che batteva a mille continuò a planare con calma, ripetendosi che, se avesse agito con criterio e rimanendo concentrato, avrebbe risolto facilmente lo spinoso problema, ma un rumore secco gli gelò il sangue nelle vene: il ragazzo, indietreggiando, aveva messo il piede su un ramo e l'aveva spezzato.

Immediatamente Behemuth spalancò le palpebre, svelando due occhi spaventosi d'un malsano giallo latteo e emettendo un basso ringhio; ormai dimentico d'ogni prudenza l'Uomo Nero richiamò a gran voce la bestia, ma fu tutto inutile: anche se non possedeva pupille era chiaro che aveva individuato Frost e che non lo avrebbe lasciato andare facilmente. Come a conferma di ciò le creatura aprì le braccia, facendo apparire nella mano destra un pesante falcione e iniziando al avanzare con la schiena eretta, l'espressione ferma e dura votata alla distruzione, e l'uomo impiegò un battito di ciglia per decidere.

Aveva ricordato a sé stesso più volte che tutto era sacrificabile in quel cammino che lo avrebbe portato al suo nuovo impero, ma il potere non avrebbe avuto per lui alcun valore senza la tenera compagnia del giovane: trovarsi di nuovo solo, circondato da odio e stuoli di Incubi invece che da amore e abbracci, assordato da urla invece che da soavi risate sarebbe stato uno strazio insopportabile in un'esistenza vuota. Era sopravvissuto secoli senza il conforto dell'affetto, arrancando da una vittima all'altra nell'estenuante tentativo di mostrarsi al mondo, ma la verità era che aveva iniziato a vivere solo nel momento in cui Jack aveva risposto al primo bacio: le sue carezze, le sue frasi gentili, tutti i momenti dolci che gli aveva regalato e anche quelli sensuali avevano colmato quei vuoti che avvertiva nel cuore, sanando ferite che il suo compito di incutere paura, per quanto gradito, non aveva mai potuto lenire. No, l'uomo non avrebbe mai permesso un simile scempio: aveva dovuto aspettare secoli per trovare l'amore, e lo avrebbe difeso ad ogni costo.

Rinunciando a schiacciare i Guardiani inviò i Purosangue più aggressivi che possedeva a liberarli dalle creature infernali: non li aveva affatto perdonati, ma per poter controllare Behemuth al meglio doveva far sì che riassorbisse tutte le proprie appendici, tornando ad essere un'unica creatura.

Fatto ciò evocò una frusta di sabbia nera e l'abbatté sulla schiena della bestia, fustigandola fino ad agganciare le molteplici piccole corna che le adornavano la fronte come una corona e tirando per costringerla a girarsi; quando fu certo di aver ottenuto almeno la sua parziale attenzione prese un profondo respiro, per concentrarsi, e tuonò: «Ottusa creatura, come osi ignorare un mio ordine? Io ti ho evocato, io ti ho portato in superficie, io ti ho trovato dei nemici di cui nutrirti! Sono il tuo signore e padrone, senza di me saresti ancora intrappolato in quel limbo senza tempo da cui ti ho liberato, quindi mi devi cieca obbedienza! Ora voltati e torna a combattere, o ti riporterò sottoterra: ho un intero pianeta da conquistare, e se non sei in grado di eseguire i miei ordini sei inutile, e, se sei inutile, non ti voglio tra i piedi ad ostacolarmi».

L'essere rimase immobile per diversi secondi, il volto dai lineamenti marcati atteggiato ad una espressione perplessa ed un po' inebetita: era più che evidente che faticava non poco a comprendere le parole che gli erano state rivolte; ben consapevole della spiccata istintività di quel mostro Pitch lasciò trasparire tutta la rabbia che provava nei suoi confronti per quella inopportuna presa d'iniziativa, fissandolo in modo autoritario e severo e tirandolo verso le quattro Leggende ferite, e, finalmente, Behemuth parve capire.

Con grande sforzo ruotò il busto per individuare i nemici che gli venivano indicati, preparandosi alla battaglia e dimenticandosi del piccolo ragazzo che aveva osato pararsi davanti a lui, ma proprio quando tutto sembrava andare per il verso giusto accadde l'inevitabile.

Nel momento in cui l'Uomo Nero aveva deciso di cambiare tattica, inviando i propri Incubi in aiuto dei Guardiani, Calmoniglio stava ormai per essere sopraffatto: contuso e disorientato, accecato dal sangue che colava ovunque sul suo pelo e quasi stritolato dalle ombre che lo circondavano, aveva impiegato molto a liberarsi, perdendosi le ultime scene e udendo solo la frase finale del discorso dell'uomo; ovviamente trasse le conclusioni sbagliate e, con voce incrinata dal panico, urlò: «Jack, vattene da lì, fuggi via!».

Alla bestia fu sufficiente seguire con lo sguardo la zampa tesa del Pooka per vedere Jack e riportare di nuovo tutta l'attenzione su di lui: poi, com'era nella sua natura, con un ruggito attorcigliò le proprie spire e si accucciò per attaccarlo.

Disperato Pitch capì subito che era troppo tardi per fermarlo e non esitò un istante: abbandonò la frusta e si lanciò verso di lui, volando a velocità folle pur di superare Behemuth e riuscendo con uno scatto finale a spintonare via il ragazzo.

Preso dalla foga avanzò ancora di qualche passo per annullare lo slancio, ma subito si volse verso Frost: col fiato sospeso lo guardò rialzarsi, aiutandosi con le mani, massaggiarsi la spalla destra e infine voltarsi; non appena vide il suo viso dolce confuso ma non stravolto dal dolore gli sorrise, lieto di averlo salvato, ma il giovane rispose inorridendo e iniziando a tremare. L'Uomo Nero avvertì un respiro caldo scivolargli lungo la schiena e concluse che la minaccia incombente era la causa del terrore provato da Jack, ma quando provò a girarsi e non ci riuscì capì che non era quello il problema.

Lentamente abbassò gli occhi e vide che il mostro lo aveva colpito: il suo falcione era affondato fino all'elsa, squarciando la carne tra i polmoni e lo stomaco e trapassandolo da parte a parte. Preso dalle emozioni della battaglia Pitch non se n'era nemmeno accorto, e persino in quel momento non provava nulla se non puro stupore: assurdamente gli pareva di essere un semplice spettatore di quella macabra scena.

Lucido come non si era mai sentito in tutta la propria vita comprese di aver sbagliato tutto: nel suo goffo tentativo di proteggere il ragazzo da un pericolo supposto lo aveva trascinato in uno reale, rischiando di ferire sia il suo corpo che i suoi sentimenti; accecato dall'ira e dall'idea di perderlo aveva agito senza riflettere, dimostrando ciò che lui gli aveva detto tempo prima: l'Uomo Nero può diventare preda della paura. Ebbe un breve e insensato accesso d'ilarità a quel pensiero, ma, invece di ridere, tossì sangue nero, e si riscosse: era vero, purtroppo aveva compiuto molti errori in quelle ultime ore, ma non aveva mai sopravvalutato le proprie capacità, e quello era il momento giusto per sfruttarle.

Con decisione strinse la lama tra le mani, disinteressandosi del filo che lo tagliò fin quasi all'osso, e aprì la propria mente alla bestia: alle immagini cruente che questa gli inviò rispose con i ricordi più belli e commoventi del suo dolce amore, avanzando nella violenza con serenità, immergendosi sempre più in quella coscienza arcana che faceva di tutto per schiacciarlo, e, quando ebbe raggiunto lo strato più profondo di quell'essere, si fermò e gli sussurrò: «Io non ho paura di te».

Ormai sconfitto Behemuth urlò, con tutto il fiato che aveva, artigliando il terreno con disperazione e contorcendosi pur di sfuggire al proprio destino, ma fu tutto vano: in pochi secondi si disfece in polvere e venne risucchiato sottoterra, dove sarebbe rimasto, impotente, finché un nuovo sciocco non avesse deciso di liberarlo. Rapido com'era iniziato tutto finì: la creatura infernale trascinò via con sé i versi bestiali, il caldo fetore che emanava e il sangue che aveva versato, lasciando al radura devastata, ma silenziosa, fresca e monda come avrebbe sempre dovuto essere.

Perso il sostegno della spada e indebolito dall'ultimo atto compiuto l'uomo scivolò a terra senza emettere un lamento, ma Jack lo afferrò al volo, lasciandolo adagiare sulle ginocchia e stringendogli il torace tra le braccia ossute. Inebetito Pitch fissò quegli occhi cristallini, che tanto adorava, ora colmi di lacrime, e sorrise: il giovane era vivo e incolume, lui lo aveva salvato esattamente come un compagno amorevole dovrebbe fare e ora non si doveva più preoccupare. Oh, aveva così tante cose da dirgli, così tante occasioni sprecate da recuperare, che quasi non sapeva nemmeno da dove incominciare! Il tempo dell'orgoglio e della timidezza, tuttavia, era finito e lui doveva decidersi a parlare.

Teneramente accarezzò la guancia destra del compagno, ma solo quando si accorse di avergliela sporcata di nero riconobbe il proprio sangue; ormai, però, era troppo stanco per stupirsi, spaventarsi o comprendere appieno la situazione, quindi non vi diede peso.

«F-fiocco di neve...» gli mormorò a fatica.

Cercò di scorgere la sua reazione dietro il velo delle lacrime che gli offuscavano le iridi, ma non vi riuscì, e cadde nell'oblio.


	19. Chapter 19

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – DICIANNOVESIMA PARTE**

Buio. Fu la prima cosa che percepì: era buio, e faceva freddo. Non aveva paura: era abituato all'oscurità, era la sua essenza, e spesso aveva vissuto al gelo. Ma poi, vide due luci: erano piccole, di un bianco quasi giallo, e sembravano inspiegabilmente attirare le tenebre intorno a loro, facendole condensare. Incuriosito Pitch le fissò, cercando di svelarne il segreto: le guardò tremolare e quindi avanzare verso di lui, vide una bocca irta di denti spalancarsi sotto di loro e avvertì un calore malsano avvolgere il proprio corpo, e capì. E, a quel punto, ebbe paura, e terrorizzato si volse per fuggire, tentando disperatamente di sottrarsi alle grinfie di quella creatura che lui stesso aveva evocato.

Pitch gemette nel sonno e Jack, che stava sciacquando una pezzuola in una bacinella lì a fianco, accorse immediatamente per controllare come stava, ma, non appena lo vide, s'intristì: le sue condizioni avevano seguito una spirale discendente nelle ultime ore, e ancora non v'erano segni di miglioramento.

Non avrebbe mai scordato quel gesto, tanto altruistico quanto folle, che aveva dato inizio a tutto ciò: il modo in cui l'Uomo Nero si era frapposto tra lui e Behemuth per salvarlo, dopo averlo sconsideratamente messo in pericolo, era stata la cosa più generosa e commovente che gli aveva mai visto fare, e le dolci parole che gli aveva sussurrato a fatica, senza nemmeno riuscire a terminare la frase, gli avevano letteralmente spezzato il cuore. Sentendolo scivolare esanime tra le proprie braccia si era sentito morire: come avrebbe fatto a vivere senza di lui dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme? I baci, i litigi, le carezze, i morsi, le coccole, le decine di esperienze condivise, come avrebbe potuto conservare dentro di sé dei ricordi tanto speciali sapendo che quel passato non sarebbe mai più tornato? Non poteva, non era giusto: aveva trovato l'amore da meno di tre mesi dopo trecento anni passati in solitudine, non poteva perderlo così e, a costo di uccidersi, lo avrebbe impedito.

Era stato per questo che, invece di disperarsi, lo aveva coraggiosamente afferrato sotto le ascelle, trascinandolo tra la neve e i detriti fino ad arrivare a portata d'orecchio dei Guardiani, che ancora si stavano riprendendo dall'attacco, e urlando: "Vi prego, aiutatemi!".

Dentolina era stata la prima ad accorrere, volando a fatica verso di lui, ma si era coperta la bocca con le mani alla vista del terribile squarcio sul petto dell'uomo, ed era caduta in ginocchio, incapace di reagire; tuttavia, proprio quando Frost aveva iniziato a temere che non avrebbe mai ricevuto aiuto, Nord si era fatto avanti, lanciando un globo di neve e prendendo delicatamente Pitch in braccio, quindi era avanzato e aveva condotto tutti nel portale.

In un batter d'occhio avevano raggiunto la casa di Babbo Natale, e questi, dopo aver dato alcuni rapidi ordini agli Yeti, si era diretto a grandi falcate nella stanza dove era solito progettare i giocattoli; una volta entrato aveva sgombrato senza esitazione il grosso tavolo da strumenti e modellini di ghiaccio, vi aveva posato sopra l'Uomo Nero e si era subito messo all'opera per ripulire la ferita, coadiuvato dalla Fata dei Dentini.

Il giovane s'era tenuto a debita distanza, per non intralciare i due improvvisati infermieri, un po' frustrato nel sapere di non avere le capacità per aiutarli, ma ben consapevole che, se anche fosse intervenuto con le migliori intenzioni, non avrebbe fatto altro che rallentarli; la Guardiana, però, vedendolo mordersi spasmodicamente il pollice dalla preoccupazione, l'aveva richiamato affinché li assistesse, e Jack non s'era certo fatto pregare, prestandosi a passare nuove pezzuole, lavare le vecchie, svolgere le bende e sorreggere premurosamente il capo dell'amante. Non aveva mai distolto lo sguardo, poiché voleva essere al corrente della gravità della situazione e condividere il dolore che Pitch, di certo, provava, ma non aveva saputo trattenere un lamento nel vedere le sue vesti dissolversi in polvere.

"Jack, non ti preoccupare: non guarderò, e gli procureremo presto degli altri vestiti" aveva cercato di rassicurarlo la fata. Lui, però, aveva replicato che non era certo quello il problema: ad angustiarlo era il fatto di sapere che il motivo per cui tunica e pantaloni s'erano dissolti era che l'Uomo Nero doveva essere allo stremo delle forze.

Pochi minuti dopo l'offeso era bendato e perfettamente pulito, e Nord lo aveva delicatamente trasportato in una camera appartata, che aveva fatto preparare appositamente per lui: resa accogliente dal mobilio in legno e dalle decorazioni natalizie e riscaldata da un grosso camino, era l'ideale per la convalescenza di un malato e, infatti, questi venne prontamente accomodato nel grosso letto e coperto fino alla vita, affinché non prendesse freddo.

Purtroppo, però, tutte quelle attenzioni erano state inutili: l'uomo non si era mai svegliato, era impallidito a tal punto da mostrare l'intricato reticolo delle proprie vene, aveva iniziato a sudare freddo ed era stato aggredito da una forte febbre. Ormai erano passate ore e la situazione non era minimamente cambiata: Sandman era ancora fuori a inviare meravigliosi sogni ai bambini, per rassicurarli dopo l'apparizione di Behemuth, Babbo Natale si occupava della legna e delle coperte, Calmoniglio borbottava in un angolo della stanza e il ragazzo e la fata si davano il cambio nell'accudire Pitch.

Frost sostituì per l'ennesima volta la pezzuola bagnata sulla sua fronte, provando a raffreddarla col proprio potere per dargli un po' di sollievo, quindi si sedette al suo capezzale e gli sfiorò il braccio destro, stupendosi di come quella pelle di velluto potesse essere diventata così trasparente e fragile; con calma scese, fino ad intrecciare le proprie dita alle sue, poi le portò sulla propria guancia, come a chiedere una carezza, ma nessuna contrazione mosse quelle falangi, e per il giovane fu troppo da sopportare.

Con un singhiozzo crollò, piangendo e stringendo spasmodicamente la mano dell'amato, e, con voce rotta dal dolore, disse: «Dentolina, non ce la faccio a guardarlo morire così!».

«E' quello che si merita!» sbottò il Pooka.

La fata lo fulminò con lo sguardo e fece subito per replicare, ma Jack intervenne: «No, Dentolina, non serve. In questo momento non mi ferisce che la pensi così, e in fondo, anche se è stato fin troppo duro, ha detto la verità: è stato Pitch stesso a evocare quel mostro, e ora ne sta semplicemente pagando le conseguenze. Io, però, non ce la faccio a rimanere a guardare, ora basta, ha sofferto a sufficienza! Ha compreso da solo il suo errore e ha rimediato, si è addirittura sacrificato per me, adesso si merita di stare bene! Perché le nostre cure non funzionano? Voglio fare qualcosa per lui, voglio ricambiare il suo gesto, voglio che mi sorrida di nuovo. Voi non avete idea di quanto sia bello quando sorride, non lo avete mai visto: cambia completamente, rivela il suo lato umano e un umorismo che non vi aspettereste da lui, e i suoi occhi, oh, i suoi occhi perdono l'espressione malvagia e si illuminano come oro! Adoro guardarli e vedere l'amore che li anima, e voglio continuare a farlo».

«Jack non devi preoccuparti, Pitch si riprenderà a breve...» iniziò la Guardiana.

«No!» esclamò il ragazzo; «No, non prendermi in giro. Non sono intelligente, ma non sono nemmeno stupido: non si è mai svegliato, ha perso tantissimo sangue, diventa sempre più pallido e debole, la sua fronte ormai è bollente e la ferita è più gonfia di quando l'abbiamo fasciata! Sta facendo infezione, anche se l'abbiamo pulita».

«L'avevo notato, Jack, infatti stavo per ripulire la ferita e cambiare le fasciature. Vuoi andare tu a prendere delle nuove bende?» lo incoraggiò Dentolina con uno sguardo premuroso.

«No, non basta, se non ha funzionato prima non funzionerà neanche adesso!».

«Oh, Jack, io vorrei tanto poter fare di più, ma non so come! Non ho mai curato ferite del genere e, purtroppo, non conosco così a fondo Pitch: non credo che possiamo far altro che accudirlo e pazientare che si riprenda da solo» confessò, con aria mortificata, la fata.

«Non si riprenderà mai da solo: i suoi respiri sono sempre più deboli e al polso non si sente più il battito. Si sta spegnendo, e io mi sento morire con lui. Io sono certo che si possa fare qualcosa per aiutarlo, è impossibile che non ci sia un rimedio, e se un rimedio c'è tu, che sei la Guardiana della memoria, lo conosci oppure sai come trovarlo. Forse ora non te lo ricordi, forse non hai sufficiente fiducia in te stessa per osare pensarci, però io so che hai la soluzione! Ti prego, Dentolina, ti prego, farò qualunque cosa, ti costruirò mille nuovi palazzi tutti da solo, ma dimmi che cosa devo fare: dimmi come fare a non morire consumato» la pregò Frost, fissandola con uno sguardo implorante. Non si curò di trattenere le lacrime, non si curò di soffocare i singhiozzi, non si curò nemmeno di mascherare il fatto di aver parlato della propria morte, invece che di quella di Pitch: non aveva alcun senso celare le proprie emozioni in una situazione del genere, e, anche volendo, non vi sarebbe riuscito, poiché il timore di non poter salvare l'amato era troppo grande per lasciar spazio ad altri pensieri.

La Guardiana provò a dire qualcosa, ma nessun suono uscì dalla sua bocca, e presto, con un'espressione contrita, abbassò le iridi, come a volergli infantilmente risparmiare il dolore di una risposta deludente. A quella vista il giovane pian piano rilassò i muscoli e si accasciò su sé stesso, come se accettare quel diniego fosse un peso troppo gravoso per lui; rimase immobile ancora qualche istante, quindi si accoccolò sui cuscini accanto all'Uomo Nero, nascondendo il viso stravolto dal pianto contro la sua spalla, sentendosi un bambino nel farlo, eppure non trovando nessuna soluzione alternativa al nascondersi per evitare di sentirsi annientato.

Passò qualche minuto rintanato in quel nido improvvisato, incapace sia di reagire che di pensare, ma da quello stato quasi catatonico una voce gentile giunse a risvegliarlo e, seppur ormai stanco di ascoltare parole che non portavano seco speranza, si sollevò per prestarvi attenzione.

«Jack, un'idea mi è venuta in mente: potremmo guardare nel libro dei Guardiani» propose Dentolina.

«Dentolina, se si chiama libro dei "Guardiani" e non dei "mostri oscuri che vogliono solo distruggere tutto ciò che li circonda" ci sarà pur un motivo, non credi?» intervenne con tono acido Calmoniglio.

«Oh, Calmoniglio, insomma, falla finita! Abbiamo capito tutti che sei ancora tremendamente arrabbiato con Pitch per ciò che ha fatto, e, per completezza, sappi che sia io che Nord siamo ancora molto contrariati con lui, ma non è questo il momento di infierire! L'Uomo Nero sta morendo, non sente nemmeno le tue offese, quindi è ora di sbrigarsi e fare qualcosa per lui: sai bene che, se dovesse sparire, lentamente svaniremmo anche noi. Se, però, proprio non riesci a credere a ciò che ti ho appena detto e salvarlo per il bene dei bambini, fallo per il bene di Jack: sta soffrendo per la tua crudele insensibilità, e non è giusto che tu ti comporti in modo tanto incivile di fronte a colui che ti ha salvato la vita. Ricordati che lo ha fatto per pura generosità e dopo che tutti noi, e tu in particolare, gli avevamo voltato le spalle, dandogli del traditore: gli devi moltissimo per questo ed è arrivato il momento di ripagare il tuo debito» disse con voce ferma la fata.

A quel rimprovero il Pooka abbassò le orecchie e la fissò allibito, come se non potesse credere a ciò che aveva appena udito, ma, non appena incrociò gli occhi spenti di Jack, si sentì in colpa e assunse un'espressione contrita; il ragazzo, tuttavia, non reagì in alcun modo e, quando lo vide uscire dalla stanza, si limitò a nascondere nuovamente il viso contro il braccio di Pitch, cercando di avvertirne il profumo di muschio che tanto adorava sotto quello odioso di malattia che permeava l'aria.

Rimase lì, accoccolato a fianco dell'amato, respirando per inerzia e immerso in un silenzio ovattato e senza tempo che pareva sospeso tra la vita e la morte, e non seppe dire se erano passati secondi, minuti o ore quando udì una voce acuta disturbarlo; a malincuore si riscosse e porse l'orecchio, e udì Dentolina gridare: «Jack, ho trovato un capitolo sulle malattie dei Guardiani!».

Frost impiegò un poco per metabolizzare l'affermazione, ma non appena la recepì balzò in piedi e incitò: «Allora vai avanti a leggere!».

La fata non perse un attimo e subito iniziò: « "I Guardiani sono creature eterne e senza tempo, e sono invulnerabili ai mali comuni, come l'invecchiamento e le malattie che colpiscono umani e animali, tuttavia può capitare, in situazioni estreme, che vengano colpite da disturbi assolutamente peculiari. I Guardiani, per sopravvivere, necessitano di bambini che credono in loro, e, se questi vengono a mancare..." no, questa parte non ci interessa: vado avanti. Fammi dare un'occhiata... ah, ecco qui! "I Guardiani sono perennemente impegnati nella lotta contro il male, volta a mantenere il giusto equilibrio delle forze, e può capitare che restino feriti in battaglia; in tal caso è possibile che uno o più nemici riescano ad inoculare il proprio veleno nel loro corpo, provocandogli giramenti di capo, ingenti perdite di sangue, febbre alta, infezioni e infine morte. Le cure tradizionali non sono sufficienti a farli guarire, poiché la malattia colpisce non solo il fisico, ma anche lo spirito, debilitandolo con incubi e altre spiacevoli ossessioni e impedendogli di riprendersi. In questi casi si raccomanda l'utilizzo dell' Absinthium Himalayanis..."».

«Che cos'è?» la interruppe impazientemente il giovane.

«E' un'erba particolare, è disegnata qui sotto, vedi?» spiegò Dentolina; «E' una pianta che cresce solo nella catena dell'Himalaya, sopra i settemila metri, una varietà di assenzio che coltivavano gli antenati degli Yeti di Nord. Non ne ho mai vista una dal vivo e non ne sento parlare da secoli, spero che qualche esemplare sia sopravvissuto nonostante l'assenza di cure. Qui sul libro, però, non dice come usarla: cosa dovremmo fare? Un infuso? Un impacco?».

Jack udì a malapena le ultime due frasi, troppo felice per la scoperta appena fatta: esisteva un rimedio e lui poteva ancora nutrire speranza.

Senza esitare afferrò il libro, studiando accuratamente la riproduzione di quella piccola piantina violacea che nascondeva in sé la cura, quindi affermò con decisione: «Vado a raccoglierla».

La Guardiana sgranò le iridi ed esclamò: «Jack, sei sicuro? La catena dell'Himalaya è lontana da qui e quell'erba potrebbe trovarsi ovunque su quei monti: potresti impiegare giorni a trovarla! Non preferisci restare qui con Pitch?».

«E per fare cosa, per guardarlo morire? Per spegnermi con lui, consapevole di non aver fatto nulla per aiutarlo se non piangere come un bambino? No, grazie: preferisco tentare l'impossibile piuttosto che compatirmi. Preferisco rischiare che spiri senza avermi al suo fianco piuttosto che sapere di non aver provato qualsiasi cosa era in mio potere per salvarlo» confessò il ragazzo con voce incrinata.

«Oh Jack, ma potremmo andare noi al posto tuo! Cercheremmo con tutta l'accuratezza possibile, non è così, Nord?» domandò la fata.

Babbo Natale, che sino a quel momento aveva assistito in silenzio alla conversazione, intervenne con tono grave: «Sì, Dentolina, cercheremmo con cura, ma non lo possiamo fare. Behemuth ha distrutto tutti miei globi di neve, ho salvato solo quello in tasca segreta, ma l'ho usato per venire qui. Non ne ho altri: sono difficili da creare, Yeti ci stanno lavorando ma servono tre giorni per costruirli, e per slitta almeno tre settimane».

«Ma io posso volare fin là, lo stesso farebbe Sandy, e Calmoniglio potrebbe raggiungerci con le sue gallerie!» propose Dentolina.

«No, vi congelereste inutilmente: non potete venire. Vado io: sono abituato a quel clima e so controllare vento e neve, non sarà difficile per me trovare quella pianta. Voi nel frattempo potete cercare di capire come usarla. Parto immediatamente» concluse Frost.

Fece per avviarsi deciso, ma quando fu sulla soglia della porta tornò sui propri passi, per guardare Pitch; lo vide pallido ed emaciato, tremante per la febbre e per il male che lo consumava; ormai era l'ombra dell'uomo di cui si era innamorato, ma lo amava ancora, e dentro di sé pregò intensamente, perché potesse tornare forte e fiero come era sempre stato. Con delicatezza si chinò su di lui per congedarsi con un casto bacio, ma quasi sussultò nel sentire le labbra dell'altro, solitamente morbide e vellutate per quanto fini, secche e roventi: stava soffrendo davvero molto.

Con uno sguardo addolorato si girò verso la Guardiana e la implorò: «Ti prego, Dentolina...».

«Sì» lo interruppe le,i iniziando a piangere silenziosamente; «Te lo giuro, mi prenderò cura di lui in ogni momento, non permetterò che muoia finché tu sei lontano. Ora, però, sbrigati: asciuga quelle lacrime e inizia a cercare».

Incoraggiato da quelle parole il giovane corse fuori, senza voltarsi, uscendo dall'apertura sul tetto della casa di Babbo Natale ed evocando i più rapidi venti del nord che conosceva per farsi guidare, l'immagine dell'Uomo Nero ben chiara nella mente come sprone a procedere con tutta la fretta che gli era possibile.

«Dannazione!» urlò Jack, uscendo a fatica dal budello in cui si era infilato per cercare la pianta speciale.

Fin da quando era arrivato sulla catena dell'Himalaya nulla era andato per il verso giusto: i venti e il gelo erano troppo forti e selvaggi perché lui potesse domarli, i monti troppo vasti per poter essere esplorati rapidamente e i possibili nascondigli troppo numerosi per poter essere controllati con la dovuta accuratezza. Risoluto a non lasciarsi abbattere dalla sfortuna non s'era scoraggiato e, seppur sballottato dalle raffiche e accecato dalla neve, aveva iniziato la sua ricerca sulla prima cima che aveva scorto, curandosi di non tralasciare nessun anfratto e persino di scavare nel manto candido, in quelle zone dove gli pareva si fosse accumulato di recente; ormai, però, erano passate ore, e la caccia non aveva dato alcun frutto.

Frustrato diede un pugno alla parete ghiacciata alla sua destra e per poco non rimase sepolto dalla piccola valanga che provocò: all'ultimo riuscì a deviarla col proprio bastone, ma per schivarla rimase incastrato tra essa e i ghiaccioli del soffitto; esasperato si dimenò, arrivando a strapparsi la felpa pur di liberarsi, e quando vi riuscì cadde sulla coltre sottostante.

Avrebbe voluto gridare, insultare la cattiva sorte e radere al suolo quelle montagne misteriose che non volevano rivelare i loro segreti, ma a fatica ingoiò la rabbia e si accoccolò nella neve: sfogarsi a quel modo sarebbe stato non solo immaturo e inutile, ma anche deleterio. Non aveva tempo per l'ira e l'irrazionalità, non aveva tempo per la disperazione, non aveva tempo per nulla: Pitch stava morendo e lui doveva continuare la ricerca.

Accantonando la paura e il senso d'impotenza si rialzò, cercando di ragionare a mente lucida: dove era più probabile trovare quell'erba? Certo in un luogo protetto da vento e intemperie, ma nemmeno troppo nascosto, altrimenti non avrebbe ricevuto sufficiente luce per crescere; l'ideale era dunque cercare all'ingresso degli antri e sulle pareti dei crepacci, e, considerato quanto la pianta era amante dell'altitudine, era preferibile partire dalle cime dei monti e proseguire verso il basso.

Ormai ripresosi si rialzò e, uscendo dalla grotta in cui si trovava, vide che le raffiche s'erano smorzate e le nuvole si erano diradate a sufficienza da mostrargli una vetta sinora celata: massiccia e appuntita, si ergeva ben al di sopra delle altre, e sul versante est presentava diversi anfratti adatti a piccole colonie di assenzio.

Finalmente animato da una nuova speranza volò fino a quelle concrezioni rocciose, affidandosi all'istinto per curiosare in ogni buco e ai piedi di ogni cengia, e dopo pochi minuti i suoi sforzi concitati vennero finalmente ripagati.

Gridando di gioia strappò dal terreno una piantina viola: era ben sviluppata, ma chiaramente alla fine del proprio ciclo vitale, poiché la decina di foglie che l'adornava era quasi del tutto avvizzita, al punto che fece quasi fatica a riconoscerla. Una piccola lacrima gli sfuggì dall'occhio destro al pensiero di essersi impegnato tanto per ottenere un risultato così scarso, ma non si lasciò prendere dallo sconforto: per ora avrebbe portato quell'erba al palazzo di Nord, sperando che Dentolina riuscisse a ricavarne qualcosa, poi sarebbe immediatamente tornato sull'Himalaya a cercarne dell'altra. Dopotutto, se era riuscito a trovare quella aveva la prova che, nonostante l'incuria, non s'era estinta, e se non s'era estinta ne avrebbe di certo potuti recuperare nuovi esemplari!

Con uno sguardo commosso ripose con cura l'assenzio nella tasca della propria felpa, trattenendone i bordi scuciti con la sinistra e impugnando saldamente il bastone con la destra, quindi s'alzò in volo, dirigendosi col cuore in gola dall'amato in agonia.

Buio. Freddo. Paura. Questo e solo questo Pitch riusciva a percepire nella sua fuga precipitosa. Non avrebbe saputo dire da quanto stava scappando, se da minuti, mesi o una vita intera: gli pareva che non esistesse e non fosse mai esistito niente altro se non quell'angosciante mondo oscuro, popolato da creature senza volto e senza nome.

Col respiro rotto dall'affanno e dal panico continuò a correre, cercando invano di seminare i mostri che lo inseguivano, ma la distanza tra loro continuava a diminuire, al punto che ormai sentiva i loro fiati caldi sul collo e le loro ombre arrampicarsi lungo le proprie gambe.

All'improvviso inciampò e cadde rovinosamente a terra, e, pur di non rischiare di venir catturato, si ridusse a strisciare: artigliò il suolo incoerente con le dita, affondandole nel terriccio e cercando di trascinarsi via da quell'orda, ma proprio quando fu certo che sarebbe stato sommerso essa si bloccò.

Fu un grido disperato a disperderla, un urlo tanto acuto da assordare l'Uomo Nero; questi, colto di sorpresa, si coprì le orecchie, non curandosi delle mani sporche pur di riuscire a difendersi da quelle note stridenti, ma presto le sentì distorcersi fino ad assumere un tono familiare, e, quando si volse per controllare, ebbe l'agghiacciante conferma dei suoi sospetti.

Il suo dolce fiocco di neve era lì, a pochi metri da lui, intrappolato da tentacoli oscuri che si attorcigliavano ovunque sul suo corpo per soffocarlo, e cercava strenuamente di protendersi verso di lui per chiedergli aiuto: si dimenava, agitava le braccia, provava a volare e quindi ad abbassarsi, tentando ogni trucco possibile per divincolarsi, e, tuttavia, più si muoveva, più affogava in quella sabbia malvagia, che ormai era arrivata quasi a lambirgli il collo.

Col cuore in gola Pitch si protese verso di lui per soccorrerlo, ma il suolo gli si sciolse sotto i piedi, incollandosi ai suoi arti in fili viscosi che gli ostacolarono i movimenti; animato dalla forza della disperazione riuscì a liberarsi e iniziare a correre, ma, proprio quando stava per raggiungere il ragazzo, accadde ciò che temeva di più.

La rena che circondava Jack iniziò a vorticare, addensandosi alle sue spalle fino ad assumere una forma definita e purtroppo conosciuta, e Behemuth, incarnatosi di nuovo in tutta la sua temibile potenza, agguantò l'ostaggio con la sinistra, mentre con la destra sollevò il proprio pesante falcione. Fu questione di un attimo: un secondo prima Frost era quasi sul punto di guadagnare la libertà, e un secondo dopo era stato trapassato da parte a parte da quella spada.

Urlando angosciato l'Uomo Nero lo afferrò al volo mentre cadeva, sporcandosi del suo sangue e chiamandolo per nome per far sì che non chiudesse gli occhi, ma era troppo tardi: quelle iridi tanto cristalline da parere due polle d'acqua pura s'erano ormai intorbidite, e niente avrebbe più potuto far tornare la vita in esse.

Piangendo l'uomo lo strinse sé, come per trattenere la sua anima, che doveva essere ormai lontana, ma sprazzi di ricordi gli si presentarono alla mente: la radura innevata, i Guardiani che accorrevano, la battaglia, le bestie senza nome che si fondevano l'una con l'altra, la situazione che gli sfuggiva di mano e infine la soluzione della tragedia. Il giovane era, sì, stato in grave pericolo e aveva quasi rischiato di morire, ma lui era intervenuto per salvarlo ed era riuscito a scacciare il mostro!

«No, Jack non è morto: Jack è ancora vivo, io l'ho salvato ed è ancora vivo! Ti ho ricacciato nell'ombra, Behemuth, e nell'ombra rimarrai per sempre, non puoi avergli fatto del male!» gridò Pitch.

A quelle parole la sagoma del mostro tremolò, fino a dissolversi, e l'Uomo Nero percepì Jack riscuotersi tra le sue braccia: con dolcezza lo aiutò a sollevare il capo, fissando commosso il suo viso angelico e perdendosi nelle sue iridi tornate alla vita, e rise ad una sì lieta visione, ma presto l'idillio finì.

Non appena provò a chinarsi per baciarlo il ragazzo gli sussurrò: «E' vero, mi hai salvato, ma io ormai non ti amo più».

L'uomo avvertì una fitta lancinante al cuore e, quando abbassò lo sguardo, vide il proprio petto squarciato dalla profonda ferita che si era procurato in battaglia; immediatamente lasciò andare Frost e provò a tamponare il sangue che usciva a fiotti, ma quest'ultimo intervenne, scostandogli le mani e insinuando le dita nella ferita per allargarla e straziarla con le proprie unghie, diventate improvvisamente lunghe e affilate.

Sconvolto Pitch provò dapprima a respingerlo solo debolmente, ma, non appena si rese conto che si trattava non del suo amato, ma dell'ennesima bestia mutaform,a lo colpì violentemente al capo, strappandogli pelle e capelli sino a rivelare un teschio annerito e urlando: «Vattene, tu non sei Jack, tu non sei reale!».

La creatura demoniaca non si lasciò scoraggiare e tornò di nuovo all'attacco, e di nuovo l'Uomo Nero lottò, difendendosi con le unghie e con i denti, lottando per uscire da quell'incubo, e alla fine vi riuscì.

Con un ansito aprì gli occhi e allungò la destra di fronte a sé, tirandosi seduto e invocando il nome del suo piccolo fiocco di neve, quindi si rese conto di essersi svegliato e si guardò intorno: interdetto vide dapprima il grosso letto su cui era stato adagiato e le soffici coperte che lo ricoprivano, poi un imponente camino acceso e, infine, il mobilio, essenziale ma grazioso, che adornava la stanza accogliente in cui si trovava.

Una voce acuta alla sua destra interruppe la sua osservazione, esclamando: «Oh, Pitch, finalmente ti sei svegliato! Te lo confesso, non hai mai dato segni di ripresa e stavo temendo il peggio, e invece sei riuscito a sconfiggere quegli incubi tutto da solo! Sei stato bravissimo, davvero bravissimo. Sono sicura che la fase più pericolosa sia passata: ora lascia che ti controlli e ti applichi questa pianta curativa, e vedrai che ti riprenderai in fretta».

Ancora confuso Pitch si volse verso Dentolina e chiese, sinceramente preoccupato: «Dov'è Jack?».

La fata gli accarezzò la fronte per tranquillizzarlo e con un sorriso rispose: «Stai tranquillo, Pitch: sta bene, non si è fatto nemmeno un graffio. E' stato lui a raccogliere l'erba con cui ho fatto questa mistura, ed è appena partito per prenderne dell'altra. Sarà di ritorno dall'Himalaya molto presto e di certo sarà felicissimo di trovarti sveglio».

«E' vivo, ne ero sicuro...» mormorò l'Uomo Nero, ricadendo sui cuscini.

«Pitch, ti gira il capo? Ti prego, sforzati di non chiudere gli occhi proprio ora: resisti ancora un po', così ti cambierò le bende! Ti faccio aiutare da Nord, va bene? Nord, vieni a darmi una mano: Pitch si è svegliato!» gridò la Guardiana.

Dopo qualche secondo la sagoma di Babbo Natale comparve sulla soglia della porta e questi, avanzando a grandi falcate, rise ed esclamò: «Pitch, finalmente ti sei degnato di svegliarti! Ti ho dato letto troppo comodo, non è così? E tu non hai ancora ringraziato me per accoglienza!».

Stordito dal tono troppo alto l'uomo faticò a capirlo e, nel sentirsi passare un braccio intorno alle spalle, non protestò: gli permise di sistemargli gli arti in modo da lasciare libero il petto e si appoggiò docilmente a lui quando lo avvertì sostenerlo fino a trascinarlo seduto.

Mentre Dentolina gli toglieva il bendaggio domandò con un fil di voce: «Perché mi state aiutando?».

«Tu pensi che ti odiamo, giusto? Ti sbagli: non è così. Sappiamo che fai un lavoro duro, sappiamo quanto sia frustrante per te svolgerlo e vedere che i bambini non credono in te a lungo dopo un incubo, e siamo sempre rimasti molto addolorati per questo, tuttavia non sapevamo come aiutarti, e, nelle uniche occasioni in cui riuscivamo a vederti, ci siamo sempre dati battaglia. E' vero che sei stato tu ad evocare Behemuth e metterti in questa situazione, oltretutto per sconfiggerci, ma sappiamo che hai compreso il tuo errore; hai sofferto a sufficienza, e lo ha fatto anche Jack» gli spiegò la fata.

Mentre ella parlava Pitch la osservò, inebetito, svolgere le fasce che lo avvolgevano, e non ebbe alcuna reazione quando queste caddero a terra, rivelando lo squarcio profondo e irregolare. La Guardiana, al contrario, dovette trattenersi per non gridare e subito si affannò per porre rimedio a quello scempio: con una pezzuola umida rimosse dapprima il sangue secco, misto al siero, che era colato sullo stomaco, poi quello raggrumato che aveva parzialmente occluso la ferita; pazientemente la ripulì da ogni traccia di infezione, tamponando delicatamente la carne, ma, sentendola spugnosa, alzò il capo, addolorata, e disse: «Pitch, la ferita ha fatto infezione e la carne ha iniziato ad andare in cancrena: devo toglierla, prima che la necrosi si diffonda ancora, ma purtroppo non ho né le conoscenze né il tempo di trovare una medicina che non ti faccia provare dolore. Mi capisci?».

L'Uomo Nero annuì debolmente e non si agitò quando la vide prendere un bisturi da un vassoio lì a fianco: non aveva mai temuto il dolore fisico, ed era più che disposto a sopportarlo per sopravvivere.

Rassicurata dalla reazione positiva dell'uomo Dentolina si appoggiò al suo petto e iniziò a incidere, asportando i tessuti morti e cercando di essere il più delicata possibile, e Pitch si morse le labbra per non lamentarsi: capiva di essere debole e indifeso in quel momento, e completamente dipendente da coloro che fino a poco tempo prima considerava i suoi più acerrimi nemici, ma era troppo orgoglioso per ammettere di star soffrendo.

«Ho finito, Pitch, sei stato davvero bravissimo! Per fortuna i tessuti da asportare erano pochissimi, quindi non ci metteranno molto a riformarsi. Ora ti applico la mistura, ti bendo e ti lascio di nuovo riposare, va bene? Resisti ancora un poco» lo incoraggiò la fata.

L'Uomo Nero non rispose, ma, non appena sentì la mistura colargli sullo squarcio, gemette: bruciava come lava.

«Pitch! Ti senti bene?» domandò immediatamente Nord.

«B-brucia...» balbettò l'uomo, cercando di trattenere le lacrime.

«Lo immaginavo, però brucia proprio perché sta combattendo l'infezione: stringi i denti e vedrai che ti farà stare meglio!» lo esortò la Guardiana, continuando ad applicare la medicina.

Con uno scatto Pitch serrò le labbra, stringendo spasmodicamente le dita attorno al muscoloso avambraccio di Nord, ma resistette poco: il dolore era troppo intenso per poter essere sopportato in silenzio, e, piuttosto che rischiare di tremare troppo, ostacolando l'opera dell'improvvisata infermiera, preferì rimangiarsi l'orgoglio e lasciarsi sfuggire qualche lamento.

Dal canto suo Dentolina fu il più delicata e rapida possibile: in poche mosse tamponò la ferita col medicamento, quindi lo fasciò con bende pulite e passò mani leggere come piume sul suo torace per controllare che fosse tutto a posto.

«Dentolina, hai finito? Se non ti serve più controllare posso chiamare Sandy e chiedergli di farlo dormire: gli farebbero bene sogni dorati, non credi?» propose Babbo Natale.

«Oh, sì, è un'ottima idea! Vallo a chiamare, io ti aspetto qui e lo tengo sveglio» rispose la fata.

Mentre il proprietario del palazzo si allontanava l'Uomo Nero protestò debolmente: «No, non voglio dormire, voglio vedere Jack, lasciami rimanere sveglio...».

«Oh, Pitch, non fare i capricci! Jack tornerà a breve, ma potrebbe farlo tanto tra due minuti quanto tra due ore. Tu sei ancora debole e devi riposare! Non ti preoccupare, caro, ti sveglierò di sicuro non appena sarà tornato, anche perché dovrai prendere di nuovo la medicina. Mi auguro che la nuova piantina abbia foglie abbastanza carnose da poterne estrarre del succo. Oh, giusto, non te l'ho detto: le prime che Jack ha portato erano secche e avrei scommesso fossero perfette per un infuso, invece non hanno rilasciato nulla nell'acqua bollente! E' per questo che ti ho fatto quella sorta di impacco: era l'unico modo per recuperarle, ma ho paura non sia sufficiente come medicamento, quindi, per sicurezza, ho chiesto a Jack di raccogliere ancora altro assenzio Himalayano. Tu per caso conosci il metodo più efficace per estrarre il principio curativo da quella pianta? Sei una creatura antica, ti sarà sicuramente capitato di vederla, magari qualche secolo fa! Te la ricordi? E' una piantina violacea, cresce solo sulla catena dell'Himalaya! Oh, scusa, forse sto parlando troppo, non è vero?» commentò con tono brioso la Guardiana.

L'uomo, stordito da tutte quelle chiacchiere, si limitò a inclinare un poco il capo, ridacchiando, e Dentolina, per aiutarlo a placare l'accesso di tosse che ne era conseguito, si sedette al suo fianco, carezzandogli dolcemente il collo e la guancia e pettinando all'indietro quelle ciocche di capelli che il sudore aveva incollato alla fronte. Andò avanti per più di un minuto, lasciandogli agio per riprendersi; mentre tornava in sé Pitch si stupì di non star rifuggendo quel contatto e, accomodandosi meglio, pensò: perché non la scacciava? Ne era certo, le consentiva di vezzeggiarlo così non solo perché le era grato per le cure ricevute, ma anche perché lo voleva: gli piacevano quelle coccole. Erano diverse da quelle che riceveva da Jack: erano, sì, piacevoli per il corpo, ma non eccitanti, e se,bravano avere il potere di farlo rilassare e sentire al sicuro in un nido protetto; riflettendoci meglio capì che, alla fine, erano come quelle che riceveva dal compagno mentre questi lo credeva addormentato: carezze delicate e senza secondi fini maliziosi, che avevano l'unico scopo di farlo sentire amato.

Ancora confuso dai sentimenti discordanti che provava nei confronti della fata l'Uomo Nero mormorò: «Le foglie bollite perdono parte della propria efficacia: un impacco riesce a contrastare l'avanzare dell'infezione, ma non a guarire. Perché si ricrei la carne e la ferita si sigilli devi lasciar congelare le foglie, pestarle per estrarne il succo e poi lasciarle in infusione qualche minuto in acqua fredda. Questo è quello che avevo letto in un libro antico, ma non ho mai provato».

«Oh, Pitch, grazie! Farò senza dubbio così quando Jack tornerà, e vedrai che l'infuso ti farà guarire definitivamente! Adesso, però, è ora di riposare: fai sogni d'oro» sussurrò la Guardiana.

Per congedarsi gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, quindi si allontanò, sparendo dalla vista. Immediatamente Sandman la sostituì, librandosi da terra e quindi atterrando in piedi sul materasso: con premura gli si appropinquò, fissandolo con uno sguardo carico di compassione, quindi si avvicinò per studiarlo. Lo fissò a lungo, approcciandolo con cautela, probabilmente temendo che l'infezione aggredisse anche lui, considerato che la sua magica sabbia s'era dimostrata corruttibile, ma dopo poco si rasserenò e, con un largo sorriso, allungò le braccia.

L'uomo tremò non appena quelle manine pietose si posarono sulla sua fronte: aveva ricevuto sempre e solo violenza da esse e nutriva ancora paura nel vederle, ma, soprattutto, sapeva per esperienza quanto scottavano, tuttavia la febbre che lo divorava aveva acceso la sua pelle di un fuoco che le faceva sembrare piacevolmente fresche. Incantato guardò l'Omino dei Sogni illuminarsi, e dei sottili nastri di rena dorata dipartirsi da lui: quasi accecato dal loro splendore seguì le volute che disegnavano e, seppur titubante, non si scostò quando li vide puntare direttamente verso i propri occhi, lasciando che lo avvolgessero e lo guidassero dolcemente verso un sonno meno agitato del precedente.

Una volta addormentatosi Pitch non venne nuovamente assalito da incubi, come gli era successo fino a pochi minuti prima, ma il sogno che fece non si poté nemmeno definire dorato: egli si trovava in un luogo aperto, circondato da un paesaggio spoglio e completamente anonimo, e camminava senza meta in cerca di un punto di riferimento. Mentre avanzava iniziò a notare delle zone buie, che evitò accuratamente, ma, col passare del tempo, esse si fecero così numerose da circondarlo e, seppur a malincuore, dovette costeggiarle per proseguire; in breve tempo iniziò a udire dei fruscii sinistri, e la crescente sensazione d'essere osservato lo indusse ad accelerare il passo.

Andò avanti così per un poco, cercando di domare l'ansia che lo attanagliava, ma presto avvertì chiaramente una mano artigliata afferrarlo per la caviglia e cercare di trascinarlo via, quindi scalciò e iniziò a correre. Fuggì rapidamente, schivando ogni ostacolo e cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico, ma, proprio quanto la sua mente stava per cedere, intravide una luce di fronte a sé.

Meravigliato le si avvicinò e vide che era emanata da un piccolo coniglietto delle nevi che, per nulla spaventato dai mostri, si lisciava la pelliccia soffice; non appena capì di essere osservata la bestiola sollevò il muso, fissando l'Uomo Nero con le proprie iridi zaffiro, l'aria di essersi quasi annoiata ad aspettarlo, quindi saltò via, incitandolo a seguirlo e dissipando impavidamente le ombre.

L'uomo le stette dietro a lungo e notò che il paesaggio, lentamente, cambiava: i tentacoli oscuri diminuirono fino a sparire, il terreno venne ricoperto da erba fresca e fiori delicati e l'atmosfera divenne più luminosa, cancellando definitivamente in lui ogni traccia della paura provata sino a quel momento.

Ormai stanco Pitch si fermò e si stese sul prato, lasciando che il leprotto si accomodasse contro il proprio petto e quindi coccolandolo amorevolmente; l'animale ricambiò, solleticandogli il collo coi baffi e annusandolo, ma all'improvvisò balzò eretto e iniziò a battere le zampette sulla sua spalla sinistra. Interdetto, l'Uomo Nero provò dapprima a calmarlo con qualche carezza, poi lo prese in braccio per tenerlo fermo, ma questi, con una voce allegra fin troppo nota, gli disse: «Pitch, svegliati, è ora della medicina!».

Sussultando per lo spavento l'uomo si svegliò e si guardò attorno, spaesato; come prima cosa si ritrovò di fronte Dentolina che gli porgeva delicatamente, ma insistentemente, un cucchiaio colmo di un liquido violaceo: troppo confuso per opporsi lasciò che glielo mettesse in bocca e deglutì, ma la bevanda, seppur fredda, gli bruciò la gola e lo costrinse a tossire.

Mentre si riprendeva la fata tornò alla carica con una seconda razione e, sentendosi incalzato, Pitch esclamò: «Aspetta, ferma! Cos'è questo? L'infuso? Dammi almeno un attimo per riprendermi! E poi, dov'è Jack? Mi avevi promesso che ci sarebbe stato al mio risveglio!».

«Oh, Pitch non riesce a stare senza suo fidanzatino?» lo provocò Babbo Natale.

«Nord! Pitch, Jack è qui, non ti preoccupare. Arriverà tra qualche minuto, l'ho mandato a sistemarsi perché era in uno stato pietoso: non si è mai voluto né lavare né cambiare dopo la battaglia, pur di starti accanto e non perdere tempo. Sai, capisco l'ansia, capisco il lutto e la paura di perdersi un momento importante per un'occupazione così stupida come cambiarsi d'abito, ma adesso il peggio è passato, e poi bisogna mantenere l'ambiente pulito, per non rischiare di far peggiorare l'infezione. Sarà qui tra poco: nel frattempo tu vuoi fare il bravo e prendere la medicina o preferisci farti vedere a fare i capricci?» lo stuzzicò la Guardiana.

«Non sto facendo i capricci!» replicò l'Uomo Nero, piccato ma al contempo stupito di avere così tanta energia per rispondere a tono.

Dentolina non si lasciò scoraggiare: per la terza volta gli porse il cucchiaio e, seppur un po' imbarazzato, l'uomo si lasciò imboccare; stoicamente tenne duro per qualche secondo, ma quando vide quanta medicina avrebbe dovuto ancora assumere sbottò: «Oh insomma, basta: dammi qua!».

Con uno scatto strappò la scodella dalle mani dell'improvvisata infermiera e, prima che questa avesse il tempo di reagire, ne bevve il contenuto tutto d'un fiato, ingoiando fino all'ultima goccia di quel fuoco liquido e permettendosi di tossire solo dopo essere sicuro di aver deglutito.

«Oh, Pitch, complimenti! L'hai già finita, Jack sarà sicuramente fiero di te! Per un attimo ho temuto che volessi rovesciarla!» lo premiò la fata.

Senza perdere tempo riprese la ciotola, per lasciargli le mani libere, e gli diede piccole pacche sulle spalle per aiutarlo a riprendersi.

Indebolito dallo sforzo appena compiuto Pitch si lasciò aiutare, ma brividi freddi lo attraversarono; interdetto, chiese: «Perché avete aperto la finestra?».

«Non ho aperto finestra!» commentò Nord.

«Eppure fa così freddo» balbettò l'Uomo Nero.

Quasi non fece in tempo a terminare la frase che scivolò sul materasso, scosso dai tremiti; allarmata la Guardiana lo sfiorò e subito gridò: «Dannazione, quella medicina aveva effetti collaterali: Pitch è gelido! Nord, aggiungi quanta più legna puoi al fuoco, io cerco di coprirlo! Avremmo dovuto portare qui molte più coperte, non sono abbastanza: vado a prenderne altre! Dove le trovo?».

L'uomo udì a malapena quegli ordini concitati, intorpidito nella mente e nel corpo dal gelo che gli attanagliava i muscoli, e non oppose la minima resistenza quando si sentì mettere seduto e avvolgere strettamente da qualcosa di morbido e quasi rovente. Curioso di scoprire la fonte di tale calore si sforzò di aprire gli occhi e vide quattro grosse zampe pelose, posate sul proprio torace in modo da coprirlo senza premere sulla ferita.

«Non farti strane idee, lo sto facendo solo per Jack!» sbottò Calmoniglio, che lo abbracciava strettamente da dietro.

«Io non mi accoppio con i conigli» intervenne Pitch.

Ridacchiò stancamente a quella battuta, ma presto non ebbe più la forza nemmeno per tenere gli occhi aperti: con l'ultimo istintivo barlume di coscienza che aveva nascose il viso sotto il suo grosso capo, in cerca di maggior calore, quindi si lasciò andare e scivolò nell'oblio.


	20. Chapter 20

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – VENTESIMA PARTE**

Pitch correva, correva e correva in un mondo senza luce e senza fine, correva per salvarsi, ma andava verso l'ignoto. Non sapeva dove si trovava, non sapeva dove stava andando, né perché fuggiva, ma era certo di avere un nemico alle sue spalle: udiva il suo incedere incalzante, ne percepiva i fremiti e la presenza incombente, e non aveva il coraggio di voltarsi a controllare cosa fosse quel mostro. L'unica cosa di cui era sicuro era che non si trattava di Behemuth: ricordava bene i suoi tentacoli sinuosi, le mani artigliate che evocava dal terreno e il fiato caldo e appiccicoso che gli soffiava sul collo, e tutti questi elementi mancavano all'appello.

Nel tentativo di controllare il panico crescente provò a ragionare: quale creatura aveva un respiro tanto gelido da generare fiocchi di neve come quelli che, turbinando, lo circondavano? Da che bestia poteva provenire quel vento, leggero ma glaciale, che gli penetrava fin nelle ossa? Si trattava forse di uno Yeti? Eppure non aveva senso, gli Yeti vivevano al freddo, ma non potevano crearlo, e, inoltre, non v'era motivo per cui uno di loro dovesse inseguirlo con tanta perseveranza: doveva per forza essere qualcos'altro.

Provò a ragionare lucidamente ancora per qualche secondo, ma quando scivolò su una lastra di ghiaccio, rischiando di cadere e ferirsi, decise che la priorità, in quel momento, era mettersi in salvo da quel gelo assassino, quindi aumentò il ritmo delle falcate.

Non seppe dire quanto tempo era passato quando iniziò a manifestare i primi sintomi di stanchezza, né si accorse pienamente di aver rallentato finché non udì la propria veste scricchiolare e frantumarsi a causa dello strato di brina che la ricopriva; provò di nuovo a fuggire, ma si sentiva così sfibrato che cedette dopo pochi passi.

Era vagamente consapevole che non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi andare, che, se si fosse fermato, non sarebbe mai più stato in grado di procedere, ma era ormai stremato; si disse che una piccola pausa non avrebbe avuto gravi conseguenze, dunque, con la promessa di rialzarsi immediatamente, si accasciò sulla neve fresca che ricopriva il terreno: non la trovò gelida e bagnata come si aspettava, ma asciutta come farina, e, stranamente, non provò alcuna sensazione nel toccarla. Inebetito vi affondò le mani, giocandovi come avrebbe potuto fare un bambino e creando la sagoma di un angelo, ma quando smise non ebbe sufficienti forze per risollevarsi.

Ormai sconfitto non si mosse, giacendo impotente in quella che sarebbe diventata la sua candida tomba e piangendo in silenzio lacrime amare, non per sé, poiché non aveva mai davvero pensato di meritare di esistere, ma per il suo dolce tesoro: Jack era sempre stato così amorevole e premuroso con lui, tanto quanto era bisognoso di coccole e attenzioni, e avrebbe di certo subito come un trauma la sua dipartita. Certo, era comunque un ragazzo forte, e gli altri Guardiani lo avrebbero aiutato senza esitazione, ma, visto l'attaccamento che aveva dimostrato fino a quel momento, avrebbe senza dubbio sentito la sua mancanza, e avrebbe sofferto. Ancora. Come sempre, del resto. Forse era meglio così, in fondo, lui, da Uomo Nero qual era, non aveva fatto altro che arrecargli dolore: lo aveva avvicinato per corromperlo, sedotto lo aveva attaccato per difendersi, e, anche quando aveva ceduto al corteggiamento, non s'era arreso, continuando a ferirlo, deludendolo e rattristandolo, con piccoli o grandi gesti, che erano culminati nell'abominio finale. Sì, era vero, era stato egoista e insensibile, e Frost non meritava una bestia come lui, incapace di comportarsi civilmente e restia ad essere addomesticata: la solitudine era preferibile ad una tale compagnia, quindi tanto valeva che lui morisse.

Reclinando il capo di lato si quietò e, seppur biasimandosi per l'ennesima dimostrazione di egocentrismo, non poté evitare di pensare: "Quanto darei per poterlo vedere, anche solo un'ultima volta...".

Ormai rassegnatosi chiuse gli occhi, ma un bruciore indescrivibile al polso destro lo costrinse a riaprirli; gemendo piegò il braccio, per controllare cosa stesse succedendo, e quando lo vide rimase esterrefatto: il segno bianco che il regalo del compagno gli aveva lasciato brillava in modo accecante, al punto da far sembrare tutta la carne attorno illuminata dall'interno.

Trafitto da quel dardo infuocato provò a lenire la sofferenza coprendolo con della neve, ma questa si sciolse all'istante e la sensazione di calore aumentò a tal punto da indurlo ad alzarsi e spostarsi in cerca di sollievo. Zoppicando vagò qua e là, tenendo l'arto rovente lontano dal petto e provando a raffreddarlo sui blocchi di ghiaccio che trovava lungo la via, ma il dolore non gli dava requie, quindi, seppur gemendo per i crampi che lo assalivano, seguitò a cercare. Mentre camminava inciampò in una zolla nascosta e, troppo provato per potersi rimettere in piedi, iniziò a strisciare, aiutandosi con la sinistra e le ginocchia per trascinarsi verso una zona insolitamente pianeggiante, sulla quale pregava di trovare la soluzione al proprio problema.

Dopo qualche torturato minuto raggiunse la meta e, spazzando il terreno col palmo, si rese conto di trovarsi non sulla terraferma, bensì su un lago ghiacciato. Con un sorriso tirato e animato dalla forza della disperazione iniziò a colpire la barriera che lo divideva dall'acqua che sperava lo avrebbe salvato, incurante delle ferite che si procurava alle nocche e delle probabili conseguenze del suo insensato gesto: semplicemente continuò a battere i pugni su quello specchio crudele, negli occhi una luce malsana e sulle guance lacrime che non ricordava di aver versato.

Dovette impegnarsi a lungo per portare a termine la propria opera, eppure questa attesa non lo aiutò a ragionare: gioì come un bambino quando sentì la lastra incrinarsi, e come un bambino urlò quando vide le crepe estendersi e fagocitarlo per intero in quei flutti scuri.

Affondò velocemente in quell'acqua densa, così spaventato da non poter nemmeno rabbrividire per il freddo; scalciando e muovendo le braccia provò a risalire verso la superficie, ma la corrente lo trascinava verso il basso, e i suoi muscoli erano troppo intorpiditi per poterla vincere: resistette ancora qualche secondo, poi si arrese, chiudendo gli occhi e tendendo la destra, ormai non più luminosa, verso quel minuscolo angolo di cielo che scorgeva sopra di sé, troppo lontano per poter essere raggiunto.

Poi, però, all'improvviso accadde l'incredibile: una mano lo afferrò per l'avambraccio e lo sollevò verso l'alto. Animato da una nuova speranza Pitch reagì, aggrappandosi con tutte le forze che aveva al proprio salvatore e riprendendo a nuotare; quando ruppe il sottilissimo strato di ghiaccio che lo separava dall'aria pura spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, e quest'ultima cosa la fece anche nella realtà.

Ansimando sbatté le palpebre e si guardò attorno, riconoscendo l'accogliente camera in cui era stato sistemato dai Guardiani, immersa nella penombra del fuoco morente, e impiegò un poco a rendersi conto della situazione: si trovava seduto sul letto, ancora scosso per il brusco risveglio, e nessuno era presente a fargli compagnia, ma avvertiva un dolce peso gravargli sulle gambe e sullo stomaco.

Incuriosito abbassò le iridi e si trovò di fronte quelle cristalline del suo piccolo fiocco di neve: era lì, proprio di fronte a lui, abbandonato contro il suo torace e intrappolato dal suo avambraccio che, evidentemente, l'uomo aveva mosso istintivamente nel sonno, e lo fissava stupito come non mai.

Inebetito Pitch lo fissò a sua volta e non si oppose quando lo vide scostargli il braccio e controllare il segno sul polso, la cui luce si stava lentamente spegnendo; non si spostò quando lo vide rialzarsi e mettersi a cavalcioni delle proprie cosce, e non sfuggì al tocco gentile delle sue dita, che gli accarezzarono la pelle dai gomiti fino all'addome, nemmeno quando queste si posarono sopra la ferita.

Non sentì alcun dolore, ma realizzò l'anormalità della cosa solo quando Jack premette con più decisione i polpastrelli: perché la medicazione non erano affondata nello squarcio? Era forse guarito?

Non fece in tempo a rispondersi: il ragazzo lo fissò con aria incredula, poi, lentamente, sciolse la fasciatura e iniziò a disfarla. Inizialmente procedette con calma, stando attento ad essere il più delicato possibile, ma giunto a metà non resistette più: con un singulto afferrò un paio di forbici da un vassoio posto sul comodino e, arrotolando le bende, le tagliò di netto.

Probabilmente timoroso di ferire il compagno Frost, come prima cosa, ripose lo strumento affilato, quindi lasciò cadere tra le lenzuola i brandelli di tessuto e sgranò le iridi: il taglio si era perfettamente rimarginato e non v'era più alcuna traccia dell'infezione.

Altrettanto esterrefatto l'Uomo Nero permise al giovane di ridisegnarne i contorni con le falangi, seguendo quell'alone più chiaro che ancora permaneva sull'epidermide appena rimarginatasi, e quando lo vide alzare il viso gli sorrise, gioioso e commosso; la reazione, però, non fu quella sperata: invece di esibirsi in una dimostrazione di affetto l'altro lo colpì con un secco schiaffo.

Stordito dal colpo e dall'improvviso cambio di visuale l'uomo emise un lamento, quindi si voltò per chiedere spiegazioni, ma, non appena scorse Jack, non osò farlo: non lo aveva mai visto così adirato. I suoi muscoli erano tanto contratti da deformare i lineamenti, i denti digrignati e gli occhi resi ciechi da una rabbia che mai avrebbe pensato potesse appartenergli: il ragazzo era tanto fuori di sé da tremare.

«Idiota!» sbottò Frost cercando comunque di moderare il tono di voce; «Sei solo un emerito idiota! Che cosa pensavi di fare con Behemuth, eh? Ti credevi tanto forte? Volevi schiacciare gli altri Guardiani una volta per tutte? Sei uno stupido: ti ho rassicurato più di una volta sul fatto che non devi temerli e che loro non ti odiano, ma ovviamente era un discorso troppo semplice perché tu potessi capirlo e crederci! E poi, una volta che li avessi sconfitti, che cosa avresti fatto? Mi avresti offerto di regnare al tuo fianco, in un fantastico regno di ombre? E pensavi davvero che avrei accettato senza protestare? Non posso credere che tu sia stato così cieco! Poi, però, non hai finito qui, oh, no, non ti sei limitato a questo: hai fatto ben di peggio! Ti sei lasciato sfuggire quella bestia infernale, e come un idiota ti sei messo in mezzo quando lei ha cercato di colpirmi! E poi l'hai scacciata, hai aspettato che ti raggiungessi e mi hai salutato, e hai chiuso gli occhi, lasciandomi lì da solo. Ti ho dovuto trascinare per metri, ti abbiamo curato in tre, ma tu non reagivi, io ero qui di fianco a te ma tu eri così lontano, non potevo raggiungerti e non sapevo più cosa fare, mi sentivo così solo e così triste e non sapevo più cosa fare...» disse, abbracciandosi come a volersi consolare.

A Pitch si strinse il cuore a quella vista: il suo dolce fiocco di neve rabbrividiva di continuo, la sua voce da dura era diventata sempre più incrinata e gli occhi s'erano fatti lucidi. Ormai era chiaro, lui lo aveva fatto soffrire in modo indicibile con il suo gesto insensato, molto più di quanto si aspettava, e mai in vita sua s'era pentito tanto di un'azione compiuta: non avrebbe mai dovuto permettere che il compagno si sentisse impotente, inutile e svuotato al punto da non riuscire più a reagire.

In un istintivo tentativo di rimediare agli errori commessi lo prese tra le braccia, facendogli posare il capo sulla propria spalla, e sussurrò: «Hai ragione, piccolo mio, hai ragione: sono stato un idiota a non ascoltarti ed evocare Behemuth. Scusa se ti ho fatto soffrire, sono stato egoista, non ho pensato a te, ma solo a me stesso: perdonami per questo, cucciolo mio».

«Mi sono sentito morire quando hai chiuso gli occhi nella radura, ho avuto così tanta paura di perderti per sempre!» balbettò tra i singhiozzi il giovane.

«Lo so, piccolo mio, lo so: anche io ho avuto paura di non riuscire più a rivederti. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tantissimo, non volevo farti soffrire così: sfogati pure quanto vuoi» gli mormorò nell'orecchio.

Udendo quella concessione Jack si lasciò andare, rannicchiandosi contro il suo petto e piangendo, e Pitch lo strinse forte a sé, carezzandogli il capo per aiutarlo a calmarsi e lasciandosi sfuggire, a sua volta, qualche lacrima. Lo coccolò a lungo, dandogli lievi baci sulla tempia destra e sul collo, facendogli i grattini sulla nuca, e, notando solo in quel momento che non indossava la felpa, s'azzardò a insinuare la sinistra sotto la maglia bianca, per sfiorare direttamente quell'epidermide rovente e placare i brividi che la scuotevano.

Pazientemente attese diversi minuti, lasciandogli tutto il tempo necessario per riprendersi e sfruttandolo per lenire la nostalgia provata e riappropriarsi di tutte quelle sensazioni che erano sempre state, per lui, tanto preziose: gioia per aver ritrovato la compagnia del ragazzo, serenità nel sentirlo spiritualmente vicino a sé, dolcezza nel poterlo vezzeggiare, soddisfazione nell'aver ristabilito il rapporto, ma anche senso del dovere, perché, da possessivo e dominatore qual era, si era sempre assunto ogni responsabilità riguardo al benessere di Frost.

Quando non lo udì più singhiozzare gli pose l'indice sotto il mento, inducendolo a sollevare il viso, e, dopo avergli asciugato le guance con piccoli baci, chiese premurosamente: «Ora stai meglio, Jack?».

«Sì, grazie» sussurrò il giovane stropicciandosi gli occhi; «Ma starei davvero bene se tu mi dicessi che non proverai mai più a distruggere i Guardiani».

Colto alla sprovvista Pitch si irrigidì: la richiesta che gli era stata fatta era fin troppo impegnativa per lui, che ancora non era riuscito a elaborare tutto l'accaduto e il ruolo giocato dai Guardiani nella vicenda, quindi abbassò lo sguardo senza rispondere, per evitare a Jack sia la delusione immediata di una replica negativa che quella futura di una promessa rotta.

«Chiedo troppo all'Uomo Nero, non è così?» commentò il ragazzo.

«Jack, io...» provò a dire l'Uomo Nero.

«No, non dire nulla: non serve. Ti ho chiesto una cosa che va troppo contro la tua natura, sarebbe come se tu avessi proposto a me di aiutarti a distruggere i Guardiani. Non importa Pitch, sei stato gentile a non mentirmi per tenermi buono: apprezzo la sincerità e, per quanto riguarda il resto, ti accetto così come sei. Ho sempre saputo che sei l'Uomo Nero, e sei già cambiato così tanto per me, non serve che tu faccia altro: ti ho fatto quella richiesta solo perché ero preoccupato per te. Te l'ho già detto, ho avuto più paura in questi tre giorni che in tutta la mia vita, tu eri così lontano e mi mancavi così tanto! Non andare mai più via: torna qui vicino a me».

Senza esitazione Frost gli gettò le braccia al collo, insinuando il capo sotto quello chinato di Pitch e cercando le sue labbra, e per la prima volta l'uomo lo lasciò condurre liberamente, schiudendo la bocca solo quando lui lo indusse a farlo, accogliendo la sua lingua calda e rispondendo timidamente al suo tocco, riscoprendo pian piano il piacere di baciare ed essere baciato come se fosse stata la prima volta.

Con trasporto ricambiò l'abbraccio, stringendo a sé quel corpo rovente e accarezzandolo coi palmi per riscoprirne ogni forma, ma presto si accorse che qualcosa non andava, quindi, seppur a malincuore, interruppe la dolce unione e disse: «Jack, ti senti bene? Sei caldissimo, non è normale per te».

Il giovane rise sommessamente e rispose: «No, Pitch, non ho la febbre: la mia temperatura è quella di sempre, sei tu ad essere gelido. Ho assorbito gran parte del freddo che la medicina ha generato, ma non sono riuscito a prenderlo tutto, però non ti devi preoccupare: rimedierò subito, ti riscalderò questa notte».

Senza indugio Jack riprese ciò che aveva dovuto interrompere, ridisegnando la mandibola di Pitch con la punta del naso e baciandogli il collo mentre, con le mani, gli massaggiava i muscoli; ancora intontito dagli incubi avuti l'Uomo Nero si lasciò corteggiare, assecondando il compagno quando chiesti gli chiese silenziosamente più agio per passargli la lingua sulla giugulare e permettendogli di sfiorare qualsiasi punto della propria pelle scoperta, ma quando lo sentì insinuare le dita sotto la coperta per raggiungere il fianco si irrigidì.

«J-Jack, aspetta, gli altri potrebbero vederci» balbettò, con una voce esitante che lasciava trasparire tutta la paura e l'imbarazzo che provava.

Il ragazzo si staccò piano da lui, esibendo un sorriso rassicurante ma, allo stesso tempo, malizioso, e sussurrò: «Sono le stesse parole che ti dissi qualche mese fa mentre cercavo dei lacci, poche notti prima di Natale. Ricordi quale fu la tua risposta?».

Ben memore di come aveva rapidamente liquidato il suggerimento di Frost l'uomo abbassò lo sguardo, per celare la vergogna, ma questi gli posò le labbra sulla tempia e si alzò. Senza fretta scese dal letto e recuperò il bastone, che aveva posato su una poltrona lì accanto, quindi lo puntò verso la porta ed evocò il proprio potere: in pochi secondi maniglia e serratura vennero ricoperti da una brina leggera e quindi incastonati in una lastra di ghiaccio, che si espanse fin sulla parete, rendendo impossibile sia l'accesso che l'uscita dalla stanza.

Soddisfatto il giovane poggiò la verga a terra e, posando il piede destro sulla sedia, sciolse il laccio che chiudeva i pantaloni e lo lasciò scivolare sul tappeto. Fece lo stesso col polpaccio sinistro, quindi iniziò a spogliarsi, rimanendo di profilo: dapprima si sfilò la casacca bianca, incastrandosi un poco nel cordino che la chiudeva sotto la gola e gettandola di lato; poi si slacciò i calzoni e li abbassò lentamente, insieme alle mutande, tornando quindi eretto e prendendo un profondo respiro; infine, si voltò, liberando i piedi dagli indumenti ormai inutili e mostrandosi senza timore all'amato.

Pitch, dal canto suo, era rimasto meravigliato dallo spettacolo: aveva dovuto trattenere un'esclamazione di sorpresa nel vedere l'audacia e la furbizia con cui Jack aveva sfruttato la propria abilità, ma quando questi si era tolto i vestiti era rimasto completamente senza parole; incapace di reagire si era limitato a fissarlo, incantato dalla studiata calma con cui scopriva la propria pelle e dai giochi di luce e ombre che il fuoco del camino creava su di essa, facendola sembrare ancora più liscia e vellutata.

Camminando cautamente il ragazzo lo raggiunse e si sedette al suo fianco, ma l'Uomo Nero si rese conto appieno della sua vicinanza solo quando questi gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli chiese: «Pitch, hai ancora paura degli incubi, non è così? Ti stanno ancora tormentando».

«Sì» mormorò debolmente l'uomo.

Fin da quando si era svegliato aveva intuito che il pericolo non era ancora passato: mentre dormiva aveva combattuto strenuamente contro le creature che lo avevano assillato, schiacciando le più piccole e scacciando le più forti; nonostante ciò si sentiva ancora spossato, un peso opprimente gli gravava sul cuore e gli pareva che i mostri fossero ancora lì con lui, nascosti negli angoli bui, appostati sotto i mobili, persino celati nei suoi capelli e pronti ad aprirgli il cranio per impossessarsi della sua mente e farlo soffrire di nuovo: no, la battaglia non era ancora finita.

«Non devi avere paura, sono qui con te: scacceremo insieme quei mostri e non li faremo mai più tornare» affermò deciso Frost, fissandolo negli occhi.

Con delicatezza gli accarezzò il fianco destro e proseguì lungo la coscia, insinuando la mano sotto il lenzuolo e scostandolo fino al ginocchio, e, seppur ancora un po' in imbarazzo, Pitch lo aiutò, calciando via la coperta e aprendo le braccia per invitarlo ad avvicinarsi.

Senza lasciarsi pregare il giovane si sedette a cavalcioni delle sue gambe, poggiando gli avambracci sul suo petto e baciandolo con passione, e l'Uomo Nero rispose con altrettanto trasporto, stringendo a sé quel corpo rovente e sfiorandone ogni punto, lambendo coi palmi gli arti sottili, l'addome, la schiena, la nuca, e, infine, affondando le dita in quei capelli perennemente arruffati. Era sublime averlo lì con sé, finalmente vicino dopo la forzata lontananza, e sentire la sua carne bollente sotto i polpastrelli: era come tornare alla vita dopo essersi, per troppo tempo, creduto in punto di morte.

Con un barlume di lucidità si rese conto che, probabilmente, stava sperimentando ciò che Jack provava tutte le volte: da gelido si stava pian piano riscaldando al contatto del compagno, sotto le sue attenzioni i propri muscoli si scioglievano e il cuore batteva sempre più veloce, e gli pareva che le guance gli stessero andando in fiamme da quanto faticava a respirare per l'emozione.

Intuendo che era a corto di fiato il ragazzo scese un poco per vezzeggiargli il lato destro del collo, e l'Uomo Nero voltò il viso per lasciargli più agio, socchiudendo gli occhi nel sentire le sue labbra insistere sulle zone più sensibili e sospirando piano quando avvertì la sua lingua percorrergli la giugulare, dall'orecchio sino alla clavicola.

Poggiando la destra sul suo capo lo invitò a scivolare sulla spalla, che Frost prontamente baciò, ma la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato lo indusse a riflettere e, quindi, domandare: «Jack, il morso che avevo sulla spalla è sparito?».

«Sì: era una ferita come un'altra, la medicina l'ha fatta rimarginare perfettamente» lo rassicurò il giovane con un sorriso.

«No, non era una ferita come un'altra; la rivoglio: mordimi di nuovo» disse l'uomo, fissandolo negli occhi.

Immediatamente Jack sgranò le iridi, stupito da una simile richiesta e forse propenso a rifiutarsi di assecondarla, ma non appena vide quanto era risoluto capì che quel morso aveva sempre avuto un significato profondo per lui, e annuì.

Ormai certo che il suo desiderio sarebbe stato esaudito Pitch si rilassò e abbassò le palpebre, facendo i grattini alla nuca del ragazzo per indurlo a chinarsi, ma lasciandogli completa libertà d'azione, nonché tutto il tempo necessario per metabolizzare ciò che stava per fare.

Frost, infatti, era ancora decisamente teso e sembrava non saper bene come approcciarlo: inizialmente lo baciò lungo la clavicola, allungando volutamente il percorso pur di non giungere troppo presto alla meta; poi si soffermò sul punto che voleva ledere, catturando l'epidermide tra le labbra e succhiandola; infine, quando si sentì pronto, lo morse.

L'Uomo Nero gemette sensualmente non appena avvertì i denti affondare nella propria spalla: adorava alla follia quel genere di effusioni e le sensazioni che gli donavano, e sentiva il disperato bisogno di avere sulla propria pelle una ferita lasciatagli dal giovane, un marchio che suggellava la loro unione, rendendoli l'uno padrone e proprietà dell'altro ed escludendo il resto del mondo, fossero essi Guardiani, umani o mostri pronti ad attaccare.

Abbracciandolo strettamente l'uomo aprì un poco le gambe, per assecondare i brividi, e senza indugio Jack portò la destra sulla sua virilità già semieretta, strappandogli un profondo sospiro e massaggiandola per distrarlo.

A Pitch bastarono pochi secondi per perdersi: in un vano tentativo di riprendersi provò a sbarrare gli occhi, ma la scena che vide era tanto sfocata da impedirgli di riconoscere persino il luogo in cui si trovava, quindi li socchiuse e si lasciò andare. Non riusciva a percepire nulla all'infuori di sé stesso e del compagno: il suo corpo rovente e il proprio che si riscaldava, il suo respiro affrettato e il proprio ancor più ansante, i suoi denti che affondavano e la propria carne che si apriva, e quelle sublimi scariche di dolore e piacere che lo attraversavano, fondendosi in un connubio perfetto e rendendolo sempre più schiavo.

In un istintivo tentativo di donare almeno una parte dell'appagamento che provava portò la sinistra all'inguine del ragazzo e gli carezzò il membro, non stupendosi di trovarlo già eccitato e strappandogli finalmente qualche mugolio acuto; tuttavia, proprio quando stava per raggiungere la completa soddisfazione, l'altro si staccò dalla sua spalla,interrompendo il languido corteggiamento e ansimando per riprendersi.

«Basta, il morso è già abbastanza profondo: non voglio rischiare di farti male» mormorò a fatica Frost.

Trattenendo un lamento di frustrazione l'Uomo Nero rabbrividì, grato al giovane per quello che gli aveva fatto e ben deciso a non protestare per l'interruzione, ma, proprio quando iniziò a riaversi e si preparò a rivolgergli parole di ringraziamento, avvertì un calore quasi insopportabile avvolgergli l'erezione fino alla base.

Stupito s'inarcò violentemente, prorompendo in un gemito e spalancando le palpebre, e si rese conto che Jack, approfittando del suo mancamento, aveva sollevato il bacino e quindi aveva fatto scivolare la sua virilità dentro di sé.

Considerata la relativa facilità con cui aveva agito Pitch comprese che il giovane si era debitamente preparato, approfittando, probabilmente, del suo stato di estasi per rilassarsi completamente e lubrificandosi l'apertura con un liquido a lui sconosciuto; osservandolo meglio, tuttavia, si accorse che tremava e, mordendosi il labbro, tratteneva a stento le lacrime, e capì che il movimento, per quanto fluido e deciso, doveva essere stato per lui assai doloroso.

Preoccupato gli posò le mani sui fianchi ed esclamò: «Ah, Jack, aspetta! Stai piangendo, non voglio che tu soffra, lascia che...».

«No!» lo interruppe con voce quasi disperata il ragazzo.

Pitch provò a replicare, ma aveva dimenticato l'ostinata testardaggine di Frost: questi, infatti, sentendolo insistere, lo zittì con un bacio e, notando che ancora provava a scostarlo, gli afferrò i polsi tra le dita e glieli bloccò ai lati del viso.

Una volta immobilizzatolo il giovane si tranquillizzò, approfondendo il bacio e placando i tremiti con profondi respiri, quindi, tenendolo ben fermo, iniziò a muoversi.

Lasciandosi sfuggire una lacrima di piacere e commozione l'Uomo Nero emise un gemito soffocato e allargò le gambe, subendo l'amplesso e cercando di dimostrare in ogni modo, seppur compatibilmente con la propria timidezza, quanto lo appagava. Aveva capito al volo le intenzioni e le esigenze del compagno: nei giorni passati Jack aveva sofferto non solo per la sua malattia, ma anche e soprattutto per essersi sentito completamente impotente di fronte ad essa, ed ora voleva rimediare, mostrandogli che sapeva essere perfettamente in grado di gestire la situazione e prendersi cura di lui; voleva coccolarlo e farlo sentire speciale, esattamente come si era sentito egli stesso durante tutti i loro incontri, dedicandogli tutte quelle piccole attenzioni che invece era solito ricevere; infine, voleva farlo totalmente e definitivamente suo, annullando quella distanza, che fino a poche ore prima gli era parsa incolmabile, nel modo più intimo che esisteva, accogliendolo dentro di sé e facendo sì che potesse vedere e pensare solo a lui. Non era solo un capriccio o una voglia del momento, per il ragazzo, unirsi all'amato, ma un vero e proprio bisogno di averlo il più possibile vicino a sé ed essere l'artefice del suo piacere e benessere, e l'uomo non si azzardò nemmeno per un istante a provare a liberarsi, accantonando l'orgoglio e assecondando Frost; e del resto, non era certo un così gran sacrificio lasciarsi corteggiare.

Il giovane, infatti, pur avendo poca esperienza in quel campo, si stava rivelando più che abile: dopo le prime titubanti spinte aveva sistemato i piedi in una posizione più comoda e, allargando le cosce, aveva preso un ritmo lento ma regolare, muovendo sensualmente il bacino e donandogli brividi caldi che lo scossero fin nel profondo.

Dopo poco, forse rassicurato dalla sua arrendevolezza o semplicemente provato dalla stanchezza, Jack ruppe il bacio e allentò la presa sui polsi di Pitch, e questi non tradì la sua fiducia, facendo scivolare i palmi lungo le sue braccia fino alla vita e quindi afferrandolo per i fianchi, per alleviargli la fatica. Dovette concentrarsi per non perdersi: il corpo di Jack era così stretto e caldo, le sue mosse così provocanti, i suoi gemiti così languidi e il modo in cui si mordeva le labbra gonfie per trattenere gli acuti così eccitante che gli pareva di trovarsi in un sogno, in cui tutto era ovattato e indefinito fuorché il compagno, e che non poteva avere che un unico soddisfacente epilogo.

Tuttavia, proprio quando iniziò ad ansimare e l'aria si fece disperatamente necessaria, qualcosa gliela negò, e, quando l'uomo riaprì gli occhi, vide che il ragazzo gli aveva chiuso le mani sulla gola; la stretta, in verità, non era particolarmente energica, tant'è che all'Uomo Nero bastò contrarre i muscoli del collo per riprendere a respirare normalmente, ma lo sguardo dell'altro era duro e i tremiti che gli scuotevano gli arti lasciavano intendere che stava esercitando tutta la forza che gli era rimasta.

«Giurami che non evocherai mai più Behemuth, né altri mostri che potrebbero ucciderti» disse con fare perentorio Frost.

Comprendendo finalmente il perché di quel comportamento l'uomo si rilassò e mormorò: «Non evocherò più...».

«_Giuralo!_» lo interruppe bruscamente il giovane, con le lacrime agli occhi; «Giuralo sulla tua sabbia oscura, sul tuo Incubo più bello: giuralo sulla cosa più preziosa che hai».

«Lo giuro su di te» sussurrò Pitch.

A quella riposta Jack sgranò le iridi, incredulo e stupito per una simile dichiarazione, e, troppo imbarazzato per poter sostenere uno sguardo tanto grato, l'Uomo Nero diede un colpo deciso col bacino, portando contemporaneamente la destra sulla virilità dell'altro e iniziando ad accarezzarla.

Colto alla sprovvista il ragazzo s'inarcò, mordendosi il polso per trattenere un acuto e assecondando subito le spinte, ma bastarono pochi altri secondi di intimo massaggio per portarlo al limite: affondando i denti nella propria carne s'irrigidì, venendo nella mano dell'uomo chiusa a pugno e quindi accasciandosi in braccio a lui.

Sfinito pur non avendo raggiunto l'orgasmo Pitch si abbandonò contro i soffici cuscini che gli sostenevano la schiena, sfiorando il fianco del compagno con la sinistra e portandosi la destra accanto al viso, ma Frost non era intenzionato a dargli tregua: a tentoni gli afferrò l'avambraccio, portandosi il palmo vicino alla bocca e leccando con un'espressione persa e provocante il proprio seme, poi lo baciò con passione e riprese a spingere.

La situazione, l'abilità dell'altro e il fatto di essere già eccitato fecero la loro parte, ma fu sicuramente l'assaggio del sapore del giovane a portarlo all'apice: non appena se lo sentì scivolare in gola venne travolto dai ricordi della prima occasione in cui aveva potuto provarlo, quando il suo piccolo fiocco di neve, seppur rosso per l'imbarazzo, gli aveva concesso di fargli ciò che più desiderava e si era prestato ad ogni nuova esperienza, regalandogli attimi di puro godimento.

Intuendo che l'Uomo Nero si trovava ormai prossimo all'orgasmo Jack lo afferrò per i capelli e esclamò con voce rotta dal piacere: «Ah, mordimi, ti prego!».

Con un ultimo barlume di coscienza l'uomo trovò la giugulare dell'amato, guidato dall'istinto dopo che la vista lo aveva abbandonato, e mordendola venne dentro di lui, dando una spinta profonda e decisa e attirandolo a sé tanto strettamente da mozzargli il fiato.

Rimase teso in quella posizione ancora qualche istante, mentre i brividi caldi continuavano capricciosamente a contrargli i muscoli, quindi si lasciò andare, agguantando al volo il ragazzo e lasciando che crollasse sul proprio petto; a fatica lo sistemò, in modo che stesse comodo e potesse respirare agevolmente, quindi prese a carezzargli la schiena, dalla nuca fin quasi alle natiche, per strappargli ancora qualche sospiro e dimostrargli l'affetto e la gratitudine che provava per lui.

Dopo qualche minuto Frost emise un mugugno e senza muoversi mormorò: «I mostri sono spariti, non è così? Non ti tormentano più».

Colto alla sprovvista Pitch impiegò qualche secondo a comprendere quell'affermazione: l'amplesso lo aveva coinvolto al punto che si era completamente dimenticato degli ultimi sintomi della malattia. Riflettendo, tuttavia, si disse che quella era proprio la definitiva conferma della propria guarigione: a parte un comprensibile imbarazzo non aveva provato alcuna paura nell'unirsi al giovane, e in quel momento percepiva la mente sgombra di ogni timore o preoccupazione e non paventava aggressioni di alcun tipo. I mostri se ne erano andati per sempre.

«Sì, sono andati via, piccolo. Come facevi ad esserne così certo? Sbaglio o ti stai credendo fin troppo infallibile?» rispose con tono provocatorio.

In risposta Jack mugolò, stringendolo in un tenero abbraccio e strusciando la guancia contro il suo petto, e disse: «No, l'ho capito perché sei finalmente tornato caldo e profumato!».

A quelle parole l'Uomo Nero, perplesso, non poté trattenere una risata; alzando il capo il ragazzo esclamò: «Perché ridi? Guarda che sono serio! Sei sempre stato molto caldo in confronto a me, mi ha spaventato tantissimo sentirti diventare freddo come ghiaccio, e poi odiavo l'odore della malattia: mi ricordava in ogni momento che ti trovavi tra la vita e la morte. Adesso sei tornato normale, e profumi di nuovo: hai lo stesso odore del sottobosco, lo sai? E ora sai anche un po' di digitale purpurea, come sempre quando stiamo insieme. Hai un buon profumo: mi piace molto, e mi mancava».

Commosso l'uomo gli sfiorò una gota e sussurrò: «Anche tu hai un buon profumo, Jack. Hai lo stesso sentore della neve appena caduta, e quando stiamo insieme quella fragranza si carica di un aroma speziato che inizialmente mi ha stupito, ma che effettivamente ti si addice molto».

«Speziato? Come i dolci di Natale?» domandò Frost incuriosito.

«Sì, sei il mio biscottino, Jack!» replicò, con tono volutamente sdolcinato, Pitch.

Nell'udire quel soprannome il giovane scoppiò a ridere, seguito a ruota dall'altro, ma dopo poco tornò serio e, poggiando gli avambracci sul suo torace per sostenersi meglio, confessò: «Non me ne voglio andare da qui: voglio restare così per sempre».

Grato del fatto di non poter arrossire l'Uomo Nero incassò l'indiretto complimento e, cercando di deviare il discorso, osservò: «Non pensi che Nord avrebbe qualcosa da ridire se ci trovasse qui, così come siamo ora?».

Un lampo di paura attraversò le iridi cristalline di Jack, che subito ipotizzò: «Accidenti, penso che nella migliore delle ipotesi ci sbatterebbe fuori nella neve così come siamo, ma nella peggiore... potrebbe darci in pasto alle sue renne!».

Perplesso l'uomo chiese: «Cos'hanno le sue renne di così terribile? Sono carnivore?».

«Non mi stupirei di scoprirlo! Fanno davvero paura» spiegò il ragazzo con voce spaventata.

«Meglio non svelare il mistero, che ne dici? Ci conviene metterci a dormire tra poco» propose Pitch.

«No, non voglio, questa sarà probabilmente la prima e ultima volta in cui sarò stato sopra io!» proruppe Frost con tono infastidito e un sorriso ben noto dipinto sulle labbra.

L'Uomo Nero lo fissò, interdetto, e impiegò qualche secondo a comprendere di essere stato preso in giro per tutto il tempo; con uno sbuffo infastidito voltò il capo e provò a spintonare via il compagno, non cedendo alla risata che gli sorgeva spontanea e fingendosi per nulla divertito da quella battuta, ma poi, com'era nella sua natura, replicò: «Forse, visto che sei stato un puledrino tanto bravo e tanto focoso, in futuro potrei permetterti di stare sopra di nuovo».

«Come desideri, purosangue perfetto» lo canzonò il giovane; «Sei rimasto stupito, non è vero? Non avresti mai immaginato che sarei stato così abile».

«Non peccare di vanità, Jack Frost!» lo ammonì bonariamente l'uomo.

Dovette ammetterlo a sé stesso, era senza dubbio rimasto stupito da quella presa d'iniziativa, ma non tanto quanto l'altro immaginava: ricordava bene come lo aveva sedotto l'ultima volta che si erano incontrati, rimembrava come Jack gli era sempre parso naturalmente portato per movimenti sensuali e provocanti e, ogni volta che si univano in un amplesso, sentiva perfettamente come e quanto egli fosse in grado di assecondare ogni spinta e partecipare attivamente.

«Parla il re dell'umiltà, non è così, Pitch Black?» seguitò a schernirlo il ragazzo.

«Jack, sono serio: tu parli davvero troppo» concluse Pitch attirandolo a sé.

Con un piccolo lamento soffocato Frost si lasciò coinvolgere in un bacio appassionato, rispondendo prontamente all'abbraccio e lasciandosi infine guidare dall'amato, permettendogli di carezzare la propria lingua con la sua e di mordergli giocosamente le labbra gonfie.

Sentendo che il suo cuore batteva ormai all'impazzata e i suoi ansiti erano sempre più brevi e spezzati l'Uomo Nero si staccò da lui, interrompendo la languida unione, ma rimanendo comunque ad un soffio dalla sua bocca, e si godette fino in fondo quel momento di intima condivisione, apprezzando la vicinanza dell'altro, l'affetto che gli dimostrava, il desiderio che provava per lui e persino il suo respiro che si mescolava al proprio. Adorava quei momenti di coccole dolci e un po' sensuali dopo un amplesso, ed era intenzionato a prolungarle il più possibile, quindi non poté che irrigidirsi nell'avvertire il giovane scostarsi e far forza sui piedi per alzarsi.

«No, Jack, fermo: così ti farai male,. Lascia fare a me: ti giuro che sarò delicato e non sentirai nulla» propose con voce gentile, ma decisa, l'uomo.

Non appena vide Jack arrossire e, quindi, annuire torse leggermente il busto e si voltò per risistemare i cuscini: li spostò tutti in un baule aperto accanto al letto, sprimacciò l'ultimo e lo lasciò sul materasso, quindi si stese e invitò l'altro a poggiare il petto contro il suo, lasciando che si accoccolasse col capo tra le clavicole e il collo; gli massaggiò a lungo la schiena, cercando di sciogliergli i muscoli e scendendo sempre più in basso, raggiungendo quindi le cosce e inducendolo delicatamente ad aprire la destra e allungarla accanto alle proprie; infine, quando lo sentì pronto, si girò, tenendo il suo ginocchio sinistro agganciato alla propria vita e facendolo coricare accanto a sé.

Guadagnata finalmente una maggiore libertà d'azione sciolse l'abbraccio e posò le labbra sulla giugulare del ragazzo, succhiandola e mordicchiandola mentre gli sfiorava la pelle con la punta delle dita, e fu solo dopo qualche minuto che si azzardò ad agire, premendo con la destra sul suo addome e scivolando lentamente fuori da lui.

Sospirarono in coro, uno per la mancanza di calore e l'altro per il senso di vuoto, entrambi nostalgici dell'unione, ma consolati dalla vicinanza del compagno, e per fugare ogni dubbio Pitch domandò: «Ti ho fatto male, piccolo mio?».

«No, sei stato delicatissimo, Pitch: grazie» sussurrò Frost, con la voce impastata dal sonno e gli occhi già chiusi.

A quella vista l'Uomo Nero sorrise: si inteneriva sempre nel vedere il giovane combattere contro la stanchezza e infine capitolare, e adorava guardarlo e coccolarlo mentre dormiva. Tuttavia, v'era una questione della massima importanza di cui discutere, una rivelazione che avrebbe senza dubbio cambiato radicalmente il loro rapporto e che non era più opportuno rimandare, quindi, seppur a malincuore, s'apprestò a svegliare l'addormentato.

«Jack, sei ancora sveglio? Ti devo parlare» sussurrò l'uomo, scuotendogli delicatamente una spalla.

Jack si riscosse con un mugugno, restio ad abbandonare il mondo dei sogni, ma quando si sentì ripetere quella frase una seconda volta rabbrividì e, con fare agitato, disse: «Cosa c'è, Pitch? Non ti senti bene? Hai avuto un incubo? I mostri sono tornati di nuovo? Sembri sofferente, ti ho ferito prima? Ti ho fatto male? Tu magari volevi solo riposare tranquillo e io ti ho forzato, sono stato un'idiota, adesso penserai che io da te voglio solo quello e non mi importa della tua salute, sono stato uno stupido, perdonami, avrei dovuto immaginare che...».

«Ti amo» lo interruppe Pitch, fissando ostinatamente il fuoco.

Esterrefatto da quella dichiarazione a bruciapelo il ragazzo ammutolì, coprendosi la bocca con le mani e smettendo quasi di respirare, ma proprio quando l'Uomo Nero iniziò a preoccuparsi si riprese, appoggiandosi al gomito destro e allontanandosi leggermente per poterlo guardare meglio.

Testardamente l'Uomo Nero seguitò a evitare il contatto visivo, facendo vagare le pupille in ogni angolo pur di non incontrare quelle del compagno; tuttavia, quando lo sentì posare le dita sulla propria guancia, capì che non sarebbe potuto fuggire per sempre, dunque, cercando di non tremare, si girò.

Gli occhi di Frost erano sgranati a tal punto da mostrare completamente le iridi in tutta la loro splendida bellezza: l'azzurro di base sembrava più scuro a causa della luce incerta del fuoco, ma le pagliuzze che le adornavano brillavano come neve al chiaro di luna, e creavano così tante screziature di ceruleo, turchese, cobalto e zaffiro da farle sembrare due pietre preziose dalle mille sfaccettature. In una sola altra occasione l'uomo aveva potuto vederle così, e l'avrebbe ricordata per tutta la sua esistenza: era stato dopo la battaglia con Behemuth, quando era scivolato tra le braccia dell'amato prima di svenire; quella volta, tuttavia, la debolezza aveva fatto calare un velo opaco sulla scena, e la mente aveva ceduto, impedendogli di apprezzare quella visione e facendogli recepire solo la paura che traspariva da quegli occhi.

Incantato da quei giochi di luci e ombre Pitch non riuscì a decifrare le emozioni che si celavano dietro di essi, e udì a malapena il giovane sussurrare: «Dillo di nuovo».

Dopo alcuni tentativi falliti l'Uomo Nero riuscì a mormorare con tono esitante: «Ti amo».

«Ancora» insistette Jack.

Imbarazzato oltre ogni misura l'uomo passò al contrattacco per difendersi e, sistemandosi meglio sul materasso, sbottò: «Quante altre volte hai intenzione di farmelo ripetere, eh?».

Trattenendo lacrime di gioia il ragazzo gli gettò le braccia al collo e rispose: «Finché non avrai compensato tutte quelle volte in cui avresti voluto dirmelo ma, per paura, vergogna o orgoglio, ti sei trattenuto».

Commosso Pitch lo abbracciò strettamente, sentendo finalmente qualcosa sciogliersi dentro di sé e un peso pari a un macigno togliersi dal proprio cuore, e replicò: «Dammi qualche settimana e forse riuscirò a recuperare».

Ridacchiando Frost arretrò un poco e lo provocò: «Solo qualche settimana? Non qualche mese o addirittura qualche decennio? Caro il mio timidone, se ci metti così tanto a dichiararti non ti basterà una vita intera!».

«Ma te guarda che insolenza!» proruppe l'Uomo Nero, mordendogli il collo per punirlo.

Con un sospiro divertito il giovane lo lasciò fare, quindi confessò: «Stavo scherzando, Pitch, puoi anche non dirmelo mai più se non te la senti, ma non voglio che tu stia zitto perché provi vergogna: non devi, è una dichiarazione così bella e non c'è nulla per cui provare imbarazzo. E' stato meraviglioso per me sentirtelo dire, mi hai tolto un peso dal cuore e lo hai riempito di gioia. Grazie, Pitch, grazie: ti amo anch'io».

Intenerito seppur ancora un po' in imbarazzo l'uomo sorrise e, vedendo che ormai l'altro aveva il capo ciondolante e le palpebre socchiuse, concluse: «Forza, piccolo mio, adesso basta fare i piccioncini: è ora di dormire».

Mugolando debolmente Jack si accoccolò meglio contro il suo petto, alzando un poco il ginocchio sinistro per abbracciarlo meglio in vita con la gamba e assopendosi quasi all'istante. Pitch, invece, si prese qualche minuto in più: avvolse le braccia attorno al suo torace, curandosi di farlo sentire protetto senza ostacolargli la respirazione o provocargli crampi, quindi ne approfittò per coccolarlo un poco mentre rifletteva.

Era finita, ce l'aveva fatta, aveva finalmente sconfitto la timidezza e tutti i dubbi, reali e imposti dal suo ruolo, che lo avevano attanagliato, e si era dichiarato. Col senno di poi dovette ammettere che, in fondo, non era stato poi così difficile: era bastato non pensare a nient'altro e buttarsi; inoltre, pronunciare quella frase per la prima volta lo aveva aiutato a superare il blocco, ed era profondamente convinto che non avrebbe più esitato così tanto a confessare l'amore che provava. Sarebbe stato in grado di ripeterlo, ancora e ancora, in tutte le occasioni in cui ne avesse avuto voglia, e niente e nessuno lo avrebbe fermato: era finito il tempo dei sotterfugi, delle paure e degli inganni.

Risoluto ad applicare fin da subito le decisioni che aveva maturato, e ben consapevole che era troppo stanco per poter rimanere sveglio ancora per molto elaborando pensieri coerenti, l'Uomo Nero afferrò il lenzuolo e coprì accuratamente sé stesso e il compagno, ma non tentò in alcun modo di rifuggire il suo abbraccio: non gli importava che i Guardiani li vedessero insieme, non gli importava delle critiche e dei commenti che avrebbero potuto avanzare, non gli importava nemmeno che intuissero che avevano fatto l'amore. Che parlassero pure, la questione non lo tangeva minimamente: lui voleva solo stare di nuovo e finalmente vicino al suo piccolo fiocco di neve, e se qualcuno avesse avuto da ridire avrebbe affrontato la sua ira; da quel punto di vista, infatti, i suoi sentimenti non erano cambiati: Jack, era suo, suo e suo soltanto, e nessuno si poteva frapporre tra loro due.

Intuendo che ormai le proprie riflessioni stavano diventando sempre più sconnesse Pitch diede un piccolo bacio di congedo sotto l'orecchio del ragazzo, quindi sussurrò: «Sogni d'oro, amore mio» e scivolò in un sonno tranquillo.

La mia amica Benny (autrice dei disegni a matita pubblicati nella prima decina di capitoli) ha disegnato di nuovo per me ^^ non perdetevi queste cinque chicche!  
post/67393300520/some-blackice-1-today-i-wanted-to-train-to-draw

Tenerissima fanart realizzata da HeilyNeko ^^  
fs70/f/2013/329/2/b/untitled_by_


	21. Chapter 21

Cara Ludovica, ti ringrazio tantissimo di tutti i complimenti che mi fai e di tutte le recensioni che mi lasci, ti assicuro che mi illuminano la giornata */* spero che apprezzerai anche questo capitolo, ti auguro buona lettura!

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – VENTUNESIMA PARTE**

Pitch non fece alcun sogno quella notte, ma si limitò a scivolare in quel nero oblio che era ormai solito accompagnarlo nelle ore di sonno da secoli e secoli. Ripensandoci a posteriori non si sarebbe saputo dire il perché: forse a causa dell'indebolimento dovuto alla malattia, forse per la stanchezza accumulata, forse perché la sua mente era stata stimolata così tanto, nei giorni precedenti, da non avere più la forza di elaborare alcun pensiero, o forse, semplicemente, perché non v'era nessun bisogno di sognare. Aveva ritrovato il suo piccolo fiocco di neve, si era ricongiunto a lui e addirittura dichiarato: non poteva esistere utopia più bella della realtà che stava vivendo.

Dopo un tempo indefinito passato in stato di incoscienza qualcosa intervenne a disturbare il suo riposo: qualcosa che gli tirava debolmente le braccia e, discretamente, gli sussurrava in un orecchio, facendolo riavere quel tanto che bastava per infastidirsi, ma non certo per svegliarsi del tutto. Ancora annidato in quell'oscurità ovattata che l'aveva protetto l'Uomo Nero si ritrasse, raggomitolandosi su sé stesso e mugugnando piano, ma i rumori di sottofondo si intensificarono, prendendo corpo e volume fino a formare una risata e, quindi, parole distinguibili.

"No, non mi lascerà mai andare così" udì come prima cosa; "Pitch, dobbiamo alzarci" fu la seconda.

«Pitchie, è ora della medicina!» trillò una voce squillante.

Destandosi di soprassalto l'uomo aprì gli occhi, ma quasi non fece in tempo a registrare di trovarsi ancora steso sul letto in cui era stato sistemato che Dentolina cinguettò: «Oh, Pitch, quanto sei carino! Però ti converrebbe lasciar respirare Jack, non trovi?».

Ancora intontito Pitch allungò gli arti per ambientarsi e vide una testa arruffata sbucare da sotto le coperte ed esclamare: «Ah, finalmente! Apprezzo gli abbracci, ma anche respirare non mi disturba, sai? Su, fammi scendere: devo finire di prepararti la medicina».

Improvvisamente preoccupato l'Uomo Nero fece per stringerlo ancora a sé e impedirgli di mostrarsi nudo agli altri, ma sotto i polpastrelli percepì chiaramente la ruvidezza della stoffa; quando lo guardò scendere dal materasso notò che era abbigliato normalmente, ad esclusione dei lacci che gli chiudevano i pantaloni, e gli sfuggì un sorriso: non avrebbe mai pensato che Jack sarebbe stato così previdente da alzarsi prima di lui e rivestirsi, per evitare figure imbarazzanti di fronte ai Guardiani.

Rassicurato da ciò scostò le coperte quel tanto che gli bastava per avere maggior agio e si sollevò sul gomito sinistro, troppo stanco per mettersi seduto, ma subito Nord lo soccorse, ridisponendo i cuscini contro la testata del letto e aiutandolo ad appoggiarsi con la schiena ad essi.

Guadagnata finalmente una posizione comoda e consona l'uomo volse lo sguardo all'intorno e non poté che rimanere stupito dalla scena che vide: Dentolina era alla sua sinistra, intenta a rimboccargli il lenzuolo e controllargli battito e temperatura; Sandy si librava a qualche metro dai suoi piedi e, dopo aver creato una bombetta con la propria sabbia magica, se la tolse dal capo, in segno di saluto; infine, Babbo Natale seguitava a sprimacciare cuscini, borbottando qualcosa riguardo ad una imbottitura da sostituire e sistemando la cassapanca ormai vuota. Ricordava di aver già ricevuto aiuto da loro, rimembrava bene le premurose cure che gli avevano fornito, ma finché era stato debole e malato non si era pienamente reso conto di quanto ciò fosse innaturale, e l'aveva accettato con maggior facilità; in quel momento, invece, le uniche due note non stonate che riusciva a intravedere erano l'amato che gli mescolava la medicina e Calmoniglio che, di fronte al fuoco, lo ignorava bellamente e si lisciava il pelo.

Nel tentativo di scacciare la sensazione di disagio Pitch domandò: «Di nuovo la medicina? La ferita è guarita, non mi sembra affatto necessario continuare la cura e, inoltre, finirei di nuovo col rischiare di morire congelato».

«Oh no, di quello non ti devi preoccupare! Jack ha pensato che sarebbe meglio assorbire il freddo prima di darti la medicina: prima di tutto è più semplice, e poi elimina qualsiasi rischio per te, quindi bevi pure tranquillo, e guai a te se ti rifiuti! Dobbiamo stare attenti fino alla fine, la ferita è chiusa, ma all'interno com'è? Si è rimarginata o i tessuti sono ancora lesi? E se ci fosse ancora una traccia di infezione? E' assolutamente fuori discussione che tu interrompa la cura ora» rispose Dentolina.

«Ho finito! Tieni Pitch, bevila pure fino in fondo, e prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve» gli sussurrò con dolcezza il ragazzo.

Riducendo gli occhi a due fessure per far capire quanto era contrariato dall'insistenza dei due improvvisati infermieri l'Uomo Nero mugugnò qualcosa d'incomprensibile, ma poi si risolse ad afferrare la ciotola che gli veniva offerta e avvicinarla alla bocca; memore di quanto aveva sofferto durante l'applicazione dell'impacco e dopo aver assunto l'infuso tentennò diversi secondi prima di riuscire a trovare il coraggio, ma infine prese un profondo respiro e iniziò a bere.

A differenza della prima volta la medicina non gli bruciò la lingua, ma scese, piacevolmente tiepida, fino allo stomaco, lenendo il bruciore che gli tormentava la gola fin dal risveglio e dissetandolo; piacevolmente stupito da quegli insperati effetti benefici l'uomo sorseggiò con rinnovata convinzione, deglutendo fino all'ultima goccia e coprendosi le labbra con la mano per tossire, quindi poggiò la tazza sul comodino e udì Frost chiedere: «Allora, come è andata? Senti freddo, Pitch?».

«No, ho solo qualche brivido, ma nulla di paragonabile alla scorsa volta: la tua idea ha funzionato» mormorò Pitch, sfregandosi i palmi sui tricipiti per riscaldarsi.

A quella risposta la fata sorrise, ma presto il suo sguardo si intristì, e quelle iridi così prepotentemente rosa si appannarono e abbassarono, fino a fissare una piega del lenzuolo.

Interdetto di fronte a quella reazione l'Uomo Nero non poté evitarsi di ironizzare: «Che c'è, fatina, sei triste perché l'Uomo Nero è ancora vivo e presto tornerà a spaventare i tuoi amati bambini?».

La Guardiana sospirò, quindi confessò: «No, non è assolutamente quello il motivo, anzi, è proprio l'esatto opposto. Pitch, so che è presto, so che sei ancora convalescente e che non dovresti sottoporti ad ulteriori fatiche, ma dobbiamo assolutamente chiederti una cosa: abbiamo bisogno dei tuoi Incubi».

Immediatamente l'uomo scoppiò a ridere e sbottò: «E perché mai ne avreste bisogno? Per distruggerli una volta per tutte? Finché sono morente e bisognoso di cure mi trovate carino come animale da compagnia, ma quando inizio a riacquistare i miei poteri non vi piaccio più? Avreste dovuto pensarci prima e lasciarmi in quella radura ad esalare l'ultimo respiro!».

«Oh, Pitch, per piacere, non farmelo ripetere un'altra volta! Qui nessuno ti odia, quindi piantala di fare l'idiota e ascolta!» lo rimbrottò il giovane.

«Pitch, ci servono tuoi Incubi per bambini: sono senza ormai da quattro giorni, non puoi mancare a tuoi doveri!» esclamò Nord.

«I miei doveri? E voi come fate ad essere tanto certi che io abbia dei doveri da assolvere? Sono al mondo da ben prima di voi e nessuno mi ha mai spiegato nulla. Non ho mai ricevuto aiuto e non sono mai dipeso da nessuno, faccio quello che mi pare quando mi pare da sempre, e continuerò a farlo! Ad ogni modo non credo proprio che sia così drammatico, per quei bambini che sono sulla soglie dell'adolescenza, rimanere infantili per una settimana più del previsto» replicò seccato Pitch.

«Concordo con te, Pitch, ma quello non è il tuo unico compito, né il più importante!» gridò con tono incrinato Dentolina.

Colpito dalla disperazione con cui ella si era espressa l'Uomo Nero si volse per osservarla meglio e, vedendola sull'orlo delle lacrime, si decise a tacere e attendere delucidazioni. Dal canto suo la fata, non appena capì di aver ricevuto la sua attenzione, non si fece certo pregare e spiegò: «Pitch, alcuni bambini hanno un senso di responsabilità quasi innato, ma la maggior parte non lo possiede. E' normale che sia così, quando nascono non sanno assolutamente nulla, e noi Guardiani esistiamo proprio per far sì che, crescendo, apprendano il più possibile sui sentimenti positivi e sulle proprie capacità, ma questo non basta a formarli: devono anche imparare a difendersi da tutto ciò che c'è di crudele nel mondo e a non mettersi nei guai. Certo, i loro genitori esistono proprio per insegnargli tutto questo, ma sai che purtroppo non tutti gli adulti si prendono cura a dovere dei propri figli, e che alcuni di quelli che lo fanno hanno figli che non li ascoltano. Ne hai incontrati molti nelle tue spedizioni, non è così? Bambini che si credono già grandi, che pensano di non aver bisogno di niente e di nessuno, che fanno i prepotenti con gli altri per dimostrare quanto sono migliori e più forti, e che disobbediscono alle regole per il puro gusto di farlo. Si comportano così per essere al centro dell'attenzione, per farsi vedere da tutti ed essere ammirati, e lo fanno senza pensare alle conseguenze, ma purtroppo, a volte, si rendono conto di essersi messi nei guai quando più nessuno può aiutarli».

«Non ti stai affatto spiegando, fatina: ho la mente molto più confusa di qualche minuto fa» sbottò l'uomo, infastidito e al contempo vagamente spaventato da quel discorso così serio.

Sandman si inserì nel discorso, modellando la sabbia sopra il proprio capo fino a formare la figura di un bambino: dapprima lo fece correre, poi malmenare altri infanti, non abbassare il capo di fronte ad una figura più alta che muoveva l'indice in segno di disapprovazione e quindi scappare via, fuggendo tra i colli fino a raggiungere una zona pianeggiante; qui la sagoma che lo aveva sgridato ricomparve, ben piazzata al limitare della distesa piatta e intenta a sbracciarsi, ma il soggetto in fuga le volse le spalle e si mise a saltare sul posto. Proprio quando Pitch fece per distendere la fronte aggrottata e lasciarsi sfuggire una risata per la scenetta comica questa cambiò: sotto il bambino si aprì improvvisamente una voragine che lo inghiottì; mani si protesero ad afferrarlo, ma nessuna riuscì a raggiungerlo; infine, la sabbia tremolò e disparve, lasciando lo spettatore confuso e turbato.

«Quello che Sandy stava cercando di raccontarti», intervenne Jack, «è un episodio accaduto proprio ieri. Un bambino particolarmente ribelle ha fatto il prepotente con i propri compagni durante una gita scolastica, la maestra lo ha rimproverato e lui, per mancarle di rispetto, è scappato via; dopo poco ha raggiunto un laghetto ghiacciato, l'insegnante si è spaventata ed è arrivata addirittura a implorarlo, promettendogli che non gli avrebbe fatto nulla se lui fosse tornato indietro. Lui, ovviamente, non le ha dato ascolto per non darle soddisfazioni, sentendola dire che il ghiaccio poteva cedere si è messo a saltare per provocarla e, naturalmente, vista la stagione, la lastra si è rotta quasi subito. Gli è successa la stessa cosa che era successa a me: è caduto ed è stato inghiottito dall'acqua gelida. Nel suo caso, però, non c'era nessun Uomo Nella Luna a salvarlo: è morto da solo, preso dal panico per una paura che, se avesse provato anche solo qualche minuto prima, avrebbe evitato quella tragedia».

A quelle parole l'Uomo Nero gemette e si portò una mano sul cuore: aveva provato un dolore indicibile nell'udire l'epilogo di quel racconto. Grazie agli incubi avuti solo poche ore prima riusciva parzialmente a comprendere come potesse essersi sentito quel bambino, ma la cosa che più lo aveva colpito era la rapidità con cui si era saputo identificare nei genitori: aveva impiegato meno di un secondo a intuire quale strazio, quale disperata incredulità, quale senso di inadeguatezza e fallimento doveva averli pervasi. Doveva essere stato terribile, per loro, ricevere la triste notizia: quel figlio, tanto difficile da gestire eppure tanto amato, non sarebbe più tornato da una gita che gli avrebbe solo dovuto illuminare la giornata. Niente più capricci, niente più litigi, niente più rimproveri o punizioni, niente più scherzi, niente più risate, niente più soddisfazioni per i successi ottenuti nell'educarlo o per i disegni da lui realizzati: solo una piccola bara bianca insieme alla quale seppellire tutte le proprie speranze e gioie.

Perché, perché tali pensieri gli avevano attraversato la mente? Lui non aveva una famiglia, e non l'aveva mai avuta, quindi come poteva comprendere così a fondo dei sentimenti tanto annientanti? Perché ne era certo, lui non stava facendo supposizioni, o immaginandosi la scena sulla base di spedizioni passate durante le quali, oltre alla paura, aveva percepito anche altre sensazioni: lui capiva appieno la situazione, e se ne sentiva così coinvolto da stare male. Era forse possibile che in un passato lontano non fosse stato solo, e non ne serbasse più ricordo? Era assurdo, completamente assurdo, eppure gli era parso di aver perso non un bambino qualsiasi, ma il proprio figlio, e un deludente senso di fallimento lo aveva preso, esattamente come era, di certo, accaduto al vero padre.

No, non era giusto, non era affatto giusto quello che era successo: lui non lo aveva mai voluto. Oh, certo, adorava spaventare gli infanti, tormentare le loro menti fino a mandarle preda del panico e seguire con gli occhi le loro inutili e patetiche fughe verso le camere dei genitori, ma non aveva mai desiderato vederli morire! Era sbagliato, terribilmente sbagliato che un corpicino così minuto e così iperattivo venisse pervaso dal torpore della morte e sepolto per sempre sottoterra.

«E' stato straziante vedere la scena, Pitch. Eravamo accorsi tutti e quattro, io, Sandy, Nord e Calmoniglio, perché avevamo il presentimento che sarebbe successo qualcosa di molto brutto, e così è stato. Abbiamo provato a rabbonire il bambino, distrarlo, mostrargli ciò che c'era di bello in quella escursione, nei suoi compagni e in lui stesso, ma lui non credeva in noi e non ci poteva sentire. D'altra parte, perché mai avrebbe dovuto farlo? Aveva deciso che non avrebbe avuto paura di nulla, e nessun incubo è intervenuto a spaventarlo: non gli servivano ricordi, speranza, sogni o meraviglia per rassicurarsi, gli bastava la sua spavalderia» confessò Dentolina, col volto rigato dalle lacrime.

«E cosa peggiore è stato non poterlo salvare nemmeno dopo: vedendo che non ci ascoltava abbiamo deciso di aiutarlo e tirarlo fuori dall'acqua, ma lui non credeva in noi, non ci vedeva e non ci poteva toccare, e nemmeno noi lo potevamo toccare. Abbiamo provato più volte, allungato mani, zampe, sabbia e anche sciabole, ma non potevamo nemmeno sentire calore di sua pelle, e l'unica cosa che abbiamo potuto fare è stato guardarlo morire» concluse Nord, con sguardo basso e le mani giunte in grembo.

Travolto dai particolari di quell'episodio Pitch affondò le unghie nella pelle sotto la propria spalla sinistra e, fissando con occhi sbarrati le proprie ginocchia, mormorò: «Io non ho mai voluto questo... Non ho mai ucciso un bambino, non l'ho mai voluto fare e non volevo che lui morisse...».

Mani gentili si posarono sul suo viso, inducendolo a voltarsi fino a incrociare le iridi cristalline dell'amato; ancora intontito si perse in tutte le loro molteplici sfumature, notando solo all'ultimo il velo di preoccupazione che le opacizzava, quindi si lasciò abbracciare dal ragazzo, e lo udì sussurrare: «Scusa, Pitch. Non volevamo sconvolgerti, soprattutto dopo tutto quello che hai passato, però sono sicuro che comprendi che era necessario parlarti di questo fatto. E' stato un episodio orribile, e purtroppo non il solo, ma siamo ancora in tempo: ci sono così tanti bambini al mondo, e non hai idea di quanti siano già in pericolo! Gli infanti di adesso sono diversi da quelli di un tempo, hanno molta meno paura dei genitori, e tendono a disobbedire spesso e volentieri: aiutaci a dargli almeno quel minimo di senso di responsabilità necessario a tenerli fuori dai guai. Noi facciamo del nostro meglio, ma possiamo agire solo su quelli che credono in noi, e fidati, purtroppo sono sempre meno: fin troppi ci dimenticano, reputandoci inutili, proprio poco prima di rischiare la vita».

Ancora turbato l'Uomo Nero fece per ricambiare l'abbraccio, ma, riavendosi giusto in tempo, si bloccò: non si voleva mostrare debole di fronte ai Guardiani.

Riacquistando quasi tutto il proprio autocontrollo scostò Frost e commentò con voce ferma: «Proverò a creare degli Incubi, ma non so se e quanti ne potrò evocare. Inoltre saranno appena nati, quindi piccoli, poco efficaci ed autosufficienti, e non ho idea di che effetto potranno avere: sarebbe sufficiente, per loro, incappare in un bambino risoluto a non lasciarsi abbattere da brutti sogni per dissolversi e sparire».

«Gli Incubi appena nati sono piccoli? Sul serio? Ma com'è possibile, ti ho visto evocare degli stalloni con un solo schiocco di dita!» domandò Dentolina.

«Quando mi hai visto ero al pieno dei miei poteri, e non facevo altro che richiamare Incubi che già avevo fatto crescere fino a diventare Purosangue» replicò l'Uomo Nero, profondamente a disagio nel dover spiegare trucchi e segreti che custodiva gelosamente da secoli.

«Aspetta, Pitch, ricordo quello che mi hai spiegato riguardo agli Incubi: se attaccano delle vittime deboli si fortificano a sufficienza per aggredire chiunque, e quando riescono a far sì che un bambino creda in te si trasformano in Purosangue, non è così?» intervenne Jack.

«Oh, ma certo, fai pure, Jack, svela ogni segreto dei miei poteri, tanto come mai potrebbero i Guardiani utilizzare queste informazioni contro di me, eh?» sbottò piccato l'uomo.

«Di bene in meglio, non solo ti accompagni all'Uomo Nero, ma ti lasci pure educare a controllare gli Incubi!» proruppe Calmoniglio, con tono indignato e braccia incrociate.

«Oh, insomma, piantatela, tutti e due! Quello che volevo dire è che, se le cose stanno così, basterebbe che ciascuno di noi accompagnasse gli Incubi dai bambini e si premurasse di indirizzarli verso quelli più deboli, in modo da non rischiare di farli scomparire e aiutarli a diventare sempre più forti; una volta che avranno raggiunto le dimensioni di un cane saranno già abbastanza autosufficienti, non è così? A quel punto potremmo controllarli da lontano e, nel momento in cui diventeranno Purosangue, lasciarli liberi di fare il proprio dovere, perché dovrebbero incappare in un bambino particolarmente coraggioso per scomparire, o sbaglio?» propose il ragazzo.

«No, non sbagli» rispose l'uomo, incuriosito e stupito dalla trovata brillante avuta dal compagno.

«Stai scherzando, vero? Sono secoli che combattiamo contro l'Uomo Nero, e adesso dovremmo ridurci a fare da balie ai suoi Incubi? E' inaudito! Abbiamo già commesso un grosso errore a salvarlo, non lo aiuteremo un minuto di più! Che si arrangi!» gridò il Pooka, tirando con aria stizzita un ceppo nel fuoco.

«Calmoniglio! Non posso credere che tu sia così egoista! Visto che nessun argomento pare attaccare con te, dimmi un po', se ti chiedessi di chiudere il tetto dell'osservatorio di Nord lo sapresti fare? Oh, no, è inutile che fai sì con la testa: ho visto quanta fatica fai a saltare ultimamente! Non riusciresti nemmeno a balzare sul globo! Se proprio non riesci ad essere dispiaciuto per i bambini che sono morti e moriranno pensa almeno a te stesso, e aiutaci per riacquistare i tuoi poteri!» lo rimbrottò Dentolina.

«Ma che discorsi sono mai questi, è ovvio che sono dispiaciuto per quei bambini e farei di tutto per salvare quelli che stanno per fare la loro stessa fine! Io ci tengo ai bambini! Ed è proprio per questo che non voglio aiutare Pitch: lui a loro non tiene affatto!» si difese il Coniglio di Pasqua.

«Mi dispiace, ma aiutare i bambini coincide con aiutare Pitch, quindi ti dovrai adattare» lo zittì la fata.

Calmoniglio la fissò incredulo, ma, vedendo il suo sguardo risoluto, desistette; borbottando tra sé e sé si volse verso il fuoco e si mise a smuovere le braci con un ferro per ravvivarle.

Lievemente imbarazzato dalla sfuriata a cui aveva assistito, ma ormai certo che non sarebbero intervenute altre proteste, Pitch si sistemò meglio sul materasso e aprì le mani, ponendole a livello del petto e rivolte verso l'alto, come a voler porgere qualcosa ad un immaginario interlocutore, quindi si concentrò: i muscoli si contrassero e tremarono leggermente per lo sforzo, e lo sconforto lo prese quando si rese conto che, pur essendosi impegnato per diversi secondi, non aveva ottenuto alcun risultato, ma proprio quando disperava di riuscire nel proprio obiettivo una creatura si materializzò sui suoi palmi.

Esaltato riaprì gli occhi, che aveva involontariamente chiuso, ma invece di un Incubo irti di punte si trovò di fronte il leprotto che Jack gli aveva regalato.

Il ragazzo non poté non lasciarsi sfuggire una risatina e l'Uomo Nero, piccato per il fallimento, deluso dalla propria debolezza e preso da una indicibile vergogna, sbottò: «Non ridere, sciocco, questa è solo colpa tua!».

«Oh, che carino, è lo stesso leprotto della radura, vero? Come lo hai chiamato?» domandò intenerita Dentolina.

«Rompiscatole, questo è il suo nome! E tu, piantala di ridere e giocare con quello stupido batuffolo invadente! Riportamelo qui, almeno lo farò sparire e chiuderò definitivamente questa parentesi idiota!» gridò l'uomo rivolgendosi a Frost.

Il giovane, trattenendo l'ilarità, liberò il coniglio che aveva stretto al proprio petto e propose: «Aspetta, non riassorbirlo: sprecheresti un sacco di energie nel tentativo di non richiamarlo di nuovo mentre evochi gli Incubi. Lascia che liberi anche il mio: giocheranno insieme senza dar fastidio a nessuno, e tu potrai concentrarti senza distrazioni».

Senza aspettare alcun consenso protese la sinistra e, con un gesto fluido, richiamò la propria creatura: questa, seguita da una scia di cristalli brillanti e turbinanti fiocchi di neve, irruppe nella stanza, ergendosi fiera di fronte agli spettatori meravigliati, ma tutta la sua ieratica solennità venne presto scalfita. La sorella, infatti, si lanciò subito contro di lei, solleticandola col naso per smuoverla e indurla a giocare, e, seppur inizialmente infastidita, essa infine desistette, balzando tra le gambe dei Guardiani all'inseguimento del compagno.

«Da quando sai evocare anche lepri?» domandò incuriosito e divertito Nord.

«Non ti ci mettere anche tu ora! Come ho già detto poco fa, e come dovrebbe ormai essere chiaro a tutti, la colpa è solo di Jack, quindi prendetevela con lui! Adesso piantatela di scocciarmi e lasciatemi concentrare» concluse seccamente Pitch.

Ottenuto finalmente il silenzio poté rimettersi in posizione e provare nuovamente ad esercitare i propri poteri, ma dopo pochi secondi capì che era tutto inutile: non ci riusciva e, considerato che non percepiva assolutamente nulla, non vi sarebbe mai riuscito.

Sbuffando frustrato confessò: «E' inutile, non ci riesco: non ho ancora riconquistato potere a sufficienza per evocare Incubi».

«Oh, Pitch, non ci voleva proprio! Possiamo fare qualcosa? Vuoi dell'altra medicina, o qualcosa da bere o da mangiare? Vuoi dormire qualche ora e poi riprovare?» lo consolò la fata.

«No, non penso cambierebbe molto, e comunque non riuscirei certo a dormire in queste condizioni. Dannazione! Il problema è che non riesco ad evocare la materia di base: la sabbia è difficile da creare, ho imparato solo di recente, ma, in generale, ho sempre trovato molto più semplice corrompere quella di Sandman e rimodellarla a mio piacimento» ammise l'Uomo Nero, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di star rivelando delle verità che, solo fino a poche ore prima, avrebbe custodito gelosamente e a costo della vita.

Mentre sospirava sconsolato e in collera con sé stesso un nastro di rena dorata si svolse di fronte ai suoi occhi, e un Sandy dallo sguardo serio e determinato lo guardò e, quindi, annuì.

Incredulo per un tale dono l'uomo lo fissò esterrefatto, quasi spaventato dall'improvvisa connessione che si era creata tra sé stesso e il proprio acerrimo nemico, e non riuscì a fare alcunché; dopo un minuto, tuttavia, l'altro cambiò l'espressione da risoluta a esasperata, e Pitch capì che era tempo di accantonare ogni rancore e rimboccarsi le maniche, quindi, tossicchiando un poco per fugare l'imbarazzo, agì.

Placati i tremiti dovuti al timore di scottarsi affondò le mani nella sabbia che gli scorreva davanti, e di fronte ai suoi occhi sgranati questa si trasformò in finissima polvere nera, pronta ad essere plasmata secondo il suo volere e a portare paura e tenebre nel mondo.

Snudando i denti in un ghigno soddisfatto l'Uomo Nero non perse tempo e, afferrando qualche manciata di quella magica materia, la modellò meglio che poté; non appena ebbe finito iniziò subito a modellare una seconda creatura, muovendo velocemente le falangi per non perdere neanche un momento utile, e così via, fino a che non rimase più alcun granello di rena a disposizione.

Ansimando per la fatica alzò il capo e si trovò di fronte quattro Incubi, piccoli ma perfettamente formati, che lo fissavano con aria aggressiva, ma anche un po' spaesata; inevitabilmente un sorriso orgoglioso gli si dipinse sulle labbra: nonostante la debolezza e gli effetti collaterali della medicina era riuscito ad ottenere un risultato più che soddisfacente, e non poteva non gioirne.

Presto, tuttavia, l'oscura letizia finì, poiché Dentolina, meravigliata da bestie che non aveva mai visto in vita sua, allungò la destra per toccarne una e commentò: «Oh, Pitch, sono così strani questi piccoli Incubi! Non ne avevamo mai visti prima! Quando sono di questa stazza non fanno paura, anzi, sono davvero carini!».

Non appena ella la sfiorò coi polpastrelli la sabbia che la costituiva tornò a splendere di bagliori dorati, e sottilissimi tentacoli scintillanti si dipartirono da quel punto verso il resto del corpo dello stallone in miniatura, facendolo nitrire di paura e dolore e diffondendosi come un cancro.

Terrorizzato l'uomo agguantò il proprio servitore con entrambe le mani, portandoselo al petto e carezzandolo coi palmi fino ad eliminare ogni traccia di luce da esso, quindi sollevò il viso ed esclamò, con tono irato e sconvolto: «Dentolina, sei impazzita per caso!? Questi non sono cuccioli da coccolare, sono Incubi! Vanno trattati con rispetto! Se li approcci come faresti con un animale da compagnia li farai dissolvere!».

«Oh accidenti, mi dispiace!» si scusò la fata con aria mortificata; «Non ci avevo pensato! E' che non ho saputo proprio resistere, ma ti giuro che quando li accompagnerò dai bambini starò attentissima a non toccarli!».

«Tu non li porterai proprio da nessuna parte, canarino troppo cresciuto: sei troppo curiosa e invadente per poter svolgere un simile compito!» sbottò Pitch, richiamando a sé tutti gli altri Incubi con fare protettivo.

«Oh, Pitch, suvvia, non esagerare! Ti ho detto che starò attenta, e così farò. Non puoi non permettermi di scortare i tuoi Incubi, altrimenti chi li accompagnerà dai bambini più adatti ad essere spaventati?» tentò di farlo ragionare la Guardiana.

«In effetti è meglio che tu stia qui, Dentolina. Qualcuno deve pur rimanere per controllare come sta Pitch. Pensa, se all'improvviso gli effetti collaterali della medicina si manifestassero, o se l'infezione si diffondesse ancora? Tu sei la più adatta a questo compito, e comunque gli Incubi sono solo quattro: ne prenderemo uno a testa e ci penseremo noi altri» intervenne Jack.

«Quattro? Solo quattro? Pitch, non puoi creare altri Incubi?» domandò Nord incredulo.

Punto sul vivo l'Uomo Nero raddrizzò subito la schiena e fece per rimettersi all'opera, disposto anche a svenire pur di non ammettere quanto lo aveva stancato il lavoro di poco prima, ma Jack s'intromise e sentenziò: «Non è assolutamente il caso che si sforzi troppo: si è ripreso ma potrebbe avere una ricaduta da un momento all'altro. E' meglio che conservi le proprie energie e crei nuovi Incubi una volta che i primi saranno diventati Purosangue. Dobbiamo assicurarci che resti abbastanza forte e autorevole da domarli, e poi star dietro a più di uno a testa sarebbe difficile: Pitch ha avuto un'ottima idea a farne solo quattro, e poi, se noti, sono quasi perfetti».

A quelle parole l'uomo fissò Babbo Natale con aria di sufficienza, come a voler intendere che creare solo quattro Incubi era stato il suo piano fin dal principio, ma, quando lo vide annuire e voltarsi per iniziare i preparativi, si girò verso l'amato e gli fece l'occhiolino.

Si pentì un po' di aver ideato un ringraziamento tanto superficiale e sbrigativo: in verità gli era riconoscente come non mai per quella furba trovata, che gli aveva evitato di ammettere la propria impotenza, per di più di fronte a coloro che combatteva da secoli, ma non era nella propria natura manifestare troppo l'affetto che provava, e, di certo, non avrebbe mai osato rischiare di venir scorto in atteggiamento intenerito da altri spettatori al di fuori di Frost.

Ben presto, tuttavia, si rese conto che non gli era necessario esprimersi in modo più esplicito: il ragazzo, infatti, arrossì nel vederlo e gli sorrise di rimando, dimostrando di aver compreso al volo i suoi sentimenti e di apprezzare quel "grazie" che la sua natura reticente e un po' burbera gli impediva persino di sussurrare, ma che il cuore urlava a gran voce.

Rassicurato Pitch abbassò la guardia e per poco non dovette coprirsi le orecchie con le mani quando udì un vocione, ormai fin troppo familiare, tuonare: «Molto bene! Siete pronti per nuova missione?».

Seppur infastidito dall'entrata rumorosa l'Uomo Nero dovette ammetterlo: Nord era davvero magnifico. Non era affatto il vecchio bontempone descritto nelle favole che si tramandavano di generazione in generazione: aveva, sì, una folta barba bianca, una considerevole stazza e un animo gentile, ma erano ben altri i particolari che saltavano all'occhio. Il pesante giaccone che lo copriva ne accentuava la ieratica imponenza, il colbacco di pelo gli dava un'aria seria e quasi pericolosa, le iridi brillavano non solo di meraviglia, ma anche di fierezza e determinazione, e le sciabole sguainate mostravano apertamente la sua indole guerriera: era un personaggio dalle molte facce, e ben poche di esse avevano un aspetto confortante; in quel momento, inoltre, si trovava in controluce, così che le naturali ombre sul suo corpo risultavano più nette e scure del consueto, rendendo la sua figura, se possibile, ancor più inquietante.

Piacevolmente sorpreso dall'aver trovato un lato oscuro in una creatura che avrebbe dovuto suscitare fiducia nei bambini l'uomo fece un ghigno compiaciuto, e subito Babbo Natale commentò: «Non ti esaltare troppo, Pitch, lo facciamo solo per bambini! Se esagererai di nuovo con Incubi non esiteremo a combatterti!».

«Oh, non ne ho mai dubitato» replicò Pitch, sogghignando.

Pochi secondi dopo Jack, che aveva approfittato di quella breve conversazione per legarsi i lacci attorno ai polpacci, avanzò di qualche passo e dichiarò: «Io sono pronto! Sandy, come farai a dirigere l'Incubo senza farlo dissolvere? Se lo tocchi lo trasformerai di nuovo in un bel sogno».

Prontamente Sandy fece comparire nella destra una corta frusta e la fece schioccare più volte nell'aria, mirando ad un soprammobile di legno e riuscendo sempre a fermarsi pochi centimetri prima di colpirlo.

Stupito dalla sua abilità ma profondamente scettico l'Uomo Nero sibilò: «Piccolo cowboy, la tua esibizione può andar bene per un rodeo, non per i miei Incubi: tu prova a fargli un graffio, anche solo per sbaglio, e io ti distruggerò, esattamente come ho fatto meno di un anno fa».

Sospirando, a metà tra l'esasperato e il divertito, l'Omino dei Sogni si librò in volo, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso e dandogli qualche piccola pacca sul capo come a volerlo rassicurare, ma l'uomo lo spinse presto via sbottando: «Pensa a fare attenzione, non a rabbonirmi! La mia minaccia era seria!».

Trattenendo una risata Dentolina si voltò e chiese: «Calmoniglio, tu sei pronto?».

L'interpellato, che aveva continuato a giocherellare imperterrito con le braci fin da quando aveva smesso di parlare, rattizzò il fuoco un'ultima volta, quindi si alzò e con tono irato rispose: «Io continuo a pensare che aiutare Pitch sia una pessima idea, tuttavia sono solo contro quattro, quindi non mi posso opporre. Scorterò quell'odioso Incubo dai bambini e lo aiuterò a crescere, ma sarà la prima e ultima volta che farò una cosa simile e, se qualcosa dovesse andar storto, mi riserverò il diritto di dirvi che vi avevo avvertiti».

«Oh beh, Calmoniglio, non è strettamente necessario che tu vada: se preferisci posso partire io, e tu resterai a fare la guardia a Pitch» propose con noncuranza la fata.

«Datemi quell'Incubo e facciamola finita!» proruppe Calmoniglio con le orecchie abbassate in atteggiamento aggressivo, ma con una voce tremante che denunciava quanto quella seconda opzione l'aveva fatto inorridire.

Senza attendere oltre Pitch sussurrò degli ordini precisi nelle orecchie delle proprie piccole creature, quindi le indirizzò ciascuna verso il proprio temporaneo tutore; ciascuno di loro reagì in modo diverso: Nord la fermò col piatto della spada destra, pieno di meraviglia per la sua struttura complessa ma comunque diffidente; Sandman indietreggiò un poco per evitarla, fissandola e concentrandosi per evitare di sfiorarla accidentalmente; il Pooka la ignorò bellamente, atteggiando il muso ad una espressione seccata e guardando altrove; Jack, invece, le porse la sinistra, aspettando pazientemente che l'Incubo la annusasse e quindi lambendolo col palmo.

A quella scena l'uomo sorrise, orgoglioso e anche un po' perfidamente soddisfatto: il ragazzo aveva dimostrato di avere un coraggio da leone con quel gesto, ma anche molto abilità. L'incubo, infatti, non solo non si era trasformato in sabbia dorata, ma aveva risposto positivamente alla carezza, strusciandosi contro le dita che gliel'avevano donata e dimostrandosi docile: questo stava a significare che Frost l'aveva approcciato senza paura, ma con rispetto, e che aveva saputo mantenere un atteggiamento abbastanza languido da tentarlo, ma anche abbastanza autorevole da tenerlo a bada. Era palese, ormai, il giovane sarebbe diventato un Principe delle Tenebre perfetto se solo avesse acconsentito a passare dalla sua parte; ma, dopotutto, all'uomo andava bene anche così: testardo, giocherellone, spontaneo, teneramente amorevole e innocente, ma anche un po' malizioso e oscuro. La miscela perfetta per irretire l'Uomo Nero e addolcire quei tratti della sua personalità troppo marcati.

Vedendolo compiaciuto Jack sporse la lingua, per rispondere in modo canzonatorio al silenzioso apprezzamento, quindi avanzò fino a raggiungerlo e si chinò su di lui.

Pitch avrebbe desiderato con tutto sé stesso sentire quelle labbra sottili, ma morbide, sulle proprie, o anche solo sulla propria fronte, in un fuggente bacio di congedo, ma c'erano quattro spettatori di troppo per i suoi gusti, dunque, senza esitazione, volse il viso per evitarlo e sbottò: «Ancora una moina e mi disferò io stesso in polvere dorata!».

Mettendo il broncio il ragazzo desistette e raddrizzò la schiena, quindi commentò: «Sei il solito scorbutico! Oh beh, poco male, tanto ti ho già dato un bacio davanti a tutti mentre eri svenuto».

«Cosa!?» proruppe l'Uomo Nero, inalberandosi.

«Forza, forza, non perdiamo altro tempo, pronti a partire! Litigate sono rimandate a quando torneremo! A dopo!» tuonò Nord incamminandosi lungo il corridoio.

Ancora scettico Calmoniglio gli andò dietro, e Jack e Sandy lo seguirono a ruota, salutando con la mano e sparendo presto alla vista.

Dentolina continuò a elargire consigli e augurare loro buona fortuna anche dopo che i loro passi si persero in lontananza, ma, quando fu ormai chiaro che essi erano già partiti, notò un paio di occhi color topazio che la fissavano, ridotti a due fessure e chiaramente desiderosi di fulminarla sul posto, e, con una risatina imbarazzata, si scusò e zittì.

Ottenuto finalmente il silenzio l'uomo sospirò e si lasciò andare sui cuscini sprimacciati: quella conversazione lo aveva letteralmente sfinito. Nelle settimane passate insieme a Frost aveva parlato, probabilmente, più che nel resto della propria intera esistenza, e aveva imparato a sciogliersi un po' e lasciarsi coinvolgere dal discorso, ma tutto questo era dovuto al fatto che col ragazzo si sentiva perfettamente a proprio agio e che, conoscendo il suo carattere, sapeva sempre come rivolgersi a lui con parole e tono appropriato. Gestire quattro diversi interlocutori, invece, ciascuno con la propria personalità, un caratteristico modo di fare e differenti indoli e idee, e aggiungendo a ciò il fatto che, per secoli, quei quattro erano stati i suoi nemici più odiati, aveva reso l'incontro di pochi minuti prima un'impresa così complessa da far impallidire il suo primo incontro con Dentolina: se in quell'occasione si era sentito travolto dalle sue parole, infatti, in questa era stato completamente sopraffatto.

Mentre si massaggiava le tempie per riprendersi e, al contempo, rilassarsi, udì l'improvvisata infermiera chiedergli: «Come ti senti, Pitch?».

Troppo stanco per poter fare il burbero e consapevole di esserle debitore Pitch confessò: «Vuoi la verità? Mi sento esausto».

«Le cavalcate notturne sono stancanti, vero?» domandò la fata.

Interdetto da quella frase apparentemente senza senso l'Uomo Nero si voltò verso l'interlocutrice, ma non appena vide la sua espressione sorniona il suo significato gli fu fin troppo chiaro.

Una miriade di emozioni lo attraversò in un solo istante: incredulità per la dichiarazione, imbarazzo per essere stato scoperto, timore per il possibile rimprovero, rabbia all'idea di esser stato scorto, ma anche tenerezza al ricordo dell'amplesso, e tante altre sensazioni che, troppo coinvolto dalla situazione, non fu in grado di identificare. Non riusciva a decidere se seppellirsi sotto le coperte per la vergogna, cercare di strangolare la Guardiana o ignorarla, ma, dopo una decina di secondi, optò per un accusatorio: «Non posso credere che tu ci abbia spiati!».

Dentolina avvampò, con fare pudico, e controbatté: «Non dire sciocchezze, non vi ho spiati! Non mi permetterei mai!».

«Oh certo, come no!» continuò l'uomo; «Quando sei venuta a parlarmi nella radura meno di una settimana fa non ci stavi spiando, giusto? Stavi solo ficcanasando! E scommetto che ci hai guardati anche altre volte!».

«Non riproporre l'argomento, sai bene che mi sono premurata di arrivare solo quando Jack si era ormai addormentato e che, appena abbiamo finito di parlare, me ne sono andata. Per quanto riguarda altre volte, beh, se adori dare a Jack baci di congedo mozzafiato sullo sfondo di un chiaro di luna, un'alba o un tramonto non puoi certo pretendere di non essere scorto! Qualche volta mi è capitato di vedervi, ma vi ho sempre guardati giusto per qualche secondo e poi lasciati soli» replicò la fata.

«Ho sempre saputo di dovermi guardare da te, ma non avrei mai sospettato fossi una voyeur! Se non ci hai spiati come sei arrivata alla tua conclusione?» chiese sospettoso Pitch.

«E' stato molto semplice, in verità: come prima cosa, non appena sono entrata questa mattina, ho notato che la maniglia era molto fredda, e la porta bagnata, come fosse stata ricoperta da brina che s'era appena sciolta. Sia il bastone che i lacci di Jack si trovavano più vicini al camino che non al letto, cosa piuttosto strana: lui sa di dover stare lontano dal fuoco, e poi, se si fosse voluto semplicemente stendere con te, non avrebbe avuto ragione di andarsi a preparare ad una simile distanza. Quando si è alzato questa mattina la sua maglia non era stropicciata, come se l'avesse indossata solo pochi minuti prima, e mentre discutevamo s'è massaggiato più volte la base della schiena, pensando di non essere notato; il dettaglio che mi ha dato la conferma definitiva, però, è stato il morso sulla tua spalla: sapevamo tutti che l'avevi sin da quando ti abbiamo portato qui e assistito, ma io mi ero accorta che, grazie alla medicina, era guarito» chiarì con semplicità la Guardiana.

Colpito da un tale spirito d'osservazione l'Uomo Nero non poté far altro che sgranare gli occhi, impossibilitato ad avanzare critiche o proteste di fronte ad una spiegazione così esauriente e ineccepibile, ma per non dare alcuna soddisfazione all'altra borbottò: «Ma di lavoro tu raccogli dentini o indizi? Ad ogni modo non mi interessano le tue lamentele: io e Jack facciamo quello che vogliamo quando vogliamo».

Dentolina scoppiò a ridere e rispose: «Sono la Guardiana della memoria, è normale che faccia caso a tutti questi particolari rivelatori! Comunque non mi sono mai lamentata, e stai tranquillo, non dirò nulla a nessuno: tu e Jack siete liberi di fare quello che volete».

L'uomo tirò involontariamente un sospiro di sollievo, ma tenne comunque un broncio contrariato per mascherare quel poco di imbarazzo che ancora provava: non voleva dargliela vinta per nessuna ragione. Quando, però, sentì delle dita sottili posarsi delicatamente sul proprio braccio, non ebbe il coraggio di scacciarle: avevano un tocco così dolce e discreto e doveva loro così tanto che rifuggirle sarebbe stata solo una rozza ingratitudine.

Mansueto come era stato durante la malattia consentì loro di percorrergli l'arto in una carezza gentile, premere sulla carotide per contare i battiti e, quindi, posarsi sulla fronte, per controllare la temperatura, e per tutto quel tempo non fece altro che fissare l'improvvisata infermiera, negli occhi un'espressione intenerita e un po' impaurita e nel cuore una gioia infinita per la comprensione ricevuta. Poteva negarlo quanto voleva, ma era tutto inutile: la fata sapeva perfettamente come farlo sentire a casa. Certo, lo aveva spiazzato più volte con maliziose insinuazioni e travolto con la sua inarrestabile parlantina, ma, alla fine, aveva sempre saputo che tasti toccare per metterlo a proprio agio, e come coccolarlo, sia fisicamente che verbalmente, per rassicurarlo e fargli capire che era benvoluto; fu per questo che, per la prima volta nella propria vita, pienamente cosciente di sé e deciso ad accantonare ogni dubbio riguardo possibili inganni, Pitch ascoltò quei messaggi silenziosi e vide l'altra come un'amica preziosa.

«Sai» sussurrò la Guardiana, interrompendo le sue riflessioni; «Il battito è tornato regolare e la tua temperatura si è normalizzata: dopotutto non è stata una cattiva idea quella che tu e Jack avete avuto ieri sera».

L'Uomo Nero si lasciò sfuggire una risatina divertita e disse: «Visto? Se c'è una cosa che Jack mi ha insegnato è che divertirsi fa sempre bene. Spero che non abbia troppo male alla schiena: di solito gli faccio un massaggio appena si sveglia e lo aiuto ad alzarsi, ma oggi avete pensato bene di venir qui tutti insieme a ficcanasare e non ho potuto. A proposito di Jack, sai dirmi perché non ha più la sua felpa blu?».

«Quando sei caduto in battaglia è stato Jack a trascinarti fin da noi e, nel farlo, la felpa s'è completamente intrisa di sangue, ma lui non l'ha mai voluta togliere o pulire: sai quanto è cocciuto, non voleva perdere tempo, né rischiare che tu morissi o ti risvegliassi mentre lui era preso da un'occupazione così sciocca come farsi il bagno. Ero quasi riuscita a convincerlo quando ti sei svegliato la seconda volta, ma poi sei stato nuovamente male, e lui non s'è mai perdonato di non essere rimasto al tuo fianco: è accorso come una furia, ha lavorato ore per riassorbire il freddo e solo quando sei stato palesemente fuori pericolo ha deciso di darmi ascolto, ma a modo suo. Se l'è levata, l'ha tirata a Phil e gli ha chiesto di sistemarla mentre ti faceva la guardia, poi non se ne è più curato. Abbiamo dovuto lavarla diverse volte per eliminare il sangue, e ora è finalmente stesa ad asciugare, ma temo non sia recuperabile: quando è andato sull'Himalaya per la prima volta l'ha strappata in più punti» spiegò Dentolina.

«Tipico di Jack» commentò l'uomo, con una smorfia di disapprovazione ma un tono intenerito; «Quando si mette in testa una cosa non c'è verso di fargli cambiare idea: scommetto che la felpa se l'è rovinata nella foga di trovare l'assenzio e tornare qui il prima possibile, e come minimo non avrà dormito neanche un minuto finché sono stato tra la vita e la morte».

«Effettivamente è andata così» ammise la fata.

«Lo sapevo: ieri sera ha cercato di non darlo a vedere, ma ho visto chiaramente quanto era stanco» mormorò Pitch, sentendosi in colpa per aver evocato Behemuth e dato inizio a tutto.

La Guardiana gli sorrise e osservò: «Sono certa che se fossi stato al suo posto avresti fatto ben di peggio che rimanere sveglio più del dovuto, non è così? Ora però non cadere nel suo stesso errore: creare quegli Incubi ti ha stancato, stenditi e riposa almeno un poco».

Ormai fiducioso dei consigli di quell'infermiera, tanto poco tradizionale quanto premurosa, l'Uomo Nero annuì e, riponendo nella cassapanca i cuscini che gli sostenevano la schiena, si stese su un fianco e chiuse gli occhi; impiegò qualche secondo a trovare la posizione perfetta e, quando lo fece, riuscì a sussurrare: «Se vuoi riposare anche tu, Dentolina, puoi farlo: sto bene, non è necessario che tu mi assista».

«Tranquillo, Pitch, non sono stanca: tu pensa a riposarti e, se dovessi aver bisogno di qualcosa, chiedi pure. Sogni d'oro» rispose Dentolina.

Lasciandosi sfuggire un ghigno sarcastico l'uomo si raggomitolò un poco, tentato di replicare a quella involontaria ironia, ma un pensiero tanto decontestualizzato quanto, per lui, rassicurante gli balenò in mente: se la fata non li aveva spiati la sera precedente non aveva visto Jack guidarlo nell'amplesso e, quindi, non si sarebbe mai immaginata che lui fosse stato sopra.

Fugato finalmente ogni timore riguardo quel fatto e certo che quella piccola eccezione alla sua naturale indole di dominatore non sarebbe mai stata scoperta, Pitch si rilassò del tutto e, dopo pochi minuti, si assopì, scivolando nel mondo dei sogni e riposando finalmente le proprie stanche membra.

Quando fu ormai certa che Pitch si fosse addormentato Dentolina si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risatina: l'interlocutore si era comportato esattamente come si aspettava. Impacciato, imbarazzato, incapace di comunicare apertamente e perennemente sulla difensiva, inizialmente si era limitato a rispondere in malo modo e attaccare, da bravo Uomo Nero qual era, ma, invece che infastidirla o spaventarla, le aveva fatto solo una gran tenerezza: si atteggiava a persona burbera per il ruolo impostogli e la solitudine che lo aveva accompagnato nei secoli, non per pura cattiveria. Aveva scorto fin da subito il buono che albergava nel suo cuore, soffocato dai tentacoli di oscurità ma ancora vivo e pulsante, e, ignorando le sue parole velenose, aveva fatto di tutto per sdrammatizzare, coinvolgerlo nel discorso e quindi farlo sentire a proprio agio, e alla fine v'era riuscita.

Lo sguardo di silenzioso ringraziamento che aveva ricevuto quando lo aveva coccolato un po' era stato impagabile: nei suoi occhi aveva scorto una scintilla nuova, un'anima un po' sperduta e tanto amorevole quanto bisognosa di amore e comprensione, e lei non aveva potuto trattenersi dal donargliene un po'. Ovviamente non si sarebbe mai intromessa nel rapporto tra lui e Jack: sapeva quanto si completavano a vicenda e non era intenzionata a separarli, ma intuiva che all'uomo serviva anche altro. Tutto l'amore di Frost non sarebbe mai bastato a farlo sentire ben accetto nel mondo, né a scrollargli di dosso l'idea che il suo unico compito fosse flagellarlo: per questo serviva anche un amico, e lei gli voleva bene a sufficienza da avere la pazienza e la capacità di proporsi come tale.

Compiaciuta di aver finalmente fatto breccia nell'aura tenebrosa in cui Pitch era solito ammantarsi la fata sorrise, ma poco dopo emise un sonoro sbadiglio: aveva dormito solo qualche ora dal giorno della battaglia fino a quel momento, e le cure continue che aveva dovuto prestare l'avevano ormai sfibrata.

Impossibilitata a resistere oltre la Guardiana decise di seguire il consiglio del suo riottoso paziente e, disponendo i cuscini a terra per creare un soffice giaciglio rialzato, vi si stese, poggiando però le braccia incrociate e il capo sul materasso, in modo da poter udire il respiro dell'Uomo Nero e capire se avesse bisogno di assistenza. Dopo pochi secondi percepì qualcosa sfiorarle la nuca e per poco non urlò dallo spavento, ma le bastò voltarsi per capire che si trattava solo della mano dell'uomo.

Rassicurata e intenerita gli permise di insinuare le dita tra le proprie piume e stringerle un poco, quindi si sistemò meglio che poté e chiuse gli occhi.

Subito prima di assopirsi, tuttavia, un pensiero malizioso le attraversò la mente: "Scommetto che ieri sera Pitch era così provato che ha permesso a Jack di stare sopra".


	22. Chapter 22

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – VENTIDUESIMA PARTE**

Trattenendo a stento uno starnuto Pitch aprì gli occhi e si svegliò. Non si era mai destato così intontito in tutta la sua esistenza, nemmeno dopo gli incubi causatigli da Behemuth: sogni confusi e senza senso lo avevano disturbato durante il sonno, crampi ai muscoli lo avevano saltuariamente tormentato, e qualcosa di indefinito e fastidioso lo aveva punzecchiato tutto il tempo, riuscendo alfine a strapparlo dal suo riposo. Non appena abbassò lo sguardo per individuare la fonte di tale noia, tuttavia, proruppe in uno sbuffo a metà tra l'esasperato e l'ilare: Dentolina aveva posato il capo sul letto, proprio accanto a lui, e, con le sue piume, gli aveva solleticato il naso per tutto il tempo.

Intimamente divertito dalla situazione, ma reso in parte guardingo da una tale invadenza, l'Uomo Nero arretrò un poco e quindi sbottò: «Ehi, canarino troppo cresciuto, hai finito di fare la ruota sotto il mio naso?».

L'interpellata, sbadigliando sonoramente, si stiracchiò un poco, allungando le braccia fino a sfiorargli gli addominali, quindi alzò il viso e mugugnò, con voce impastata: «Cosa succede? Non stai bene?».

«No, sto bene» s'affrettò a spiegare l'uomo, mentre ridisponeva i cuscini contro la testata; «Il problema è un altro: ti sei presa troppe libertà. Perché ti sei stesa qui accanto a me quando avevi una comoda poltrona in cui sederti? Mi hai tolto spazio e fatto così tanto solletico, con quelle piume vaporose che ti ritrovi, che mi sono svegliato!».

«Ma te guarda quanto sei pretenzioso!» esclamò la fata, sfregandosi gli occhi per fugare ogni stanchezza; «Ti ho medicato, curato e accudito, avevo ben diritto a qualche ora di sonno tranquillo! Mi sono stesa qui di fianco a te per poterti controllare meglio: avevo paura che ti sentissi male mentre dormivi. Sei davvero permaloso, sai? Guarda che non rischi alcuna aggressione da me: so che sei di Jack, e non mi permetterei mai di farti avances, quindi rilassati un poco!».

Piccato dal rimprovero Pitch s'ostinò e seguitò: «Ti sono grato per le tue cure, ma questo non ti autorizza a far quel che vuoi con me! Io non sono Jack: non sono il tuo migliore amico».

A quella frase la Guardiana posò la destra sulla fronte e scrollò il capo, come a dimostrare tutta la sua incredulità e incoraggiarsi ad avere pazienza, quindi lo fissò con espressione seria e disse: «Pitch, seriamente: sei impossibile. Mi sta bene che tu sia timido e riservato, mi sta bene anche che tu sia ancora un po' diffidente e che, comunque, preferisca stare sulle tue e non dimostrare troppo affetto o affabilità, ma insomma, piantala di fare l'Uomo Nero! Non sono una bambina da spaventare, per tua fortuna. So che sai provare sentimenti positivi, so che non mi vedi più solo come una tua nemica, quindi dacci un taglio: almeno quando siamo soli comportati con naturalezza e non stare sempre con la guardia alzata. Io non sono qui per darti colpi bassi».

Sentendosi spogliato delle proprie difese l'Uomo Nero proruppe: «Oh, certo, sei qualcosa di più di una nemica: sei un canarino troppo cresciuto e troppo curioso! Non abbasserò mai le mie difese: puoi sognartelo».

A quella strenua difesa Dentolina scoppiò in una risata allegra e commentò: «Oh sì, è proprio vero! Devo aspettare che tu ti metta a sognare per vederti comportare in modo civile: infatti, non appena hai chiuso gli occhi, ti sei messo ad accarezzarmi le piume con una dolcezza degna di una madre!».

Quella rivelazione fu un'autentica doccia fredda per l'uomo: fin da quando, a metà della discussione, si era accorto di avere una piccola piumetta verde incastrata tra anulare e mignolo aveva maturato il dubbio di aver sfiorato la fata durante il sonno, ma mai si sarebbe immaginato di averla addirittura vezzeggiata. Sapeva bene che i movimenti di un dormiente erano inconsapevoli e difficilmente controllabili, al punto da potersi trovare in netto contrasto con il suo consueto modo di fare, ma lo imbarazzava comunque la consapevolezza di essersi lasciato andare a tali tenerezze: probabilmente aveva lambito il piumaggio per puro caso, ma se, invece di rifuggire quel tocco, aveva affondato le dita tra le penne, era perché l'aveva trovato piacevole, e questa evidenza era impossibile da negare.

Testardo fino all'ultimo borbottò: «Non ha alcuna importanza: stavo dormendo e nessun altro era qui con noi».

«Sei il solito brontolone!» replicò la Guardiana con un sorriso, quindi continuò: «Forza, ora fatti controllare: voglio essere sicura che tu ti sia ripreso al meglio».

Cercando di metabolizzare lo smacco subito Pitch si mise seduto e, drappeggiando il lenzuolo in modo da coprirsi dalla cintola in giù, si girò verso l'interlocutrice; nonostante i saltuari brividi che lo attraversarono non protestò mai: le permise di misurargli la temperatura confrontandola con quella della sua fronte, contare i battiti del proprio cuore, ascoltandoli sia premendo col dito sulla giugulare che poggiando l'orecchio sul petto, e verificare che la ferita si fosse rimarginata alla perfezione e che nessuna nuova infezione fosse intervenuta; facendosi violenza per non controbattere con tono acido rispose obbediente ad ogni richiesta e domanda, e non rifuggì l'altra nemmeno quando volle osservare da vicino il morso lasciatogli da Jack.

Certo che il peggio fosse ormai passato l'Uomo Nero si rilassò e fece per stendersi sui cuscini, ma l'infermiera piumata esclamò: «Aspetta, Pitch, stavi dimenticando la cosa più importante: devo controllarti i denti!».

Interdetto l'uomo aggrottò la fronte e domandò: «I denti? E perché mai dovresti controllarmi i denti? Behemuth non mi ha certo ferito alla bocca, e sono secoli che non mangio né bevo nulla».

«Stai scherzando, vero?» proruppe Dentolina con tono di disapprovazione; «I denti andrebbero controllati e puliti tutti i giorni, anche se non si ha ingerito nulla, e comunque tu hai bevuto la medicina ben due volte! E se ti fosse venuta una carie? Devo assolutamente controllare!».

Preso in contropiede Pitch non seppe che dire e, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, ritrasse un po' le labbra per mostrare la dentatura, ma se ne pentì immediatamente: la fata, infatti, reagì in modo così plateale da farlo sussultare per lo spavento.

«Per tutti i dentini, Pitch, i tuoi denti sono spaventosi! Sono grigi quasi quanto la tua pelle, e tutti rotti!» gridò l'altra con aria sconvolta.

Incredulo per la piega che la situazione aveva preso l'Uomo Nero cercò di mantenere la calma e spiegò: «Dentolina, non essere ridicola! In primo luogo sento benissimo, quindi non è necessario che tu ti metta ad urlare; in secondo luogo, invece, per quanto la cosa possa non piacerti io sono l'Uomo Nero: devo incutere terrore, è più che naturale che sia spaventoso in ogni mio connotato. Tutto ciò che vedi non è affatto il risultato di incuria: il colore naturale dei miei denti è il grigio, non il bianco, e questi non sono rotti, ma semplicemente molto affilati e asimmetrici, quindi datti una calmata. Se la cosa ti rassicura sappi che ho cura della mia persona, e controllo spesso che i miei denti siano puliti e in salute, nonostante non ce ne sia il benché minimo bisogno».

Tenendosi il mento tra pollice e indice con un'espressione sospettosa la Guardiana chiese: «Ne sei sicuro? Non mi stai mentendo solo per rabbonirmi? Guarda che ci metto poco a verificare se dici il vero! Anzi, controllo immediatamente!».

Con uno scatto felino si lanciò verso di lui e, senza tante cerimonie, gli insinuò le dita tra le labbra e lo indusse a schiuderle, per poter osservare l'interno della bocca; l'aggredito, dal canto suo, rimase così stupito che non riuscì a far altro che ricadere sui cuscini alle proprie spalle e subire l'indesiderata visita dentistica.

Per nulla intimorita Dentolina si alzò in volo e avvicinò gli occhi alla sua dentatura, per averne una visuale migliore; ignorando i mugugni e i tentativi di fuga tenne ben fermo il paziente, scrutandolo con fare meditabondo, quindi commentò: «Ma guarda un po' qua, che strani denti hai! Effettivamente non vedo tracce di carie, placca o altro: li tieni davvero puliti, quindi il loro colore naturale dev'essere il grigio, ma lo trovo assurdo! Non ne ho mai visti prima di simili, e poi sono irregolari: non ne esistono due uguali, e sono così affilati che devo stare attenta a non ferirmi. Come fai con Jack? Scommetto che devi stare molto attento a non fargli male. E lui, cosa ne pensa dei tuoi denti? Sai, inizialmente li ho trovati orribili, ma ora che li guardo meglio devo ammettere che hanno un che di affascinante: hanno una forma snella, si armonizzano bene l'uno con l'altro e tutti insieme con la tua figura, e poi gli incisivi sono...».

«Dentolina! Lascia stare denti!» tuonò una voce profonda e ben nota.

Colta di sorpresa la fata scartò di lato, nascondendo le mani dietro la schiena e atteggiando le labbra ad un largo sorriso come per coprire ciò che aveva fatto, e Pitch poté finalmente tornare a muoversi liberamente; tossendo un po', per togliersi di dosso la sensazione di solletico datagli dalle piume sul palato, e tornando con la schiena eretta si rivolse a Nord: «Non l'ho morsa giusto perché è una donna, sia chiaro. Immagino faccia così con tutti, giusto?».

«Ma no, che vai dicendo? Mica penso sempre ai dentini io! Piuttosto, com'è andata la tua spedizione, Nord?» tergiversò con tono allegro la Guardiana.

Vedendola così lanciata nel cambiare argomento l'Uomo Nero si risolse a non protestare ulteriormente; dall'espressione assunta da Babbo Natale gli era parso evidente che non era la prima volta che accadeva una cosa simile, dunque non v'era motivo di prendersela o provare imbarazzo: dopotutto, non v'erano difese non violente che avrebbe potuto imbastire per frenare un tale entusiasmo!

Divertito dalla piega presa dalla situazione si perse qualche secondo ad osservare i due personaggi: il primo, ancora vestito di tutto punto, si ergeva fiero al centro della stanza e, sventolando l'indice in segno di disapprovazione, si lanciava in tonanti rimproveri; la seconda, librandosi ad un metro da terra per compensare la differenza di altezza, si giustificava come meglio poteva, agitando le braccia e arruffando le piume per aggiungere enfasi ad ogni parola.

Lo spettacolo durò un minuto buono, ma proprio quando l'uomo stava per rinunciare a trattenersi e scoppiare a ridere qualcosa lo bloccò: con somma sorpresa vide le assi di legno a pochi passi dal padrone di casa cedere e, dal buco circolare formatosi, balzar fuori un Calmoniglio scontroso e intirizzito.

«Nord, dove tieni la legna? Il fuoco è quasi spento e io sto morendo di freddo» borbottò il Pooka senza nemmeno salutare.

«Legna di riserva si trova dietro tenda, accanto al camino! Allora, come è andata?» chiese Nord, togliendosi giaccone e colbacco per aiutarlo.

Il Coniglio di Pasqua ignorò bellamente la domanda, mugugnando mentre afferrava alcuni ciocchi e adoperandosi per riattizzare il fuoco; lavorò a lungo, finché le fiamme non ruggirono sin quasi a raggiungere la canna fumaria, quindi si sedette su uno sgabello lì accanto, e solo allora si decise a sbottare: «Beh, cos'è tutto questo interesse morboso? Avevo promesso che vi avrei aiutato, e così ho fatto: quella bestiaccia è cresciuta».

«Oh, bene! E quant'era grossa quando l'hai lasciata?» si interessò Dentolina.

«Più o meno come un gatto, e non osate avanzare proteste! Cercava di mordermi in continuazione, più di una volta mi ha azzannato la coda e gliel'ho dovuta strappare di bocca per liberarmi: era un vero tormento! Una bestiaccia così aggressiva non ha alcun bisogno di aiuto per spaventare!» proruppe Calmoniglio.

Travolti dallo sfogo la fata e Babbo Natale indietreggiarono di un passo, fissandosi l'un l'altro come due bambini che hanno appena ricevuto un rimprovero, quindi il secondo commentò: «Oh, certo, sono sicuro che così andrà bene. Mio Incubo invece era grosso come cane quando sono partito, e per sicurezza l'ho lasciato in una zona dove vivono tanti bambini piccoli: si ingrandirà senza problemi».

A quell'affermazione il Pooka abbassò le orecchie e iniziò a battere nervosamente la zampa sul pavimento, perciò la Fata dei Dentini, preoccupata che s'inalberasse di nuovo, mosse indice e medio a mimare il movimento di una forbice, e tutti si zittirono.

Approfittando del silenzio Pitch rifletté un poco: il coniglio non si era smentito, e aveva mantenuto fede alla promessa nel modo più superficiale che gli era stato possibile, ma questo non era un problema; a giudicare dall'aggressività dimostrata, infatti, l'Incubo doveva essersi nutrito anche della sua paura, e questo lo aveva certamente fortificato ben più di qualche urlo spaventato di un infante, oltre ad essere sintomo di una scaltrezza che lo avrebbe portato a scegliersi vittime opportune. Il vero problema erano gli altri Guardiani: erano stati incredibilmente premurosi e generosi con lui, ma per quanto avrebbero continuato? Lo avrebbero scacciato una volta conseguito il loro scopo, oppure gli sarebbero rimasti accanto? La loro benevolenza era falsa o sincera? E soprattutto, avrebbero mai preteso qualcosa in cambio di tutte le cure e attenzioni prestategli?

Inspirando profondamente l'Uomo Nero si ravviò i capelli e cercò di calmarsi: fino a quel momento aveva affrontato la questione tutta in una volta, ingigantendola in modo ingiustificato, dunque era il caso di rilassarsi e analizzare il tutto in modo più obiettivo. Calmoniglio non aveva cambiato atteggiamento, quindi a lui era sufficiente mantenere lo stesso comportamento guardingo di sempre per cautelarsi; Dentolina, al contrario, sembrava manifestare un affetto autentico, e, nonostante per lui fosse ancora difficile fidarsi completamente, era consapevole del fatto che lei non lo avrebbe mai tradito; le due vere incognite erano Nord e Sandman: essendo più riservati della loro compagna avevano rivelato poco di sé e, nonostante i sorrisi e la premura, le loro reali intenzioni rimanevano un mistero.

Mentre soppesava le azioni che i due avevano compiuto, per valutare se fosse il caso di diffidare o confidare in loro, un piccolo unicorno di sabbia dorata comparve nel suo campo visivo, galoppando sin da lui e sfiorandogli il naso con il tozzo corno, quindi si dissolse in una nuvola scintillante; abbagliato dalla luce l'uomo sbatté le palpebre, confuso, e, quando finalmente riuscì a rimettere a fuoco, vide Sandy, comodamente seduto sulle sue ginocchia, che lo salutava con la mano.

Colto di sorpresa Pitch si appiattì contro i cuscini e, con voce un po' esitante, esclamò: «Oh, Sandy! Sei tornato, vedo! Non ti aspettavo, o meglio, ti aspettavo, ma forse non così presto, cioè... Beh, come è andata comunque?».

L'osservazione confusa e sconnessa che aveva pronunciato non era dovuta semplicemente allo stupore di essere stato sorpreso con la guardia abbassata, ma anche al timore di provocare l'altro: egli, infatti, era senza dubbio il Guardiano che gli avrebbe dato più filo da torcere se avessero ingaggiato un combattimento, nonché, temporaneamente, l'unica fonte di sabbia che aveva, quindi preferì non rischiare.

L'Omino dei Sogni, per rispondergli, si passò il dorso della mano sulla fronte, come per asciugarsi il sudore, quindi si espresse come era solito fare: modellando la magica rena sopra il proprio capo rappresentò se stesso mentre, con la frusta in mano, dirigeva l'Incubo verso alcune case in lontananza; inizialmente il racconto fu un monotono susseguirsi di scene in cui la creatura provocava brutti sogni ad un bambino, si ingrandiva e quindi passava ad un'altra vittima, ma presto l'atmosfera cambiò: con una sgroppata la creatura si ribellò al momentaneo tutore e cercò di fuggire e aggredire un adolescente, ma una sferzata ben calibrata la riportò in salvo appena in tempo.

Ragionando l'Uomo Nero ipotizzò: «Hai portato l'Incubo dai bambini, gli hai fatto aggredire quelli più deboli e, ad un certo punto, lui si è ribellato e ha cercato di attaccarne uno troppo forte, ma con un colpo di frusta lo hai rimesso al suo posto, giusto?».

Con un sorriso Sandman annuì, quindi si mosse per proseguire il proprio discorso: dapprima aprì le braccia più che poté, poi si librò a circa mezzo metro da terra e mosse la destra in orizzontale, e ripeté questi gesti più volte.

«Uh, sta cercando di dirci qualcosa!» intervenne Dentolina; «Forse l'Incubo ha tirato via le coperte al bambino ed è spuntato da sotto il letto per fargli paura?».

«O magari ha aperto finestra e poi è strisciato su pavimento per non farsi scoprire?» propose Nord.

A quelle due astruse supposizioni Sandy lasciò ricadere gli arti lungo i fianchi, chiaramente incredulo, ma l'uomo, ormai avvezzo a quel tipo di comunicazione, commentò: «No, nessuna delle due. Il messaggio che ci sta mandando è molto più semplice: ha detto che, quando ha visto l'Incubo per l'ultima volta, era lungo come le sue braccia aperte e alto mezzo metro, quindi grande all'incirca come un cane di media taglia».

L'Omino dei Sogni batté le mani per premiare un tale intuito, quindi indicò Calmoniglio e modellò un grosso punto di domanda sopra il proprio capo. A quella vista Nord roteò gli occhi, imbarazzato, e Dentolina abbassò lo sguardo e intrecciò le dita l'una all'altra, come a tenersi occupata, ma Pitch, seppur non del tutto a suo agio, era ben deciso a iniziare a ripagare il debito maturato, quindi si chinò fino a raggiungere l'orecchio di Sandman e sussurrò: «E' Calmoniglio, non c'è molto da dire: se solo avesse potuto mi avrebbe lasciato morire nella radura; aiutarmi per lui è stato un compito assai sgradito, quindi ha fatto il minimo indispensabile e poi è tornato a lamentarsi. Probabilmente resterà a fissare quel fuoco finché non me ne sarò andato».

Spianando la fronte aggrottata il muto interlocutore annuì, quindi volò fin dal Pooka e, a gesti, si informò sullo stato della sua tana; inizialmente quest'ultimo fu abbastanza restio a parlare, ma dopo poco si sciolse e, riacquistando entusiasmo, si lanciò in una descrizione delle ultime migliorie apportate.

Fugati finalmente ogni tensione e imbarazzo tutti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo, poi Babbo Natale disse: «Molto bene! Tutto è andato per il meglio. Ora, chi vuole tazza di tè per riscaldarsi?».

I tre Guardiani interpellati reagirono positivamente, chi annuendo, chi alzando una zampa in segno di approvazione e chi arruffando le penne, ma l'Uomo Nero rispose immediatamente: «Io non berrò nessun tè finché non vedrò Jack tornare. Dov'è finito?».

Nord si guardò intorno un po' spaesato, quindi replicò: «Non saprei, quando siamo usciti da tetto di Globo Jack è andato dalla parte opposta alla nostra».

«Figurarsi se poteva trattenersi dal fare tutto di testa sua!» sbottò sarcastico l'uomo, iniziando a scrutare fuori dalla finestra.

«Oh, Pitch, suvvia: sono passati meno di dieci minuti da quando Sandy è tornato. Sono sicura che Jack arriverà molto presto» lo rassicurò la fata.

Premurosamente intervenne, rimboccandogli le coperte, e, seppur poco convinto dalla sua affermazione, Pitch stette in silenzio e si sforzò di non preoccuparsi.

Ormai era passata un'ora abbondante da quando Dentolina aveva rassicurato Pitch per la prima volta: in quel lasso di tempo i Guardiani avevano seguitato a chiacchierare e svolgere le loro faccende, rattizzando il fuoco, sistemando la stanza e alternandosi al capezzale del convalescente, ma Jack non si era mai fatto vivo. Non era ancora tornato indietro, né aveva inviato loro alcun messaggio, e l'Uomo Nero stava seriamente iniziando a preoccuparsi: sapeva che il ragazzo era in gamba e non dubitava delle sue capacità, ma era consapevole che il compito che gli aveva affidato era rischioso, e temeva che l'altro non ne avesse compreso la pericolosità.

Non era difficile per lui immaginare come Frost potesse essersi messo nei guai: inizialmente aveva sicuramente preso la missione seriamente, guidando il piccolo Incubo da un infante all'altro e premurandosi di continuo che non rischiasse di dissolversi; vedendolo fortificarsi s'era certo inorgoglito, portandolo a spaventare vittime meno paurose, in modo che i suoi poteri si assestassero sempre più; poi, però, probabilmente, una volta fattegli raggiungere le dimensioni di un cane, aveva abbassato la guardia. Era comprensibile che si fosse lasciato prendere troppo dall'entusiasmo, vedendo il successo ottenuto e la facilità con cui riusciva a domare la creatura, ma quella era tutta apparenza: quei mostri non si lasciavano mai soggiogare completamente, soprattutto quando erano ancora allo stato selvatico, e bastava distrarsi pochi secondi per vederli rivoltarsi.

Mentre rifletteva un ceppo nel camino schioccò, emettendo un suono terribilmente simile a quello di fauci affilate che si chiudevano, e, ormai certo che il giovane fosse sul punto di essere sbranato se non addirittura già in fin di vita, Pitch agì: senza alcun preavviso si mise seduto, strappò il lenzuolo dal materasso e se lo avvolse intorno ai fianchi per coprirsi, quindi fece leva sulle braccia per alzarsi.

«Pitch, si può sapere cosa ti è saltato in mente?» esclamò Dentolina con tono allarmato.

«Ho aspettato fin troppo, non avrei mai dovuto ascoltarti! Vado a cercare Jack» replicò seccamente l'Uomo Nero.

«Sei impazzito per caso? Non puoi uscire così, congeleresti! E comunque, come speri di trovarlo girando a piedi? Non fare sciocchezze e stenditi di nuovo» lo rimproverò, la fata avvicinandosi per costringerlo di nuovo sul letto.

«Lasciami, non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto! Non ti rendi conto che Jack è in pericolo? Quelle bestie non sono animali da compagnia, sono demoni! Non avrei mai dovuto permettere che si allontanasse da solo con una di loro, avrei dovuto accompagnarlo, invece sono rimasto qui, ad aspettare come uno stupido, mentre lui rischiava la vita per me. Se l'Incubo lo avesse aggredito? Se lui fosse ferito, o morente, e mi stesse cercando? Non me lo perdonerò mai» confessò l'uomo con voce incrinata dalla disperazione.

«Oh, ma guarda un po' cosa abbiamo qui: l'Uomo Nero in persona che si pente di una cattiva azione! Tutte le mie uova potrebbero rompersi per l'emozione! Avresti dovuto pensare alle conseguenze della tua azione prima di farla, non piangere lacrime di coccodrillo dopo: se scopriremo che Jack si è ferito, anche solo lievemente, giuro che te la farò pagare. Lui non è un giocattolo con cui divertirsi e da usare quando ti fa più comodo, è un Guardiano, e come tale va rispettato!» intervenne Calmoniglio con tono minaccioso.

Dentolina iniziò a replicare a tono, ma Pitch non ascoltò neanche una parola: in mezzo alla confusione aveva udito distintamente un ticchettio discreto e, non appena, col cuore in gola, si era voltato verso la finestra, aveva immediatamente riconosciuto la figura ammantata di bianco che bussava al vetro.

Dimentico di tutto fuorché dell'amato l'Uomo Nero si alzò di scatto, scostando Nord e Sandman e scivolando in ginocchio a causa di un capogiro, e testardamente allungò la destra in avanti, disposto anche a strisciare pur di raggiungere colui che aveva aspettato per tanto tempo; dietro la cortina nera che gli era calata sugli occhi percepì due forti braccia afferrarlo per le spalle e la vita e aiutarlo a stendersi nuovamente, poi udì il rumore di un'imposta aperta e quindi richiusa; intontito rimase ancora qualche secondo con le palpebre socchiuse, incapace di vedere alcunché, ma una voce preoccupata lo riscosse definitivamente: «Pitch! Come ti senti? Ti ho visto cadere: ti sei fatto male? Non avresti mai dovuto alzarti per farmi entrare, voglio che tu stia più attento».

«Jack, dov'eri finito? Non arrivavi più» sussurrò a fatica l'uomo.

«Ma che domande mi fai? Ero in giro a scortare il tuo Incubo, come ti avevo promesso» rispose con voce dolce Jack, sedendosi al suo capezzale.

«Ci hai messo un'eternità! Sei tornato con più di un'ora di ritardo rispetto agli altri, l'hai portato fino in capo al mondo per caso?» sbottò Pitch.

«No, anzi, sono rimasto piuttosto vicino al Palazzo di Nord, per poter essere più reperibile in caso di emergenza. Ci ho messo tanto solo perché mi sono impegnato: volevo che quell'Incubo crescesse bene e non rischiasse di scomparire, quindi ho studiato per bene i bambini prima di accompagnarlo nelle loro camere, e sono rimasto con lui finché non è diventato grande poco più di un pony. Sei contento? Sono sicuro che diventerà un Purosangue in men che non si dica!» spiegò entusiasticamente il ragazzo.

«Ma sei impazzito!?» esclamò l'Uomo Nero con tono sconvolto; «Avevamo concordato che saresti tornato indietro non appena fosse diventato grosso come un cane! Cos'è, ti stavi divertendo troppo a comandare l'Incubo per smettere? Pensavi fosse tutto un gioco? Hai rischiato la vita, sciocco! Quei mostri non sono animali da compagnia: sono demoni, pronti a rivoltarsi contro il proprio padrone non appena percepiscono che sta abbassando la guardia, e come tali vanno temuti. Perché credi che non abbia mai evocato alcun Incubo di fronte a te? Non mi fido di loro, nemmeno di quelli che ho domato, prova a immaginarti cosa posso pensare di quelli selvatici».

A quelle parole Frost sgranò le iridi, forse stupito di un tale rimprovero, quindi si difese: «Sì, un poco mi stavo divertendo, non lo nego, ma ti giuro che sono rimasto fuori per così tanto tempo solo per farlo crescere bene, e non per un capriccio. Ero preoccupato per te, ma sono stato molto attento: se ti rassicura sappi che l'Incubo si è lasciato domare da me, non ha mai tentato né di fuggire né di ribellarsi, e, quando l'ho lasciato, ho dovuto insistere perché non mi seguisse».

«No, non mi rassicura affatto!» replicò seccamente l'uomo.

Seppur intimamente soddisfatto di aver saputo che l'Incubo si era dimostrato docile al tocco del giovane, non riuscì a fugare tutta l'angoscia che aveva provato: era ovviamente favorevole a quel genere di incontri, e li avrebbe sempre assecondati, ma solo sotto la propria attenta supervisione, atta ad evitare ogni rischio.

Premurosamente Jack gli accarezzò una coscia per aiutarlo a calmarsi, ma così facendo espose il petto, e Pitch notò immediatamente che la maglia che l'altro indossava gli stava stranamente aderente sulla zona superiore del torace; insospettito la toccò e, sentendola bagnata, disse: «Non serve che commenti, giusto? Sei sempre il solito distratto. Forza, vieni qui».

Con un rapido gesto gli sfilò l'indumento, quindi afferrò il compagno per la vita e lo attirò a sé, ma una voce polemica lo interruppe.

«Non ci posso credere, persino qui! Pensi che ti permetterò di mettergli le mani addosso un'altra volta, addirittura di fronte a noi?» proruppe Calmoniglio.

Esasperato dalle sue continue critiche e osservazioni scortesi l'Uomo Nero gli lanciò la casacca contro il petto e rispose: «Oh, davvero? E, nel caso, cosa mi faresti? Mi metteresti un uovo nella tazza della colazione?».

Impacciato dalle grosse zampe il Pooka per poco non cadde nel tentativo di afferrare la blusa, ma, non appena vi riuscì, la gettò a terra e, avanzando minacciosamente, sbottò: «L'hai voluta tu, Pitch: ti farò passare la voglia di scherzare con Jack».

«Calmoniglio, basta litigare, mi sta solo scaldando» mugugnò il ragazzo, mentre si lasciava sistemare senza proteste.

«Non mi interessano gli eufemismi che usa, non lascerò che ti metta le mani addosso» replicò il Coniglio di Pasqua.

«Calmoniglio!» esclamò sconvolto Frost, tentando di nascondersi.

Senza indugio l'uomo gli permise di accoccolarsi contro il proprio petto, lo strinse tra le braccia per proteggerlo e coprirgli il più possibile la schiena scoperta e, infine, gli pose la destra sul capo, inducendolo a rifugiarsi contro il proprio collo; non si azzardò a baciargli la nuca, timoroso di metterlo ancor più in imbarazzo di quanto già non fosse, perciò gli arruffò i capelli per sdrammatizzare e, quando lo sentì tornare tranquillo, rialzò il viso con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

«Sei contento ora?» sibilò a Calmoniglio, fulminandolo con lo sguardo; «Chi di noi due è stato imbarazzante alla fine? Il mio non era un eufemismo: sto davvero semplicemente riscaldando Jack. Se solo non fossi così accecato dalla boria e dall'odio avresti certamente notato che rabbrividiva spesso, aveva la maglia bagnata e le labbra blu».

«Oh, capisco, quindi era il solito Jack, non è così? Andiamo, non credere di potermi fregare: è il Guardiano del gelo, è ovvio che sia sempre gelido!» contestò il Pooka.

«E' il Guardiano del divertimento, stolto, non del gelo! E' in grado di controllare la neve e i venti glaciali del nord, ma non è immune al freddo, esattamente come tu, Guardiano della speranza, puoi essere colto dallo sconforto: se non sta attento rischia di congelare. Ovviamente non gli succederebbe nulla di irreparabile: dopotutto, ha vissuto per trecento anni senza qualcuno che lo controllasse e lo riscaldasse quando era necessario, ma non v'è motivo di rischiare, né di farlo vagare intontito per ore finché il gelo non l'avrà abbandonato».

Stupito dalla dichiarazione l'interlocutore abbassò le orecchie, e Dentolina intervenne: «Jack, dice il vero? Non ci hai mai detto questa cosa, non l'avremmo mai immaginata... E tu, Pitch, non senti freddo in questo momento?»

«Ci sono abituato ormai» mormorò Pitch, quindi proseguì: «Ad ogni modo quello che ho detto è vero. Non so perché Jack non ve l'abbia mai rivelato, forse non ne ha mai avuta l'occasione, forse non se la sentiva, o forse non l'ha mai reputata una cosa importante: dopotutto non si era mai accorto che il freddo lo intontiva finché non gliel'ho fatto notare io, giusto un mese fa. Ad ogni modo, è inutile che tu glielo chieda ora: non ti sente, rimane sempre stordito quando lo riscaldo all'improvviso».

Deciso ad accantonare l'imbarazzo per poter assistere Jack nel migliore dei modi l'Uomo Nero gli fissò la spalla finché non riuscì ad ignorare completamente i quattro Guardiani, quindi agì: come prima cosa gli schiuse leggermente le gambe, in modo da farlo sedere comodamente sulle proprie cosce; sentendolo scivolare verso il basso lo afferrò, sistemandogli gli avambracci piegati e il torace contro il proprio petto e la testa contro la propria clavicola, e lo strinse forte, in modo che non potesse più cadere; infine, intenerito, iniziò a cullarlo piano, facendogli i grattini sulla nuca e depositandogli un piccolo bacio sulla tempia.

Percepì chiaramente Calmoniglio irrigidirsi e Dentolina lasciarsi andare ad una piccola esclamazione di approvazione, ma restò indifferente ad entrambi: non gli interessava avere il consenso o un parere altrui, lui amava il ragazzo e si sarebbe sempre preso cura di lui, e chiunque si fosse intromesso nel loro rapporto ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze.

Proprio quando stava iniziando ad abituarsi a quell'atmosfera ovattata e quasi sospesa sentì Frost muoversi debolmente e, premurosamente, gli sussurrò nell'orecchio: «Ti senti meglio, Jack?».

Il giovane mugolò piano, sfregando la guancia contro il suo sterno ed emettendo un sospiro, quindi mormorò: «Sì, grazie: non ho più freddo ora e non mi sento nemmeno stanco».

Ormai ripresosi alzò il viso, portandolo vicino a quello di Pitch e inclinandolo un poco per chiedergli un bacio, ma questi lo evitò abilmente e, con tono urgente, esclamò: «Nord! Non ci avevi promesso un té? Sono sicuro che sia un'ottima idea berne una tazza ora!».

«Buona idea! Andiamo in salone principale, hai bisogno di cambiare un po' aria, Pitch» rispose Nord.

Sospirando di sollievo Pitch allontanò il compagno, sorridendo divertito quando vide la sua espressione piccata, e fece per allungare le gambe oltre il bordo del materasso, ma Jack incrociò le braccia e commentò: «Fai tante scene per un bacio e poi provi a scendere dal letto nudo?».

A quelle parole l'Uomo Nero si pietrificò sul posto, e fece appena in tempo: aveva completamente dimenticato di essere nudo e incapace di ricreare le proprie vesti, e fianco e gamba sinistri erano già scoperti. Con uno scatto afferrò il lenzuolo e se lo drappeggiò sul bacino, iniziando a guardarsi attorno per capire come uscire da quella imbarazzante situazione, ma Babbo Natale venne presto in suo soccorso, dicendo: «Dovrei avere qualcosa di adatto in mio armadio: vado a guardare».

Seppur reso perplesso dalla differenza di taglia l'uomo decise di dargli una possibilità e non protestò: lo seguì con lo sguardo quando egli uscì dalla stanza e lo ascoltò mentre camminava pesantemente, attendendo paziente che tornasse con ciò che aveva promesso.

Dopo qualche minuto il padrone di casa si ripresentò con un grosso fagotto tra le braccia e, porgendoglielo, spiegò: «Ecco qui: dovrebbe andarti bene, dopotutto a me, ormai, sta piccolo!».

Ancora scettico Pitch afferrò il tessuto, aspettò che i quattro Guardiani si voltassero e quindi lo aprì. Immediatamente si lasciò prendere dallo sconforto: l'indumento datogli in prestito era una vestaglia di velluto color rosso scuro, così pesante che faticava a reggerla con entrambe le mani, ma, soprattutto, così ampia da parere la vela di una nave; con uno sbuffo infastidito la lasciò cadere sulle proprie ginocchia, impossibilitato ad uscire da una situazione tanto assurda, ma, vedendo che Jack lo incoraggiava a provarlo, decise di accontentarlo.

Alzandosi in piedi con calma indossò la veste, cercando di sistemarla come meglio poté sulle spalle e facendo fare due giri alla cintura, affinché gli estremi non strisciassero sul pavimento, ma gli bastò guardarsi per concludere che la nudità era preferibile a quel grottesco abbigliamento: le maniche gli arrivavano a malapena al gomito, l'orlo inferiore stentava a coprire le ginocchia e la stoffa abbondante formava così tante pieghe da impedirgli i movimenti e rischiare di scivolare a terra da un momento all'altro.

Intuendo che ormai era pronto Dentolina si voltò e, con voce esitante, commentò: «Beh, dai, si vede che non è fatta su misura per te, ma non è nemmeno troppo fuori taglia: non ti sta male».

«Oh, no, non è poi così tanto fuori taglia: dopotutto mi basterebbe _solo _ingrassare di un'ottantina di chili e più ed abbassarmi di circa mezzo metro, una cosa fattibile insomma! Fammi un piacere, se devi dirmi simili stupidaggini per consolarmi evita di parlare: mi sta malissimo e mi fa sembrare ridicolo» replicò acido l'Uomo Nero, incrociando le braccia.

«Quante storie, come se i tuoi soliti abiti fossero belli! Comunque non sei nella posizione di poter protestare per un vestito: ringrazia Nord, che te lo ha prestato anche se non era tenuto a farlo, e taci» sbottò Calmoniglio, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Non ti azzardare a criticare la mia giacca nera! Ad ogni modo il problema non è solo l'aspetto orrendo che mi da': questa vestaglia è più pesante di me, mi sta trascinando a terra» lo rimbrottò l'uomo.

Nel vano tentativo di salvare la faccia provò a riaggiustare la cintura e drappeggiare meglio la vestaglia, ma presto capì che non avrebbe ottenuto alcun risultato accettabile, quindi, con un gesto stizzito, ordinò agli altri di voltarsi nuovamente.

Finalmente al sicuro da quegli occhi fin troppo indiscreti lasciò scivolare l'indumento a terra e, preso dalla vergogna, si avvolse le braccia intorno al torace, come a mimare un abbraccio consolatorio che non aveva il coraggio di chiedere: perché, perché capitava tutto a lui? Era rimasto svenuto per giorni in balia dei suoi peggiori nemici, svegliatosi era comunque dipeso da loro per qualsiasi esigenza, aveva addirittura concesso loro di guidare i propri Incubi, e per di più non riusciva a trovare alcun abito da indossare! Avrebbe preferito mille volte venir flagellato piuttosto che dover chiedere loro un altro favore, ma la sorte sembrava ben decisa a beffarsi di lui: più il tempo passava e più le situazioni imbarazzanti si moltiplicavano, in un crescendo che aveva ormai completamente rovinato la sua immagine di creatura tenebrosa e poco amichevole. L'aspetto peggiore e che lo faceva sentire sempre più impacciato, inoltre, era che, mentre inizialmente si era discusso della sua salute e del suo compito nel mondo, successivamente si era passati a parlare del suo rapporto con Jack e del suo aspetto: questioni decisamente più intime, che lo mettevano a disagio ben più di una litigata riguardo il suo spaventoso lavoro.

Una carezza gentile lungo la spina dorsale lo riscosse da quello stato di sconforto; quando si girò vide il ragazzo che, in piedi sul materasso, lo squadrava e sussurrava: «Pitch, se rimarrai così ancora per un minuto diventerò molto geloso».

Ridacchiando per l'indiretto apprezzamento Pitch gli mormorò in un orecchio: «Sai, Jack, se andrà a finire come la scorsa volta penso che rimarrò nudo molto a lungo!».

A quell'affermazione Frost arrossì violentemente, ma non poté trattenere il sorriso malizioso che gli fiorì spontaneo sulle labbra e, dopo pochi secondi, cedette e rise a sua volta.

Contagiato dalla felicità del compagno l'Uomo Nero non riuscì a tenere il broncio e, finalmente, intravide la luce in fondo al tunnel: sul letto, infatti, giaceva una morbida coperta, più piccola delle altre, forse utilizzata per tenergli al caldo i piedi o il ventre, e sicuramente sfruttabile per ciò che aveva in mente. Senza esitazione la afferrò, se la avvolse attorno ai fianchi, assicurandola sul davanti, e si rimirò: il color cammello del tessuto cozzava prepotentemente col grigio della pelle, ma questo era soffice al tatto, gli arrivava fin quasi alle caviglie e sembrava stare ben fermo quando si muoveva. Si concesse ancora qualche secondo di dubbio per l'abbinamento cromatico, troppo abituato al nero per rinunciarvi così facilmente, ma dopo un rapido ragionamento concluse che non avrebbe mai potuto trovare una soluzione alternativa altrettanto accettabile, quindi si accontentò e disse: «Bene, ho risolto: potete voltarvi».

I Guardiani reagirono esattamente come si aspettava: Nord, dopo averlo scrutato per un po' con fare meditabondo mentre si lisciava la barba, annuì; Sandman alzò entrambi i pollici, in segno di approvazione; Calmoniglio lo guardò di sfuggita, aggrottando le sopracciglia alla vista del torace nudo, ma astenendosi dal commentare; infine, Dentolina lo spiazzò con una delle sue tanto classiche quanto tempistiche uscite.

«Oh sì, ricordo: eri vestito così quando sono venuta a parlarti nella radura! Andrà bene, dopotutto il palazzo di Nord è ben riscaldato» esclamò la fata, mentre gli svolazzava intorno per osservarlo.

A Pitch, che, ormai sicuro di sé, aveva fieramente raddrizzato la schiena curva per la vergogna, morì il sorriso sulle labbra, mentre quel poco di autostima riacquistata andava in frantumi tanto improvvisamente da farlo quasi sussultare.

Faticando non poco a trattenersi strinse i pugni e, con uno sguardo omicida e la voce tremante per la rabbia, mormorò: «Andiamo una volta per tutte a bere questo maledetto tè».

Nel tentativo di rimediare alla frase inopportuna la Fata dei Dentini avanzò per aiutarlo, ma, quando si vide trapassare da un'occhiata velenosa, propose: «Perché non andiamo tutti a preparare la sala? Bisognerà mettere a bollire l'acqua, apparecchiare e trovare una sesta sedia da aggiungere: meglio sbrigarci e lasciare che Pitch ci raggiunga con calma».

Finalmente felice che la donna avesse preso parola l'Uomo Nero non replicò, attendendo paziente che tutti uscissero dalla stanza e quindi lasciandosi andare sul letto: la conversazione, per quanto breve, lo aveva letteralmente sfinito, e la sola idea che di lì a poco ne avrebbe dovuta sostenere un'altra lo mandava quasi nel panico. Prima di potersi disperare, tuttavia, sentì qualcuno balzargli sullo stomaco, abbracciarlo e domandargli con voce allegra: «Allora, Pitch, come ti senti? Hai un aspetto decisamente migliore di qualche giorno fa, e sei anche riuscito ad alzarti in piedi: sei stato bravissimo».

Intenerito l'uomo abbracciò il compagno, inducendolo a stendersi sul proprio petto e coccolandolo un po', ma, dopo pochi secondi, confessò: «Mi sento uno straccio. Prima Behemuth, poi gli Incubi da evocare, poi l'attesa snervante che tu tornassi: ho faticato di più in questa settimana che non in quella in cui ho cercato di conquistare tutti i bambini del mondo. A tutto ciò, poi, si aggiungono i tuoi cari Guardiani, che si prodigano in ogni modo per farmi sentire in debito per tutti i favori che mi elargiscono e in imbarazzo per tutti i commenti che fanno! Dimmi un po', le frasi che hanno pronunciato erano elaborate sul momento o le studiavano da tempo? Non ho mai udito in vita mia osservazioni più mirate delle loro! Non ce la faccio ad andare di là adesso, non voglio: un'altra conversazione come quella di poco fa mi ucciderebbe».

Immediatamente Jack scoppiò a ridere, così forte e così a lungo che piccole lacrime si formarono agli angoli dei suoi occhi cristallini, e un attacco di tosse lo colpì verso la fine; preoccupato Pitch raddrizzò la schiena, sostenendo il ragazzo e tentando di aiutarlo come poteva per farlo riprendere dall'accesso di ilarità, e finalmente lo udì esclamare: «Oh, Pitch, sei davvero esilarante! Solo tu potresti paragonare una battaglia contro Behemuth ad una normale conversazione amichevole! Lasciatelo dire: sei proprio l'Uomo Nero. Non stento a credere che Calmoniglio sia stato antipatico, e che Dentolina abbia fatto qualche commento un po' imbarazzante, ma a parte questo non provare a convincermi di ciò che hai appena detto: i miei amici vogliono farti sentire un'ospite gradito, non un peso di cui liberarsi appena possibile o un debitore delle loro cure, e ti hanno sempre parlato in modo gentile per farti sentire a casa».

«Questa non è la mia casa!» puntualizzò l'Uomo Nero, sentendosi colpito in un punto debole.

«Oh già, dimenticavo: la tua casa è il covo pieno di spifferi e catene in cui ti rifugi, giusto? Ti prego, Pitch, non mi sto riferendo all'edificio, ma alle persone: casa è il posto in cui ti senti bene e al sicuro, in cui sai di poter abbassare la guardia senza temere di venir attaccato. Prima di conoscermi non ti sentivi a casa in nessun luogo, non è così? Sono felice che tu mi ami, e vedo quanto stai bene quando sei con me, ma trovo non sia sufficiente: passare tutto il proprio tempo con una sola persona è limitante, e poi so che tu ti senti responsabile nei miei confronti. Non guardarmi così, non era difficile da capire: hai un carattere dominante, sei quasi sempre tu a guidare me in ogni cosa che facciamo insieme e ti sei persino impegnato a insegnarmi ciò che non sapevo; è normale che tu ti senta in dovere di farmi stare bene, ma non è giusto che sia sempre così: almeno qualche volta permetti che mi prenda cura di te, e accetta l'amicizia dei Guardiani. Ti farebbe bene un po' di contatto umano: ti aiuterebbe a staccare un po' dalle tue solite occupazioni e rilassarti. Sai che, se mi avessi ascoltato fin da subito, nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe successo, vero? Ti sarebbe bastato venire ad incontrarci anche solo una volta per capire che nessuno ti odia e, pian piano, avresti iniziato ad avvicinarti, fino a fidarti del tutto. Purtroppo io non ti ho aiutato a sufficienza e tu non l'hai fatto, ma sei ancora in tempo: fallo adesso. Ti prego, fallo per me».

A mano a mano che procedeva nel discorso il tono di Frost passò da sarcastico a serio, fino a diventare quasi implorante nella conclusione, e i suoi occhi si inumidirono, riempiendosi di una tristezza tale che Pitch temette di annegarvi. Ricordava fin troppo bene quell'espressione: seppur molto meno disperata era la stessa che il giovane aveva assunto la sera prima, quando, vedendolo sostanzialmente guarito, gli aveva confessato di essersi sentito morire nel momento in cui la spada di Behemuth lo aveva trapassato. L'Uomo Nero aveva giurato a sé stesso che avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di non rivedere mai più quello sguardo privo di vita e speranza, e non mancò la promessa: inspirando profondamente raccolse il coraggio, quindi sussurrò: «Va bene, piccolo mio, mi hai convinto: darò loro un'altra possibilità e verrò nel salone a bere questo sospirato tè».

«Sul serio?» replicò Jack, le iridi illuminate da un nuovo entusiasmo; «Oh, grazie, Pitch, grazie! Sapevo che alla fine avresti accettato: sei sempre così gentile e premuroso con me! Toglimi una curiosità, però: perché questo tè è tanto "sospirato"?».

«Perché Nord me l'ha offerto quasi due ore fa, ma ho deciso di aspettarti per berlo insieme a te, perché attendo un momento per vedere i Guardiani riuniti in religioso silenzio da giorni e, infine, perché desidero un tè da parecchi anni, ma non ho mai trovato né il tempo né il modo di farmelo!» replicò l'uomo, arruffandogli i capelli.

Ridendo il ragazzo provò a scansarlo, ma senza successo, quindi passò al contrattacco: con uno scatto balzò in avanti e posò le labbra sulle sue, premendo per far sì che contraccambiasse e gettandogli le braccia al collo per non farlo fuggire.

Quest'ultima precauzione, tuttavia, non poteva essere più superflua: fin da quando si era svegliato quella mattina Pitch aveva bramato rimanere solo col suo fiocco di neve per vezzeggiarlo, e non perse tempo a cogliere l'occasione. Con un profondo sospiro gli accarezzò le cosce, risalendo lungo i fianchi fin quasi alle scapole e quindi stringendo a sé il compagno, poi chiuse gli occhi e approfondì il bacio: protendendo la lingua in cerca della gemella lo indusse ad aprire la bocca e, trattenendo i tremiti, la sfiorò, godendo del suo calore e della sua morbidezza e lasciandosi coinvolgere da quella danza tanto sensuale quanto dolce.

Proprio quando Frost si lasciò sfuggire un debole gemito e l'Uomo Nero spostò i palmi sul suo bacino per spingerlo sotto di sé, una voce squillante lo riportò alla realtà, trillando: «Ragazzi, il tè è quasi pronto! State arrivando?».

Con un'esclamazione soffocata i due si separarono, spaventati dall'interruzione improvvisa e, forse, timorosi di essere stati scoperti, ma, non appena furono certi di non essere stati spiati, si scambiarono un'occhiata complice e, ridacchiando, si prepararono a spostarsi.

Con un'agile balzo il giovane saltò giù dal letto, recuperando la maglia, che, seppur ancora bagnata, doveva essersi scaldata a sufficienza, e quindi il bastone, che aveva disordinatamente lasciato cadere in un angolo; infine, dopo essersi rivestito in tutta fretta, tornò al capezzale del convalescente per aiutarlo.

Quest'ultimo, orgoglioso come sempre, rifiutò la mano amichevole che gli veniva porta e, facendo leva sulle braccia, si tirò faticosamente in piedi; per un attimo una cortina nera gli calò sugli occhi, disorientandolo e facendolo vacillare al punto che temette di cadere, ma, fortunatamente, riuscì a tenersi in equilibrio sinché la vista non gli tornò e, a quel punto, poté procedere senza timore. Preceduto da Jack uscì dalla stanza e si incamminò in un corridoio piuttosto buio, nota decisamente stonata in un luogo che, lo ricordava bene dalle visite precedenti, era solitamente ricco di luci e colori; non impiegò molto a comprenderne il motivo: dopo qualche metro il soffitto si aprì, rivelandogli il Globo in tutto il suo decadente splendore.

Stupefatto Pitch si fermò a rimirarlo: le lucine che lo adornavano erano ancora in numero considerevole, ma calavano di istante in istante, smorzandosi addirittura sotto il suo sguardo incredulo; tuttavia non era quello l'aspetto più inquietante: la struttura, infatti, rimaneva comunque imponente e di tutto rispetto, ma ormai scricchiolava rumorosamente e, in alcuni punti, i pannelli di copertura davano già cenni di cedimento. Gli pareva assurdo utilizzare un simile vocabolo per un oggetto inanimato, eppure sembrava davvero che il mappamondo stesse _morendo_: a differenza del solito, infatti, pareva non limitarsi a spegnersi, ma smontarsi lentamente, cadendo pezzo dopo pezzo fino a diventare inutile ferraglia, come se sapesse già che non sarebbe mai più servito.

Non smentendosi l'Uomo Nero ghignò perfidamente a quella vista, soddisfatto dell'indebolimento dei Guardiani, eppure, intimamente, ammise che quella piccola vittoria gli lasciava l'amaro in bocca: non l'aveva potuta gustare fino in fondo a causa della malattia, ma, soprattutto, percepiva chiaramente che non lo aveva fortificato.

Come a conferma di ciò venne colpito da un capogiro, così improvviso e violento che per qualche secondo perse la concezione dello spazio; ribaltato in un universo sottosopra allungò le mani di fronte a sé, come per afferrarsi ad un appiglio, ma aveva completamente perso il senso del tatto, dunque si mosse ad intuito finché il giramento non passò.

Dal mondo ovattato che lo circondava una voce nota lo riscosse, domandando con tono preoccupato: «Pitch! Ti senti bene? Vuoi tornare a stenderti? Sei il solito testone: ti saresti dovuto far aiutare fin da subito!».

Scrollando il capo per riprendersi del tutto l'uomo si rese finalmente conto di trovarsi in ginocchio, e di star stringendo l'amato tra le braccia con una forza tale da arrivare quasi a mozzargli il respiro, e non impiegò molto a capire di aver rischiato di trascinarlo a terra con sé pur di salvarsi. Pentito lo lasciò subito andare, controllando, senza farsi notare, di non averlo ferito, quindi tergiversò: «Ora non esagerare, sono solo scivolato! Riesco tranquillamente a stare in piedi, ma, visto che insisti così tanto, mi puoi aiutare a rialzarmi».

Senza farsi invitare due volte Jack gli porse l'avambraccio, aggrappandosi al bastone per garantirgli un saldo appoggio e abbracciandolo strettamente non appena lo vide assestarsi tremante sui piedi, e, seppur timoroso di esser scorto da inopportuni spettatori, Pitch non lo scacciò: preferiva camminare col suo palese ausilio piuttosto che arrangiarsi e rischiare di cadere un'altra volta.

Col braccio del compagno avvolto intorno alla vita come premuroso sostegno tornò ad avanzare, procedendo con calma fino ad accedere ad una zona sgombra di fronte al Globo, e si prese qualche attimo per studiarla: come ricordava, al centro di essa campeggiava un grosso tavolo rotondo di legno massiccio, adorno di incisioni elaborate le cui volute, intrecciandosi l'una con l'altra, andavano a ricreare il simbolo di ciascun Guardiano, tuttavia vi erano alcuni particolari a lui nuovi.

Il primo che gli balzò all'occhio fu sicuramente la presenza di un quinto decoro sul piano, dedicato appositamente a Frost: dal colore chiaro dell'asse si intuiva che era stato scolpito di recente, sovrapponendo linee rette più o meno spesse, in modo tale da ricreare la sagoma di un fiocco di neve, e incorniciando il tutto in un esagono regolare, e la posizione leggermente inclinata e decentrata si sposava alla perfezione con il carattere scherzoso del giovane, sempre pronto ad agire fuori dagli schemi pur di stupire chiunque e divertirsi.

Nonostante l'ammirazione per una simile opera scultorea e la punta d'orgoglio per la posizione raggiunta dall'amato fu decisamente il secondo particolare a stupirlo: naturalmente una quinta sedia, già adornata secondo gli stessi motivi del tavolo, era stata aggiunta per Jack, ma accanto ad essa se ne trovava una sesta, posta lì appositamente per lui, Pitch; all'apparenza sembrava semplice e quasi spoglia, come se fosse un pezzo di scorta riesumato all'ultimo pur di non lasciarlo senza un posto a sedere, ma l'Uomo Nero, da sempre abituato a notare ogni cosa per volgerla a proprio vantaggio, impiegò meno di un battito di ciglia a rendersi conto che su di essa era già stata iniziata una grossolana lavorazione: due piccole tacche campeggiavano al centro dello schienale e, in controluce, un disegno, schematizzato ma ugualmente d'impatto, di un maestoso Incubo iniziava a prender forma.

Sgranando gli occhi l'uomo si bloccò, esterrefatto: perché Nord si era disturbato a tal punto? Un banale sgabello sarebbe stato più che sufficiente come seduta per il suo temporaneo soggiorno, non v'era alcun bisogno di fabbricarne uno dedicato appositamente a lui: dopotutto, aveva intenzione di andarsene il prima possibile e non tornare mai più. Forse i Guardiani non l'avevano intuito? Forse si ostinavano a negare l'evidenza, e cercavano di convincerlo a rimanere con doni e moine per scopi a lui ignoti? No, nessuna di queste motivazioni: quel regalo era semplicemente una gratuita e generosa premura, atta solo a farlo sentire più a suo agio in un ambiente che ancora non riusciva ad accettare, e, probabilmente, anche un piccolo gesto per fargli capire che lì era benvoluto e sarebbe potuto tornare in qualsiasi momento per passare un po' di tempo in piacevole compagnia.

Pitch avrebbe tanto voluto avvicinarsi alla sedia, studiarla e chiedere spiegazioni al riguardo per fugare ogni dubbio, ma non voleva rischiare di mostrarsi interessato, né lasciare ai suoi nemici la benché minima possibilità di sperare di aver fatto finalmente breccia nel suo cuore nero: c'erano metodi ben più discreti di una domanda diretta per indagare sulla questione e, ad ogni modo, gli sarebbe bastato attendere qualche giorno per osservare come procedeva la lavorazione dello schienale.

Simulando una perfetta indifferenza prese posto, sedendosi pesantemente a causa della stanchezza e venendo presto imitato dall'amato, ma, sollevando lo sguardo, si rese conto di trovarsi casualmente di fronte a Calmoniglio: circostanza indubbiamente spiacevole, ma che poteva signorilmente ignorare.

Senza degnarlo di uno sguardo si voltò verso Dentolina che, servizievole come sempre, lo aveva accostato per versargli il tè; carico di aspettativa fissò la tazza riempirsi del liquido rosso acceso, perdendosi nelle fantasiose figure che il vapore emanato creava, e, inspirandone profondamente la fragranza, chiese: «E' una miscela natalizia, giusto? La base è tè nero, ma sento odore di cannella, di cardamomo e di chiodi di garofano. E questo colore rosso acceso? E' mirtillo per caso?».

Spalancando gli occhi per la meraviglia Nord rispose: «Che intuito! Hai indovinato tutto! Sei un esperto di tè per caso?».

Ridacchiando l'Uomo Nero replicò: «No, non direi, però mi è sempre piaciuto bere tè: lo faccio da sempre, anche se non mi è necessario bere per vivere. L'ho sempre trovato piacevole e rilassante, ma ormai erano anni che non lo bevevo più, e, ora che ci penso, non so proprio dire perché ho smesso».

Con un sorriso comprensivo la fata, che era ormai arrivata dall'altra parte della tavolata, gli disse: «Abbiamo tutto il tè che puoi desiderare, Pitch: bevine quanto vuoi e non fare complimenti. Prendi pure lo zucchero, l'ho lasciato alla tua destra».

«Zucchero?» domandò stupito l'uomo; «Non ditemi che usate lo zucchero! Soffoca tutti i profumi e impasta la lingua, impedendo di gustare a fondo ogni aroma: il tè dev'essere bevuto puro».

«Non avevamo dubbi che all'Uomo Nero non piacesse lo zucchero! Beviti pure il tè amaro, noi facciamo a modo nostro» intervenne stizzito il Pooka.

Con un sorriso divertito Pitch lo guardò versare nella propria bevanda due cucchiai abbondanti di zucchero, probabilmente colmati fino all'orlo più per ripicca che non per spontanea volontà, ma si astenne dal fare commenti: discutere per gusti personali divergenti era una cosa inutile, tanto più se l'interlocutore era permaloso e aggressivo come il Coniglio di Pasqua.

Sorseggiando in pace quel tè tanto agognato si godette il suo sapore speziato e il silenzio che accompagnava quel momento, riuscendo finalmente a sgombrare la mente da ogni preoccupazione, e, per la prima volta fin da quando era stato portato morente al Palazzo di Nord, non trovò la compagnia sgradita: ognuno dei Guardiani aveva un carattere tutto suo, a tratti piacevole e a tratti spiacevole, ma, nel complesso, più che sopportabile. Non si era mai sentito tanto in imbarazzo in vita sua, ma nemmeno tanto benvoluto: fino a pochi mesi prima gli unici individui cui si accompagnava erano gli Incubi, creature capaci di farlo sentire potente, ma troppo pericolose per metterlo a proprio agio. Non lo aveva mai voluto ammettere, ma la vita che aveva passato non era solo dura, ma anche sfibrante: doversi guardare continuamente le spalle dai servitori che evocava nel corso del secoli lo aveva logorato fin nel profondo, quindi non gli pareva quasi vero di potersi rilassare.

Ad ogni modo, tuttavia, non rimpiangeva un'esistenza più tranquilla: nonostante l'amore per Jack e la gratitudine verso i propri salvatori rimaneva pur sempre l'Uomo Nero. Non riusciva a non ghignare di fronte alle disgrazie altrui, non poteva evitare di fare commenti cattivi quando se ne presentava l'occasione, doveva avvicinarsi quando qualcuno si agitava nel sonno: la paura era la sua essenza, ciò che lo fortificava e al contempo lo rendeva schiavo, l'unica cosa in grado di regalargli eccitanti brividi paragonabili a quelli che gli faceva provare Frost. Non aveva dubbi, il ragazzo veniva davanti a tutto e avrebbe sacrificato qualsiasi cosa pur di tenerlo con sé, persino il proprio tenebroso lavoro, ma vi avrebbe rinunciato solo ed unicamente in quel caso.

Proprio mentre si lasciava andare a queste riflessioni e iniziava a provare una punta di nostalgia per non aver potuto esercitare il proprio mestiere per così tanti giorni, qualcosa, da lontano, lo chiamò. Inizialmente gli parve un'allucinazione uditiva, dovuta alla lunga malattia, poi una debole eco, poi un richiamo e, istintivamente, si volse verso il giovane, dicendo: «Sì, Jack, dimmi».

Il compagno, perplesso, smise di giocherellare col cucchiaino nella tazza semi vuota e replicò: «Hai bisogno di qualcosa, Pitch? Io non ti ho chiamato».

Interdetto l'uomo si bloccò, cercando di concentrarsi su quel suono, che diventava sempre più forte e che, eppure, nessuno all'infuori di lui pareva udire: lo ascoltò a lungo, e infine capì.

Con un ghigno soddisfatto e uno sguardo carico di aspettativa si alzò, scostando la sedia e rassicurando con un bacio sulla tempia l'amato, che già interveniva per aiutarlo, quindi proseguì per qualche passo, fino a porsi di fronte allo spiazzo libero all'ombra del Globo; non dovette attendere molto: dopo qualche secondo un inquietante nitrito rieccheggiò per la sala e una figura a lui familiare entrò dall'apertura sul tetto.

L'Incubo che gli venne incontro era uno dei più belli che avesse mai visto: alto più di lui, possente ma flessuoso, magnifico in ogni più piccolo particolare. Era così perfetto che, inizialmente, non riuscì nemmeno a godere della sua visione mentre cavalcava: gli occhi dell'uomo erano così sopraffatti dalla miriade di dettagli che saltavano dall'uno all'altro, impedendogli di apprezzare la sua intera figura.

Consapevole della propria bellezza e, forse, intuendo quanto il proprio padrone fosse rimasto colpito, il Purosangue fece un giro attorno al mappamondo, inarcando il collo e sgroppando per far gonfiare la lunga coda e la folta criniera, e Pitch, ormai ripresosi, riuscì finalmente a catalogarlo: era una creatura particolare, così rara che la categoria cui apparteneva non aveva neanche un nome, poiché solo una volta nella vita gli era capitato di vederne una. Dapprima, reso dubbioso dai pochi casi precedenti, l'aveva scambiata per un'Innexia, ma la figura sottile e seducente, tanto adorna di lunghi crini quanto di denti affilati, non lasciava alcun dubbio: quel mostro era nato per sedurre, intrappolare e straziare.

Un mortale non avrebbe mai subito serie conseguenze da una aggressione: per motivi a lui ignoti quell'essere rimaneva impalpabile al tocco di un normale umano e, quando tentava di morderlo, lo trapassava come fosse aria, senza lasciargli alcuna ferita, ma le urla atroci che la vittima emetteva erano un chiaro segno di quanto stesse soffrendo per quelle torture. Gli immortali, al contrario, sembravano essere vulnerabili alle sue fauci, tuttavia ne sapeva troppo poco al riguardo per poter comprendere appieno le potenzialità di quella macchina letale: avrebbe dovuto pazientare, domarla, studiarla, e solo dopo settimane di duro addestramento sarebbe potuto essere certo di averne scoperto ogni segreto.

Entusiasta per la nascita di un nuovo Purosangue, dopo giorni e giorni di totale astinenza da brutti sogni, per la fortuna avuta nel trovarne uno tanto splendido e per la docilità che questo dimostrava, Pitch gli permise di avvicinarsi, rabbrividendo alle scariche di paura pura che emetteva e leccandosi le labbra all'idea di ciò che lo aspettava.

Con studiata calma l'Incubo lo accostò, tenendo la testa bassa e alzandola piano fino a sfiorargli il ventre; aprendo le braccia l'Uomo Nero lo lasciò risalire, fremendo sotto l'esitante lambire del suo muso e l'ansante respiro delle sue froge dilatate, e inclinò il capo da un lato, per consentirgli di raggiungere il proprio collo.

Istintivamente trattenne il respiro, sopraffatto dall'eccitazione per un simile contatto, e le pupille gli si dilatarono, mentre il viso assumeva un'espressione languida impossibile da trattenere: quella creatura seducente sapeva dannatamente bene quali tasti toccare per irretirlo, evocando nella sua mente immagini delle intime unioni con Jack ed esaudendo le sue fantasie più proibite, rappresentandolo incatenato al letto, sfinito dopo un amplesso mentre pregava di averne ancora e ancora, con un collare mentre gli porgeva l'estremità del guinzaglio, offrendosi a lui, trasformato in principe oscuro mentre si spogliava, seduto su un trono di ghiaccio e nera sabbia mentre lasciava scivolare la mano tra le gambe aperte per soddisfarsi.

Se solo avesse potuto l'uomo, in quello stesso momento, si sarebbe girato e, strappando di dosso i vestiti all'amato, lo avrebbe fatto suo, prendendolo fino a svenire per lo sfinimento, e una vocina interiore provò addirittura a convincerlo che poteva: dopotutto, perché mai non avrebbe dovuto soddisfare le sue voglie, tanto più che coincidevano con quelle del ragazzo? Perché si sarebbe dovuto negare le sue grida di piacere? E che male c'era a farlo proprio lì, su quel tavolo fresco di intaglio, arricchendolo con segni di graffi e tingendolo col seme di Frost, per dichiarare una volta per tutte quanto egli gli apparteneva e chiarire che, da bravo Guardiano del Divertimento, sapeva come intrattenersi al meglio?

Con un notevole sforzo di volontà Pitch riuscì a dominarsi, astenendosi dal compiere azioni avventate e concentrandosi nuovamente sul Purosangue. Riacquistando il controllo di sé riaprì gli occhi e atteggiò le labbra ad un ghigno compiaciuto, quindi agì: affondò le dita nella criniera dell'Incubo, la strattonò fino a poterlo fissare negli occhi infiammati e sussurrò: «Benvenuto, bellezza».


	23. Chapter 23

Oh, Ludovica, sono felice di averti fatto un bel regalo per il giorno del tuo compleanno! Auguri, anche se in mega ritardo!

Avviso per tutti: domani sarò al Cartoomics di Milano, vestita da Fem!Pitch Black :3 sarò accompagnata da Calmoniglio, venite pure a salutarmi se lo desiderate! A me fa solo piacere ^^. Probabilmente aggiornerò al mattino, ma, se non dovessi fare in tempo, provvederò a postare il capitolo 24 alla sera, probabilmente sul tardi. Sabato aggiornerò sicuramente al mattino, perché al pomeriggio sarò superimpegnata, mentre domenica andrò di nuovo al Cartoomics! Indosserò sempre lo stesso cosplay e sarò accompagnata da Calmoniglio, Jack, Sandy e Dentolina ^^. Domenica, per forza di cose, aggiornerò alla sera. Fine delle comunicazioni, buona lettura!

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – VENTITREESIMA PARTE**

«Benvenuto, bellezza» sussurrò Pitch.

Fu con immenso piacere che vide l'Incubo volgere il muso di lato, alzando leggermente la zampa anteriore, come per schermarsi del complimento, e con impagabile soddisfazione che lo osservò scrollare capo e collo per far ondeggiare la lunga criniera, in un movimento che, ad un primo sguardo, poteva sembrare inconsapevole, ma, ad un secondo, una studiata tecnica per mettere in evidenza il pelo serico, i muscoli guizzanti, la figura sottile e gli occhi di fiamma: quella creatura sapeva esattamente come farsi notare e attirare coloro che la circondavano, e non sarebbe stato necessario alcuno specifico addestramento per migliorare una strategia già tanto perfetta.

Desideroso di premiare una tale bellezza e instaurare un contatto con il Purosangue gli strinse più forte i crini, inducendolo ad esporre il fianco destro, quindi gli mormorò nell'orecchio: «Oh, bellezza mia, sei nato solo da qualche minuto, eppure sei già così perfetto: con un normale Purosangue avrei impiegato settimane per ottenere un simile risultato. Tu sai di essere speciale, vero? Si vede da come incedi, da come ti comporti: sai di essere unico, sai che nessuno è alla tua altezza, e te ne compiaci. Fai bene, bellezza, vanne orgoglioso: più sei consapevole del tuo fascino e più facilmente le tue vittime cadranno ai tuoi piedi. Non vedi l'ora di attaccare qualcuno, non è così? Non vedi l'ora di sedurre un patetico essere umano fino ad illuderlo di poterti avere, per poi tradirlo, affondando i denti nella sua carne. Stai tranquillo, bellezza, potrai prenderti tutti i bambini che desideri, tutti, dal primo all'ultimo: nessuno potrà resistere al tuo potere. Prima, però, devi fare una cosa per me: dovrai scortare gli Incubi che creerò per te ora, accompagnandoli dai bambini e aiutandoli finché non saranno diventati Purosangue. Voglio un esercito invincibile, una schiera tale da generare un boato quando parte al galoppo e da incutere terrore solo a venir nominata: voglio una truppa degna della paura stessa. Se mi renderai soddisfatto ti porrò a capo di essa: sarai il fiore all'occhiello, la punta di diamante del mio tenebroso manipolo. Esegui i miei ordini e diventerai ufficialmente il migliore».

Prima che il Purosangue potesse reagire una voce infastidita si inserì, polemizzando: «Allora, Pitch, vuoi che ti portiamo una poltrona e dei pasticcini per caso? Non sei a casa tua: abbi rispetto! Già hai fatto entrare uno dei tuoi schifosi Incubi senza permesso, e ora ti permetti pure di parlarci in privato? Scaccialo subito! Mandalo a fare il suo sporco lavoro e dicci immediatamente che cosa gli hai sussurrato con aria tanto cospiratoria».

Divertito dall'ennesima lamentela Pitch si voltò e, accarezzando sensualmente il collo della creatura, disse: «Oh, Calmoniglio, sei offeso per essere stato escluso? Perché ti ho dato le spalle e non mi sono curato di te, esattamente come se non esistessi? Dovresti essertici abituato dopo la scorsa Pasqua, non trovi?».

«Schifoso bastardo, distruggerò la tua bestiaccia come tu hai distrutto le mie splendide uova!» gridò Calmoniglio, balzando in piedi e mettendo mano ai boomerang.

«Finitela immediatamente!» tuonò Nord, con un tono tanto alto da far rieccheggiare la propria voce fino al soffitto; «Siete entrambi ospiti in mia casa e non tollero litigi! Calmoniglio, piantala di lamentarti di qualsiasi cosa e fare l'antipatico: sei peggio di bambino, e stai iniziando a stufare persino noi. E tu, Pitch, piantala di provocarlo: ricorda che gli devi vita. Sa essere insopportabile, ma su una cosa concordo con lui: non puoi confabulare con tuoi Incubi in privato finché sei in mia casa. Mostraci quella bestia e riferisci ciò che hai detto».

«Finalmente qualcuno con cui è possibile parlare civilmente! Non aspettavo altro» esclamò l'Uomo Nero con fare mellifluo.

Per rimarcare il rimprovero che Babbo Natale gli aveva appena indirizzato squadrò il Pooka dall'alto in basso, ma non vide alcuna reazione in lui; soddisfatto di aver finalmente zittito il petulante rivale l'uomo si scostò, facendo avanzare il Purosangue di qualche passo e sistemandogli la criniera per farlo apparire al meglio, quindi spiegò: «Questo è l'Incubo che avevo affidato a Jack e, ormai, è diventato un Purosangue. Magnifico, vero? E' una bestia splendida, una delle migliori che abbia mai visto. Non mi sarei mai immaginato che potesse nascere in un momento come questo, in cui ancora non sono al pieno dei miei poteri, ma, effettivamente, me lo sarei dovuto aspettare: Jack ha un talento innato nel domare gli Incubi. Avete visto la naturalezza con cui ha accarezzato quello che gli ho affidato: se solo lo volesse potrebbe diventare un principe oscuro temibile come e più di me. E' un vero peccato che resti disperatamente aggrappato al suo compito di Guardiano, dedito solo a salvaguardare i bambini e preservare tutto ciò che di meraviglioso c'è nel mondo: uno spreco senza pari. E' un tale testardo... ma, chissà, forse un giorno riuscirò a fargli cambiare idea. Ad ogni modo poco fa non stavo "confabulando" nulla di preoccupante: ho solo accolto il Purosangue come si deve, quindi gli ho dato istruzioni su ciò che dovrà fare a breve».

Stranamente docile, l'Incubo non si mosse durante tutta la spiegazione, lasciandosi rimirare senza emettere un fiato, mentre gli spettatori reagirono esattamente come Pitch si aspettava: Calmoniglio roteò le pupille e cercò di guardare altrove, certamente combattuto tra l'odio per una creatura tanto crudele e il sensuale fascino che ella sapeva adoperare per irretirlo; Nord e Sandman la fissarono guardinghi, concentrati nell'analizzarla e forse troppo potenti per poter essere tentati da essa; infine Dentolina, con uno sguardo impaurito e al contempo incuriosito, si accoccolò sulla sedia, schermandosi dietro lo schienale, ma sporgendosi da esso per poter osservare ogni linea di una bestia per lei tanto inconsueta.

A lasciarlo completamente di stucco fu, invece, l'amato: i suoi occhi erano tanto sgranati da mostrare completamente l'iride, la sua bocca inconsapevolmente schiusa e le braccia gli ricadevano inerti lungo i fianchi. L'espressione sul suo volto era sfuggente e indecifrabile: a tratti sembrava sconvolta, a tratti terrorizzata, a tratti rapita; preoccupato, Pitch fece per chiedergli cosa lo turbava, ma non appena lo vide muoversi si zittì, preferendo intuire i suoi sentimenti dalle sue reazioni piuttosto che facendo domande dirette.

Ignaro degli occhi puntati su di lui e forse persino dell'ambiente che lo circondava Jack si alzò, assestandosi a fatica sulle gambe, ma non interrompendo mai il contatto visivo con la creatura, quindi, seppur a tentoni, avanzò: procedette con calma, ponendo esitante un piede dietro l'altro, come un bambino che impara a camminare, e allungando gradualmente il braccio sinistro in avanti.

L'Uomo Nero non seppe dire se erano passati secondi, minuti o ore quando il ragazzo lo raggiunse: lo spettacolo inaspettato l'aveva incantato al punto da falsargli la concezione del tempo; tuttavia, la parte migliore doveva ancora venire.

Ormai giunto a pochi centimetri dal Purosangue Frost si fermò, chiaramente tentato di toccarlo, ma forse troppo titubante per osare a tal punto; tremando si bloccò, incapace sia di procedere che di andarsene, ma, proprio quando la situazione sembrò essere giunta ad un punto di stallo, la bestia agì: con un movimento improvviso batté pesantemente lo zoccolo anteriore destro sull'assito del pavimento, quindi colmò la distanza e posò il muso sul petto del giovane.

Questi, colto di sorpresa, indietreggiò di un passo, trattenendo il respiro per lo spavento, ma impiegò ben poco a riprendersi: socchiudendo gradualmente gli occhi gettò il capo da un lato, offrendo la propria giugulare all'Incubo; sentendo dapprima il suo fiato e poi il suo manto serico approfittare di quel lembo di pelle scoperto si morse il labbro, non rifuggendo il corteggiamento e faticando visibilmente a trattenere un gemito; infine, percependo le froge dell'altro riabbassarsi curiose ad annusargli lo sterno, gli accarezzò il capo, passandogli il palmo ben aperto sulla guancia e sul collo e affondando quindi le dita nella sua criniera.

L'essere, esperto nell'arte della seduzione nonostante la scarsa esperienza, recepì al volo il silenzioso invito e, senza farsi pregare due volte, strusciò la fronte contro il torace di colui che lo aveva accudito e scortato, premendo dapprima sul cuore e sullo stomaco, quindi scendendo sempre più in basso; Jack, ormai perso in un mondo ben più caldo e sfocato di quello reale, non poté che assecondarlo, rabbrividendo sotto le sensuali carezze che gli scuotevano ogni terminazione nervosa e iniziando ad ansimare.

Fu senza dubbio con una notevole forza di volontà che riuscì a non emettere un sospiro di frustrazione nel sentire il Purosangue deviare, dal bassoventre al fianco, ignorando sadicamente l'eccitazione che lui stesso aveva provocato e seguitando a stuzzicarlo senza soddisfarlo; e fu certo con incredibile autocontrollo che lo allontanò gentilmente, raddrizzando la schiena e sussurrando: «Complimenti, Pitch: è un Incubo magnifico».

In un primo momento Pitch non riuscì a rispondere al complimento: l'amato lo aveva fissato con un'espressione tanto languida da farlo fremere. I suoi arti tremanti, il respiro ansante, le labbra inconsapevolmente schiuse, le gote arrossate, tutto in lui parlava del suo bisogno di appagamento; i suoi occhi, poi, quegli occhi cristallini che tanto adorava, avevano un'espressione così sublime da farlo sciogliere! Appannati, come se potessero focalizzarsi solo sul compagno, liquidi, come dopo un lungo amplesso, e così disperatamente imploranti: nemmeno gridando il ragazzo avrebbe potuto comunicargli in modo più chiaro quanto lo desiderava.

L'Uomo Nero, però, sapeva di non poterlo soddisfare, non in quel momento, perlomeno: non era consono inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui, non gli era permesso insinuare le dita sotto i suoi vestiti per ridisegnare ogni forma di quel corpo che venerava, non gli era consentito spogliarlo e farlo suo una volta per tutte. Ovviamente avrebbe potuto blandirlo con una carezza sul capo, indirizzargli uno sguardo compiaciuto e carico di promesse per fargli capire che aveva compreso l'invito, o anche sussurrargli parole sensuali e rassicuranti in un orecchio, ma non azzardò nessuna di queste mosse: la totale astinenza era preferibile ad un goffo e insufficiente tentativo di rimediare alla situazione. Si disse che a Jack non avrebbe certo fatto piacere vedersi stuzzicare, aumentando la voglia senza togliere lo sfizio: dopotutto, da ragazzo indipendente mal sopportava i rifiuti. Per quanto la supposizione fosse realistica, tuttavia, non impiegò molto ad ammettere qual era il vero motivo che lo portava a non agire: il problema non erano le possibili rimostranze del giovane, ma la paura di non riuscire a trattenersi una volta che lo avesse sfiorato e ne avesse percepito il profumo; bramava, infatti, così tanto il compagno da arrivare a temere di aggredirlo e, purtroppo per lui, non poteva permettersi un tale atto.

Una cosa, tuttavia, la poteva fare: un piccolo regalo per ringraziarlo, premiarlo e farlo sentire speciale, anticipandogli ciò che gli avrebbe donato non appena se ne fosse presentata l'occasione.

Non tentennando ulteriormente si accostò di nuovo al Purosangue, aderendo con fianco alla sua spalla e allungando la sinistra verso il suo muso abbassato: esercitando una lieve pressione al di sotto delle froge lo indusse a sollevare il capo, accompagnando il suo movimento con una morbida carezza e quindi proseguendo lungo il collo, in un languido lambire che, nella sua delicatezza, voleva rimandare a sfioramenti ben più bollenti. La creatura, dal canto suo, lo assecondò alla perfezione: seguì ogni movimento con precisione, alzando la testa solo quando fu opportuno, esponendo la guancia e i legamenti tesi per esporne ogni provocante linea, lasciando ricadere la criniera in modo fintamente disordinato per celare quel tanto che bastava a tentare, facendo fremere ogni muscolo sotto il lento scivolare dei polpastrelli del proprio padrone, e schiudendo persino le fauci, come per lasciarsi scappare un sospiro che, in realtà, non poteva fisicamente emettere.

Il suono di un ansito trattenuto, tuttavia, giunse chiaro alle orecchie dell'uomo, che, non pago di esso, seguitò il corteggiamento, trapassando l'amato con le proprie iridi per sussurrargli senza usare parole: "Queste carezze sono per te, piccolo mio: pazienta ancora un poco e potrò donartele. Non te lo scordare mai: tu sei mio, mio e mio soltanto".

Come sempre, Frost capì al volo il messaggio e gli rispose usando la stessa tecnica: come prima cosa giunse gli avambracci, facendoli aderire al proprio torace ed esponendo la giugulare; una volta assicuratosi di aver attirato appieno l'attenzione del compagno separò le mani, muovendo la destra verso il basso, ad abbracciare il ventre, e la sinistra verso l'alto, seguendo i tendini tesi del collo e ridisegnandone la linea sottile con le dita piegate; infine, raggiunte ormai le gote arrossate, passò i polpastrelli sulle labbra schiuse, catturando la punta di una falange e sfiorandola con la lingua, in una sfuggente e sconcia allusione.

Compiaciuto oltre ogni misura Pitch gli indirizzò un ghigno soddisfatto di rimando, ma una voce preoccupata si intromise prepotentemente, chiedendo: «Jack! Stai bene? Quel mostro ti ha fatto male al collo per caso?».

La domanda ruppe l'idillio in modo tanto improvviso e violento che i due amanti sussultarono per lo spavento: si erano lasciati così prendere l'uno dall'altro, e ciascuno dai poteri del Purosangue, da dimenticare che la compagnia di cui temevano gli sguardi indiscreti fosse così vicina.

Nel tentativo di coprire la comunicazione segreta e ridarsi un tono il giovane raddrizzò la schiena e si risistemò la blusa, arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie e iniziando a mugugnare qualcosa, ma l'Uomo Nero si accorse presto che ogni loro timore era infondato: fin da quando si era alzato, infatti, Jack aveva dato le spalle ai Guardiani, e nessuno di essi si era potuto accorgere del reciproco corteggiamento.

«Allora? Mi rispondi o no? Se ti ha fatto del male giuro che lo ammazzo!» tornò alla carica Calmoniglio.

In soccorso di un Jack decisamente troppo in stato confusionale per poter rispondere intervenne Dentolina, sbottando: «Calmoniglio, dagli tregua! Gli ha solo fatto il solletico, Jack lo soffre molto sul collo e sta ancora ridendo».

Dapprima interdetto l'uomo la fissò con aria interrogativa, ma, incrociando le sue iridi fucsia, capì: come sempre, grazie a quel suo dannato "intuito femminile", aveva compreso ogni cosa, e, come sempre, grazie a quella sua generosa bontà con cui incoraggiava il loro amore, aveva taciuto, coprendo con una realistica scusa una verità ben più intima e imbarazzante.

Volgendo la schiena ai Guardiani Pitch si preparò a congedare l'Incubo, sperando inconsciamente che il suo allontanamento potesse rassicurarli e quindi ricambiare, almeno in parte, il premuroso favore ricevuto dalla fata, ma questa lo bloccò, domandandogli: «Pitch, aspetta! Lo mandi già via? E' un Incubo così strano... Sembra uguale agli altri, eppure così diverso: mi piacerebbe vederlo da vicino».

Colto di sorpresa dalla singolarità della richiesta l'Uomo Nero esitò e, prima ancora che potesse pensare a come replicare, la donna agì: vincendo la paura volò sin da lui, arrivando a pochi centimetri dalla bestia e allungando una mano per sfiorarla, poi, però, parve ripensarci e, con un guizzo degno di un colibrì, si rifugiò dietro la sua spalla, aggrappandosi al suo braccio per cercare protezione e protendendo il capo come una bambina troppo curiosa.

Trattenendo a stento una risata l'uomo si liberò e replicò: «Dentolina, si può sapere cosa stai facendo? Sembri una bambina di fronte ad un animale che non ha mai visto! Questo Incubo ti sembra diverso dagli altri perché effettivamente lo è: il suo primo compito è irretire la vittima, tentandola con ciò che più la appaga ed interessa per distrarla, e solo una volta che ella si sente al sicuro la attacca. Non lasciarti ingannare dalla sua apparente docilità: è una creatura pericolosa».

Dentolina, tuttavia, non parve dar segno di averlo udito: con gli occhi spalancati per la meraviglia stava, infatti, fissando incantata le fauci che il Purosangue aveva prontamente schiuso.

Coprendosi le orecchie appena in tempo Pitch evitò un fastidioso dolore ai timpani, ma riuscì comunque a udire le esclamazioni eccitate che la fata pronunciò: «Oh, per tutti i dentini, guarda un po' qua! Sono delle zanne incredibili! Nere, chi l'avrebbe mai detto che potessero esistere! Sembra quasi che non ci sia stacco tra loro e le gengive, e poi, che dimensioni! I canini sono più lunghi delle mie dita! Saranno veramente canini questi? Ne hanno l'aspetto e la posizione, ma qui ci sono troppi denti! Non ho mai visto un'arcata simile: è molto satura, ha tre file di denti sopra e due sotto, e ogni spazio vuoto è colmato con altri denti sottili come aghi!».

Durante tutto il discorso la Guardiana non fece altro che svolazzare qua e là attorno alla bocca dell'Incubo, rimirandola da ogni angolazione e insinuandovi persino l'indice all'interno, incoraggiata dalla docilità dell'oggetto della propria attenzione; dopo un minuto buono indirizzò all'Uomo Nero uno sguardo dubbioso, forse decisa a porgli una domanda, ma quest'ultimo la fissò in modo così perplesso e contrariato da indurla a zittirsi e desistere. Con un'espressione triste rimirò per l'ultima volta quella dentatura che tanto l'aveva colpita e, tra le risate di Jack e Nord, si volse per tornare a sedersi, ma, purtroppo per lei, non immaginava cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco.

Fu questione di un battito di ciglia: un secondo prima l'atmosfera era rilassata e quasi scherzosa, e un secondo dopo più inquietante e silenziosa della calma prima di un temporale: solo l'uomo parve accorgersene, notando la schiena curva ed esposta di Dentolina e i suoi piedi indifesi, facendo caso al cambio di luce nelle orbite infuocate dell'Incubo e al modo in cui contrasse i muscoli del collo. Non v'era tempo per avvertire l'ignara vittima, non v'era possibilità di pretendere che capisse al volo un pericolo che ormai aveva dimenticato: v'era solo una cosa da fare, e Pitch non esitò un istante.

Con uno scatto felino si lanciò verso la fata, stringendola in un abbraccio protettivo e frapponendosi tra lei e la creatura, e prima ancora di rovinare a terra sentì quest'ultima attaccare, affondandogli i denti nella spalla destra.

Strattonando con decisione la donna la intrappolò tra il torace e il braccio sinistro, facendola inginocchiare sotto di sé e spingendole la fronte contro la propria clavicola, in modo da evitare che, presa dal panico, si facesse del male o finisse tra le fauci del mostro, quindi gridò: «Non osate avvicinarvi!».

Una volta assicuratosi di averla tranquillizzata allentò gradualmente la presa spasmodica, raddrizzando pian piano la schiena e faticando non poco a trattenere i tremiti, ma, quando si sentì pronto per contrattaccare, la bestia, che non s'era spostata dalla sua minacciosa posizione, diede uno strappo, penetrando ancor di più nei muscoli e straziandoli.

Gemendo sonoramente l'Uomo Nero inarcò la spina dorsale, aggrappandosi alla criniera del proprio servitore per sostenersi e cercando di riprendersi. Il dolore che provava nel sentire la propria carne trafitta da quelle zanne affilate era tanto intenso da provocargli dei crampi, ma percepiva chiaramente che, attraverso quel morso, gli veniva trasmesso anche ben altro: inebrianti ondate di paura fluivano dalla bocca dell'essere al proprio corpo, così dense da parergli miele che colava, ritemprando il suo spirito stanco e fortificandolo per farlo tornare quello di un tempo; questo, unito al fatto che la sofferenza fisica gli provocava piacevoli scariche ai nervi e aveva per lui una connotazione fortemente sensuale, era più che sufficiente per metterlo in difficoltà.

Assestandosi per bene sul piede destro e il ginocchio sinistro assorbì quelle magnifiche sensazioni più che poté, quindi, non appena le sentì scemare, afferrò saldamente il muso del Purosangue, tirando per schiudergli le fauci; questo, preso in contropiede, sgroppò e provò a scrollare il capo, ma ogni tentativo fu inutile: il suo padrone non si lasciò intimidire né dalle proteste, né dallo schiocco secco che udì quando gli disarticolò la mandibola, e lo manipolò fino ad estrarre completamente quei denti appuntiti come aghi.

Una volta liberatosi si voltò, torcendo ulteriormente la bocca del proprio sottoposto e sussurrandogli: «Chi è il padrone qui?».

Ormai ripresosi poté godersi appieno il terrore allo stato puro che dilagò negli occhi della creatura e, risoluto a punirla tanto severamente da sottometterla una volta per tutte, non si accontentò. Ghignando crudelmente intensificò la presa, storcendogli l'articolazione al punto da farlo cadere a terra, e, dopo averlo fissato per qualche secondo, evocò una frusta di nera sabbia; senza contenere la propria forza la calò pesantemente sul fianco dell'altro, sferzandolo una sola volta e quindi urlandogli: «Rispondi! Chi è il padrone qui?».

L'Incubo, ormai nel panico, agitò le zampe in modo incoerente pur di strisciare via da lui, ma senza successo: gli zoccoli, infatti, non riuscivano a far presa sul pavimento e continuavano a scivolare, facendolo apparire più penoso di uno scarabeo girato sulla schiena. Dopo qualche secondo di quel grottesco spettacolo l'essere riuscì finalmente a racimolare quel poco di sanità mentale necessaria a rialzarsi e fece per scappare, ma l'uomo, che aveva perfettamente riacquistato il controllo della situazione, lo agguantò con decisione tirandogli i crini e, immobilizzatolo, gli mormorò in un orecchio: «Visto che sembri essertelo scordato ti ribadisco una cosa: sono io il padrone qui. Io, non tu. Non hai il diritto di attaccare se io non te lo ordino, non hai il diritto di pensare e agire autonomamente, non hai nemmeno il diritto di esistere, se non sono io a deciderlo: posso farti scomparire per sempre con uno schiocco di dita quando più mi aggrada. Sei una bestia magnifica, ma non tollero ribelli nelle mie schiere: non ho tempo per stare dietro ai tuoi capricci. Quest'oggi mi sento molto generoso, dunque ti perdono. Non ci sarà una seconda volta: se un episodio del genere si verificherà di nuovo ti distruggerò senza pensarci due volte. Non te lo scordare mai, bellezza: sei una creatura tanto splendida quanto sostituibile».

Certo di averlo punito ormai a sufficienza Pitch pose rimedio allo scempio di poco prima, passando delicatamente i palmi sul suo muso e rinsaldando ogni osso e giuntura, quindi, con un morbido gesto, evocò quattro piccoli Incubi. Si concesse un sorriso di soddisfazione per la facilità con cui li aveva creati, compiaciuto delle proprie crescenti abilità nonostante la stanchezza improvvisa che lo aveva assalito, quindi sussurrò: «Dimostrami quanto sei utile: scorta questi tuoi compagni nella loro missione e falli diventare dei Purosangue come te. Se riuscirai nell'impresa dimenticherò l'incidente di poco fa. Ti stai forse chiedendo cosa ti succederà se fallirai? In tal caso potrai vederlo coi tuoi occhi, ammesso che sarai ancora in grado di vedere: fossi in te mi impegnerei per lasciare quest'ultima domanda senza risposta. Ora va', e non osare mai più entrare in questo palazzo: non è la nostra casa».

Dandogli una sonora pacca sulla groppa lo spronò a partire, seguendone la figura con lo sguardo finché non lo vide sparire dall'apertura del soffitto, poi, tirando finalmente un sospiro di sollievo, si girò.

Non ebbe il tempo di preoccuparsi di ciò che i Guardiani avrebbero potuto pensare di quell'increscioso inconveniente, né di ciò che avrebbero potuto fare al riguardo, poiché Jack gli corse subito incontro fino a travolgerlo e, con voce allarmata, gridò: «Pitch! Stai bene? Per tutte le bufere, hai la spalla distrutta! Perché mi hai vietato di avvicinarmi? Avrei potuto fare qualcosa! Congelare l'Incubo, scacciarlo, mettermi in mezzo, avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa!».

«Metterti in mezzo? Non pensare mai più ad una stupidaggine simile!» sbottò l'Uomo Nero, rabbrividendo al ricordo di Behemuth e del panico che lo aveva assalito quando l'amato era stato in pericolo di vita; «Non ti ho salvato da Behemuth per vederti compiere gesti inconsulti! Avevo la situazione sotto controllo: sono abituato a trattare con gli Incubi, non mi serviva aiuto. Avrei potuto distruggerlo da solo, ma ho preferito evitare: è una bestia magnifica, sarebbe stato un vero peccato farla sparire vanificando tutto l'impegno che ci hai messo per farla crescere».

«Ma ti ha ferito!» controbatté il ragazzo con tono incrinato.

Carezzandogli il capo per tranquillizzarlo l'uomo gli sorrise e sussurrò: «Non mi fa male, Jack, e, comunque, non è una ferita come le altre: è stata causata da un Incubo ribelle, ma ora che è tornato a temermi si rimarginerà in fretta. Era un segno della sua mancanza di rispetto, è normale che sparisca a breve, visto che l'ho nuovamente domato: guardala e vedrai coi tuoi occhi quanto è già migliorata».

Interdetto Frost abbassò gli occhi sulla sua spalla, certamente convinto di trovarla brutalmente ingiuriata come l'aveva lasciata, ma dovette immediatamente ricredersi: le punture più piccole erano, infatti, già sparite, mentre quelle più grandi si chiudevano gradualmente. Furono sufficienti pochi altri secondi perché la guarigione, velocizzata da nuove scariche di paura inviate dal Purosangue, si completasse, e a quel punto il giovane, con un'espressione incredula, non poté trattenere un'esclamazione sorpresa quando, passando dita leggere come piume sulla sua pelle, la sentì perfettamente liscia.

«Si è richiusa per davvero!» osservò con voce lieta.

«Oh, grazie, quanta fiducia che dai alle mie parole!» commentò con tono sarcastico Pitch, facendogli subito l'occhiolino per bilanciare.

Accettando l'aiuto dell'amato si tirò nuovamente in piedi, pronto ad affrontare l'ira dei Guardiani, ma la scena che si ritrovò di fronte fu per lui decisamente inaspettata: s'era immaginato delle controparti infuriate e in atteggiamento aggressivo, ma quelle previsioni non potevano essere più lontane dal vero.

Sandman e Nord erano accorsi premurosamente in soccorso di Dentolina e, trovandola illesa, l'avevano aiutata a rialzarsi in volo, ma tutti e tre erano voltati verso di lui e lo fissavano con uno sguardo decisamente preoccupato, chi coprendosi la bocca con la mano e chi protendendo un braccio come per raggiungerlo. Per diversi secondi nessuno riuscì a proferir parola e l'Uomo Nero si sentì così in imbarazzo da prendere in seria considerazione l'idea di fuggire, ma, infine, la fata ruppe il silenzio e domandò con voce esitante: «Pitch, ti... ti senti bene ora? Non sei più ferito?».

«No!» rispose frettolosamente l'uomo, ancora a disagio per la situazione; «No, sto benissimo ora: non ho bisogno di nulla».

«Hai bisogno di una lezione, bestia!» sbottò una voce ben nota.

Sorpreso Pitch si girò verso destra e si ritrovò, a pochi metri, Calmoniglio, in pieno assetto da battaglia: con un boomerang per mano e le orecchie abbassate era accucciato a terra, già proteso in avanti per balzargli addosso.

Immediatamente Babbo Natale intervenne, facendo un passo avanti e ordinando: «Calmoniglio, fermati immediatamente!».

«Stai scherzando, vero? Ha quasi ucciso Dentolina! Per tutti i diavoli della Tasmania, perché vi ostinate a difenderlo!?» se ne uscì sconvolto il Pooka.

«Non ha aizzato Incubo, e s'è messo in mezzo quando ha attaccato! Non voleva fare male a nessuno!» chiarì il padrone di casa.

«Non ci credo, l'ha sicuramente fatto apposta! Ha comandato a quella bestiaccia di attaccare per potersi mettere in mezzo e guadagnare la vostra fiducia, non c'è altra spiegazione! Non può essere diventato buono: hai visto quanto era compiaciuto finché l'Incubo gli ha girato intorno, e hai visto con che facilità e soddisfazione l'ha torturato! E' malvagio e sta solo aspettando l'occasione buona per distruggerci tutti, a partire da Jack!» gridò il Coniglio di Pasqua con disperazione.

«Basta così! Ho sentito a sufficienza, stai diventando ridicolo!» lo zittì Nord.

Si fermò qualche secondo per riprendere fiato ed autocontrollo, quindi, con tono pacato, seppur infastidito, concluse: «Basta così, è ora di cambiare aria. Calmoniglio, vieni con me: sto ricostruendo slitta e ho bisogno di consiglio per alcune parti. Jack, vieni con noi: mi serve aiuto per testare legno contro vento e neve e per liberare tunnel da ghiaccio. Sandman, Dentolina: se avete impegni andate pure, potete tornare questa sera, se volete. Pitch, rilassati un po': mia casa è a tua disposizione, basta che non combini guai e non vai dove yeti ti vietano di andare. Forza, andiamo a darci da fare: ci rivediamo più tardi».

Jack, chiaramente seccato per l'ordine, fece per replicare, ma Pitch, onde evitare altri problemi, gli pose la mano sul capo inducendolo a girarsi: fissandolo negli occhi cristallini gli sorrise, cercando di comunicargli tutto l'amore che provava per lui e la gratitudine per l'aiuto ricevuto, quindi gli fece cenno di andare.

Il ragazzo, da cocciuto qual era, oppose resistenza, atteggiando il viso ad un'espressione incredula e implorante e indicando Calmoniglio come per dire: "E' tutta colpa sua! Perché io devo pagare?".

Intenerito l'Uomo Nero gli accarezzò una guancia, quindi si chinò sul suo orecchio e sussurrò: «Jack, non siamo nel nostro palazzo: siamo ospiti e dobbiamo comportarci bene col padrone di casa. Vai con Nord e aiutalo in quello che ti ha chiesto: ti prometto che questa notte, che ce lo consentano o meno, dormirò con te».

Arrossendo Frost s'azzardò a domandare: «Davvero? E mi farai anche le coccole?».

«Tutte le coccole che desideri e anche di più» rispose prontamente l'uomo.

Rassicurato il giovane sbuffò un'ultima volta, quindi si voltò e disse: «Va bene, Nord, andiamo pure: sono pronto».

Ancora scuro in volto Babbo Natale annuì, quindi, a passo deciso, si allontanò verso l'ascensore di legno, seguito dagli altri due; una volta entrato nella gabbia sferica diede qualche secco ordine, si fece passare degli attrezzi dagli yeti e infine sparì verso il basso.

Immediatamente Sandman tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo e Dentolina commentò: «Sì, hai ragione: Calmoniglio è davvero insopportabile in questo periodo! Scusaci, Pitch: ci dispiace davvero tanto che sia stato così maleducato».

«Non ti devi scusare. Non sei stata tu a sbagliare, e comunque, per quanto maleducato, non ha tutti i torti: io non sono cambiato» intervenne Pitch, guardando altrove.

Dopo qualche secondo la fata disse con voce esitante: «Pitch, riguardo a prima, io...».

«Tu cosa?» la interruppe bruscamente l'Uomo Nero, imbarazzato per l'inconveniente dell'Incubo e per la litigata cui aveva assistito; «Tu sei stata una vera sciocca! Ti avevo avvertita che quel Purosangue era pericoloso e dovevi porre attenzione, ma tu no, non potevi ascoltarmi, _dovevi _lasciarti abbindolare dai suoi denti, stuzzicarlo e poi dargli le spalle! Te la sei cercata e basta, non v'è altro da aggiungere».

La Guardiana tentennò ancora qualche secondo, portando le mani giunte al petto e assumendo un'espressione a metà tra il contrito e l'intenerito, quindi gli volò incontro e gettandogli, le braccia al collo, gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia.

L'uomo, esterrefatto, non riuscì a muoversi e subì la dolce aggressione in silenzio: non aveva mai ricevuto una così grande dimostrazione d'affetto da qualcuno, e la novità lo spiazzava non poco. Ovviamente Jack lo aveva abbracciato innumerevoli volte, con malizia, passione o dolcezza, come stava accadendo in quel momento, ma era completamente diverso: il corpo del ragazzo era magro ed ossuto, le sue braccia lisce come la seta, il suo naso perennemente gelido e la sua anima così intimamente legata a quella dell'Uomo Nero da rendere del tutto spontanee quelle effusioni. Con la fata, invece, sembrava tutto sbagliato: il suo corpo morbido premeva, con le proprie forme femminili, contro il suo torace solo in alcuni punti, i suoi arti piumati erano, sì, soffici, ma lo solleticavano in continuazione, il suo naso era caldo e decisamente appuntito e, in generale, lui non trovava affatto necessario instaurare un contatto così intimo con lei. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto accettare un simile comportamento? Perché non avrebbe dovuto respingere un bacio così invadente? Perché avrebbe dovuto tollerare una tale presa di libertà?

Non impiegò molto a darsi una risposta: perché era un'amica. Quel gesto che gli era parso tanto imbarazzante e inopportuno era, in verità, un modo normale di esprimere gratitudine per il salvataggio di poco prima e di comunicargli quanto gli voleva bene, la quotidianità per le persone comuni e buone: Pitch, tuttavia, non era una persona comune, e la bontà non era la sua caratteristica peculiare.

Forse, se avesse scavato a fondo dentro di sé, avrebbe provato il desiderio di ricambiare, stringendo a sé la sua personale infermiera fino a strapparle una delle sue usuali battute e posando il capo sopra il suo fino a starnutire per colpa delle troppe piume; sciogliersi, tuttavia, non era certo una delle cose che gli riusciva meglio, e, considerato che aveva come spettatore Sandman, gli venne completamente impossibile.

Fu per questo che, con uno sbuffo, allontanò bruscamente l'altra, sbottando: «E questo cosa mi dovrebbe rappresentare?».

«Grazie di avermi salvata, Pitch: è stato un gesto nobile e generoso. Ho sempre saputo che non eri l'Uomo Nero che mostravi al mondo, ma questo va oltre ogni mia aspettativa: il rapporto con Jack sta davvero riportando in superficie il tuo lato umano, e tu stai tornando quello di un tempo» mormorò Dentolina, commossa.

Sopraffatto dalla vergogna l'Uomo Nero sentenziò: «Quello di un tempo? Sono sempre stato malvagio, canarino troppo cresciuto, che vai dicendo? E poi, cosa sarebbe mai questo "lato umano"? Mi sa tanto che l'astinenza dai dentini ti ha dato alla testa! Forse ti converrebbe tornare a svolgere il tuo compito per qualche ora: vaneggeresti di meno. Ad ogni modo i ringraziamenti sono inutili: pensa piuttosto a non commettere di nuovo gli stessi errori».

A quell'affermazione la fata ridacchiò, presto imitata dall'Omino dei Sogni, quindi spiegò: «Su una cosa hai ragione: sono stata lontana dal mio lavoro troppo a lungo. E' da una settimana piena che non torno al mio Palazzo e, sebbene le mie fatine sappiano svolgere bene il proprio lavoro e siano venute periodicamente a trovarmi e tenermi informata, è ora che torni al mio compito. Non resterò via molto a lungo, pensavo giusto di fare una visita, sistemare quello che c'è da sistemare, aiutare a raccogliere i dentini in una zona molto popolata e poi tornare: già prima di questa sera dovrei essere indietro. Anche Sandy sarebbe impegnato: la nuvola di sabbia che ha creato ieri sera per far dormire tutti i bambini si è quasi esaurita, e comunque i sogni sono più efficaci quando vengono creati direttamente dalle sue mani. Ti rattrista rimanere solo quest'oggi? Ci dispiace molto di essere tutti impegnati, ma stasera ci riuniremo di nuovo e, ad ogni modo, se vuoi compagnia, possiamo darci il cambio e rimanere a turno qui con te».

«Stai scherzando, vero? Mi hai appena detto che i miei timpani potranno riposare in pace per qualche ora, e mi chiedi pure se voglio continuare a vessarli cercando compagnia? Assolutamente no! Andate a sbrigare le vostre faccende, io tirerò un po' il fiato finché non sarete tornati!» esclamò l'uomo, intravedendo finalmente la luce in fondo al tunnel.

Con una risata la Guardiana replicò: «Va bene, va bene! Ti lasciamo respirare per un po'. Passa una buona giornata allora! Se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiedi pure agli yeti. Ci vediamo questa sera!».

Salutando con la mano si alzò in volo verso il soffitto, e Sandy, dopo essersi tolto la solita bombetta di sabbia in segno di congedo, la imitò: in pochi secondi raggiunsero l'apertura circolare e, dividendosi, sparirono ciascuno in una diversa direzione.

Finalmente solo Pitch poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo e, zoppicando fino al tavolo, appoggiarvisi per sostenersi: perché, perché tutte a lui? La ferita al petto era stata colpa sua, era innegabile, ma non si era meritato tutto quello che era venuto dopo! Aveva pagato più che a sufficienza sopportando il fatto di dover dipendere interamente dagli altri e di dovergli la vita, tutto il resto era stato solo crudele infierire! L'imbarazzante disponibilità di tutti, il perenne e aggressivo malumore di Calmoniglio, le osservazioni di Dentolina e il suo dannato intuito femminile, l'amato che non si vergognava a vezzeggiarlo di fronte ad un sì nutrito pubblico, la difficoltà nel trovare dei vestiti adatti e il ripiego di cui si era accontentato, e ora anche quel bacio! Gli era parso che la seconda conversazione fosse partita più che bene, in una rilassante chiacchierata in cui era stato sufficiente ignorare le frecciatine del Pooka per tenersi fuori dai guai, ma l'attacco del Purosangue aveva rovinato tutto, facendolo sentire a disagio, dando il via a litigi e tensioni, e Dentolina non ci aveva certo pensato due volte a dargli il colpo di grazia.

Dannazione, dannazione! Ad esclusione della sua fallimentare conquista del mondo, mesi e mesi prima, e delle successive settimane di agonia, aveva sempre avuto ogni cosa sotto controllo nella propria vita: forse non tutto andava sempre come desiderava, sicuramente, in alcune occasioni, non era riuscito a raggiungere gli obiettivi che si era prefissato, ma aveva sempre saputo cosa fare e come agire per volgere le situazioni a proprio vantaggio. Dalla sconfitta di Behemuth, invece, sembrava aver perso del tutto quella capacità: troppo spesso si era ritrovato impotente, sballottato di qua e di là dagli eventi e dalle parole altrui, e la cosa stava iniziando a diventare davvero frustrante.

Preso dalle proprie infelici riflessioni l'Uomo Nero notò nuovamente la sedia che gli era stata fornita poco prima e, per la prima volta, si rese conto che il decoro era ben più esteso di quanto avesse pensato: la parte interna dello schienale, infatti, cui non si era mai appoggiato per la troppa tensione, era già completamente scolpita.

Incuriosito si avvicinò, inginocchiandosi a terra e chinandosi in avanti per poterlo osservare meglio: al centro campeggiava un Purosangue, identico a Voluptas, la criniera fieramente al vento e la coda elegantemente sciolta ad incorniciare la scena, mentre nella zona periferica spire di sabbia e tentacoli si attorcigliavano l'uno con l'altro, allungandosi in tutte le direzioni e intaccando persino la seduta. Una simile descrizione, tuttavia, non rendeva giustizia all'opera: decine e decine di minuscoli dettagli la impreziosivano in ogni suo punto, definendo alla perfezione gli zoccoli, i muscoli, i tendini e persino i singoli crini e granelli di rena, e le volute d'ombra erano modellate in modo così realistico da dare l'impressione di poter, da un momento all'altro, fuoriuscire dal legno e attaccare l'incauto spettatore.

Mentre, incantato, percorreva ogni morbida linea con le dita, come a volersi assicurare che fosse tutto reale e non frutto della propria fantasia, si rese conto che v'era un'incisione sopra la groppa dello stallone: due piccole figure, stilizzate ma sufficientemente caratterizzate da poter essere identificate con lui stesso e Jack, la cavalcavano, il primo guidandola e il secondo morbidamente accomodato tra le braccia del compagno.

Commosso accarezzò dolcemente le sagome e una lacrima gli sfuggì dall'occhio destro: come avrebbe fatto a confessare al ragazzo che quell'Incubo non esisteva più? Come avrebbe potuto dirgli che tutte le splendide cavalcate che gli aveva promesso nel viaggio dal regno di Dentolina alla radura segreta non sarebbero mai avvenute? Certo, avrebbe potuto evocare una nuova creatura in sostituzione della vecchia, ma non era affatto semplice crearne una così docile e, senza dubbio, mai avrebbe potuto ottenerne una così adatta: la perfetta incarnazione di Frost in versione Purosangue era stata sbranata per sempre dalle fauci di Behemuth, e non sarebbe mai più tornata. Sia lui che il giovane ne avrebbero sentito la mancanza, e non dubitava che quest'ultimo avrebbe pianto la sua triste e brutale fine: lo avrebbe dovuto consolare, lenendo il suo dolore con abbracci e parole di conforto, asciugando le stille salate dal suo viso con baci delicati e trattenendo le proprie per non rattristarlo ulteriormente, cercando un modo per colmare quel vuoto che avrebbe sempre avvertito nel cuore con l'amore che provava per l'altro e la consapevolezza che, insieme, avrebbero potuto affrontare qualsiasi difficoltà. Non aveva importanza che Voluptas non esistesse più, dopotutto: l'importante era che Jack fosse vivo e in salute e che fosse felice; se questo accadeva, e così era, qualsiasi problema era risolvibile e qualsiasi mancanza tollerabile.

Ormai ripresosi si rese pienamente conto di quanto si era lasciato andare e, colmo di vergogna, pose subito rimedio: con uno scatto si rialzò in piedi, tanto velocemente da perdere la vista per qualche istante, quindi si asciugò la lacrima e raddrizzò la schiena, scrutando l'ampia stanza per controllare se qualche spettatore indesiderato avesse assistito alla scena. Assicuratosi di essere solo si allontanò dalla sedia, timoroso che uno yeti di passaggio potesse credere che lui fosse interessato e riferirlo al proprio padrone, poi, scrollando il capo per allontanare ogni pensiero, decise di cogliere l'occasione per visitare il Palazzo di Nord in via ufficiale: una passeggiata esplorativa non poteva che far bene ai suoi poveri stanchi nervi.

Erano passate tre ore abbondanti da quando aveva deciso di addentrarsi nei meandri di quel Palazzo e, ormai, la noia stava cominciando a prendere il sopravvento su Pitch. Tutto era esattamente come ricordava dalla sua ultima visita, durante la quale era strisciato di nascosto, sotto forma di ombra, in ogni angolo per informarsi al meglio; solo un paio di stanze, dapprima adibite a magazzino, erano state sgombrate per ricavarci dei laboratori. Per essere sicuro di non perdersi nulla aveva ugualmente esplorato ogni piano, esaminando depositi, aree di lavoro, camere da letto, saloni e persino la cucina, dove si era fermato a prendere un tè; durante tutto il tragitto non aveva mai perso di vista il Globo, che, nonostante non avesse ricevuto alcun tipo di riparazione, sembrava decisamente più solido e coeso di quanto gli era parso appena s'era svegliato, e saltuariamente era stato apostrofato da uno yeti per aver tentato di entrare in una zona proibita. Inizialmente si era divertito a ingannare le guardie pelose, escogitando piani per aggirarle e vagare dove voleva, ma si era presto stufato: le sale in cui gli era interdetto l'accesso erano semplicemente affollate e ricolme di attrezzi e giocattoli in fase di realizzazione, ed entrarvi, alla fin fine, era più un fastidio che un piacere.

Con uno sbuffo si lasciò andare su un ampio divano rosso posto di fronte al fuoco e, mentre si riscaldava al calore delle fiamme, senza neanche rendersene conto pensò che, dopotutto, la compagnia dei Guardiani era preferibile a quella piatta monotonia.

"Ma cosa diavolo vado a pensare!?" si domandò subito, raddrizzando la schiena e poggiando il palmo sinistro sulla propria fronte, come a voler controllare di non avere la febbre. Come poteva aver maturato un'idea tanto assurda se non preda di una ricaduta della malattia? Eppure la pelle non scottava sotto le dita e nessun giramento di capo gli offuscava la mente.

Mentre, con l'ansia che saliva fin quasi ad attanagliargli la gola, si chiese se la colpa non fosse tutta dei suoi ospiti, che potevano aver, in qualsiasi momento, adulterato la sua medicina con un filtro, o ingiuriato la sua anima con chissà quale magico potere, un richiamo giunse da lontano a salvarlo.

Dimenticando completamente il panico che lo aveva assalito balzò in piedi, guardandosi attorno per individuare la fonte del rumore, ma ben presto si rese conto che l'interlocutore lo stava contattando da un luogo distante, dunque chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò; impiegò pochi secondi a capire di chi si trattasse: era il Purosangue di Jack.

Con un ghigno malvagio snudò i denti e, usando un semplice trucco, entrò in contatto con lui: inizialmente dovette imporsi con decisione per farsi accettare, forse a causa del timore e della diffidenza generate dalla punizione cui lo aveva sottoposto, ma dopo pochi secondi tutto fu pronto. Gli bastò aprire le palpebre per ritrovarsi a vedere con i suoi occhi demoniaci; dilatando le froge volse il muso per far spaziare lo sguardo all'intorno, concedendosi qualche respiro, per abituarsi alla visuale iridescente e fortemente contrastata, e un nitrito per il successo ottenuto: riusciva a controllarlo alla perfezione. Soddisfatto s'incamminò, avanzando al trotto lungo quello che pareva essere un orrido stretto e umido, e, quando, infine, il panorama si ampliò in un budello circolare, individuò quattro figure che, immobili, lo aspettavano: erano gli Incubi che aveva creato poco dopo aver salvato Dentolina.

Bloccandosi per lo stupore dovette scrollare il capo più volte prima di riuscire a credere a quello che si trovava di fronte: le creature erano già diventate tutte dei Purosangue e incutevano terrore con la propria semplice presenza. V'erano due Anxiae, un Assillo e una Phobia, e, seppur non eccezionali quanto il loro compagno più vecchio, erano comunque potenti: un risultato più che soddisfacente, considerato il periodo poco propizio in cui erano nate e il breve tempo in cui erano cresciute.

Fremendo per l'aspettativa gli si avvicinò, sfregando il collo e i fianchi contro i loro, ma improvvisamente il contatto s'interruppe: disorientato si ritrovò a fissare le fiamme del camino, interdetto per un tale imprevisto, ma non dovette aspettare molto per capire.

Con un'onda d'urto tanto potente da fargli scricchiolare le articolazioni le bestie aprirono la propria mente, riversando nella sua tutta la paura e la disperazione che avevano generato e sapientemente raccolto per fortificarsi, e Pitch fu costretto ad inginocchiarsi per reggere un sì generoso dono. Si concentrò al massimo per non perdersi nulla: ogni tremito, ogni respiro trattenuto, ogni battito del cuore impazzito, ogni urlo, ogni fuga precipitosa, ogni splendido ricordo delle prime cavalcate notturne dei suoi servitori balenò vivido di fronte a lui, scivolando sulla sua pelle, penetrando nella sua carne pulsante, scuotendogli i nervi con eccitanti brividi che per poco non lo lasciarono esanime. Era da troppo tempo che non si nutriva di terrore in modo così avido e abbondante e, inizialmente, temette addirittura di rimanere travolto da una simile ondata, ma impiegò poco ad abituarsi, e le piacevoli sensazioni che ne derivarono ripagarono di gran lunga lo sforzo.

Erano passati pochi minuti da quando i Purosangue lo avevano chiamato e, ormai, aveva bevuto fino all'ultima goccia del pregiato nettare che gli avevano generosamente versato in bocca: in vita sua non s'era mai sentito così sazio. Dopo vari tentativi riuscì a sollevare le palpebre, sbattendole più volte per mettere a fuoco la visuale, e non si stupì di ritrovarsi accasciato sullo sgabello di legno di fianco al quale era caduto; facendo leva con i gomiti sulla seduta se ne staccò, raddrizzando la schiena e abbracciandosi per placare i fremiti, e un sorriso maligno e quasi malato gli fiorì spontaneo sulle labbra: ce l'aveva fatta.

Con uno scatto improvviso si volse a controllare che nessuno lo avesse visto, ma, assicuratosi di essere completamente solo, si rilassò, certo di poter metabolizzare gli effetti del rafforzamento in completa tranquillità; le scariche di paura, infatti, non si erano del tutto esaurite, rieccheggiando ostinate nel suo corpo tremante, e, unite alle sensuali immagini che l'Incubo di Jack gli aveva inviato a tradimento, erano più che sufficienti per metterlo in difficoltà. In un tentativo di placare il tremore mosse le mani per accarezzarsi la pelle, ma, senza che lui se ne rendesse conto, ciò che voleva essere un utile rimedio si trasformò presto nell'ennesimo tranello: le sue dita si spostarono quasi con volontà propria, risalendo lungo il collo e poi ridiscendendo lungo lo sterno, lambendo ogni lembo di epidermide fino a farlo rabbrividire e strappandogli alfine un gemito.

Fu quel suono, insieme all'eco che ne derivò, a riportare l'Uomo Nero definitivamente alla realtà, proprio un secondo prima che le proprie falangi scivolassero dal ventre all'inguine, sciogliendo il nodo della coperta: toccarsi in quel momento sarebbe stato certo un sollievo, ancor più appagante se, casualmente, Frost fosse tornato a trovarlo proprio in quel momento, ma se al suo posto fosse giunto qualcun altro? Se fosse stato Nord, o peggio ancora Calmoniglio, a sorprenderlo in una condizione di tale vulnerabilità? No, non se lo poteva assolutamente permettere, per quello e per un secondo, ma non meno importante, motivo: la maggior parte dell'eccitazione era stata causata dall'arte del primo Purosangue e dall'abilità con cui la esercitava, e non poteva assolutamente permettergli di vincere, cedendo alle sue lusinghe. Doveva mostrarsi superiore al suo potere, per ribadire che lui era il padrone e la creatura un semplice servo, per chiarire che quella differenza non sarebbe mai potuta essere appianata, ma, soprattutto, per non rivelarle che persino il Signore degli Incubi poteva cader preda delle sue tentazioni: non poteva permettersi di venir attaccato una seconda volta.

Alzandosi in piedi stese le braccia per sciogliere le giunture, quindi giunse le mani a coppa, per provare i nuovi poteri: gli bastò solo pensare di evocare un Incubo per farne apparire uno nelle proprie mani, e dopo quello un altro e un altro ancora, senza alcuna esitazione. In pochi istanti un drappello di una trentina di piccole bestie si generò di fronte a lui, tanto caotico quanto carico di potenziale, e Pitch rinunciò a tentare di governarlo: era tempo di creare mostri più selvatici e imprevedibili, capaci di agire anche senza ricevere ordini specifici e di elaborare autonomamente le strategie più efficaci per spaventare. Probabilmente una parte di loro sarebbe morta, uccisa dalla sfortuna o dall'inesperienza, ma era disposto ad accettarlo: dopotutto, era normale che in natura sopravvivessero solo i più forti.

Ringhiando contro i suoi neonati servitori l'Uomo Nero li disperse, inducendoli presto a fuggire dalla solita apertura sul tetto per trovare delle vittime da aggredire, e quando li vide sparire in lontananza si risedette comodamente sul divano: o, perlomeno, quello era ciò che aveva intenzione di fare.

Non appena si appoggiò ai morbidi cuscini una irrefrenabile voglia di alzarsi e agire lo travolse, infastidendolo al punto da provocargli prurito, e, comprendendo che quella sensazione non sarebbe sparita finché non fosse stata assecondata, si tirò in piedi: si sentiva così forte, così incredibilmente potente, come avrebbe mai potuto trattenere una tale smania di azione? Doveva agire, e subito! Ma per fare cosa? Creare altri Incubi era una soluzione tanto ovvia quanto sciocca: evocarli lo stancava e, finché Sandy era disposto a cedergli della magica rena da corrompere, era preferibile sfruttare l'occasione e non affaticarsi; oltre a ciò, le bestie che aveva appena liberato avevano la capacità di moltiplicarsi, dunque era inutile rischiare di creare troppi doppioni inesperti, che sarebbero inevitabilmente entrati in conflitto tra di loro. Richiamare un Purosangue per nutrirsi nuovamente di paura era altrettanto fuori discussione: si sentiva più che sazio e non voleva rischiare che nel Palazzo di Nord si verificasse di nuovo un incidente come quello accaduto con Dentolina. Restava solo una cosa da provare.

Sorridendo, eccitato all'idea, si spostò vicino al Globo, in un'area sufficientemente ampia da garantirgli tutto lo spazio di cui poteva aver bisogno, e si mise in posizione: aprì leggermente le gambe, piantando bene i piedi per terra per sostenersi, incurvò leggermente la schiena e pose le braccia piegate in posizione di attacco, quindi, chiudendo gli occhi, si dissolse in una voluta di sabbia nera.

Galvanizzato per essere riuscito nell'impresa fece subito un giro attorno al mappamondo, gioendo per la rapida ripresa e lanciandosi subito in percorsi più complessi: dapprima si attorcigliò attorno alle colonne portanti, zigzagando tra le lame e le decorazioni natalizie per mettere alla prova la propria abilità, quindi si lanciò in uno stretto corridoio, sforzandosi di non urtare niente e nessuno. Scivolò alla perfezione tra mobili e yeti, suscitando grande sgomento in questi ultimi e ridendo alle loro goffe reazioni, quindi decise di fare un ulteriore passo: accelerando e facendo addensare le volute sabbiose che lo proteggevano anteriormente, si lanciò verso una finestra e, fracassandola, riuscì ad evadere all'aperto.

Sentire il vento gelido spirare contro di lui fu tanto piacevole quanto scioccante: restare rinchiuso per giorni in una stanza aveva logorato la sua pazienza, ma dopo tante amorevoli cure un simile schiaffo gelido risultava più doloroso di una pugnalata.

Non seppe dire se fu questo la causa di ciò che accadde subito dopo, o se, invece, la colpa fosse stata della stanchezza, o dello sperone di ghiaccio che accidentalmente sfiorò: l'unica cosa che sapeva era che pochi secondi prima era ancora una incoerente nuvola d'ombra, e pochi secondi dopo di nuovo un corpo di carne e ossa.

Colto di sorpresa non riuscì nemmeno a pensare e, senza potersi opporre in alcun modo, cadde rovinosamente sul terreno, rotolando per diversi metri e finendo la propria corsa in un mucchio di neve. Intontito dalla botta impiegò un poco a riprendersi e rialzarsi e, quando vi riuscì, il gelo gli aveva già attanagliato le membra al punto da farle tremare senza controllo. Maledicendo sé stesso e la propria sfortuna Pitch tentò di porre rimedio a quella situazione, drappeggiandosi un sottile velo di oscurità sui fianchi per coprire le proprie nudità e cercando con gli occhi il palazzo: doveva raggiungerlo entro pochi minuti, o quei candidi fiocchi che cadevano dal cielo lo avrebbero seppellito per sempre in quella landa desolata.

Mentre s'incamminava senza una meta udì un canto potente provenire dalle sue spalle e, quando finalmente trovò la forza di girarsi, si sentì apostrofare: «Pitch? Sei proprio impossibile! Cosa ti viene in mente di uscire da palazzo senza vestiti? Dovevi farti prestare qualcosa da yeti! Perlomeno hai avuto buona idea: bagno di farà solo bene, ed è ora di lavare via sangue e postumi di malattia».

Riconosciuto Nord l'Uomo Nero raddrizzò la schiena, cercando di non dare a vedere che stava congelando, e con voce noncurante domandò: «Sangue? Quale sangue? E soprattutto, quale bagno?».

«Sangue che hai versato oggi per proteggere Dentolina: hai ancora spalla sporca! E poi, cosa vuol dire "quale bagno"? Parlo di terme, ovviamente! Forza, ti porto io» tuonò Babbo Natale.

Senza tante cerimonie lo affiancò e, posandogli il braccio destro sulle spalle, lo attirò a sé e lo trascinò lungo un piccolo sentiero scavato nell'algida coltre.

Intontito dal freddo e dall'incontro improvviso l'uomo si lasciò guidare, entrando con un po' di titubanza in una stretta galleria e venendo colto dall'ansia nel vedere quanto era lunga e tortuosa, ma si astenne da qualsiasi lamentela: ovunque stesse andando non voleva mostrarsi debole, e, alla fine, il suo strenuo autocontrollo venne ripagato.

Oltrepassata una volta particolarmente bassa l'orizzonte si aprì e, di fronte a loro, si rivelò uno spettacolo tanto inaspettato quanto splendido: una conca rocciosa incassata nelle pareti del ghiacciaio circostante e completamente immersa nel vapore. Scrutando nella coltre che appannava ogni cosa Pitch individuò diverse pozze, poste ad altezze differenti e collegate tra di loro per mezzo di cascatelle: alcune erano più grandi, altre più piccole, alcune dal bordo irregolare, altre quasi perfettamente circolari, alcune ribollivano mentre altre erano perfettamente calme, ma tutte insieme erano responsabili del piacevole calore che permeava l'aria; si trattava, ovviamente, di risorgive termali, alimentate dall'acqua del disgelo e da una sacca di magma sotterranea, che riuscivano a creare un piccolo paradiso di tepore e morbido muschio in una landa che, altrimenti, sarebbe parsa spoglia e desolata.

Con un sorriso di sufficienza l'Uomo Nero si voltò e disse: «Ti tratti bene per essere un Guardiano così importante e occupato! Che fortuna sfacciata: una risorgiva termale così bella e così vicina al tuo Palazzo! L'ideale per rilassarsi a fine giornata. Oltretutto, non è nemmeno solforosa».

Ridendo di gusto Nord rispose: «Hai ragione, proprio fortuna sfacciata! Come la tua nel trovarmi su strada, giusto? Forza, vai nella vasca più grossa: è l'ideale come temperatura, e nella zona ovest ho scolpito rocce per modellare comode sedute!».

Dandogli una decisa pacca sulle spalle, che per poco non lo scagliò a terra, Babbo Natale lo indirizzò verso la polla che gli aveva consigliato e si allontanò verso una modesta cavità asciutta per spogliarsi. Scosso per la botta l'uomo raddrizzò la schiena, camminando cautamente sui licheni e le concrezioni bagnate per non cadere, e, raggiunta la postazione ad ovest, si inginocchiò per lavarsi la spalla: raccogliendo il liquido caldo con la sinistra chiusa a coppa lo lasciò colare lungo il proprio collo, massaggiando la pelle per scrostare il sangue e badando che le gocce sporche non ricadessero nella pozza, lordandola.

Una volta soddisfatto si rialzò, guardandosi attorno per trovare un buon punto d'accesso alla piscina, e, scovati dei rozzi gradini alla propria destra, vi si diresse; mentre avanzava lasciò che il velo che gli cingeva i fianchi scivolasse verso il basso, lambendogli delicatamente le gambe e dissolvendosi subito prima di toccare terra, poi immerse un piede per ambientarsi.

L'abbraccio di quel termale tepore ebbe su di lui un immediato effetto rilassante, tanto dolce che un sorriso gli sorse spontaneo sulle labbra, e senza più esitare procedette verso il centro della pozza, increspandone la superficie con la punta delle dita e affondando gradualmente fino alla cintola. Giunto nel punto più profondo si fermò, avvolgendosi le braccia intorno al torace e sollevando il viso verso il cielo, per respirare profondamente e godere appieno degli effetti benefici di quel bagno curativo: era fantastico, per lui, trovarsi in un simile paradiso. Ogni crampo, dolore e indolenzimento a muscoli e legamenti, che ancora permaneva in lui nonostante le amorevoli cure, si sciolse prontamente come neve al sole, lasciandolo ritemprato e più sereno, e le soffici volute di vapore che si attorcigliavano attorno al suo corpo gli solleticarono i nervi, catturando ogni pensiero negativo e preoccupazione e portandoli via con sé.

Trovandosi perfettamente a proprio agio non si allarmò nell'avvertire due mani posarsi gentilmente sulla sua spalla, e accettò più che volentieri il premuroso massaggio che gli venne offerto; con un basso gemito inclinò il capo per lasciare più agio all'altro e, dopo pochi secondi, si voltò per ricambiare le coccole: mai si sarebbe immaginato, tuttavia, di trovarsi di fronte il volto barbuto e concentrato di Nord.

Con un grido sconvolto balzò via goffamente, nuotando e camminando allo stesso tempo e cercando di schermarsi con le braccia, quindi esclamò: «Nord, che diavolo stavi facendo!?».

Babbo Natale, spaventato, rispose: «Sei impazzito? Mi hai fatto prendere tale spavento! Ma che domande sono, controllavo spalla, sei stato ferito solo poche ore fa. Oh, aspetta, aspetta! Non dirmi che pensavi che...!».

«Sì, Nord, pareva proprio "che"!» lo interruppe Pitch, inviperito.

«Shostakovich!» sbottò il Guardiano, rabbrividendo; «Ma come ti è venuto in mente!? Stavo solo controllando che pelle non fosse lesa! Per la barba dello yeti, come hai potuto...!? Non riesco nemmeno a dirlo! Insomma, sei uomo, e nemmeno tanto attraente: sei così alto e magro, hai tratti così duri, fianchi troppo stretti, e poi, vogliamo parlare di tuo naso? Per non dire di...».

L'Uomo Nero, inizialmente sulla difensiva, cambiò radicalmente espressione nel sentire quelle parole per lui offensive e, con tono aggressivo, replicò: «"Nemmeno tanto attraente"? Parla l'adone! Com'è che indossi ancora il gilet? Oh, scusa, ci ho messo un po' a capire che sono i tuoi peli! E vogliamo forse parlare della pancia? E' così grossa che nei tuoi vestiti posso entrarci quattro volte! C'è un ottimo motivo per cui Jack è caduto ai miei piedi e non ai tuoi: il mio naso aquilino ti potrà pure sembrare troppo importante, ma Frost l'ha preferito al tuo senza alcuna esitazione».

Scoppiando a ridere fragorosamente Nord osservò: «Sei proprio permaloso quando si parla di tuo aspetto, Jack non sbagliava! Ora basta scherzare, siamo qui per rilassarci: vieni a sederti insieme a me nell'acqua calda».

Nuotando per qualche metro Nord si accomodò su una seduta sommersa, e l'uomo, seppur ancora offeso, lo imitò; impiegò qualche secondo a trovare una posizione per lui confortevole, appoggiando i polpacci contro il fondo digradante e sistemando capo e collo contro un soffice cuscino di muschio, ma quando si sentì a suo agio non si mosse più e il suo spirito tornò nuovamente tranquillo.

«Sai, è bello avere compagnia per una volta qui alle terme» intervenne Babbo Natale con tono allegro.

«Stai scherzando, vero? Vivi circondato dagli yeti e sei sempre in contatto con i Guardiani: non mi sembra proprio che ti manchi compagnia» osservò Pitch, perplesso.

«No, alle terme non viene mai nessuno. Yeti odiano acqua, Sandy non la ama perché gli riduce la sabbia in fanghiglia, Dentolina non riesce a immergersi con tutte quelle piume, e Calmoniglio si lamenta che vapore arruffa suo pelo: vengo sempre da solo».

«E Jack? Non viene mai a tenerti compagnia?» domandò l'Uomo Nero, incuriosito.

«In effetti non penso lui conosca questo posto, e non l'ho mai invitato per un bagno, perché temo che calore possa fargli male» rispose il Guardiano un po' rattristato.

«No, non gli fa male il caldo, perlomeno non quando è così, come dire, localizzato: se lo portassi in un deserto probabilmente soffrirebbe molto, ma qui, a patto di non farlo immergere nelle pozze bollenti, non avrebbe problemi. Azzardo anzi che, dopo l'intontimento iniziale, rimarrebbe vispo e attivo a lungo».

Più che una risposta quella, per l'uomo, fu una riflessione espressa ad alta voce: se solo fosse stato meno deconcentrato avrebbe tenuto per sé quelle elucubrazioni, ma, complici il calore e l'atmosfera rilassante, si lasciò andare, memore delle occasioni in cui, in passato, aveva riscaldato Jack. Non poté evitarsi di sorridere al ricordo di quelle volte in cui, preso dalla passione, era andato oltre il semplice abbraccio per scacciare il freddo, spogliandolo e facendolo suo finché non lo aveva sentito scottare al punto da temere che si sciogliesse, ma, dopo il compiacimento iniziale, richiuse subito quei ricordi nella sua memoria: adorava riviverli, ma quello non era il momento adatto.

«Dici? Oh beh, vorrà dire che la prossima volta lo inviterò. Adesso però voglio rilassarmi un poco» disse Nord.

«Mh, concordo» concluse Pitch.

Per agevolare il riposo si accomodò meglio contro il muschio e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non pensare. In verità avrebbe gradito parecchio la compagnia dell'amato e, se solo avesse saputo dove si trovava, avrebbe volentieri interrotto il caldo bagno per andarlo a chiamare, ma non sapeva come raggiungerlo e non osava chiedere qualcosa all'altro: ancora non si fidava del tutto e, ad ogni modo, non voleva che il suo attaccamento al ragazzo trasparisse in maniera così palese.

Rassegnatosi a passare ancora qualche ora lontano da lui l'Uomo Nero sospirò, godendosi gli effetti benefici della risorgiva e passandosi saltuariamente i palmi bagnati sul petto per ammorbidire la pelle; quando sentì l'acqua smuoversi, gorgogliando come se qualcuno stesse nuotando, dedusse che Babbo Natale stesse per uscire e, tenendo le palpebre abbassate, domandò: «Stai andando via?».

«Scherzi? Sono appena arrivato!» esclamò una voce allegra a lui ben nota.

L'uomo la riconobbe immediatamente e, inizialmente, non riuscì a credere alle proprie orecchie, ma non gli fu necessario: in un battito di ciglia si ritrovò le braccia di Jack cinte al collo e il suo corpo nudo contro il proprio, mentre una risata melodiosa saturava l'aria.

«Jack! Come hai trovato questo posto? Ti trovi bene anche se fa caldo?» domandò l'anziano Guardiano.

«Oh, è stato facile: mi è bastato seguire le impronte nella neve. Comunque non preoccuparti, Nord, sto bene: il caldo non mi sta infastidendo. » rispose il ragazzo.

Mentre il padrone di casa annuiva Frost si voltò di nuovo verso il compagno e gli sussurrò: «Vedo che ti sei ambientato molto bene, Pitch: mi è bastato lasciarti solo qualche ora perché tu ti dimenticassi di me e andassi da solo a spassartela!».

«Chissà da chi ho imparato!» replicò Pitch con tono canzonatorio.

A quella battuta tutti e tre scoppiarono a ridere in coro, e il giovane ne approfittò per fare la linguaccia, suscitando ulteriore ilarità; il divertimento, tuttavia, durò ben poco.

Annunciato da passi pesanti e grida inconsulte uno yeti irruppe nella conca, correndo subito verso Nord e iniziando a grugnire e gesticolare; mentre l'Uomo Nero e Jack non riuscirono a comprendere alcunché di quel discorso concitato, Babbo Natale parve riuscire a seguirlo, incupendosi sempre più a mano a mano che procedeva e, infine, congedando il bestione peloso con un cenno di assenso del capo.

Mentre la creatura si allontanava il Guardiano sbuffò, quindi spiegò: «C'è stato problema a slitta: meccanismo di sospensioni si è irrigidito e rotto nonostante fosse nuovo. E' meglio che vada a ripararlo subito, o pattini potrebbero deformarsi. Probabilmente ci metterò un paio d'ore, non è lavoro semplice, quindi non potrò tornare qui, ma voi restate pure quanto volete: siete miei ospiti e voglio che siate comodi. Ricordatevi di tornare prima di tramonto, vi aspetteremo in salone principale!».

Senza attendere una risposta nuotò velocemente verso la sponda più vicina alla grotta dove aveva lasciato i vestiti, tuffandosi nel vapore e sparendo presto alla vista.

Per sicurezza l'uomo tese l'orecchio, ascoltando i fruscii che il padrone di casa emise camminando sul muschio, asciugandosi e rivestendosi in fretta e furia, e solo quando lo sentì incedere a passo di marcia nella galleria d'uscita si decise ad agire.

Immergendosi nella polla fino alle spalle, per mettersi allo stesso livello del ragazzo, lo accostò, attirandolo in un abbraccio e sussurrandogli con voce dolce: «Allora, che ne dici di venire qui da me e farti fare un po' di coccole? Qualche ora fa ti ho promesso tutte quelle che desideravi e anche più, e non penso che questa notte sarebbe sufficiente: meglio approfittare di questo momento libero, non trovi?».

Frost si abbandonò docilmente tra le sue braccia, ma, stranamente, non disse nulla; Pitch attese pazientemente per qualche decina di secondi, tuttavia, quando non gli giunse nessuna risposta e gli parve che il corpo dall'amato fosse più pesante del consueto, volle controllare che tutto fosse a posto.

Intenzionato a ripetere la domanda si staccò da lui, ma non ebbe tempo di parlare: come un peso morto il giovane scivolò verso il basso, rischiando di finire sott'acqua, e sarebbe certo caduto fin sul fondo se solo lui non lo avesse afferrato prontamente al volo.

Preoccupato l'Uomo Nero lo fece voltare, in modo da scrutarlo in viso, e lo trovò decisamente affaticato: gli occhi cristallini erano appannati e tremanti e rischiavano continuamente di rovesciarsi all'indietro, gli zigomi erano tanto arrossati da parere insanguinati, le labbra inconsapevolmente schiuse, il respiro debolissimo e il battito del cuore, al contrario, fortemente accelerato. Ormai era evidente: tutto quel caldo, a differenza di quello che si aspettava, non aveva fatto bene a Jack, e la colpa per non averlo monitorato a sufficienza era solo sua.

Temendo che un brusco cambiamento non avrebbe fatto altro che aggravare la situazione l'uomo tentò di risvegliare il ragazzo, accarezzandogli le gote e il collo e domandandogli con tono gentile come si sentiva, ma, vedendo che le reazioni erano sempre più fiacche, lo agguantò con decisione e disse: «Ora basta: dobbiamo immediatamente uscire da qui».


	24. Chapter 24

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – VENTIQUATTRESIMA PARTE**

Jack conosceva già quel grazioso paradiso nascosto in cui Nord, periodicamente, si recava per distendere le stanche membra: lo aveva scovato un secolo addietro, durante una delle proprie fallimentari incursioni nel Palazzo. Sorpreso a gironzolare per i corridoi da Phil aveva preferito una precipitosa fuga all'ennesima cattura e, lanciandosi fuori dalla prima finestra disponibile, si era trovato di fronte ad una strana nube aleggiante sulla candida neve del ghiacciaio; incuriosito si era avvicinato e aveva quindi scoperto quell'insensato quanto splendido angolo di tepore in mezzo al gelo della calotta artica. Quel giorno, timoroso di essere avvistato e nuovamente rimproverato, lo aveva esplorato velocemente, sfiorando di sfuggita il morbido muschio che circondava le pozze e immergendo la punta di un piede in acqua per controllarne la temperatura; andandosene si era ripromesso di tornare in un momento più tranquillo, tuttavia l'inverno imminente e tutti gli impegni che ne derivavano gli avevano presto fatto rimandare ad una data indefinita la visita.

Gli anni erano passati, scivolando via uno dopo l'altro insieme alle bufere, gli scherzi e i vani tentativi di farsi notare agli occhi dei bambini, e quel ricordo, ormai sbiadito, s'era quasi completamente cancellato quando lui era ufficialmente diventato un Guardiano, illudendosi d'essersi ormai realizzato. Solo cinque mesi dopo s'era reso conto d'essersi sbagliato: quella nomina tanto onorevole non aveva annullato da solitudine che l'accompagnava fin da quando era nato per la seconda volta, ed era stato Pitch, involontariamente, a mostrarglielo e dissiparla. Già dopo il loro primo incontro nel suo covo si era sentito al settimo cielo, certo che, nonostante le apparenze, l'uomo provasse dei sentimenti per lui, e il secondo incontro non aveva fatto che confermarglielo: per ore intere era rimasto accoccolato su un ramo, rimirando continuamente il nastro e la stringa che l'altro gli aveva regalato in sostituzione dei lacci rotti e compiacendosi di tanta premura, ma il gelo la faceva da padrone quella notte, e le memorie non erano bastate a scacciarlo.

Era stato per questo che, richiamato il vento del nord, era volato fino a quelle risorgive, certo che, vista l'ora tarda e il fervore per il Natale ormai vicino, nessuno lo avrebbe disturbato; procedendo cautamente, per non inciampare, si era spogliato, avanzando nudo alla luce della luna verso la pozza più grande, e, un passo per volta, s'era immerso fino al petto. L'abbraccio in cui era stato accolto era stato ancora più caldo ed avvolgente di quello di Pitch, o, perlomeno, di quelli che gli aveva regalato sino a quel momento: con un sorriso estatico si era lasciato andare, sguazzando felice e inspirando a fondo il profumo di quella conca che, complice il muschio, tanto assomigliava a quello dell'amato, e aveva riso ai lieti ricordi che lo avevano pervaso.

Dopo un minuto scarso, tuttavia, aveva iniziato a sentirsi strano: i muscoli gli erano parsi più deboli del solito, il battito più accelerato e il respiro più affaticato, il calore che aveva percepito era troppo intenso per poter provenire dalla polla e la visuale troppo appannata e deformata per poter essere semplicemente sfocata dal vapore. Perplesso s'era toccato il collo e le gote, sentendole quasi andare a fuoco da tanto erano bollenti, e, a quel punto, era iniziato il panico.

Terrorizzato all'idea di affogare per la stanchezza improvvisa che lo aveva preso e l'incapacità di nuotare Jack aveva iniziato a spostarsi, camminando sul fondo e aiutandosi con le braccia; in qualche modo riuscito a raggiungere la sponda sud, dove si era issato su un'ampia roccia piatta semi sommersa dall'acqua, e lì, ormai esausto, era giaciuto.

La sua temperatura aveva impiegato circa un quarto d'ora a normalizzarsi: un quarto d'ora in cui il ragazzo aveva dovuto ringraziare la propria incredibile fortuna nel ritrovarsi col viso dove la vasca era profonda solo due dita, mentre, ove si trovava il bacino, questa raggiungeva il palmo. Ormai del tutto ripresosi si era sollevato sul gomito destro, verificando con lo sguardo che la pelle fosse del consueto colore ialino; deciso a non lasciare nulla al caso l'aveva sfiorata con le dita, per assicurarsi che non scottasse, e istantaneamente aveva sussultato, non per il calore, ma per i piacevoli brividi che un tocco sì leggero gli aveva regalato: il caldo, evidentemente, aveva il potere di amplificare le sensazioni che i suoi nervi riuscivano a captare.

Quel pomeriggio di tardo inverno, quindi, sarebbe stato sufficiente entrare di soppiatto nella piscina, attendere che il giramento iniziale passasse e solo allora farsi avanti, ma spiare Pitch astenendosi dall'avvicinarsi era arduo per lui, e, ad ogni modo, non aveva troppo tempo a disposizione per rivelarsi; sperando nella fortuna si era dunque presentato, resistendo strenuamente finché Nord non si era allontanato, ma a quel punto aveva capitolato, lottando per non svenire. L'Uomo Nero s'era presto accorto che qualcosa non andava e, con parole a lui incomprensibili, aveva cercato di blandirlo e capire cosa stesse succedendo; Frost, tuttavia, doveva aver impiegato troppo tempo a cercare di rispondere, poiché, ovattata dal vapore, una voce preoccupata giunse alle sue orecchie, dicendo: «Ora basta: dobbiamo immediatamente uscire da qui».

Due forti braccia lo afferrarono per le spalle e le ginocchia, strappandolo dal calore della polla ed esponendolo all'aria fresca, e il giovane, sentendosi parzialmente tornare in sé, protestò: «N-no, Pitch! Non portarmi via!».

«Jack, che cosa stai dicendo? Scotti più di un carbone ardente: tutto questo caldo ti sta facendo male, devo portarti via immediatamente!» esclamò l'uomo.

«No! Non portarmi al freddo, o starei male davvero: portami in quella zona dove l'acqua è più bassa. Non devo congelare, mi basta raffreddarmi un poco per riprendermi, e quel punto è perfetto» mormorò Jack a fatica.

Percepì chiaramente l'altro tentennare, combattuto tra la troppa premura e la fiducia che provava nei suoi confronti, ma alla fine prevalse quest'ultima: accompagnato da un confuso sciabordio Pitch avanzò, dirigendosi verso una zona meno calda, assestandosi poi sulle ginocchia per procedere, infine lo adagiò delicatamente nell'acqua bassa.

Perfettamente rilassato il ragazzo si lasciò sistemare gli arti e il capo, in una posizione confortevole e pratica per respirare agilmente, e faticò non poco a trattenere un sorriso quando il compagno iniziò a sfiorargli la pelle con la punta delle dita, spruzzando minute stille per rinfrescarlo: era commovente per lui vederlo sciogliersi in atteggiamenti così amorevoli.

Nonostante stesse ormai bene si finse ancora intontito, viziato dalle sue dolci coccole e dagli sguardi che, senza dubbio, gli indirizzava, ma poco dopo, sentendosi in colpa, mosse la destra, per ricambiare con una morbida carezza alla coscia, e socchiuse le palpebre, per fargli capire che non doveva più preoccuparsi.

Quelle tenerezze, tuttavia, non si interruppero: per minuti interi l'Uomo Nero seguitò a vezzeggiarlo, aiutandolo, dapprima, a tranquillizzarsi, ma mettendolo poi in difficoltà per i sospiri che doveva trattenere e provocandogli, infine, un improvviso brivido.

Con un'espressione preoccupata dipinta sul volto l'uomo lo fissò, assicurandosi forse che non fosse ferito, quindi si stese al suo fianco e si chinò sul suo orecchio per parlargli; al posto di prevedibili domande sulla propria salute, tuttavia, Frost si sentì chiedere con tono sensuale: «Jack, sei stato tu a rompere le sospensioni di Nord?».

Ormai scoperto il giovane atteggiò le labbra ad un sorriso malizioso e, passando attorno al collo del compagno l'avambraccio e attorno alla sua vita il polpaccio, replicò: «Non ha più alcuna importanza ormai: sei caduto nella mia trappola».

Con uno scatto felino gli afferrò la chioma, tirò fino a fargli esporre la gola e, mirando al morso con cui già l'aveva marchiato, lo azzannò; lusingato dal gemito languido che giunse alle proprie orecchie continuò la propria opera, affondando i denti in quella carne martoriata e succhiandone le stille di sangue che già trasudavano, ma l'altro non impiegò molto a reagire.

Agguantandogli con decisione il collo Pitch lo sbatté contro il fondo, trapassandolo con uno sguardo tanto magnetico quando indecifrabile e stringendo fino a mozzargli il fiato e rallentare l'afflusso di sangue al capo; a quel gesto tanto brutale e all'immobilità che ne seguì Jack rabbrividì di paura, timoroso di aver sbagliato qualcosa o di aver rovinato un momento di dolci coccole, ma fu solo un'impressione passeggera: soddisfatto di ciò che aveva potuto vedere l'Uomo Nero non tardò ad avventarsi su di lui, allentando la pressione quel tanto che bastava per farlo respirare a sufficienza, ma senza lasciarlo.

Intuite immediatamente le sue intenzioni Jack schiuse ulteriormente la bocca, accogliendo la sua lingua e protendendo la propria per partecipare, ma non poté fare granché: l'uomo sapeva perfettamente come tenerlo a bada e il ragazzo dovette subire quel bacio aggressivo, fremendo nel condividere il proprio calore e sapore con quelli del compagno, e sussultando sotto le carezze al palato e i morsi alle labbra già gonfie.

Intralciato dalla posizione scomoda, che lo costringeva ad allungare la cervice per raggiungerlo, Pitch si accomodò meglio, poggiando la gamba destra tra quelle aperte di Frost e sfiorando, involontariamente o meno, il suo inguine; colto di sorpresa il giovane, già eccitato, proruppe in un sospiro soffocato e, senza quasi accorgersene, strusciò il bacino contro quella coscia che aveva rivelato le sue condizioni.

Rallentando gradualmente quell'unione quasi frenetica l'Uomo Nero gli leccò le labbra un'ultima volta, quindi si staccò da lui e, con uno sguardo divertito e un sorriso di sufficienza, lo provocò: «Di già, Jack?».

L'interpellato, per nulla offeso, rise di rimando e replicò: «E tu, Pitch? Non ancora?».

Sfruttando la propria magrezza scivolò via da sotto il corpo dell'amato, graffiandogli il braccio per liberare la gola e ribaltando le posizioni con un colpo di reni, quindi, dopo avergli bloccato i polsi accanto al viso, lo ripagò con la stessa moneta: senza attendere che riprendesse fiato lo baciò con violenza, poi, piccato nel rendersi conto che l'altro riusciva a stargli dietro, gli sfiorò il bassoventre col quadricipite.

Il debolissimo sospiro che udì in risposta fu musica per le sue orecchie: mai si sarebbe aspettato di vedere l'uomo cedere così facilmente e velocemente, ma era ormai evidente che non era l'unico ad essere animato da una incontenibile voglia. Che il Purosangue avesse tentato di irretire anche lui? E in tal caso, che visioni gli aveva mostrato? Con un piccolo sforzo Jack poteva intuire quali fossero state, e, senza dubbio, se erano lussuriose come le sue, non potevano che aver messo alla prova il suo autocontrollo.

Mentre si staccava dalle sue labbra roventi per scendere a torturargli la giugulare non poté evitarsi di fremere al ricordo di quelle immagini, inviategli a tradimento: l'Incubo era stato davvero bravo a tentarlo. Inizialmente, infatti, Frost non si era reso conto di star vivendo un sogno: nulla della scena era cambiato, non il Globo, non le luci che lo adornavano, non lo stallone e nemmeno Pitch, in piedi al suo fianco; subito dopo, però, con una naturalezza molto realistica, quest'ultimo aveva posato il capo su quello della bestia: carezzandole il manto serico della gola gli aveva fatto cenno di avvicinarsi, e lui, illuso, si era appropinquato, incantato, ma senza timore. I primi dubbi gli erano venuti a pochi passi dalla coppia, quando, probabilmente indotto a ciò nel notare la sua andatura incerta, l'amato era scivolato in ginocchio, trattenendo, con la destra, il muso della creatura contro il proprio petto e allungando la sinistra per pregarlo di tendere la mano: un comportamento decisamente inusuale per l'Uomo Nero. Perplesso il ragazzo aveva esitato, prendendo in considerazione l'idea di indietreggiare di fronte a quello che gli era parso sempre più un inganno, ma non aveva potuto: con uno scatto felino l'uomo si era aggrappato ai suoi fianchi, sollevandogli la maglia per poter strusciare la guancia contro il suo stomaco nudo e mettendolo alla completa mercé del burattinaio.

Non appena il Purosangue lo aveva sfiorato ogni artificio era stato svelato: l'uomo non lo aveva mai invitato a raggiungerlo, non si era mai inginocchiato, né, tanto meno, si era ridotto a implorarlo per farlo rimanere; si era solo limitato a restare al suo posto, fissandolo basito mentre l'essere esercitava alla perfezione la propria arte.

Frost, tuttavia, non aveva avuto il tempo di reagire a quella rivelazione, poiché una serie serrata di immagini aveva accecato i suoi occhi e colpito i suoi nervi: Pitch che si spogliava, Pitch che lo baciava ed accarezzava, Pitch che scendeva sempre più in basso con la sua abile bocca fino a farlo gemere a gran voce, Pitch che lo costringeva a terra e gli chiedeva soddisfazione, donandogli alfine il suo sapore, Pitch che lo afferrava per il collo e lo sbatteva contro il tavolo adorno di incisioni, Pitch che gli apriva le gambe e lo penetrava, Pitch, Pitch, Pitch, che si univa a lui tenendolo in braccio contro un muro, fissandolo con sguardo famelico mentre lo prendeva in mezzo ad una radura, obbligandolo a mettersi a quattro zampe su un letto qualsiasi per poterlo cavalcare al meglio, Pitch, Pitch, Pitch, che per quanto lo facesse sentire in estasi sembrava non essere mai abbastanza. Il giovane si era dovuto aggrappare al proprio sadico torturatore per evitare di crollare a terra, e aveva faticato non poco a frenare le mani, già dirette verso l'inguine per darsi soddisfazione, e la lingua, pronta a pregare per chiederla, ma alla fine era stata proprio l'esagerazione a salvarlo: nemmeno avendo a disposizione un'intera notte da solo con l'amato avrebbe potuto pretendere e reggere tanto piacere, quindi doveva calmarsi e, riacquistato il controllo, dominarsi, aspettando un momento opportuno per venire, almeno in parte, accontentato.

Con successo aveva allontanato il muso dell'Incubo, coperto il mancamento con una frase di circostanza mentre cercava di riprendersi e definitivamente perso ogni voglia nel vedere il compagno straziato dalle fauci della bestia: o, almeno, questo era ciò che pensava. Già mentre l'ascensore di legno si era immerso nei ghiacci in cui Nord stava assemblando la slitta quelle visioni erano tornate prepotenti a riproporglisi alla mente, distraendolo e facendolo diventare più sensibile di un nervo scoperto: ogni cosa gli ricordava l'Uomo Nero, dai refoli che lo accarezzavano, lascivi come le sue dita sottili, agli echi, che ricordavano i suoi passi, fino al profumo del muschio di cui si nutrivano le renne, che tanto assomigliava al suo profumo.

Portare a termine quei due semplici compiti che Babbo Natale gli aveva affidato era stata un'autentica seccatura: non solo erano lunghi e noiosi, ma richiedevano anche concentrazione, e lui aveva dovuto far appello a tutte le sue forze per radunare quella poca che gli era rimasta. Per ore era restato in quella grotta, seduto su uno sperone ghiacciato a fissare il padrone di casa e Calmoniglio, che discutevano di cose a lui incomprensibili, e scatenare bufere di neve in miniatura per testare il legno, sbuffando ad ogni pausa e impossibilitato a muoversi; quando aveva visto i due riporre gli attrezzi e allontanarsi aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo e si era accodato per uscire, ma entrambi gli avevano ricordato che doveva ancora liberare il tunnel e, salutatolo, lo avevano lasciato indietro. Esasperato si era prestato a quel secondo lavoro, demolendo una stalattite per volta, ma presto la rabbia aveva preso il sopravvento: con un ringhio aveva liberato tutto il proprio potere, spazzando la galleria con una ventata gelida tanto violenta da aprire delle crepe sulle pareti, quindi era uscito all'aperto. Non aveva impiegato molto a individuare Pitch, e la visione di lui nudo immerso nella polla gli aveva dato l'ispirazione perfetta: ridendo era tornato nella grotta per congelare le sospensioni, certo che, vista la loro posizione portante e le ridotte dimensioni, la loro rottura avrebbe creato danni non banali e non riconducibili a sé stesso, poi era tornato alle terme, s'era rapidamente denudato e, quindi, fatto avanti: nel momento in cui Nord si era allontanato aveva saputo di aver vinto, e aveva smesso di soffocare quei sensuali ricordi e l'eccitazione che ne derivava.

Mentre ripensava agli eventi che lo avevano condotto fin lì, con la soddisfazione di non dover trattenere né gemiti né brividi, Jack, che aveva diligentemente baciato e morso ogni punto del torace dell'Uomo Nero, raggiunse finalmente la meta che si era prefissato: sistemandosi tra le gambe del compagno attese che questi si assestasse sui gomiti per seguirlo con lo sguardo, quindi si chinò sulla sua virilità semieretta e la prese in bocca in un sol colpo; si concesse solo qualche istante di compiaciuta immobilità, godendo del fatto di essere riuscito ad avvolgerla fino alla base, poi iniziò subito a succhiare, ignorando la posizione scomoda e la fatica e gioendo ad ogni suo ansito. Graffiandogli i fianchi per coinvolgerlo e trasmettergli maggior piacere gli corteggiò il membro col palato, lambendolo con la lingua e insistendo sui punti più sensibili, sfiorandolo coi denti per farlo sussultare, liberandolo per poterlo leccare e vezzeggiare con le labbra e poi catturandolo di nuovo, estasiato dalla sua pronta risposta e dal crescente senso di soffocamento che gli dava.

Tuttavia, proprio quando iniziò ad avvertire un lieve sapore di belladonna e si preparò ad aumentare il ritmo, percepì una mano afferrargli brutalmente le ciocche disordinate e tirare verso l'alto; impossibilitato ad opporsi si lasciò trascinare, fino a trovarsi a pochi centimetri dal viso dell'uomo, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle per alleviare il dolore al cuoio capelluto e sbattendo le palpebre per mettere a fuoco la visuale, e lo sentì sussurrare: «Ma quanto sei bravo ad usare quella bella bocca, Jack: è solo la seconda volta, eppure ti muovi come se avessi molta esperienza. Hai qualcosa da confessarmi, dolcezza?».

Con un sorriso malizioso per quanto tirato per l'eccitazione il ragazzo rispose: «Ho imparato da un Purosangue di nostra conoscenza».

«Oh, Jack» commentò Pitch con tono provocatorio; «Prima ti lasci sedurre dal Re degli Incubi, poi domi una delle sue bestie, poi ti lasci educare da essa a sconce arti e infine distruggi la slitta di Nord: stai diventando un cattivo ragazzo per caso?».

Strusciando il proprio bacino contro lo stomaco dell'altro Frost emise un gemito, mordendosi le labbra più per sedurre che non per soffocarlo, e, con fare remissivo, replicò: «Sì, sono un cattivo ragazzo, ormai, e tu mi hai insegnato che i cattivi ragazzi vanno puniti: non è così?».

L'espressione che l'Uomo Nero gli indirizzò di rimando fu per lui impagabile: soddisfatta, rapita, terribilmente possessiva in quegli occhi di onice che lo trapassarono con una tale brama da fargli temere che gli potessero strappare via la carne dalle ossa, e carica di aspettativa.

«Hai ragione, Jack: i cattivi ragazzi vanno puniti».

Con quell'ultima frase, pronunciata in modo duro e al contempo sensuale, l'uomo chiuse definitivamente la conversazione e, premendo senza grazia sul suo capo, lo indusse a chinarsi nuovamente sul proprio inguine: esattamente il gesto che il giovane stava aspettando.

Protendendo la lingua dapprima inumidì quell'organo di puro velluto, dando dei lievi baci alle zone più sensibili, quindi schiuse la bocca e lo accolse voglioso fino in gola: ben deciso a non far aspettare il compagno iniziò a succhiare, aiutandosi con le mani per stimolare al meglio l'erezione ormai completa e variando capricciosamente il ritmo, disposto a sopportare gli strattoni dell'altro e i suoi sospiri frustrati pur di prolungare il piacere. Quando capì che non avrebbe potuto tirare ulteriormente la corda non s'interruppe più, muovendo con regolarità sia la testa che le dita per far montare l'orgasmo, e, non appena lo giudicò sufficientemente prossimo, serrò la stretta delle labbra, affondandogli le unghie in un fianco per dargli il colpo di grazia.

Fu con un gemito quasi più soddisfatto dell'amato che ricevette il suo seme, assecondando le sue involontarie spinte per non sprecarne neanche una goccia e attendendo che il suo sapore gli pervadesse il palato prima di deglutire: voleva essere sicuro di poterlo conservare il più a lungo possibile. Non sapeva dirsi perché gli piacesse così tanto: erano ormai secoli che non mangiava né beveva nulla, ma era convinto che un sentore così deciso e amaro come quello della belladonna non rientrasse nei suoi gusti; inoltre, era certo che, se qualcuno gli avesse parlato del sesso orale anche solo tre mesi prima, lui avrebbe reagito con fare sconvolto e schifato. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto inginocchiarsi di fronte ad un'altra persona e usare la bocca in quel modo, sopportandone gli sconci sospiri e arrivando addirittura ad assaggiare il frutto di un corteggiamento tanto disagiante? Eppure, da quella prima volta nella radura di Dentolina, Jack aveva capito che non avrebbe più voluto farne a meno: adorava avere l'Uomo Nero sotto di sé e alla propria completa mercé, adorava i suoi sospiri esigenti, le sue carezze premurose e imploranti e le sue contrazioni estatiche, adorava il senso di soffocamento e di incredibile completezza che quel gesto, apparentemente di pura perdizione, gli sapeva dare, e accogliere il suo seme altro non era che un modo per tenere per sempre con sé una parte di lui, facendogli capire quanto lo amava e lo considerava speciale.

Mentre il ragazzo si passava il dorso della mano sul mento e socchiudeva gli occhi per riprendere fiato l'uomo, per nulla affaticato, si voltò verso di lui, per indirizzargli un ghigno malizioso, quindi approfittò della sua temporanea debolezza: senza indugio lo afferrò per i fianchi, ribaltò le posizioni e si tuffò tra le sue cosce aperte per ricambiare.

Colto di sorpresa Frost gemette a gran voce e, istintivamente, premette le mani sul capo dell'altro per scacciarlo, poiché le scariche elettriche che lo avevano attraversato erano state così intense da indurlo a rifuggirle; Pitch tuttavia, da testardo e dominatore qual era, non si fece certo comandare e, ignorando i lamenti e gli strattoni, gli artigliò le natiche e continuò la propria opera. Ormai in trappola il giovane non ebbe più la forza di opporsi e si limitò a subire, rabbrividendo ogni volta che le sue dita rinforzavano la presa, ansimando senza ritegno, accarezzandosi il petto e le gote in un vano tentativo di controllarsi, intravedendo a malapena tra il vapore e il calo della vista la sua testa che si spostava su e giù in quella danza senza fine.

Fu sufficiente meno di un minuto per farlo arrivare al limite, e Jack non tentò nemmeno per un istante di trattenersi, consapevole che non vi sarebbe mai riuscito: spalancando le gambe e aggrappandosi alle proprie spalle per avere un sostegno venne, emettendo un acuto che rieccheggiò nella conca e, infine, accasciandosi scompostamente.

Avvertì a malapena l'Uomo Nero liberarlo, risalire lungo il proprio torace in una infinita scia di baci e quindi raddrizzarsi sulle braccia per poterlo osservare, e faticò non poco a sollevare il viso per guardarlo, ma lo spettacolo lo ripagò appieno: le iridi dell'amato erano perfettamente limpide e luminose, due anelli di fulgido oro racchiuso tra nere fiamme, e avevano un'espressione tanto famelica da sembrare sul punto di divorarlo.

Affogando in quelle due polle di onice liquido il ragazzo allungò le braccia, fino a cingere teneramente il collo del compagno, quindi sussurrò: «Fammi tuo».

L'uomo sorrise a quella richiesta, tanto dolce e spontanea quanto lussuriosa, chinandosi su di lui per baciarlo e facendo scivolare le falangi verso la sua apertura per prepararlo, ma Frost non volle aspettare e, piantandogli le unghie nella schiena, proruppe: «_Adesso_».

Udendo quell'ordine Pitch ridusse gli occhi a due fessure, probabilmente combattuto tra il fastidio per l'indisciplinata ingiunzione e l'ammirazione per una simile presa d'iniziativa, ma alla fine prevalse quest'ultima: con un ghigno provocatorio gli bloccò i polsi ai lati del viso e, rievocando la loro prima notte, replicò con tono malizioso: «Come desideri, mio piccolo Jack».

Si prese giusto il tempo di assestare meglio le ginocchia, poi lo penetrò con un unico colpo di reni, apparentemente soddisfatto della poca grazia avuta, ma con la luce della preoccupazione in fondo allo sguardo; tanta premura, tuttavia, non era affatto necessaria. Il giovane, infatti, inarcò lentamente la spina dorsale per assecondare i brividi, spalancando le palpebre sia per questi che per lo stupore: si era aspettato di provare un dolore intenso, forse non paragonabile a quello della prima volta, ma sicuramente abbastanza debilitante da costringerlo a fermarsi per riprendere fiato, invece, complici l'eccitazione, l'abilità dell'altro e il calore delle terme, aveva avvertito solo una lieve fitta.

Stringendo le cosce attorno alla vita dell'Uomo Nero lo pregò silenziosamente di continuare, e questi non si fece desiderare: concedendosi finalmente dei sospiri abbassò il capo, fino a potergli mordere il petto e il collo, quindi rafforzò la stretta sui suoi avambracci e iniziò a dare spinte ritmiche e profonde; Jack, dal canto suo, le assecondò come meglio poté, ignorando i crampi per poter continuare a respirare e passandosi la lingua sulle labbra per fargli capire quanto stava godendo.

Poco dopo, tuttavia, uno spasimo improvviso lo colse, facendogli perdere la presa già insicura attorno alla vita bagnata dell'uomo, ma, prima che quell'unione fosse bruscamente interrotta, questi intervenne per salvarlo: con uno scatto gli agguantò la gamba destra, stringendola al proprio torace e ricoprendone il polpaccio di baci e succhiotti, quindi la assicurò per bene contro la propria spalla e riprese da dove era stato fermato.

Sostenuto dal compagno e ammaliato da quella nuova posizione, che tanto gli faceva apprezzare l'amplesso e la passione che l'amato vi metteva, il ragazzo si lasciò definitivamente andare, socchiudendo le iridi cieche e rovesciando il capo da un lato: ormai le uniche cose che riusciva a percepire erano il suo battito impazzito che faceva a gara col proprio, i suoi ansiti vogliosi che saturavano l'aria, le sue mani di velluto che lo accarezzavano ovunque e la sua virilità sempre più dura che lo violava ripetutamente.

Non ci volle molto perché capitolasse: bastò un colpo di reni più deciso e meglio assestato degli altri a farlo venire per la seconda volta, scuotendolo da capo a piedi e lasciandolo più sensibile che mai. Ormai perfettamente appagato assaporò fino in fondo l'orgasmo e ogni sensazione amplificata che ne derivò: sorrise estasiato nel sentire Pitch continuare a corteggiarlo, perseguendo quel piacere che aveva donato ma non ancora ottenuto e raggiungendolo infine con un'ultima profonda spinta.

Come aveva fatto durante la loro prima notte Frost si portò la mano alla bocca, coprendola al meglio per poter udire senza interferenze il gemito languido che l'altro emise, e godendo del calore che lo pervase quando questi riversò il proprio seme in lui, marchiandolo per l'ennesima volta e facendolo sentire tanto desiderato.

Mentre i tremiti lo abbandonavano, consentendogli di riprendere a respirare regolarmente, avvertì l'Uomo Nero liberarlo e uscire delicatamente da lui, curandosi, come sempre, di non ferirlo e di alleviare il senso di vuoto premendogli il palmo sul ventre; preoccupato di starlo affaticando eccessivamente il giovane piegò la gamba, per non pesargli più sulla spalla, ma venne presto bloccato.

L'uomo, infatti, gli agguantò la caviglia con la destra, tirandola a sé per trattenerla e voltando subito il capo per poggiarlo contro di essa: rapito ne ispirò il profumo, chiudendo gli occhi e sfiorando con la punta del naso ogni osso e tendine sporgente, infine, più delicato di una brezza estiva, vi posò le labbra in una prima dolcissima coccola. Tenendo le palpebre abbassate scese lentamente, ridisegnando con la bocca ogni centimetro di pelle dalla punta del piede al ginocchio, e una volta lì dal ginocchio al bacino, carezzando a pieni palmi le zone che non riusciva a raggiungere; soddisfatto dei leggeri sospiri che aveva provocato e, forse, anche intenerito dalla posizione rannicchiata assunta dall'amato, sorrise, risalendo quindi in una lunga scia di baci lungo il fianco fino alla spalla e rifugiandosi contro il suo collo.

Commosso da tante attenzioni Jack mosse la destra, per accarezzargli la schiena e contraccambiare, ma nel farlo dovette ruotare leggermente il torso e lo sguardo gli cadde sulla sommità della parete della conca: con sua somma sorpresa vide l'Incubo che aveva cresciuto stagliarsi contro il cielo, fiero come solo un Purosangue sapeva essere e col muso proteso in avanti per osservare.

Fu sufficiente un attimo di distrazione per cadere nella trappola: un secondo prima il ragazzo stava aggrottando la fronte, cercando di spiegarsi il perché di quell'apparizione, e un secondo dopo l'unica cosa che riusciva a focalizzare erano le sue terribili orbite, tanto luminose che parevano ardere delle fiamme dell'inferno; lottando strenuamente provò ad opporsi e girare il viso, ma il ricordo delle visioni avute era ancora vivido e fresco in lui e, unito all'esperienza appena avuta, non poteva che avere un unico epilogo.

Avvertendo il gelido potere risvegliarsi di propria volontà Frost tentò di correre ai ripari, staccandosi da Pitch, ma ormai era troppo tardi: una forte scarica gli attraversò il braccio destro, convogliandosi sulla punta delle dita e quindi trasmettendosi ai lombi dell'altro.

Colpito in pieno quest'ultimo inarcò violentemente la schiena, atteggiando il volto ad una espressione quasi sofferente ed esclamando, con un tono a metà tra il sorpreso e l'implorante: «Ah, Jack!».

Il giovane capì chiaramente che il compagno si stava sforzando fin quasi allo spasimo per riaversi: lo vide serrare la mandibola, raddrizzare le spalle, guardare altrove, piantare le unghie contro il durissimo fondale e, infine, tremare, ma sapeva che non poteva nulla contro quello stimolo così subdolo; fu per questo che non si stupì quando lo sentì premere dietro il proprio ginocchio destro, per indurlo a piegare ancora di più la gamba, e chinarsi su di lui: una reazione simile era più che prevedibile.

Cercando di dominare il lieve panico che lo stava prendendo Jack si costrinse a rilassarsi, decontraendo ogni muscolo per prepararsi, e in quel momento non avrebbe potuto avere un'idea migliore: l'Uomo Nero, infatti, stordito dall'attacco e dall'eccitazione che ne era conseguita, non fu per niente delicato e, saltando i preliminari, lo penetrò con un unico secco colpo di reni.

Senza nemmeno avere il tempo di riprendere il fiato il ragazzo lo avvertì subito assestarsi sulle ginocchia e iniziare a spingere, incurante di provocargli piacere o dolore e incurante persino di sé stesso, a giudicare dalle sue unghie sanguinanti per il continuo sfregamento contro il fondo della vasca: più che vittima di un bisogno sembrava essere definitivamente preda di un cieco istinto.

La conferma definitiva l'ebbe subito dopo, quando, tenendo le gambe coricate su un lato, Jack torse il busto, fino ad esporre il petto, per guardare l'amato: quasi non fece in tempo ad individuare la sua sagoma tra il vapore che questi intervenne con un ringhio, obbligandolo a voltare di nuovo il viso e intrecciando le falangi della sinistra tra i suoi capelli arruffati per non lasciarlo sfuggire.

Docilmente Frost si lasciò dominare, ruotando leggermente il bacino per agevolare la penetrazione e accarezzando le braccia tese dell'uomo per trasmettergli brividi caldi: adorava vederlo prendere il sopravvento e imporre la propria esperta guida nelle loro unioni, finanche ad arrivare ad immobilizzarlo, e, seppur impacciato, voleva comunque comunicargli la gratitudine che provava. La chiara connotazione violenta dell'amplesso non lo disturbava affatto: non era la prima volta che facevano l'amore in quel modo e mai si era sentito impaurito o maltrattato. Nonostante le apparenze, infatti, Pitch sapeva prendersi amorevolmente cura di lui anche in quei momenti: ogni sua mossa era studiata per fargli provare il massimo piacere, ogni piccolo dolore inferto concepito per stimolarlo ancor di più, ogni gesto esteriormente rude un atto di premura, e ogni ansito una dichiarazione dell'amore che provava per lui.

Perfettamente a proprio agio il giovane chiuse gli occhi e cercò di regolarizzare il respiro per assaporare al meglio ogni sensazione; mentre prima il suo corpo era stato stravolto da continue scariche elettriche, che lo avevano attraversato più volte fino a portarlo all'apice, in quel momento il piacere che provava era più sordo e ben localizzato nel bassoventre, e lo riusciva a gestire in maniera differente: non avvertiva il bisogno di gemere, e i muscoli, invece di tremare, si limitavano a fremere, ma le forze lo abbandonavano in fretta, mentre i lombi gli si riscaldavano a tal punto da parergli andare a fuoco.

Quando quel calore quasi insopportabile raggiunse gli raggiunse le gote avvertì l'altro sussultare e rompere il ritmo, e non poté trattenere un lamento di frustrazione: l'orgasmo era lì lì per montare, e quell'interruzione glielo aveva negato; pochi secondi dopo, tuttavia, l'Uomo Nero pose rimedio a quella mancanza, stendendosi su di lui senza gravarlo per avere un miglior appoggio e azzannandolo con decisione alla giugulare.

Fu sufficiente quel semplice gesto a soddisfarlo: tremebondo, come una preda sotto l'attacco della pantera, Jack si inarcò, aggrappandosi disperatamente a colui che era contemporaneamente brutale aggressore e premuroso amante e lasciandosi andare con un mugolio, mentre la sensibilità della pelle gli si amplificava a livelli quasi dolorosi.

Ciò che venne dopo fu piacere allo stato puro: i denti dell'uomo che gli straziavano la carne, la sua lingua morbida che leniva i morsi, il suo fiato caldo che gli solleticava l'epidermide, i suoi sospiri vogliosi che gli vibravano nei timpani, le sue spinte sempre più rapide e profonde che gli scuotevano le membra, la sua virilità dura che lo violava ripetutamente, questo e solo questo riusciva a percepire, e se ne sentiva completamente sopraffatto. Quasi non si accorse quando il compagno venne dentro di lui, poiché il suo seme non pareva più così caldo se comparato al proprio ventre, ma l'acuto soffocato che udì fu la conferma definitiva: Pitch lo emetteva solo quando aveva raggiunto il completo appagamento.

Fu scioccante sentirlo scivolare fuori da sé, lasciandosi dietro un vuoto improvviso e quasi pulsante, ma non ebbe la forza di fermarlo, e nemmeno il cuore: probabilmente era così esausto da faticare persino a rialzarsi. Come si aspettava lo udì gemere per sollevarsi quel tanto che bastava, scostarsi da un lato e quindi crollare, provocando una piccola onda, e inevitabilmente sorrise: per una volta anche lui era tanto stanco da non riuscire a muoversi.

Rannicchiandosi su sé stesso per compensare la mancanza di contatto fisico si concesse qualche minuto di riposo, ma poi, incapace di contenere la curiosità, iniziò ad agitarsi: Pitch ancora non aveva dato alcun segno di ripresa e lui voleva poterlo guardare, per capire in che condizioni era. Poggiando le mani sul fondale il ragazzo allungò le gambe, quindi, facendo leva sui palmi, si girò, e quel che vide superò di gran lunga le sue aspettative: l'Uomo Nero era completamente sfatto, e giaceva scompostamente nell'acqua bassa, il respiro ancora pesante, gli occhi chiari appannati e semiciechi e i muscoli così indeboliti da riuscire a tendersi in posizioni quasi innaturali.

Con un sorriso divertito che s'allargava sempre più Frost gattonò fin da lui, si insinuò tra le sue braccia e si accoccolò contro il suo petto, appoggiandogli il ginocchio sinistro in vita per abbracciarlo e cercando di trattenersi, ma all'ultimo cedette e si lasciò sfuggire una risatina.

Risvegliato da quel suono così inopportuno l'altro lo strinse a sé e, abbassando il viso per lanciargli uno sguardo di disapprovazione, osservò: «Meno male che oggi mi avevi chiesto delle coccole».

«Ma io volevo davvero delle coccole, Pitch!» replicò allegramente il giovane; «E la giornata non è ancora finita. E' solo che sarebbe stato un vero spreco non sfruttare un'occasione come quella che si è presentata».

«Oh, certo, un'occasione davvero fortuita! Non è così, Guardiano dei dispetti?» commentò con tono canzonatorio l'interlocutore.

«Sono bravo a divertirmi e far divertire chi sta con me, vero, Pitch?» lo provocò Jack.

A quell'affermazione Pitch atteggiò le labbra ad un ghigno malizioso e, chinandosi sul suo orecchio, gli sussurrò con tono sensuale «Oh, sì, Jack, sei un Guardiano del divertimento davvero bravo: ti impegni sempre, ma oggi ti sei davvero superato. Eri così seducente mentre mi cercavi e ti concedevi, così irresistibile mentre gemevi aprendo le gambe, e mi hai colto di sorpresa col tuo gelido scherzetto: avevi proprio voglia, non è così, piccolo mio? Dove hai trovato tutta quell'energia e quell'ispirazione?».

Gettando le braccia al collo dell'altro il ragazzo rispose: «In parte è merito di un Incubo di nostra conoscenza, che si è addirittura preso la briga di venire fin qui per guardarci: sarebbe stato davvero crudele deluderlo dandogli solo coccole e abbracci! Ma non credere che mi sia lasciato comandare da lui: se ti sono saltato addosso è perché lo volevo, non perché non sono riuscito a dir di no ai suoi trucchetti, e mi sono fermato solo perché ti ho visto sfinito».

La spiegazione che aveva fornito non era certo completamente vera, ma nemmeno totalmente falsa, dal suo punto di vista: indubbiamente il Purosangue lo aveva tentato, usando tutte le proprie arti per logorare la sua resistenza, ma se lui, alla fine, aveva ceduto era stato per precisa volontà, non certo per sfinimento. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto imporgli di avere un rapporto con l'Uomo Nero, ma, allo stesso tempo, nessuno mai avrebbe potuto negarglielo: Frost lo amava, lo trovava attraente sotto ogni punto di vista e adorava le sensazioni che provava quando si univa a lui, perché mai non avrebbe dovuto coinvolgerlo e concedersi quando lo desiderava? Aveva il diritto di fare quello che voleva con l'amato, e quello che voleva avrebbe sempre fatto. Sul fatto di essersi fermato per pietà, ovviamente, aveva mentito: sebbene tra i due sembrasse essere il meno stanco sapeva di aver capitolato per primo; tuttavia, aveva voluto ugualmente aggiungere quella frase al suo discorso, sia per stuzzicare per l'ennesima volta il compagno, sia per svelare, in modo non palese, una verità che non aveva del tutto il coraggio di ammettere: nonostante l'amplesso lungo e appagante la voglia che provava non era stata del tutto soddisfatta.

«Oh, davvero?» intervenne l'uomo, interrompendo le sue riflessioni; «Quale atto di grande generosità è stato il tuo: fermarti per non sfinirmi ulteriormente. Tuttavia mi stai facendo sentire in colpa: dimmi, Jack, hai ancora voglia?».

Lasciandosi sfuggire una risatina e ben deciso a dar corda ad un gioco di reciproche provocazioni che, tanto spesso, per divertimento aveva avuto con l'altro, il giovane disse: «Certo, ma, sai com'è, mi rendo conto che tu ormai sia troppo stanco per starmi dietro, quindi mi adatterò e terrò le mie voglie per me».

«Oh, Jack, come hai potuto dimenticarlo? Io so darti piacere in mille modi, e puoi star certo che li userò tutti pur di farti gridare» concluse Pitch con voce languida.

Jack non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rendersi conto della serietà della promessa che si sentì afferrare per i fianchi e spingere con decisione a terra: vide l'Uomo Nero leccarsi le labbra mentre sogghignava, sistemarglisi tra le gambe e quindi, senza alcun preavviso, avvertì le sue dita penetrarlo.

Colto completamente di sorpresa puntò i gomiti sul fondo per sostenersi ed esclamò: «Ah, cosa...!?».

Premendo il palmo sinistro sul suo petto l'uomo lo costrinse nuovamente steso, quindi lo immobilizzò col proprio corpo e, tappandogli la bocca con la mano, mormorò: «Jack, cucciolo mio, devi fare il bravo adesso: il Purosangue è ancora qui, e sarebbe davvero crudele deluderlo dandogli solo coccole e abbracci, non trovi? Grida per me, Jack, pregami, invoca il mio nome o ciò che desideri io ti doni: voglio sentire la tua bellissima voce rotta dal piacere».

Senza quasi aspettare di concludere la frase aprì le falangi a forbice, e il ragazzo, istintivamente, cercò di divincolarsi, ancora combattuto tra lo stupore per la presa di posizione del compagno, il desiderio di chiedere altro piacere e il timore di riceverne troppo: aveva dato assolutamente per scontato che le reciproche provocazioni avessero, come sempre, chiuso l'amplesso e dato il via alla fase più dolce e commovente delle loro unioni, e non era affatto preparato a riprendere. Pitch, tuttavia, sapeva quanto lo bramava e conosceva alla perfezione i tasti da toccare per farlo cedere: con gli occhi d'onice ridotti a due fessure per la concentrazione mosse i polpastrelli dentro di lui, tentennando per qualche istante, come se fosse indeciso, infine sfiorò con sicurezza quel punto speciale che aveva scoperto meno di due settimane prima.

Con uno scatto involontario Frost inarcò la schiena così violentemente da aderire al torace dell'Uomo Nero e sollevarlo, facendogli perdere la presa sulle proprie labbra tremanti e trattenendo il respiro: la stimolazione era stata così mirata ed efficace da metterlo in ginocchio in meno di un secondo e, se mai aveva nutrito qualche dubbio riguardo quel piccolo prosieguo e le condizioni in cui lo avrebbe lasciato, in quell'istante lo dimenticò, insieme a tutto ciò che esisteva all'infuori di sé stesso e dell'amato.

Mugolando in modo incoerente si aggrappò alla schiena dell'uomo, piantandovi le unghie pur di non staccarsi da lui e aprendo le cosce più che poté per dargli il maggior agio possibile, e registrò a malapena i suoi denti affondargli nella giugulare: le proprie pupille dilatate, infatti, erano in grado di mostrargli solo un confuso alone grigio e bianco e, nonostante il considerevole aumento di sensibilità dei nervi, l'unica cosa che pareva essere in grado di percepire era la serie di brividi sempre più caldi ed elettrizzanti che, dal bassoventre, si diramava in lui, arrivando a raggiungere persino la nuca e la punta dei piedi.

In breve tempo, nonostante i graffi convinti e la strenua resistenza, il giovane perse la presa e scivolò a terra, ma mantenne comunque la spina dorsale inarcata, per assecondare ogni fremito e contrazione, mentre lacrime copiose sgorgavano dai suoi occhi ciechi. Nessuna delle reazioni che ebbe fu voluta o consapevole: fin da quando Pitch lo aveva penetrato aveva perso completamente il controllo di sé e non riusciva a far altro che rabbrividire, artigliare il fondale levigato e la pelle ancor più liscia del compagno e gemere senza ritegno; fu per questo che, fino all'ultimo, non si accorse di essere vicino al limite.

Con un acuto appagato ed incredulo Jack sussultò, sferzato da uno degli orgasmi più intensi che avesse mai provato in vita sua; non si aspettava di poter venire per la quarta volta consecutiva, e faticava non poco a gestire quella miriade di sensazioni dirompenti che lo aveva aggredito: la scossa elettrica che lo aveva colpito, infatti, si ostinava a rieccheggiare lungo i nervi, e i tremiti, invece di scemare, aumentavano di istante in istante.

Preso da un lieve panico balbettò il nome dell'amato per chiedergli aiuto, ma, non appena lo sentì chinarsi su di sé, si tranquillizzò: finché Pitch era presente si sarebbe senza dubbio preso cura di lui nel migliore e più amorevole dei modi, e lui non aveva di che temere.

Facendo vagare gli occhi ancora ciechi e lacrimanti su quell'alone sfocato che supponeva essere il suo viso sorrise, quindi sussurrò debolmente: «Grazie» e scivolò nell'oscurità.

Quando Pitch udì Jack sussurrargli debolmente un ringraziamento e svenire tra le sue braccia non poté trattenere un sorriso: il ragazzo aveva la dote innata di apparire allo stesso tempo dolcissimo e sensuale, e quella perfetta miscela lo faceva sciogliere ogni volta.

Intenerito alla vista del suo piccolo fiocco di neve esausto e ancora attraversato da brividi lo baciò lievemente sulla guancia, quindi si chinò sul suo orecchio e gli mormorò: «Ti amo, piccolo mio».

Rimase abbracciato a lui ancora per un poco, restio ad interrompere un momento tanto magico, ma presto si rese conto che, ormai, era passato diverso tempo da quando Nord si era allontanato: senza dubbio, se non si fossero avviati, gli altri sarebbero arrivati per cercarli, o, peggio ancora, loro due sarebbero stati costretti a tornare al buio lungo una strada che conoscevano a malapena, rischiando seriamente di perdersi in quel gelo artico senza fine.

Alzando lo sguardo per verificare se le sue supposizioni erano corrette l'Uomo Nero vide il cielo risplendere di mille colori: mentre l'est già s'incupiva in un blu notte, l'ovest era acceso da infinite sfumature di porpora e arancione, e la fascia di congiunzione tra i due sfumava dal cobalto al viola, fino al borgogna e all'amaranto.

Incantato da un tale spettacolo impiegò qualche secondo a realizzare che nessuna sagoma pece interrompeva la linea dell'orizzonte: il Purosangue, che fino a pochi minuti prima si stagliava sull'orlo della conca, osservando famelico ogni loro mossa, era ormai sparito, forse soddisfatto di ciò che aveva visto, forse semplicemente spaventato dalla possibile reazione del padrone, o, forse, per un misto di questi e altri motivi. L'uomo, in effetti, non era felice di essere stato spiato da uno dei suoi servitori: l'idea di aver avuto quegli occhi di fuoco puntati sulla schiena mentre si univa a Frost lo faceva rabbrividire, la consapevolezza che una creatura tanto subdola potesse aver sentito i suoi gemiti di piacere gli provocava una violenta gelosia e, in generale, la certezza che un terzo incomodo avesse partecipato, seppur come spettatore, ad una loro intima unione lo faceva sentire nudo e derubato di quell'esperienza.

Riflettendoci con maggior calma, tuttavia, riuscì a placare i bollenti spiriti: l'Incubo, per quanto sadicamente intelligente, era e restava un demone, dunque non poteva aver apprezzato nulla all'infuori dell'amplesso carnale; inoltre, considerata la sua abilità, quell'atto di voyeurismo doveva essere stato più un allenamento che un dispettoso gesto di disturbo.

Optando per una soluzione equa Pitch decise di dare un avvertimento alla bestia, una volta che l'avesse incontrata nuovamente, ma rimandare la punizione al successivo ed eventuale atto di disobbedienza, quindi archiviò definitivamente la questione e si preparò a prendersi cura dell'amato.

Lasciandosi sfuggire un piccolo lamento raddrizzò la schiena e controllò che il giovane non si fosse ferito: con pazienza ed accuratezza esaminò ogni lembo di pelle, dalle caviglie sottili alle ginocchia ossute, dai fianchi stretti alle spalle appuntite, fino ad arrivare al viso e al cuoio capelluto, e, ogni qualvolta finiva di soffermarsi su una zona del suo corpo e risaliva lungo la successiva, carezzava dolcemente l'arto appena superato.

Tutti quei gesti gentili, più che un'abitudine, erano diventati quasi un rito: li compiva sempre dopo ogni amplesso, sfruttando quegli istanti in cui Jack non era in sé per assicurarsi di non averlo ingiuriato in alcun modo; infatti, nonostante avesse cambiato il proprio cuore e atteggiamento da settimane, nutriva ancora il timore di non starlo trattando col dovuto riguardo, di essersi lasciato andare troppo o di aver calcato eccessivamente la mano: tutti spiacevoli eventi che voleva evitare e che mai si sarebbe perdonato di aver fatto accadere.

Fortunatamente, come sempre, non trovò nulla di preoccupante: alcuni graffi sulle natiche, una corona di morsi sulla giugulare, una lieve escoriazione al labbro e, in generale, succhiotti e accenni di lividi su arti e torace. Nessuno di quei segni appariva grave o doloroso e Frost, normalmente, ne rimaneva soddisfatto: adorava quei marchi, sia per le inebrianti sensazioni che provava nel riceverli, sia per il significato possessivo che portavano seco, ed era ormai da diverso tempo che, quando li vedeva sbiadire, ne chiedeva spontaneamente di nuovi; Pitch, naturalmente, non glieli aveva mai negati.

Tranquillizzato dalle condizioni del ragazzo l'Uomo Nero si alzò in piedi, facendo vagare gli occhi tra la nebbia per orientarsi; dopo circa un minuto individuò una zona che faceva al caso suo: leggermente scostata dalle altre, emanava poco vapore, come se si trovasse ad una temperatura inferiore, e presentava una graziosa cascatella di acqua cristallina, adatta a sciacquare via dalla pelle quella più torbida delle terme.

Chinandosi nuovamente l'uomo sollevò il giovane, reggendolo amorevolmente tra le braccia, come fosse stato un bambino dormiente, e sistemandogli gli arti e il capo in modo che stesse comodo nonostante il brevissimo viaggio che li aspettava; si concesse qualche secondo per rimirare il suo piccolo fiocco di neve in tutta la sua innocente tenerezza, poi, avanzando cautamente sul fondale e quindi sul muschio, si diresse verso la meta prescelta.


	25. Chapter 25

Cara Ludovica, ti ringrazio tantissimo di tutto: di starmi seguendo, delle recensioni che mi hai lasciato, dei commenti personali che hai espresso, dei complimenti che mi hai fatto, di tutto. Grazie, grazie davvero: significano tanto per me. E' un enorme piacere sapere che questa storia ti ha appassionata e non ti annoia né delude mai. Proprio per questo vorrei aggiornare te e tutti coloro che la stanno seguendo: questa fanfiction terminerà col capitolo 29, MA c'è anche un sequel, di cui ho già scritto il primo capitolo e che andrà avanti per parecchio. Spero che questa notizia vi faccia piacere! Buona lettura a tutti ^^

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – VENTICINQUESIMA PARTE**

Reggendo tra le braccia l'amato Pitch si diresse verso quel grazioso angolo che aveva individuato poco prima, ben deciso a sfruttare quegli ultimi attimi di intimità per coccolare Jack un'ultima volta e aiutarlo a riprendersi al meglio; timoroso di scivolare e ferirlo preferì avanzare lentamente tra le zolle di muschio, saggiando il terreno con le dita dei piedi prima di poggiarvi tutto il proprio peso e cambiando percorso più volte per evitare zone insidiose, ma alla fine raggiunse la propria destinazione.

Il luogo si rivelò ancor più idillico di come l'aveva immaginato: la cascata di acqua cristallina non era compatta come pareva da lontano, ma si divideva in migliaia di rivoli sottili, ciascuno dei quali colava lungo le pareti di quella piccola conca semicircolare fino ad alimentare una pozza, profonda un paio di dita, tanto pura da sembrare di puro diamante.

Scrutando le rocce che delimitavano quel paradiso in miniatura l'Uomo Nero notò delle rozze quanto pratiche panche scolpite in esse e, sceltane una ricoperta di soffici licheni, vi depositò Frost, badando che fosse steso in una posizione comoda per riaversi senza provare alcun fastidio o giramento di capo. Una volta sistematolo immerse le mani nelle cateratte, attendendo paziente che si raffreddassero, quindi si inginocchiò di fianco a lui e gli sfiorò la fronte e le gote, lasciandovi appoggiati i palmi per aiutarlo a dissipare il calore rovente che aveva accumulato; ripeté questo gesto più volte, azzardandosi a scendere lungo il collo nel sentire vene e arterie tanto bollenti da essersi dilatate, e un sorriso di sollievo gli comparve sul volto non appena udì il giovane mugolare e muovere impercettibilmente il capo.

Ormai rassicurato continuò la propria opera, gioendo nel vedere la pelle del compagno assumere nuovamente il consueto colore ialino, e, quando gli parve che tutto fosse tornato alla normalità, si alzò in piedi, per godersi la vista del suo piccolo fiocco di neve dormiente: adorava vederlo così, esausto e infantilmente semi rannicchiato, come a voler contemporaneamente escludere il mondo da sé e consolarsi della propria solitudine, e non di rado gli era capitato di negarsi il sonno pur di poterlo rimirare mentre riposava.

Consapevole che non fosse il momento opportuno per un simile personale compiacimento, l'uomo lo rimandò ad occasioni più adatte, quindi si sedette di fianco a Jack e, scuotendolo leggermente per le spalle, lo chiamò, per indurlo a svegliarsi. L'altro, come si aspettava, non rispose, e Pitch impiegò poco a intuire il perché: di certo la stanchezza dovuta alle ansie gestite dopo la battaglia contro Behemuth e al lungo amplesso faceva la sua parte, ma la fugace smorfia infastidita che era riuscito a intravedere tradiva una buona dose di pigrizia.

Ridacchiando lasciò scivolare le dita lungo i suoi fianchi e iniziò a sfiorargli l'orecchio esposto con il naso, conscio del terribile solletico che gli avrebbe provocato, e difatti non dovette aspettare molto: dopo qualche secondo di immobile e strenua resistenza il ragazzo scattò, raggomitolandosi su sé stesso e dandogli le spalle per difendersi, pur mantenendo ancora gli occhi chiusi, quindi mugugnò: «Nh, Pitch, lasciami stare!».

L'Uomo Nero, ovviamente, non gli diede ascolto e continuò imperterrito, e, alla fine, Frost fu costretto a cedere: tra uno sbuffo ed una lamentela sollevò le palpebre e, dopo essersi girato, sbottò: «Quanto sei fastidioso!».

«Così mi offendi, Jack» replicò l'uomo, con un'espressione fintamente ferita.

Ancora offeso per essere stato disturbato il giovane lo fissò, mostrando le iridi ridotte a due fessure dietro le braccia incrociate e alzate sul viso, quindi gli gettò improvvisamente le braccia al collo e, dopo averlo trascinato con sé, iniziò a mordicchiargli il naso.

Divertito Pitch non lo fermò, inclinando il capo da un lato per dargli maggior agio e lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso quando avvertì i morsi leggeri trasformarsi in dolcissimi baci, ma non ebbe alcuna esitazione nell'agguantare l'altro e sussurrargli: «Forza, volpacchiotto delle nevi: è ora di fare il bagno».

Sordo ad ogni protesta lo prese in braccio, lo portò con sé sotto le cascate per sciacquargli via dai capelli l'acqua torbida delle terme e, indicandogli una saponetta posta in una sporgenza rocciosa lì accanto, gli propose: «Che ne dici di fare un bagno come si deve? Prendi quella saponetta».

Obbediente Jack la afferrò, faticando un poco a tenersi a lui per non scivolare a terra, ma l'Uomo Nero non tardò a raggiungere nuovamente la panca, sedendosi e sistemando l'amato sulle proprie cosce per non stancarlo inutilmente e poterlo guardare.

Togliendogli gentilmente il sapone dalle mani lo inumidì sotto un rivolo delle cateratte, dopodiché iniziò a passarglielo sull'epidermide; si prese tutto il tempo necessario per questa operazione, procedendo con calma lungo il suo corpo e tornando spesso sui propri passi, non tralasciando alcun angolo di quella pelle così candida da risplendere tra le bolle di schiuma, insistendo particolarmente su alcune zone, come i piedi ossuti e la schiena, e infine intrecciando le dita in quei capelli perennemente arruffati.

Mentre gli massaggiava il cuoio capelluto notò che le ciocche ribelli, intrise d'acqua e di schiuma, si lasciavano domare con incredibile facilità e non poté resistere alla tentazione di acconciarle in una pettinatura ordinata: premendo leggermente le lisciò in avanti, portandosi via l'eccesso di sapone e appiattendole per bene, ma, vedendo il risultato, non poté trattenere una risata.

«Che c'è da ridere?» domandò il ragazzo, perplesso.

«Oh Jack, se solo potessi vederti!» rispose l'uomo con voce ilare; «Sei così ridicolo con i capelli in ordine e appiattiti! Sembri un pulcino bagnato!».

«Ah sì?» replicò Frost con un sorriso di sfida; «Vogliamo vedere come stai tu con i capelli in ordine?».

Senza dargli tempo per reagire il giovane gli rubò la saponetta, se la sfregò tra i palmi e gli distribuì la schiuma sulla capigliatura, quindi schiacciò per bene e con tono soddisfatto dichiarò: «Altro che pulcino bagnato, tu sembri un gatto appena caduto in acqua! I tuoi capelli si modellano proprio bene, sai? Proviamo un'altra pettinatura!».

Lievemente accecato dai capelli che l'amato gli aveva fatto calare sugli occhi Pitch non riuscì a opporsi a quel nuovo e improvvisato barbiere, e, mentre la vista appannata tornava a focalizzarsi, gli permise di armeggiare con le ciocche come meglio credeva.

«Oh, ora sì che sei davvero carino!» proruppe Jack, scoppiando a ridere.

Non avendo intuito quale opera l'altro avesse realizzato l'Uomo Nero si portò le mani al capo, muovendole con delicatezza per sfiorare la propria chioma senza deformarla, e non impiegò molto a capire che era stata modellata fino a formare due corna leggermente ritorte.

«Due corna, eh, Jack? Mi stai forse tradendo con qualcuno?» gli domandò con un sorriso provocatorio.

Stupito il ragazzo sbarrò gli occhi e con aria smarrita chiese: «Ma no, non ti tradirei mai, e pensavo lo sapessi. Perché mi chiedi una cosa del genere? E perché proprio adesso?».

«Oh no, Jack, non ti agitare, stavo solo scherzando» si affrettò a rassicurarlo l'uomo; «"Mettere le corna" è un modo di dire che significa "tradire": è per questo che ti ho fatto quella domanda. So che non mi tradiresti mai, non ti preoccupare, cucciolo mio: ho fiducia in te. Ora che ne dici di finire il bagno e prepararci?».

Tranquillizzato dalla spiegazione Frost tirò un sospiro di sollievo, annuì con decisione per acconsentire alla proposta e afferrò nuovamente la saponetta: aggrottando la fronte per concentrarsi gliela sfregò sulla pelle, soffermandosi coscienziosamente su petto, schiena e collo finché non fu soddisfatto della quantità di schiuma ottenuta, quindi posò sulla panca quella scaglia ormai ridottasi. A differenza di quanto si aspettava Pitch il ragazzo non si accontentò di quel sommario lavaggio, ma tornò con le falangi ad insistere su alcune zone per distribuire il detergente un'ultima volta, approfittandone per massaggiargli dolcemente i muscoli.

Sentire quelle mani sottili scorrere tanto premurosamente sul proprio torace e ricevere carezze tanto tenere fu un autentico e commovente piacere per l'Uomo Nero, che gradiva quelle coccole tanto quanto odiava chiederle: non era consono al suo ruolo e rango postulare per leziosi vezzeggiamenti, ma, d'altra parte, se non era lui a domandarli, perché avrebbe dovuto rifiutarli? Sarebbe stata una crudeltà gratuita allontanare il suo piccolo fiocco di neve con modi bruschi e negargli di togliersi uno sfizio: lasciargli fare quello che voleva, dopotutto, era soprattutto un favore che gli concedeva, non una soddisfazione personale.

A posto con la propria coscienza l'uomo attese pazientemente che l'altro terminasse la propria opera e lo baciasse sulle labbra per coronare quel momento di tenerezze, quindi lo aiutò a scostarsi e tirarsi in piedi; alzatosi a sua volta lo guardò dirigersi verso la cascata e lo ammonì: «Fa' attenzione, Jack: il fondo è molto scivoloso».

«Tranquillo, sono abituato a camminare sul ghiaccio: non scivolerò!» rispose il giovane con tono allegro.

Con un sospiro a metà tra l'esasperato e il rassegnato Pitch lo lasciò andare, tenendo pronti i propri poteri per intervenire in caso di bisogno: Jack non lo ascoltava mai quando gli raccomandava di essere prudente, e non di rado lo costringeva a salvataggi dell'ultimo minuto, rispondendo poi ai rimproveri con risate divertite. Senza farsi notare l'uomo inviò un sottile tentacolo di sabbia scura a pedinarlo, premurandosi di mantenerlo vicino al compagno e ben nascosto nella sua ombra e seguendone con perizia i balzi improvvisi, ma, alzando leggermente lo sguardo, non poté evitarsi di sorridere: dopotutto, considerata la perfetta visuale delle natiche sode del ragazzo di cui godeva, non era un gran fastidio dover controllare ogni sua mossa per tutelarlo.

Perdendosi a osservarlo un secondo di troppo si fece scoprire da Frost, che, pudico come non mai, arrossì, cercando di coprirsi e balbettando: «Non fissarmi così! E non fare quella faccia! Vieni a lavarti, piuttosto: il sole sta per tramontare!».

Accentuando ancor di più l'espressione compiaciuta e famelica che gli si era naturalmente dipinta sul volto l'Uomo Nero dissipò la voluta di nebbia oscura, avanzò con passo deciso fino a raggiungere un Jack tanto impaurito e imbarazzato da aver perso la parola e, chinandosi sul suo orecchio, gli sussurrò: «Oh, Jack, solo una decina di minuti fa sembravi di tutt'altro parere, e pregavi per ricevere attenzioni: come mai hai cambiato idea?».

«Ho cambiato idea perché non è più il momento! Ora sbrigati!» sbottò l'interlocutore, dandogli velocemente le spalle.

Lievemente piccato l'uomo si inginocchiò dietro di lui, lo abbracciò con fare tanto possessivo da mozzargli il fiato e mormorò: «Per questa volta ti lascio andare, ma ricordati che tu sei mio, e mio soltanto: posso prenderti quando mi pare e piace, e così farò».

Riducendo gli occhi a due fessure il ragazzo si voltò, lo squadrò dall'alto in basso e, come colpo di grazia, gli fece la linguaccia, salvo rifugiarsi immediatamente contro il suo petto con una dolce risata: mai, da quando si erano conosciuti, Frost era parso contrariato, turbato o toccato in modo negativo da queste manifestazioni violente, e mai se ne sarebbe lamentato. Nonostante l'apparenza giocosa, infatti, sapeva essere una persona estremamente matura quando voleva, e tale si era dimostrato in tutte quelle occasioni: era sempre riuscito a vedere l'amore oltre le tiranniche dichiarazioni e, con infinita premura, aveva ricambiato ogni ringhio e colpo con baci e carezze. Probabilmente, visto dall'esterno, il giovane poteva apparire un pazzo, poiché, invece di fuggire dal proprio aguzzino, gli si concedeva ripetutamente, soprassedendo su ogni abuso con un sorriso da sciocco e masochisticamente compiacendosi di ogni brutale attenzione, ma non era così: Pitch non avrebbe mai e poi mai osato in vita sua ingiuriarlo in modo serio, imprimergli ferite o ricordi da lui non richiesti o, in generale, costringerlo a fare qualcosa che non desiderava. Lo amava troppo per poterlo trattare con poco riguardo, e lo aveva visto scivolare fuori dalla propria portata troppe volte per voler rischiare di perderlo ancora: aveva giurato a sé stesso che, se solo avesse sospettato di starlo forzando, si sarebbe bloccato, a qualsiasi costo, e così aveva sempre fatto.

Perso nei propri pensieri l'Uomo Nero sussultò nel percepire Jack posargli un bacio sulla guancia e sussurrargli: «Io ho finito, Pitch. Inizio a prepararmi, va bene? Ti aspetto in quella piccola grotta a sinistra dell'entrata. Ah, Nord lascia sempre lì una pila di asciugamani: potrai usarli per asciugarti e coprirti».

Accarezzandogli la schiena un'ultima volta l'uomo lo lasciò andare, fissandolo finché non lo vide sparire nel vapore e quindi riscuotendosi definitivamente dalle proprie tortuose riflessioni, e non poté evitarsi di notare che, nonostante il coinvolgente e stancante amplesso di poco prima, la propria mente era ancora ben vispa e attiva: era decisamente il caso di accantonare una volta per tutte le ansie e le paure che lo perseguitavano da giorni, e concedersi un po' di sano riposo per facilitare la convalescenza.

Emettendo un debole gemito si alzò in piedi, si sciacquò rapidamente i residui di schiuma dai capelli e quindi si incamminò in direzione dell'ingresso, rabbrividendo di quando in quando per le folate di aria gelida, che lì, saltuariamente, correvano giù lungo le pareti della conca, e accelerando il passo per potersi riscaldare.

Dopo poco raggiunse la cavità verso la quale era diretto e, prima ancora che potesse ambientarsi, una voce gentile lo richiamò dalla sua destra: «Pitch! Hai già finito? Ti ho preso due asciugamani: usali pure».

Mormorando un ringraziamento quasi inudibile Pitch afferrò i due pezzi di stoffa, avvolgendosene uno attorno al capo, per assorbire l'acqua di cui erano intrisi i capelli, e passandosi il secondo sulla pelle, per asciugarla; procedette con calma, partendo da viso e collo e scendendo lentamente per assicurarsi di non tralasciare alcun punto, quindi ripose il tessuto su una sporgenza rocciosa e si dedicò alla propria chioma. La strofinò a lungo con la salvietta, arrivando addirittura a tamponarla ciocca per ciocca pur di eliminare il più possibile l'umidità, e, non appena riuscì ad acconciarla nella solita pettinatura, si ritenne soddisfatto e si girò verso il proprio compagno.

Questi, dal canto suo, sembrava averlo spiato per tutto il tempo e, in quel momento, lo stava fissando con una strafottenza e una sufficienza tali da spiazzarlo: aveva forse inconsapevolmente fatto qualcosa di imbarazzante o divertente per suscitare una tale reazione?

«Beh, che hai da guardare, Jack?» chiese l'Uomo Nero, per togliersi il dubbio prima di pensare troppo e arrivare ad assurde conclusioni.

«Oh, niente, mi andava di fissarti mentre eri nudo e così ho fatto: non dovresti prendertela, è la stessa cosa che tu hai fatto con me» spiegò con noncuranza Jack.

«Ma come...!?» proruppe l'uomo con fare imbarazzato.

Non aveva alcuna importanza, infatti, che si fosse già concesso innumerevoli volte a quello sguardo: in quell'istante era tanto intenso da trapassarlo e farlo sentire spogliato di ogni difesa.

«Forza, piantala con queste stupidaggini e datti una mossa!» proseguì Pitch per coprire la propria debolezza; «Dov'è la tua casacca? Infilatela subito, o ti prenderai un raffreddore!».

«Un raffreddore? Io? E tu, piuttosto, che cosa prenderai visto che sei ancora nudo?» lo provocò il ragazzo, fissandogli insistentemente l'inguine.

«Pensa per te, Frost, e io penserò a me stesso!» lo rimbrottò l'Uomo Nero.

Sbuffando, fintamente infastidito, Frost si allontanò per recuperare la propria maglia e l'uomo ne approfittò per concentrarsi: era stanco di indossare una patetica coperta avvolta intorno ai fianchi come indumento, e desiderava provare a ricreare quel tessuto di cui si vestiva abitualmente. Ormai sentiva di avere accumulato molto più potere di quando era entrato nella conca, quindi gli bastò abbassare le palpebre per qualche secondo per iniziare a percepire la nera sabbia, ancor più fine del consueto, fluirgli dalle mani, compattandosi fino a formare un telo morbido e sottile e quindi aderendogli addosso per ricostruire gli abiti tanto amati.

La giacca lunga, come si aspettava, fu la prima a formarsi, poiché seguiva solo in parte le forme del suo corpo e, ad esclusione delle maniche, non presentava parti complesse, ma i pantaloni fasciati che era solito indossare erano eccessivamente complicati per le sue attuali capacità; insistette ancora per un minuto, facendo attorcigliare la rena oscura attorno ai propri arti nel tentativo di modellarla al meglio, ma, dopo aver ottenuto dapprima un sacco informe e poi dei calzoni bucati in più punti, desistette: non aveva senso incaponirsi e rischiare di collassare solo per quelli.

«Pitch, non mi dispiace affatto che tu non indossi i pantaloni, ma penso che Nord e gli altri avrebbero qualcosa da ridire» commentò il giovane con uno sguardo ammiccante.

«Dammi tregua, non ho ancora finito!» sbottò Pitch esasperato.

Dando le spalle al compagno molesto prese un profondo respiro e si rimirò: ovviamente non poteva presentarsi nel Palazzo di Nord abbigliato in tal modo, con la giacca chiusa solo in vita e il bassoventre scoperto, ma gli doleva rinunciare ad un abbigliamento che aveva sempre trovato pratico ed elegante e cui s'era tanto abituato; a malincuore unì i due lembi dell'abito, dall'ombelico fino ai piedi, in un unico pezzo di stoffa, assicurandosi di coprire le proprie nudità, e, intuendo che la veste lo avrebbe impacciato nei movimenti, aprì due spacchi laterali, dalle caviglie fin quasi ai fianchi.

Si prese qualche secondo per analizzare il risultato ottenuto e, alla fine, con un sorriso compiaciuto, si ritenne soddisfatto: l'abito era raffinato e provocante proprio come desiderava, il taglio, grazie ad alcune accortezze avute, non minava il suo aspetto virile, e, soprattutto, l'adorata scollatura era rimasta al suo posto, profonda e seducente proprio al punto giusto.

«Che inventiva, Pitch! Mi piace come hai modificato la tua giacca: ti sta bene. Potresti indossarla così qualche volta, sai?» si complimentò Jack.

«Se ti piace tanto ci potrei pensare, ma adesso sbrighiamoci a tornare indietro» lo esortò l'Uomo Nero, deviando abilmente gli apprezzamenti per non dover ringraziare.

Annuendo il ragazzo si affrettò a recuperare il proprio bastone dalla piccola grotta dove giaceva la pila di asciugamani ormai dimezzata, quindi si incamminò nel tunnel d'uscita, girandosi per invitarlo a seguirlo.

Senza farsi pregare l'uomo si accodò, incurvando la schiena per non rischiare di battere la testa contro il basso soffitto e reprimendo il desiderio di correre fuori da quel luogo soffocante il prima possibile per non mettere fretta all'altro: dopotutto era più che comprensibile che la stanchezza lo inducesse a procedere con lentezza.

In breve, tuttavia, quell'andatura già esitante rallentò ulteriormente e Pitch iniziò a preoccuparsi: Frost non stava semplicemente avanzando a rilento, ma barcollava ormai visibilmente, e le gambe gli tremavano al punto da farlo claudicare e ricorrere al proprio bastone per sostenersi.

«Jack, fermati! Che cosa ti succede? Stai tremando! Non stai bene per caso?» si affrettò a domandare ansiosamente l'Uomo Nero.

Con un sospiro il giovane si accasciò contro la parete, lasciandosi lentamente scivolare a terra, quindi, senza alzare gli occhi, confessò: «Hai vinto tu, Pitch: questa volta non riesco a camminare».

Inizialmente interdetto l'uomo si bloccò, combattuto tra la volontà di aiutare l'amato e la perplessità provata nel sentirgli pronunciare una frase tanto criptica, ma presto il significato gli fu ben chiaro: Jack non aveva fatto altro che ammettere la propria debolezza citando una propria battuta.

Una risata bassa e divertita sorse dal fondo della sua gola, impossibile da controllare e troppo incontenibile per poter essere soffocata, e l'Uomo Nero, caduto ormai in ginocchio, proruppe: «Oh, il puledrino focoso ha cavalcato troppo a lungo per poter trottare ancora per qualche passo? La galoppata è stata troppo intensa per i suoi gusti? Eppure avrei scommesso di averlo sentito implorare pur di venir montato ancora per un po'!».

«Pitch!» esclamò il ragazzo con tono sconvolto, ritraendosi e nascondendo il viso rosso per la vergogna.

«Il puledrino focoso non ce la fa a tornare nella stalla sulle proprie zampe?» seguitò sadicamente a stuzzicarlo l'uomo.

Ormai tanto imbarazzato da faticare a respirare Frost trovò la forza di voltarsi, indirizzandogli uno sguardo adirato subito prima di replicare: «No, il "puledrino focoso" è troppo stanco per trottare ancora, anche se per poco! Possibile che tu debba sempre fare questi commenti e usare quei paragoni? Mi metti in imbarazzo! Ma tanto, cosa lo dico a fare? So che ti diverti e che non cambierai mai: bell'egoista che sei! Adesso che mi hai fatto fare la figuraccia della giornata ti decidi ad aiutarmi o no?».

Riuscendo infine a placare l'ilarità e cessare di ridere Pitch commentò: «Oh, Jack, sei stato tu ad insegnarmi che nella vita bisogna divertirsi! Non puoi arrabbiarti se seguo i tuoi consigli e, comunque, so che anche tu, intimamente, stai ridendo, anche se non vuoi ammetterlo. Visto che insisti tanto concludo qui e ti aiuto: forza, allunga un poco le gambe, così potrò prenderti in braccio».

A quella proposta il giovane sobbalzò e, abbracciandosi strettamente le gambe per impedirgli di afferrarle, dichiarò: «In braccio? Stai scherzando, vero? Non sono una ragazza! Devi portarmi a cavalluccio».

Spiazzato dall'ordine l'Uomo Nero sgranò le iridi, ma dopo qualche secondo si riprese quanto bastava per sbottare: «Jack Frost, dacci un taglio: non è il momento per fare capricci! Ora stendi quelle gambe!».

«Sognatelo, o mi prendi a cavalluccio o mi lasci qui» affermò Jack, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Digrignando i denti l'uomo cercò di contenere la rabbia, mentre la forte tentazione di intervenire con decisione per volgere la situazione a proprio favore cercava di prendere il sopravvento; effettivamente sarebbe bastato poco per ottenere quello che voleva: gli sarebbe stato sufficiente allontanarsi, aspettare che l'altro implorasse aiuto e negarglielo finché non avesse acconsentito a farsi prendere in braccio, o anche direttamente agguantarlo con malagrazia e trascinarlo con sé, tenendolo eventualmente fermo con qualche tentacolo di sabbia magica, ma nessuna delle due prospettive lo allettava, e, oltretutto, non era completamente certo di avere forza fisica sufficiente per attuarle.

Rimase fermo circa un minuto a pensare, il viso deformato dall'ira mentre soppesava i pro e i contro di ogni azione: cedere alle pressioni altrui non era cosa cui era abituato e l'avrebbe molto probabilmente fatto sentire umiliato, oltre che aumentare le possibilità che il compagno diventasse troppo viziato; d'altra parte, non cedere era ugualmente pericoloso, poiché non era sicuro di poterla spuntare e, in ogni caso, Frost gli avrebbe dato filo da torcere a lungo, rischiando addirittura di coinvolgere gli altri Guardiani.

Ringhiando allungò le mani in avanti, superando il viso del giovane, spaventato da quel gesto improvviso, e afferrando il bastone che teneva stretto a sé, quindi sillabò, con voce tremante di rabbia: «Sbrigati a salirmi sulla schiena».

Immediatamente Jack sollevò il capo, incredulo, ma ben presto le sue iridi cristalline si illuminarono di gioia e, con un sorriso infantile, egli esclamò: «Salgo subito!».

Arrampicandosi agilmente il ragazzo gli salì sulla schiena, assicurandogli le braccia al collo e le gambe attorno alla vita, quindi rifugiò il viso contro il suo collo e sussurrò: «Grazie, Pitch».

«Non ringraziare!» lo interruppe Pitch; «Ho ceduto solo per non perdere tempo, ma non sottosterò ai tuoi capricci una volta di più!».

Finalmente zittito il proprio interlocutore l'Uomo Nero si rialzò, passando l'avambraccio sinistro sotto il suo ginocchio per impedirgli di scivolare, quindi si diresse verso l'uscita. Il peso del suo passeggero, ovviamente, non gli era di minimo ostacolo: Frost era più leggero di una piuma e sapeva bene come tenersi aggrappato in modo da non affaticarlo; la conformazione del tunnel, tuttavia, non veniva affatto in aiuto di Pitch: il soffitto era basso e irregolare, spesso interrotto da stalattiti appuntite o concrezioni pendenti, e lo costringeva continuamente a spostarsi per aggirare i punti pericolosi, o abbassarsi ben più del consueto sotto quelle sporgenze, per paura che il suo dolce carico le urtasse.

In breve, seppur non particolarmente affaticato, si ritrovò a sbuffare e ansimare, sempre più infastidito dalla situazione, e il giovane, resosi conto del suo stato, accostò le labbra al suo orecchio e gli sussurrò: «Oh, non fare così, nuvoletta di sabbia: tra poco saremo usciti e potrai camminare senza far fatica».

Già pronto a sputargli l'ennesima risposta velenosa l'uomo aprì la bocca, ma, repentinamente, si bloccò sul posto, incapace di credere alle proprie orecchie.

«Jack, come... come mi hai appena chiamato?» domandò, con tono a metà tra l'incuriosito e lo sconvolto.

«"Nuvoletta di sabbia", hai sentito bene. Sai, so che tu mi chiami "fiocco di neve", o perlomeno che lo fai tra te e te, e l'ho trovato un nome davvero tenero, quindi mi sono detto: "Perché non trovarne uno anche per Pitch?". Sarebbe stato tenero anche per te! Però quel nome non ti piace, vero? In effetti non fa impazzire neanche me. Che ne dici di "Idra d'ombra"? Mi aveva molto colpito la storia dell'Idra che mi avevi raccontato! Però non mi convince affatto: l'Idra aveva tante teste, non certo tanti tentacoli. Uh, ho trovato: ti chiamerò "batuffolino oscuro"! Che te ne pare? Se preferisci uno degli altri due dimmelo pure» spiegò tranquillamente Jack.

Non appena l'interlocutore finì il proprio discorso Pitch si rese conto di aver trattenuto il fiato così a lungo da avvertire i propri polmoni bruciare, e si costrinse a riprendere a respirare, ma l'atto gli costò tanta fatica e concentrazione da provocargli una fitta al petto: poche volte in vita sua era rimasto così sconvolto.

Com'era possibile che il ragazzo avesse scoperto quel soprannome? Come aveva potuto svelare un segreto custodito così gelosamente? Lui non lo aveva mai pronunciato, ne era certo, si era addirittura imposto di non pensarlo in sua presenza per evitare lapsus, ne era sicuro, era stato più che attento! Ma quindi, com'era potuto accadere? Forse si era distratto, o l'aveva involontariamente sussurrato nel sonno, durante uno di quei bei sogni che, con sempre maggior frequenza, gli allietavano il riposo? Sembrava l'unica spiegazione possibile, eppure il fatto che non fosse stata del tutto una propria colpa non lo consolava affatto: uno dei suoi più intimi segreti era stato appena messo in piazza, oltretutto dalla persona cui era riferito, rivelando quanto l'Uomo Nero sapesse essere debole e sentimentale, e per questo problema non v'era soluzione possibile. Alla sequela di leziosi epiteti affibbiatigli, poi, non sapeva nemmeno come iniziare a rispondere: era giunta come un fulmine a ciel sereno, colpendolo proprio quando si sentiva più nudo ed esposto e dandogli il colpo di grazia con le tenere qualità che gli attribuiva e che mal si sposavano col suo tenebroso ruolo.

Travolto da questi e mille altri simili pensieri l'uomo si pietrificò sul posto, sordo ai crampi dovuti alla posizione scomoda assunta e ai richiami del compagno, ma infine, esercitando tutto l'autocontrollo di cui era capace, riuscì a riscuotersi. Consapevole che non avrebbe potuto negare con convinzione di aver appellato diverse volte, almeno nella propria mente, Frost con soprannome di "fiocco di neve" decise di evitarsi l'imbarazzo e concentrarsi su quelli che gli erano stati tanto improvvisamente proposti, quindi, con voce adirata, domandò: «E questi ti paiono forse epiteti adeguati per me!?».

Facendo capolino da sopra la sua spalla il giovane commentò: «Oh, Pitch, quanto sei difficile! Visto che non ti piace nessuno dei miei soprannomi proponi qualcosa tu!».

«Che ne dici di "Padrone", "Master" o "mio oscuro Signore"?» replicò con tono acido Pitch.

Immediatamente Jack scoppiò a ridere, provocandogli un piacevole solletico lungo la schiena, quindi gli mormorò: «Oh, Pitch, non ti smentisci proprio mai, non è così? E rimani sempre un gran permaloso! Sta' tranquillo, se questi soprannomi ti imbarazzano tanto eviterò di dirli, però sappi che sono offeso: tu a me ne dai tanti, mentre io non posso usarne nessuno».

L'Uomo Nero, che per fugare il disagio e non perdere ulteriore tempo aveva ripreso a camminare, non poté evitare di sentirsi in colpa di fronte a quell'ingiusta evidenza e, per ovviarvi, dichiarò: «Se troverai un soprannome decente ti concederò di usarlo».

«"Amore mio" è abbastanza decente per te, Pitch?» chiese dolcemente il ragazzo.

«E va bene, ma usalo il meno possibile, e guai a te se te lo lasci sfuggire di fronte ai tuoi strambi amici» lo ammonì l'uomo.

«Promesso!» giurò prontamente Frost.

Lieto di aver finalmente archiviato quella spinosa questione l'uomo evitò ulteriori commenti e, giunto ormai alla fine del tunnel, si preparò ad affrontare il gelo esterno: raccomandando al giovane di tenersi saldamente lo riaggiustò sulla propria schiena, sistemò meglio la veste e, dopo aver preso un profondo respiro, uscì da quella cavità protetta.

Le raffiche di vento glaciale lo aggredirono così improvvisamente e violentemente da farlo quasi barcollare, risalendogli lungo le gambe e scendendogli nella scollatura finché i brividi freddi non si incontrarono, provocandogli la pelle d'oca, ma Pitch tenne duro, avanzando a passo svelto nella bufera per raggiungere il Palazzo di Nord.

Non conosceva l'esatta ubicazione della propria destinazione, ma il proprio intuito, unito all'abilità nell'individuare tracce e alle informazioni inviategli dagli Incubi, gli erano più che sufficienti per orientarsi: dopo aver costeggiato un crepaccio seminascosto girò a sinistra, procedendo finché non riuscì a intravedere, tra la neve abbondante che ormai cadeva dal cielo, un grosso masso tondeggiante, quindi deviò a sud, certo che la meta fosse vicina.

Proprio quando avvertì le proprie membra indebolirsi per l'intorpidimento e il principio di congelamento e Jack scivolargli giù dalle spalle per la stanchezza, una piccola porticina tonda fece capolino nel manto nevoso, e l'uomo, animato da una nuova speranza, accelerò l'andatura.

Sfruttando la nera sabbia in proprio potere la spalancò, corse all'interno senza nemmeno scuotersi di dosso la neve e la richiuse violentemente alle proprie spalle, tirando un sospiro di sollievo: era stata una vera fortuna, per loro, ritrovare rapidamente la via del ritorno in mezzo alla tempesta, e un autentico miracolo non aver subito danni di alcun tipo.

Rassicurato dal tenero bacio che il ragazzo gli diede sul collo come ringraziamento l'Uomo Nero evitò di subissarlo di domande sulla sua salute e, assestandosi in qualche modo sui propri piedi mezzi congelati, si diresse verso il salone centrale, certo che, nonostante non fosse stato esplicitamente dichiarato, i Guardiani si sarebbero riuniti lì; ormai pratico dei meandri di quel Palazzo procedette senza fatica lungo stanze e corridoi, ignorando con aria indifferente le occhiatacce lanciategli da quei pochi Yeti che gli capitò d'incrociare e ringhiando contro quelli troppo insistenti, e quando una miriade di piccole lucine brillanti gli ferì gli occhi capì di essere arrivato.

Scansando il proprio sguardo dal Globo l'uomo raggiunse il soffice divano che si trovava di fronte al fuoco, si inginocchiò per far scendere Frost e si voltò per osservarlo: il compagno, dal canto suo, gli gettò subito le braccia al collo, stampandogli un bacio sul naso e quindi ridacchiando, ma le sue membra tremavano visibilmente, e presto dovette appoggiarsi a lui per sorreggersi.

Ridacchiando Pitch fece per esprimere una battuta, ma all'ultimo riuscì a trattenersi e disse semplicemente: «Non ti sforzare, piccolo, non è necessario che tu resti in piedi: stenditi un poco sul divano a riposare. Visto che non c'è ancora nessuno puoi chiudere gli occhi e dormire un po', se te la senti: ci penserò io a svegliarti non appena arriverà qualcuno».

Mugugnando un incomprensibile ringraziamento il giovane si lasciò guidare verso il sofà, poggiando il capo sul bracciolo ma lasciando le gambe penzoloni, e in pochi secondi si addormentò profondamente.

L'Uomo Nero, colto di sorpresa dal crollo improvviso, si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso intenerito: adorava quel genere di momenti. Nelle prime settimane del loro rapporto la spontaneità con cui Jack si comportava lo aveva spesso spiazzato, facendolo saltuariamente sentire in imbarazzo, ma pian piano si era abituato a quell'atteggiamento dolce e sincero e, uscendo un poco dal proprio guscio, aveva dimostrato di saperli apprezzare, accogliendoli con gioia e a volte, addirittura, partecipandovi. La vista del suo piccolo fiocco di neve addormentato, poi, era uno spettacolo che non poteva perdersi: era incredibile come fosse in grado di assopirsi in qualsiasi istante e luogo; nulla era in grado di disturbarlo, né la luce del sole sul viso, né un forte rumore, né un giaciglio scomodo: lui dormiva e basta, limitandosi a ritrarsi con un mugugno se qualcosa lo infastidiva, e l'incantevole faccino imbronciato che gli si dipingeva sul viso aveva indotto più volte l'uomo a tediarlo di proposito.

Preoccupato che l'altro potesse cadere Pitch si rialzò, si sedette accanto a lui e gli venne in soccorso: come prima cosa lo afferrò delicatamente sotto le ginocchia, alzandogli i polpacci e posandoli sulle proprie cosce in modo che il sangue vi circolasse al meglio e tornasse a riscaldarli; in seguito, aiutandosi con un sottile tentacolo di oscurità, lo fece girare supino, sistemandogli le braccia in grembo, in modo che il petto fosse libero di alzarsi e abbassarsi senza sforzo in un ritmo così calmo e regolare da conciliare il sonno; infine, accortosi che il suo viso non aveva seguito il resto del corpo, si allungò per farlo voltare e lo sistemò su un morbido cuscino, premurandosi che il collo non fosse teso in una posizione innaturale.

Lieto di aver donato al ragazzo un comodo e sereno nido in cui riposare l'Uomo Nero si lasciò andare contro lo schienale, ma presto lo sguardo inquieto gli ricadde nuovamente sul compagno, notando dei particolari fuori posto cui prima non aveva fatto caso: sciocchezze, per la maggior parte, ma cui non v'era motivo di non porre rimedio.

Soddisfatto di aver trovato delle comode scuse per tornare a coccolare l'amato raddrizzò la schiena, intrecciando delicatamente le dita tra i suoi capelli per togliere un sottile filamento di lichene e sistemare le ciocche, ancor più ribelli del solito, assicurando con un fiocco il laccio della casacca, lisciandogli le maniche e l'orlo inferiore affinché la pelle fosse ben coperta e facendo un doppio nodo, in sostituzione di quello singolo che già c'era, alla chiusura dei suoi calzoni.

Si prese tutto il tempo necessario e anche più per portare a termine queste operazioni, compiacendosi di ogni piccolo sospiro emesso dal compagno e concedendosi qualche carezza alla sua pelle serica, ma, proprio quando stava per iniziare a massaggiargli le gambe, un'ombra più chiara delle altre si mosse al limite del suo campo visivo: un particolare forse impercettibile ai più, ma impossibile da non notare per lui che, da sempre, viveva nell'oscurità.

Allarmato si voltò e, in un angolo buio, intravide dapprima due luci scintillanti puntate verso di lui, poi la figura alta e slanciata cui appartenevano, e impiegò poco a capire di chi si trattava.

Ergendosi fiero in tutta la propria altezza Calmoniglio avanzò alla luce del fuoco, il muso distorto in una espressione di assoluto disgusto e gli occhi, ridotti a due fessure, grondanti disprezzo: evidentemente aveva assistito ai dolci vezzeggiamenti di poco prima e non ne era rimasto per nulla intenerito.

Abituato a cogliere ogni dettaglio Pitch notò subito che il Guardiano, seppur apparentemente calmo, aveva le orecchie minacciosamente alzate e le zampe, pronte a scattare, in posizione di attacco, e ne rimase divertito: un atteggiamento tanto aggressivo di fronte a delle banali carezze era così esagerato da parere eccessivo persino a lui, che quasi mai si era pentito di aver assunto comportamenti violenti, e non avrebbe fatto altro che ritorcersi contro il Pooka stesso.

Mentre si figurava gli ennesimi rimproveri che Nord, Dentolina e Sandy avrebbero certo indirizzato al Coniglio di Pasqua, se solo avessero potuto assistere alla scena, una possibile spiegazione a quella condotta tanto ostile gli balenò in mente, insieme ad una perfida idea per smascherarla: un tiro mancino perfettamente conforme al suo ruolo di Uomo Nero, un colpo basso che avrebbe, senza dubbio, lasciato il fastidioso nemico tanto irato e sconvolto da indurlo a tradirsi da solo.

Atteggiando le labbra ad un sorriso allo stesso tempo malizioso e sarcastico l'uomo si adagiò mollemente contro lo schienale del divano, iniziando a massaggiare le gambe di Jack per rilassarlo, quindi, con noncuranza, lasciò scivolare le proprie dita sulle sue cosce, lambendone la parte interna in un punto che sapeva essere molto sensibile e strappandogli un debole gemito.

Fu con immenso piacere che vide Calmoniglio dapprima sussultare, stupito da quel suono per lui inaspettato, e poi mostrare i denti in un silenzioso ringhio, e con incontenibile aspettativa che si preparò a proseguire: l'altro non aveva la minima idea del tremendo errore che aveva compiuto mettendosi contro di lui, e ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze, fino in fondo.

NOTA : La citazione di Jack riguardante il fatto che non riesce a camminare: se non ve la ricordate sappiate che la potete trovare al capitolo 17 (vi consiglio di usare la funzione "trova" di internet e cercare "camminare", troverete un solo risultato che è appunto quello cercato ^^)


	26. Chapter 26

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – VENTISEIESIMA PARTE**

Non appena il gemito di Jack raggiunse le orecchie frementi di Calmoniglio questi mostrò i denti in un ringhio e, con voce alterata, sbottò: «Cosa diamine stai...».

Posandosi l'indice sulle labbra Pitch lo interruppe, incapace di trattenere un ghigno divertito nel vedere l'altro reagire docilmente a quel gesto, quindi sussurrò: «Sssh, Calmoniglio, non vedi che Jack è stanco? Non vorrai svegliarlo, vero?».

Piccato dall'ammonimento, ma impossibilitato a rispondere a tono, il Pooka strinse i pugni e, socchiudendo minacciosamente le palpebre, sibilò: «Vieni qui a parlare, se ne hai il coraggio».

Con una risata tanto bassa da far vibrare l'aria nei propri polmoni l'Uomo Nero smaltì l'ilarità dovuta ad una provocazione così infantile, quindi si concesse lo sfizio di ripagarlo con la sua stessa moneta: indugiando sul divano, mentre disincrociava le gambe, lasciò che la destra si attardasse sulla coscia di Frost, lambendola sensualmente fino a strappargli un ultimo sospiro, e solo dopo essersi assicurato che l'interlocutore l'avesse udita distintamente si preparò a rispondere all'invito.

Soddisfatto del gemito ottenuto insinuò gli avambracci sotto i polpacci del compagno, li sollevò quel tanto che bastava per poter scivolare via e quindi li adagiò morbidamente sui cuscini, procedendo con cautela per non svegliarlo e prendendosi tutto il tempo che ritenne necessario, e anche più, per portare a termine l'operazione: una simile occasione per sconfiggere psicologicamente il proprio maggior oppositore era più unica che rara, ed era opportuno approfittarne fino in fondo per assicurarsi una buona riuscita del piano.

Certo di aver tirato la corda a sufficienza si alzò in piedi, avanzando con passo flemmatico raggiunse l'altro e, seppur faticando a trattenere la gioia nel vedere quanta disapprovazione colmava il suo sguardo, chiese con voce annoiata: «Beh, che c'è?».

«Che cosa gli hai fatto?» lo aggredì il Coniglio di Pasqua.

«Oh, fidati, nulla che non abbia apprezzato» rispose l'uomo con un sorriso sadico.

Rizzando il pelo Calmoniglio sussultò, quindi avvicinò minacciosamente il muso, fino a trovarsi quasi a contatto col suo naso, e, con tono disgustato, domandò: «Come osi anche solo pensare a quel genere di perversioni, oltretutto nella casa di colui che ti ha così generosamente salvato? Avremmo dovuto lasciarti crepare in quella radura, mostro! Per quanto ancora ti approfitterai dell'ingenuità di Jack? Per quanto speri che resterà abbastanza innocente da poter continuare a seviziarlo? Non credere di poter continuare questo gioco in eterno!».

Sbuffando, infastidito, Pitch commentò: «Non mi aspettavo che con delle orecchie simili potessi essere sordo. Non mi hai sentito prima? Non gli ho fatto niente che non abbia apprezzato. Non mi è stato necessario costringerlo, è stato lui stesso a venire da me, come tutte le altre volte, del resto: non è affatto innocente come te lo immagini. Sa bene quello che vuole e non si fa problemi a chiederlo, qualsiasi siano la circostanza e il luogo... oh, guarda un po': lo sta giusto facendo ora. Senti come mi chiama? Non posso non rispondergli: non vorrei mai che soffrisse la mia mancanza».

Voltando le spalle al Guardiano l'Uomo Nero si girò verso l'amato, che, probabilmente disturbato dalla conversazione e dall'improvvisa assenza di calore e coccole, si era inizialmente agitato nel sonno, quindi aveva faticosamente sussurrato il suo nome, allungando un braccio oltre i cuscini come a volerlo cercare: azioni perfettamente consone al raggiro che l'uomo stava preparando per il proprio molesto nemico, ed eseguite con un tempismo tale da sembrare architettate.

Compiaciuto da quel risvolto, tanto inaspettato quanto opportuno, Pitch non esitò e, inginocchiandosi di fianco al ragazzo, si apprestò a premiarlo per l'involontario sostegno fornito: come prima cosa si premurò di fargli avvertire la propria presenza, poggiando la guancia destra contro la sua spalla e stringendolo in un delicato abbraccio; percependo il battito del suo cuore rallentare gli passò il palmo sinistro sul petto, carezzandolo più volte per tranquillizzarlo al meglio e indurlo ad assumere una posizione rannicchiata, che lo avrebbe fatto sentire meno solo ed esposto; infine, fremendo per l'aspettativa, sfiorò con dita leggere come piume le sue labbra, ridisegnandone il contorno e lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro quando queste si schiusero, inumidendogli i polpastrelli.

Oh, quanto avrebbe desiderato rimanere lì col giovane fino al suo risveglio, perdendosi a vezzeggiarlo e fissare il suo viso angelico, vegliando la sua anima per farla sentire protetta e al contempo appropriandosene con gli occhi e il cuore! L'incomodo spettatore, però, glielo avrebbe senza dubbio impedito: il Pooka sarebbe probabilmente intervenuto a fermarlo e, se anche si fosse astenuto da un sì rozzo atto, la sua sola presenza era fonte di tale fastidio da impedirgli di godersi quel momento in pace. Era giunto il tempo di sistemare quello scocciatore, allontanandolo definitivamente in modo da eliminare anche l'ultimo patetico ostacolo tra sé e Jack: era ora di porre fine a quegli sciocchi battibecchi cui aveva dovuto forzatamente partecipare nei giorni precedenti, zittendolo una volta per tutte.

Mentre ancora tentennava all'idea di doversi allontanare dal suo dolce fiocco di neve, proprio quando questi sembrava desiderare così tanto la sua compagnia, una magnifica idea gli sovvenne: una perfetta stoccata prima del colpo di grazia, che avrebbe lasciato Calmoniglio così inferocito da garantirgli la perfetta riuscita del piano.

Senza indugiare oltre si spostò, fino a chinarsi sull'orecchio del compagno, quindi, con tono mellifluo e allo stesso tempo possessivo, mormorò: «Oh, non ti agitare, piccolo mio, sono qui con te e ci sarò sempre. Ricordi? Tu sei mio, mio, e mio soltanto: mi apparterrai per sempre, e non ti lascerò mai solo».

Intenerito e compiaciuto dal mugugno soddisfatto che Frost emise a quella frase Pitch si rialzò e, voltandosi verso il Coniglio di Pasqua, lo trovò esattamente nelle condizioni in cui sperava: arrabbiato, disgustato, pronto all'attacco, ma anche triste e smarrito.

Cercando forse di coprire la confusione che lo aveva colto il Guardiano rizzò le orecchie e sbottò: «Jack non ti appartiene!».

L'Uomo Nero, tuttavia, non si lasciò distrarre e, con un'espressione provocatoria, sussurrò: «Calmoniglio, sbaglio o quella che provi non è solo ed unicamente rabbia? Sinceramente trovo che tu te la prenda un po' troppo per l'atteggiamento che tengo nei confronti di Jack: non ho mai oltrepassato i limiti della decenza in pubblico, quello che faccio in privato è affar mio e di Jack e, oltretutto, nessuno degli altri Guardiani si è mai lamentato di alcunché. Come mai sei l'unico a prendertela tanto? Capisco che tu possa non approvare il nostro rapporto, ma la tua opposizione è eccessiva e le tue critiche spesso ingiustificate: persino i tuoi amici se ne sono accorti. Come mai tutto questo trasporto nell'odio che provi per me? Stai diventando sentimentale, Calmoniglio? Sei forse _geloso_?».

A quell'ultima parola, pronunciata con particolare incisività, Calmoniglio sbarrò gli occhi, lasciando chiaramente trasparire il panico che lo aveva assalito e facendosi piccolo piccolo, come a volersi nascondere da quell'accusa. L'uomo colse al volo l'occasione per rincarare la dose, avanzando fino a raggiungerlo e commentando: «Oh, ma guarda un po': che strana reazione hai avuto! Ho forse colto nel segno? Dal tuo sguardo colpevole direi proprio di sì! Ma, dopotutto, ti capisco perfettamente: poter avere il cuore e il corpo di Jack è un piacere incommensurabile. Scommetto che hai già provato a figurarti come sarebbe, per te, essere al mio posto, ma i tuoi sogni non possono che essere una sbiadita imitazione della realtà: tu non conosci Jack, e non lo conoscerai mai. Non hai idea di quanto sia liscia e morbida la sua pelle, non potrai accarezzarla fino ad essere in grado di ritracciare a memoria ogni sua forma e piega, non saprai mai quanto può diventare bollente. E Jack, oh, Jack è un compagno assolutamente perfetto! Mi aiuta in ogni occasione, con una solerzia che nemmeno i miei Incubi dimostrano, mi cerca sempre e sempre festeggia per i nostri incontri, e, alla fine, sempre si concede, con una malizia e una sicurezza tali da far pensare che sia nato solo ed unicamente per quello. Ti piacerebbe poterlo possedere, almeno una volta, non è così? Vederlo spogliarsi lentamente di fronte a te, avvertire le sue mani affusolate cercarti e corteggiarti ogni muscolo, guardarlo aprire le gambe per chiedere soddisfazione, gemere senza ritegno mentre ti implora per avere di più, e...».

Pitch non fu mai in grado di concludere quel climax magnificamente ideato, poiché un improvviso disorientamento lo colse: un attimo prima si trovava in piedi di fronte al Pooka, intento a fissarlo e provocarlo, e un attimo dopo la sua vista era mancata e, insieme ad essa, il senso dello spazio e del tempo. Sbattendo le palpebre riuscì a dissipare parzialmente la cortina nera che gli era calata sugli occhi e, di fronte a sé, individuò un oggetto color miele ed allungato: di cosa si trattava? Era una trave? Oppure un bastone? E come faceva a reggersi orizzontalmente di fronte alle sue iridi senza cadere? Forse era in grado di galleggiare nell'aria, esattamente come stava facendo lui stesso in quel momento?

Nel vano tentativo di risvegliare la propria mente annebbiata l'Uomo Nero scosse debolmente il capo e, a quel semplice gesto, tutte le sensazioni che erano state temporaneamente addormentate tornarono alla vita, più vivide e pungenti che mai: una luce intensa e pulsante gli ferì le pupille, l'intenso odore del legno e della cenere gli riempì le narici, un sapore metallico gli invase la bocca e un dolore acuto alla schiena e al viso lo assalì.

Inspirando profondamente per metabolizzare quelle percezioni così improvvise e farle scemare, focalizzò un particolare alla volta, per cercare di comprendere la situazione senza affaticarsi eccessivamente: come prima cosa si concentrò sul chiarore che lo aveva quasi accecato, notando solo in quell'istante i suoi toni aranciati e le sue variazioni irregolari d'intensità e identificandolo, quindi, col fuoco del camino; poi si lasciò pervadere dal profumo resinoso che lo aveva avvolto, riconoscendo in esso il sentore dell'abete intagliato e intuendo di trovarsi accanto ad uno sgabello di quel materiale, che ricordava trovarsi accanto al divano; infine, mentre cercava di distendere i muscoli per riprendersi, realizzò che una superficie dura e piatta gli premeva continuamente contro le clavicole e il coccige, accompagnata da una sensazione di freddo crescente, e capì di trovarsi steso sul pavimento.

Ormai perfettamente in sé Pitch impiegò poco a ricostruire l'accaduto e interpretare gli ultimi indizi che aveva raccolto: Calmoniglio, esasperato dalle provocazioni, doveva averlo colpito al viso, tanto brutalmente da spaccargli un labbro, e tanto velocemente da coglierlo di sorpresa e scagliarlo sull'assito, lasciandolo semisvenuto.

Aggrappandosi alla seggiola per avere un sostegno l'Uomo Nero tornò col torace eretto e, non appena si portò la destra alla bocca per massaggiarla, si rese conto che il danno era molto più esteso di quanto aveva pensato inizialmente: tutti i denti delle due arcate sinistre erano stati danneggiati, alcuni solo scheggiati, altri completamente divelti, e i loro frammenti gli ferivano il palato, aggiungendo nuovo sangue a quello, già abbondante, che aveva appena versato. Percependo il flusso aumentare al punto da colargli sul mento s'apprestò a porre rimedio: dapprima radunò con la lingua le schegge d'osso più grosse, le sputò e si premurò di lanciarle nel fuoco, per non macchiare il pavimento; dunque deglutì il resto del fluido, ignorando con un sadico sorriso i fastidiosi graffi che le scaglie dimenticate gli causarono alla gola: aveva vinto.

Una risata malata e impossibile da arrestare gli partì dal fondo dello stomaco, gorgogliando nel sangue che ancora stillava e liberandosi a malapena dalle sue labbra ingiuriate, mentre le spalle e quasi l'intera schiena si scuotevano per l'ilarità: aveva vinto su quello sciocco Pooka che tanto odiava e tanto lo odiava, stuzzicandolo fino a farlo imbestialire e guidandolo subdolamente verso un torto per il quale non poteva esservi perdono.

Leccandosi la dentatura e la carne martoriata con un che di compiaciuto, si complimentò con sé stesso: nonostante la malattia affrontata e la convalescenza ancora in corso non aveva perso il proprio smalto, ed era riuscito abilmente a raggirare il proprio interlocutore, inducendolo a tradirsi in modo addirittura più grave e plateale di quando avesse osato pianificare. Che cosa avrebbero detto i Guardiani una volta entrati nel salone e visto la scena? Non era difficile intuire a chi avrebbero dato ragione e a chi torto: i tagli e i lividi sul suo volto erano una prova più che sufficiente di chi fosse stata la vittima e chi il carnefice. Non sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto al Coniglio di Pasqua, se lo aspettassero l'esilio, una punizione o un semplice ammonimento, ma di certo, dopo un gesto simile, nessuno si sarebbe più fidato di lui: l'Uomo Nero aveva vinto la guerra, e una pace umiliante si prospettava per lo sconfitto.

Proprio mentre s'apprestava a dare un freno alla propria fantasia e ricomporsi per concludere la recita, un rumore frusciante attirò la sua attenzione, seguito da passi affrettati, e, supponendo che il Guardiano stesse accorrendo per rincarare la dose, Pitch si rannicchiò contro il mobile, alzando un braccio per difendersi; in verità non aveva paura di lui, né dei pugni e dei calci che avrebbe potuto dargli e che non avrebbero fatto altro che confermare quanto ingiusto e tirannico lo avessero fatto diventare le sue assurde convinzioni, ma voleva evitare di subire ferite serie: i denti gli erano ormai quasi del tutto ricresciuti, ma un osso spezzato avrebbe di certo richiesto più cure, e lui non aveva intenzione di elemosinare di nuovo aiuto e far preoccupare Jack.

La scena che spiò da sotto il proprio avambraccio, tuttavia, smentì ogni supposizione: ad avanzare con una camminata decisa era stato il ragazzo, e, prima ancora che potesse rimproverarsi per aver disturbato il suo sonno e chiedersi cosa stesse facendo, l'uomo lo vide brandire il bastone con entrambe le mani, sollevarlo sopra la testa e calarlo su quella di Calmoniglio.

Una luce abbagliante scaturì dal centro della verga, accompagnata da un rumore secco e crepitante, e, per un attimo, illuminò la stanza così violentemente da farla sembrare completamente bianca; accecato da essa Pitch fu costretto a schermarsi le iridi col palmo, sbattendo le palpebre per eliminare la macchia luminosa che gli era rimasta impressa sulla retina e rabbrividendo al vento gelido che lo colpì all'improvviso, ma, nonostante il disorientamento, udì perfettamente il lieve tonfo in seguito al quale tutto tornò alla normalità.

Il Pooka doveva certo trovarsi da qualche parte lì accanto, dolorante per il colpo ricevuto e col muso coperto di sangue, ma l'Uomo Nero non lo avrebbe notato nemmeno se se lo fosse trovato in braccio: di fronte a lui, riverso a terra, era steso il suo dolce fiocco di neve, immobile come era stato durante la notte della Vigilia di Natale, e quell'immagine era così terribile da renderlo cieco a qualsiasi altro particolare.

Un'ondata di panico lo pervase, attanagliandogli il petto e la gola e portandolo sull'orlo del panico: aveva giurato a sé stesso di non mettere mai più in pericolo di vita il compagno, e aveva fallito. Non aveva importanza il fatto che Frost avesse agito in completa autonomia, intervenendo in modo inaspettato: l'uomo avrebbe dovuto comunque prevedere che, a causa del trambusto, si sarebbe svegliato e sarebbe accorso in sua difesa, e agire di conseguenza. Provocare il Coniglio di Pasqua fino a quel punto era stata una pura follia, uno sfizio che si era voluto concedere, tanto crudele quanto superfluo: esistevano decine di altri modi più sicuri e civili per far cessare le lamentele che tanto lo tediavano, dalla discussione costruttiva al semplice ignorare, ma lui era stato troppo egoista per pensare di ricorrervi.

Piangere sul latte versato, tuttavia, a nulla serviva, dunque radunò le forze e, un po' arrancando ed un po' trascinandosi, raggiunse il giovane; senza perdere altro tempo lo abbracciò, poggiando le labbra sulla sua fronte e facendo scivolare indice e medio sulla carotide, e finalmente tirò un sospiro di sollievo: la sua temperatura era leggermente inferiore al consueto, ma oscillazioni simili erano nella norma, e i battiti erano perfettamente regolari.

Mentre s'apprestava a prestargli i primi soccorsi un debole ronzio scese dal soffitto del salone, intensificandosi sempre più a mano a mano che si avvicinava, ed una voce acuta e preoccupata proruppe: «Per tutti i dentini, che cosa è successo qui!? Pitch, Jack sta bene o è ferito?».

Alzando gli occhi verso Dentolina Pitch rispose: «Per fortuna sta bene. Non è sveglio, ma battito e temperatura sono regolari, e lui non ha subito ferite. Probabilmente è svenuto a causa del colpo: il suo bastone non si è rotto, ma ci sono molte schegge qui intorno e, se si è danneggiato, Jack ne è di certo rimasto indebolito».

«Oh, che sollievo!» esclamò la fata, portandosi il palmo sinistro al cuore, quindi proseguì: «Forza, mettilo sul divano: riposare un poco lo aiuterà a riprendersi».

Annuendo l'Uomo Nero passò l'avambraccio sinistro sotto la schiena di Jack e il destro sotto le sue ginocchia, quindi, sollevandolo attentamente, si tirò in piedi; si concesse qualche secondo per assestarsi meglio sui piedi e schiarire la propria vista sfocata, dunque avanzò verso il divano e, con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace, lo adagiò sopra i cuscini, curandosi di sistemarlo in modo da non provocargli crampi.

«Molto bene, Pitch. Ora che Jack è al sicuro abbiamo una questione importante da risolvere» sentenziò Dentolina, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Prima ancora di potersi insospettire per l'improvviso cambio di atteggiamento l'uomo si sentì afferrare saldamente per un orecchio e trascinare via, con una forza tale da spiazzarlo e impedirgli di reagire: gli sembrava di essere stato agguantato da una tenaglia d'acciaio, opprimente nella sua soffocante stretta e terribilmente affilata, e qualsiasi movimento involontario che deviava dal docile assecondarla gli provocava fitte di dolore. Proprio quando riuscì a riprendersi dallo stupore che lo aveva colpito e iniziare ad imbastire una prima debole difesa, un guaito gli giunse alle orecchie, seguito da da sonore proteste e rumori di strisciamento, e Pitch comprese che Calmoniglio stava subendo la stessa sorte, ma lo ignorò: non nutriva il minimo interesse per il Pooka, soprattutto in quel momento, e l'unica cosa che gli premeva era liberarsi e tornare dall'amato.

«Dentolina, che diavolo stai facendo!?» ruggì.

«Oh, non provate ad abbindolarmi: ho visto tutta la scena da lontano! Vi siete comportati entrambi in modo incivile, e avete agito in maniera così infantile da sembrare più immaturi di bambini di cinque anni! E' ora che raffreddiate i vostri bollenti spiriti!» li rimproverò la Fata dei Dentini.

Dando uno strattone più violento degli altri li zittì e li guidò all'interno di uno stretto corridoio, quindi, usando abilmente un piede, aprì una porticina e, uno dopo l'altro, li scagliò nella neve fresca; pulendosi le mani per lasciargli tutto il tempo di riprendersi la fata attese che si girassero, infine concluse: «Nord non è ancora tornato, ma so per certo che non tollera ospiti incivili nella sua casa, quindi rimarrete qui finché non avrete chiarito i vostri problemi ed appianato le divergenze. Chiaro? Buona conversazione, e guai a voi se fate di nuovo a botte!».

Il rumore del legno che sbatteva e veniva richiuso con la sbarra giunse ovattato alle orecchie di Pitch, non tanto per effetto del vento che ruggiva attorno a lui e della neve che smorzava ogni suono, ma per l'incredulità che provava: era stato insultato, picchiato, il suo amato era caduto esanime a terra, e Dentolina non aveva trovato niente di meglio da fare che sbatterlo fuori dal Palazzo? Lui era il Re degli Incubi, il Signore delle Tenebre, non un patetico bambino da educare! Lui meritava solo rispetto e nessuno doveva osare trattarlo in quel modo! Ma, soprattutto, nessuno doveva osare separarlo da Jack, per di più se questi stava male: aveva giurato a sé stesso di proteggerlo, vigilare sulla sua salute e garantire il suo benessere, e negargli la sua vista in un momento simile gli provocava una rabbia ben maggiore di quella che aveva provato venendo sconfitto dai Guardiani.

Accecato dall'ira avanzò, scostando con malagrazia Calmoniglio che, dolorante e rassegnato, si era accucciato nella coltre per massaggiarsi il naso, raggiunse il portone e, bussandovi con forza, ruggì: «Dentolina, apri immediatamente questa porta!».

Non udendo risposta bussò di nuovo, poi vi batté i pugni, sovrastando il rumore dei colpi e degli scricchiolii dei cardini col tono sempre più alterato della propria voce, ma nulla cambiò; tuttavia, proprio quando, indignato, si stava preparando a buttarla giù a calci, udì un suono provenire dall'interno e si calmò.

Dopo pochi secondi l'ingresso venne schiuso e la testa della fata sbucò dallo spiraglio.

«Era ora!» esclamarono in coro l'Uomo Nero e il Pooka.

«No no, ragazzi, non v'illudete: non sono venuta per farvi entrare. Volevo solo avvisarvi di due cose. Pitch, prima di tutto voglio riferirti che Jack sta bene: si è ripreso, per ora sta riposando sul divano, ma tra poco aggiusterà il bastone; non hai ragione di preoccuparti, quindi pensa semplicemente a riparare ai tuoi errori. Calmoniglio, sappi che ti riterrò responsabile se Pitch si ammalerà o si congelerà i piedi, quindi fai qualcosa per evitarlo. Auguro di nuovo ad entrambi una proficua conversazione» disse la Fata dei Dentini.

Ritraendo di scatto il capo richiuse l'accesso, sigillandolo dall'interno così velocemente che l'uomo non riuscì nemmeno a bloccarla e, per la seconda volta, si trovò dal lato sbagliato della porta: ormai la situazione, oltre che inammissibile, stava diventando ridicola.

Ringhiando assalì la porta con un destro ed un gancio, ignorando le schegge che gli si piantarono nelle nocche, e il Pooka, esasperato, sbottò: «E' inutile che la richiami, non ti aprirà mai in questo modo! Quando Dentolina si mette in testa qualcosa non c'è verso di farle cambiare idea: ci lascerà qui fuori».

«Lo vedremo!» replicò l'Uomo Nero, senza neanche voltarsi a guardarlo.

In breve, tuttavia, gli fu chiaro che la violenza non era la soluzione: Dentolina non dava alcun segno di aver cambiato idea, e lui avrebbe impiegato ore per buttar giù un legno così solido e indurito dal tempo; tuttavia, ove la forza bruta falliva, l'astuzia avrebbe di certo avuto successo.

Poggiando la fronte contro l'odiata barriera per concentrarsi, evocò un tentacolo di sabbia magica, abbastanza sinuoso da riuscire a controllarne ogni movimento e sufficientemente sottile da poterlo insinuare nello spiraglio tra il terreno e il portone, quindi agì: dirigendolo abilmente riuscì a superare l'ostacolo e raggiungere la barra che bloccava l'accesso, ma, quando provò a sollevarla, non vi riuscì. Frustrato riprovò, ancora, ancora e ancora, ma quella spira oscura era troppo esile per poter smuovere un simile peso; piantando le unghie negli stipiti fece confluire maggior potere nella rena nera, per ingrossarla, ma questa non riuscì a passare attraverso la luce della porta; ormai disperato tentò di moltiplicare i tentacoli, per supplire alla debolezza col numero, ma a quel punto le forze lo abbandonarono e, ormai esausto, cadde a terra.

Un tremito incontrollabile lo prese, scuotendogli le spalle e gli arti, ma solo quando iniziò a battere i denti realizzò quale fosse la causa di tutto ciò: la temperatura del suo corpo si stava abbassando rapidamente, e sulla punta di mani e piedi era già ben visibile un principio di congelamento. Scioccamente, preso da quel misto di rabbia, indignazione e preoccupazione che ancora non riusciva a sopire nella propria mente, non aveva fatto caso al freddo, ma, col senno di poi, capì che sarebbe stato più saggio proteggersi da esso: la convalescenza ancora in corso e la giornata movimentata non gli avevano lasciato molte energie di riserva e, rimanendo esposto alle intemperie, lui le aveva definitivamente esaurite.

Strisciando a fatica verso l'ingresso vi si accoccolò contro, nel tentativo di sfuggire al gelo, ma questo evase la sua difesa, risalendogli dalla pianta dei piedi, scendendo lungo la profonda scollatura, penetrando dagli spacchi laterali della sua veste e aggredendolo in ogni modo, finché lui non riuscì nemmeno a rimanere rannicchiato.

Ormai tanto intontito da poter intravedere solo un candore indistinto intorno a sé lasciò che le gambe affondassero nella neve e che le braccia scivolassero a terra, spalancate nella resa finale: non c'era modo di oltrepassare quella porta.

Un'ombra di rimpianto calò su di lui, facendogli provare un chiaro senso di colpa: era stato un autentico idiota a provocare Calmoniglio in quel modo. Non aveva importanza che lui lo avesse tediato ben oltre il sopportabile, che fosse stato scortese e maleducato nei suoi confronti, perché nessuna di queste era una scusa sufficiente: l'inciviltà non giustifica l'inciviltà, in nessun caso, e violare questo principio lo aveva solo fatto finire dalla parte del torto. Non aveva alcun dubbio di aver avuto ragione sin dal principio, ovviamente, e lasciarsi insultare senza rispondere a tono o vendicarsi non era certo un comportamento a lui congeniale, ma, lasciandosi andare ai propri istinti, aveva dimenticato una cosa fondamentale: Jack veniva prima di tutto quanto, persino del suo ruolo di Uomo Nero. Essendo il suo compagno era coinvolto in prima persona nella faccenda, dunque era naturale che ne sarebbe rimasto toccato: l'uomo si sarebbe dovuto trattenere pensando all'amato, per proteggerlo dalle conseguenze di atteggiamenti infantili e nocivi e dimostrargli che era davvero disposto a cambiare, almeno in parte, per lui. Con quell'atto egoista, invece, aveva non solo perso un'occasione per dimostrargli implicitamente il proprio amore, ma anche esposto il ragazzo ad un pericolo, e questo non poteva perdonarselo. Sebbene in passato Frost si fosse ripreso egregiamente dalla rottura del proprio bastone e Dentolina gli avesse assicurato che stava bene, Pitch non riusciva a dissipare la propria preoccupazione: solo vedendolo in salute coi propri occhi sarebbe riuscito a tranquillizzarsi, ma, ormai, non lo poteva più fare; l'unica piccola consolazione che gli rimaneva era la consapevolezza che il giovane si trovasse in un luogo sicuro e caldo, accudito da una delle migliori infermiere che mai avesse conosciuto.

Sospirando un'ultima volta l'Uomo Nero si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sorriso al ricordo di tutti quei momenti passati insieme alla fata, alla sua generosa disponibilità e alla sua sempre tempestiva complicità, ma presto il gelo lo sopraffece e quelle memorie scivolarono nuovamente nei recessi della sua mente: pensare, in una circostanza simile, gli risultava troppo faticoso.

Proprio quando il sonno iniziò a pesargli sulle palpebre tanto da indurlo ad abbassarle, qualcosa di caldo e soffice lo afferrò, agguantandolo per le spalle e avvolgendogli il torace con un vellutato tepore; ancora troppo debole l'uomo si lasciò prendere senza opporsi, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi e lasciandosi abbracciare: quando, in passato, si era ritrovato in una situazione simile? Dove aveva già percepito quel morbido calore e quell'intenso sentore di clorofilla e fiori?

Intestardendosi provò a rifletterci, seppur disturbato dai continui fremiti di quell'entità che ancora non riusciva ad identificare, ma dopo un minuto scarso dovette capitolare: era troppo stanco, troppo provato per poter combattere, e cedere alla dolce tentazione sembrava la cosa più giusta da fare. Perché mai non avrebbe dovuto assopirsi e riposare un po'? Non aveva intenzione di dormire a lungo, solo per qualche istante, poi sarebbe senza dubbio riuscito a svegliarsi e risolvere l'enigma, ne era sicuro.

Con un sorriso si lasciò scivolare nell'oblio, ma non fece neanche in tempo a rilassare i muscoli che qualcosa intervenne: quell'essere misterioso, con uno strattone, lo sollevò, strappandolo all'oscurità mentale in cui stava cadendo, e, senza attendere oltre, lo trascinò con sé, in una tenebra fisica ben più tangibile e spaventosa.


	27. Chapter 27

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – VENTISETTESIMA PARTE**

Un'ondata di panico assalì Pitch nel momento in cui si sentì trascinare via: non si aspettava di venir strattonato così improvvisamente, e il fatto di essere stato forzatamente risvegliato da un torpore ovattato aveva accresciuto ancor di più il suo stupore. Ancora non aveva intuito l'identità della creatura che lo aveva rapito, ma ciò che stava accadendo non presagiva nulla di buono: l'essere, infatti, aveva drasticamente cambiato il proprio atteggiamento amorevole, serrando la stretta attorno al suo torace al punto da mozzargli il fiato e non esitando a piantargli le unghie nel costato per non perdere la presa, e la rapidità con cui si muoveva suggeriva una prestanza fisica cui era difficile opporsi.

Nonostante il notevole autocontrollo che, nella propria lunga esistenza, aveva ormai imparato ad esercitare, l'uomo non poté evitare di farsi prendere dall'ansia: il tunnel in cui stavano viaggiando era buio, stretto, soffocante per l'umidità e il calore che trasudavano dalle pareti e terribilmente simile a quello che conduceva alla prigione di Behemuth. Non aveva alcuna importanza il fatto che lui fosse sempre vissuto nell'oscurità e si fosse servito in continuazione di luoghi simili per nascondersi e svolgere il proprio compito: entrarci di propria volontà era ben diverso dal venirci costretto; rimembrava bene il terrore puro che aveva provato quando i Purosangue lo avevano assalito, avvinghiandosi al suo corpo e trascinandolo con sé, lontano dalla luce, sempre più in profondità, fino ad intrappolarlo ed attaccarlo, strappandogli le vesti e la speranza, e non voleva ripetere l'esperienza.

Certo che, a breve, i mostri sarebbero accorsi a straziargli la carne con i propri denti, l'Uomo Nero provò a divincolarsi, aggrappandosi con la forza della disperazione a quel braccio che lo aveva agguantato e piantando i piedi nel terreno, ma non ottenne alcun risultato: le sue dita tremanti non riuscivano a far presa su quell'avambraccio, soffice ma duro, e i piedi scivolavano sul terriccio compatto senza rallentare la creatura.

Proprio quando il panico e il senso di claustrofobia crebbero al punto da fargli temere di impazzire la lunga galleria finì e il misterioso rapitore ne balzò fuori, lasciando finalmente andare l'uomo e lanciandolo sul terreno; questi, intontito e accecato dalla luce improvvisa, rotolò senza nemmeno provare a frenare la propria corsa, ringraziando l'erba soffice che attutì ogni colpo e, infine, fermandosi contro una cunetta, ove giacque un poco in attesa di riprendersi.

Quando finalmente, aprendo gli occhi, riuscì a focalizzare il paesaggio circostante, si voltò, cercando con lo sguardo l'essere che lo aveva portato sin lì e alzando le braccia in posizione di guardia: essendo disteso non poteva certo incutere timore, né sperare di difendersi con successo in caso di un attacco brutale, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi fin dal principio.

Tuttavia, di fronte a sé, invece di una bestia spaventosa o un nemico sconosciuto, non trovò altri che Calmoniglio, intento a lisciarsi la pelliccia, il muso ostinatamente rivolto da un lato, e non riuscì a non sgranare le iridi per lo stupore.

«Calmoniglio? Sei stato tu a portarmi qui?» domandò con tono esitante.

«Sì, chi altri vuoi che sia stato?» rispose bruscamente il Pooka, scuotendo il pelo.

Perplesso Pitch si guardò attorno per ambientarsi: il prato in cui si trovava non era altro che una piccola radura fiorita, circondata da rocce muscose e rampicanti tesi tra l'una e l'altra fino a formare una verde tettoia; al classico odore di polline, terra umida e sottobosco che si aspettava, tuttavia, erano mischiati altri sentori: a seconda di come inclinava il capo riusciva a riconoscere il sentore dello zolfo, quello dell'alcool, quello secco dell'argilla e quello metallico del ferro.

Nonostante avesse ormai intuito quale fosse il luogo in cui si trovava preferì avere una conferma e, mentre si rialzava in piedi, chiese: «E' la tua tana questa, giusto? Perché mi hai portato qui?».

«Sì, è la mia tana. E non farti strane idee: ti ho portato qui solo perché stavi congelando» spiegò il Coniglio di Pasqua.

Sorpreso dalla risposta e in imbarazzo per essere stato salvato l'Uomo Nero commentò: «Beh, non ti avevo chiesto di darmi una mano, quindi potevi evitare!».

«Ma prego, Pitch, non c'è di che! Sappi che, se fosse stato per me, ti avrei lasciato fuori da quella porta a congelare! L'unico motivo per cui ti ho portato qui è stata la minaccia di Dentolina, quindi non farti strane idee!» precisò con veemenza Calmoniglio.

«Oh, povero piccolo coniglietto, hai paura della Fata dei Dentini? Ad ogni modo, come mai hai ripetuto per ben due volte "non farti strane idee"? Che cosa intendi? Devo forse dedurre che non sei geloso di Jack, ma di me?» lo provocò l'uomo, ammiccando.

«Ma fammi il piacere! Tu mi disgusti, e mi disgusta quello che fai! Io non penso a quella roba, non ci riesco neanche! Non sono malato come te» lo rimbeccò il Pooka.

«Oh, scusa, Calmoniglio, non pensavo avessi problemi di prestazione. Manca l'attrezzatura o l'abilità?» insinuò Pitch.

Il Coniglio di Pasqua rimase così stupito dalla domanda a bruciapelo che, per qualche secondo, non riuscì nemmeno a respirare; stette immobile, boccheggiante e con gli occhi spalancati, ma non appena si riprese gli indirizzò uno sguardo assassino e si accucciò a terra.

L'Uomo Nero intuì subito ciò che l'altro voleva fare, ma non ebbe modo di opporsi a lui: faticando a seguirlo con gli occhi lo vide gonfiare i muscoli e scattare in avanti, quindi colpirlo con una zampata al petto tanto potente da scagliarlo indietro di diversi metri. Seppur a fatica l'Uomo Nero riuscì a cadere semplicemente in ginocchio, invece di rovinare scompostamente a terra, ma fu tutto inutile: prima che potesse riprender fiato un calcio poderoso lo centrò nella schiena, facendogli sbattere il viso contro una roccia e mozzandogli il fiato.

Improvvisamente le orecchie iniziarono a fischiargli, rendendolo sordo a qualsiasi suono e impedendogli di udire l'antagonista avvicinarsi, ma, non appena lo percepì afferrargli un braccio, intuì in che posizione si trovava e agì: mulinando a tentoni l'arto intrappolato riuscì a restituire la stretta, poi, allentandola quel tanto che bastava, liberò il proprio potere, evocando tentacoli oscuri dal proprio palmo e lasciandoli liberi di espandersi.

In pochi istanti il Coniglio di Pasqua fu completamente avvolto dalle spire di sabbia e,nonostante la strenua lotta che oppose, non riuscì a liberarsi: per ogni legaccio che strappava altri ne nascevano, sempre più numerosi e resistenti, e, quando di lui fu visibile solo la testa, si strinsero attorno al suo corpo, chetandolo definitivamente e facendolo inciampare sul prato.

Massaggiandosi una guancia l'uomo si rialzò, gettando solo una rapida occhiata alla propria vittima che ancora si dimenava sull'erba, quindi le diede le spalle: la tentazione di infierire su di essa, infatti, era forte in lui, ma in quel momento aveva ben altre priorità cui pensare.

Concentrandosi per individuare ogni particolare del paesaggio Pitch fece vagare gli occhi in cerca di indizi per tornare al Polo Nord, ignorando le lamentele iniziali di Calmoniglio e quindi il suo ostinato silenzio, ma non riuscì ad individuare nulla di utile. Aggrottando la fronte iniziò a camminare, dirigendosi verso i massi circostanti per guadagnare una posizione elevata e godere di una visuale migliore, ma una voce lo richiamò.

«Pitch...? Cosa stai facendo? Perché non mi attacchi?» domandò il Pooka, interdetto.

«Non ho alcun interesse in te in questo momento: l'unica cosa che desidero è tornare al Polo Nord a vedere come sta Jack, quindi taci e lasciami ritrovare il tunnel in pace» rispose l'Uomo Nero senza interrompere la sua ricerca.

A quella spiegazione il Coniglio di Pasqua abbassò le orecchie, forse parzialmente pentito delle proprie azioni, oppure semplicemente stupito, quindi lo informò: «E' inutile che lo cerchi, Pitch: l'ho richiuso come sempre».

«Beh, allora riaprilo! I miei Incubi ci metteranno un po' ad arrivare, non ho voglia di perdere tempo» sbottò l'uomo.

«Sarebbe comunque inutile! Non hai ancora capito che Dentolina faceva sul serio? Capirà subito che non abbiamo parlato e, se anche così non fosse, ci tradiremmo in pochi minuti! Vuoi di nuovo essere preso per le orecchie e sbattuto fuori? E non provare nemmeno per un istante a pensare di poter entrare con la forza! Nord e Dentolina ti hanno salvato la vita, non puoi pugnalarli alle spalle».

«Taci!» lo zittì Pitch.

Per qualche secondo continuò a vagare, guardandosi intorno per trovare una via d'uscita, ma presto si calmò e si lasciò andare su una roccia: il suo interlocutore aveva ragione su tutti i fronti. Dentolina aveva da sempre dimostrato ottime capacità d'intuizione, al punto che, probabilmente, nemmeno una pace temporanea sarebbe riuscita a ingannarla, e presentarsi alla porta del Palazzo da solo avrebbe fatto insospettire persino un elfo riguardo a ciò che potesse essere accaduto. Entrare con la forza era altrettanto fuori discussione: non era sicuro di avere le energie necessarie per riuscirci, non sapeva quanti yeti sarebbero intervenuti a fermarlo, non aveva dove scappare in seguito, visto che ancora non aveva verificato se il proprio covo era sicuro o meno, e, soprattutto, Jack non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato. Il fatto che una tale presa di posizione fosse ingrata nei confronti dei propri salvatori, invece, non lo tangeva: non aveva importanza quello che avevano fatto per lui, lui non glielo aveva mai chiesto, e, ad ogni modo, non li autorizzava a frapporsi tra lui e il ragazzo; su questo pensiero, tuttavia, non si soffermò a lungo: all'idea del tradimento uno strano senso di disagio lo aveva colto e, non sapendo come gestirlo, preferì soprassedere.

«Suppongo, quindi, che dovremo per forza parlare. E sia, ma fai in fretta» concesse infine l'Uomo Nero.

«Parlare? E questo ti sembra un buon presupposto per parlare!? Te ne stai lì in piedi, con la tua solita aria di superiorità, troppo altezzoso per potermi guardare, mentre io sono qui a terra legato, oltretutto nella mia tana?» proruppe incredulo Calmoniglio.

«Oh insomma, quante pretese!» sbottò l'uomo, visibilmente seccato; «Per caso gradisci anche una comoda poltrona, un buon tè e dei pasticcini?».

«Gradirei poter respirare e sgranchire le gambe, se non è di troppo disturbo!».

Sbuffando e alzando gli occhi al cielo Pitch esitò, ma, alla fine, cedette e, con uno schiocco di dita, fece sparire i legacci oscuri; non appena vide l'altro massaggiarsi le zampe, tuttavia, s'affrettò ad aggiungere: «Tu prova di nuovo ad attaccarmi, a ferirmi o ad ingannarmi in qualsiasi modo, e io farò riapparire quei lacci attorno al tuo collo».

«Devi solo provarci!» lo rimbeccò il Pooka.

Incrociando le braccia l'Uomo Nero gli diede le spalle, fissando ostinatamente il paesaggio e approfittandone per carpirne ogni particolare e individuare i punti deboli di quella tana, ma tenendo le orecchie tese per non perdersi né una mossa né una parola dell'interlocutore; dopo alcuni soffocati rumori iniziali, tuttavia, non udì più nulla: il Coniglio di Pasqua sembrava essersi stiracchiato, rialzato, assestato e sistemato al meglio sull'erba, e poi bloccato, per chissà quale ragione.

Ormai al limite della propria già esigua pazienza l'uomo strinse i pugni e, ben deciso a terminare il discorso il più in fretta possibile, esclamò: «Che hai, ti sei mangiato la lingua per caso? Ti ho liberato, mi pareva fosse quello che desideravi per poter parlare in pace!».

«Lo so, lo so!» tergiversò il Guardiano con fare agitato; «Lasciami solo trovare le parole... e poi, dannazione, mi hai liberato solo poco fa, e te ne stai sulle tue, come pensi che possa parlare in queste condizioni?».

Inviperito Pitch si voltò, pronto a sputargli contro una risposta velenosa, ma questa gli morì in gola non appena individuò l'altro: si aspettava infatti di trovarlo combattivo, fieramente eretto ed in posizione d'attacco, invece quello che si trovò di fronte fu un nemico impacciato, accucciato a terra e intento a sfregarsi le zampe tra loro pur di tenersi occupato.

Lo stupore, tuttavia, venne presto sostituito dal disgusto: come osava quello sciocco essere prendersi gioco di lui in quel modo? Era stato lui ad iniziare, lui a proseguire, lui a chiedere di poter parlare, e quello era il risultato? Un inutile ed imbarazzante silenzio? Un comportamento tentennante tanto patetico da esser degno di una scolaretta al suo primo giorno di lezione? Era inammissibile, e non l'avrebbe tollerato!

«Sei più patetico di una scolaretta al suo primo giorno di lezione!» lo aggredì l'Uomo Nero; «Non abbiamo tutto il giorno, sai? Proprio non ce la fai a trovare le parole giuste? Non importa, parlerò io per te. Dunque, il problema è che tu sei geloso di Jack, non è così? Non sopporti il fatto che stia con me, addirittura che mi parli, e vorresti essere al mio posto. Sulla prima questione rassegnati fin da subito: non lo lascerò mai andare, e lui non riuscirà mai ad allontanarsi da me, quindi accetta il fatto che mi avrai sempre tra i piedi se vorrai vederlo. Sulla seconda questione, beh, che devo dirti? Nemmeno quella ha soluzione. Ponendo che Jack desideri anche te, e non è così, non cambierebbe nulla: io non divido le mie proprietà con nessuno. Speravi forse che potessimo fare a giorni alterni? Oppure che lui potesse stare con te di giorno e con me la notte? O magari addirittura che ce lo potessimo dividere nello stesso momento? Hai già preparato un letto a tre piazze per caso? Avrai intenzione, alla fine di ogni incontro, di chiedergli chi di noi due è stato il migliore? E poi...».

«Per tutte le uova, sta' zitto!» gridò Calmoniglio.

L'uomo non era solito lasciarsi interrompere senza obiettare, o obbedire agli ordini altrui, o accettare una contestazione senza batter ciglio, ma in quel momento non pensò nemmeno per un istante di reagire: quell'urlo disperato gli aveva gelato il sangue nelle vene. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che la sequela di provocazioni avrebbe suscitato una simile reazione, ma, evidentemente, il Pooka si sentiva molto più coinvolto di quanto lui immaginasse: non c'era altra spiegazione per giustificare il modo in cui aveva perso il controllo, arrivando a tremare di rabbia e coprirsi il muso con le zampe per nascondere il dolore.

Pazientemente Pitch aspettò, senza intervenire né per aiutare né per infierire, sfruttando quella piccola pausa per elaborare una pronta risposta da dare all'altro, nel caso in cui avesse ufficialmente ammesso di volersi sostituire a lui come amante di Jack, e, proprio quando riuscì a completare mentalmente un discorso conciso ed efficace, il Coniglio di Pasqua si calmò e iniziò a parlare.

«Avrai pure conquistato il cuore di Jack, Pitch, ma resti sempre un emerito idiota in fatto di sentimenti. Credi davvero che io sia geloso di Jack e di te? Che mi senta attratto da lui e non veda l'ora di dichiararmi? Non posso credere che tu l'abbia davvero pensato! O forse sì, visto quanta mania di possesso hai dimostrato finora: dei due l'unico ad essere geloso sei tu».

L'Uomo Nero scoppiò a ridere e domandò: «Ah, davvero? Non sei geloso? Non mi invidi neanche un po'? Allora dimmi, coniglietto, come mai ti sei sempre messo in mezzo? Com'è che ogni volta che ti sei trovato di fronte a me mi hai sempre insultato e disprezzato? Per quale motivo ti sei sempre prodigato per tenermi lontano da Jack? Per non parlare delle tue due scenate più drammatiche: la prima nel salone di Nord quando è arrivato il Purosangue e la seconda giusto poco prima che Dentolina ci sbattesse fuori. Oh, vero, c'è n'è una terza, che hai fatto giusto pochi minuti fa. Questa non la chiami gelosia?».

«No, idiota, questa la chiamo preoccupazione!» sbottò Calmoniglio.

L'uomo fece per sbuffare, ma il Pooka lo guardò dritto negli occhi e proseguì: «Hai mal interpretato ogni mia azione, Pitch, e, ossessionato dal controllo, hai distorto ogni segnale, tuttavia ammetto di non essere mai stato chiaro e diretto con te: la colpa di tutto questo è parzialmente mia, quindi adesso rimedierò ai miei errori e ti spiegherò ogni cosa. Non mi sono mai sentito attratto da Jack, né quando era ancora un semplice spirito, né quando è diventato un Guardiano: non l'ho mai considerato come un potenziale compagno. Per me lui è solo un amico, anzi, un grande amico: so che è un combinaguai, che preferisce una risata ad un discorso serio e che ha commesso degli errori quando tu ci hai attaccati meno di un anno fa, ma alla fine si è sempre dimostrato leale. Mi ha salvato la vita, lo sapevi? Quando tu hai distrutto le mie uova e hai sabotato la Pasqua tutti i bambini hanno smesso di credere, tutti tranne Jamie, ed è solo grazie a Jack che lui non ha perso la fede. Nonostante lo avessi insultato e scacciato per il suo comportamento irresponsabile nel tuo covo lui è tornato, ha trovato quel bambino prezioso e gli ha parlato per convincerlo a non desistere. Il suo è stato un gesto generosissimo, che non mi aspettavo da un ragazzo all'apparenza così immaturo, e questo, unito all'impossibilità di ripagare il debito e alla necessità di riparare la mia tana, mi ha spinto ad allontanarmi da tutto e da tutti: avevo bisogno di tempo per pensare e il lavoro fisico sembrava lo sfogo migliore. Per sette mesi abbondanti ho visto Jack raramente e solo per breve tempo, e non ho notato alcun cambiamento in lui: mai mi sarei aspettato che ci fosse una simile novità. Vedervi parlare nella radura di Dentolina mi ha spaventato, e sapere che questi incontri andavano avanti ormai da due mesi e che gli altri Guardiani li approvavano mi ha turbato: è stato come se Jack mi avesse tradito una seconda volta. Come ha potuto scegliere te?».

«E' evidente che ha un'opinione ben diversa dalla tua nei miei confronti» rispose seccamente Pitch.

«Non ne sono affatto sicuro!» replicò il Coniglio di Pasqua; «Jack non mi è sempre sembrato consenziente, e anche quando lo sembra si comporta in maniera strana! Non è mai stato dolce o remissivo, eppure, guarda caso, ti tratta sempre in modo gentile e obbedisce ai tuoi ordini. Che gli hai fatto, eh? Lo hai tentato con delle false promesse? Lo stai ingannando, per poter essere sicuro di distruggerlo una volta per tutte? Lo hai corrotto con la tua sabbia magica? Ho visto che ormai ne è sempre ricoperto: ce l'ha sui vestiti, incastrata nei cristalli del suo bastone, su quegli strani lacci che porta alle gambe e persino tra i capelli. Ma non ho visto solo quella, oh, no: sul suo corpo hai lasciato marchi ben peggiori. Lo picchi tutte le volte che lo incontri, non è così? E probabilmente lo insulti anche, giusto? Distruggerlo solo fisicamente non ti basterà, di sicuro vorrai prima vederlo cadere ai tuoi piedi dopo aver perso la ragione e implorando pietà: tu, però, non ne hai mai con lui. So cos'altro gli fai, so come abusi di lui! Non ti fai mai schifo? Non ti senti mai ignobile quando ti approfitti di lui e della paura che prova nei tuoi confronti e che gli impedisce di reagire? Ma cosa me lo chiedo a fare, tu vivi di paura! Ti divertirai un mondo a vederlo piangere e cadere nel panico, e chissà quante volte gli hai fatto del male! Questo, per te, non è altro che divertimento! A te, alla fine, interessa solo vincere, tu odi tutto e tutti, Jack compreso, e...».

«Io lo amo, stolto!» tuonò l'Uomo Nero.

Il Guardiano ammutolì immediatamente, drizzando orecchie e sbarrando gli occhi per lo stupore, ma l'uomo non fu da meno: quella confessione non era stata né programmata né voluta, e si vergognava terribilmente di essersi esposto a tal punto. Aveva impiegato mesi a capire di amare Jack e settimane per trovare il coraggio di dichiararsi a lui, e in tutto questo era sempre stato dolcemente guidato dal ragazzo, o spinto a ragionare da eventi significativi e drammatici: ancora non si sentiva pronto ad ammettere ai suoi vecchi nemici quanto profondo fosse l'affetto che lo legava a Frost. Le parole di Calmoniglio, tuttavia, lo avevano ferito nel profondo, andando a colpirlo proprio dove si sentiva più debole, accusandolo degli stessi crimini che inizialmente aveva pensato di commettere, portando alla luce tutte le sue insicurezze e, quindi, la sua rabbia: era vero, in passato aveva sbagliato innumerevoli volte, sia nei propri pensieri che con le proprie azioni, ma si era pentito di ogni cosa, aveva pagato per i suoi errori e aveva cercato in ogni modo di porvi rimedio. Questo, al giovane, era bastato per perdonarlo, e a Pitch, che sempre si colpevolizzava quando accadeva qualcosa all'amato, era stato necessario diverso tempo per credergli fino in fondo; il Pooka, con le sue parole, minava alla base tutto il percorso che aveva seguito, ma lui non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi di nuovo trascinare nel dubbio e nel dolore: avrebbe difeso con le unghie e con i denti ciò che il suo compagno gli aveva donato.

Fu per questo che, fingendo di non aver fatto alcuna sconvolgente rivelazione, si scosse di dosso l'imbarazzo e proseguì: «Io non odio Jack. Io desidero solo che lui stia bene e sia felice. Mi ucciderei piuttosto che fargli del male, e ucciderei chiunque provasse ad aggredirlo. Il fatto che mi sia frapposto tra lui e la spada di Behemuth non è una dimostrazione sufficiente per te?».

«Bella dimostrazione, davvero! Sei riuscito ad evocarlo alla perfezione e nel pieno dei suoi poteri, complimenti!» replicò, stizzito, il Coniglio di Pasqua.

«So bene com'è andata, coniglio: io ero presente sin dal principio, a differenza tua. So che la colpa è stata mia e solo mia, tuttavia, se davvero avessi semplicemente voluto uccidere o schiavizzare Jack, lasciare Behemuth libero di attaccarlo sarebbe stata la scelta più ovvia e semplice. Come ben sai non l'ho fatto: ho provato a distrarre quella creatura di ombre e, quando ho visto che il pericolo era imminente, ho preferito sacrificarmi per salvare Jack. Te lo ricordi questo? Ti ricordi come mi sono premurato di rinchiudere la bestia nella sua prigione, nonostante fossi allo stremo delle forze? Non l'ho fatto per me, né per voi: l'ho fatto per Jack. L'ho fatto perché non rischiasse mai più di venir ucciso o ferito, perché potesse vivere incolume per tutta l'eternità, con o senza di me. Questa mi sembra una dimostrazione più che sufficiente del fatto che non lo odio» spiegò l'Uomo Nero con tono pacato.

Il Guardiano lo fissò, confuso, e dopo qualche esitazione domandò: «Ma tu non hai mai pensato di corromperlo? Non è quello che desidereresti fare anche in questo momento?».

«Inizialmente sì» ammise l'uomo; «Quando ho visto di cosa era capace ho capito che non avrei mai potuto vincere finché lui fosse stato dalla vostra parte, quindi ho pensato di corromperlo per farlo diventare la mia arma personale. Quando lo avete scacciato l'ho seguito fino in Antartide, gli ho parlato e ho fatto leva sulle nostre caratteristiche comuni per raggirarlo e sconfiggerlo, ma non mi sono reso conto di essermi ferito da solo. Le parole che gli avevo detto mi sono rimaste impresse nella mente e mi ritornavano alla memoria ogni volta che lo incontravo e, pian piano, mi hanno cambiato. E' stato un processo lento, del quale mi sono reso conto appieno solo quando si è completato, poiché i cambiamenti sono sempre consistiti di piccoli dettagli: dapprima volevo semplicemente soggiogare i suoi poteri, poi ho pensato di renderlo il mio servitore più speciale, poi ho desiderato che i suoi occhi, nonostante la corruzione, non diventassero gialli, ma rimanessero azzurri come il cielo, e così via, finché, infine, non ho capito che lui era perfetto così com'è, e che l'unica cosa che bramavo era la sua compagnia. Non posso dire di aver completamente abbandonato l'idea di corromperlo: tuttora provo ancora a convincerlo, ma è diventato più un gioco che un tentativo serio. Non mi interessa più incoronarlo Principe Oscuro: lui è già dalla mia parte».

Calmoniglio, che inizialmente assunto un'espressione fortemente contrariata, sembrò tranquillizzarsi a quelle rassicurazioni, ma, nonostante ciò, insinuò: «E chi mi assicura che tu non stia cercando di raggirarmi?».

«Hai una vaga idea di quanto mi sia costato parlare e ammettere quello che ho ammesso!?» proruppe Pitch, inviperito; «Ti meriteresti un pugno in faccia per quello che hai appena insinuato! Mi tratterrò, ma solo per non allungare ulteriormente il discorso. Allora, hai finito con il tuo interrogatorio o possiamo andare?».

«Se sarai di nuovo così aggressivo puoi star certo che non mi convincerai mai a fidarmi di te!» sbottò il Pooka, alzando i pugni; «Sentiamo un po', visto che non ti interessa corrompere Jack, cosa fai con lui quanto passate del tempo insieme?».

L'Uomo Nero non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso sornione a quella domanda e, per vendicarsi della diffidenza dell'altro, si leccò le labbra e gli indirizzò uno sguardo malizioso. Come immaginava il Coniglio di Pasqua impiegò un poco ad afferrare l'allusione, ma, quando la capì, ne rimase ridicolmente sconvolto: non solo sgranò le iridi smeraldo fino a mostrare il bianco della cornea, ma balzò addirittura indietro, e l'uomo fu certo che, se solo il suo interlocutore non fosse stato completamente coperto di pelliccia, lo avrebbe visto arrossire fino alla punta delle orecchie.

Fortunatamente in pochi secondi il Guardiano si riprese e, dopo aver pestato un piede a terra e gonfiato il pelo per sembrare più autoritario, balbettò: «N-non fare quella faccia compiaciuta, pervertito che non sei altro! Questo è un argomento di cui dobbiamo parlare! Devi per forza fare, ehm, _quelle cose _con Jack!?».

Annoiato Pitch roteò gli occhi e replicò con sarcasmo: «Che c'è, il Guardiano del Divertimento ha forse bisogno di un permesso scritto da parte tua per divertirsi un po'?».

«Non è questione di permesso, è questione che quel genere di cose non sono adatte alla sua età, e non scoppiare a ridere in questo modo! Non ha la minima importanza che Jack abbia vissuto per trecento anni, resta comunque un bambino!» spiegò concitatamente Calmoniglio.

L'Uomo Nero, che già alla prima frase era scoppiato fragorosamente a ridere, faticò non poco a riacquistare il controllo di sé, ma alla fine riuscì a domandare: «Trecento anni sono più che sufficienti per maturare, persino per uno come Jack, ma poniamo pure, per assurdo, che non siano mai passati: fisicamente quanti anni gli dai?».

Il Pooka, preso in contropiede, si grattò il petto per prendere tempo per riflettere, quindi propose: «Uhm, beh, io gliene darei una dozzina, forse. Sì, direi decisamente dodici anni».

A quella risposta l'uomo sospirò incredulo e coprì il proprio sguardo esasperato con la destra, ma alla fine rialzò il capo e, fissando l'altro con aria stanca, commentò: «Ringrazia la tua fortuna sfacciata di aver detto una simile stupidaggine a me e non direttamente di fronte a Jack, perché sono certo che non avrebbe reagito bene sentendosi dare del dodicenne. Stai scherzando, vero? Quando è morto mancava meno di un mese al suo diciassettesimo compleanno».

Immediatamente il Coniglio di Pasqua contestò: «No, sei tu quello che sta scherzando! Com'è possibile che avesse quasi diciassette anni? E' così piccolo e...».

«Non dire sciocchezze, non è così piccolo come dici!» intervenne Pitch; «Non devi paragonarlo a te stesso, o a me, e neanche ai giovani di questa generazione: quando era vivo era un ragazzo piuttosto alto per la sua età. Se invece ti riferisci alla stazza hai parzialmente ragione: è piuttosto magro per avere quasi diciassette anni e, nonostante abbia già le spalle più larghe dei fianchi, non è affatto muscoloso. La spiegazione, però, è semplice: la sua famiglia era povera, sicuramente poteva permettersi solo pasti poco abbondanti e nutrienti, e sono pronto a scommettere che Jack cedeva spesso la sua porzione alla sorella pur di non farle patire la fame».

Il Guardiano assunse un'espressione mortificata a quella notizia: era evidente che non si era mai soffermato a pensare al passato di Jack, forse per disinteresse, forse per dimenticanza o forse per semplice superficialità, che lo aveva portato a pensare che fosse stato allegro e spensierato esattamente come la sua vita immortale. Apprendere che il ragazzo aveva sofferto in silenzio e che aveva vissuto per più tempo da essere umano di quanto lui si immaginava glielo faceva di certo apparire sotto una luce nuova, che, invece di fermarsi al suo comportamento giocoso, iniziava a rivelare sfaccettature più mature del suo carattere; tuttavia, Calmoniglio non era ancora pronto ad accettare tutto senza riserve e, con un fil di voce, protestò: «Va bene, ti credo sull'età, ma dovevi per forza insegnargli quelle...?».

«Oh, dannazione!» lo interruppe l'Uomo Nero, stizzito per le continue lamentele dell'altro e imbarazzato dalle domande intime; «Ho iniziato io, va bene? Lo ammetto, ho iniziato io. Ma non sono stato io a finire. "Quelle cose", come ti piace tanto definirle, non le conosce solo grazie a me: io non gli ho insegnato tutto, una parte di quello che fa l'ha imparata da solo. Quando, mezz'oretta fa, ti ho detto che Jack non è affatto così innocente come pensi non scherzavo: è stato spesso il primo dei due a prendere l'iniziativa. Come già ti ho spiegato prima io voglio che lui stia bene e sia felice, dunque non oserei mai nemmeno toccarlo senza il suo permesso: mi assicuro sempre di avere il suo consenso e, spesso, aspetto che sia lui a proporre, per non rischiare di forzarlo».

Nel sentire quella spiegazione, tuttavia, il Pooka assunse un'espressione ancora più confusa e, aggrottando le sopracciglia, domandò: «Ma come ha fatto a imparare da sol...».

«Non lo so!» tuonò l'uomo, aprendo le braccia con fare esasperato; «Forse le conosceva già prima, forse è andato a istinto, forse ha visto qualcuno farle, forse ha un passato da gigolò o forse è stata Dentolina a spiegargliele! Di certo non le ha imparate da te! Non lo so come le ha apprese, non mi interessa saperlo e, soprattutto, tu non devi volerlo sapere, quindi taci!».

Il Coniglio di Pasqua, che s'era fatto piccolo piccolo nel sentirlo sbottare, tornò subito ad allarmarsi udendo le ultime parole e immediatamente balbettò: «D-Dentolina!? E' stata lei a insegnargliele? Ma cosa le è saltato in mente? Comunque, cos'è un "gigolò"? E cosa vorrebbe dire che Jack ha visto qualcuno farle?».

Travolto da quella sequela di domande Pitch si nascose il volto tra le mani e sospirò: non riusciva a credere che il suo interlocutore potesse essere così allarmista da credere a delle assurdità simili. Jack gli aveva insegnato che scherzare faceva bene allo spirito, sia di chi parlava che di chi ascoltava, e lui aveva deciso di esprimere una battuta proprio per sdrammatizzare quel momento imbarazzante; a giudicare dal risultato, tuttavia, avrebbe fatto meglio ad evitare.

Lasciando cadere le braccia in segno di sconfitta rispose con voce atona: «No, Calmoniglio, non è stata Dentolina a insegnargliele: stavo semplicemente scherzando. Non so davvero come Jack le abbia imparate, ho solo fatto una battuta sperando invano che potessi capirla. E non stare a cavillare su cos'è un gigolò: ti basti sapere che Jack non lo è mai stato».

«Da quando il Re degli Incubi ha imparato a scherzare?» lo stuzzicò il Guardiano con tono canzonatorio.

«Da quando il Guardiano del Divertimento gliel'ha insegnato e da prima ancora! Tu, invece, quando la pianterai di rompere le uova? Non sei stufo, dopo tutto questi secoli, di essere ancora così noioso e petulante?» lo rimbeccò l'Uomo Nero.

Calmoniglio rispose alla provocazione con un borbottio indistinto, ma non andò oltre: evidentemente sapeva di averlo velatamente insultato senza averne motivo e, forse, v'era qualche speranza che si fosse reso conto di essere troppo polemico.

Come a volersi scusare si grattò il capo e ammise: «Beh, ho fatto abbastanza domande su questo argomento: non mi serve sapere di più. Alla fin fine devo ammettere che, quando vi siete svegliati nel regno di Dentolina, Jack era sereno, non si è lamentato di nulla e sembrava felice di poter stare con te, e suppongo vada così tutte le volte».

«Ovvio che sì, Jack non ha alcun motivo di lamentarsi di me» replicò l'uomo.

Il tono neutro e quasi annoiato che aveva utilizzato e la scelta di non fissare l'altro negli occhi erano senza dubbio sembrati al Pooka gesti maleducati e segno di disinteresse, ma Pitch non se ne curò: troppe emozioni lo avevano assalito nell'udire quella frase, e preferiva coprirle con un atteggiamento poco rispettoso piuttosto che rivelarle.

La prima di queste era stata senza dubbio il sollievo: finalmente il Coniglio di Pasqua sembrava star accettando la sua relazione con Jack, e s'intravedeva la possibilità che la smettesse di ostacolarli e criticarli ad ogni piè sospinto. Non che a Pitch servisse la sua approvazione, ovviamente: Frost era suo a prescindere e non gli importava di quello che gli altri pensavano di loro due; tuttavia, non avere oppositori gli consentiva godersi fino in fondo la compagnia dell'amato, vivere una vita più serena e, soprattutto, uscire allo scoperto, abbandonando i luoghi oscuri in cui era sempre costretto a nascondersi e rilassandosi un po'.

Un'altra era stata una immensa soddisfazione: se Jack era parso felice persino ad un personaggio cieco e testardo come Calmoniglio allora doveva essere davvero al settimo cielo quando veniva a trovarlo e passava del tempo con lui. L'Uomo Nero, in realtà, aveva avuto decine e decine di dimostrazioni di questa realtà nei mesi che aveva passato insieme al ragazzo; tuttavia, a causa del proprio animo timido e schivo e di quella perenne sensazione di inadeguatezza che lo assaliva ogni volta che si trovava con qualcuno, aveva spesso dubitato di sé stesso e della propria capacità di prendersi cura dell'altro.

Avere quella conferma, inoltre, non lo aveva solo rassicurato, ma anche insuperbito: da malizioso qual era aveva immediatamente ripensato ai loro molteplici amplessi, ai graffi, agli abbracci, ai morsi, alle spinte e ai gemiti sensuali del giovane: oh, sì, il suo piccolo fiocco di neve si era lamentato eccome in quei momenti, e a gran voce, ma solo per implorarlo di avere di più. La tentazione di accennare questo fatto al Pooka per metterlo in imbarazzo era grande, ma alla fine l'uomo preferì anteporre la saggezza alla dubbia ilarità: convincere il proprio interlocutore era stata un'impresa non da poco e non era il caso di rovinare tutto per concedersi l'ennesima inutile provocazione.

Per non cedere a quella voglia di cattivo gusto si ripeté che, ormai che Jack lo amava, non v'era il minimo motivo di rendere pubbliche le loro unioni, e si concentrò, piuttosto, sul dopo: non gli fu affatto difficile rievocare alla mente il profumo fresco del ragazzo, i suoi caldi abbracci, i suoi baci dolci e la voce melodiosa con cui si dichiarava prima di addormentarsi sfinito, e poi il suo viso rilassato, il suo respiro più lieve di una brezza primaverile e i suoi arti abbandonati in un sonno profondo. Intenerito da questi ricordi Pitch sorrise e s'immaginò come sarebbe stato avere Frost lì con lui: avrebbe tanto desiderato poterlo stringere tra le braccia, godersi il suo risveglio e passare del tempo con lui, chiacchierando e coccolandolo esattamente come aveva fatto nella radura di Dentolina giorni addietro.

Erano state le parole di Calmoniglio a ricordargli quello specifico evento, aiutandolo a rimembrare particolari che lo riempirono di gioia e gli strapparono un sorriso, ma, non appena ci rifletté con maggiore attenzione, un terribile sospetto lo assalì.

Riducendo gli occhi a due fessure l'Uomo Nero fissò il proprio interlocutore e, con tono glaciale, domandò: «Calmoniglio, toglimi una curiosità: quante volte sei venuto a farci visita mentre io e Jack eravamo nel regno di Dentolina?».

Il Pooka scattò quasi sull'attenti a quella domanda e, guardandosi distrattamente intorno, farfugliò: «Oh, quante volte? Beh, sarò sincero, non è che me lo ricordi benissimo, uhm, di sicuro quando vi ho visti insieme e abbiamo parlato un po', poi, ehm, sì, poi in effetti forse anche con Dentolina, ma ora che ci penso non è che ne sia così sicuro, magari mi ha solo raccontato...».

«Non mentirmi!» lo aggredì l'uomo; «Ricordi benissimo tutto quello che è successo! Sei venuto con Dentolina, ma sei tornato anche dopo, non è così? Quando lei è arrivata Jack stava ancora dormendo, vile voyeur che non sei altro!».

Il Coniglio di Pasqua provò a parlare, ma Pitch non gliene diede il tempo: con un ringhio evocò una manciata di sabbia magica e gliela scagliò contro, ma, vedendo che l'aveva schivata, tornò alla carica con nuovi attacchi.

«Tu, misero roditore da quattro soldi, come hai osato tornare di nascosto a spiarci? Che cosa speravi di vedere, eh? Ci hai studiati mentre dormivamo, hai origliato la nostra conversazione, hai ficcato il naso nei nostri affari, ma soprattutto hai guardato Jack! Ti strapperò gli occhi per questo affronto!» gridò l'Uomo Nero.

Sentendosi ormai debole e notando che l'altro evitava abilmente ogni offensiva l'uomo s'infuriò ancor di più e cambiò approccio: concentrandosi fece comparire una lunga frusta di rena nera nella destra, quindi la impugnò saldamente e piegò il braccio per assestare il primo colpo. Diverse frustate schioccarono a vuoto e alcune lo colpirono a tradimento al torace e al viso, ma egli non se ne curò e continuò il violento assalto. Ad un certo punto, intuita ormai la tecnica dell'avversario, riuscì ad anticipare la sua schivata e attorcigliargli la corda attorno all'avambraccio; certo di averlo ormai in pugno lo tirò a sé, facendolo rovinare a terra e preparandosi ad un corpo a corpo, ma Calmoniglio, che aveva tentato di rabbonirlo per tutto il tempo, alzò le zampe in segno di resa e disse: «Ti prego, ti prego, fermo! Non ricominciamo a litigare come prima! Ti ricordi di Dentolina? Non ci farà entrare se non ci comporteremo in modo civile ed educato!».

«Vieni a parlarmi di civiltà ed educazione dopo quello che hai fatto? Bestia!» tuonò Pitch.

«Lo so, lo so, sono stato un autentico stupido!» ammise il Pooka; «E' stato maleducato tornare a spiarvi, ma l'ho fatto solo per controllare che Jack stesse bene! Cerca di capire, avevo scoperto solo poche ore prima che vi frequentavate, era logico che fossi preoccupato! Volevo solo essere pronto ad intervenire nel momento del bisogno, non certo fare il guardone, e infatti ci terrei ad assicurarti che non ho visto nulla! Te lo giuro, non ho guardato né te né Jack, e mi sono addirittura voltato quando vi siete alzati per rivestirvi!».

Schiumante di rabbia l'Uomo Nero afferrò il proprio interlocutore per le orecchie, lo sollevò fino a poter sfiorare col naso il suo muso e lo fissò dritto negli occhi: non riusciva a tollerare l'idea che in quei due piccoli smeraldi si fosse riflesso il corpo nudo di Jack, così ben proporzionato, così bianco, così perfetto da lasciarlo di stucco ogni volta che lo spogliava, ma lui, da maestro d'inganni qual era, sapeva riconoscere al volo una bugia, quindi decise di dare un'ultima possibilità al supposto voyeur.

«Quello che stai dicendo è la verità o una patetica scusa per evitare la punizione? Perché se mi stai mentendo io impiegherò meno di un secondo a scoprirlo! Confessa! Sei assolutamente certo di non aver guardato Jack?» gli domandò con tono minaccioso.

«Sì, sì, ne sono sicuro! Gli ho visto soltanto la schiena, ma per pochi secondi, per il resto del tempo ho visto la tua!» giurò il Coniglio di Pasqua con fare concitato.

L'uomo lo scrutò per minuti interi, ma l'unica cosa che riuscì ad intravedere in quelle iridi sbarrate fu paura allo stato puro, unita a sensi di colpa: il Guardiano era stato sincero e non aveva violato con lo sguardo il suo piccolo fiocco di neve.

Sebbene rassicurato da questa scoperta Pitch non lasciò subito andare il prigioniero: sapere di essere stato spiato in un momento così intimo lo aveva imbarazzato e infastidito non poco, e sentiva il bisogno di sfogarsi sull'altro, punendolo per il suo gesto incivile e terrorizzandolo in modo da assicurarsi che episodi simili non si ripetessero più. Fu per questo che l'Uomo Nero rafforzò la presa, stringendo fino a poter udire la cartilagine scricchiolare sopra i gemiti di dolore di Calmoniglio, e assorbì ogni singola ondata di panico che travolse quest'ultimo: voleva che il Pooka si rendesse conto di aver fatto un gravissimo errore mettendosi contro di lui e invadendo il suo territorio, che si sentisse schiacciato e indebolito e che provasse paura pura all'idea di aver scatenato la sua ira.

L'uomo mantenne la posizione per un minuto buono, cercando di sopraffare il Pooka persino con lo sguardo, e, quando fu certo che il messaggio fosse stato recepito, infierì con un ultimo strattone prima di liberarlo: considerata l'importanza dell'argomento e di ciò che voleva comunicargli preferiva esagerare piuttosto che contenersi, e, dopotutto, non trovava nulla di male nel divertirsi un po'.

«Nei tuoi occhi non v'è traccia di menzogna o inganno» gli sussurrò Pitch; «Per questa volta lascerò correre, ma solo perché mi preme tornare al più presto al Polo Nord: tu prova anche solo a pensare di spiarci di nuovo, e stai certo che a Jack regalerò la più bella pelliccia di lapin che si sia mai vista in una corte reale».

Il Coniglio di Pasqua, che giaceva ancora seduto a terra a massaggiarsi le ampie orecchie, alzò il muso e commentò: «Adesso stai un po' esagerando, Pitch: pantala di essere così possessivo! E comunque sono sicuro che Jack non sarebbe affatto felice di ricevere un regalo così di cattivo gusto».

«Oh, non ti agitare, troverò comunque un buon uso della tua pelliccia: se Jack non la vorrà la terrò per me e la userò come scendiletto, o, magari, per decorare il mio trono» lo rimbeccò l'Uomo Nero con tono mellifluo.

Il Guardiano sbuffò a quella risposta e alzò lo sguardo al cielo, ma non protestò; aiutandosi con le braccia si tirò in piedi, si mise di fronte a lui e disse: «Puoi ignorarmi quanto vuoi, ma resta il fatto che sei esagerato. Considerato però che sono stato io a sbagliare è meglio accantonare l'argomento e non pensarci più. Ora, che ne dici di una tregua? Non mi piaci, e non mi piacerai mai, ma non posso decidere al posto di Jack e, se lui vuole stare accanto a te, non posso fermarlo».

Finalmente tutta la tensione che si era accumulata nel corpo e nella mente dell'uomo si sciolse ed egli sospirò, ma, per non smentirsi, esclamò: «Siano lodato il tuo intuito, alla fine hai capito!».

«Non era questione di capire!» sbottò l'altro; «E, comunque, non ho finito di parlare! Volevo aggiungere una cosa importante: devi farmi una promessa. Jack ti avrà pure dato credito, ma io ancora non mi fido di te: devi promettermi che ti prenderai cura di lui come si deve, che non lo tradirai e non lo abbandonerai mai».

Pitch s'infiammò nell'udire quella richiesta e immediatamente rispose: «Non essere sciocco, non sono tenuto a farti alcuna promessa! Quello che c'è tra me e Jack riguarda solo noi due, io sono libero di fare quello che mi pare e piace quando mi pare e piace, e l'unica cosa che tu devi fare è non ficcare il naso!».

Subito dopo la sfuriata l'Uomo Nero distolse lo sguardo dal proprio interlocutore e si portò una mano al cuore: aveva parlato con rabbia, ma la verità era che si sentiva profondamente turbato. La promessa che l'altro gli aveva chiesto di fare era molto più impegnativa di quanto appariva ad una prima lettura: Calmoniglio gli stava imponendo non solo di prendersi cura di Jack, ma anche di non fallire, e lui non era certo di riuscire a farlo. Come avrebbe potuto proteggerlo con certezza dai pericoli se, tutti i giorni, si serviva degli Incubi per svolgere il proprio compito? Come avrebbe potuto assicurarsi di non ferirlo con le parole se queste erano la sua arma principale? Come avrebbe potuto giurare di non terrorizzarlo se la paura era ciò di cui si nutriva? No, il rischio era troppo alto, la possibilità di insuccesso troppo elevata perché lui potesse sbilanciarsi a tal punto: non avrebbe promesso ciò che non poteva mantenere, non dopo il disastro che aveva provocato con Behemuth. Amava il suo dolce fiocco di neve, lo amava alla follia, ed era profondamente convinto che fosse il dono più bello che avesse mai ricevuto, ma, proprio per questo, voleva riservarsi la possibilità di preservarlo: se nel tempo avesse visto che la loro relazione lo danneggiava aveva intenzione di allontanarsi e non nuocergli più. Preferiva soffrire per la sua lontananza, ma saperlo al sicuro, piuttosto che tenerlo accanto a sé e fargli del male, ed era pronto a a fare questo duro passo se se ne fosse presentata la necessità. A come avrebbe reagito Jack, invece, non pensò: aveva confusamente deciso che, prima o poi, il ragazzo se ne sarebbe fatta una ragione e sarebbe riuscito a dimenticarlo, e, ad ogni modo, il Pooka interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri.

«Non sei cambiato di una virgola! Io non ficcherò il naso, ma tu farai quello che ti ho chiesto di promettere. Sappi questo: se verrò a scoprire che non hai rispettato il nostro patto te la farò pagare molto cara» lo minacciò l'altro.

«Uh, sto tremando di paura!» lo canzonò l'uomo; «Non so proprio come farò resistere alla tua furia vendicativa! Mentre ci rifletto tu sbrigati a riaprire quello stupido tunnel!».

Il Coniglio di Pasqua, che fino a quel momento aveva mantenuto un atteggiamento aggressivo e contrariato, spianò finalmente la fronte aggrottata e, con un sorrisetto provocatorio, disse: «Come desideri».

Pitch lo vide battere delicatamente la zampa sul terreno per due volte, ma non fece in tempo a chiedergli il perché di quello strano gesto: non appena aprì bocca il terreno gli mancò sotto i piedi e lui cadde, allontanandosi dalla luce e scivolando nell'oscurità.

NOTA: Come sicuramente saprete nel film l'età di Jack non viene mai specificata; altrove ho trovato fonti che gli attribuiscono diciotto anni, ma non so quanto possano essere attendibili. Alla luce di ciò ho preferito fidarmi del mio giudizio e affibbiare a Jack diciassette anni quasi compiuti. I motivi per cui gli ho attribuito questa età sono gli stessi che ho fatto spiegare a Pitch.


	28. Chapter 28

Cara Ludovica, la prossima fanfiction sarà un sequel di questa e vedrà presenti tutti i personaggi sino ad ora presentati, con l'aggiunta di un paio di nuovi individui e, ovviamente, con Pitch e Jack ancora protagonisti e ancora insieme. Non voglio tenerti sulle spine, quindi ti avviso: sarà mpreg, e sarà molto angst. Non ti preoccupare, ovviamente: come sempre nelle mie fanfiction prima o poi tutto volgerà al meglio, e ci saranno sempre e comunque situazioni dolci e momenti d'ilarità, però, visto l'argomento molto delicato e complesso, ci saranno occasioni davvero molto dolorose. Spero di non averti turbata, rattristata o altro, perché, come ho detto, controbilancerò il tutto; per quanto riguarda l'mpreg ti posso assicurare che mi impegnerò al massimo per trattarla nel miglior modo possibile, analizzando ogni aspetto fisico e psicologico a fondo, non banalizzando alcunché e non facendo mai sembrare normale ciò che, in realtà, non è affatto normale. E' proprio per questo che la fanfiction sarà un po' angst, per la sofferenza dell'esser sbagliato. Ora, però, basta dilungarmi: se avrai voglia di continuare a leggere ho già preparato una introduzione al primo capitolo del sequel, e troverai tutto lì. Buona lettura!

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – VENTOTTESIMA PARTE**

Senza avere la possibilità di aggrapparsi ad alcun appiglio Pitch cadde nel tunnel creato da Calmoniglio e scivolò rapido lungo le sue pareti di terra compatta. A differenza della prima volta non si lasciò prendere dal panico e non tentò di rallentare la propria corsa: ormai sapeva cosa lo aspettava, quindi preferiva mantenere la calma e tentare un atterraggio morbido all'uscita, invece di agitarsi scompostamente e rischiare, nuovamente, di rotolare sul terreno.

Nonostante l'impegno e la concentrazione, tuttavia, non riuscì ad ottenere il risultato sperato: non appena sbucò fuori dal tunnel il gelo improvviso e l'inaspettato cambio di gravità lo confusero, impedendogli di piegare gli arti e la schiena come avrebbe voluto, e, dopo un volo di qualche metro, cadde supino in un mucchio di neve.

Sbuffando e tossendo si rialzò, cercando di ricomporsi in tempo per l'arrivo del Pooka, ma quando si voltò questi era già in piedi di fronte a lui, intento a ridacchiare con aria di superiorità.

Furente per lo scherzo l'Uomo Nero si sistemò la veste e replicò: «Sei un emerito idiota! Come hai osato farmi cadere nel tuo tunnel!?».

«Oh, avanti, non dirmi che te la prendi per così poco! Se davvero passi del tempo con Jack dovresti essere abituato a questo genere di scherzi! Comunque ti ricordo che sei stato tu a chiedermi di aprire la galleria».

La tentazione di colpire l'altro e fargli pagare l'offesa col sangue fu forte nell'uomo, ma decise di non cedervi: pochi secondi e pochi metri lo dividevano ormai dal suo dolce fiocco di neve, e non era il caso di rovinare tutto all'ultimo.

«In effetti avrei dovuto prevedere che un coniglio ottuso come te non avrebbe mai capito da solo qual era il punto più adatto per aprirla. Non preoccuparti, la prossima volta specificherò. Ora poniamo fine a questa farsa» concluse Pitch.

Senza aspettare una risposta si avviò verso l'ingresso secondario del Palazzo di Nord, non esitando a dare una spallata al Guardiano per indurlo a scostarsi, e, quando raggiunse la soglia, bussò.

Attese solo per qualche secondo, poi tornò a colpire il legno e, con voce imperiosa, ordinò: «Dentolina, apri immediatamente questa porta!».

Non appena finì di parlare l'uscio si schiuse e da esso, insieme ad un piacevole tepore, fece capolino Dentolina.

«Scostati, devo entrare» le intimò seccamente l'Uomo Nero.

La fata aprì la porta, ma non si lasciò intimidire e, con sguardo di rimprovero, domandò: «Sei sicuro di aver parlato con Calmoniglio e di aver risolto civilmente la questione? Non mi sembri affatto calmo in questo momento: non provare ad imbrogliarmi! Finché non avrete appianato le divergenze né tu né Calmoniglio potrete rientrare!».

Esasperato dal trattamento ingiusto e inadeguato al proprio rango che aveva ricevuto sin da quando si era risvegliato, dopo la battaglia, l'uomo ringhiò e rinunciò al dialogo: dando fondo ai propri crescenti poteri si smaterializzò in un flusso di sabbia magica e oltrepassò velocemente il piumato ostacolo che gli si parava di fronte. Nonostante la rabbia e l'indignazione che covava dentro di sé si curò di sfiorare delicatamente la Guardiana, invece di colpirla in pieno, ma, non appena se la fu lasciata alle spalle, ignorò ogni sua protesta e rimprovero e si mise alla ricerca dell'amato.

Volando da una stanza all'altra, lungo lo stesso percorso che aveva seguito meno di un'ora prima, Pitch raggiunse il salone principale e riacquistò la forma umana, e, non appena sollevò lo sguardo, tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo: il suo dolce fiocco di neve giaceva lì dove l'aveva lasciato, sveglio e apparentemente incolume, e, seduto tra i cuscini, si rigirava tra le mani il bastone con aria pensierosa.

«Pitch!» gridò Jack non appena lo vide.

«No, Jack, non ti alzare! Non voglio che ti affatichi inutilmente» lo precedette l'Uomo Nero.

Senza perder tempo affrettò il passo, raggiungendolo e inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui, quindi gli prese il viso tra le mani e chiese: «Come ti senti, Jack? Ti sei fatto male quando hai colpito Calmoniglio? Ti gira ancora il capo?».

«No, Pitch» rispose il ragazzo con un sorriso; «Mi sono ripreso subito, non ti devi preoccupare. Sto bene, non vedi? Ho anche già riparato il mio bastone».

Afferrando il bastone per poterlo controllare meglio Pitch ne studiò ogni fibra, assicurandosi che non ci fossero scheggiature o tacche di alcun genere, ma la verga sembrava essere perfettamente integra. Tirando un sospiro di sollievo la posò a terra, addossandola al divano, in modo che fosse a portata di mano ma non d'intralcio, quindi carezzò il capo dell'amato e gli concesse: «Sei stato bravo a ripararlo, Jack: è tornato come nuovo».

Immediatamente lo sguardo del giovane s'illuminò, tradendo la soddisfazione che aveva provato nel ricevere quel complimento, ed egli, con voce eccitata, commentò: «Sul serio? Grazie, Pitch! Sai, non è stato particolarmente difficile, in realtà: lo avevo riparato già una volta, quindi sapevo cosa dovevo fare, e poi in questo caso era solo scheggiato, non spezzato».

Un velo opaco calò sulle iridi dell'Uomo Nero a quelle parole: rimembrava fin troppo bene che Frost, in passato, aveva saputo riparare il suo bastone, ma, soprattutto, rimembrava perché lo aveva dovuto dimostrare. Il ricordo del loro incontro in Antartide era impresso indelebile nella sua mente: non avrebbe mai scordato come aveva provato a tentare Jack per convincerlo a passare dalla parte del male, come, vedendo che le promesse di gloria e potere non lo allettavano, s'era deciso a cambiare approccio, come lo aveva sedotto e infine raggirato. Non era propriamente pentito di ciò che aveva fatto: all'epoca ancora non sapeva quanto affetto e serenità il ragazzo sarebbe stato in grado di donargli e, comunque, restava dell'idea che, se non lo avesse corteggiato con quella tattica violenta e crudele che aveva mantenuto fino alla notte di Natale, non avrebbe mai ottenuto la sua piena attenzione. Ripensandoci, tuttavia, si rattristò: essere brutale era nella sua natura, mischiare il dolore al piacere era la sua abilità più sviluppata, considerare Frost come una sua proprietà restava normale e giusto per lui; eppure, in quel momento, per la prima volta desiderò non aver dovuto calcare tanto la mano per farlo suo. Per la prima volta desiderò aver potuto scegliere come comportarsi, non essere costretto alla cattiveria dal proprio ruolo, e si chiese perché la maschera di paura che aveva creato fosse così difficile da gettare via a piacimento, e perché le ombre che dominava con tale padronanza non gli obbedissero quando comandava loro di allontanarsi dal suo cuore. Per la prima volta desiderò poter essere una persona diversa, non per cambiare la propria anima e diventare improvvisamente affettuoso e spontaneo, ma per sentirsi libero di agire come più gli aggradava in ogni momento e circostanza.

Il giovane notò rapidamente che s'era adombrato e, carezzandogli una guancia, gli disse: «Oh, no, scusami, Pitch! Scusami, scusami tanto: non volevo rattristarti. Non ripensare a quell'episodio, non serve: ti ho perdonato mesi fa. Abbiamo già discusso del tuo ruolo e di quello dei Guardiani, dell'equilibrio che si deve avere tra i due e del fatto che io farò di tutto per mantenerlo, a costo di schierarmi completamente dalla tua parte o da quella dei miei amici finché tutto non sarà tornato come deve essere: il resto non conta. Non mi interessa se in passato mi hai attaccato e mi hai spezzato il bastone, non mi interessa nemmeno se lo rifarai: io ti amerò lo stesso, e ti perdonerò non appena ti pentirai di quello che hai fatto, proprio come è accaduto dopo la battaglia di Behemuth. Non hanno alcuna importanza, per me, gli errori che hai commesso e che commetterai, il compito che devi svolgere nel mondo o la tua natura un po' crudele: io ti amo così come sei. So che in te c'è del buono, anche se in certi momenti sai nasconderlo davvero bene, e quello mi basta. Ti amo così come sei, Pitch: non cambiare, non serve».

L'uomo ascoltò fino in fondo quel discorso, un po' ridondante e semplicistico ma teneramente commovente nel suo tentativo di risollevargli il morale, e comprese al volo tutto ciò che non era stato detto, o che era stato spiegato con parole non adatte. Socchiudendo le palpebre si godette per qualche istante quella rassicurazione, lieto di avere la conferma di essere adatto in tutto e per tutto a Jack, ma poi si riscosse e rispose: «Rattristato? Io? Non dire sciocchezze! Stavo solo pensando se era il caso di farti bere l'infuso di assenzio himalayano oppure no».

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo, probabilmente pronto a contestare, ma, proprio quando fece per aprir bocca, si bloccò, gli passò i polpastrelli sullo zigomo sinistro e domandò: «Pitch, che cosa hai fatto al viso?».

Avvertendo un lieve bruciore alla pelle Pitch capì subito che le ferite subite nella tana di Calmoniglio non erano ancora guarite, e si maledì per non aver controllato prima di tornare al Palazzo di Nord: odiava far preoccupare il compagno, odiava ammettere le proprie sconfitte, ma, soprattutto, odiava l'idea di dover nuovamente parlare del Pooka e della litigata che avevano avuto. Fu per questo che, simulando noncuranza, rispose: «Niente, è solo un graffio. Queste, piuttosto, cosa sono, eh, Jack?».

Vedendosi indicare alcuni lievi segni scuri che aveva sui palmi Frost lo imitò: «Niente, sono solo graffi».

L'Uomo Nero, naturalmente, non si lasciò ingannare, e, indurendo il tono, replicò: «No, Jack, questi non sono "solo graffi": sai benissimo che sono schegge del tuo bastone. E' meglio che li tolga subito: potrebbero farti infezione, e se anche così non fosse finirebbero col penetrarti nella carne e rimanervi incastrati. Non voglio che le tue mani si rovinino per una sciocchezza simile».

Modellando ad arte la sabbia magica l'uomo costruì una pinzetta, irregolare e poco stabile ma adatta allo scopo per cui l'aveva creata, quindi la strinse tra indice e pollice e la utilizzò per ripulire le mani del giovane. Lavorò per due minuti buoni, estraendo ogni scheggia con calma per non rischiare di ledere inutilmente quella pelle candida, e, quando ebbe terminato, lasciò che lo strumento imperfetto di cui si era servito si dissolvesse, e passò i polpastrelli sui palmi di Jack, per assicurarsi di non aver tralasciato alcun frammento.

«Pitch» lo richiamò l'amato; «Sai, puoi fare il duro quanto ti pare, e negare di avere del buono in te tutte le volte che vuoi, ma prima o poi ti smentisci sempre».

Ringraziando la propria incapacità di arrossire Pitch fulminò l'altro con lo sguardo e sbottò: «Come osi! Mi prendi in giro invece di ringraziarmi per l'aiuto che ti ho dato? Che gratitudine! Ad ogni modo ti ricordo che ti ho curato solo perché non volevo che qualcuno, specialmente Calmoniglio, ti deturpasse. Tu sei mio, Jack, mio e mio soltanto, e in quanto tale devi essere perfetto. Ora stenditi, voglio sedermi sul divano».

Sospirando, divertito, il ragazzo si astenne dal replicare e sistemò i cuscini contro il bracciolo, rannicchiandosi per lasciare agio all'Uomo Nero, e questi ne approfittò per sedersi accanto a lui: sistemandosi la sua coscia destra sopra le proprie e la sinistra dietro la schiena lo aiutò ad accomodarsi, quindi si rilassò contro lo schienale e chiuse gli occhi.

Dopo poco avvertì Frost afferrargli la mano e portarsela sul cuore, e non si oppose: il suo battito tranquillo aveva sempre avuto il potere di calmarlo e, dopo tutti i turbamenti avuti durante la giornata, era un autentico toccasana.

Presto, però, udì una voce esitante chiedergli: «Pitch, posso farti una domanda? Com'è andata con Calmoniglio?».

Aggrottando la fronte l'uomo sbuffò e replicò: «Che cosa significa "come è andata"? Come sarebbe dovuta andare? Personalmente ho trovato il gesto di Dentolina insensato e rude, e il Pooka ottuso e maleducato come sempre. Se intendevi altro spiegati meglio».

Il giovane non si arrabbiò e domandò gentilmente: «Volevo sapere come era andata la vostra discussione. Siete riusciti a parlare? Avete chiarito? Ho paura di no, visto il taglio che hai sulla guancia. E ho paura anche di altro».

Sussultando a quella rivelazione Pitch s'affrettò a chinarsi verso l'altro e mormorare: «Paura? Di cosa, Jack?».

Jack si guardò attorno, come per raccogliere sufficiente coraggio, ma quasi subito tornò a fissarlo e confessò: «Ho paura di Calmoniglio. O meglio, non di lui, ma del suo atteggiamento: finora è sempre stato scortese con te, ma adesso sta esagerando. So che sei stato tu a provocarlo meno di un'ora fa, ma la sua reazione è stata troppo violenta: perché ti ha dovuto attaccare così? Non mi pento di averti difeso, ma non mi è piaciuto colpirlo, e in futuro non voglio doverlo rifare, né dover scegliere tra la sua compagnia e la tua. Ma in realtà non è nemmeno questo il vero problema. Ho sentito che lo accusavi di gelosia: è così? E' davvero geloso?».

L'Uomo Nero esitò parecchio prima di parlare, ancora infastidito da ciò che era successo e dalla leggerezza con cui aveva provocato il proprio nemico senza prima premurarsi di tutelare l'amato, ma alla fine cedette e si mise a spiegare: «No, Jack, non è geloso. Si è comportato in modo tanto stupido solo perché era preoccupato per te. Sai che opinione ha di me e del mio lavoro, e quanto odia la mia presenza: era convinto che ti stessi costringendo a incontrarmi, che ti torturassi e ti volessi corrompere. E' stato piuttosto difficile farglielo ammettere, ma alla fine ha ceduto, e sembra anche aver ascoltato quello che gli ho detto, visto che ha smesso di attaccarmi e ha diminuito gli insulti. Non devi avere paura di lui, Jack: non ti desidera e, ad ogni modo, io non gli permetterei mai di sfiorarti».

Il ragazzo ridacchiò e rispose: «Oh, Pitch, sei davvero gentile a farmi da cavaliere, ma non era quello il mio problema! Avevo solo paura di trovarmi in imbarazzo, di far trovare in imbarazzo tutti voi e di essere costretto a non vedere più Calmoniglio. Se davvero fosse stato geloso avrei preferito stargli lontano, per amor tuo e per non farlo soffrire, ma mi sarebbe dispiaciuto: è un gran testone, ma anche un grande amico. Ad ogni modo so difendermi bene dai corteggiamenti insistenti, sai?»

Con un ghigno provocatorio l'uomo commentò: «Oh, davvero? E allora com'è che ti sei lasciato corteggiare da me senza mai opporti nemmeno una volta?».

«Che domande, ovviamente perché mi andava!» replicò Frost con tono infastidito.

Pitch si chinò ancora di più sul suo volto, godendo dello sguardo lievemente appannato dell'altro e del suo fiato sempre più caldo, quindi lo stuzzicò: «Oh, quindi hai ceduto perché lo hai deciso autonomamente, e non dopo essere stato irrimediabilmente sedotto, giusto? E' andata così tutte le volte? E andrà così anche ora? Perché mi sembri di nuovo sul punto di cedere».

Il giovane non raccolse la provocazione, forse perché le accuse che aveva ricevuto erano veritiere, o, forse, perché non le aveva nemmeno udite; rimase lì, immobile, abbandonato sui cuscini, come in attesa di qualcosa, e l'Uomo Nero non lo fece aspettare oltre.

Appoggiandosi al gomito destro per non gravare Jack del proprio peso annullò la distanza che li separava, fermandosi ad un soffio dalle sue labbra e lasciando che i loro respiri si mescolassero, esattamente come aveva fatto mesi addietro, quando aveva ricevuto la prima visita del ragazzo. Rimase immobile per qualche istante, godendosi quel momento di sospensione carico di aspettativa, poi sfiorò la bocca dell'amato, in un lievissimo bacio che, seppur casto, fu così carico di sensualità da far sussultare i due amanti.

Carezzandogli un fianco l'uomo iniziò a scendere e solleticargli il mento e, quando lo vide schiudere le labbra, gli afferrò quello inferiore tra gli incisivi, tirando appena per trasmettergli il desiderio che provava per lui.

Il caldo sospiro di Jack gli fece comprendere che non era il solo a volere di più, quindi si preparò ad approfondire il contatto, ma, non appena aprì la bocca, udì dei passi e un ronzio in lontananza e impietrì.

Ratto come le ombre che comandava raddrizzò la schiena, volgendo lo sguardo verso l'ingresso del salone e cercando di assumere un'aria tranquilla e indifferente, e, come si aspettava, vide sbucare da esso Dentolina e Calmoniglio. Ringraziò mentalmente la propria prontezza di riflessi per essere riuscito a ritrarsi in tempo, ma, non appena riabbassò le iridi sul ragazzo, capì di aver fallito.

Preso com'era stato dall'allontanarsi rapidamente dal compagno aveva fatto leva sui cuscini, ma aveva dimenticato di ritrarre poi la mano, e questa, manco a farlo apposta, era rimasta languidamente posata sul collo dell'altro, le dita leggermente allargate come a voler seguire le sue vene. L'errore peggiore, tuttavia, se proprio di errore si doveva parlare, era stato decisamente non avvisare Frost: questi, infatti, era rimasto morbidamente accomodato sul divano, le gote leggermente arrossate, lo sguardo appannato e quasi implorante, le labbra schiuse e il viso sporto in avanti nella chiara richiesta di un bacio.

Nel tentativo di salvare il salvabile Pitch provò a ritrarre la mano, ma il giovane lo trattenne per il polso, facendo aderire il palmo alla propria guancia e abbracciandolo con le gambe.

Mentre la fata non parve minimamente infastidita da quel gesto il Pooka drizzò il pelo e s'irrigidì, bloccandosi sulla soglia della stanza.

La Fata dei Dentini entrò, ma, non appena capì di non essere stata seguita, si voltò e chiese: «Calmoniglio, perché non entri?».

Il Coniglio di Pasqua esitò qualche secondo, chiaramente imbarazzato, ma, alla fine, aggrottò la fronte e sbottò: «E' mai possibile che sembri sempre che quei due abbiano appena fatto...? Vi abbiamo lasciati soli al massimo per cinque minuti!».

Nell'udire quelle parole l'Uomo Nero snudò i denti e si preparò a controbattere, ben deciso a porre fine alle sue lamentele ed ai suoi insulti una volta per tutte, ma Jack intervenne prima di lui.

«Che abbiamo appena fatto, dici? Non, forse, che stiamo per fare?» domandò con tono sensuale.

Senza aspettare una risposta raddrizzò la schiena, badando a muoversi lentamente ed esporre bene collo e clavicole, quindi si mise in ginocchio sui cuscini, appoggiandosi all'uomo e passandogli il braccio sinistro attorno alle spalle. Sfruttando gli spacchi laterali della nuova veste di Pitch insinuò la destra sotto il tessuto, risalendo lungo l'interno coscia in una morbida e provocante carezza, e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio, protendendo la lingua per leccare languidamente quel piccolo lembo di pelle nascosto dal lobo.

Calmoniglio non resse un istante di più e, dopo aver chiamato a gran voce il padrone di casa, fuggì nel corridoio.

«Ragazzi, non pensate di aver esagerato?» li rimproverò la fata, trattenendo a stento una risata.

L'Uomo Nero non si scompose, premiando l'amato con una carezza sul capo per la pensata avuta e non scansando i suoi morsi giocosi, e replicò: «Tecnicamente io non ho fatto nulla. Il fatto che Jack abbia agito in un modo che mi si addice e che mi compiace oltre ogni misura è tutt'altra questione. Il coniglio sembrava sconvolto, vero? Sono seriamente convinto che non abbia idea di come funzionino queste cose. Mai pensato di insegnargli qualcosa, Dentolina?».

«Pitch!» lo redarguì la Fata dei Dentini, evitando di specificare i dettagli del rimprovero.

La conversazione, tuttavia, venne interrotta da alcuni rumori in lontananza: dapprima si udì uno schianto, seguito da un tonfo sordo; poi un chiacchiericcio indistinto, in cui a turno prevalevano una voce grave e una decisamente più acuta e concitata; infine, quella più bassa tuonò chiaramente: «Qualunque cosa sia non su mio divano!».

«Farete questa scenetta anche di fronte a Nord?» domandò con aria sorniona Dentolina.

«Magari un'altra volta» concluse l'uomo con tono agitato.

Vincendo i brividi di piacere che già si convogliavano nel bassoventre allontanò Jack, si alzò per afferrare in fretta e furia un libro a caso dagli scaffali che adornavano la parete e quindi si risedette, sistemandosi il ragazzo sulle gambe e aprendo il libro sulle sue ginocchia.

Quando Nord irruppe nella sala Pitch non fece una piega, ma si limitò ad alzare il capo dalle pagine e salutarlo: «Buonasera, Nord».

«Buonasera, Pitch! Vedo che apprezzi mia libreria, molto bene! Come al solito di Calmoniglio c'è poco da fidarsi» ricambiò il padrone di casa.

Il Pooka, che lo aveva seguito da presso, rimanendo timidamente nascosto dietro la sua imponente figura, esclamò: «Quando io me ne sono andato stavano facendo tutt'altro: questa scenetta della lettura l'hanno imbastita solo per non farsi scoprire da te! E, comunque, trovo inopportuno anche quello che stanno facendo ora: Jack sa leggere benissimo da solo e sarebbe il caso che lo facesse».

Immediatamente Babbo Natale si voltò per replicare e i due iniziarono a discutere: uno sosteneva che condividere un libro era un atto dolce ed istruttivo, l'altro che era una leziosità inopportuna; uno ribadiva che i libri erano di sua proprietà e che poteva prestarli a chi desiderava, l'altro che era pericoloso fornirli al loro nemico giurato senza prima controllare che non contenessero informazioni importanti; uno sbottava che era giunta l'ora di finirla di lamentarsi del rapporto che l'Uomo Nero e il Guardiano del Divertimento avevano instaurato, l'altro si difendeva dicendo che lo faceva solo per cautela, e così via, in un battibecco che prometteva di non avere mai fine.

Il ragazzo, tuttavia, non diede segno di essersi accorto del litigio in corso: quando il Coniglio di Pasqua aveva sentenziato che avrebbe dovuto leggere in autonomia aveva sussultato vistosamente, voltato pagina e chinato il capo come se fosse completamente immerso nella storia, ma Pitch sapeva perché si era comportato così e, purtroppo, parve intuirlo anche Dentolina.

«Jack, tu sai leggere?» domandò esitante.

Frost raddrizzò di botto la schiena, rischiando quasi di tirare una testata al mento del compagno, e, con voce squillante, esclamò: «Ma certo che so leggere! Però preferisco farlo in compagnia: da solo mi annoio in fretta».

La fata giunse le mani sul petto, come se fosse pentita di quello che stava per fare, ma, alla fine, chiese: «Jack, qual è il titolo del libro che stai leggendo?».

«Non lo so, non ci ho fatto caso: hai visto anche tu che l'abbiamo preso di fretta» tergiversò il giovane.

«Non puoi leggere una frase?» insistette l'altra.

«Mi fai perdere il segno se vai avanti così!» sbottò Jack.

Nord e Calmoniglio, che erano ormai giunti ad un punto morto della loro discussione, si voltarono nel sentirlo alzare la voce e lo guardarono con aria stupita. Seccato per il fatto di essere finito al centro dell'attenzione il ragazzo sbuffò, quindi si chinò sul tomo e iniziò: «Qu-queste sono cre-crea...creature coperte da una folta pelli-pelliccia, abi...tuate al freddo e dette co-comu-comune...mente...dette comunemente...».

L'Uomo Nero seguì ogni singola sillaba pronunciata dal compagno, accarezzandogli la schiena per tentare di placare il tremito che lo attraversava, leggendo mentalmente il testo insieme a lui, come se questo potesse aiutarlo a comprendere meglio, avvertendo una fitta di dolore al petto ad ogni parola sbagliata che pronunciava e che era costretto a ripetere, ma, quando vide che un ostacolo insormontabile aveva bloccato Frost, non resistette più.

«Basta così, Jack» lo interruppe chiudendo il libro; «Quella lettera è una "ipsilon": la parola si legge "yeti", ma ancora non te l'ho insegnata. Questo libro è troppo difficile per te».

Il giovane emise un lievissimo singhiozzo, senza dubbio preso dallo sconforto all'idea di aver fallito di fronte a tutti, ma, prima ancora che l'uomo potesse pensare di consolarlo, il Pooka esclamò con tono sconvolto: «Jack, tu non sai leggere!».

Colto da un'ira incontenibile Pitch strinse Jack a sé, premurandosi di posargli una mano sul capo e di carezzarglielo in modo da rassicurarlo, quindi proruppe: «Ma bravo, Calmoniglio, complimenti per la scoperta, e complimenti per il tatto con cui ti sei espresso! Hai avuto un comportamento davvero ineccepibile! Suppongo che per te l'ignoranza, peraltro supposta, sia un difetto imperdonabile, mentre la maleducazione sia perfettamente accettabile, giusto? Meno male che sei un Guardiano, se fossi stato un Signore degli Incubi come me non oso immaginare con cosa te ne saresti uscito!».

«Pitch, Calmoniglio poteva chiedere in altro modo, però è normale sia stupito: nessuno di noi sapeva che Jack non sa leggere» lo difese Nord.

«Non lo sapevate perché siete solo degli sciocchi! Jack è nato e cresciuto in una famiglia povera e in un'epoca in cui l'istruzione era privilegio dei nobili e dei borghesi, era ovvio che le probabilità che fosse andato a scuola erano bassissime! E, comunque, volete farmi credere che in trecento anni non avete mai avuto l'occasione di domandarglielo? Non fatemi ridere!» lo rimbeccò l'Uomo Nero.

«Non ci insultare! Non è quel genere di domanda che si fa abitualmente, non c'è da stupirsi se non gliel'abbiamo mai chiesto» rispose il Coniglio di Pasqua.

«Veramente è stata una delle prime cose che Pitch mi ha chiesto» intervenne una vocina esile.

Agitandosi un poco tra le braccia dell'uomo il ragazzo fece capolino da quel nido caldo in cui era stato attirato, si sistemò sulle sue gambe, in modo da stare comodo ed essere udito bene, pur rimanendo protetto, e proseguì: «Me lo ha chiesto pochi giorni dopo Capodanno. Non ricordo più da che cosa è nato il discorso, ma, ad un certo punto, mi ha chiesto se mi piaceva leggere e, quando io gli ho detto di non esserne capace, mi ha chiesto se mi sarebbe piaciuto imparare. Mi ha spiegato che saper leggere è importante e apre la strada verso nuovi mondi, che mi sarei divertito a scoprire quante cose nuove si possono celare nei libri, e io, alla fine, ho detto di sì. Ha iniziato ad insegnarmelo un mese e mezzo fa».

«Solo un mese e mezzo fa, Jack? Se dici la verità devo farti i miei complimenti: hai già imparato tantissimo, hai letto una frase difficile poco fa» disse Dentolina con un sorriso.

«Non mi pare di essere poi così bravo: sto imparando molto piano, un bambino a quest'ora saprebbe leggere qualsiasi parola» la contraddisse Frost con tono sconsolato.

«Jack, Jack, non essere sciocco: stai andando benissimo. Ci vuole tempo e pazienza per imparare a leggere, soprattutto se non ci si può esercitare tutti i giorni, e soprattutto se si è quasi adulti: sai che un bambino impara più facilmente di una persona che è già cresciuta e tu hai tanti anni alle spalle. Ora vai a riporre questo libro e prendine un altro. Oggi ne avevo visto uno adatto: si intitola "Le favole dei fratelli Grimm". E' un libro piuttosto grosso, ha una copertina di pelle marrone chiaro e sul dorso ha un decoro in oro che si intreccia fino a formare dei fiori» lo esortò Pitch.

Alzandosi in piedi il giovane afferrò il tomo, lo ripose sullo scaffale da cui era stato prelevato e, seguendo le indicazioni di Nord, si allontanò, aggirando il Globo per raggiungere la sezione della libreria dedicata alla letteratura per l'infanzia. L'Uomo Nero lo seguì con lo sguardo, controllando come camminava per riuscire ad intuire se stava ancora soffrendo per ciò che era stato costretto ad ammettere, ma, notando che avanzava con passo tranquillo e rilassato, si rassicurò.

«Saremmo dovuti stare più vicini a Jack. Siamo stati dei veri sciocchi» commentò Dentolina.

«Ma che dici, noi _siamo _stati vicini a Jack! Non lo eravamo prima che diventasse un Guardiano, ma è una cosa del tutto normale, e dopo abbiamo rimediato. Il fatto che non sapessimo che non era capace di leggere è solo un dettaglio» controbatté Calmoniglio.

«Oh, solo un dettaglio?» intervenne l'uomo; «Non sapevate che Jack non sa leggere, non sapevate che può soffrire il freddo, non sapevate che il caldo improvviso lo stordisce, e sono pronto a scommettere che, se stessimo qui a parlare anche solo per qualche ora, scoprirei che non sapete un sacco di altre cose. Ma, dopotutto, questi sono solo dettagli: l'importante è assicurarsi che Jack sia dalla vostra parte e sia pronto a combattere, tutto ciò che riguarda la sua salute e la sua vita non conta. Non sarebbe da veri amici premurarsi di conoscerlo meglio e sapere come aiutarlo».

«Ma sentitelo, l'Uomo Nero viene a darci lezioni sull'amicizia!» lo canzonò il Pooka.

«Sarò pure l'Uomo Nero, ma da solo e in pochi mesi mi sono saputo prendere cura di Jack meglio di voi quattro messi insieme in più di trecento anni! Il ruolo che ci è stato assegnato da solo non basta a definirci: sono le azioni che compiamo che stabiliscono chi siamo. Puoi odiarmi quanto ti pare e sentirti superiore a me quanto ti aggrada, non mi interessa: le tue convinzioni non cambiano i fatti e la boria serve solo a farti gonfiare il pelo. Hai fallito con Jack, io no. E ora dimmi, coniglio, chi è stato più cattivo tra il Signore degli Incubi e i Guardiani dei Dettagli».

Il Coniglio di Pasqua fece per controbattere, ma, alla fine, nessun suono uscì dalla sua bocca ed egli si chetò, abbassando lo sguardo contrito verso il pavimento.

Dopo poco Jack ricomparve, esibendo un grosso tomo decorato e chiedendo con tono eccitato: «E' questo, vero?».

Pitch sorrise nel vedere il suo entusiasmo e, dopo una rapida occhiata di controllo, rispose: «Sì, Jack: è il libro giusto».

Preso dalla fretta di togliere dall'imbarazzo Jack, Pitch non aveva minimamente considerato che, proponendogli di prendere un nuovo libro, si sarebbe trovato a provare la stessa identica sensazione. Solo quanto il ragazzo gli si sistemò sulle ginocchia e aprì il libro realizzò pienamente che avrebbe dovuto tenerlo stretto a sé, seguirlo passo per passo nella lettura, correggerlo ed incoraggiarlo, il tutto di fronte alle altre Leggende, e questo era decisamente troppo per lui, tant'è che prese in seria considerazione l'idea di ritirarsi nella stanza in cui era stato ospitato.

Per sua fortuna i Guardiani non furono minimamente invadenti: senza che ci fosse bisogno di incitarli si sistemarono ciascuno per conto proprio, non badando alla lezione in corso, e iniziarono a chiacchierare a bassa voce per non disturbare.

Cinque minuti dopo arrivò Sandy, irrompendo nella sala a bordo del proprio aereo di sabbia e sventolando gli occhiali per salutare, e l'atmosfera si distese del tutto: l'Omino dei Sogni si accomodò tra Nord e Calmoniglio sul grosso divano dirimpetto a quello dei due amanti e, modellando la rena magica, iniziò a conversare, scatenando fin da subito risate profonde nel padrone di casa e risatine più discrete in Dentolina e deviando definitivamente l'attenzione su di sé.

Dal canto suo, l'Uomo Nero non si sarebbe potuto lamentare della situazione nemmeno prima che Sandman arrivasse: il ragazzo, infatti, aveva fin da subito accantonato l'ansia iniziale ed era riuscito a leggere con facilità, pronunciando ogni frase fluidamente, seppur lentamente, e richiedendo il suo intervento solo in rarissime occasioni, consentendogli quindi di esporsi il meno possibile. Il fatto che, pur essendo il cattivo, fosse stato il primo a preoccuparsi seriamente per Frost e assisterlo, battendo sul tempo i Guardiani, era poi fonte d'orgoglio per lui e una verità perfetta per essere rinfacciata in futuro ad ogni buona occasione, ma ciò che lo fece sentire definitivamente a proprio agio fu decisamente il racconto che stava seguendo: come ogni favola dei fratelli Grimm, infatti, era sanguinoso e ricco di eventi tragici e macabri, il mondo perfetto per la sua anima tenebrosa.

«"...e il bambino spinse la strega nel camino e la guardò bruciare, e quando il fuoco si spense rimasero solo cenere e qualche osso rinsecchito sugli alari". Pitch, cosa sono gli alari?» domandò il giovane, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri.

L'uomo si riscosse, cercando il segno sulla pagina per capire a che punto della storia erano arrivati, quindi rispose: «Sono quei ferri che sostengono la legna nel camino. Li vedi? Anche Nord li ha: servono per far bruciare meglio la legna e per non farla cadere».

«Oh, ho capito! Quando ero umano non sapevo che esistessero, e la prima volta che li ho visti non sapevo a chi chiedere come si chiamassero. Alla fine ho perso la curiosità in fretta: è meglio che me ne stia lontano dal fuoco. Calmoniglio, ti sta piacendo la storia?» domandò Jack con noncuranza.

L'interpellato sussultò, colto di sorpresa per essere stato scoperto a spiare di sottecchi, e, con tono secco, replicò: «Non sto seguendo la storia».

«Eppure ci stai fissando da almeno mezz'ora. Sei stupito che Pitch possa essere così gentile e premuroso?» lo stuzzicò il ragazzo.

Drizzando le orecchie come per rendersi più autorevole il Pooka rispose: «Beh, sinceramente sì. Non è normale, da parte sua, passare così tanto tempo aiutando una persona invece di spaventarla e, oltretutto, dare addirittura l'impressione di divertirsi».

«Jack, ignora quello scocciatore e continua a leggere, e guai a te se fai altri commenti» lo redarguì Pitch, seccato.

«Vedremo chi si sa divertire e chi no» concluse Frost.

Senza esitare oltre l'Uomo Nero posò una mano sul capo del compagno e lo costrinse ad abbassarlo, distogliendo lo sguardo dal Coniglio di Pasqua e tornando a concentrarsi sul testo: il giovane era volenteroso e pieno di voglia di imparare, ma tendeva a distrarsi molto facilmente e, nel momento in cui trovava una scusa per divertirsi, ogni tentativo di insegnargli qualcosa falliva miseramente.

Riottenuto il controllo della situazione lo esortò a continuare e tutto procedette tranquillamente ancora per un paio di minuti, ma, all'improvviso, si udì uno scalpiccio indistinto e in rapido avvicinamento e l'uomo capì subito che, almeno per quel giorno, la lezione era finita.

Sbucando da una scalinata secondaria che portava al piano inferiore due lampi, uno nero e uno azzurro, attraversarono la stanza e si gettarono su Calmoniglio, balzandogli in grembo e saltando sulle sue gambe per raggiungergli il muso.

«Oh, che teneri, sono i vostri due coniglietti! Che dolci che sono, mi stavo giusto chiedendo che fine avessero fatto!» commentò Dentolina.

Mentre questa si era sollevata in volo per meglio esprimere, con la propria posa incantata, quanto la scena la inteneriva, il Pooka tentò in ogni modo di appiattirsi contro il divano per evitare le due creature e sbottò: «Per tutte le uova, levatemi di dosso questi due! Ma che cosa vogliono da me!? _Ahia!_ Pitch, il tuo stupido coniglio mi ha morso!».

Notando con piacere che la lepre che aveva donato a Jack non esitava ad usare le unghie e i denti per indurre l'altro a giocare Pitch precisò: «Quella è una lepre, non un coniglio, e ad ogni modo è la lepre di Jack, non la mia».

«L'avrai pure regalata a Jack, ma quella bestiaccia resta sempre una tua creazione!» proruppe il Coniglio di Pasqua, tentando di difendersi.

«Vero, ma, dopotutto, è solo un dettaglio» replicò l'Uomo Nero con un sorriso perfidamente soddisfatto.

«Sta facendo così solo perché anche tu sei aggressivo con lui» intervenne Jack; «Smettila di spingerlo via e lascia che si avvicini: se lo accarezzi dietro le orecchie farà il bravo».

Inizialmente Calmoniglio non lo ascoltò e seguitò ad allontanare entrambe le bestiole, ottenendo da una morsi e spintoni e dall'altra una inattaccabile insistenza, e suscitando risate tra i presenti. Dopo un po', forse per buonsenso o forse per sfinimento, desistette, lasciando che gli animali facessero ciò che volevano, e, improvvisamente, il caos finì: il coniglietto più piccolo e chiaro si arrampicò sulla sua spalla, nascondendo il muso contro il suo collo e solleticandolo con i baffi, mentre la lepre gli si accoccolò in grembo, battendo saltuariamente la zampa come per chiedere qualcosa.

Esitante, il Pooka provò ad accarezzarla, passando dapprima il palmo aperto sulla sua schiena e poi grattandole la nuca con le dita, e questa si chetò definitivamente, socchiudendo gli occhi e rabbrividendo di tanto in tanto.

Com'era prevedibile tutta l'attenzione dei presenti rimase focalizzata sui due spiritelli giocherelloni, e commenti di ogni tipo fiorirono riguardo ad essi e al loro atteggiamento, ma a Pitch non sfuggì l'espressione del Coniglio di Pasqua: egli, infatti, non sembrava solo imbarazzato, ma anche contrito. Dopo aver coccolato per un po' la creatura sollevò le iridi fino a fissare l'uomo, poi tornò alla lepre, poi di nuovo all'uomo, e sospirò, indirizzandogli uno sguardo pentito e che quasi sembrava chiedersi se quello che stava succedendo era vero, se seriamente bastavano poche carezze per domare ciò che, all'apparenza, era parso quasi un piccolo demone, e se magari non funzionasse allo stesso modo con l'Uomo Nero.

Scuotendo il capo Pitch distolse subito gli occhi, dandosi dello sciocco per aver fatto galoppare la fantasia fino a tal punto, eppure rimanendo turbato, poiché consapevole di essere fin troppo abile nello scoprire i pensieri altrui, ma non ebbe modo di elucubrare ulteriormente.

Jack, infatti, lo richiamò e, con tono divertito, chiese: «Che dici, li richiamiamo o ci divertiamo ancora un po'?».

Sorridendo con fare sornione l'Uomo Nero ridacchiò e disse: «Che domande, Jack: ci divertiamo ancora, e per un bel po'».

Schioccando le dita indusse il proprio coniglio a muoversi e rotolare giù dalla propria postazione, urtando il compagno e tornando ad aizzarlo, e, ridendo in coro con l'amato e gli altri alla reazione scomposta del Pooka, riuscì ad accantonare, almeno per un poco, le preoccupazioni e l'ansia che lo assillavano, godendosi quell'istante di puro divertimento.

Ecco per voi un altro disegno realizzato dalla gentilissima HeilyNeko!

. ?pic=2cxgif7&s=8#.UwhymPl5Omt


	29. Chapter 29

**NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA' – VENTINOVESIMA PARTE**

Pitch e Jack indugiarono a lungo prima di chetare i propri roditori: li lasciarono liberi il più possibile, stuzzicandoli spesso affinché tediassero Calmoniglio, poi finsero di richiamarli, salvo liberarli nuovamente qualche secondo dopo; alla fine, però, cedettero e, dopo averli indotti a salire sui propri palmi, li fecero dissolvere, chiudendo le mani a pugno e fissandosi reciprocamente i piccoli marchi sui polsi.

L'Uomo Nero si godette appieno la vista del Pooka ormai esausto, ma provò un forte imbarazzo nel momento in cui, alzando lo sguardo, vide tutti gli occhi puntati su di sé: si era così perso nello scherzo che aveva tirato al Coniglio di Pasqua da non rendersi conto di trovarsi in compagnia, e, sebbene fosse stato certo di aver emesso una risata crudele, e non lieta, alla vista del nemico in difficoltà, non riuscì a credere di aver riso insieme ai Guardiani.

Approfittando del trambusto creato l'uomo si dileguò, scivolando all'ombra del Globo e abbandonando il salone, e si rifugiò in una piccola stanza che aveva scoperto durante i propri peregrinaggi: una saletta appartata, buia e ormai in disuso, situata nel solaio.

Aggirando l'imponente armadio che occludeva parzialmente la porticina d'accesso, Pitch si insinuò al suo interno, avanzando con passo felpato tra i mobili, superando un pianoforte e un telescopio coperti da un telo e giungendo, infine, di fronte all'unica finestra che illuminava quel ripostiglio: una lunetta, semplice e di vetro trasparente, incassata in una cavità della parete. La luce della luna piena penetrava da essa, superando la gabbia di ferro battuto che ne costituiva lo scheletro portante e bagnando il pavimento, creando giochi di riflessi su di esso e svelando strane figure nell'oscurità.

La polvere degli anni ricopriva ogni cosa, dal parquet ormai imbarcato ai pochi e sobri mobili che arredavano quello spazio dimenticato, attenuando ogni contorno e rendendo l'atmosfera ovattata e quasi malinconica, e l'Uomo Nero non la disturbò: silenzioso come l'ombra che era scivolò tra un ostacolo e l'altro, senza lasciare impronte o altre tracce del proprio passaggio, quindi si sedette sul davanzale, piegando una gamba e lasciando l'altra penzoloni.

Ignorando l'accecante satellite che, prepotentemente, occupava buona parte della visuale, l'uomo si concentrò sull'unico angolo di cielo rimasto illuminato dalle sole stelle e si perse a contarle: non si era mai saputo spiegare il motivo, ma la visione degli astri aveva sempre avuto il potere di calmarlo. Pian piano iniziò a individuare alcune costellazioni e distinguere le stelle vere e proprie da pianeti e galassie, ma, proprio quando fu quasi certo di aver individuato Marte, un suono lo disturbò.

Uno scalpiccio irregolare, accompagnato da un ticchettio, iniziarono ad udirsi in lontananza, facendosi sempre più vicini, poi scemando; proprio quando iniziarono a diventare quasi inudibili, tuttavia, ricomparvero, aumentando sempre più di volume, finché non irruppero nella stanza e colui che ne era la causa si rivelò alla vista.

«Pitch! Finalmente ti ho trovato! Che ci fai qui tutto solo?» domandò Jack, avanzando nella pozza di luce.

«Quello che faccio tutti i giorni, Jack: sono sempre solo» rispose laconico Pitch.

Il ragazzo sospirò, lo affiancò e disse: «Non sei costretto, sai? Ti basta farti avanti per avere compagnia».

«Non è questione di costrizioni, Jack» spiegò l'Uomo Nero; «Non mi trovo a mio agio in compagnia, tanto più se questa è costituita dai miei nemici».

«Pitch, piantala di trovare scuse: non sono tuoi nemici. Hai visto come ti hanno accolto, hai visto come ti trattano: ti vogliono bene, esattamente come te ne voglio io» lo interruppe Frost.

L'uomo digrignò i denti, astenendosi a fatica dallo sputare l'ennesimo commento acido, ma alla fine non resistette più e replicò: «E' del tutto inutile che tu continui a ripetermi quella frase: ognuno ha la propria prospettiva, e la mia è diversa dalla tua. Tu sei un Guardiano, sei sempre stato con loro e svolgi un lavoro per loro accettabile, io no. Tu non sai cosa significa restare nell'ombra, vivere della paura degli altri e venir disprezzati. Non ho mai cercato compagnia e non ho intenzione di farlo ora: voglio restare solo».

Il giovane, che inizialmente era parso dispiaciuto, s'inalberò nel sentire il paragone e sentenziò: «Sei il solito idiota: non hai capito assolutamente niente. Pensi che io sia tanto privilegiato? Ti facevo più informato. Io non sono sempre stato con loro: fino a meno di un anno fa conoscevo i Guardiani solo di nome, e avevo visto dal vivo solo Sandman e Calmoniglio. Posso non sapere tutto quello che sai tu, ma so cosa significa essere invisibili, so cosa significa vivere nella paura di non essere mai considerati, e so cosa significa venir lasciati da parte. Nemmeno io avevo mai cercato compagnia, ma quando l'ho trovata mi sono reso conto di essere stato uno stupido: la compagnia avrebbe alleviato la solitudine mille volte meglio degli scherzi che preparavo. Vuoi restare solo? Va bene. Resta pure solo con il tuo orgoglio che ti impedisce di ammettere di aver sbagliato, sono certo che sarà per te una grande consolazione».

Il tono con cui aveva parlato era stato duro e risentito, mai incrinato, eppure Pitch giurò di aver visto una lacrima sfuggire dal suo occhio destro; proprio quando si chinò per controllare meglio, però, l'altro gli diede le spalle, allontanandosi a passo svelto.

«Jack, dove vai?» gli domandò.

«A dormire: non sia mai che la mia presenza disturbi le tue stupide riflessioni» sbottò Jack.

Offeso dall'insulto e dal comportamento scostante del compagno l'Uomo Nero perse definitivamente la pazienza e gli urlò: «Bravo, sparisci! Non ti ho mai chiesto di venirmi a disturbare. Torna dai tuoi patetici Guardiani».

«Come se fossero loro ad essere patetici» lo rimbeccò il ragazzo.

L'uomo non riuscì a credere alle proprie orecchie: era già capitato, in passato, che Frost lo avesse schernito durante una litigata, ma si era sempre trattato di episodi sporadici e, soprattutto, di insulti generici, che, per quanto insolenti, erano decontestualizzati e dettati dalla rabbia del momento. Quell'offesa, invece, era stata ben ideata e mirata e, insieme all'esplicito paragone con i Guardiani, lo aveva colpito proprio dove si sentiva più debole: era intollerabile che il giovane avesse osato tanto.

Ormai completamente fuori di sé Pitch balzò giù dal davanzale, coprì con ampie falcate la distanza che lo separava dall'altro e lo afferrò per il collo. Non si limitò ad agguantarlo con un solo braccio e attirarlo a sé: preso dalla foga lo strinse con entrambe le mani, sollevandolo da terra e sbattendolo contro la parete, e affondò crudelmente le dita in quella carne morbida, godendo del suo affannato pulsare nel tentativo di restare in vita.

«Non osare mai più insultarmi in questo modo, _mai più!_» gli gridò.

Non udendo una risposta intensificò la presa, non lasciandosi commuovere né dai singhiozzi spezzati del ragazzo, né dalle sue falangi sottili che gli accarezzavano i polsi, ma non lo guardò mai negli occhi; rimase così per qualche istante, poi, senza preavviso, lo lasciò andare.

Lo sentì scivolare a terra, impotente, battendo sul pavimento dapprima le ginocchia e poi i gomiti, rimanendo piegato in due mentre ansimava per riprendersi, ma non lo soccorse: era sconvolto sia dal suo comportamento che dal proprio e, incapace di chiedere perdono, preferì fuggire.

Senza farsi prendere dal panico si allontanò con passo deciso, uscendo dalla stanza prima di dissolversi in una nube di sabbia magica, poi, strisciando da un'ombra all'altra, scese ai piani inferiori. Faticò non poco a non farsi notare dai Guardiani, che, ancora riuniti nel salone, discutevano del più e del meno, ma, sfruttando uno Yeti di passaggio, evitò anche quell'ostacolo e riuscì a rifugiarsi nella stanza che gli era stata assegnata. Non gioì nel vederla: per quanto Nord avesse cercato di renderla accogliente nulla, del suo arredamento, lo faceva sentire a proprio agio, e il rischio che qualcuno venisse a disturbarlo era alto, tuttavia le forze lo avevano ormai abbandonato e non aveva altro posto in cui andare.

Silenziosamente chiuse la porta dietro di sé, sperando che quella barriera fosse sufficiente a dissuadere qualsiasi ospite indesiderato, quindi avanzò, lasciando che la propria veste si sciogliesse in minuti granelli di sabbia e stendendosi sul letto.

Avrebbe avuto mille diverse questioni a cui pensare: gli Incubi che aveva evocato, la paura che questi avevano generato e assorbito, le Leggende, il loro atteggiamento comprensivo e il proprio atteggiamento incredulo e scostante, le tenerezze che aveva ricevuto, il proprio continuo oscillare tra l'accettazione e il completo rifiuto di queste, la solitudine ormai passata e forse non davvero rimpianta, il senso di disorientamento, l'incapacità di comunicare, gli errori che aveva commesso e che erano culminati nella brutale aggressione di pochi minuti prima, e molto, molto altro. Tanti quesiti cui rispondere, troppi pensieri su cui ponderare: non sapeva da dove iniziare, né come continuare, non riusciva nemmeno a focalizzarli appieno.

Fu per questo che, pur provando disgusto per sé stesso, rinunciò fin da subito: si sentiva fisicamente e mentalmente esausto, sfinito da argomenti che mai avrebbe pensato potessero riguardarlo, e non era in grado di fare alcunché.

Sistemandosi sotto le coperte provò a prendere sonno, ma non vi riuscì: la sua mente era vuota, ma non ne voleva sapere di cadere nell'oblio, dandogli finalmente un po' di requie. Rassegnato decise di aspettare, fissando il soffitto e imponendosi di non rigirarsi, ma poco dopo un lieve rumore giunse alle sue orecchie.

Un lievissimo cigolio annunciò che la porta era stata socchiusa, e Pitch, supponendo che fosse stata Dentolina ad aprirla, chiuse gli occhi, fingendosi addormentato per evitare qualsiasi conversazione. Come si aspettava udì dei passi discreti, accompagnati da lievi fruscii, ma, proprio quando fu certo che l'ospite lo avesse ormai raggiunto e fosse sul punto di posargli il palmo sulla fronte per controllargli la temperatura, lo avvertì insinuarsi sotto il lenzuolo e aderirgli al braccio.

Stupito da quell'atteggiamento sbarrò gli occhi e, invece di trovarsi di fronte le iridi fucsia della fata, vide quelle cristalline dell'amato, che lo scrutavano con un'espressione seria e dolce allo stesso tempo.

In imbarazzo per essere stato sorpreso in uno stato di vulnerabilità sbottò: «Che diavolo ci fai qui, Frost? Sparisci dalla mia vista!».

«Sognatelo» rispose tranquillamente l'interlocutore.

Preso da un accesso di rabbia l'Uomo Nero gli balzò addosso, immobilizzandolo sotto di sé e portandogli nuovamente le mani alla gola, e strinse crudelmente la presa, digrignando i denti per impaurirlo e sfogarsi.

Frost, abituato a questi scatti d'ira, non si spaventò, ma non reagì nemmeno: rimase lì, immobile, steso sul letto, i palmi aperti in segno di resa e, sul viso, la stessa espressione matura e sincera che gli aveva indirizzato infinite volte nei mesi che avevano trascorso insieme. L'uomo provò a resistervi, concentrandosi sul risentimento che aveva accumulato in quei giorni di convalescenza, ma alla fine capitolò: nemmeno facendo appello alla propria anima più nera riusciva a infierire su una creatura così innocente.

Lentamente allentò la stretta, carezzando con dita leggere come piume quel collo che, fino a pochi secondi prima, aveva cercato di strangolare; chinandosi un poco in avanti controllò di non averlo ingiuriato seriamente, avvertendo una fitta al cuore nel momento in cui si rese conto di avergli lasciato un livido, e prese in seria considerazione l'idea di fuggire nuovamente; alla fine, però, raccolse il coraggio e rimase, massaggiando la nuca e il petto nudo del compagno per aiutarlo a riprendersi. Quando lo sentì respirare normalmente gli sfiorò la bocca coi polpastrelli, prolungando la carezza lungo la gota e affondando poi le falangi in quei capelli perennemente arruffati, quindi, incapace di sostenere oltre le sue iridi, si abbassò, stendendosi sul suo torace e posando l'orecchio sul suo cuore.

Sussultò quando avvertì il giovane abbracciarlo dolcemente e iniziare a coccolarlo, ma non lo allontanò, concentrandosi, piuttosto, sul battito ritmico che udiva: lo seguì, pulsazione per pulsazione, perdendosi in esso e chiudendo gli occhi, e proprio quando si sentì finalmente tranquillo Jack gli parlò.

«Pitch, scusami per prima: non volevo fare un commento così cattivo».

Cercando di soffocare i sensi di colpa l'uomo rise stancamente e replicò: «Sei incredibile, Jack: ti ho risposto male, insultato, aggredito e cercato di strangolare per due volte, e tu che cosa fai? Vieni qui e mi chiedi scusa».

Il ragazzo ridacchiò a quella frase, facendo vibrare i propri polmoni e solleticando il viso di Pitch, quindi disse: «Effettivamente può suonare un po' strano, però è giusto così. Anche io ho commesso degli errori, e, comunque, tu mi hai già chiesto scusa quando mi hai lasciato andare».

«Non ho aperto bocca» osservò l'Uomo Nero.

«Il tuo sguardo pentito valeva più di mille parole» spiegò Frost.

L'uomo si accoccolò meglio tra le sue gambe, ricambiando l'abbraccio e vezzeggiandogli dolcemente i capelli; il giovane lo lasciò fare, baciandogli una tempia per ringraziarlo e prendendo poi parola.

«Pitch, vorrei spiegare meglio quello che ti ho detto prima in solaio. Ti ho dato del "patetico", e mi dispiace davvero tanto: ho usato quella parola solo per farti il verso, ma mi sono accorto solo dopo aver parlato che era davvero crudele. Quello che ti volevo dire è che ti preoccupi troppo: ti fai un sacco di problemi quando sei insieme ai Guardiani, sei teso, sempre burbero e spesso scortese, li provochi volentieri e, quando finalmente riesci a lasciarti un po' andare, rovini tutto con un commento acido. Perché? Perché non puoi comportarti come una persona normale? Questo era quello che mi chiedevo prima, ma, in realtà, conosco già la risposta: sei l'Uomo Nero. In parte è una questione di carattere, che non puoi cambiare e io non voglio che tu cambi, ma in parte è questione di doveri che pensi di avere ma che non hai. Ne abbiamo già parlato, sono sicuro che hai capito e comprendo che ti ci voglia tempo per accettarlo, quindi volevo chiederti un'altra cosa: è stato troppo per te? Quattro Guardiani tutti in una volta e tutti premurosi nei tuoi confronti è stato troppo sconvolgente?».

Pitch sospirò, abbassando il capo come per evitare la domanda, poi però confessò: «Sì».

Jack lo strinse forte a sé, scivolando sotto di lui per arrivare all'altezza dei suoi occhi e inducendolo a fissarlo, quindi disse: «Scusa, scusa se non l'ho capito prima. Non che potessi fare molto per evitarlo, visto che eri ancora convalescente, però scusami lo stesso: avrei perlomeno potuto chiedere agli altri di essere più discreti».

«Sì, come se potessero effettivamente essere più discreti» commentò l'Uomo Nero.

Il ragazzo ridacchiò e rispose: «Mi fa piacere sentire che ci scherzi su: significa che stai meglio di prima e che non ti senti più così a disagio a parlare con e dei Guardiani. Sappi, comunque, che sanno davvero essere più discreti: poco prima che ti venissi a cercare mi hanno chiesto di domandarti come stavi e se avevi bisogno di qualcosa, perché volevano prendersi cura di te, ma senza disturbarti».

«Scommetto che già domattina saranno tutti fuori da questa porta, ansiosi di recuperare il tempo che mi hanno concesso questa notte» borbottò l'uomo.

A differenza di quello che si aspettava Frost non reagì alla battuta, ma lo guardò intensamente e chiese: «Pitch, vuoi andartene domattina?».

Pitch ricambiò lo sguardo, lasciando trasparire tutta l'incredulità che provava: fin da quando aveva ripreso conoscenza aveva nutrito il desiderio di andarsene da lì, tornando nel proprio covo per assicurarsi che Behemuth fosse tornato definitivamente nella sua prigione, sistemare tutto ciò che era stato distrutto e riposare in pace, in un luogo decisamente più lugubre dell'allegro Palazzo di Nord, ma dove non rischiava di ricevere trillanti visite mattutine. Complici le proprie cattive condizioni fisiche e il timore di deludere l'amato non aveva mai dato seguito al proprio desiderio, cercando addirittura di non pensarvi e rassegnandosi a quella vacanza forzata, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato che a porvi fine sarebbe stato proprio il suo dolce fiocco di neve, che tanto aveva insistito perché lui e i Guardiani si incontrassero.

«Te l'ho proposto perché, ormai, mi sembri in forma» spiegò il giovane; «Hai riacquistato buona parte dei tuoi poteri, diversi Incubi sono qui fuori, pronti a rifornirti di paura, e sono sicuro che questa notte si daranno da fare per far sì che tu ti ristabilisca del tutto. Vedo che soffri a restare chiuso qui dentro, e, sinceramente, soffro un po' anche io: sono abituato a vivere in spazi aperti, restare troppo tempo chiuso in casa mi sta stretto. Potremmo andare a sgranchirci un po' le gambe, controllare in che stato è il tuo covo e sistemare quello che c'è da sistemare, e stare un po' da soli. Che ne dici? Sarebbe un bel modo per ricominciare».

L'Uomo Nero gli sorrise, commosso nel vedere una tale premura e nel sapere che l'altro aveva lo stesso desiderio di partire, e rispose: «Sì, sarebbe uno splendido modo per ricominciare».

Gli occhi di Jack si illuminarono di una nuova luce, grata e carica di gioia, ed egli s'affrettò ad aggiungere: «Poi, però, torneremo qui qualche volta, vero?».

L'uomo roteò le iridi e commentò: «Non iniziare a correre, Jack. Forse, se proprio saremo costretti, se non ci sarà altra possibilità, se capiterà di nuovo che io evochi Behemuth e mi ferisca e se tu mi puntassi contro il tuo bastone, allora, magari, ma solo magari, potrei prendere in considerazione l'idea che potrebbe presentarsi la necessità di...».

«Sì, sì, ho capito, ho capito, ti lascerò i tuoi spazi e non ti chiederò più niente... batuffolino oscuro» lo interruppe il ragazzo.

Dopo un breve smarrimento iniziale Pitch si riprese e, afferrandolo per i polsi, sentenziò: «Questa me la paghi, Jack».

Quella sera passò diverso tempo prima che Pitch si addormentasse ed egli dovette ringraziare il fatto di essersi ritirato presto, o, probabilmente, non avrebbe dormito affatto. Come prima cosa, ovviamente, aveva immobilizzato Jack e, evocando i propri tentacoli di oscurità, lo aveva solleticato sui fianchi, finché questi non aveva avuto più nemmeno la forza di contorcersi; poi, approfittando della sua debolezza, aveva baciato ogni centimetro della sua morbidissima pelle, dalle tempie fino alle punte dei piedi, tralasciando solo la sua virilità rilassata; infine, sentendolo tornare in forze, lo aveva abbracciato strettamente e aveva iniziato a coccolarlo. Finalmente, dopo ore che erano parse giorni interi, aveva tenuto fede alla promessa fattagli nel pomeriggio e lo aveva vezzeggiato a lungo, godendo dei suoi mugolii sommessi e dei piccoli baci che gli donava, non approfittando mai della sua nudità per ricevere qualcosa in più o lasciar scivolare i palmi in maliziose carezze: non avvertiva né il bisogno né il desiderio di andare oltre, e sapeva che lo stesso valeva per il compagno. Dopo circa mezz'ora lo sentì respirare più lentamente e intuì che era caduto in un sonno profondo, ma non lo imitò: rimase sveglio a lungo, ritracciando con i polpastrelli ogni suo muscolo e osso, osservando la sua figura teneramente rannicchiata e pensando all'immensa fortuna che aveva avuto nel trovarlo, e solo quando la stanchezza gli abbassò forzatamente le palpebre cedette e le chiuse.

Il mattino successivo, sebbene fosse stato l'ultimo ad addormentarsi, si svegliò per primo e dovette attendere quasi un'ora prima che Frost aprisse gli occhi; schernendolo scherzosamente per la sua pigrizia lo tediò un poco per indurlo ad alzarsi, lo aiutò a rivestirsi e, infine, gli disse: «Jack, i miei Incubi sono qui fuori e aspettano solo che io li chiami: preferisco che tu esca, soprattutto dopo l'incidente di ieri pomeriggio».

Il giovane annuì e rispose: «Certo, Pitch, non c'è problema, anzi: ne approfitto per andare ad avvisare gli altri che ti sei ormai rimesso e che ci prepariamo a partire».

L'Uomo Nero annuì e lo lasciò andare, quindi, utilizzando la stessa tecnica del giorno prima, assorbì tutta la paura che gli Incubi furono in grado di inviargli; a differenza di quell'occasione riuscì a controllare meglio il flusso di potere in arrivo, diluendolo nel tempo e utilizzandone immediatamente una parte per creare della sabbia magica da inviare ai bambini, e questi espedienti lo aiutarono a reggere alla perfezione: riuscì a restare in piedi senza fatica e, quando i suoi servitori se ne andarono, si sentì più forte che mai e perfettamente pronto ad affrontare il mondo esterno.

Dopo aver facilmente ricreato le proprie solite vesti, inclusi i pantaloni aderenti, uscì dalla stanza, avanzando con passo deciso lungo il corridoio e aggirando un Globo ormai perfettamente funzionante, quindi arrivò nel salone principale e trovò tutti e cinque i Guardiani in attesa. Colto di sorpresa si fermò a fissarli: aveva messo in conto di doversi congedare in modo appropriato, perlomeno dal padrone di casa, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato di dover affrontare un simile comitato d'addio.

Come sempre a toglierlo dall'imbarazzo intervenne Jack, che, senza ulteriori indugi, gli comunicò: «Vieni, Pitch: dobbiamo prendere l'ascensore. Nord ha pensato che per te sarebbe molto più comodo partire dal tetto, invece che da questa sala, e ha già sgombrato la pista».

Annuendo frettolosamente Pitch seguì Nord sull'ascensore, stringendosi in mezzo a quel piccolo gruppo per non rischiare di sfiorare nessuno, ma, per sua fortuna, il viaggio fu breve: meno di un minuto dopo il mezzo di fermò, aprendosi su una scala angusta e buia che saliva verso una botola, e, quando l'Uomo Nero l'ebbe faticosamente risalita, venne premiato con una vista mozzafiato.

Montagne innevate e crepacci senza fondo si estendevano da est ad ovest, accecando con il loro abbacinante candore e catturando con le loro ombre misteriose, incantando il fortunato spettatore con sfumature di colore che mai ci si aspetterebbe di trovare nel ghiaccio e deliziandolo con migliaia e migliaia di riflessi arcobaleno, e l'uomo si perse in esse, saltando con le iridi da uno sperone all'altro e tentando di memorizzare tutti quei dettagli per poterli ricordare.

Una voce premurosa interruppe la sua osservazione, chiedendo gentilmente: «Pitch, ti senti pronto a partire? Sei sicuro di esserti rimesso completamente?».

Voltandosi verso Dentolina l'uomo rispose: «Sì, ora sto bene. Puoi prenderti una pausa dal tuo nuovo lavoro da infermiera, e le mie orecchie potranno prendersi una pausa dalle tue chiacchiere».

«Sei il solito insolente!» lo redarguì la fata, trattenendo a stento una risata.

Smaltita l'ilarità Pitch non seppe che dire: dentro di sé sentiva il dovere di ringraziare i presenti per l'aiuto ricevuto, ma non era entusiasta all'idea di farlo, né sapeva da dove iniziare; da un lato non vedeva l'ora di andarsene da quel luogo, lasciandosi alle spalle quell'indesiderata convivenza coi propri nemici, ma dall'altro avvertiva una lieve malinconia al pensiero di non udire più le loro voci squillanti.

Mentre il silenzio si faceva sempre più lungo ed imbarazzante e la soluzione a quel problema si allontanava sempre più Calmoniglio intervenne e commentò: «Non posso credere che tu te ne stia lì impalato, aspettando chissà che cosa, mentre l'unica cosa che dovresti fare sarebbe ringraziarci per tutto quello che abbiamo fatto per te e andartene».

Mentre a tutti i Guardiani si gelò chiaramente il sangue nelle vene, l'Uomo Nero sorrise perfidamente a quell'osservazione e rispose: «Per una volta nella tua vita hai fatto una cosa intelligente, Calmoniglio: stavo giusto cercando un modo per evitare di ringraziare, ma tu me l'hai offerto su un piatto d'argento».

Immediatamente il Pooka partì alla carica, imbastendo un aggressivo e ripetitivo discorso atto a rinfacciargli quanto lui fosse egoista ed ingrato, ma l'uomo non se ne curò, così come non fece caso nemmeno all'intervento dei suoi amici.

Allontanandosi di qualche passo da quella rumorosa compagnia cercò di schiarire i propri pensieri e allungò le mani di fronte a sé: aveva confusamente intenzione richiamare un Incubo, scegliendone uno già vicino al Palazzo di Nord per non dover attendere troppo il suo arrivo, montarlo e allontanarsi rapidamente, ma si lasciò distrarre dalla sagoma di Jack che lo appropinquava e perse la concentrazione. Molta più sabbia magica di quella che aveva pensato di evocare gli fuoriuscì dai palmi, scivolandogli morbidamente tra le dita, attorcigliandosi su sé stessa per creare tentacoli più spessi e dividendosi in migliaia di scie per dar vita a fili sottili, e quando il processo terminò di fronte ai presenti si stagliò un magnifico Purosangue.

Pitch si pietrificò sul posto e sgranò gli occhi, stentando a credere a ciò che si trovava di fronte: quella figura alta e snella, quei muscoli scattanti ma non pronunciati, quelle linee morbide, quella criniera e quella coda così lunghe e folte, quel muso aggraziato, quello sguardo fiero erano inconfondibili.

Immobile lasciò che la creatura gli si avvicinasse, gli sfiorasse con la punta del naso le falangi tese e quindi il petto, e solo quando la sentì sbuffare contro il proprio collo si riscosse quel tanto che bastava per sussurrare: «Voluptas...».

Quasi tremando accostò i polpastrelli al collo dell'animale, lambendolo lentamente, come se avesse paura di vederlo dissolversi sotto i propri occhi, ma Voluptas era reale, fremente sotto il suo tocco: era tornato, e non sarebbe mai più andato via.

«Voluptas è tornato!» esclamò Frost.

L'uomo, ancora preda dello stupore e della gioia che lo avevano colto, commentò: «Sì, è torn... aspetta: tu sapevi che era scomparso?».

«Sì» rispose il giovane, con tono un po' incrinato; «L'ho capito appena sono arrivato sopra il tuo covo insieme a Dentolina. Avevi appena evocato Behemuth ed eri pronto a darci battaglia, ma non cavalcavi alcun Incubo: non era da te, e non era nemmeno una scelta pratica, visto la fatica che facevi a spostarti. Aveva senso che non avessi voluto usare Voluptas: magari preferivi tenerlo al sicuro, oppure, semplicemente, non ti sembrava adatto, ma perché non avevi semplicemente creato un altro Purosangue da montare? L'unica ragione possibile era che tu ti sentissi in colpa per la sua morte e non avessi avuto il cuore di sostituirlo con nessuno. La conferma definitiva, comunque, l'ho avuta quando mi hai allontanato dal campo di battaglia: se avessi inviato Voluptas a trattenermi io non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di distruggerlo e sarei rimasto bloccato, ma hai inviato delle Innexiae al suo posto. La spiegazione, di nuovo, poteva essere una sola e ci sono arrivato in fretta».

Pitch sospirò a quella rivelazione: sapere che Jack era stato a conoscenza della dipartita di Voluptas sin dal principio lo faceva sentire doppiamente in colpa, nonché doppiamente sciocco per aver volontariamente e testardamente seguito ogni passo necessario per l'evocazione di Behemuth, senza fermarsi a riflettere nemmeno di fronte ad un sì chiaro segno della propria follia; tuttavia non era più tempo di rimuginare sul passato, ma di pensare al futuro, quindi non parlò e archiviò mentalmente la questione.

Con un movimento fluido affiancò la propria cavalcatura e le balzò in groppa, assestandosi bene in modo da essere certo di non cadere, quindi la fece voltare e arretrare più che poté, in modo da assicurarsi una pista per la rincorsa il più lunga possibile.

«Pitch, non stai dimenticando qualcosa?» gli domandò Frost.

Seccato, l'Uomo Nero frenò la bestia e rispose: «Ho già detto che non ringrazierò, e non ho alcuna intenzione di dar vita ad un patetico addio strappalacrime: voglio solo andarmene il prima possibile e tornare ai miei affari».

Per la seconda volta fece piegare le zampe posteriori a Voluptas, in modo da avere lo slancio necessario per prendere il volo, ma il giovane replicò: «No no, non si tratta di quello».

Pur essendo irritato per quel contrattempo l'uomo non riuscì a contenere la propria curiosità e, tenendo il viso testardamente girato, chiese: «E cosa, di grazia, avrei dimenticato?».

«Questo» concluse Jack.

Librandosi da terra lo affiancò, gli agganciò l'estremità ricurva del proprio bastone al collo e tirò, attirandolo a sé; colto alla sprovvista Pitch si lasciò sbilanciare e si ritrovò le labbra dell'amato premute contro le proprie, in un bacio a stampo che, per quanto casto, era stato dato con un trasporto tale da risultare appassionato, al pari di quelli bollenti che s'erano scambiati alle terme.

Sebbene all'Uomo Nero fosse parsa infinita, quella tenera unione durò solo un paio di secondi, al termine dei quali il ragazzo lo liberò e, evocando i venti più rapidi che conosceva, si allontanò rapidamente nel cielo, congedandolo con una risata e sfidandolo a raggiungerlo.

L'uomo, che nel frattempo era goffamente scivolato a terra, si rialzò di scatto, fumante di rabbia per lo scherzo e la figura imbarazzante che aveva appena fatto, quindi gridò: «E' inutile scappare, Jack Frost, non esiste protezione dalla mia ira! Appena ti avrò acciuffato ti farò rimpiangere amaramente questo scherzo idiota!».

Rapido come un fulmine balzò in arcione, spronò il Purosangue e partì al galoppo, travolgendo i Guardiani per non perdere tempo ad aggirarli e stroncare qualsiasi ilarità; sfidando le correnti gelide si fiondò lungo la scia di fiocchi di neve che Frost lasciava dietro di sé, sfruttandola per affaticare il meno possibile la cavalcatura e dando fondo a tutti i propri poteri pur di guadagnare terreno; infine, dopo averlo affiancato e vanamente inseguito nelle sue agili capriole, lo vide rallentare e accomodarsi morbidamente di fronte a lui, arrivando persino ad abbracciarlo.

«Non credere che le moine bastino a farti perdonare! Come hai osato tirarmi quello stupido scherzo!?» sbottò, afferrandolo per le spalle e tentando di allontanarlo da sé.

Il giovane, rimanendo ben saldo al proprio posto, rispose: «Ti ho solo creato una buona scusa per andartene da vero Uomo Nero senza fare la figura del maleducato, no? E poi avevo scommesso con Dentolina che sarei riuscito a farmi dare un bacio da te di fronte a tutti. Lasciami indovinare: sei arrabbiato con me, vero? Beh, poco male: puoi sempre punirmi, se lo desideri».

L'ultima frase la pronunciò con tono malizioso, fissandolo negli occhi e mordendosi il labbro alla fine per provocarlo; l'uomo, che, ovviamente, aveva capito l'allusione fin da subito, lo strinse a sé con fare possessivo e lo trapassò con lo sguardo, sussurrando: «Che dire, Jack: dopo due giorni di rumorosa compagnia, finalmente qualcuno che sa come divertirsi un po'».

LA FANFICTION NON FINISCE QUI. IL SEQUEL SI INTITOLERA' "NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI", E VERRA' PUBBLICATO DOMANI


End file.
